Chaton
by Owlie Wood
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui aime les secrets sans être foutu de les garder, un mec qui aime les jolies filles même si elles n'en veulent qu'à sa célébrité. Un mec qui m'a pourri la vie. Et celles de pas mal de sorciers. Ce mec, c'est toi Roger.
1. Il a quelque chose de pourri au royaume

**CHATON  
><strong>

_Chaton_ est une nouvelle fanfiction que je ne pensais pas vraiment finir un jour. Pourtant, la voilà. Une trentaine de chapitres au compteur, elle sera publiée au rythme d'un chapitre, chaque mercredi.

Je suis très heureuse mais en même temps très anxieuse de vous la présenter. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle me trottait en tête et il aura fallu des mois et des mois d'écriture intensive pour en venir à bout. Il restera sûrement des coquilles, des erreurs ou des imperfections mais le moment est venu de couper le cordon.

En quelques mots, pour ne pas vous prendre en traître: c'est un **post-Poudlard**, très axé sur le **Quidditch** (mais très) et les** personnages** **secondaires**, avec des **points de vue** **multiples**, des **OC**s et certainement de l'OOC. Oui, ça fait peur... Mais si vous avez aimé "_Dieux du Stade_", vous devriez vous y retrouver.

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissements<br>**

J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum le matériel laissé par JKR ("copyrightons" tout ce qui est à elle) mais j'ai dû malgré tout faire quelques belles entorses au canon. Vous trouverez donc des adaptations chronologiques et l'insertion dans le monde sorcier de la télévision.

J'ai choisi le rating T pour les thèmes abordés et le vocabulaire de certains personnages. Âmes sensibles, vous le savez désormais.

Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de Quidditch et d'OCs, je préfère aussi que vous le sachiez. A chaque chapitre, un petit récapitulatif sera fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements<strong>

Comme je ne suis pas certaine que vous me suiviez jusqu'au bout de cette trentaine de chapitres, je tiens à les faire dès à présent.

Merci à Blue Cinnamon, Clochette et Cybèle Adam, qui ont été d'adorables alpha-lectrices sur les premiers chapitres et qui m'ont conforté par quelques mots dans l'idée que cette histoire pouvait exister.

Merci aux gens du LJ et de passage pour leur soutien et leurs mots d'encouragements. Merlin sait pourtant que le sujet avait de quoi rebuter.

Merci aux lecteurs et revieweurs pour vos messages, votre confiance et votre soutien durant ces mois d'écriture (vous ne vouliez souvent pas entendre parler de _Chaton_, mais je parvenais toujours à en glisser quelques mots !)

Et surtout, tant pis pour le méga cliché, un immense merci aux sportifs, aux entraîneurs, aux supporters, aux journalistes, radio, presse écrite, web, blogueurs, commentateurs professionnels ou du dimanche pour avoir été durant toutes ces années une source d'inspiration constante. Chaque fois que je pensais aller trop loin dans les faits, dans la caractérisation, dans les propos des personnages, une affaire me prouvait le contraire.

Et puis merci à JKR. Pour avoir inventé le Quidditch et ses joueurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark<strong>

— Bordel de merde !

Beaucoup de choses étaient en général tolérées dans la salle de rédaction du _Daily__ Wizard_. Gilda Green, sorcière quinquagénaire éternellement vêtue de cyan et maîtresse des lieux, y tenait. Ses journalistes avaient parfois besoin de liberté. Pour s'exprimer, travailler et même, pourquoi pas, créer. Les jurons étaient cependant l'un des rares excès qu'elle réprouvait. Sauf évidemment quand c'était d'elle-même qu'ils provenaient. Malgré sa bonne éducation, la célèbre rédactrice en chef du plus grand journal people sorcier ne pouvait s'en passer. Ces « mots doux » faisaient partie intégrante de son étonnante personnalité.

Aussi quand Moïra Sander, car c'était elle qui était à l'origine de cette expression qui lui avait valu les regards réprobateurs de l'ensemble de la rédaction, s'aperçut de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle porta immédiatement la main à sa bouche et tenta, à l'aide d'une moue contrite et misérable, de se faire pardonner.

D'un raclement de gorge sonore, Gilda ramena l'attention vers elle.

— J'aurais choisi un autre terme, fit-elle les sourcils froncés, du bout de la longue table où elle trônait. Mais je pense que notre stagiaire a parfaitement exprimé le fond de notre pensée...

Elle vit la jeune femme, mise mal à l'aise par les regards, gigoter sur sa chaise. Il ne s'agissait que de son troisième jour au journal, de sa première conférence de rédaction et déjà, la petite avait réussi l'exploit de se faire remarquer.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira Gilda avec lassitude, et aussi... _incroyable_ que puisse paraître la nouvelle, nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre. C'est un camouflet. Rien d'autre qu'un camouflet. J'imagine déjà cette punaise de Skeeter jubiler. C'est un scoop, certes. Mais nous pouvons faire mieux. Nous ferons mieux, rectifia-t-elle. Nous l'avons déjà fait. Nous avons plus d'une fois coiffé au poteau la _Gazette __du __Sorcier_. Ils ont fait l'erreur d'avancer sur notre terrain de jeu. Ils le paieront cher.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la sorcière.

— Souvenez-vous simplement du Toxico...

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les journalistes et tous les regards convergèrent une fois de plus en direction de Moïra. La jeune fille rousse, cette fois-ci, ne cilla pas. Gilda la savait parfaitement consciente du fait que cette nouvelle attention était uniquement due à la personne qu'elle remplaçait.

— Faites travailler vos sources ! conclut la rédactrice en refermant l'ébauche du numéro de la semaine suivante. Cherchez ! Creusez ! Je veux du retentissant, de l'inédit et du populaire. Dégotez-moi le scoop de l'année ! Vous n'avez pas une semaine pour ça.

D'un claquement de doigts, elle mit fin à la réunion et tua net tous prémices de protestations. Les mines un peu déconfites, les journalistes se levèrent et quittèrent la salle.

— Sander ! fit Green d'une voix forte.

La petite stagiaire, affairée à ranger ses affaires (elle avait pris de quoi noter et, ne sachant comment cela se déroulerait, de quoi boire et manger) sursauta. Sa nouvelle patronne la vit lever les yeux vers elle avec prudence. D'un geste de la main, elle l'encouragea à approcher.

A voir son air catastrophé, elle devina que la jeune femme avait naïvement cru que sa réaction plutôt « spontanée » avait été oubliée, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'on la retenait. La mettant sciemment au supplice, Green attendit que le dernier journaliste soit parti pour parler. La tranquillité d'âme de la petite nouvelle n'était rien face au problème que tous devaient régler désormais.

— Où est Darwin ? demanda-t-elle, feuilletant le courrier fraîchement arrivé, sans même la regarder.

— Il... Il est sur le terrain, répondit Moïra d'une voix tremblante.

Gilda réprima un sourire. C'était du moins ce qu'il lui avait dit. Arrivée la première dans les locaux du journal, elle avait elle-même vu le message que Darwin avait laissé à la stagiaire qu'on lui avait affectée. En trois jours, elle imaginait bien que la petite Sander et lui n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de « copiner », si tant est que Darwin puisse être capable de ce genre de choses.

— Évidemment, soupira Green en se pinçant le nez. Jamais là quand il faut. Il a, soi-disant, toujours mieux à faire... Espérons pour une fois que ce soit vrai. Tant pis ! fit-elle en se redressant. Nous ferons sans lui...

Se plongeant dans ses pensées, elle se mit à jouer avec l'énorme saphir qui lui servait d'alliance. Une contre-attaque était à mener rapidement. Pour détrôner le scoop de Skeeter, une seule cartouche ne pourrait être utilisée. A elle de la sélectionner. En attendant, les affaires courantes devaient continuer. Et si la petite était aussi motivée qu'elle le disait lorsqu'elle avait été engagée, elle...

— Je peux faire quelque chose? proposa Moïra d'une voix tremblante.

Elle l'était.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de sa supérieure, la jeune stagiaire s'empressa de se justifier.

— Mr Darwin m'a confié quelques paperasses mais si je peux me rendre utile, en ce moment de crise, je...

Gilda fit mine de peser le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas l'affaire du siècle, les risques d'envoyer la « bleuette » étaient plutôt limités. Darwin aurait de toute façon refusé de s'en occuper.

— Hé bien... fit-elle d'une voix traînante. Une de nos starlettes s'apprête à faire des siennes. Pour une émission de télé... Cela pourrait être intéressant. Je voulais que Darwin y aille mais...

— Je serai ravie de le faire, s'empressa de dire Moïra.

— Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Gilda Green avec un sourire froid.

La sorcière observa la jeune femme sortir de la pièce, surexcitée. Voilà à quoi Skeeter la conduisait : à des choix risqués. En espérant que, si la petite parvenait à cesser de rougir dès qu'on lui parlait, son air naïf et sa vue basse amadoueraient avec un peu de chance les gens qu'elle rencontrerait.

Cela ne résoudrait pas leur problème, c'était certain. Camouflet pour camouflet, voilà tout ce qu'elle désirait. Quelque chose de suffisamment alléchant pour effrayer les gens de la _Gazette __du __Sorcier_.

Prise d'une soudaine fatigue, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et observa d'un air absent le plafond. Il y avait bien des choses qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais.

Comment les Potter avaient pu donner l'exclusivité des premières photos de leur rejeton à cette sale garce de Rita Skeeter ?

**oOoOo**

— Les mecs, une autre bière ?

La tête plongée dans son frigo, Roger sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire moqueur de ses amis.

— Quoi ? fit-il en se redressant.

— Tu ne joues pas un match capital à la fin de la semaine, toi ?

— _Capital _? s'écria Gerry Nixon, son coéquipier venu d'outre-Atlantique. Tu plaisantes ? Livingstone a dit que, non seulement elle mettrait un terme à nos contrats si on perdait, mais qu'en plus, elle nous braderait dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Eugene Roe, seul non joueur de Quidditch de la soirée et auteur de cette pique malheureuse, parut un instant mal à l'aise.

— Enfin... Plein de gens pourraient vouloir vous acheter, non ? marmonna-t-il devant leurs airs si sérieux.

— Mec, pas si on perd ce match-là, répondit Nixon avec une grimace.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Roger, en train de poser une autre bouteille sur la table.

— Je ne suis pas saoul ! se défendit-il sous leurs regards réprobateurs.

— Ah oui ? Alors prouve-le !

— Façon moldue ou sorcière ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Pitié Davies ! se moqua Nixon. Tout le monde sait souffler dans un ballon.

Roger savait bien que le manque de culture légendaire des américains n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire cliché. Hélas pour eux, Gerry faisait office de contre-vérité. L'hôte de la soirée secoua la tête, atterré.

— Ok ! soupira-t-il. Sorcière !

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit voler la bouteille qui sortit aussitôt de la pièce. Un « merci » crié depuis le salon l'informa que le colis avait bien été réceptionné.

— Satisfaits ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux compères.

— T'étais à Serdaigle ! signala Eugene, son ancien camarade de classe, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne va rien prouver.

Roger préféra se tourner vers Nixon, qui sans être une lumière restait un chouette type, espérant qu'il ferait preuve de moins de mauvaise foi.

— Nix', une autre ?

— Non merci, fit-il en montrant la bouteille à moitié vide qu'il avait en main. Ça va pour moi... Et je tiens réellement à mon contrat !

Au fond, il n'avait pas tort, Roger le savait. Pour des sportifs de leur niveau, boire alors qu'une rencontre approchait était plutôt déconseillé. A dire vrai, boire pour des sportifs de leur niveau était même totalement prohibé.

— Tu as raison... soupira-t-il à regret. Mais _là_, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Compatissant, son coéquipier lui tapa amicalement l'épaule. Roger poussa un soupir et d'un geste de la tête invita ses invités à rejoindre le reste de la troupe, resté dans le salon, confortablement installé devant la télévision.

**oOoOo**

— Quoi ? C'est _ça_ qui t'angoisse ? s'écria Doyle, un autre de ses collègues et gardien remplaçant, avachi par terre une bouteille de bière à la main, alors qu'avec résignation, Roger écoutait les premières notes du générique de cette foutue émission. Tu vas jouer le match de ta vie dans deux jours et tu balises pour un jeu télé à la con ?

— Ce n'est pas qu'une simple émission de divertissement, grogna Roger. C'est un jeu culturel à but caritatif et...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas comment livrer le fond de sa pensée sans manquer de respect à la femme qu'il fréquentait assidument.

— Inger est une fille maligne, tenta Eugene. Elle est danoise, elle aura toujours l'excuse de la langue.

— Et puis elle n'est pas seule ! signala Nixon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas accompagnée?

Bien malgré lui, Roger laissa échapper un sourire. Oui, pour cette spéciale couple de célébrités, lui la star du Quidditch et elle, la starlette venue du grand froid, auraient formé le tandem idéal. Elle y avait pensé. En fait, Inger l'avait même supplié.

— Si on vous demande, on m'en a empêché...

Au fond, Davies n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Inger était une jeune femme séduisante qu'il voyait depuis quelques mois désormais. Ils avaient même fini par emménager ensemble. Donc oui, finalement, Roger pouvait dire qu'ils se fréquentaient. De manière exclusive, c'était assez rare pour être précisé.

Inger faisait partie de ces gens persuadés d'avoir un talent, convaincus que le monde les attendait et qu'un jour, même les plus circonspects les vénèreraient. Ce genre de personnalités n'était pas étranger à Roger. Le milieu du Quidditch en regorgeait. Le rêve les faisait vivre et parfois même avancer. Mais ce qui était un sentiment concevable pour un amateur de la petite balle dorée l'était nettement moins dans le cas d'Inger. Qui de talent n'avait que celui de sa beauté. Lassée d'être simplement une belle parmi tant d'autres, celle-ci avait décidé de se lancer. De faire autre chose et de prouver sa valeur, d'exprimer son art, son don.

A la difficulté près qu'elle n'en possédait aucun.

Malgré ce que Roger lui disait (que son métier de mannequin payait bien et qu'elle pouvait voyager, qu'être belle n'était pas donné à tous), elle s'était entêtée et avait commencé à vouloir provoquer _l'intérêt_. Davies était intelligent, il savait que l'amour n'était pas le seul fondement de leur relation. Il ne s'y était pas trompé. Lui, en se casant, cherchait à ce qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'on ne compte plus ses conquêtes, elle cherchait un parti intéressant pour se montrer. Le Poursuiveur des Wanderers aurait pu en être choqué. Mais la plastique d'Inger lui faisait ravaler tous ses reproches.

Hélas, son beau visage ne suffisait pas à faire oublier les innombrables idioties qu'elle débitait. S'il avait tout d'abord trouvé son accent délicieusement charmant, Roger n'avait pas tardé à découvrir que la belle venue du Nord était bête comme ses pieds. Et ce qui pouvait passer au sein du foyer ne pouvait pas être toléré un soir de grande écoute devant la moitié de la communauté sorcière.

Si Inger souhaitait exposer son ignorance, qu'elle le fasse sans lui et sans l'y mêler. Les gens découvriraient bien assez tôt la vérité. Lui, l'ancien Serdaigle, le joueur dandy et érudit, bradait son amour de la culture pour les plaisirs de la chair et des sens.

La voix du présentateur fit rapidement fondre son sourire. Les jeux étaient faits. Si l'agent d'Inger, un charlatan, œuvrait réellement dans son intérêt, il lui aurait conseillé de laisser son coéquipier du soir, le chanteur August Blum, parler.

**oOoOo**

— Ben tu vois, ça ne se passe pas si mal que ça !

Roger répondit d'un grognement. Un peu de compassion à son égard était décidément trop demandé ?

— Bien sûr, reprit Nixon d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, elle n'était pas obligée de donner autant de détails sur votre vie privée... Monsieur « _je__-t'ai-__déjà-__dit-__dix__-mille-__fois-__de-__relever-__cette-__cuvette-__de-__toilettes-__Poursuiveur-__vedette-__qui-__ne__-sait-__pas-__viser_ »

— Oh, la ferme, grogna Roger.

D'un sortilège d'attraction, il fit venir une autre bière. Au regard réprobateur que lui adressa son coéquipier, il répondit par un sourire forcé et fit sauter la capsule de sa bouteille à l'aide de sa baguette.

— Tu devrais _vraiment_ arrêter de boire, mec !

— C'est pas ta copine qui raconte des conneries sur toi à la télé ! J'ai besoin de boire, ok ? s'énerva-t-il en montrant Inger rire bêtement à l'écran. Je ne suis pas saoul. Et si je l'étais, je ne serais pas le premier à jouer dans cet état-là ! Crois-moi, les Frelons, l'autre jour, n'étaient vraiment pas frais !

— Si Livingstone savait... reprit Doyle les sourcils froncés.

— Si Livingstone savait, le coupa Davies, elle me dirait de faire ça proprement, au Firewhisky !

Ses coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire. C'était tellement vrai. Vidant la moitié de sa bouteille d'un trait, Roger ne put les imiter. Inger avait décidé de l'entraîner dans sa propre déchéance. Il était ridicule avant même que la première question ne soit posée.

— Elle a appris que tu la trompais ou quoi ?

— Me parle pas de malheur, soupira Roger horrifié, avant d'envisager que lui annoncer une telle chose en direct pouvait être également un moyen de se venger et de mettre fin à ce calvaire.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, ce que craignait Roger n'arriva finalement pas. Le Magyar à pointes avait accouché d'un Veracrasse. Outre les anecdotes de leur quotidien (dont seul le quart s'était avéré être vrai), tout se passait relativement bien. S'il n'avait pas été directement concerné, il aurait même pu prendre plaisir à regarder. Inger n'avait pas trop parlé, du moins pour faire autre chose qu'évoquer sa vie privée. Et quand elle avait tenté de répondre à une question, elle ne l'avait pas fait sérieusement. Enfin, personne n'avait compris qu'elle était sérieuse. Davies, lui, en était bien conscient.

Obnubilés par son physique, ses potes avaient tout oublié. L'un dans l'autre, Roger en fut rassuré. Il aurait même fini par croire que le pire pouvait être évité si ce n'était finalement pas arrivé.

— _On __va __peut-être __appeler __quelqu'un_, fit Inger à l'écran. _Là, __ça __me __paraît __trop __compliqué_.

— _Oui, __mais__ qui__?_ fit Blum d'un air un brin trop mélodramatique pour ne pas être forcé. _Tu __as __quelqu'un__ dans__ tes__ contacts __qui __pourrait..._

— _Il __y __a __bien... __Bébé._

Avec une synchronisation étonnante, Roger, se redressant du canapé dans lequel il avait sombré, s'écria en même temps que le présentateur.

— Bébé ?

— _Oui_, fit Inger avec un petit rire, alors que le public de l'émission se joignait à son hilarité. _Excusez-moi.__ C'est __Roger, __mon__ fiancé._

— Quoi ? s'écria Roger, manquant de s'étrangler.

— Elle a dit que c'était toi, son fiancé, jugea bon de répéter Doyle.

— D'ab... D'abord, rectifia Davies que la stupeur faisait bégayer, on n'a jamais été fiancés !

A l'écran, imperturbable et l'air plus amoureuse que jamais, Inger continuait.

— _...__C'est __le __petit __nom__ que __l'on__ se __donne._

— Je ne l'ai jamais appelée comme ça, fit-il en se levant et en se tournant vers ses amis. Et je ne tolèrerai jamais qu'elle me surnomme de la sorte !

— Ben... Elle parle peut-être d'un autre Roger, ricana Nix'.

Davies prit soin de lui adresser un regard consterné.

— Mec, soupira Eugene tentant de le rassurer. C'est juste pour la télé.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Pour la télé ou pas, ça n'avait rien d'anecdotique. C'était typiquement le genre de détails que les supporters adverses adoreraient. Quand un stade entier le reprendrait… A cette simple idée, Roger déglutit avec difficulté. Flaquemare devait déjà s'en frotter les mains !

— Je ne l'ai jamais appelée comme ça, se défendit-il les lèvres pincées. Moi, je l'appelle Mogwai !

— Quoi ? fit Nixon étonné.

— Référence moldue, répondit Davies avec un sourire mauvais. Elle chante mal et déteste être mouillée. C'est un vrai _monstre_ dans ces cas-là.

Il parut réfléchir avant de renoncer.

— Hum... Ok... Sympa ! Mais pourquoi tu...

Le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée l'empêcha de continuer.

— Ah, je crois que c'est pour toi, claironna Doyle ravi, le seul à encore suivre ce qui se passait à la télé.

Titubant légèrement, de colère et d'ivresse, Roger se dirigea vers l'âtre.

— Oui ? grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

— Bébé ? fit une voix masculine.

— _Excusez-moi_ ?

Il entendit en écho parfait les éclats de rire d'une salle entière sortir de sa cheminée et de sa télé. Forcément, elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait appelé.

— Pardon, c'est Peter Patison, vous êtes en direct pour l'émission _«__Pluie__ de__ gallions_ ». Je suis en compagnie d'August Blum et d'Inger Svenson, votre délicieuse fiancée. Nous avons une question valant deux mille gallions à vous poser. Je vous rappelle que nous jouons pour l'association des Orphelins de Sainte-Mangouste. Vous êtes prêts ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, marmonna Roger.

— Inger va vous poser la question.

Davies regretta sincèrement de ne pas s'être intéressé au jeu un peu plus tôt. Durant les quelques minutes qu'il avait passées à se plaindre de ce surnom et démentir l'état de leur relation, il aurait pu chercher. Du moins tenter de voir ce que pouvait bien être « _Orgueil__ et __Préjugés_ ».

— J'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? J'étais censé t'aider pour le Quidditch !

— Enfin, se défendit-elle. Cela passait cet après-midi à la télé moldue. On l'a enregistré !

— Oui, répondit Davies avec lenteur. Justement parce qu'on n'a pas pu le regarder!

— On l'a enregistré pour moi, rectifia-t-elle froidement. Parce que je devais me préparer pour cette soirée ! Toi, tu as dit que tu restais.

C'était là que ses mensonges allaient se payer. Quitte à choisir, Roger aurait préféré que l'Angleterre entière n'y assiste pas.

— Je n'ai pas vu ce passage, désolé, mentit-il.

Pressée par le temps et par son coéquipier, Inger demanda froidement.

— Et c'est quoi à ton avis ?

Roger pria pour que la loi des probabilités soit vraie.

— Euh... La C ?

La communication coupa alors. Roger se retourna vers le canapé. A l'écran, Inger et son coéquipier paraissaient désappointés. Les regards de ses amis tournés vers lui finirent par le déconcentrer.

— T'as regardé _Orgueil __et __Préjugés_ ? fit Eugene dans un pouffement.

— Oh, la ferme ! J'ai dit ça pour qu'elle me foute la paix cet après-midi.

Devant les regards à la fois interrogateurs et intéressés, il se sentit obligé de développer.

— Elle voulait que je l'accompagne faire des courses pour cette émission à la con et comme je n'avais pas envie de passer trois heures à choisir une paire de chaussures que, de toute façon, on ne verra pas, j'ai préféré esquiver.

— T'avais mieux à faire, c'est ça ? demanda Nixon d'un air entendu, le gratifiant d'un coup de coude.

Roger laissa échapper un soupir. Autant dire la vérité.

— Je suis passé au club avant d'aller voir une amie. Après, j'ai déposé quelques affaires pour Chaton et je suis allé boire un coup, histoire de regarder les filles passer.

— Bien mieux à faire quoi !

Eugene et Nixon se mirent à ricaner. Roger aurait pu démentir si à cet instant, Doyle, toujours autant fasciné par le jeu, ne leur avait pas demandé de se taire.

— Bébé, je crois que tu devrais écouter.

— ._.. __bon __pressentiment,_ disait Inger une main sur le cœur. _Je __sais __que __ce __n'est __pas __suffisant __mais...__ Je __m'engage __à __mettre __la __différence. __Vraiment, __j'ai __confiance en__ mon __fiancé._

— Nom de... Mais on n'est PAS fiancés ! s'écria Davies avant de penser à autre chose. Et on en est à combien là ?

— Deux mille gallions, soupira Doyle.

Le sol sous Roger se mit à tanguer et il pouvait jurer que l'alcool n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

— Putain de merde ! souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son canapé.

Il avait beau être assis, sa chute ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

— Ça va te coûter cher mon vieux, ricana Doyle en lui tapant le genou. La bonne réponse était la A. Pemberley.

— Comment tu le sais ? demanda Eugene les sourcils froncés.

— J'ai lu _Orgueil __et __Préjugés_.

Nixon laissa échapper un rire gras.

— Fillette, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Questions et remarques se précipitèrent dans la tête de Roger, empêchant les mots de sortir dans l'ordre, de manière distincte et calme.

— Mais... Mais t'es... T'es con ou quoi ? bégaya-t-il alors que Doyle, vexé, défendait chèrement sa virilité. On s'en fout ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

— Ben... T'as pas demandé.

Inspirant profondément, Roger fit l'effort de prendre sur lui.

— Elle va payer à cause de toi !

Alors qu'il aurait dû se taire, Doyle ne put s'en empêcher.

— _Vous_ allez payer !

— Quoi ?

D'un geste de la tête, il lui conseilla de mieux regarder sa télé. Inger, sans égard pour lui, avait décidé de continuer.

— _Mon__ fiancé __et __moi __allons __payer. __C'est __une__ cause __importante __et..._

— MAIS ON EST PAS FIANCES ! _Merde_! Cette bague-là, fit-il ulcéré en pointant l'écran, elle n'est même pas de moi !

— V_ous __voulez __confirmer ?_ fit l'animateur.

Par solidarité et même si cela ne servit pas, toutes les personnes présentes dans son salon les supplièrent de ne pas le faire.

— Non, non, non, non, non, murmura Roger les yeux fermés, dans l'espoir que ça puisse aider.

— _Oui_.

Alors que le public de l'émission applaudissait, Davies, lui, hurlait.

— Putain ! Elle va me ruiner.

— Arrête, t'es pas non plus dans le besoin, signala Eugene pour le faire relativiser. Flaquemare voulait te faire signer un contrat en or, j'ai lu ça dans le journal.

— Des conneries, répondit Roger écœuré. Ils n'ont jamais voulu. C'est Ellis qu'ils veulent. Et vu qu'il a saboté son contrat, c'est déjà fait.

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent Nix' et Doyle d'une même voix.

— Mais même, reprit Eugene, ignorant comme Roger les questions des autres invités. A Wigtown, ça va... Tu es plutôt bien payé.

— Plus que moi en tous cas, soupira Doyle.

Davies le fit taire d'un coup de pied qu'il évita sans peine.

— Elle n'a pas un rond, s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle paie ? C'est moi qui vais devoir payer pour sa bêtise. Ne compte pas sur ses talents pour faire rentrer un peu d'argent. Son disque ? Personne ne va l'acheter. Je suis à deux doigts de me percer les tympans quand elle se met à chanter. Émission de merde.

Furieux et ivre, Roger se plaça devant la télé et la menaça du doigt.

— Bande de crétins ! Mais pourquoi elle y est allée ? Et pourquoi ils l'ont invitée ? Mais quelle conne! Je lui avais dit... Elle est stupide et...

— Ahem... Roger !

— Heureusement qu'on n'est pas fiancé, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, je la larguerais direct !

— Roger !

— Si ça se trouve, c'est contagieux en plus ! J'espère que vous êtes vaccinés.

— _Roger_ !

— Quoi ? fit-il en se tournant. Mais c'est vrai ! Je... Oh...

Même l'alcool ingéré ne pouvait expliquer ce qui s'était passé. L'appartement, en l'espace de quelques secondes, avait été littéralement envahi. Des gens avec des caméras, des machins pour le son, un présentateur dont il avait oublié le nom et l'émission, des inconnus train de noter, des Plumes à papotes. C'était curieux et sûrement très mauvais.

Et au milieu de tout ça, évidemment, trônait Inger.

Roger jeta un regard à la télévision où l'image s'était soudainement figée.

Piégé.

— Merde, souffla-t-il.

— Surprise, marmonna quelqu'un dans la salle.

— C'était une caméra cachée...

Entendre Inger parler le fit sursauter. S'il avait été sobre, il se serait rappelé de tout ce qu'il avait dit et aurait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Malheureusement, il ne l'était pas.

— Bébé, fit-elle avec un sourire. Reconnais que tu ne t'en doutais pas, pas vrai ?

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Sans grande conviction mais cela donna le change. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes pour en plaisanter.

Roger pouvait dire du mal d'Inger. Elle le méritait réellement. Il y avait cependant un talent qu'il ne pouvait lui retirer, outre sa beauté, maintenant, il le savait.

Putain ce qu'elle était bonne actrice.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Lire entre les lignes"

Vous pouvez retrouver Roger, ses coéquipiers et sa fiancée dans "_Des jours et Davies_", sur le LJ ou le recueil "_Dieux du Stade_".


	2. Lire entre les lignes

**CHATON**

Merci, merci, merci à tous pour vos petits mots. Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur (et fait réaliser que j'aurais eu l'air un peu bête si je n'avais pas fini cette histoire!). J'ai répondu aux reviews anonymes sur mon Livejournal. S'il y a encore un problème au niveau de la clarté, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (j'ai le nez dedans depuis trop longtemps).  
>Le chapitre du jour est le plus court de l'histoire. C'est dur d'en parler sans en dire plus sur les chapitres suivants (accrochez-vous jusqu'au 4!).<br>Je ne suis ni journaliste, ni juriste, donc excusez les approximations et les clichés...

Je ferai un petit rappel des OCs à chaque chapitre, en ne citant que ceux qui ont déjà été vus dans les chapitres précédents et qui auront un rôle dans le chapitre du jour (clair ou pas?).

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Rita Skeeter a eu l'exclusivité des photos du premier bébé Potter, ce qui a franchement énervé la patronne du Daily Wizard, le magazine people sorcier. Prête à tout pour contrer ça, elle envoie ses troupes à la recherche d'un scoop encore plus croustillant. Notamment la petite Sander, qui se charge de la couverture d'une émission de télé. Roger Davies l'ignorait, mais il est la cible de cette émission. Piégé par sa, pas vraiment, fiancée, il se livre à des confidences, qui ont été entendues... et qui sont peut-être sur le point d'être répétées.

**Piqûre de rappel**

Gilda Green - Rédactrice en chef du _Daily Wizard_, le plus grand (le seul?) magazine people sorcie.  
>Moïra Sander - Nouvelle stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>, attribuée à Darwin.  
>Darwin - Journaliste du <em>Daily Wizard<em>, auteur du plus grand scoop du journal et qui lui a attiré le respect de ses pairs.

Libby Livingstone - Présidente des Wigtown Wanderers, employeur de Roger Davies, fille cadette du propriétaire des distilleries Firewhisky.  
>Inger Svenson - Mannequin danois en quête de reconversion. "Fiancée" de Roger Davies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lire entre les lignes<strong>

**oOoOo  
><strong>

**IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE DE POURRI AU ROYAUME DU DANEMARK**

(_Daily __Wizard_, édition du 14 avril 2004)

_C'est ce que Shakespeare disait. Inger Svenson, le top model danois, a pu découvrir lors de l'enregistrement de la fameuse émission de variété « Magique surprise » qu'il en était de même dans ses environs immédiats. Roger Davies, son compagnon et célèbre Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers, ivre pour l'occasion, a ainsi publiquement désavoué leurs fiançailles et confessé de multiples adultères._

_Les avocats des différentes parties font pression sur les producteurs pour que l'émission ne soit pas diffusée. Le mal est cependant déjà fait. Notre envoyée spéciale, Moïra Sander, vous révèle les détails de cette étrange soirée._

_Lire l'article page 3._

**oOoOo**

— Combien ?

— En tout ?

— De plus que nous...

Le malaise de son collègue était révélateur. Avant de penser à répliquer, tous devaient d'abord accepter l'affront qui leur avait été fait.

— Beaucoup.

Warren Whitby, rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette__ du __Sorcier_, referma l'exemplaire du _Daily__ Wizard_ qu'il avait entre les mains et le posa sur son bureau. Face à lui, son adjoint ne savait plus où regarder. Pour le plus grand quotidien sorcier, se faire voler la vedette par ce torchon était une chose difficile à encaisser.

— Pourquoi ? finit par murmurer Whitby, rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, son interlocuteur resta muet et s'assit sur le siège que son patron avait fait venir à lui.

— Le sexe est vendeur, osa-t-il finalement suggérer.

— Pourquoi personne de chez nous n'était là-bas ? rectifia Whitby les sourcils froncés.

— Enfin, Warren, c'est une émission sans intérêt. Nous aurions perdu notre temps ! Tout le monde se moque de ces pseudos célébrités piégées !

Whitby le savait, il n'avait pas tort... En théorie. Les faits démontraient ce matin le contraire.

— Sauf ce jour-là, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber contre son dossier.

Songeurs, les deux hommes gardèrent un instant le silence. Un parchemin, plié en forme d'avion, plana quelques secondes au dessus de leurs têtes avant de se poser sur le bureau du rédacteur. Celui-ci hésita mais finit par le déplier.

— Pile à l'heure, marmonna-t-il à regret.

Le résultat des ventes du matin était arrivé. Et elles étaient encore pires qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. On ne parlait plus d'affront, mais de véritable camouflet.

— On a un problème. Un _gros_ problème. Convoque-moi la rédaction. Dans dix minutes. Nous avons un plan à trouver. Appelle Skeeter, elle va devoir nous aider.

Sans plus attendre, son adjoint sortit faire son annonce. A nouveau seul dans son bureau, Warren Whitby jeta un autre coup d'œil à la couverture du _Daily__ Wizard _où Davies et sa danoise se lançaient des regards assassins. Ce journal était un vrai torchon, il aurait été fou de le nier. Mais son homologue Green avait du talent, un peu trop pour eux, malheureusement.

— C'est totalement ridicule !

L'irruption dans la pièce de Rita Skeeter, figure emblématique de la _Gazette_, le fit sursauter.

— C'est ce que demande le peuple... se força-t-il à plaisanter.

Le sarcasme ne prit pas. Loin de là.

— Pitié ! cracha-t-elle. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle !

Évidemment, il n'y avait que _ça_ qui la dérangeait.

— A vrai dire, je n'ai encore rien décidé.

— Comment peux-tu seulement hésiter ? Tu vas retarder la publication de _mon_ article sur les Potter le temps que tout ça se tasse, ricana-t-elle. Et c'est totalement ridicule ! Davies et ses minettes ne font pas le poids. Et ils ne le feront jamais face à _ça_!

Elle jeta alors sur le bureau le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait. Laissant échapper un soupir, Whitby se massa les tempes un bref instant. Skeeter avait raison mais ce n'était pas un risque à prendre. Cet article là serait historique. On ne pouvait pas se hasarder à le gâcher. Le _Daily __Wizard_ n'était rien d'autre qu'une vaste plaisanterie mais depuis l'affaire du Toxico...

— Je voudrais m'assurer que Green n'ait rien derrière la tête, finit-il par avouer. Ils nous ont déjà eus, je te le rappelle.

— Un coup de chance et tu leur attribuerais des talents journalistiques? ricana Skeeter amère. Ils ne font que répéter ce qu'on leur demande de dire.

Elle alla pointer du doigt le journal posé sur le bureau.

— Cette Sander ne nous apprend rien. Davies ivre à deux jours d'un grand match ? Il a une maîtresse ? Quel scoop ! Il n'y a pas de nom, _rien _! Cette dinde ne sera pas la première à être trompée ! Nous serons en revanche les premiers à montrer les photos du fils Potter ! Jack...

— James.

— Peu importe ! s'écria-t-elle excédée, chassant cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

Skeeter avait raison, comme tous ceux à qui il avait demandé conseil. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les écouter. Son instinct lui dictait de se méfier.

— Attendons de voir qui elle met sur le coup. Attendons les articles à venir. Attendons de voir quels détails nous ont pour l'instant échappé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

— Ils ont un coup d'avance. Et le garderont tant que le script de tout ça ne sera pas publié.

**oOoOo**

— Comment ça, je ne peux pas le consulter ?

Les années passant n'avaient en rien adouci le caractère de sa présidente. Alors qu'il avait travaillé en compagnie de Livingstone Père, si juste et si posé, du frère, bien plus pondéré, Puck avait encore aujourd'hui du mal à s'habituer aux emportements et autres fureurs de la cadette du clan propriétaire des distilleries Firewhisky. Quoi qu'en cet instant, la colère spectaculaire de Libby était plutôt justifiée. En tant qu'avocat du club des Wigtown Wanderers, Puck était souvent porteur des mauvaises nouvelles, le messager sur lequel on n'hésitait plus à tirer. Aussi, il ne fut pas plus impressionné par ces éclats de voix.

— Leurs avocats ont bloqué la procédure, soupira-t-il fataliste. La production de l'émission est bien heureuse de garder cela encore un peu au chaud et profite pleinement de cette publicité gratuite. Et même si Davies est sous nos intérêts, il en est tout autrement pour sa fiancée. Son avocat est déterminé à ce que rien d'autre ne soit ajouté.

Un silence lourd s'instaura alors dans le bureau de la présidente où se tenait cette réunion improvisée.

— Techniquement, ils ne sont pas fiancés.

Même familier des colères de Livingstone, Puck n'aurait pas apprécié le regard qu'elle venait de lancer à Ferris, son bras droit, auteur de cette mauvaise blague. Lui n'aurait pas osé.

— Nous devons savoir ce qui a été dit, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sans appel. Et ce qui sera répété. Tout ceci est très… emmerdant, je ne vois pas d'autres mots, désolée. Forcément, il a fallu que cela arrive _maintenant_.

L'avocat jeta un regard à travers la grande baie vitrée de la pièce, leur offrant une vue imprenable sur le terrain de jeu des Wigtown Wanderers. Dans l'enceinte du stade, une dizaine d'employés s'activaient à fixer banderoles et bannières aux couleurs du club à grands renforts de sorts pour la rencontre du surlendemain. Assurément, tous avaient d'autres chats bien plus importants à fouetter.

— En attendant, reprit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge, nous pouvons porter dès maintenant plainte pour diffamation. Les menaces répétées par les joueurs ne sont évidemment pas les tiennes et cette publicité pour le Firewhisky est totalement déplacée...

— Puck, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire faible, pitié.

Faire ça proprement, au Firewhisky… Bien sûr, elle l'avait dit et pensé. Libby Livingstone était loin d'être sage et pondérée mais elle assumait et ne reniait jamais acte, parole et pensée. C'était une qualité qu'on ne pouvait lui retirer et qui expliquait en partie le fait qu'après toutes ces années, Puck n'ait pas encore démissionné.

— Bien, fit la présidente d'un ton déterminé. Essayons de mettre ça un instant de côté et restons concentrés sur nos objectifs. Le match. Rien d'autre. Et quand nous en saurons plus, nous aviserons. Avec un peu de chance, sa langue fera désormais de nouveau partie des choses que Davies parvient à maîtriser. En tout cas, il faudra y veiller.

**oOoOo**

— Les gars, c'est la fin de notre métier.

Jonas avait toujours eu tendance à dramatiser. Cette hist€oire de balai brisé, la dernière défaite d'Appelby, Bennet et son jubilé. Driscoll mettait ça sur le compte de la passion et de la jeunesse. Encore qu'en cette occasion, son émoi était justifié. La rédaction entière du _Quidditch__ Magazine_ ressemblait à une ruche enfumée depuis le début de la matinée.

Ann Driscoll interrompit son paquetage et leva les yeux en direction de son jeune confrère.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Abasourdi qu'elle ose poser la question, Jonas la dévisagea longuement, un étrange rictus aux lèvres et une paire de chaussettes à la main.

Selon toute vraisemblance, par le temps qui s'annonçait, l'affrontement de ces deux équipes de niveau égal, bien que supérieur à la moyenne du championnat, était fait pour durer. Rechanges, nourriture, plaids, plumes à papote, parchemins et encriers étaient donc à emporter. Lorsque la couverture du match avait été décidée, Ann et ses vingt ans de journalisme avaient choisi Jonas le Dramatique pour l'accompagner, chose qui avait empli le jeune homme d'une immense fierté. Le petit lui rappelait son propre fils, raison qui faisait d'elle la seule de la direction à appeler la bleusaille par son prénom. L'émotivité et le sens dramatique du garçon pour occuper les longues heures de matchs et de pause avaient fini de motiver son choix. Ses collègues s'en étaient énormément amusés. La rumeur de l'affaire Davies qui courait depuis la matinée avait transformé les moqueries en véritable envie.

Comprenant qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui et qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie question qu'elle posait, Jonas finit par poser sa paire de chaussettes et par soupirer, agacé :

— C'est ça qui intéressent les gens dans le Quidditch, désormais. Qui couche avec qui ? Dans quelle pub Machin va jouer ? Bientôt, ils se mettront aussi à chanter... ajouta-t-il écœuré.

— C'est le lot de toutes les stars.

— Ce sont des athlètes de haut-niveau, rectifia Jonas les lèvres pincées. Ils ne devraient être que ça.

Driscoll retint avec peine un sourire. Elle aussi avait été idéaliste dans sa jeunesse. Vivre pour sa passion jour après jour lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines réalités. Encore que, sur ce point précis, elle avait tendance à l'approuver. Mais la passion de Jonas, en cet instant, ne faisait que l'aveugler.

— Je t'en prie, expliqua-t-elle en rangeant sa veste dans son sac. Tout le monde se doutait que Davies n'était pas un modèle de fidélité ! Encore qu'avec une femme comme la sienne, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a pu aller chercher ailleurs.

Prêt à répliquer, le jeune homme se ravisa et fronça les sourcils.

— Je te trouve bien indifférente à tout ça, marmonna-t-il méfiant. Ça a même l'air de te plaire !

Elle se mit à sourire devant l'air indigné de son collègue.

— Reconnais que ça tombe au mauvais moment, pas vrai ?

— Que le scandale éclate à deux jours de leur match, marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction, pour sûr, ça va les perturber.

Voyant son regard entendu, il comprit enfin qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose et se mit à chercher.

— Ils l'auraient fait exprès ? s'étonna Jonas, comme s'il trouvait l'idée incongrue. Pour les déstabiliser ?

— Force est de constater que ça marcherait, souffla Ann en fermant son sac. Le tout est maintenant de savoir qui on cherche véritablement à déstabiliser.

A son air perdu, elle devina qu'il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle insinuait. Ayant pitié de lui, Driscoll renonça à le lui faire deviner.

— Le mercato commence plusieurs semaines, rappela-t-elle. Et pas mal de contrats arrivent à leur fin. Pas mal de joueurs vont se retrouver sur le marché...

— Vous voulez dire que Davies...

— Je connais Roger Davies. Et quoi qu'il ait dit, ça devait valoir la peine d'être entendu. Il doit forcément exister une trace de tout cela. Et dans cette trace, un simple mot, un détail, te montrera l'essence même de notre métier.

**oOoOo**

— Vous voulez le publier ?

En quelques heures, Moïra Sander avait acquis un statut particulier. Elle avait trouvé le scoop. Elle l'avait mis en mots et rapporté. Les ventes du journal avaient ce matin explosé. Elle était entrée dans l'histoire de son magazine préférée. Tout le monde en parlait. Même sa mère l'avait appelée pour la féciliter.

Elle avait été là, à l'instant T.

Du coup, même seule dans le bureau de Gilda Green, elle se sentait nettement moins intimidée.

— Ce bout de papier vaut de l'or, fit la rédactrice en chef un sourire aux lèvres. Ne dévoilons pas notre dernière carte avant l'heure.

Moïra regarda son premier article avec fierté. Non seulement, elle venait d'être publiée mais en plus, elle pouvait se permettre de savourer la sensation de pouvoir que ce script lui conférait (retranscription plus que fidèle de ce qu'elle avait entendu et consciencieusement noté). Seule journaliste témoin de la scène, elle avait l'exclusivité. Et si Davies et son « Mogwai » pouvaient porter plainte et bloquer la diffusion de l'émission, elle était dégagée de toute contrainte et pouvait rendre public ce à quoi elle avait assisté.

— Bien, qu'allons-nous faire ?

— Nous allons attendre, soupira Gilda. Darwin ne devrait pas tarder.

Déçue, Sander allait demander des explications quand le regard qu'on lui adressa l'en dissuada. Article choc ou pas, elle ne restait qu'une stagiaire et envoyée là par hasard, parce que Darwin n'était pas présent.

— Il va prendre la suite.

La nouvelle lui avait été annoncée d'une voix froide et dénuée de compassion. Choquée, elle mit un instant à réagir.

— P… Pourquoi ? bégaya-t-elle.

Moïra vit le visage fermé de sa patronne un instant se radoucir. Avait-elle pris conscience de sa dureté ou était-ce pour mieux l'achever ?

— Sais-tu pourquoi nous l'appelons Darwin ?

Non, elle l'ignorait. A vrai dire, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Mais dans son esprit, c'est parce qu'il n'assumait pas son métier. Son pseudonyme lui permettait de se cacher.

— Darwin refusait de travailler pour nous. Faute de mieux, il a dû s'en contenter. Les premiers temps furent pour le moins houleux. Lui rêvait d'investigation, de grand journalisme. En tant que débutant, je n'avais que de basses tâches à lui confier. Il se contentait d'assister aux soirées, de reporter ce qui se passait. Jusqu'au jour où...

— L'affaire du Toxico a éclaté.

— Il l'a faite éclater. Darwin ne s'est pas contenté de rapporter les faits. Il a enquêté. Et finalement trouvé. Darwin n'est pas qu'un journaliste people. Disons qu'il en est la forme… évoluée.

Son référent était digne du grand Sherlock, soit. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser à elle aussi la chance de se révéler ? C'était une trouvaille mais de là à déranger sa Majesté Darwin… Sauf si...

— Et vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose à trouver dans cet adultère ?

— Je l'ignore... avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Mais je sais que s'il y a quelque chose, personne d'autre ne le trouvera. Après le Toxico, nos concurrents ont fait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de le débaucher. Mais Darwin est resté.

— Pourquoi ?

— Le Toxico lui serait passé sous le nez à la _Gazette __du __Sorcier_. Ici, il sait qu'il peut très bien tomber à nouveau sur une affaire comme celle-là et qu'il…

Trois coups frappés à la porte du bureau interrompirent les propos de Green. Tournant la tête en direction de l'entrée, Moïra Sander vit entrer un grand homme d'origine asiatique au physique passe-partout qui lui aurait permis de travailler dans bien d'autres milieux et qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser depuis que son stage avait débuté. Comme annoncé, Darwin n'avait pas tardé à arriver, tenant à la main la petite note sur papier cyan qui le conviait ici.

— J'ai cru comprendre que pas mal de choses s'étaient passée en mon absence, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils vacants.

La boue sur les chaussures et le bas du pantalon de son référent attirèrent le regard de la jeune stagiaire. Elle remarqua alors les traces qu'il avait laissées sur le tapis en entrant sans que cela ne paraisse le perturber ou l'inquiéter. Green, faisant le même constat, fronça un court instant les sourcils avant de finalement se fendre d'un sourire.

— Tu l'as lu ?

— Oui. Du bon travail, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Moïra.

Celle-ci se sentit rougir légèrement.

— Alors, tu seras ravi de découvrir ça !

Elle fit venir à elle une version du script posée sur son bureau et la lui tendit. Les sourcils froncés, Darwin se plongea dans la lecture. Les deux femmes le laissèrent faire en silence, scrutant son visage pourtant impassible, à l'affût de la moindre réaction. Quand il eut finit, il soupira.

— Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je...

— Oh, si ! Tu enquêteras.

— Et par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? fit-il avec mauvaise grâce.

— Fais confiance à ton instinct.

Moïra le vit ne pas attendre son reste et se lever. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, puisqu'elle avait été relevée du dossier, elle ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Au moment où ils quittaient la pièce, la voix de Gilda Green les rattrapa.

— Chaton... Trouve la moi !

**oOoOo**

La veille du match opposant les Wingtown Wanderers au club de Flaquemare, l'article fut finalement publié.

Ce matin-là, Roger le sut en découvrant la pile de courrier devant sa fenêtre, Puck à sa porte et en entendant sa cheminée sans cesse crépiter. Sa journée au vert venait de lui passer sous le nez.

Ce matin-là, à la _Gazette __du __Sorcier_, on renonça pour les jours à venir à mettre sous presse le dossier spécial Potter.

Ce matin-là, Libby Livingstone convoqua une réunion de crise, pour savoir quelle défense adopter.

Ce matin-là, à Caerphilly, les jurons d'une femme firent sursauter toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Ce matin-là, quelque part dans une ville de Cornouailles, un ancien Serpentard sentit que son heure était arrivée.

Ce matin-là, dans un quartier de Londres, Chaton ignorait encore tout de ce qui était en train de se passer.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose <strong>: "L'odeur du sang"

Vous pouvez retrouver:

- Libby, Ferris et Puck dans "_L'enfer du dimanche_" et "_Des jours et Davies_", recueil "Dieux du Stade".  
>- Roger, Inger et ses coéquipiers dans "<em>Des jours et Davies<em>", recueil "Dieux du Stade" ou sur le Livejournal.

Vous qui aimez les fics sportives et atypiques, je vous suggère d'aller jeter un oeil à "**Extérieur, corde, extérieur**" de Javier Made True (sur ce site). L'auteur a inventé un nouveau sport, le Torus, et une ribambelle de nouveaux personnages. Je m'étais engagée à faire un peu de bêta sur cette histoire mais avec Chaton, je n'ai plus le temps.. *essaie de se faire pardonner*


	3. L'odeur du sang

**CHATON**

Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un vrai soulagement pour mois. J'ai bataillé pour venir à bout de cette histoire. Savoir que ce n'était pas en vain (enfin, pour autre chose que mon _immense_ satisfaction personnelle) m'ôte un sacré poids.  
>J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde par MP ou sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça s'embrouille que je rectifie le tir par la suite.<br>Funny fact avant de passer à la suite: on m'a mis sous le nez l'affaire Tevez (un footballer fâché avec son club qui a fugué à l'autre bout du monde) cette semaine (j'avoue que je décroche lentement du monde du sport maintenant donc je laisse passer quelques perles). C'est tellement ce qui arrivera à un des personnages. Je vous le dis, c'est un milieu passionnant!

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Roger Davies a été piégé par sa "fiancée" lors d'une émission de télé durant laquelle il s'est livré à de fâcheuses révélations. L'émission n'a pas été diffusée mais une journaliste du _Daily Wizard_, présente lors de l'enregistrement, a tout balancé. Et tout le monde s'est mis à trouver ça très intéressant. Les différentes rédactions s'échauffent. A quelques jours du match opposant Wigtown à Flaquemare, le _Daily Wizard_ publie les détails des secrets révélés, tandis que leur fin limier est lancé sur les traces de la mystérieuse Chaton.

**Piqûre de rappel**

Libby Livingstone - Présidente du club des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Ferris - Son bras droit.<br>Puck - Avocat des Wigtown Wanderers

Gerry Nixon - Coéquipier de Roger Davies, Batteur  
>Walter Ellis - Coéquipier de Roger Davies, Poursuiveur<p>

* * *

><p><strong>L'odeur du sang<strong>

_« En tous cas, au regard du nombre de journalistes venus me voir ce mardi, je ne peux pas oublier que vous êtes attirés par l'odeur du sang »_

Raymond Domenech

**oOoOoOo**

**L'AME VAGABONDE**

(éditorial du _Balai Magazine_, 15 avril 2004)

Ce qui au départ n'était qu'une simple affaire people est en train de bouleverser lentement mais sûrement le monde du Quidditch britannique.

Nombre de rédactions se sont demandées ces dernières heures quelle importance devait être portée à l'affaire Davies (piégé à son insu par sa fiancée, dévoilant ainsi certains détails de leur vie privée). L'aspect people a-t-il lieu d'être dans nos journaux ? Quelle position adopter vis à vis de la vie privée de ces hommes et femmes devenus, par notre fait, par les médias, publics ?

Il s'agit là d'un vieux débat. Et depuis toujours, les avis étaient partagés.

Jusqu'à la publication par nos confrères du _Daily Wizard_, magazine sulfureux ayant révélé en exclusivité cette affaire, du script de l'émission dont la diffusion est encore bloquée à ce jour.

Oui, Roger Davies a bel et bien fait aveu de faiblesse. Et oui, nous ne sommes pas concernés. Pourtant, il nous _faut_ parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Comme la rumeur l'annonçait et comme les instances dirigeantes des clubs le redoutaient, la consommation par les joueurs d'alcool et autres substances dans les jours précédents les compétitions est avérée. Au vu des sommes en jeu et des enjeux que prennent les rencontres, on peut se demander comment peut avoir lieu et comment peut être encore toléré un tel laisser-aller. Pression importante, calendrier de matchs serré, concurrence poste pour poste acharnée : nos sportifs ont toutes les raisons de craquer. A l'heure où leurs salaires sont étroitement surveillés par le Ministère et où chaque annonce de transfert et des sommes « indécentes » déversées provoque un tollé, cette découverte est mal venue. Les précédentes affaires n'ont pas servi.

Les clubs et la fédération devront donc revoir leurs copies. Si la mise au vert et l'isolement avant les rencontres ne suffisent pas, il sera de leur ressort de trouver les moyens qui permettront à l'élite de notre sport d'arriver dans l'enceinte des stades en pleine possession de leur capacité. A chacun de prendre ses responsabilités. A eux de se discipliner.

Le cœur de l'affaire Davies ne se trouve cependant pas là. Ici, le joueur n'a fait que remettre en lumière, une fois de plus, un de nos vieux débats.

Le problème, et là où ce scandale va réellement causer des torts au milieu du Noble Sport, émane de ces quelques malheureux mots.

Walter Ellis quitte bel et bien les Wanderers.

On savait que depuis l'arrivée de Halfpenny, la Poursuiveuse transfuge des Göteborg Gulls, des tensions étaient apparues au sein de l'effectif, tensions confirmées par les divers témoignages recueillis au fil des rencontres. On savait également que cela ne saurait durer. Nous ignorions cependant que la situation était d'ores et déjà réglée.

Le contrat a été rompu dans des conditions « abracadabrantesques », auxquelles nous avons consacrées un dossier spécial dans ce numéro. Si l'astuce est vieille, les conséquences n'en seront pas des moindres.

Alors qu'Ellis était courtisé par de nombreux clubs de notre Championnat et de l'étranger, c'est chez Flaquemare qu'il a choisi de signer. Illégalement et à quelques semaines seulement du début du mercato. Si le président de Flaquemare, Ignace Trebleton, n'a pas souhaité faire des commentaires, il va sans dire que le Ministère a décidé de se pencher sur ce contrat. Il est en effet stipulé dans le règlement de la fédération, et plus précisément dans la charte des transferts, qu'en dehors de prêts de joueurs, aucun accord ne peut être conclu hors des périodes de recrutement. Les parties mises en cause sont donc exposées à des sanctions et ce transfert à une annulation.

Nul doute que sans Davies, cela n'aurait pas été ébruité. Et Ellis aurait rejoint Flaquemare sans que rien ne puisse y être objecté.

Les confidences volées de Davies relevaient de la vie privée. Mais elles ont une incidence publique et juridique. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un journal people, le _Daily Wizard_ en l'occurrence qui avait révélé la plus grande affaire de dopage de ces trente dernières années, met en lumière certaines zones obscures du monde du sport, qui échappent aujourd'hui encore à leurs observateurs.

C'est un véritable débat éthique qui se pose à nous désormais. Et c'est une réflexion que seront amenés à mener les différentes équipes dirigeantes et membres des clubs.

Les confidences de Davies n'auraient peut-être pas dû être publiées. Le pour et le contre continuent encore de s'affronter.

Le mal est déjà fait. Nous n'avons pas fini d'en entendre parler.

**oOoOo**

— Je suis pour le moins… désappointée.

Libby Livingstone laissa son regard courir sur l'assemblée. Le silence était de rigueur, les visages creusés et figés.

— Nous jouons un match capital dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Aucun de nous ne devrait se trouver ici. Nous avions tous mieux à faire _mais_…

La présidente des Wigtown Wanderers choisit de laisser sa phrase en suspens. Elle aimait les silences, surtout lorsqu'ils devenaient éloquents. Celui-là était plus que parfait. Elle en fut convaincue quand les regards se tournèrent vers la personne assise en bout de table, un jeune homme blond en tenue d'entraînement, pour le moins embarrassé.

— Mais les choses sont telles qu'elles sont, soupira-t-elle à regret. Nous devons trouver des solutions.

— Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas jouer.

Le délicieux accent du coach Montoya flotta un instant dans les airs. Libby aimait les silences. Mais uniquement ceux qu'elle provoquait. Autant dire qu'elle était loin de l'apprécier celui qui venait de s'instaurer. Elle se tourna vers Inigo, surnom que sa ténacité lui avait valu en arrivant en Angleterre des années auparavant.

— Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. _Qui_ ? Ellis ? Davies ?

— Les deux.

Libby manqua de s'étouffer. Inigo avait beau être efficace et performant, il était parfois très loin de la réalité. Tout en excessivité. Typique des latins.

— Ellis a trahi, reprit le coach. Davies était ivre. A deux jours avant un match capital, comme vous venez encore de le souligner. Il ne devrait pas même poser un pied dans les vestiaires, encore moins un regard en direction du terrain. Rester sobre, respecter l'équipe et le club. J'appelle ça de la conscience professionnelle.

Suffocante, Libby ne sut pas quoi répondre. Les principes étaient des choses magnifiques. Elle-même en était bourrée. Mais le pragmatisme… De tous, c'était sûrement celui qu'elle préférait. Étant dans l'incapacité temporaire de verbaliser le fond de sa pensée, Ferris, son assistant, jugea bon de prendre le relais.

— Il a eu le temps de dessaouler depuis, signala-t-il doucement. N'est-ce pas, Roger ?

A l'appel de son nom, le joueur qui faisait absolument tout pour se faire oublier, sursauta.

— Oui, tout à fait. Je… Je peux le prouver !

— Mais le monde entier sait que ça ne marchera pas désormais, souffla la présidente atterrée avant de se tourner vers l'entraîneur. Mon cher Montoya, je comprends tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire. En d'autres circonstances, je vous aurais appuyé mais là… Je doute qu'on puisse s'en passer.

Et entre l'éthique professionnelle et les conséquences qu'une défaite lors de ce match pourrait entraîner, elle n'avait pas à hésiter. Pas de cet avis, l'ibérique ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

— Et vu ce qui a été révélé, ajouta-t-elle sombrement, prenant de court l'entraîneur, je doute aussi qu'on parvienne à le remplacer avant l'été. Donc, un peu de pragmatisme, s'il vous plaît.

— L'ennui, c'est que d'autres poseront les mêmes questions, signala Puck. Nous sommes déjà débordés par le courrier. Ce match… Qui se souciera du résultat ?

— _Vous_ ! répliqua Libby agacée. Moi. Les supporters. Peut-être même le monde entier !

Livingstone était consciente qu'elle exagérait. Sûrement pas le monde entier. Mais le résultat de ce match comptait. Oui, Davies était ivre. Oui, Ellis était un rat. Oui, les Wanderers comptaient parmi leurs rangs au moins deux véritables ânes bâtés. Mais ce match était important. Le bénéfice qu'ils en tireraient ne pouvait pas être mis de côté. Sa gestion de la crise allait être surveillée. La famille Livingstone au complet l'attendait au tournant désormais. Ils gagneraient. Et elle veillerait à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne à en douter.

Elle prit une inspiration profonde pour se calmer.

— Une image, ça se froisse, ça s'écorne, ça s'effrite, énonça-t-elle d'une voix sans appel. C'est un fait. Tout se rachète cependant. Il y a des gens dont c'est le métier.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Inigo contrarié.

— Ce pour quoi vous êtes payés. _Tous_, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard circulaire à l'assemblée. Gagner ce match. Défendre nos intérêts. Nous nous occuperons du reste. Les gens auront à l'œil Davies l'ivrogne coureur et bavard ? Sans offense, Roger, je t'aime bien, tu le sais. Alors, profitons-en. Donnons leur une bonne raison de nous observer. Gagnez ce match et nous serons déjà à moitié rachetés.

Sans être totalement convaincues (du moins, aucun ne prit le risque de le lui signifier), les personnes présentes finirent par opiner du chef. Satisfaite, la présidente se tourna vers Montoya.

— Est-ce que nous sommes prêts ?

Plus qu'une demande, sa question sonna comme une prière.

— Autant qu'on puisse l'être dans ces conditions…

— Laissez-moi l'illusion de prendre ça pour un oui, s'il vous plait.

Le raclement de gorge de Ferris, à ses côtés, détourna son attention.

— La conférence de presse va commencer, annonça-t-il en désignant sa montre à gousset.

— Parfait, soupira-t-elle. Mon cher entraîneur, la meute nous attend. Elle est affamée et a besoin de sang frais. Parlons du match et des sanctions qui pèsent sur Davies. Roger, je te le répète, je t'aime bien. Mais la prochaine fois, contente-toi de révéler les infos les unes après les autres, ok ?

Il n'y aurait évidemment pas de prochaine fois. Nul n'en doutait. Libby prit tout de même le temps de s'assurer que le Poursuiveur en soit parfaitement conscient avant de le laisser transplaner. Elle avait beau l'apprécier, au prochain écart, elle le braderait.

Désormais seule en compagnie de l'entraîneur, elle eut à supporter le long du trajet menant à la salle de conférence son regard désapprobateur. Pour une fois, elle s'abstint de relever. Elle détestait au moins autant que lui la situation et lui n'avait pas le clan Livingstone à satisfaire et à rassurer.

Ironiquement, quels que soient les reproches qu'elle lui avait faits, l'unique point positif de cette affaire était que Roger en ait trop dit. Elle le comprit en découvrant les journalistes surexcités et en entendant les premières questions fuser. Avec tous ces détails sordides, cette histoire de transfert serait bien vite oubliée. Elle aurait le champ libre pour se venger.

**oOoOo**

— Pour la dernière fois, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter ?

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face lui adressa un regard agacé. Angus Owen, recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults, poussa un soupir et tenta de reprendre le fil de sa lecture. Avant d'être à nouveau rapidement interrompu par le cliquetis d'une plume qu'on s'amusait à dépiauter.

— Ne me force pas à aller en parler à MacGrigor, gronda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

La menace, bien que totalement puérile, de voir mêler à tout ça leur patron fut efficace. Sa collègue posa sa plume et tenta d'apaiser ses nerfs en se levant et en faisant les cent pas.

Depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, l'atmosphère du club était électrique. Dans le bureau des recruteurs, elle était même apocalyptique. Même lui, le plus expérimenté de tous, s'était laissé abuser.

Sa sagesse et son bon sens l'avaient cependant vite raisonné.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa collègue. Jamais Quinn Riley ne le digèrerait.

— Il va me virer ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton mélodramatique.

Un ricanement moqueur lui échappa.

— Tu es ridicule, répliqua Owen acerbe, plongé dans la rédaction d'un parchemin.

— Je ne perds jamais. Pas comme ça, ajouta-t-elle pressentant sa répartie. C'était dans la poche. Il avait donné son accord.

— Et il a donné son âme à Flaquemare. Qui s'en serait douté ?

Elle cessa aussitôt de marcher. Owen leva les yeux vers elle et la découvrit songeuse. Il avait pourtant dit la vérité. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'Ellis les tromperait. Et si Davies ne l'avait pas révélé par accident, personne ne l'aurait su avant le début du mercato. Même si le président MacGrigor regrettait l'échec de ce transfert, cela ne constituait pas un motif pour la renvoyer.

— Tu ne doutais pas tant… reprit-il lentement.

Sa remarque la sortit de ses pensées.

— Pardon ?

— Je disais que tu ne doutais pas tant avant.

Elle prit aussitôt la mouche et repartit d'un pas raide vers son bureau.

— _Avant_ ? répéta-t-elle glaciale. Cela n'a rien à voir.

— Tes échecs ne te touchaient pas à ce point, répondit-il un sourcil haussé.

— Je te dis que cela n'a absolument rien à voir ! répliqua-t-elle, elle-même surprise de s'emporter. J'ai passé des semaines à le convaincre. Et il avait donné son accord de principes.

— A voir la façon dont a été rompu le contrat, tu sais désormais qu'il n'en a aucun, dit son collègue avant d'ajouter, presque pour la rassurer. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il ne soit pas chez nous.

Angus Owen n'était pas homme à avoir des sentiments dès que l'on parlait de son métier. Pour avoir partagé son bureau durant des années, Riley, plus que quiconque, le savait. Sa tentative pour la réconforter ne pouvait pas fonctionner.

— Owen, ne sois pas ridicule ! s'écria-t-elle agacée. Il nous le fallait. C'est le meilleur dans sa catégorie. Oh, bien sûr, il y a toujours West chez les Falcons et Halfpenny ! Mais je doute que Wigtown la laisse partir comme ça désormais. On avait besoin d'un joueur comme lui.

— Et à cause de toi, il nous a échappé, fit-il faussement songeur. C'est vrai, MacGrigor devrait te virer.

En une autre occasion, il n'aurait pas manqué de rire ouvertement de la tête affligée que faisait Riley. Celle-ci l'était en fait un peu trop.

— Il m'a convoquée dans son bureau demain soir, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je doute que ce soit pour prendre le thé. Tu as lu la presse ? Nous en sommes la risée !

Owen ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Cette histoire avec Ellis avait-elle donc eu tant d'impact sur elle ?

— Si ça te fait si peur, suggéra-t-il, passe à autre chose. Trouves-en un autre…

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Owen savait qu'il s'hasardait en chemin glissant mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

— Tu as changé Riley. Avant, tu…

— Laisse « avant » où il est, tu veux ? siffla-t-elle froidement. Ça n'a rien à avoir avec « avant », ok ? Je n'ai pas changé. J'ai juste mûri.

— En devenant aussi douce qu'un chaton ? ricana-t-il. Tu as mal choisi le métier pour le faire. La Quinn que je connaissais…

Ses allusions répétées au passé finirent par la faire craquer.

— Je sais ! s'écria-t-elle furieuse. La Quinn que tu connaissais ne se laisserait pas abattre. La Quinn que tu connaissais rebondirait aussitôt. La Quinn que tu connaissais serait déjà en train de remuer ciel et terre pour trouver un autre défi, un autre joueur à ramener. La Quinn que tu connaissais n'aurait jamais eu peur de se faire virer. Mais la Quinn que tu connais, Owen, a simplement perdu ces six dernières semaines. Et elle a le droit de ne pas apprécier.

A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta et laissa sa colère se dissiper. Si Owen ne lui fit pas la faveur d'abandonner, ce fut d'une voix apaisante qu'il se permit de continuer.

— La Quinn que je connaissais n'aurait tout simplement pas abandonné. Elle aurait…

En fait, elle avait parcouru il y a quelques années de ça des milliers de kilomètres en une seule nuit, parce que l'idée de perdre l'avait révoltée. Mais même pour lui qui en ces murs refusait toute compassion et sentiment, le lui rappeler à cet instant aurait été cruel et déplacé. Aussi fut-il surpris quand ce fut elle qui reprit.

— … elle aurait sûrement pris des places pour assister au match avec la ferme intention de botter le train de cet enfoiré ? fit-elle avec un sourire en exhibant les billets.

Etonné, Owen esquissa un sourire et dut reconnaître d'un hochement de tête qu'elle avait gagné. Riley était stupide de nier qu' « avant » avait fait des dégâts et qu' « avant » avait modifié sa manière de travailler. Mais il devait admettre qu' « avant » avait développé en elle le goût de se venger.

**oOoOo**

— Arrête, tu as eu de la chance que je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à tout le monde de ton homosexualité !

Davies passait certainement la pire semaine de sa vie. Ce sentiment était renforcé par l'idée que cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter et qu'en plus d'être la pire, cette semaine s'annonçait également être la plus longue.

Alors quand, libéré par Livingstone (dont il avait un instant pensé qu'elle serait capable de le noyer dans l'une des cuves de la distillerie), il avait pu rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour s'entraîner, le bien-être mental d'Ellis était devenu la dernière chose dont il avait envie de se soucier.

— Quoi ? s'écria le Poursuiveur outré. Je ne…

— Pitié ! reprit Roger. Tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le _voit_ !

En observant la tête que son coéquipier faisait, Davies regretta d'avoir attendu pour se lâcher. A en juger par sa réaction, ce genre de sous-entendus aurait pu l'amuser durant des années.

— Pas du tout, se défendit Ellis fièrement. Je ne suis pas gay !

— J'ai vu comme tu me matais sous la douche, répondit Roger d'un air entendu.

— Oh, et ça n'a absolument rien à avoir avec le fait que tu y danses en chantant « _J'irai danser au bal pour la première fois ce soir_ » comme une gamine de douze ans le ferait.

— C'est bien ce que je disais, reprit Davies sans se soucier du niveau sonore sur lequel on lui parlait désormais. Tu es gay.

A bout de nerfs (Roger n'était pas le seul à passer une mauvaise semaine), Ellis l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Sonné, la vue de l'ancien Serdaigle se brouilla un bref instant.

— Ecoute-moi bien, Davies, le menaça son coéquipier d'une voix grondante. La saison est presque finie. Et crois-moi, la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera dans les airs, je vous exterminerai, toi et ta grande gueule. Mec, je te briserai.

D'autres, en cette occasion, se seraient tus. Mais de toutes les personnes qui l'avaient menacé depuis cette sombre affaire, Ellis était bien le dernier à l'impressionner.

— Faut que tu assumes, sérieux, ricana Roger à moitié étranglé.

Seule la présence de leurs coéquipiers dans le vestiaire empêcha Ellis de céder à l'envie qu'il avait de le frapper. Chose dont Davies lui en était reconnaissant puisqu'Inigo les aurait suspendus (il n'envisageait même pas ce que la présidente aurait pu leur faire) et que seule la perspective de ce match parvenait aujourd'hui à l'empêcher de trop penser.

Se massant d'une main la gorge lorsqu'il le relâcha, Roger remercia d'un regard Nixon qui, en entendant les cris, s'était approché.

— Nom de… cria Ellis, pas calmé pour autant. Putain, t'es con quand tu veux ! Je te tuerai Davies, tu entends. T… Tu… Fais gaffe à toi !

La colère faisait stupidement bafouiller les gens. Roger constata avec amusement que son cher coéquipier n'échappait pas à cette règle.

— Si j'étais toi, répliqua-t-il froidement, je me concentrerais sur le match, ok ? Parce que si on perd à cause de toi, Montoya te tuera… Livingstone viendra brûler tes restes au Firewhisky. Et je ne te parle même pas de ce que fera la Fédération.

Ce brusque rappel à la réalité doucha en partie la rage d'Ellis. Roger passait la pire semaine de sa vie. Mais il savait parfaitement que, même si son coéquipier n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, il n'était pas à envier.

La porte claqua quand le traître quitta le vestiaire. Ignorant les ébauches de reproches et de commentaires, Roger rejoignit les douches et entreprit de se déshabiller. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'Ellis était un gros con et pas si doué que ça sur un balai, contrairement à ce que toute la presse pensait. Ce n'était pas lui qui leur ferait gagner le match. Mais il était capable de le saboter désormais. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas capable de se la fermer (et de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les parages quand il donnait un rendez-vous secret).

Quand l'eau chaude l'eut relaxé et qu'il estima qu'il était temps d'à nouveau se montrer, Davies retourna dans le vestiaire. Une enveloppe l'attendait, à moitié glissée dans son casier.

— C'est sûrement ton Mogwai… plaisanta Nixon. Du moins son avocat.

— Qu'elle m'écrive, soupira Roger. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je reçois trop de courrier de toute façon en ce moment.

Il retira la lettre et la posa sur le banc avant d'ouvrir son casier.

— Je peux ? demanda Nix', curieux.

— Sûr… Mais méfie-toi, l'autre jour, j'ai eu droit à du Bubobulb dans un colis piégé. La communauté danoise n'a pas apprécié que je ridiculise l'une des leurs. Et tu n'imagine pas le nombre de danois qui vivent en Angleterre, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte du vestiaire.

De l'autre côté du couloir, il trouva Forbes, l'elfe de maison du club, au magasin et lui confia son équipement pour qu'il soit nettoyé et lustré pour le lendemain.

— Alors ? fit-il en revenant.

— Rien d'important, répondit Nixon en montrant ses mains intactes, laisse tomber. Un détraqué sûrement.

Ses coéquipiers quittèrent le vestiaire en lui adressant quelques mots d'encouragement. Davies se rhabilla lentement. Ellis pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il était loin d'être impressionné. Demain, il serait prêt à l'affronter. Mieux valait un conflit ouvert que larvé.

Pris de lassitude, Roger laissa échapper un soupir et posa les yeux sur la lettre que Nixon avait laissée sur le banc. Il était entouré par des détraqués, autant voir ce que celui-ci lui voulait.

_Chaton ?_

Cette écriture là, il la reconnaissait. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, maintenant il le savait.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose<strong>: Au cœur de l'Alambic

Vous pouvez retrouver Quinn Riley et le staff des Caerphilly Catapults dans "_Charlie à tout prix_", "_Tentation_", "_La loi de l'emmerdement maximum_" et "_Meet the Weasleys_", recueil "Dieux du stade" ou sur le Livejournal.

Dans la série des fanfictions sportives et atypiques, je vous recommande chaudement "**A la poursuite du Vif d'Or**" de Zazaone. L'envoyée spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier, Ginny Weasley, vous fera vivre de l'intérieur la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch ! C'est pointu, drôle, très documenté... et juste bien ! Qui remportera la Coupe du Monde ? Les paris sont ouverts !


	4. Au coeur de l'Alambic

**CHATON**

Ce quatrième chapitre me tient beaucoup à cœur. C'est un de mes préférés. C'est aussi le premier "inédit" puisque qu'à ce jour, seules les alphas l'ont lu. Si vous continuez à accrocher à cette histoire après ce chapitre, ce sera gagné! J'avoue que j'attends vos réactions avec curiosité.  
>Comme à chaque fois, j'ai répondu aux reviews anonymes sur mon LJ et aux membres par MP. Encore merci !<br>Assez de blablas et place au Quidditch!

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Piégé par sa "fiancée", Roger Davies a révélé, malgré lui, quelques-uns de ses secrets. Il a avoué ne pas être un modèle de fidélité, a impliqué Chaton (dont l'identité suscite bien des intérêts) et a mis à jour la magouille d'un de ses coéquipiers pour quitter le club. Manque de bol, c'est sorti dans la presse.  
>Donc... A peu près tout le monde est en colère et en a après Roger.<br>Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche. Et Flaquemare affronte les Wanderers.

**Piqûre de rappel**

_A Wigtown_  
>Libby Livingstone - Présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Ferris - Bras droit Livingstone.  
>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur, coéquipier de Davies, accusé d'avoir conclu un accord illégal avec Flaquemare.<br>Coach Montoya, dit Inigo - Entraîneur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Halfpenny - Poursuiveuse<p>

_Journalistes_  
>Darwin - Journaliste du <em>Daily Wizard<em> chargé d'enquêter sur l'identité de Chaton  
>Ann Driscoll - Journaliste pour le <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>  
>Jonas Pennigton - Jeune journaliste pour le <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>

_Autres_  
>Inger Svenson - auto-proclamée fiancée de Bébé (Roger Davies).<br>Quinn Riley - Recruteuse pour les Caerphilly Catapults, pensait avoir conclu un accord avec Ellis.  
>Angus Owen - Recruteur pour les Caerphilly Catapults.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Au cœur de l'Alambic<strong>

— Tu n'étais _vraiment_ pas obligé de venir...

Un ricanement moqueur accueillit la remarque de la recruteuse.

— Oui, je sais, soupira Owen sans se formaliser du ton un peu sec que sa collègue avait employé. Mais j'en avais envie. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu vas lui dire.

Quinn Riley s'abstint de répliquer et secoua la tête, résignée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait.

Le brusque rugissement de la foule lui accorda un léger répit. L'Alambic, en ce jour de fête, était bondé. Des vagues rouges et argentées faisaient onduler l'ensemble des tribunes, transformées en une mer de sang. L'enceinte était plus que comble. Comme à chaque match, les supporters avaient répondu présents. Alors que le speaker, à la voix traînante et au fort accent écossais, énumérait les habituelles annonces d'avant-match et prenait soin de chauffer le public (qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, d'après ce que Quinn pouvait en juger), les regards de chacun étaient tournés vers, les deux recruteurs le savaient, une ouverture située à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

L'Alambic était l'unique stade des îles britanniques à être percé en son flanc. Dirigé depuis plusieurs générations par la famille Livingstone, propriétaire des distilleries Firewhisky, le nouvel édifice avait été bâti, il y a dix ans de cela, sur le modèle du cœur de la distillerie, l'alambic, dont il avait reprit le nom. Dans ses hauteurs, les parois du stade convergeaient en un puits de lumière, trop mince pour permettre un éclairage naturel mais idéal pour protéger les joueurs des intempéries. Le fond plat du ballon avait les dimensions exactes du terrain. A moitié enterré dans le sol, le stade ressemblait, vu de l'extérieur, à un simple monticule, haut de seulement quelques mètres. Vu de l'intérieur, c'était une immense cuve portée à ébullition. Alors qu'en Europe, l'entrée des joueurs se faisaient toujours au niveau du terrain, à Wigtown, on avait fait le choix audacieux de leur faire prendre leur envol au beau milieu des spectateurs.

Bien que friande de cet instant et du frisson qu'il procurait, Quinn n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en profiter. Les places qu'ils avaient étaient mauvaises. Pas les pires cependant. La tradition voulait que ces dernières soient réservées aux supporters de l'équipe adverse. A en juger par leur proximité (une quinzaine de mètres et une rangée d'agents de sécurité les en séparaient), il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'on leur avait cédé les seules places restantes.

Riley n'avait pas prévu d'aller voir ce match (avec Owen, encore moins). Leur profession aurait dû leur permettre d'avoir des sièges mieux placés, dans un lieu où ils pourraient réellement observer. C'était une des règles tacites de leur métier. Mais l'affaire Davies avait déclenché une affluence de journalistes jusque-là encore jamais vue (les tribunes leur étant réservées étaient pleine à craquer et Riley avait même vu certains d'entre eux se faire refouler hors de leur périmètre sacré et être réduits à travailler, Multiplettes et Plumes à papotes en mains, au milieu des supporters).

En tant qu'agent de l'ennemi (comment pouvait-on les voir autrement ?), Riley et Owen avaient dû se contenter de ce qu'on leur donnait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? reprit Quinn une fois les cris de la foule enfin retombés. « _Hé, Ellis ! Tu as une drôle de façon de venir jouer chez nous. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est une énorme erreur que tu fais !_ », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix exagérément enjouée.

— Vu le tintouin que cela a provoqué, répliqua Owen avec un sourire, je crois qu'il le sait désormais.

Un grognement échappa à sa collaboratrice. Bien sûr, tout le monde en était conscient. Elle n'avait plus aucune marge pour manœuvrer, les négociations étaient terminées. C'était au Ministère seul de décider de l'avenir et de la validité de ce contrat. Riley était impuissante désormais. L'envie de se venger était là cependant. Et c'était finalement l'unique raison qui l'avait poussée à venir. Un petit quelque chose lui restait en travers de la gorge, un petit rien idiot qui motivait sa colère, un léger détail que pour rien au monde elle n'avouerait à Owen et qui en fait était sa véritable motivation.

Ce n'étaient pas seulement les conditions dans lesquelles tout cela s'était déroulé. Bien que compatissante pour les Wanderers, Riley savait comme tous que casser un contrat était malheureusement devenu un pratique courante dans le métier. Quoi de plus naturel quand un club vous fait signer pour au moins cinq saisons, qu'il vous prête ou vous met au placard si vous le décevez dans l'unique but de ne pas avoir à payer d'indemnité en rompant votre accord prématurément ?

N'importe qui se sentirait piégé.

Elle ne reprochait pas non plus à Ellis de ne pas avoir assumé ce qu'il disait. C'était le B-A-Ba de tous les recruteurs de savoir que tant que le contrat n'est pas signé, rien n'est joué. Et ce n'était certainement pas un refus qui allait la débouter...

Même si, au fond, ces retournements de dernière minute... Elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

Avouer à Owen la vérité n'était que folie. Il n'avait pas attendu pour mettre « avant » sur le tapis.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser son trouble et reporta son attention une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

— Tiens, signala-t-elle amusée. Les recruteurs de Flaquemare sont là !

Non sans plaisir, elle constata que les deux vipères, étaient encore plus mal loties qu'elle (le match se jouait à la quasi-verticale pour eux... bien fait !)

— Tu m'étonnes, ricana Owen en adressant par dessus son épaule un regard affligé au supporter des Wanderers à l'origine d'un malheureux envol de bière. Ce match est capital pour eux. Et pas parce que leur club serait en passe de gagner le championnat. Ils vont pouvoir voir de leurs yeux si leur nouveau petit protégé vaut la peine de subir ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à traverser...

Quinn se fendit d'un soupir satisfait. Pour sûr, il y allait avoir procès. Scandale et procès ! Riley n'avait fait que croiser la mère Livingstone en de très rares occasions mais d'après ce que MacGrigor en disait, elle était les travers écossais incarnés (et passait donc son temps à le traiter de tous les noms par médias interposés, lui du pays dirigeant un club gallois). Revêche, fière... femme. En un mot, faite pour se venger. Elle ne risquait pas de laisser passer ça.

Les Wanderers venaient de perdre un Poursuiveur. Les Catapults étaient à la recherche d'un valable. Il s'agissait décidément d'une denrée des moins fiables.

La voix du speaker s'éleva une nouvelle fois, faisant vibrer les parois de l'Alambic. Il annonça en gaélique l'imminence de l'arrivée des joueurs. Les milliers de supporters présents entonnèrent aussitôt l'hymne des Wanderers, _The Wild Rover_.

— J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre qu'ils aient choisi un chant irlandais, signala Owen en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège de fortune.

Riley n'y prêta pas attention. D'une part parce que, mauvaise foi mise à part, eux aussi avaient bien choisi d'autres chants que gallois. D'autre part parce que, dans un sifflement bien particulier, les joueurs venaient de fendre les airs, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un frisson traversa le dos de la recruteuse.

L'heure de vérité était enfin arrivée. Chaque observateur avisé ou muni de Multiplettes put découvrir qu'Ellis avait l'air plus qu'agité. Quinn ne l'avait pas manqué.

— Allez, dit-elle entre ses dents. Montre-moi que je n'ai rien à regretter...

MacGrigor l'avait convoquée le soir même. Si Ellis s'avérait être une erreur, sa tête pourrait bien être sauvée.

**oOoOo**

— Mon client n'a rien dit de préjudiciable au club !

Quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes, tous les amateurs de Quidditch vivaient un grand moment. Leurs cris résonnaient dans les coursives du stade. Ferris soupira. Il aurait pu être là-haut lui aussi, à simplement en profiter. Mais non, Libby lui avait confié une mission. Ne pas assister à cette rencontre, en sa qualité de dirigeante et au vu du contexte dans lequel elle se déroulait, aurait été un message que pour rien au monde le club n'aurait voulu envoyer. Alors lui, Ferris, son éminence grise, était obligé d'entendre l'autre idiot d'avocat de Davies proférer des stupidités.

Il chercha un instant du soutien en se tournant vers les deux personnes qu'il avait été chargé de recevoir et préparer (sa fameuse mission), des membres d'un célèbre cabinet de communication londonien qui, selon l'expression même de Libby, « mettrait un peu d'ordre dans tout ce merdier ».

L'homme, grand et austère, qu'il pensait être la tête pensante du duo, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée (Ferris avait d'entrée oublié leurs noms, l'avocat de Davies l'empêchant par son babillage incessant de se concentrer... ce qui s'avérait assez embarrassant désormais). Sa collègue, vraisemblablement son assistante, aurait pu être belle avec ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, sans son air pincé et ses mâchoires serrées. Au prix où ils seraient rémunérés, Ferris estimait que feindre un minimum de confiance et de plaisir n'était pas trop demandé. Constatant qu'il n'obtiendrait de leur part aucun soutien, il se chargea lui-même de clarifier, une fois de plus, les choses avec l'avocat.

— Votre client était ivre à deux jours de ce match, répliqua-t-il gravement. C'est un préjudice énorme.

Prêt à protester (et Ferris était curieux malgré tout de savoir ce qu'il dirait), l'avocat ouvrit la bouche mais fut pris de court.

— Mais ce préjudice pourra être réparé, soupira la jeune femme. Des excuses publiques, quelques bonnes œuvres... Une victoire et le tour sera joué. C'est un accident de parcours. Il ne sera pas le premier.

Ferris la dévisagea un instant, intéressé.

— Et pour l'infidélité ?

— Cela ne devrait pas porter préjudice au club. Cela relève de sa vie privée. Et puis... est-elle réellement avérée ?

Tous se tournèrent vers l'avocat. Bien que totalement ignorant de la vie sentimentale et sexuelle de son client, celui-ci se rengorgea. Son rôle était important, pour une fois.

— Nous nions, bien entendu et jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons reçu aucun courrier. Les maîtresses éventuelles ne se sont pas non plus manifestées. Et nous attendons la sortie des journaux pour attaquer.

— Bien, nous ne sommes donc pas tant dans le pétrin que ça ? fit Ferris d'une voix exagérément enjouée.

Sa plaisanterie ne fit sourire personne. Pourtant, il était bien celui à être le plus affecté par tout ça. La jeune femme consulta du regard son chef avant de prendre la parole.

— Il faudra parler à Davies. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui. C'est possible, vous croyez ?

La jeune femme s'était adressée aux deux hommes. L'avocat s'empressa d'acquiescer, trop heureux d'avoir son avis à donner (même si au fond, il importait peu). Notant cela, Ferris esquissa un sourire et finit lui aussi par accepter.

— Il faudra voir le résultat du match. Si nous perdons, expliqua-t-il sincèrement amusé, je ne serai pas étonné que Libby, pardon, la présidente Livingstone, ne le fasse enfermer. En ce qui concerne la conférence de presse, continua-t-il recouvrant soudainement son sérieux en se tournant vers l'homme toujours muet, pensez-vous que...

— Ne répondez pas à leurs questions, le coupa la jeune femme avec un aplomb qui le surprit. Mais sachez attiser leur curiosité. Nous avons besoin de la presse pour tout arranger. Elle pourra causer votre perte mais sera aussi votre plus grande alliée. Faites en sorte qu'elle soit prête à vous écouter, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Parlez pour ne rien dire, tout en les intéressant.

Simple comme bonjour, évidemment. Ferris sourit à cette pensée. Se taire en parlant...

— Libby devrait être capable d'y arriver, dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

**oOoOo**

— La conférence de presse promet.

Poussant un soupir, Jonas s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Driscoll esquissa un faible sourire et lui fit signe de parler moins fort. A quelques mètres d'eux, les deux commentateurs de la RITM, Anton Bennet et Gavin Orville, consultant de luxe et accessoirement ancien international, officiaient. Le résultat au bout de la première demi-heure était plus que serré et les deux hommes, en sueur, n'avaient pas une minute pour se reposer.

— Nous n'en saurons pas plus, murmura-t-elle à regret alors que sa Plume à Papotes grattait sans s'arrêter le papier. Livingstone ou non, victoire ou non, rien de nouveau n'en sortira. De belles paroles, des effets de manche, mais rien de concret.

— Enfin, protesta le jeune journaliste avant de se faire à nouveau reprendre et d'adopter un volume sonore plus modéré. On joue l'Europe sur ce match ! C'est loin d'être anodin. Et on a appris il y a quelques jours à peine que l'un des acteurs de la rencontre a d'ores et déjà signé pour le camp adverse. Et ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un conflit d'intérêt !

Driscoll allait répondre à son jeune confrère lorsqu'une voix masculine la prit de court.

— Le petit n'a pas tort... On se demande bien pourquoi les journalistes n'en parlent pas !

Les deux employés du _Quidditch Magazine_ se tournèrent vers Anton Bennet, véritable légende du commentaire sportif sorcier, sa baguette sur sa gorge pour régler le volume de sa voix. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Jonas s'aperçut que le match était temporairement suspendu et qu'à en juger par la détente soudaine des personnes occupant la loge avec eux, une page publicitaire avait dû être lancée. Les journalistes et autres curieux étant venus en masse, lui et sa "patronne" avaient été relégués aux plus mauvaises places. Pas mal pour le supporter lambda. Chose qu'ils n'étaient pas. Et puisque le marché noir ne leur avait rien offert de mieux, Driscoll avait dû se résoudre à faire jouer ses relations. Même s'ils étaient réduits au silence forcé depuis que la retransmission avait débuté. Le reportage était, lui, sauvé.

— Les journalistes travaillent sur des faits, soupira Driscoll. L'enquête est en cours, les clubs prennent leurs responsabilités. On a le droit de ne pas être d'accord. Mais le dire ne fait pas parti de notre métier.

Loin d'approuver, Jonas, les sourcils froncés, explosa lorsqu'il vit Bennet, résigné, acquiescer.

— Ah bon, et dans ce cas, de qui est-ce le métier ?

— Les éditorialistes, les consultants, énuméra Orville avec un sourire avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. Mince, ça risque donc d'être à moi. J'adore cette partie là de mon bou...

Une sonnerie annonçant la reprise imminente du direct retentit dans la loge. Driscoll lança aussitôt sur sa gorge un « sourdinam ». Jonas ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Le ballet des commentateurs, bien rôdé, reprit.

—... équipe ne semble se démarquer pour l'instant, le match risque donc d'être constamment très serré. Mais ce match, Gavin, parlons-en ! Il nous est difficile de ne pas évoquer le sujet. Wigtown a été secoué dernièrement par un scandale. Un Davies en état d'ivresse se serait livré à des révélations fâcheuses.

— Oui, enchaîna Orville, on en est encore à se demander qui pâtira de tout cela. Le hasard, ou le destin, appelez-le comme vous le voulez, a fait que tous les protagonistes de cette affaire se retrouvent aujourd'hui dans les airs.

— Enfin, presque tous, rectifia Anton Bennet, d'un ton légèrement grivois. La sublime fiancée est restée chez elle pour cette fois. Et, pardonnez-moi, mais nous regrettons énormément de ne pas la voir sur…

Surpris par l'audace du terme choisi, pour le moins équivoque (la RITM avait tout de même la réputation d'être une antenne familiale), Jonas allait esquisser un sourire amusé mais se ressaisit rapidement en voyant le regard consterné que lui adressa Driscoll.

— Mais mon cher Gavin, reprit Bennet, la question que tout le monde se pose aujourd'hui est de savoir pourquoi Davies et Ellis sont sur le terrain. Beaucoup de joueurs ont été mis temporairement sur la touche pour moins que ça. Davies était ivre et Ellis se retrouve face au club dans lequel il pourrait hypothétiquement jouer d'ici quelques semaines. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il existe des périodes de mercato.

— La réponse est simple, avoua l'ancien joueur avec emphase. Les Wanderers n'ont pas le choix.

Du coin de l'œil, Jonas vit Driscoll acquiescer silencieusement. Ce qui ne fit que le renfrogner un peu plus. Choix ou non, personne ne pouvait nier le conflit d'intérêt. Passe encore pour Davies. Le vrai scandale concernait Ellis.

— Il n'y a pas de meilleure réponse, je crois.

— C'est triste à dire, reprit Orville, mais Montoya n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens de remplacer ces deux là. Alors oui, Davies et Ellis jouent aujourd'hui.

— Et que faire des rumeurs qui courent ? Ecartons les pour l'instant, il paraît évident à tous qu'aucune des parties n'a intérêt à perdre aujourd'hui…

C'en fut trop pour Jonas. Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à subir les foudres de sa patronne. Aussi fut-il assez surpris de constater que personne dans la loge ne sembla remarquer son petit effet. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être agité. D'autres confrères, eux aussi réduits à venir dans le studio pour voir quelque chose d'un temps soit peu exploitable, s'étaient levés et commençaient à quitter les lieux. Pas idiot au point de croire que son indignation puisse être à ce point partagée, Jonas se tourna vers Driscoll, qui observait tout cela d'un œil intrigué. Croisant son regard, elle lui montra un parchemin qui venait de leur être transmis et répondit à sa question silencieuse en articulant un « balai ».

D'un geste de la tête, elle l'incita à suivre le mouvement et à se renseigner. En d'autres circonstances, Jonas aurait pu vivre cela comme une punition. Mais trop heureux de ne plus avoir à écouter les âneries des commentateurs, il ne chercha pas à protester.

Le contraste entre l'atmosphère calfeutrée de la loge et l'ambiance bouillonnante de l'Alambic fut saisissant. Un instant assourdi par les chants et les cris, aveuglé par l'éclairage, Jonas mit quelques secondes à réaliser la violence que déchaînait cette rencontre. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait, ces mauvaises ondes semblaient converger vers un seul joueur.

A l'instant où il allait pénétrer dans les coursives du stade, les huées des supporters lui firent lever une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel.

Il n'eut pas besoin de jeter un regard à l'écran géant pour deviner l'identité du joueur en train de hurler sur M. Fayed, l'arbitre de la rencontre. Bien qu'assez moyen, Davies était généralement l'homme à abattre. Aujourd'hui, ses adversaires ne semblaient pas bouder leur plaisir.

**oOoOo**

Roger savait qu'il avait toujours été trop gentil. Alors que tout le monde le lui conseillait, il avait refusé de poursuivre les producteurs de cette stupide émission de télé. Il n'en avait pas non plus tenu rigueur à Inger parce qu'au fond… tout ça n'était que la stricte vérité. Quand Monsieur Stupidité l'avait menacé, il n'en avait pas parlé au coach Montoya.

Ellis était un connard, tout le monde le savait. Roger Davies, lui, était trop gentil. Et maintenant que le match avait commencé, il le regrettait amèrement. Le Poursuiveur n'avait à aucun moment mesuré les pleines conséquences de ce que cet incident avait soulevé. Il avait préféré tout chasser de ses pensées.

La préparation du match l'avait occupé. Totalement. C'était là, dans les airs, qu'il avait commencé à réaliser.

Un stupide chant de supporters avait tout déclenché.

_Bébé, bébé_

_Davies est un bébé_

_Il ne sait pas viser_

_Pas même pour pisser_

_Alors pour marquer…_

Et ce n'était que le refrain. Le reste de la chanson n'était qu'un chapelet de conneries, toutes inspirées de ce qu'Inger avait pu dire sur lui.

Habituellement, Roger n'entendait pas la foule. Il était trop concentré. Mais son esprit était aujourd'hui constamment attiré par les cris qu'il entendait. En faire abstraction était très compliqué.

Le match avait lieu à domicile, dans l'Alambic. Les supporters des Wanderers étaient les plus nombreux. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il attrapait le Souafflee, du fond du stade s'élevait la même rengaine. Quels que fussent les efforts de ses partisans pour couvrir leurs bruits, ils furent vains. Flaquemare trouvait toujours une façon de se faire entendre. Scientifiquement, ce phénomène s'expliquait par la structure même du stade. Il y avait aussi le fait que seuls les supporters les plus acharnés traversaient le pays entier pour une rencontre. Inger n'avait fait que leur donner du véritable pain béni.

Après avoir secoué la tête pour chasser ces pensées (pas le genre de trucs à faire pendant un match) et faire abstraction des huées, Roger fit un appel de balle et attrapa le Souaffle d'une main. La rage le gagna lorsqu'à nouveau le chant maudit retentit. Il en avait pour des années. Ces conneries allaient le suivre et le marquer.

Inger le lui paierait. Jusque-là, il avait dit à son avocat de se calmer mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser humilier de la sorte. Des cornes n'étaient rien face à ce qu'il vivait désormais. Et tout le monde se serait vite rendu compte qu'elle ne savait pas chanter.

Bloqué par un Poursuiveur adverse, Roger dut mettre fin à sa traversée du terrain et passa le Souaffle à Ellis, alors dégagé. Celui-ci ne parvint pas à réceptionner parfaitement la balle de cuir (sûrement était-il ému de le voir coopérer, ricana intérieurement Roger) et le tir qu'il tenta fut facilement arrêté. Un nourrisson aurait mis plus de puissance que son coéquipier. Roger allait le lui signaler à son coéquipier (il y avait une différence entre favoriser le jeu en lui faisant une passe et renoncer à vie à le chambrer) quand un coup de sifflet stoppa sa descente du terrain à vive allure pour aller se replacer en défense. Le troisième Poursuiveur de l'équipe, Halfpenny, s'opposant à la progression des joueurs de Flaquemare venait d'être victime d'une vilaine faute. Tirs au but à la clé, l'erreur d'Ellis allait peut-être être rattrapée. Ce fut seulement cette idée qui fit oublier à Roger l'envie de se moquer. Ellis, se plaçant juste devant lui, ne sembla pas avoir les mêmes scrupules.

— Tu te fous de moi ? C'était quoi cette passe ? s'écria-t-il en venant arrêter son balai à côté de celui de Roger, alors qu'Halfpenny approchait, le Souaffle en main, de la zone de tirs.

— Je t'en prie ! répliqua Roger les sourcils froncé. Si tu arrêtais de reluquer leur gardien, je t'assure, tu arriverais peut-être à marquer ! Ce n'est pas professionnel ça, Ellis, tu le sais !

Le sifflement particulier d'un Cognard en approche les força à se disperser. Roger n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que c'était l'unique raison qui avait empêché Ellis de le frapper.

Il n'y avait qu'à l'observer. Les mains de son coéquipier, crispées sur le manche de son Nimbus, s'étaient mises à trembler sous l'effet de la colère, affectant sa stabilité. Roger devina qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas le jeter à bas de son balai. Il nota cependant que vu la configuration actuelle, cela aurait pu être intéressant (bien que potentiellement mortellement dangereux pour sa personne).

— Tu vas le payer, Davies, murmura Ellis d'un air dément. Crois-moi, toi et ta grande gueule allez le payer.

Lâchant un instant le manche de son propre balai, Roger plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et prit un air effrayé.

— Ouh, je suis terrifié…

Le sarcasme fut loin d'être apprécié. Mais contrairement à ce que Davies pensait, la colère d'Ellis n'en fut pas décuplé. Au contraire, un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres. Plus que n'importe quelle menace, cela suffit à inquiéter l'ancien Serdaigle.

— Tu connais Ungerer ? fit son coéquipier en lui montrant d'un mouvement du menton le colossal batteur de Flaquemare. C'est un véritable sadique. Toi, tu es un obsédé sexuel. Lui c'est le sang qui l'excite. C'est également accessoirement mon futur coéquipier. Alors, à ta place, mon cher Roger, je…

Ellis n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa menace. Elle était de toute façon pour le moins claire. Un coup de sifflet de l'arbitre venait de leur rappeler que c'était un véritable match qui se jouait et qu'à quelques mètres de là, la partie reprenait.

Loin de s'arrêter, le sifflement reprit et redoubla d'intensité. Trop occupés, ils avaient oublié que le match continuait et que les Cognards étaient toujours en liberté.

Roger n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Un bref cri lui échappa. Os et bois se brisèrent. Le craquement fut sinistre mais l'accord parfait.

**oOoOo**

— Ouh, il a l'air bien amoché… Dommage que ce ne soit pas Roger.

Darwin releva les yeux de ses notes pour les poser sur la jeune danoise qui lui faisait face. Même s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous professionnel, il avait dû mal à croire qu'un homme sain d'esprit ait pu tromper cette femme, aux jambes interminables et à l'accent si charmant.

— Miss Svenson, dit-il avec douceur, peut-on revenir à notre affaire s'il vous plait ?

La blonde sculpturale détourna les yeux de l'écran où Ellis, le visage en sang, était filmé en gros plan, recevant les premiers soins des guérisseurs sur l'herbe du stade.

— Excusez-moi, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire. C'est juste que… On a tellement entendu parler de ce foutu match que… j'espérais que quelqu'un s'en prenne à l'autre espèce de…

Les apparences étaient trompeuses, elle était bien trop vulgaire pour une belle femme. C'était peut-être en danois mais ça ne présageait de rien de bon. Darwin comprenait désormais.

— Donc, reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, vous avez rencontré Roger à cette soirée de bienfaisance et ne vous êtes depuis plus quittés.

— Un véritable coup de foudre. J'ai du mal à réaliser comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point.

Sa voix trembla légèrement en prononçant ces quelques mots. Le journaliste la vit porter la main à son visage pour tenter de maîtriser son émotion. S'il n'était pas venu faire l'interview contre son gré, il aurait pu trouver cela très divertissant.

— Partager la vie d'un joueur professionnel doit être assez compliqué, non ? demanda-t-il, feignant de changer de sujet pour ne pas plus l'indisposer.

— Pas tant que ça. Bien sûr, il y a les soirées où tout le monde vous regarde. Dans la rue certains vous reconnaissent. Et les photographes sont toujours à vos trousses. Mais bon, c'est le prix à payer.

Darwin ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer. Discours ironique venant de la part de la femme qui bradait actuellement son intimité contre un peu de célébrité.

— J'imagine que le Quidditch est une passion débordante et qu'il était certainement difficile pour votre ancien ami de la laisser aux vestiaires quand il quittait le stade…

— Pardon ?

Il reformula plus simplement sa question.

— Le Quidditch n'occupait pas une place obsédante dans la vie de Roger Davies ?

— Roger, Roger ! Vous tous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! C'était lui qu'il fallait interviewer. Je croyais que nous étions ici pour parler de moi !

Habitué aux caprices des pseudo-célébrités, Darwin s'empressa de la rassurer.

— Justement, je voulais savoir si vous en aviez souffert.

Comprenant finalement le sens de sa question, elle répondit avec gravité.

— _Enormément_, évidemment.

— Evidemment. Vous confiait-il certains secrets ?

— De quoi briser certaines carrières…

Elle prit alors un air mystérieux. Roger Davies était certainement une balance, mais Darwin ne le voyait pas assez bête pour tout raconter à cette femme. Quoi que… vu la façon dont il tenait sa langue, une confidence était toujours possible sur l'oreiller.

— Vraiment ? fit Darwin en prenant un air faussement captivé.

— Je ne suis pas la seule à être trompée…

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à couper cette phrase de l'enregistrement avant de rentrer au journal. Green serait capable de lui demander de se concentrer uniquement à ce sujet. Il y avait forcément plus intéressant. Tout dans ce script ne demandait qu'à être décoder. Darwin avait fini par en acquérir la certitude en le lisant et le relisant.

—… sera d'ailleurs le thème de la toute nouvelle chanson que je viens d'enregistrer. Mon album sortira donc avec un peu de retard… Pour que ma vie privée n'empiète pas sur ma carrière.

Darwin retint avec peine un ricanement.

— Ce sera noté. Bien, je ne vais pas plus vous déranger. Cependant, j'aurais une dernière question à vous poser…

— Déjà ? fit-elle surprise. Bon… D'accord, je vous écoute.

— Qui est Chaton ?

Alors que Darwin craignait qu'elle ne se mette en colère, Inger se contenta de soupirer.

— A croire qu'il n'y a qu'une personne au monde qui le sait.

**oOoOo**

Jamais endroit ne lui parut aussi sordide. Ancienne usine désaffectée, le bâtiment était couvert de ces graffitis que les moldus adoraient. Les fenêtres étaient toutes barricadée de planches, sauf celles des étages supérieurs, où des morceaux de verre sales étaient encore fichés dans les encadrements. Toutes les autres ouvertures avaient des barreaux. Le ciment des murs avaient commencé à s'effriter et certains pans de la façade jonchaient le sol, se trouvant une place parmi les déchets. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un tel endroit puisse encore exister. Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur.

Une implacable odeur d'urine lui monta au nez. Il n'était encore que dans la rue. De lui-même, il ne serait jamais entré.

Pourtant, Marcus Flint resserra sa main sur sa baguette magique et attendant que les alentours soient libres, la dirigea vers la chaîne qui retenait le lourd portail de fer.

Conscient qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul autre sorcier dans ce lieu de perdition, il s'abstint malgré tout de la ranger et la garda en main.

L'extérieur n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il avait pour lui d'être balayé par l'air pollué mais frais de la cité londonienne.

Dans la bâtisse, tout n'était que souillure et déchet. L'unique éclairage provenait de la lumière passant à travers les fentes en bois des ouvertures obstruées. Des formes inertes, ou fort peu mouvantes, se dessinaient dans le coin de chaque pièce, étendue sur des paillasses de fortune. Les rares personnes qu'il croisa ne se soucièrent guère de lui et de la lumière sortant du bâton qu'il tenait. Eux marchaient comme des Inferi. Marcus maudit une fois de plus la personne qui l'amenait ici.

Au détour d'un couloir, il posa le pied sur quelque chose qui se cassa. A la lumière de sa baguette, il découvrit une aiguille et du verre brisé. Par chance pour lui, le cuir de dragon de ses chaussures était épais. Il ne préférait pas imaginer le genre de choses que l'on pouvait attraper dans un tel endroit.

En réaction au bruit, un forme non loin remua, frêle et recourbée. Marcus pointa son faisceau de lumière dans sa direction et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Un homme sale et amaigri, flottant dans des vêtements abîmés, était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. La soudaine luminosité ne lui arracha aucune réaction. Il sembla cependant faire l'effort de faire face à l'intrus.

Les yeux de Marcus se posèrent sur ses mains et ses bras à demi nu, malgré le froid qu'il faisait, bras tuméfiés et où les os saillaient.

Très lentement, avec peine, l'homme releva la tête. Marcus vit progressivement apparaître dans le faisceau de lumière ses lèvres livides, ses joues creusées et émaciées, les cernes et sa peau blafarde.

Ses yeux qui avaient perdu tout éclat. Même lorsqu'il le dévisagea.

— Putain de merde ! lâcha Flint.

C'est alors qu'il le reconnut. La main qui tenait la baguette se mit à trembler. Il se força à profondément inspirer pour se maîtriser.

— Du… Dubois ?

Un gémissement échappa à l'homme prostré qui fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Un rictus découvrit ses dents, vestige de ce qui aurait pu être des années auparavant un sourire.

Marcus fut pris d'un vertige. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait traversé pour atteindre cet endroit, les ordures, les déjections, la saleté. L'odeur lui parut alors plus encore intolérable. L'envie de fuir s'empara de lui mais il ne put paradoxalement pas détacher ses yeux du spectacle des restes de son pire ennemi.

— T'es défoncé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— T'as du bol que non ! marmonna faiblement l'ancien Gryffondor. Tu m'aurais pourri mon trip.

Dubois tenta de ricaner mais cela se transforma en une violente quinte de toux qui le plia en deux et lui laissa une respiration sifflante. Marcus sentit la nausée le gagner.

— Ça te fait plaisir, pas vrai ?

La remarque de Dubois le fit tressaillir. Une dizaine d'années auparavant, il aurait tout donné pour voir ce type tomber aussi bas. Mais aujourd'hui… il aimait à croire qu'il avait mûri.

— Arrête, grogna-t-il. Je ne vois pas qui peut se réjouir de ça, ajouta-t-il en toute sincérité en jetant un regard autour de lui.

La faible lumière passant entre les planches les éclairait. Ce maigre éclairage était suffisant pour qu'il se fasse une nette idée de l'insalubrité des lieux.

— Moi, répliqua Dubois insensible à son trouble. Je deale, j'ai ma dose, j'ai un toit… et putain, je ne te vois pas ! C'est le paradis sur terre, désolé !

— Pas franchement ma vision des choses…

Dubois allait répliquer mais une autre quinte de toux le saisit à nouveau. Flint détourna les yeux, préférant ne pas voir la couleur de ce qu'il avait régurgité. Se redressant faiblement, peinant à reprendre son souffle, son ancien camarade s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. En l'observant, il lâcha un faible « putain ».

— Comment t'as pu en arriver-là ? fit Flint écœuré.

Un nouveau rictus étira ses lèvres.

— Le Quidditch, mec. Ma seule vraie drogue. La première en tous cas.

— Tu carbures plus à ça, j'ai l'impression.

— Ouais, mais ça, c'est parce que j'ai enfin compris ce qu'on m'expliquait depuis des années.

— Tiens donc ? fit Flint les sourcils froncés.

— J'ai tout donné pour le Quidditch, fit Dubois avec une grimace douloureuse en repliant ses jambes. Pour jouer, pour avoir le niveau. Même après l'accident. Tu _sais_ tout ça, pas vrai ?

La voix sifflante et son sous-entendu arrachèrent à Flint un frisson.

— Mais ils m'ont viré, reprit-t-il sans y faire attention. L'autre s'est barrée avec la môme. Mon fric s'est envolé. Les moldus m'ont choppé. Je suis allé en taule. Et j'y suis resté. J'aurais pu transplaner. J'aurais pu me casser. Mais je suis resté. Parce que j'avais compris. J'ai plus rien. Même plus de vie. Et tout ça à cause de ce putain de sport.

Flint fut parcouru d'un autre douloureux frisson. Même au fond du gouffre, Dubois ne pouvait pas tenir des propos comme ça.

— Quoi ?

— Ils devraient être contents, souffla-t-il épuisé et essoufflé par sa longue tirade. Je le sais maintenant. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un putain de sport à la con.

— Tu ne peux pas dire ça, répondit Flint en secouant la tête, incrédule.

Son regard croisa celui éteint de Dubois, et il lui sembla y déceler une faible étincelle de vie. Loin de le rassurer, cela le pétrifia.

— Et j'en ai plus rien à foutre, conclut l'ancien Gryffondor en laissant sa tête rouler.

Marcus resta interdit. Un haut-le-cœur lui souleva à nouveau l'estomac. Cette fois, les odeurs rances n'étaient pas à blâmer. Dubois le _pensait_.

— Maintenant que c'est dit, siffla-t-il froidement, t'as un truc à vendre ou à acheter ? Histoire que tu ne sois pas venu pour rien.

Retrouver la morgue dans la voix de son pire ennemi permit à Marcus de reprendre pied. Même pire qu'une loque, en pleine déchéance et hérésie, Dubois restait Dubois.

Même après un silence radio de quatre années.

— Rassure-toi crétin, répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas là pour m'inquiéter de ta petite santé.

— Cool, marmonna-t-il en laissant sa tête dodeliner.

— Pas tant que ça, soupira Flint. Davies a parlé.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Nemo me impune lacessit"


	5. Nemo me impune lacessit

**CHATON**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews du chapitre précédent. J'avais hâte de connaître vos réactions et je n'ai pas été déçue ! ^^ Ca m'ôte un sacré poids pour les chapitres à venir. Parlons justement des chapitres à venir: **du chapitre 4 au 7 (inclus), tous les évènements qui se produisent font partie de la même journée (une très longue journée!)**. Le chapitre qui suit est donc la suite directe du chapitre 4. L'action se déroule quelques minutes après le coup de sifflet final.  
>J'ai répondu par MP aux reviews des membres du site et sur mon Livejournal pour les reviews anonymes. J'ai également ajouté un petit point sur les clubs de Quidditch apparaissant dans ces chapitres et leur situation géographique.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Malgé lui, Roger a vendu Chaton, Ellis son coéquipier et ses propres infidélités chroniques. Parues dans la presse, ces révélations ont eu l'effet de petites bombes. Ellis qui devait signer chez Flaquemare se retrouve le nez dans l'eau (et un Cognard en plein tête) et avec le Ministère sur le dos, Chaton fait l'objet de toutes les convoitises et Roger... ne va pas tarder à comprendre sa douleur.  
>Pendant ce temps là, deux ennemis légendaires (dont un sacrément amoché) se sont retrouvés pour des raisons que nous ignorons encore.<p>

**Piqûre de rappel**

_A Wigtown_  
>- Libby Livingstone, présidente du club<br>- Ferris, son bras-droit.  
>- Puck, avocat du club.<br>- Walter Ellis, Poursuiveur accusé d'avoir signé un accord illégal avec Flaquemare.  
>- Coach Montoya (dit Inigo), entraîneur ibérique des Wanderers<p>

_Journalistes_  
>- Ann Driscoll, journaliste expérimentée du <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>  
>- Jonas Pennington, dernière recrue du <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nemo me impune lacessit<strong>

Les années passant, Driscoll avait pu noter une nette évolution dans son métier de journaliste. La guerre et la censure avaient fait des dégâts, amollissant, douchant parfois l'esprit combattif de ses confrères. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'opiniâtreté suivrait la complaisance et qu'une nouvelle génération de teignes ressurgirait bientôt.

En attendant, elle devait supporter sans rien dire cette nouvelle forme de spectacle qu'on leur imposait. Le grand cirque de la communication vivait ses plus belles heures. Plus question d'investigation. Les gens avaient un message à délivrer, ils n'entendaient en aucun cas être dérangés lorsqu'ils le faisaient. Et quelque part, Driscoll se désolait que presque tous ses confrères aient ri, en bons spectateurs, exactement ce qu'on attendait d'eux, quand Livingstone avait pris place face à eux et commencé à parler.

— Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous rassurer quant à l'état de Walter Ellis, avait dit la présidente après avoir demandé le silence. Il est actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste, pris en charge par les meilleurs médicomages du pays. Durant le trajet vers l'hôpital, il a repris connaissance et a demandé à connaître le score. Je crois que l'on peut dire qu'il s'est déjà remis...

Loin de partager l'amusement de ses petits camarades, Driscoll s'était demandée, les sourcils froncés, si seulement Livingstone y croyait. Jetant un rapide regard à sa Plume à papotes et son parchemin, elle eut sous les yeux, en des mots bien plus percutants, le véritable fond de sa propre pensée. Elle observa d'un autre œil le sourire un peu forcé de la présidente des Wanderers, lorsqu'elle demanda s'ils avaient des questions à poser et qui se changea en un autre, nettement plus amusé, lorsqu'une nuée de mains se leva.

— Philéas Newton, s'écria le premier interrogé en bondissant de sa chaise. Pour la _Gazette du_ _Sorcier_. Allez-vous poursuivre Ellis en justice ?

— Pour avoir été blessé ? répliqua Livingstone un sourcil haussé. Allons, je pense qu'il a déjà été suffisamment puni. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui ?

Driscoll n'eut pas le temps de compatir au sort de son confrère, publiquement rossé. Les questions fusaient désormais et en bonne communicante, Livingstone y allait de son petit mot d'esprit.

— Le Ministère a décrété que les joueurs seraient désormais testés avant chaque rencontre pour écarter les suspicions de dopage et d'alcoolémie. Que pensez-vous de cette mesure ?

La présidente prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. Elle y était forcément préparée.

— Me demandez-vous cela parce que ma famille possède une chaîne de distillerie ? Parce que si cela peut vous rassurer, les joueurs de Quidditch ne sont pas vraiment notre cœur de cible. Les miens étaient irréprochables aujourd'hui, si c'est à cela que vous faites allusion. Et je ne doute pas que le comportement plutôt… « étrange » des Frelons la semaine dernière était également totalement étranger à la boisson. Quoi qu'on en dise. Si le Ministère veut des tests, qu'il les réalise. Qu'il les finance. Nous attendons toujours ceux promis suite à l'affaire du Toxico.

Durant un court instant, on n'entendit plus dans la salle de conférence que les bruits des plumes sur le papier.

— La préparation des joueurs a-t-elle été perturbée par… les récents évènements ?

Façon charmante de présenter la chose. Ann Driscoll sentit toute l'assemblée se tendre et réalisa qu'elle-même avait hâte qu'on commence à aborder le sujet. La langue de bois était reine dans ce genre de cas. Mais Livingstone avait toujours eu sa façon à elle de l'employer.

— Nos joueurs sont des professionnels. Ils sont capables de faire abstraction de nombre de leurs soucis pour se concentrer sur leur objectif, dit-elle avant de reprendre plus durement. Si vous faites allusion à la mésaventure de Roger, je crois qu'il vous a prouvé aujourd'hui la force de son mental.

— A vrai dire, tenta le journaliste en reprenant place sur sa chaise, je faisais allusion au contrat d'Ellis qui…

— Ellis est un joueur fantastique mais il n'est ni juriste, ni avocat. Il n'a donc aucun pouvoir sur son contrat. Et vu nos résultats, il aurait tout intérêt à rester désormais.

Même si elle n'appréciait pas le personnage et sa condescendance, Driscoll éprouvait par moment des pointes de respect pour Livingstone. Ses manières étaient souvent radicales et exagérées mais elle savait moucher leurs envies de l'interroger tout en enveloppant de sucre ses piques acérées. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque les plus impertinents des journalistes optèrent pour le silence et l'on revint aussitôt à du plus conventionnel. Ann ricana bruyamment, s'attirant les regards outrés de ses voisins les plus proches. Une dizaine années auparavant, Livingstone aurait aussitôt été épinglée par le reste de la meute. Les choses depuis avaient changé.

— Quels sont les objectifs de votre club désormais ? (question stupide de la _Gazette du Sorcier_).

Livingstone échangea un regard avec son entraîneur, comme à son habitude renfrogné, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de répondre.

— Puisque nous sommes en passe de remporter le championnat grâce à cette victoire, nous allons nous préparer à jouer la Coupe d'Europe. Nous fréquentons l'élite européenne depuis quelques saisons, il est temps pour nous de leur montrer à quel niveau nous pouvons jouer. Au cas où ce ne serait pas assez clair, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu, nous avons l'intention d'essayer de la gagner.

Un soupir échappa à Driscoll lorsqu'elle entendit une autre salve de rires. Elle se frottait le front pour chasser la fatigue accumulée lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix du journaliste qui venait de se lever.

— Jonas Pennington, _Quidditch Magazine_, venait de déclarer son jeune collègue d'une voix forte. Le mercato commence dans quelques semaines, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il va advenir d'Ellis ?

La journaliste mit de côté sa surprise (Jonas n'était pas censé intervenir… le petit impertinent n'était pas non plus censé être là, occupé à enquêter sur le soudain et risqué changement de balais de Flaquemare) pour se tourner vers Livingstone qui, même si elle s'était sûrement préparée à cette question, ne sembla pas vraiment l'apprécier. Elle parut avoir une hésitation. Plutôt révélatrice lorsqu'on la connaissait.

— Hé bien… Nous nous passerons de lui pour l'instant. Il est _blessé_, rappela-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Et une enquête interne va être menée. Les accusations qui pèsent sur lui ne sont pas négligeables. Sans y porter immédiatement crédit, nous devons découvrir la vérité. Quant à son « accord », nous laisserons les hautes instances juger de sa validité.

Elle ponctua sa réponse d'un sourire et chercha du regard la personne suivante à interroger. Ann Driscoll ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre sans agir. Voyant Jonas renoncer, elle prit le relais.

— Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une mise au placard ? demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

Livingstone la chercha un instant du regard avant de la considérer.

— Pour quoi ? finit-elle par soupirer. Pour avoir approché sans nous en avoir parlé un club concurrent et avoir négocié avec eux un contrat ? Pour avoir saboté celui qui l'unissait aux Wanderers alors qu'il lui restait encore deux ans à faire chez nous ?

Oui, pour toutes ses raisons. La présidente sembla prendre conscience que chaque personne présente dans la salle était désormais suspendue à ses lèvres et que les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer seraient finalement les seuls que tous retiendraient.

— Enfin, finit-elle par dire d'une voix traînante. Vous savez ce qu'on dit chez nous…

Contrairement à la grande majorité des journalistes qui, à l'instar de Jonas, étaient plongés dans des abîmes de perplexité, Driscoll ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Elle aussi connaissait bien la devise de l'Écosse.

**oOoOo**

— _Nul ne me provoquera impunément_, soupira Ferris. Libby, tu crois vraiment que c'était nécessaire ?

La jeune femme n'était à Wigtown que depuis quelques heures mais elle s'étonnait déjà de la cordialité avec laquelle l'assistant s'adressait à sa présidente. Avant de réaliser qu'elle-même ne respectait pas les conventions sociales lorsqu'elle s'adressait à son patron. Surtout quand celui-ci lui rappelait publiquement et sans rien expliciter à quel point elle était utile en tant qu'hippocampe.

A quelques mètres d'eux, la salle de conférence était encore pleine. Quelques rares journalistes avaient d'ores et déjà transplané, les autres peaufinaient leurs comptes-rendus et échangeaient quelques impressions avant de rejoindre leurs rédactions. La bombe venait d'éclater.

— Il fallait les appâter, se défendit Livingstone avec un haussement d'épaules. Autant dire la vérité, non ?

Que la présidente se tourne directement vers elle pour la prendre à témoin fit sursauter la jeune femme. Quoi qu'on en dise Liberty (quelle blague !) Livingstone était une maîtresse-femme qu'on ne pouvait que craindre et admirer. Pour autant, elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.

— C'était une manière de faire, concéda-t-elle tranquillement. Mais à l'avenir, j'aimerais que nous discutions à l'avance de ce genre de détails.

Les yeux de la présidente se plissèrent.

— Quel âge avez-vous ? s'écria Livingstone en la dévisageant. Je vous trouve bien jeune pour vous charger de ça !

Le coup classique. Elle allait répondre quand son patron la devança.

— Pénélope est compétente, croyez-moi, assura celui-ci. Et c'est à un sacrifice que nous consentons en vous la laissant.

Loin d'être convaincue, et dans un geste qui la vexa profondément, Livingstone leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils s'engagèrent dans le dédale des couloirs du centre jusqu'à son bureau. Une immense baie vitrée était ouverte sur le stade d'où les derniers supporters n'allaient pas tarder à se faire expulser. Le bois du mobilier était noble, la décoration distinguée. Les Wanderers n'étaient pas en peine. Leur travail avait donc de grandes chances d'être grassement rémunérés.

Livingstone se laissa tomber derrière son immense bureau et d'un mouvement de baguette fit apparaître pour eux de confortables fauteuils.

— Alors ? Quel est le plan ? soupira la présidente une fois installée.

La jeune femme sentit le regard de son patron se tourner vers elle. Chaque personne présente dans le bureau fut réduite à en faire de même.

— Pour l'instant, faites comme si de rien n'était, finit expliquer Pénélope. Avec ce que vous venez de lâcher en conférence, ils vont avoir de quoi parler durant des jours. Occupez-vous de planifier vos transferts. Empêchez Ellis de parler. Ensuite, nous nous chargerons de refaire votre publicité.

Le haussement de sourcils plus qu'éloquent de la présidente lui indiqua que si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à proposer, elle aurait très bien pu le faire elle-même. Pénélope prit une profonde inspiration et finit par détailler les dossiers qu'elle avait traités par le passé, dans le mince espoir de prouver sa crédibilité.

— C'était donc vous ? s'étonna Livingstone après qu'elle eut évoqué l'affaire des Bats.

— J'adorais cette publicité, s'écria Ferris, s'attirant un regard noir de sa patronne. C'était vraiment brillant.

— Je préfère _intéressant_, rectifia la présidente les lèvres pincées. Bien, dans ce cas mademoiselle...

— Deauclaire, Pénélope Deauclaire.

— Mademoiselle Deauclaire, poursuivit Livingstone, je ne remets plus en doute vos compétences mais... vous êtes jeune. Navrée d'insister mais pour quelle raison devrions-nous nous en remettre à vous ? Et pas à quelqu'un de plus qualifié et de plus… expérimenté.

On y était. Pénélope allait devoir l'évoquer. Ce qu'elle rechignait à avouer, ce pourquoi son boss l'avait forcée à accepter ce contrat.

— Je connais Roger Davies, finit-elle par admettre.

Un ricanement moqueur résonna dans la salle sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer l'origine. Un ricanement lourd de sous-entendus, évidemment.

— Vraiment ? demanda Ferris, amusé.

— Et je n'ai pas couché avec lui, répliqua Pénélope sans sourciller.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément désolant dans le fait que seul cet argument finisse par asseoir sa légitimité. Cependant, Pénélope dut l'accepter. Elle détestait cette idée mais elle savait que cela lui vaudrait du respect. Elle se redressa pour serrer par dessus le bureau la main que Livingstone, désormais convaincue, lui tendait.

— Je dois d'ailleurs lui parler.

La présidente n'y vit aucune objection. Tout le monde s'était rendu compte que Davies était bien la première personne que l'on devait conseiller sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou taire.

— Dites lui de se rassurer, fit la présidente en les raccompagnant à la porte de son bureau. Il n'aura pas de procès.

Pénélope abandonna son chef dans le hall et prit la direction des vestiaires. Roger Davies ne s'attendait certainement pas à la voir débarquer après toutes ces années.

**oOoOo**

Quelques jours auparavant, Marcus Flint aurait trouvé cette scène totalement surréaliste. Pourtant, il se trouvait bien dans ce café moldu, installé en vitrine, à observer derrière les grandes vitres les gens passer.

En compagnie d'Olivier Dubois.

Cherchez l'erreur.

Le plus perturbant et dérangeant était toutefois l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son pire ennemi.

Dans la crasse du squat, l'apparence de Dubois s'était fondue à l'obscurité, son odeur mêlée à celle du lieu. En pleine lumière, dans un endroit régulièrement aéré, il ressemblait à un sans-abri, usé par le temps et les années passées dans la rue. Son teint blafard et son visage émacié, ses vêtements amples, sales et usés donnaient à Flint une vague idée de ce par quoi il était passé. Dubois était métamorphosé. Ses muscles avaient fondu, ses os étaient apparus. Les yeux rouges et éteints de l'ancien Gryffondor étaient perdus dans le fond de sa tasse de thé fumant. Celui-ci ne cessait de renifler nerveusement.

Flint savait que les autres clients les observaient. Que l'aspect de Dubois faisait parler. Par chance, au milieu de ces moldus, personne ne savait vraiment qui ils étaient.

Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher pour discuter.

— Alors, comme ça, les gens parlent ? soupira Dubois une fois que Flint lui eut résumé, d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre détaché, les derniers évènements.

Marcus sortit avec prudence l'exemplaire du _Daily Wizard_ qu'il avait sur lui et étouffa un juron quand Dubois, se moquant de ses précautions, l'ouvrit à la vue de tous, offrant aux regards des autres clients les photos animées. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux les premières pages avant de laisser échapper un sourire.

— Comment Roger a pu tromper une aussi jolie fille ? s'étonna-t-il en reprenant sa tasse.

Flint resta un instant interloqué.

— C'est tout ce qui te choque, toi ? s'écria-t-il consterné.

— Je ne connais pas ce joueur en question… répliqua Dubois en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis plus dans le coup depuis un moment.

Marcus le dévisagea un instant et sentit l'agacement légendaire que seul cet abruti pouvait provoquer le gagner. L'ancien Gryffondor était l'une des rares personnes à sa connaissance à ne pas avoir besoin de jouer au con. Il l'était naturellement. Mais Flint eut la conviction que, pour une fois, il se forçait, cherchant simplement à se dérober. Sachant qu'il perdrait à ce jeu-là, Marcus préféra une autre attaque.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu parles encore à Davies, soupira-t-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

— T'es jaloux ? demanda Dubois un sourcil haussé.

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! répliqua Flint dans un sifflement.

Flint devina à peine les épaules décharnées de Dubois se hausser sous ses vielles loques.

— Rassure-toi ! ricana l'ancien Gryffondor d'un air mauvais. T'es le seul que j'aime détester, Flintounet !

Une nouvelle onde haineuse enfla sous son crâne. Seul Dubois pouvait faire ça, défoncé ou pas.

— Sérieusement ! s'écria-t-il agacé. De toutes les personnes que tu connais, il a fallu que tu le choisisses, _lui_ ! Qui pourtant continue à jouer au Quidditch !

Ce simple mot suffit à faire ravaler à Dubois son sourire narquois. Mal à l'aise, il se gratta la joue, démangée par une barbe courte et inégale qui crissa. Dans un geste manquant totalement d'élégance, il renifla et s'essuya le nez du revers de la main. Flint ne put s'empêcher d'observer les gens autour, persuadé qu'il ne croiserait que des regards choqués et désapprobateurs.

— Il n'est pas parfait, c'est vrai, finit par avouer Dubois à contre-cœur. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'étonne encore qu'il ait pu garder le secret aussi longtemps. Tu connais Roger…

Oui, justement. Parce qu'il le connaissait, Marcus n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de lui confier le moindre secret. Cette affaire de célébrité piégée n'était que le reflet de chaque seconde de la vie de Roger-je-ne-sais-pas-tenir-ma-langue-Davies. Il allait le lui signifier quand Dubois le prit de court.

— Que ne ferait-il pas pour assouvir sa curiosité ? reprit l'homme délabré d'un air entendu.

Le cœur de Marcus eut un raté. Se sentant pâlir, il prit une seconde pour faire taire son angoisse naissante. Conscient de son trouble passager, Dubois eut l'air satisfait.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Il veut savoir pourquoi j'ai fait... _ça_, expliqua tout simplement Dubois.

Évidemment. Flint secoua la tête en instant, éprouvant le besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

— Je croyais que c'était clair. Pour tout le monde.

— Oui, ça l'est ! ricana Dubois en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son siège. En fait, il l'a intégré. Mais il n'arrive pas à admettre que j'ai pu faire ça… Vu les conséquences.

Il marqua un silence, qui sembla à Flint durer une éternité.

— Du moins, pour quelqu'un comme toi.

**oOoOo**

Le septième étage du Ministère de la Magie avait pour réputation d'être l'un des lieux de travail les plus cools et les plus décontractés du pays entier. Chaque employé du département des Sports et Jeux magiques menait une vie professionnelle enrichissante et mouvementée. Épanouissante à tout point de vue, sauf si vous faisiez parti des rares à être _obligés_ de venir y travailler.

Finley Cunningham ne faisait pas partie de cette dernière catégorie. Mais depuis peu, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Ce poste au Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch était toute sa vie. Dernièrement, il le regrettait. Depuis quelques jours, depuis ces quelques mots de trop, les visiteurs se bousculaient à sa porte. Chaque visite apportait son lot supplémentaire de contrariétés. Aussi avait-il tout à craindre de l'ombre qui se dessinait par la vitre teintée de son bureau. Son angoisse s'accentua lorsque sa secrétaire Magenta lui annonça son nom et sa profession.

Il détestait les avocats.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et Finley répondit par un signe de tête au salut de son visiteur.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à prendre place.

— Pour être tout à fait honnête, dit-il d'une voix lasse, nous vous attendions.

L'employé du Ministère ne se donna pas la peine de feindre un quelconque enthousiasme. Il était pour l'instant seul à essayer de démêler le vrai du faux dans ce sac de nœud. Une visite de l'avocat des Wanderers (« Puck », c'était ainsi qu'on le nommait dans le milieu), sans convocation et dans ce contexte, ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

— Une commission va se réunir concernant cette affaire contrat, annonça-t-il en cherchant dans ses dossiers une copie du document. Il va sans dire que s'il est avéré qu'il y a eu accord, celui-ci sera simplement annulé. Et des sanctions pourront être prises à l'encontre des parties fautives.

L'avocat accueillit d'un sourire cette nouvelle.

— Je suis heureux de voir que le Ministère se penche sur cette affaire, déclara Puck avec un sourire. Ma présidente sera ravie de l'apprendre. Cependant, reprit-il d'une voix lente, je ne viens pas pour le contrat.

Cunnigham se sentit pâlir. Qu'avait-il pu _encore_ se passer ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu empirer (peu de chance qu'on vienne lui annoncer que tout était réglé !) ?

— Ah, fit-il en tentant de garder une voix assurée. Dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'avocat des Wanderers s'avança sur sa chaise pour venir poser ses mains croisées sur son bureau. Il planta son regard dans le sien avant d'annoncer la véritable raison de sa venue.

— Je viens déposer plainte au nom de mon club, expliqua-t-il d'un ton secret.

— Plainte ?

— Oui, plainte.

L'employé du Ministère sentit le désespoir le gagner. Lui, le responsable des transferts, alors que la période de recrutement se profilait, avait autre chose à faire et voilà qu'on venait ajouter une autre pierre à ce dossier.

— Très bien, finit-il par soupirer.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit venir à lui une liasse de papier bleu, destiné aux plaintes et aux réclamations. Ces derniers temps, il s'agissait des seuls dont il se servait.

— Personne mise en cause ?

— Walter Ellis.

Un pouffement lui échappa. Jusque-là, rien d'étonnant. Ce gars-là les cumulait.

— Motif ?

— Espionnage industriel.

D'un geste lent, Finley Cunningham posa sa plume, plutôt déconcerté. Parvenant à tromper la déprime et l'abattement qui le hantaient depuis quelques jours désormais, la curiosité l'avait piqué. Bien que sources d'emmerdements, ça s'annonçait intéressant.

Une autre idée lui traversa immédiatement l'esprit, occultant le reste, et provoqua en lui un sentiment de félicité aussi soudain qu'inattendu.

Il s'agissait forcément d'un point de litiges sur les _balais_. Il n'était donc plus concerné désormais. C'était au-delà de ses prérogatives. Un autre département allait s'en charger.

Il en eut la confirmation quand Puck présenta avec le plus grand sérieux les soupçons de son club lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Flaquemare avait changé à la dernière minute son parc de balais pour adopter les mêmes qu'eux.

Tâchant de masquer son enthousiasme tout juste retrouvé, il expliqua la situation à son avocat et griffonna sur un bout de parchemin le nom de la personne responsable désormais.

Weasley allait le détester.

**oOoOo**

Flint savait qu'il y avait un petit côté puéril à suivre Dubois jusqu'aux toilettes mais la confiance entre eux deux n'avait jamais régné. En bon sorcier, même diminué, son pire ennemi était tout à fait capable de disparaître dès qu'il le souhaitait. Alors quand celui-ci avait fait part de son besoin de s'isoler un instant, Flint avait feint sans peine l'envie de lui aussi se soulager. Ignorant les remarques de Dubois et les regards des autres clients du café, il lui avait emboîté le pas.

Légèrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il referma la porte des toilettes derrière lui, Marcus constata que le côté blanc et aseptisé de l'endroit ne faisait que mettre en avant la saleté de Dubois. Il le rejoignit près des urinoirs.

Tentant de paraître dégagé dans cette situation, quelque chose finit par cependant attirer son regard.

Dubois finit par le sentir et se méprit sur les raisons de son intérêt.

— T'as pas fini ? s'écria-t-il. Je te signale que t'as la même !

— T'es con ou quoi ? s'emporta Flint agacé. C'est pas ça que je regarde ! T'as vu un peu ton bras ?

Pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire, Dubois avait retroussé ses manches. Un énorme abcès violacé et purulent lui déformait l'avant bras. La peau blafarde était parcheminée de veines violettes. Ce réseau convergeait en un point d'où un liquide épais semblait suinter. Il ne fallait pas être médicomage pour comprendre que c'était au-delà de l'infection.

— Ah, ça… répondit Dubois en haussant les épaules. C'est rien.

— _Rien_ ? Tu te fous de moi ?

— Bah, fit-il en refermant son pantalon. C'est le risque quand on se pique.

— Ça fait mal ? demanda Flint, rageant contre lui-même de s'en inquiéter.

Après l'avoir un instant dévisagé, Dubois haussa de nouveau les épaules et alla se laver les mains. Flint l'empoigna aussitôt par le bras. Un hurlement échappa à l'ancien Gryffondor et se répercuta sur le carrelage des murs de la pièce. Tant pis pour la discrétion, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

— Tu vois, fit Marcus victorieux, soutenant sans peine le regard plein de haine que son pire ennemi lui adressa. C'est _infecté_.

Le souffle court, il fallut à Dubois quelques instants pour maîtriser la douleur et se calmer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens mettre ta pisse dessus en plus ? répondit-il en se détournant.

— Il faut que t'ailles te faire soigner !

L'ancien Gryffondor s'immobilisa un instant, laissant couler dans le vide l'eau du robinet.

— Ça va, marmonna-t-il, j'en mourrai pas.

Sonné, Marcus ne trouva pas immédiatement la force de répliquer.

— T'as pas pu changer comme ça, dit-il d'une voix faible. Pas à ce point-là.

Faire référence au passé sembla mettre Dubois dans un état de rage qui surprit l'ancien Serpentard.

— Comme quoi ? Hein, Flint ? Comme quoi ? s'écria-t-il en lui faisant face avant de soudainement se détourner. Et putain, ça te gênerait de remonter ton froc ?

De mauvaise grâce, Marcus obtempéra et le rejoignit près des robinets.

— Si tu laisses faire, ils seront obligés de te le couper.

Dubois se contenta de ricaner et de lui adresser un regard éloquent via le miroir. Il partit ensuite se sécher les mains, laissant Flint une fois de plus sonné.

— Un gardien n'est rien sans ses bras. Comment peux-tu haïr le Quidditch à ce point-là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Incognito"

Vous pouvez retrouver Pénélope Deauclaire dans le recueil "_Perfect Prefect_", plus particulièrement dans son rôle d'hippocampe (une partie du cerveau) dans "_Et si c'était vrai..._" (fantôme mis à part).

Je vous recommande chaudement la lecture du "_Quidditch à travers les Ages_", qui en plus d'être très instructif est plutôt marrant!


	6. Incognito

**CHATON**

Beaucoup d'hésitations avant de poster ce chapitre, beaucoup de changement à la dernière minute et une certitude que pour en être pleinement satisfaite, il m'aurait fallu le double de mots et trois semaines supplémentaires ! Je ne devrai sûrement pas dire ça mais il faut être honnête. Voici venu l'avant-dernier volet de cette très très longue journée.  
>Faute d'idées, je pense <strong>supprimer le résumé<strong> avant chaque chapitre: est-ce que ça vous aide ou pas ?

Encore mille mercis pour vos commentaires ! C'est un vrai bonheur de voir l'accueil que vous réservez à cette histoire et aux personnages, et de découvrir vos hypothèses et vos théories sur la suite. J'ai normalement répondu aux membres du site par MP et aux reviews anonymes sur mon LJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Les Wanderers ont gagné le match qui les opposaient à Flaquemare. Au grand damne de Livingstone, tout le monde oublie la victoire de son équipe pour se préoccuper d'Ellis, blessé au cours du match et envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste.  
>De son côté, Flint a découvert qu'en plus d'être drogué et toujours aussi pénible, Dubois était salement blessé.<br>Roger, lui, pensait avoir la paix. C'était oublié que le _Daily Wizard_ continuait à enquêter et que sa patronne prenait très à coeur de refaire sa réputation.

**Piqûre de rappel**

Darwin - journaliste au _Daily Wizard_  
>Moïra Sanders - Stagiaire au<em> Daily Wizard<br>_Gilda Green - Rédactrice en chef du _Daily Wizard_

Quinn Riley - Recruteuse chez les Caerphilly Catapults  
>Angus Owen - Recruteur et collègue de Riley chez les Catapults<p>

Gerry Nixon, dit Nix' - Batteur chez les Wigtown Wanderers.  
>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur chez les Wigtown Wanderers.<br>Libby Livingstone - Présidente des Wigtown Wanderers.

* * *

><p><strong>Incognito<strong>

— Ce n'est pas mauvais.

Darwin s'aperçut que Moïra avait plutôt mal accueilli la remarque. Elle fit l'effort cependant de feindre de prendre cela pour un compliment.

— Le présentateur de cette émission n'avait pas grand chose à nous dire, se reprit-il aussitôt. Tu as su en tirer le maximum et pondre un article conséquent. C'est… pas mal.

Le terme était sûrement mal choisi. A n'en pas douter, ce n'était guère mieux que ce qu'il avait pu dire précédemment mais la petite nouvelle aurait à s'en contenter. L'article n'avait pas d'autre intérêt que celui d'être en rapport avec l'affaire Chaton. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui…

Devant l'air accablé mal caché que la jeune femme arborait, il renonça à continuer.

Lui gratouiller le dos et la réconforter ne faisaient pas partie de ses priorités. D'une part parce que Green se chargerait de dire la stricte vérité (qu'elle apprenne donc au plus vite à tirer le maximum des jugements mitigés). D'autre part parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Son investigation, même si le terme n'avait pas à s'appliquer selon lui à cette vaste fumisterie d'enquête, occupait le moindre de ses instants.

Au _Daily Wizard_, tout tournait autour de Chaton désormais. Chaque membre de la rédaction en parlait, à chacun une tâche avait été assignée. Quitte à suivre parfois des chemins vraiment détournés. Tous les participant de l'émission, leur seul indice fiable, faisaient l'objet d'une enquête et d'une interview poussée. Alors, puisqu'il était chargé du gros de l'investigation, Darwin n'avait pas le temps de flatter des ego et faire des corrections.

— Cela risque d'être compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Moïra, pour changer de sujet.

— Nous avons fait le tour... et rien de consistant n'est arrivé.

Darwin se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas avancé. Green ne s'était pas calmée pour autant. Elle emploierait bientôt « les grands moyens ». Loin de les aider à retrouver Chaton, le journaliste pressentait que tout le contraire se produirait. Cela leur coûterait cher, autant financièrement qu'en question de temps.

Darwin, pourtant, le savait : il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire, qu'une seule personne à interviewer. Et ce serait certainement très compliqué.

Roger Davies ne les laisserait jamais approcher.

— Une jeune femme s'est présentée aujourd'hui, continuait la stagiaire. Elle prétendait être Chaton.

— Vraiment ?

Il revenait tout juste de chez Inger quand, son sac à peine posé, la petite lui avait sauté dessus, trop impatiente de lui faire lire son article, afin d'avoir ses impressions.

La nouvelle le laissa plutôt dubitatif. Si la piste avait été crédible, la rédaction aurait dû être en ébullition. Plus encore qu'elle ne l'était dernièrement. Et les hurlements que sa patronne poussaient actuellement dans son bureau auraient dû sonner nettement plus victorieux.

— Elle est toujours en train d'être interrogée. Mrs Green a voulu s'en charger.

— Pauvre chose... fit Darwin dans un ricanement.

Pour avoir passé une bonne heure en compagnie d'Inger Svenson, il avait eu son quota décennal de jeunes bécasses aux dents longues. Alors compatir était trop demandé. Que le mystère de cette affaire se lève aussi facilement (Chaton ? Oui, c'est moi…) lui laisserait un petit goût amer. Et si ce n'était pas elle… Green lui ferait payer cher le risque qu'elle avait pris.

Les dénonciations volontaires étaient finalement à prévoir. Beaucoup de gens étaient prêts à tout pour avoir leur petit quart d'heure de gloire. Ce phénomène ne ferait qu'empirer lorsque Green officialiserait l'annonce d'une récompense. Il devait à tout prix l'en dissuader.

— Nous finirons bien par la trouver, assura Moïra, le sortant de ses pensées. Vous ne croyez pas ? ajouta-t-elle devant son air peu convaincu.

— La trouver ne sera qu'une étape, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Sander n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Mal à l'aise, elle chercha un instant quelque chose à répondre avant de finir par se raviser.

— Chaton n'est pas le cœur de l'affaire, reprit Darwin. Enfin, je peux me tromper…

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Regarde ce que les autres ont pu tirer de cette interview, fit-il en tapant sur le script qui ne le quittait plus désormais. Trois mots ont suffi à mettre le monde du Quidditch en ébullition. _Trois mots_.

Au regard qu'elle lui adressa, il sentit que la jeune femme estimait que le monde du people aussi en était assez chamboulé.

— Je pense que Chaton n'est que la face cachée de l'iceberg.

— Mais... mais Green veut pourtant que nous la trouvions, bafouilla-t-elle en lançant un regard inquiet vers le bureau de la vieille dragonne.

— C'est ce que nous allons faire. Mais pas pour qu'elle nous parle de ses coucheries. Parce qu'elle saura nous renseigner. Pour ça, Davies aussi devra parler.

Là était la clé de l'affaire. Et tout l'argent de Green ne saurait forcer le joueur à s'exprimer désormais.

**oOoOo**

Le dimanche était réputé pour être un jour d'affluence aux urgences de Ste Mangouste. Les sorciers et sorcières du pays relâchaient de diverses manières la pression de la semaine, ce qui les amenaient immanquablement à être victime ou auteur d'accidents particulièrement idiots.

Ce dimanche après-midi ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. L'accueil était envahi, la salle d'attente surpeuplée. La patientèle toutefois était inhabituelle.

L'admission d'un joueur de Quidditch blessé au cours d'un match (Walter Ellis, tout le monde le savait) avait provoqué une véritable marée humaine. Parents en visite, malades qui estimaient désormais pouvoir patienter dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir l'homme du jour, journalistes qui tentaient à tout prix de se faufiler pour prendre _le _cliché, tout ce beau monde était refoulé au niveau des admissions et occupait le service du rez-de-chaussée.

Kenneth Caldwell, à la quinzième heure de sa garde, bougonnait en tentant de se frayer un chemin entre les reporters et les badauds qui, tous, l'arrêtaient pour demander des nouvelles. Oh bien sûr, lui aussi aurait parfaitement pu prendre en charge le joueur blessé. Il n'était pas fan des Wanderers mais c'était toujours mieux que de désinfecter et refermer des plaies. Mais parce que l'agent et l'avocat du joueur devaient _absolument_ assister aux soins, la capacité maximale d'accueil de la salle avait été dépassée.

Et on l'avait renvoyé à ses bassins.

Signalant au passage un photographe ayant dépassé la ligne jaune à la sécurité, il écarta avec mauvaise humeur le rideau derrière lequel attendait son nouveau patient.

Surpris, il resta un instant à dévisager l'homme qui lui faisait face et frotta ses paupières fatiguées. Cette heure de garde était sûrement celle de trop.

— Vous êtes...

Avec un grognement, l'homme hocha la tête.

— Marcus Flint, reprit Kenneth. Ok…

Il se racla la gorge et referma le rideau derrière lui.

— La Ligue a décidé d'organiser une petite fête ici ?

La plaisanterie ne prit pas et ce fut d'un ton sec et nerveux que le joueur lui répondit.

— Je ne suis pas là pour moi. Mais pour lui.

D'un geste du menton, il désigna le lit sur lequel un homme était allongé. La surprise de voir là l'un des Poursuiveurs de la meilleure attaque du championnat lui avait fait oublier qu'une autre personne se trouvait là.

Recouvrant son professionnalisme, le guérisseur s'en approcha et le détailla.

L'homme était maigre et fatigué. Cernes. Teint blafard, diaphane, veines violacées apparentes. Attention qui avait du mal à se fixer. Vêtements sales, malodorants. Le patient semblait nerveux, agacé. Mal en point et mal à l'aise. Ses préférés.

— Vous êtes Mr... ? demanda-t-il en regardant son dossier.

— Davies, répondit l'homme avec un sourire forcé. Roger Davies.

— Bravo, très fin ! grogna Flint qui s'était légèrement écarté.

Le regard du guérisseur passa de l'un à l'autre dans l'attente d'une explication qui n'arriva pas.

— Je vois, reprit-il lentement, un sourcil haussé. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici, Mr... Davies ?

Avec un sourire satisfait, l'homme remonta lentement la manche de son pull. Si, du coin de l'œil, le guérisseur surprit la grimace écœurée du joueur de Quidditch, lui n'en fut pas plus ému. En tant que préposé aux plaies depuis le début de sa garde, ce n'était pas la première qu'il voyait. Impressionnante, certes mais pas la plus hideuse non plus.

— Bien... Il était effectivement temps que vous vous en préoccupiez.

Prenant l'avant-bras entre ses mains, il examina la plaie. Du pus en suintait. Les chaires violacées n'avaient pas encore commencé à se nécroser. Cela allait être douloureux mais le traitement habituel, quoi qu'un peu renforcé, suffirait.

— Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? demanda le guérisseur le front barré d'un pli de concentration.

— J'ai été piqué.

Surpris par la légèreté du ton du patient autant que par sa réponse, Kenneth se tourna vers Marcus Flint, en quête de précisions.

— Il a laissé traîner ça, marmonna le Poursuiveur mal à l'aise. Vous connaissez les hommes.

Peu convaincu, Kenneth s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire. C'était une chose qu'il avait vite apprise dans le métier. Tous les patients mentaient. De son index ganté, il frôla le point d'impact pour recueillir un peu de liquide. L'effleurement arracha un sursaut et un cri étouffé à son patient.

— Autant vous prévenir, cela risque d'être douloureux...

— Oh, _vraiment_ ? fit l'homme d'un air mauvais. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour ça ?

— Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi... Une potion, répondit-il en faisant venir à lui un petit flacon bleu d'un mouvement de baguette. Cependant, en raison du dosage, vous ne pourrez pas transplaner ou conduire, voler… dans les heures à venir et…

— A votre place, j'éviterais, l'interrompit Flint froidement.

Les mâchoires du patient se serrèrent et il ferma les yeux pour se maîtriser, nota Kenneth avant d'interroger Flint du regard. Il y avait là des choses qui le dépassaient.

— C'est un drogué, répliqua aussitôt le joueur. Comment croyez-vous qu'il s'est fait ça ?

— Ferme-la Flint ! aboya le malade en se redressant sur son séant. Et vous, ne l'écoutez pas !

Le guérisseur observa le joueur, puis son patient, pour finalement s'arrêter sur la plaie. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ça.

Étrangement, le prétendu Roger Davies finit céder et soupira.

— C'est comme ça que se droguent les moldus, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Ils se _piquent_. On ne vous apprend rien lors de votre formation ?

D'un simple geste, Kenneth renvoya le flacon dans son armoire.

— Vous voyez ! claironna Flint victorieux. Je vous l'avais dit. Un drogué, un vrai toxic...

Ce simple mot fit le sursauter. Malgré la privation de sommeil, les rouages de son cerveau venaient de s'ébranler. Retenant son souffle, Kenneth Caldwell se tourna vers son patient et le dévisagea d'un œil nouveau. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même mais en amateur de Quidditch, en personne ayant vécu en Grande-Bretagne dans les cinq dernières années, il ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas savoir qui il était. Et le guérisseur fut soudainement très heureux de la présence de l'avocat et de l'agent de l'autre idiot. Sans quoi, il l'aurait manqué.

— Vous... bégaya-t-il lamentablement. V… vous n'êtes pas Roger Davies.

L'ignorant, son patient adressa au Poursuiveur un regard consterné.

— Merci Flint. Roger a tenu plus longtemps, _lui_.

**oOoOo**

Davies avait amplement mérité une douche prolongée.

Et puisque l'équipe était victorieuse, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'on vienne l'en déloger ! On était à domicile, on avait gagné. Bouffe, tapes dans le dos, musique et alcool l'attendaient dans le vestiaire. Ses coéquipiers avaient déjà commencé. Roger lui préférait pour l'instant jubiler seul sous sa douche.

Même si les sifflets entendus de Nixon finirent par éveiller sa curiosité. Coupant l'eau un court instant pour mieux entendre, il lui sembla distinguer son propre nom. Prononcé par une voix féminine. Qui n'était ni celle de Livingstone, ni celle d'Inger. Raison suffisante pour avoir envie de découvrir à qui elle appartenait.

Prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage détrempé (sept... pardon six joueurs victorieux avaient effectivement tendance à laisser couler l'eau), il sortit des douches et pénétra dans le vestiaire.

Pour tomber nez à nez avec Pénélope Deauclaire. Une rencontre si inattendue qu'il songea un instant avoir effectivement glissé sur le carrelage des douches. Il fallait rien de moins que le délirium d'un coma profond pour la faire réapparaître en cette occasion.

— Davies, fit-elle les lèvres pincées.

— Deauclaire.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de sa scolarité mais Roger l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Même après dix années. La préfète Deauclaire, cette bonne vieille empêcheuse de tourner en rond... Elle n'avait pas changé. Bien sûr, elle avait perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence. Ou les avait transférées ailleurs, il lui était difficile pour l'instant de statuer. La même chevelure noire et bouclée. Les mêmes yeux froids et légèrement plissés. Le coin de la bouche légèrement relevé, preuve qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui dire une méchanceté.

— Tu pourrais peut-être t'habiller, siffla-t-elle un sourcil haussé.

Roger réalisa à cet instant qu'il était encore nu comme un ver. Ok, celle-là, il l'avait méritée.

— Ouais, marmonna-t-il en ceinturant une serviette autour de sa taille. Désolé.

Il lui passa à côté et alla rejoindre son casier.

— Mes félicitations, fit-elle en se plantant à nouveau devant lui. Belle victoire.

— Les méchants ont été punis, répondit-il en s'essuyant la tête à l'aide d'une autre serviette. Ecoute… Loin de moi l'idée d'être désagréable mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Un petit ricanement lui échappa.

— A ton avis ?

— Tu sais Pénélope, soupira-t-il doucement. Nous deux, c'était possible il y a des années. Là, je sors tout juste d'une rupture, disons, douloureuse et...

— C'est justement pour ça que je suis là, le coupa-t-elle. Pour redorer ton image.

Roger ravala la plaisanterie grivoise qui lui était venue à l'esprit et ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé que Deauclaire puisse travailler dans la communication. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'idée d'y songer. Il avait tendance à vite oublier ceux qui sortaient de son champ de vision.

— Ah. Cool... Mais je pense que ça va aller.

D'un geste de la tête, il lui montra ses coéquipiers, trop occupés à célébrer leurs victoires pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient (parce qu'autrement, pour sûr, Nix' ne les aurait pas lâchés). Le champagne coulait à flot. Les filles étaient montées sur la table de massage. Nix' chantait à tue-tête (autant dire affreusement) l'hymne écossais, sous l'œil amusé de l'entraîneur (déjà ivre pour le tolérer).

Tout semblait oublié.

Mais malgré le bruit, le ricanement moqueur n'échappa à Roger.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'esclaffa Deauclaire. Ivresse et adultère ? Tu n'es plus vraiment le gendre idéal, Roger. Et ce n'est pas cette victoire qui le leur fera oublier.

— Ouais mais...

— Pas de ça entre nous, Davies. Tu es loin d'être stupide, nous le savons. Tu as envie un jour d'être de jouer pour l'équipe d'Angleterre ?

Elle avait vu juste. L'ancien Serdaigle la dévisagea un instant. Voir Deauclaire ici après toutes ces années avait été un sacré choc. Qu'elle ne soit pas plus émue de sa nudité, une vilaine humiliation. Qu'elle s'y connaisse en Quidditch, là, les repères de Roger commençaient sérieusement à vaciller...

— Il faut te racheter, Davies. Et il n'y a pas dix mille façons d'y parvenir.

Elle sortit de son sac un morceau de parchemin. Avec méfiance, Roger le déplia.

— Nan, Deauclaire, protesta-t-il en se levant du banc. Déconne pas. Pas _ça_.

— Si ! fit-elle avec un sourire. Et tu vas devoir en parler aux médias !

— Je n'était pas ivre !

— Et tu as de la chance que l'on n'ait pas pu convaincre ta présidente de traiter de cette manière tes problèmes d'adultère...

**oOoOo**

— Un communiqué sera donné aux journalistes. Je vous demande de vous décaler afin de me laisser faire mon travail !

— Mais je ne suis pas journaliste !

Quinn prit l'air dubitatif de la réceptionniste comme une insulte. Elle n'appréciait pas les journalistes. Loin de là. Alors être considérée comme l'une d'entre eux…

— Vraiment, insista-t-elle tentant un peu d'humour, je les déteste. De vrais vautours.

Riley était habituellement pleine de ressources mais devant ce combat perdu d'avance (battue par le personnel de l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste, Owen allait adorer), elle sentit la lassitude la gagner.

— Alors, qui venez-vous voir ? demanda la réceptionniste, un sourcil haussé.

— Walter… Ellis ?

— Les visites sont interdites, répondit-elle glaciale. Journaliste ou non.

Bien sûr, quand on était apte à gérer des mères de famille hystériques, des victimes de sorts malencontreux et d'accidents idiots et dangereux, les recruteurs en plein doute, on n'en faisait qu'une bouchée. Quinn aurait été tenté de se faire passer pour la femme du joueur mais lorsqu'elle avait approché Ellis pour négocier, elle avait vite découvert que l'exclusivité dans les relations amoureuses était un concept encore inconnu du jeune homme. Et puisqu'elle avait pu apercevoir deux de ses conquêtes dans la salle d'attente, l'idée était définitivement à abandonner. A la place, elle choisit une semi-vérité.

— Je travaille pour le club.

— Oh, vraiment ? _Lequel_ ?

Quinn ne sut quoi répondre. Évidemment, sa consœur de Flaquemare avait dû prévoir le coup et la mettre sur liste noire. De mauvaise grâce, elle rendit les armes et fit un pas de côté pour sortir de la queue et voir un autre journaliste se faire refouler. Dépitée, elle alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

Owen avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'avant, enfin, quelques années auparavant, elle aurait… Peut-être que sa rage s'était envolée. La vraie Quinn n'aurait sûrement pas renoncé.

Que faire désormais ? D'après les nouvelles, le match s'était terminé sur une victoire anecdotique des Wanderers. A la maison, Tom l'attendait. Si elle ne pouvait pas approcher Ellis maintenant, autant laisser tomber.

Un mouvement de foule secoua la salle d'attente quand l'un des guérisseurs de l'hôpital vint annoncer que le communiqué allait être distribué. En l'espace de deux secondes, l'endroit se retrouva déserté. Seul l'homme aux tentacules et l'enfant à la tête coincé dans un chaudron restèrent.

Attristée par sa propre décision, Quinn se leva, prête à partir, lorsqu'en périphérie de son champ de vision, elle crut apercevoir un visage connu. Un hasard tellement improbable qu'elle ne put l'ignorer. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Un espoir soudain la reprit. Elle était venue pour un Poursuiveur, elle en trouvait un autre de manière inattendue. Poursuiveur pour Poursuiveur, c'était un signe qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

— Marcus Flint ?

Il se tourna vers elle, légèrement surpris.

— Oui ? grogna-t-il. Et vous êtes ?

— Quinn Riley, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je travaille pour les Catapults. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

Il observa avec méfiance la main qu'elle lui avait tendue avant de la serrer.

— Ah oui, peut-être... marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller.

— Bien sûr, je...

On ouvrit avec force le rideau situé derrière elle. Surprise, Riley sursauta.

— Putain Flint ! A qui tu parles ?

Quinn nota à peine l'air consterné du Poursuiveur des Falcons, son attention avait été retenue par l'homme qui venait de les interrompre. Alors _ça_ ! De longues secondes lui furent nécessaires pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait changé mais elle n'avait pas eu de mal à le reconnaître.

Pour sûr, quand elle le raconterait, personne ne la croirait.

— Nom de... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque avant de reprendre, nettement plus fort. _Dubois_ ! Vous êtes Olivier Dubois !

— Shhh, fit Flint en l'entraînant à l'écart et en refermant le rideau derrière eux. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le crier.

Elle allait lui répondre quand Olivier Dubois (car c'était bel et bien lui), d'une voix de fausset, la prit de court.

— _Ne sois pas stupide, viens à Sainte Mangouste, personne ne te reconnaîtra ! _Abruti !

— Oh, la ferme ! répliqua Flint sèchement.

D'un rapide regard, Quinn examina l'ancien joueur de Quidditch. Il était pâle, amaigri. Sale. Et toute évidence, blessé au bras. Quand elle leva les yeux vers son visage et qu'elle croisa ses yeux cernés et rougis, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour en faire tout autant.

— Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

— Elle est recruteuse chez les Catapults, intervint Flint.

— Oh... Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot et ne se donna pas la peine de le lui faire croire. Lui tournant le dos, il retourna s'installer sur le lit qu'elle devinait être le sien.

— Alors comme ça, vous êtes encore...

Elle s'apprêtait à dire « en vie ». Vrai mais maladroit. En temps normal, elle n'en aurait cure et n'aurait pas cherché à le ménager. Pourtant, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Un vertige la saisit. Son instinct lui déconseillait la provocation. Sans même qu'elle le réalise, elle avait chassé la surprise et s'était mise à sourire.

— ... au pays, se reprit-elle.

— Faut croire. Vous êtes venue voir quelqu'un ?

— A vrai dire...

A peine avait-elle été effleurée par cette pensée qu'elle sut qu'elle était mauvaise. Assurément, les remarques déplacées d'Owen et sa déconvenue de l'instant en étaient à l'origine. Mais une intuition lui dictait d'essayer. Et Quinn Riley n'était pas femme à faire taire son instinct.

Elle pouvait toujours faire changer d'avis Ellis, elle le savait. La déception l'avait faite renoncer quelques minutes auparavant mais elle reprendrait la lutte dès le lendemain, Quinn le savait. Cela serait dur, mais c'était un défi qu'elle était prête à relever. Puis elle avait croisé Flint. Puis _lui_. La probabilité ? Nulle. C'était un signe qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Dubois avait été un excellent gardien. Il était certes discrédité et mal vu. Blessé et de toutes évidences, toujours drogué. Mais sa formation et son expérience restaient. C'était une véritable épave mais…

Quinn prit conscience qu'elle était en train de déparer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. C'était de la folie pure et simple. Un bête réflexe professionnel qu'une récente déception avait provoqué et qui la conduirait à coup sûr à un licenciement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'envisager.

Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'y penser. Dubois aurait besoin de temps pour revenir au niveau. Beaucoup trop. A côté de ça, c'était un nom connu, un nom qui ferait parler. Son image et sa réputation étaient épouvantables. Le président détesterait cette idée. Il n'accepterait jamais. C'était un suicide professionnel que d'y songer.

Elle se sentit céder. Presque malgré elle.

— Vous jouez ? finit-elle par demander.

Marcus Flint manqua de s'étouffer. Dubois, lui, ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Il la jaugeait avec méfiance.

— Pourquoi ? fit-il dans un ricanement. Vous voulez me faire signer ?

Quinn se contenta de sourire. Elle n'en était pas encore là.

— _Sérieusement_ ? s'écria Flint ahuri. Vous l'avez vu ?

Elle l'ignora.

— Vous étiez un des meilleurs.

— J'ai été viré.

— Vous voulez revenir ?

— Je ne joue plus au Quidditch. Et si je devais le faire, ce ne serait pas sûrement pas chez vous.

— Vous n'avez pas toujours dit ça, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Dubois laissa échappa un reniflement dubitatif.

— Ma mémoire est loin d'être parfaite, reconnut Quinn, mais je n'oublie jamais un joueur. Nous nous sommes vus à Poudlard, il y a de cela des années. Et ce jour-là, vous m'avez dit que vous joueriez chez nous. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

— Je me souviens de vous, ricana-t-il moqueur, c'est vrai...

— Ben voyons... marmonna Flint un sourcil consterné.

— Mais ce jour-là, vous n'étiez pas là pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il sans se soucier de son camarade. Au fait, comment va Charlie Weasley ?

A ce nom, Quinn se sentit vaciller. Son cœur eut un raté. Personne n'osait plus le prononcer. Son trouble parut réjouir Dubois. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres gercées.

— Vous voyez, je me souviens de vous, Quinn Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose<strong>: "Rude journée"


	7. Rude journée

**CHATON**

Pour une fois, j'avoue que j'aime bien ce chapitre là. Il n'est pas parfait (il le serait peut-être dans dix ans) mais il fait partie de mes préférés. J'espère que ça fonctionnera pour vous également. J'ai tenu compte de vos avis pour le résumé. Faute d'inspiration, ce ne sera pas toujours très intéressant mais je m'y tiendrai !  
>Merci pour tous vos messages ! Je suis franchement gâtée. Je suis toujours surprise de voir ce qui vous a plu (parfois pas ce à quoi je m'attendais) et qui souvent, au regard de la suite, promet des moments assez... intéressants.<br>J'ai normalement répondu aux membres connectés par MP et aux reviews anonymes sur mon LJ.  
>Bonne lecture à tous ! Pendant que vous découvrirez ce chapitre, je serai plongée dans la lecture du tome 13 du Trône de Fer (que je vais m'empresser d'aller acheter dès que j'aurai cliqué sur "Add chapter"). Si je réponds avec du retard, vous saurez pourquoi ! (trois ans que j'attends!)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Les Wanderers ont remporté leur match contre Flaquemare dans l'indifférence générale. Enfin, quasi-générale. Faut dire qu'entre la blessure d'Ellis et cette plainte déposée pour espionnage industriel, tout le monde à mieux à faire. Ellis se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste, où quelques étages plus bas, Flint attendait un guérisseur en compagnie de Dubois. Manque de bol, il a été reconnu par le médicomage (surprenant, non ?) et se retrouve bien embêté (Flint surtout, c'était son idée après tout). Riley était également à Sainte-Mangouste à la poursuite d'Ellis mais prend comme un coup du destin de tomber sur Flint et Dubois. Incognito qu'il disait, hein ?  
>Riley a alors une bien mauvaise idée qui pour le coup fera définitivement oublier la victoire des Wanderers.<br>Roger n'était pas non plus à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait mieux à faire dans les vestiaires de son club où Pénélope Deauclaire l'informait qu'elle allait s'occuper de refaire sa réputation. Et pas de la manière dont il le voudrait.  
>Non, vraiment. Personne n'a fait attention au résultat du match. A part peut-être une personne, c'est vrai...<p>

**Piqûre de rappel**

Libby Livingstone - Présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Ferris - Son bras droit<br>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers, soupçonné d'avoir signé un accord illégal avec Flaquemare  
>Inger Svenson - Ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies<br>Quinn Riley - Recruteuse chez les Caerphilly Catapults  
>Terrence MacGrigor - Président des Caerphilly Catapults<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rude journée<strong>

_Rude journée pour le monde du Quidditch !_

_Il est 18h50, vous êtes toujours sur la RITM et vous écoutez « On relâche le Vif » ! _

_Et non, non, non… NON ! Nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de ce match rocambolesque._

_Croyez-moi, j'en ai vu des centaines, sûrement des milliers. Mais alors, des comme celui-là, jamais !_

_Il y a eu l'avant. Cette « affaire » Davies, cette rumeur à propos du contrat d'Ellis. _

_Il y a eu le pendant, une rencontre techniquement moyenne mais au suspens haletant. Et ce final, mais quel final ! Ellis complètement atomisé par un Cognard… Punition divine, certains le disent. Mais avant qu'on me taxe de méchanceté, on rassure ses fans, et le staff de Flaquemare, il va bien !_

_Et puis il y a aura l'après. Les dépêches commencent à tomber et foi de Corey Night, vous n'avez pas idée, je n'ai pas idée, de ce que cela va donner. _

_Finalement, on en viendrait presque à en oublier la victoire des Wanderers_.

**oOoOo**

— Rude journée, Liberty !

D'un geste de sa baguette, révélateur de sa mauvaise humeur, Libby éteignit le poste de radio. Idiots de journalistes ! Comment pouvaient-ils oser ? Évidemment, tout le monde se souviendrait de ce score. Ellis ou pas, scandale ou pas, elle comptait bien le leur rappeler.

Elle prit un instant pour composer un sourire de circonstances (joyeux et victorieux) avant de se tourner vers sa cheminée où était apparu entre les flammes le visage de son père. Le clan Livingstone faisait toujours preuve de ponctualité. Surtout quand l'heure était venue de réclamer des comptes.

— Tout est bien qui finit bien, Père, dit-elle confiante. Nous avons gagné, malgré les circonstances.

— Les circonstances, justement, parlons-en… Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes une entreprise _commerciale_ ? Malgré tout l'amour que nous lui portons, ce club n'est qu'un gadget, une fantaisie, une forme de mécénat que nous nous autorisons. Nous vivons du commerce. En cela, nous avons une image à tenir. J'aimerais assez que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduise plus. Notre compagnie n'a pas à souffrir des frasques de… ton équipe.

Les craintes de Libby venaient d'être confirmées : le clan l'estimait évidemment responsable de tout ce merdier. Comme si elle avait vraiment voulu que tout cela puisse arriver.

— J'entends bien, Père, concéda-t-elle en tentant de conserver son sourire. J'ai engagé les meilleurs communicants du pays pour redorer l'image du club. Quant à Ellis…

Oh, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant le chef du clan.

— Evite de tourner ça à la vengeance personnelle.

Voyant qu'elle roulait des yeux, son père ajouta.

— N'est-ce pas, Liberty ?

Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par ce prénom. Elle était tout sauf une personne à s'appeler Liberty.

— Oui, Père, marmonna-t-elle à contrecœur.

Comme elle l'avait redouté, il jugea nécessaire de se lancer dans son sempiternel monologue sur les vertus de la bonne gestion du petit personnel. Libby savait que les félicitations n'arriveraient jamais. Encore moins sur cette affaire. Alors que tous les autres membres de la famille, son frère le premier, avaient intégré leur grande compagnie de whisky, on lui avait confié la charge de la « fantaisie », pour faire ses armes. Libby avait fait le choix d'y rester. A ce titre, elle n'obtiendrait ni respect, ni considération. Et ne s'occuperait jamais aussi bien des Wanderers que son aîné avait pu le faire. Le clan aurait toujours des reproches à lui faire, son père des leçons à lui donner. Avec le temps, elle s'y était fait.

Mais comment osait-on lui reprocher les vices de ses joueurs ? Elle menait tout son personnel à la baguette et personne ne bronchait. Sa gestion n'était pas en cause. Une dose d'amour et de douceur supplémentaire n'aurait pas empêché Davies de parler et ce petit… d'Ellis de les poignarder dans le dos.

Parce qu'elle était, toujours à quarante cinq ans, une petite fille bien élevée et respectueuse de son père, elle ne l'interrompit pas mais fit tout de même signe à Ferris d'entrer lorsque celui-ci entrebâilla la porte.

Un courrier venait d'arriver. L'en-tête était officiel. Carrément ministériel. En parcourant le pli, Libby sentit un vrai sourire lui échapper.

— Hé bien, fit son père agacé de la voir distraite. Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Nous sommes convoqués au Ministère. Pour cette histoire de transfert.

— Bien, tu vois, Liberty ! Laisse les autorités s'en occuper ! Il est grand temps que cette comédie cesse et que nous arrêtions de nous donner en spectacle…

Parce qu'elle était bien élevée et qu'elle avait passé une journée difficile, Libby s'abstint de répliquer et se contenta d'intérieurement jubiler.

Ellis perdrait le procès. Le transfert allait être annulé et il serait obligé de rester. Il apprendrait alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal prénommée.

**oOoOo**

_Mais croyez-moi, chers auditeurs, ce match restera malgré tout dans les annales. De nombreux commentateurs, de tous les niveaux et de tous les domaines, se sont d'ores et déjà exprimés. Le standard de l'émission est lui-même débordé. La rédaction croule sous les courriers. Vous avez envie d'en parler. Et vous l'avez bien compris : c'est ici que vous trouverez la véritable information !_

_Cette rencontre, au fond, c'est comme tenter de peigner Méduse, tout en évitant de la regarder. Un de mes amis en voyage en Crête a essayé. Bien mal lui en a pris, si vous voulez mon avis ! Ça part de tous les côtés, ça touche à tous les domaines. Sportif, privé, judiciaire, financier… On pense en avoir vu le bout et une autre tête apparait._

_Oh, bien sûr, nous avons tous connu des précédents. Je pense, et certains ont déjà fait le rapprochement, à l'affaire des frères Folge, du Red Lion, et encore récemment et plus de cette ampleur, à l'affaire du Toxico._

_Reconnaissons tout de même que les infidélités de Davies font souffler sur nous un petit vent de légèreté. Mais contrairement à ce scandale sur fond de dopage, nous pouvons dorénavant affirmer, et c'est une exclusivité puisque la nouvelle vient juste de tomber, que cette fois, nous aurons droit à un véritable procès !_

**oOoOo**

— Rude journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Flint avait sorti cette banalité pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital quelques secondes auparavant. Depuis le départ de l'autre folle des Catapults, Dubois s'était muré dans le silence. Il n'avait rien dit quand le soigneur avait désinfecté sa plaie (sans anesthésie, cela avait même fumé). Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand il lui avait parlé des risques qu'il encourrait. Pas plus que quand Flint lui avait proposé de s'en aller.

L'ancien Serpentard n'avait plus que des bêtises pour le distraire désormais. Plus blême encore qu'à l'arrivée, Dubois lui adressa un regard consterné.

— Une des meilleures que j'ai pu passer, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Autant ne pas abuser et en rester là. Trop de bonheur pourrait me tuer, gémit-il en portant une main sur son cœur avec une moue affectée.

Un bref instant, Marcus crut qu'il allait transplaner. Paniqué, il allait l'empoigner quand il réalisa que Dubois était sûrement trop faible et « dispersé » pour ça. Il avait vu son attention diminuer, sa nervosité s'accroître et ses yeux passert sans cesse d'une chose à une autre, sans jamais réellement s'y fixer. Quant à son irritabilité, elle était naturelle. Donc difficile à évaluer.

Le manque se ferait bientôt sentir. Sa dose le réclamerait. Marcus n'avait que peu de temps. Et une chose quasi-impossible à lui faire accepter.

— Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça !

— J'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste dans six mois, tu n'auras qu'à m'accompagner, ricana Dubois en s'éloignant.

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas retourner là-bas ? poursuivit l'ancien Serpentard en lui emboîtant le pas.

— Je te signale que c'est chez moi.

— Ne sois pas stupide ! C'est un trou à rats.

— Moi qui avais mis tant de soin à…

Dubois secoua la tête avec lenteur et laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme si la plaisanterie était désormais trop fatigante.

— Va te faire foutre Flint, reprit-il portant une main à son épaule et grimaçant légèrement. Mon âme n'a pas besoin d'être sauvée. Et surtout pas par toi.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, répondit le joueur des Falcons, les mâchoires serrées.

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Dubois le dévisagea.

— Alors _quoi_ ? Tu veux te venger ? Je te signale, mec, que t'aurais plutôt une dette envers moi.

Il releva sa manche et de la tête désigna l'imposant pansement de son avant-bras.

— Une sacrée dette même.

Une nausée dont il ne parvint pas à déterminer la cause menaça de submerger Marcus. Le souvenir de la plaie, le choix des mots de Dubois... le plaisir évident qu'il avait eu à les prononcer. Un mélange des trois était sûrement à blâmer. La gorge serrée, Flint déglutit avec difficulté. Ses intentions n'avaient pas changé. Même en quatre années.

— Justement. Tu dois arrêter tout ça. Tu ne dois plus retourner là-bas.

Dubois se mit à rire avant de laisser une colère soudaine le gagner.

— Je suis un _junkie_, Flint ! s'écria-t-il. Un drogué, un toxicomane pour être poli. Appelle ça comme tu veux ! Ce n'est pas une question de _devoir_. Cela ne s'en va pas d'un claquement de doigts parce que tu as décidé que je devais arrêter… C'est une question de pouvoir, de besoin et d'envie !

— Dans ce cas, répliqua Flint sans se départir de son calme, navré d'empiéter sur tes libertés fondamentales mais dans les jours à venir, on va avoir besoin de t'avoir sous le coude… J'ai trouvé un endroit où tu vas pouvoir rester.

Jamais Dubois n'aurait accepté de venir chez lui. Flint n'y tenait pas non plus. Jamais Demetra, son épouse, ne l'aurait compris. Quant à le laisser seul à l'hôtel où il aurait tout le loisir de replonger ou s'enfuir, le risque était trop grand. Il lui fallait une personne de confiance (du moins, en laquelle Dubois croyait) et qui pourrait le surveiller. Depuis quelques jours, Marcus n'avait cessé d'y penser, avant de finalement trouver l'idée quelques instants auparavant, à cause de l'autre folle qu'il venait de rencontrer.

L'autre crétin, loin d'approuver, éclata de rire.

— Va te faire foutre Flint !

— Pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix, soupira l'ancien Serpentard en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction.

Ils étaient dans le Londres moldu, à quelques dizaines de mètres de Sainte-Mangouste, dans une rue passante mais peu importait. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres d'Olivier. Marcus transpirait la peur, il le savait. Dubois lui aussi le sentait. Et ça le réjouissait.

— Nous ne serons bientôt plus les seuls à connaître l'identité de Chaton.

**oOoOo**

_Je crois qu'on peut quand même remercier Roger Davies. Sans lui, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Méduse ne nous aurait pas permis de l'observer._

_Peut-être même qu'Ellis ne se serait pas pris ce Cognard… Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire à ce moment-là. Certains pro-Ellis parlent déjà d'ouvrir une enquête afin de savoir si Davies ne lui aurait pas caché intentionnellement l'arrivée du Cognard… Là, les gars, je pense qu'il faut se calmer. On ne brise pas deux balais à quelques milliers de Gallions pour ça…_

_Allez, je l'avoue, tant pis pour les Beuglantes, je suis un pro-Davies. C'est contraire à tout ce que j'ai pu dire dans cette émission depuis plusieurs saisons, et mes camarades, tout à l'heure, ne manqueront pas de le faire remarquer. Laissons donc ce type en paix, il n'a rien demandé ! Il s'est fait piégé par sa fiancée, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas tardé à se remettre en couple devant la nation entière. Et il a balancé sur le milieu. Croyez-moi, il sera assez puni comme ça chez lui. _

_Ok, Ellis joue de malchance et de maladresse. Et il est actuellement blessé. Accident assez spectaculaire, je dois le rappeler. Son contrat ne sera sûrement pas renouvelé. Il reste cependant plus que doué. J'avoue que j'ai dû mal à me faire du souci pour lui._

_Tandis que Davies…_

_Allez, pardonnons lui ce match moyen, il nous donne de quoi nous divertir malgré lui pour des années._

**oOoOo**

Cela avait été une rude journée.

Et quoi qu'en dise ces stupides commentateurs, ce match « moyen » l'avait éprouvé. Oh bien sûr, ça se trouvait apte à critiquer à tout va, mais pour l'instant, ça n'était pas capable de noter que du jour au lendemain, Flaquemare avait entièrement changé son parc de balais pour les imiter (et on se demandait vraiment _qui_ pouvait être à l'origine de tout ça...).

Poussant un soupir, il tendit le bras pour éteindre le poste de radio.

Il était enfin chez lui. Seul. Et en paix.

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, il faisait face à la cheminée, dont les flammes constamment vertes témoignaient des appels incessants. Tout le monde lui avait reproché de trop parlé. Roger avait décidé de se taire désormais. Il n'aspirait qu'à profiter de la fin de cette horrible journée.

Le harcèlement, le stress, les humiliations. Et puis, comme par volonté divine, Ellis avait été châtié. Roger n'était pas croyant, mais en admettant qu'un certain équilibre régisse l'univers, c'était plus que bien fait. Totalement mérité.

Ce simple souvenir le fit sourire. Il avait eu peur sur l'instant, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Surtout quand son balai avait été touché. Mais avec une adresse qu'hélas, personne n'avait relevée, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle et aller se poser.

Le match avait ensuite été gagné. Livingstone l'avait pardonné. Le massage d'après-match avait été un délice, tout comme le bain chaud dont il sortait.

Tout était bien désormais.

Et aux dernières nouvelles, Ellis n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

Peu importait la suite des évènements, les magouilles d'Inger et ce que les gens insinuaient à son sujet. Tout comme cette histoire des réglages volés et la plainte que les Wanderers avaient aussitôt déposée (et qui couronneraient son ancien coéquipier roi des idiots si cela s'avérait être vrai).

Roger s'en moquait. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait désormais était à un peu de tranquillité. Lui pourtant bavard voulait seulement la paix.

Il ignora donc les coups de cheminée et les hiboux qui se multipliaient sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention aux cris du concierge qui tentait tant bien que mal de les en déloger. Il préféra se glisser entre ses draps.

Inger partie, le lit lui parut immense. Loin de le regretter, Roger s'y étala. L'instant était parfait.

Jusqu'à ce que des coups frappés à la porte viennent le briser.

Roger tenta de les ignorer. Si c'étaient des journalistes, ils ne tarderaient pas à se lasser (ou à être chassé par le concierge… qui trouverait ces proies sûrement plus intéressantes et faciles à déloger que les hiboux). Si c'étaient des amis, eux aussi partiraient. Même Deauclaire et ses idées foireuses renonceraient.

Roger se retourna dans son lit, amusé par cette pensée et commença à se laisser sombrer.

Avec plus de force, on tambourina à sa porte. Prêt à la faire céder.

Roger finit par se lever.

Qui que cela puisse être, il allait le regrettait. Même si Chaton pointait le bout de son nez.

**oOoOo**

_Que dire du contrat d'Ellis… si ce n'est qu'il va avoir du mal à le justifier. Le système est franchement imparfait, nous n'arrêtons pas de le répéter. Mais une loi est une loi. Dans le meilleur des cas, cet accord sera purement et simplement annulé. Dans le pire des cas, il sera annulé et Ellis et Flaquemare écoperont, en plus d'une amende plutôt salée, d'une sanction sportive. J'avoue que c'est une partie du métier dont je commence à être lassé._

_Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si les Wanderers seront vraiment perdants dans l'affaire. Parce que même si l'ambiance au sein du groupe s'est singulièrement dégradée, Wigtown reste un des leaders du championnat. Malgré leurs contre-performances répétées._

_Ellis était annoncé sur le front des départs, autant dire qu'il y a dû avoir pas mal de déçus le jour de la grande révélation._

_Allez messieurs les dirigeants, il est encore temps de vous retourner. Je vous rappelle que le mercato n'a techniquement toujours pas débuté !_

**oOoOo**

— Prenez donc du thé, Quinn. Cela a été une rude journée.

Mal à l'aise, la recruteuse pénétra dans le bureau du président et prit un siège. MacGrigor posa une tasse fumante sur le bureau devant elle. Riley songea à cet instant que son patron était tout à fait le genre d'homme à être attentionné envers ceux qu'il congédiait.

— Bien, soupira celui-ci en se versant à son tour une tasse de thé, si je vous ai convoquée ce soir…

— Monsieur, le coupa-t-elle, si vous le permettez, il y a une chose dont je voudrais vous parler.

Surpris, il reposa sa tasse et s'installa dans son fauteuil. D'un hochement de tête, il l'autorisa à parler.

— Voilà, je sais que perdre le contrat d'Ellis était une erreur. Impardonnable. Une faute professionnelle qui mérite certainement la décision que vous avez prise mais…

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Pour sauver sa place, elle n'avait que cette idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son président et prit le courage de continuer.

— J'ai une idée que vous allez détester. Mais je vous demanderai un instant de la considérer. Elle pourrait nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Parlant trop vite, Quinn se retrouva essoufflée. Sa gêne évidente intrigua son président qui la dévisagea avec curiosité.

— Je vous ai trouvé un gardien, finit-elle par avouer.

— Un gardien ? répéta-t-il surpris. Nous en avons un. Wang est très bien.

— C'est vrai, mais celui que je vous ai trouvé est un joueur d'expérience. Je reconnais qu'il aura besoin d'une petite remise en forme cependant…

— Et qui est ce joueur ? demanda MacGrigor lentement.

— C'est là que vous allez détester l'idée, répondit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Mais promettez-moi seulement d'y réfléchir.

Le président des Catapults se redressa et vint croiser les mains sur le bureau, devant lui.

— Quinn, qui est-ce ?

S'il n'avait pas choisi encore de la virer, il allait le faire à cause du nom qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. Elle repensa à l'homme qu'elle avait vu à l'hôpital et réalisa que c'était pour une cause perdue qu'elle s'engageait. Ironiquement, cela avait toujours été sa spécialité.

— Olivier Dubois, s'entendit-elle dire.

Il accueillit la nouvelle sans vraiment réagir et ne prit la parole qu'après ce qui parut à Quinn être une éternité.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ? siffla-t-il froidement.

— Non… monsieur.

Le regard qu'il lui adressa lui fit comprendre que c'était encore pire.

— Un tricheur, un vendu, un toxicomane dans mon équipe ? s'emporta-t-il. Que vous est-il passé par la tête ? Vous ne connaissez donc pas l'éthique et l'image de ce club ? _Mon_ éthique ?

Riley accepta la réprimande et baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'il prendrait sa proposition pour une véritable insulte. Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite désormais.

— Est-il seulement en vie ? demanda MacGrigor, faisant l'effort de se calmer.

— Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui.

— Personne ne peut accepter quelqu'un comme _lui_ dans une équipe. Il a signé son arrêt de mort il y quelques années. Il est totalement fini.

— Au contraire, protesta-t-elle, il est parfait !

Stupéfait, MacGrigor ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'emporter. Une soudaine pensée sembla l'en empêcher. Riley vit sa colère se fondre en une certaine tristesse, revirement dont elle avait tout intérêt à se méfier.

— Êtes-vous inquiète pour votre place au point de penser les bêtises que vous venez de proférer ? dit-il les sourcils froncés.

— Ecoutez-moi, Président, marmonna-t-elle, consciente qu'il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. J'ai merdé, je sais. Mais j'ai l'intuition que ça peut marcher. C'est étrange mais laissez-moi seulement vous expliquer. Il… Il a été formé à bonne école, chez Flaquemare. Il ne vous coûtera rien. Parce qu'il n'est plus rien, justement. Il a une image sulfureuse, voir diabolique, c'est vrai. Mais imaginez le message que vous véhiculerez. Une deuxième chance, la rédemption par le sport. On a tous droit à une seconde chance. En tous cas, on devrait… ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Qu'il ne réponde pas immédiatement était signe qu'il l'écoutait.

— Cela fera fuir nos sponsors, signala-t-il.

— Cela en fera sûrement venir d'autres.

— Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Soyons lucide, ça ne marchera jamais.

— Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez qu'à le mettre de côté.

La recruteuse se permit d'arborer un sourire rassurant. Qu'il proteste et elle porterait l'estocade.

— Quinn, je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Il est anglais, déclara-t-elle tout simplement.

— Qui ? Lui ?

— Il est anglais, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Le faire remplacer notre gardien chinois vous permettra de ne plus remplir votre quota de joueurs recrutés hors Europe. Et il y a justement au Brésil un Poursuiveur qui ne demande qu'à venir se frotter à notre championnat anglais.

— Fernandes, hein ?

— Vous le vouliez, je peux vous l'apporter.

— En échange d'Olivier Dubois, c'est ça ?

— Ce n'est pas cher payé.

MacGrigor était un homme dont les coups de cœur étaient devenus légendaires. Mais hélas, pas toujours pertinents. Owen et Riley, ses recruteurs, en subissaient les conséquences, régulièrement envoyés à travers l'Europe et le monde à la recherche de la personne dont le président avait entendu parler. Le dernier en date était brésilien. Et Quinn savait de source sûre qu'il leur mangerait dans la main.

Il n'y avait bien que ça pour faire envisager à MacGrigor cette possibilité. Elle sut qu'elle avait fait mouche en le voyant se frotter le visage d'une main.

— Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, avoua-t-il en saisissant sa tasse de thé.

— Monsieur, je vous assure que…

— Je ne serai pas le seul à prendre cette décision, la coupa-t-il. Je… j'y réfléchirai.

C'était mieux que rien mais Quinn avait du mal à s'en contenter.

— Je vous le promets.

Renonçant pour cette fois, Riley porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. La chaleur du thé apaisa sa nervosité.

— Vous vouliez me parler ? finit-elle par demander.

Son président eut l'air un bref instant surpris.

— Oui, avec tout ça, j'avais fini par l'oublier.

Elle s'était rongée les sangs deux jours durant pour un vulgaire bout de parchemin, une formalité administrative qu'elle avait oubliée. Quinn se maudit d'avoir fait part de son angoisse à Owen, qui, à n'en pas douter, devait déjà être au courant et qui ne manquerait pas de s'inquiéter de cette entrevue dès le lendemain matin.

— Quinn, tout va bien ? fit le président alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de son bureau.

— Oui, soupira-t-elle faiblement. Et excusez-moi… pour tout ça.

— Au fait, comment va Tom ?

Elle sentit les traits de son visage se détendre et se radoucir aussitôt.

— Bien, on lui retire son plâtre la semaine prochaine.

— Tant mieux ! Il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter. Vous savez Quinn, les enfants de cet âge sont de vrais élastiques !

**oOoOo**

_Bien entendu, ce n'est que mon humble avis. Et pour vous montrer qu'il est loin de faire l'unanimité, je vous propose d'écouter ceux qui feront vivre le débat avec moi durant la soirée._

_Il est 18h55, vous êtes toujours sur la RITM. Ensemble, « On relâche le Vif »._

_Et oui, cela a été une rude journée !_

**oOoOo**

Putain de journée.

Ras le cul. Connard de Flint. Pouvait pas me foutre la paix.

Mal. Con de toubib. Moralisateur en plus. T'en collerai des infections. Ben voyons. Y a qu'à. Abruti.

Mal à l'épaule. Toujours.

Envie. Maintenant.

_Maintenant_.

Chantage à la con. Vais le buter. Toujours emmerdé ce con. Victime de sa conscience. Genre. Vendu mienne. Me fais plus chier celle-là.

Fatigué. Plus envie de marcher. L'a enfin bouclé. Va payer. Connard. Pour _tout_.

Immeuble. Moche. Mais Londres. Peux me tirer. Chez qui ? M'en fous. Me tirer. Urgent.

— Fais pas le con, Dubois !

Facile de m'attraper. Pas par épaule. Mal. Abruti.

Besoin. Maintenant.

Mes parents. Pitié. Pas mes parents. Si... Le tuerais. Et Davies après.

Comprends pas. Venu me chercher. Pourquoi ?

— Si ce sont mes parents...

— Tu crois que j'oserais leur infliger ça, crétin ?

Toi-même. Abruti.

Escaliers. Fait chier. Fatigué. Vais pas y arriver.

Ouais, regarde. Fais-toi plaisir.

Mais pas comme ça. Pas comme _ça_.

— J'en veux pas de ta pitié.

— Tu t'es pas regardé. Tu vas t'effondrer. T'as vu comme tu t'accroches à la rampe ?

Connard. Faite pour ça.

Encore un étage.

Veux me casser. Simplement. Paiera. Me paiera ça. Paiera tout. Besoin d'un plan. Le Plan.

Envie.

Juste envie. Longtemps maintenant.

Connais pas endroit. Dernier étage.

Mal au cœur. Mal à respirer.

— Tu me le paieras...

— Ouais, c'est ça ! Bon, dépêche maintenant, c'est pas encore gagné.

Goût du sang. Mur froid. Mal à la tête. Épaule. Envie de tousser.

Frappe à la porte. Bruit de pas. Trop fatigué. Peux plus me barrer.

Femme ouvre. Étonnée.

Me voit. Dégoûtée.

C'est ça... Regarde-toi.

Se détourne. Ecoeurée

— Chéri, je crois que c'est pour toi.

Chéri ? Pas copine de Flint. Encore heureux. Cours toujours. Chez lui ? Plutôt crever.

Bruits de pas. Homme. Se fige.

...

Putain. Flint. Enfoiré.

— Nom de Dieu !

Jurait pas avant. A changé.

Percy Weasley.

Sacrée bonne idée. Idée à Flint. Idée à la con, ouais. Va me virer. Percy Weasley ? Va me frapper. Le mériterais. Monsieur Droiture. Moi... junkie. Pourri. Vendu.

— Putain, Dubois.

Se jette sur moi. Dans ses bras.

Mon épaule. Mal à la tête. Envie de gerber. Pas normal ça.

— T'es en vie. Putain, Dubois, t'es en vie.

Murmure. Me serre. Carrément trop. Vais gerber. Me lâche.

Me tourne vers Flint.

— Connard.

Sourit. Vais le frapper. Empêché par Percy. A pas changé.

— Mais... Où tu étais passé ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Quatre ans sans nouvelle, tu imagines ? On a pensé au pire.

Et encore. Pas assez.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Pas ce regard. Pas maintenant. Gérer Flint ? Ok. Davies ? Ok. Compassion ? Non. Inquiétude ? Non. Espoir ? Plutôt crever.

Lui, ému ? Pour de vrai ? Pas ça. Pitié.

— Oh, un petit tour du monde, une retraite philosophique sur une île déserte. Histoire de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. La prise d'otage au retour n'était pas prévue, c'est vrai.

Trop fatigué. Percy rit. Même pas drôle. Toujours trop poli. Vérité visible. Pas besoin de demander.

Se tourne vers Flint. Puis moi. Quatrième dimension, hein ?

— J'avoue que tu étais bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir arriver. Et Flint est bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir t'accompagner.

— Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangés de la sorte mais... Weasley, tu es la seule personne de confiance à laquelle j'ai pensée. T'es le seul qui puisse nous rendre ce service. Je l'ai trouvé dans...

— Ferme-la, Flint !

— Bref, il ne peut pas y rester. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous demander ça mais est-ce que vous pouvez l'héberger ? Il a de gros, d'énormes problèmes et il lui faut un endroit où rester.

Ma nouvelle nounou. Percy Weasley. Acceptera jamais.

— Bien entendu ! Évidemment, Flint... enfin, Marcus, tu as bien fait ! Oh, pardon chérie, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Tiens. Pas Penny ça. A donc changé. Pas commode. Pas envie de moi. Tant mieux.

— Non, bien sûr. C'est ton ami. Nous devons l'aider.

Percy sourit. Un de content. Déjà ça.

— Je vous présente mon épouse, Audrey. Audrey, je te présente deux camarades de Poudlard : Marcus Flint et...

— Olivier Dubois, je _sais_ qui il est...

— Assez parlé ! Olivier, entre ! Je vais te préparer à manger, tu as une mine affreuse...

Mal au bras. Touche pas.

— ... et un énorme pansement. Tu me raconteras ça.

Entre. Chaud. Petit. Cosy. Napperons. Laid. Envie de gerber.

Juste envie.

Putain. Idée foireuse.

— Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, ne bouge pas.

C'est ça. Peux pas.

Fauteuil. Mal à la tête. Épaule. Vraiment.

Quatre ans.

Envie. Comme jamais.

Croient que j'entends pas. Porte d'entrée ouverte. Raté.

— Je suis vraiment désolé de...

— Vous pourriez réfléchir avant de faire entrer chez moi un camé !

Ha ! Flint ? Réfléchir ? Trop demandé. Si pouvait, jamais venu me chercher. Penny II pas contente. Etonnant...

— Je sais... Je... Désolé. Je viendrai demain.

Porte claque. Femme passe sans me regarder. Va engueuler Percy. A tous les coups.

Envie.

Besoin juste d'une baguette.

Et tout sera réglé.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose<strong> : "Difficile lendemain"


	8. Difficile lendemain

**CHATON**

Je n'ai officiellement plus de chapitres d'avance. Je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis débrouillée mais j'ai progressivement rogné l'avance que j'avais. Les chapitres suivants sont quasiment finis, il ne reste qu'une ou deux relectures à faire. Mais quand même... Foutue flemme !  
>Merci, merci pour vos commentaires ! Grâce à vous, j'ai pu corriger quelques détails qui pouvaient porter à confusion. J'ai répondu avec un peu de retard à tout le monde (désolée!), par MP pour les membres du site, sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes.<br>Dans la semaine, le _Daily Wizard_ lancera un **sondage** au sujet de Chaton. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Qui est-elle ? Blonde ? Brune ? Moldue ? Maman de Roger ? N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon LJ pour participer (je ferai suivre vos résultats à Moïra!)  
>A partir de ce chapitre, l'intrigue s'espace un peu plus dans le temps. La journée infernale est enfin finie. L'action de ce chapitre se passe le lendemain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Daily Wizard : 1 - Gazette du Sorcier : 0. Alors que Gilda Green, la rédactrice en chef du Daily Wizard, boit du petit lait depuis la publication de l'affaire Chaton, Skeeter, elle, ronge son frein. Son article légendaire sur les Potter n'a toujours pas été publié et si on écoutait son patron, ça ne serait pas prêt d'arriver.  
>Les journalistes sportifs se frottent les mains. Non seulement le club de Flaquemare est convoqué au Ministère pour parler du transfert illégal de Walter Ellis mais en plus, le club légendaire de la Ligue, est soupçonné d'avoir volé aux Wanderers les réglages de leurs balais. Il paraîtrait même qu'au Ministère, une enquête vient d'être ouverte à ce sujet et confiée à un certain Weasley.<br>Roger n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il déclencherait. Mais pour l'instant, il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Deauclaire est là pour lui refaire sa réputation (comprendre lui casser les pieds) et Flint veut absolument lui parler (comprendre il a dû faire une connerie plus grosse que lui). Alors le reste...

**Piqûre de rappel**

Warren Whitby - rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette du Sorcier_  
>Darwin - journaliste pour le <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Liberty "Libby" Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Ignace Trebleton - président du club de Flaquemare  
>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Difficile lendemain<strong>

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies publié _ça_ !

D'un geste théâtral, Skeeter lança un exemplaire de l'édition du jour même sur le bureau de Warren Whitby, son rédacteur en chef. A grand peine, elle s'était retenue de ne pas le lui envoyer en pleine tête. Elle n'eut qu'à l'observer (le foudroyer du regard était, en vérité, plus approprié) pour s'assurer qu'il en était parfaitement conscient.

Elle détenait de l'or entre ses mains et voilà ce que le journal en faisait ! On retardait son scoop pour publier cette… _saleté_.

— Il en faut peu pour te choquer, ma chère Rita ! se moqua Whitby.

— Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Nous n'avons que faire des os du _Daily Wizard_. Nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie.

Depuis désormais une semaine, cette revue de bas étage faisait ses choux gras de cette affaire, rendant aux yeux de Rita plus ridicule encore leur façon d'exercer la profession. Ce que le monde avait de mieux à faire dorénavant était de les ignorer. A la place de ça, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ entrait à son tour dans l'arène. Et par la même occasion, retardait la parution de son article ! En cautionnant cela, Whitby avait signé son arrêt de mort. La guerre serait déclarée.

— Tout à fait, répondit celui-ci sans se laisser impressionner. Et c'est pour ça que nous ne faisons que dans la brève, alors que Green y consacre un dossier de huit pages. Tu as lu l'interview ?

Rita serra les mâchoires pour ne pas exploser. L'autre dinde danoise s'était trouvée un nouveau pigeon et c'est cela qui les effrayait ? Où était l'information ? Quel était l'intérêt ? Mais dans quel monde vivait-on ? Elle s'approcha du bureau, bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

— Il _faut_ publier mon article, dit-elle en frappant du poing sur la table.

Pour moins que cela, Skeeter aurait pu faire trembler n'importe quel employé du journal. Mais son rédacteur en chef était d'une autre trempe. Stupide et entêté. Bien le seul à lui tenir tête d'ailleurs. C'était l'unique raison qui faisait qu'il occupait le siège qu'elle convoitait.

— Ce n'est pas encore le moment, répondit-il simplement.

— Si, justement ! C'est le moment ! Crois-moi, cela balaiera toute cette affaire. Tu tueras cette stupide histoire de chat dans l'œuf ! Nous parlons de l'enfant d'_Harry Potter_ ! Mais rassure-moi Warren : tu sais qui est Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

S'il se mit à rire, ce ne fut hélas pas grâce à sa plaisanterie.

— Qui préfèrerait l'image d'une famille unie, heureuse et soudée, à deux amants qui s'entredéchirent sur fond de scandale sportif et financier ? Rita, reprit-il d'un ton complaisant, ta foi en notre lectorat m'étonne !

Retenant difficilement un cri de frustration, elle tourna les talons. C'était ça ou se retrouver une nouvelle fois convoquée au Ministère pour coups et blessures (qui restait un délit même lorsque c'était mérité, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends par le passé).

— Je me moque du lectorat ! déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je veux que mon article soit publié, qu'on lui donne la place à laquelle il a droit !

— Il le sera, soupira le rédacteur en chef. Mais au bon moment. Et ce n'est pas _maintenant _! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras une fois de plus sacrée journaliste de l'année !

La porte claqua avec violence. Whitby ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne voyait que les chiffres et refusait de se laisser devancer par le _Daily Wizard_, quitte à compromettre son éthique pour ça. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Mais Rita Skeeter avait son propre combat à mener. Et avec l'article des Potter, elle pourrait le remporter sans même qu'il ait commencé. Darwin ne pourrait jamais l'égaler. Autant éviter de lui laisser le temps d'essayer. Elle ne le craignait pas. Elle l'avait toujours eu. Sauf pour le Toxico.

**oOoOo**

**La minute moldue**

(_Gazette du Sorcier_, édition du 18 avril 2004)

_**MOGWAI** : n. m. translittération du mot cantonais signifiant « fantôme », « mauvais esprit », « diable » ou « démon »._

_1°) (zool.) Le Mogwai peuplait encore, au siècle dernier, les rizières des plateaux du sud-ouest de la Chine. Chassé dès le XVIème siècle pour son pelage dont les propriétés approchaient celles d'une Demiguise, les Mogwais ont finalement disparu. A l'instar des lutins de Cornouailles, le Mogwai mettait à profit ses pouvoirs magiques pour jouer des tours aux humains. Malgré sa disparition, la créature reste très présente dans le folklore sorcier chinois, grâce au rôle qu'a joué l'un des membres de l'espèce auprès de l'empereur Shundi (sorcier réputé pour son travail sur les poisons en son époque), qu'il força à abdiquer en 1368, mettant fin à la dynastie Huan. _

_2°) (mold.) Les moldus se sont réappropriés (et ont dénaturé) le Mogwai. Dans leur « cinéma », il est représenté comme un animal à poil doux de petite taille, à la face plate et aux grandes oreilles. Sa voix est aigüe et il peut chanter harmonieusement. Le Mogwai, selon les moldus, peut se métamorphoser en « gremlins » s'il absorbe de la nourriture après minuit._

_3°) (peopl.) Petit nom donné, injustement à n'en pas douter, par un joueur de Quidditch à son ex-fiancée._

**oOoOo**

Stupéfié par la nouvelle, Roger fit tomber sur la table l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il avait entre les mains.

— Tu as amené Dubois chez _Percy Weasley_ ? s'écria-t-il effaré. Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Marcus Flint pouvait bien être embarrassé. Davies ignora son air boudeur et continua à le dévisager. Les années ne l'avaient décidément pas arrangé. Réfléchir était trop lui demander.

— C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il ne retourne pas dans son trou, grogna le Serpentard vexé.

— Tu introduis un camé chez des gens respectables... C'est tout simplement brillant ! continua Roger froidement.

Flint détourna la tête, les mâchoires serrées. Quand il avait vu son message, dans la matinée, Davies s'était douté de ce qui était arrivé, de ce que Flint avait voulu essayer et de ce qu'il avait trouvé. Aussi s'était-il débrouillé pour échapper un instant à la surveillance conjointe de Livingstone et Deauclaire pour le rencontrer.

Mais emmener Dubois chez Weasley, qui ne leur avait rien demandé, était une bêtise pour laquelle il se ferait un plaisir de le faire à tout jamais culpabiliser.

— T'es au courant qu'ils essaient d'avoir des enfants ? finit-il par soupirer.

— Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? aboya Flint.

— Je sais _tout_, tu devrais t'y faire ! répondit Davies, un sourire aux lèvres.

Parler avec Flint était une perte de temps, Roger en était totalement conscient. C'est exactement pour cela qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis que Flint avait quitté Poudlard. Bien sûr, ils se croisaient de temps à autre sur le terrain. Mais dans ce genre d'occasions, l'ancien Serpentard s'exprimait par son mode de communication de prédilection : les grognements et les poings.

Les circonstances faisaient qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient plus y couper. Ils devaient parler. Autant égailler cela par quelques notes d'humour. Mais Flint étant lui-même, cela ne pouvait même pas l'effleurer. Pourquoi immédiatement prendre cet air consterné ?

— On a une ex en commun... continua Davies avec légèreté.

Marcus n'y crut pas un moment. Bien dommage, songea Roger. Il n'aurait pas droit aux détails dans ce cas. Parce qu'avec le retour de Deauclaire, c'était presque vrai.

— C'est un Weasley, finit par soupirer l'ancien Serdaigle avec sérieux. Il est marié depuis trois ans. Ce qui signifie qu'au rythme de ponte de la famille, il devrait être déjà entouré de Junior I, II et III. Donc, cela veut donc dire qu'ils n'y arrivent pas. Mais ils essaient.

Agacé, Flint prit la mouche.

— Mais ça, ce n'est pas mon pr...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se rendant lui-même compte de sa sottise.

— Si, le coupa Roger sèchement. C'est _notre_ problème maintenant.

On ne faisait pas entrer une personne comme Olivier dans la vie de n'importe qui. A quoi avait-il pensé ?

Roger vit, avec un certain intérêt, Flint se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ainsi donc il était capable d'éprouver de la culpabilité... Il avait sûrement fait au plus vite avec Dubois et Davies pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas cherché à le lui refiler. Il aurait cependant donné cher pour connaître les raisons qui poussaient l'ancien Serpentard à se torturer à ce point. Plus encore pour savoir ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dits en chemin.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda soudainement le joueur des Falcons.

— On va attendre, répondit Roger avec simplicité. Le retour de Dubois va se savoir. Tôt ou tard.

— Plus tôt que tard, marmonna Flint renfrogné.

— C'était le risque en l'amenant à Sainte-Mangouste ! Tu devais bien te douter qu'on le reconnaîtrait, non ?

Un comble. Lui, qu'on accusait d'être trop curieux et bavard, avait su garder le secret durant quatre ans. Flint lui avait tenu, allez quoi, quatre _minutes _? Le guérisseur l'avait reconnu. Une fille des Catapults l'avait fait. Combien de badauds croisés dans les rues les avaient imités ? Ils tiendraient leur langue un moment mais l'info ne tarderait pas à filtrer. Même Olivier devait s'en douter. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il semblait l'avoir accepté. Il était allé chez Percy Weasley. Et à en croire Flint, il y était resté.

S'il n'en avait pas craint les conséquences, Roger aurait, très certainement, apprécié que ce retour d'entre-les-morts les éclipse, lui et son Mogwai d'ex-fiancée (qui d'ailleurs, ne l'avait jamais été).

Il se demanda un bref instant ce qu'Inger penserait de la brève de la _Gazette_. Lire n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de la danoise mais un sourire échappa à Davies quand il tenta d'imaginer l'état de nerfs dans lequel elle se trouverait.

Sourire qui mourut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Flint, plus vexé que jamais. Il pouvait mal le prendre, ça n'en était pas moins vrai.

Marcus Flint avait, sur ce coup-là, totalement merdé.

— Enfin, tu l'as vu ? se défendit celui-ci.

— Il reste _reconnaissable _!

— Je parle de son bras! cracha-t-il écœuré. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Toi qui es si malin, dis-moi !

Si Roger, jusque-là, avait eu le beau rôle, il sentit sa confiance doucement s'effriter. Il n'avait pas fait que de belles choses pour rester en contact avec Olivier Dubois. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître durant les longs instants où Flint le dévisagea.

— Tu l'avais vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était empreinte de sous-entendus que Roger décrypta sans mal. Il détourna la tête bien malgré lui, faisant cet aveu. Il avait vu Dubois dépérir et son bras pourrir, sans rien tenter.

— Oui.

— Et tu n'as rien fait ?

— C'est pour ça qu'il continue à me parler... Parce que je ne m'oppose pas à ce qu'il fait.

Marcus se fendit d'un ricanement amer. Davies s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de remarque à faire. Flint oubliait pour quoi, et à cause de qui, Dubois en était arrivé à se trouver dans cet état-là !

— Tu dois être content, non ? finit par dire Roger dans un sourire. Je veux dire, de le voir comme ça...

— Oh, pitié, je ne suis pas idiot au point de souhaiter une pareille déchéance à quelqu'un. Même _lui,_ ajouta-t-il après un moment.

— Je voulais dire _en vie_...

Flint n'y crut pas instant. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça au fond qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se croyait quand ils disaient la vérité. Ça et le fait de ne pas s'apprécier...

Marcus préféra changer de sujet.

— Dubois m'a dit que tu voulais savoir pourquoi il s'était sacrifié…

— C'est vrai, soupira Davies. La version officielle ne m'a toujours pas convaincu. Je ne comprends pas. Pour le club, d'accord. Mais ruiner sa raison de vivre, si tu devais faire partie des âmes à sauver, c'est un peu gros pour moi…

— Joue pas au con, Da…

L'ancien Serdaigle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer.

— Lui aurait été ravi de te voir dans cet état, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La surprise écarquilla un instant les yeux de son interlocuteur et Roger constata que son ancien camarade songea à l'envisager. Avant de se raviser et de faire la moue, écœuré.

— N'importe quoi !

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour avoir se faire ce constat mais Flint avait une trop haute idée de la nature humaine. Ou plus simplement une fausse de celui qui était son pire ennemi depuis des années. Davies secoua la tête avec lenteur.

— Tu ne ignores de quoi est capable cet Olivier là, Flint. Crois-moi.

Bizarrement, d'eux deux, il était sûrement celui qui connaissait le mieux Dubois. Parce que durant ces quatre années, il l'avait vu sombrer. Et avait également acquis la certitude que Dubois n'avait pas pu accepter de signer son arrêt de mort pour les raisons qu'il invoquait.

Olivier avait changé. Il avait perdu tout ce qu'il existait en lui de passionné, positif et enjoué. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Olivier. Alors oui, la déchéance de Flint l'aurait réjoui.

Une fois de plus, le malaise fit changer l'ancien Serpentard de sujet.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Pour Chaton ? Pour lui ?

— Ma vie est assez compliquée en ce moment, répondit Roger, décidé à ne pas manquer une future occasion de leur tirer les vers du nez. Alors si ça ne te gêne pas, je te laisse t'en charger.

**oOoOo**

— Cette garce me le paiera !

Ignace Trebleton, le président du club de Flaquemare, sortit de la salle d'audience du Magenmagot (qu'on leur avait prêtée pour l'occasion), furieux. Tout ça n'était qu'une vaste mascarade dont il avait fait les frais.

— Techniquement, tenta son avocat, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute…

— Oh, je vous en prie ! Vous l'avez vue minauder ? « _Ce genre d'actes est contre l'éthique même du sport_ »… Et depuis quand la Livingstone se fout de l'éthique du sport ? Elle n'en a aucune. Entendre ça d'elle, c'est le comble !

Son avocat lui fit signe de se calmer. L'annonce de cette audience avait fait venir devant les portes quelques badauds du Ministère. Mais comment pouvait-il se contrôler ? Trebleton avait beau avoir exposé ses vues à la Commission, il ne les avait pas convaincus. Livingstone avec ses « _mais nous le leur aurions cédé durant le mercato_ » outrés, auquel il avait été le seul à ne pas croire, avait fait forte impression.

— Ce doit sûrement être la seule magouille qu'elle n'ait pas tentée ! siffla-t-il à mi-voix.

— Justement, c'est ce qu'elle mettra en avant !

Le président allait répliquer quand les portes du Magenmagot s'ouvrir à nouveau, laissant sortir la présidente des Wanderers, tout sourire.

— Elle ne nous l'aurait jamais cédé, grogna-t-il, en la foudroyant du regard.

— Ce n'est plus ce qui compte. Il va falloir assurer nos arrières.

Trebleton chassa cette pensée d'un geste de la main. De cela, il n'avait rien à faire.

— Ce n'est pas notre premier scandale, et ce ne sera pas notre dernier.

— On ne s'en sortira pas comme pour le Toxico, s'entêta l'avocat, légèrement inquiet.

— Nous verrons bien. Le verdict n'est pas rendu. L'enquête pas encore commencée. Livingstone veut la guerre, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Elle l'aura. Et elle la perdra. Nous avons posé une pomme gâtée dans son panier.

L'avocat parut un instant surpris.

— Je peux vivre sans Ellis, expliqua Trebleton. Si le transfert échoue, elle aura à le garder… Qui voudrait d'un traître désormais ? Regardez un peu la carrière d'Olivier…

Son employé ne put qu'acquiescer et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— La presse nous attend.

— Jouons la bonne foi, soupira Trebleton en rajustant sa robe de sorcier. Nous pensions qu'Ellis avait tenu son club au courant. Et l'esclavage, auquel se prêtent pourtant les Wanderers, a été aboli depuis longtemps.

— Et pour les balais ?

Voilà, la goutte d'eau qui avait tout fait déborder.

— Quels balais ? demanda-t-il avec un air faussement surpris. Laissons donc ce jeune blanc bec du Ministère s'y casser les dents…

**oOoOo**

— Ils se moquent de moi !

— Enfin, Weasley, t'as quel âge ?

Percy avait rencontré ce problème toute sa vie durant. On ne prenait jamais ses ennuis au sérieux. Brighton, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami au Ministère, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Sous prétexte qu'il avait tendance à dramatiser, personne ne prêtait attention à lui lorsqu'il se plaignait.

En se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la cantine du Ministère, Percy songea cependant qu'il avait, depuis la veille au soir notamment, des choses à raconter qui leur feraient à tous froid dans le dos.

— Et on peut savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? soupira Brighton, du cinquième étage, en prenant place à son tour pour déjeuner.

— Je suis dépossédé de mon dossier pour enquêter sur cette…

Enervé par la simple idée de formuler cette idée, il sembla chercher le bon mot.

— … _affaire_ de réglages volés chez les Wanderers.

Son collègue laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Percy ne retint pas son reniflement agacé. Il n'était plus assez naïf pour croire qu'il s'agissait là de compassion.

— Weasley, tu te _fous_ de moi ?

— Oh, c'est dans mes habitudes ? demanda Percy froidement.

Son collègue ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant.

— Tu vas bosser sur l'Ellis-gate ?

Brighton avait pour mauvaise habitude de caser des références typiquement moldues dans toutes les conversations. Par chance, Percy et sa culture pouvaient en décoder certaines d'entre elles.

— Quelle affaire ? ricana le rouquin. Flaquemare a changé de sponsor ? _Ouh la la_ !

— C'est comme donner de la gelée à un Veracrasse, soupira son collègue écœuré.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour définitivement vexer Weasley et qu'il se mette à bouder.

— Tu devrais être heureux qu'on te sorte de ton stupide dossier d'harmonisation des normes de sécurité, enchaîna Brighton, après avoir englouti un énorme morceau de viande.

— Hé, c'est mon bébé ! protesta-t-il, songeant que cela avait même fait rire Dubois (un jour, tout le monde le remercierait pour avoir fait des balais un transport plus sûr, sûrement même le plus sûr). Crois moi, j'avais bien mieux à faire !

— Pour une fois Percy, essaie de voir le positif !

— Où ? fit-il de mauvaise grâce.

— Tu vas entrer dans le Saint des Saints ! L'atelier Nimbus ! Les garages de Flaquemare et de Wigtown. C'est le rêve des gens des sixième et septième étages réunis !

Percy faillit rappeler à son camarde que lui, Brighton, faisait partie du cinquième, et que donc son enthousiasme était déplacé. Peut-être était-ce au fond pour cela qu'on se moquait de lui... Par jalousie. Ou parce qu'on savait qu'il serait le seul à ne pas apprécier ce cadeau qui venait de lui être fait.

— Crois-moi, bougonna-t-il, je ne serai pas accueilli comme le Messie ! Une audience a lieu en ce moment à ce sujet et j'ai été refoulé.

Ce souvenir là était cuisant. Pour Percy, travailler au Ministère était un sésame qui était censé l'aider. Là, c'était tout le contraire. Devant la plupart des acteurs de cette affaire, il avait été éconduit et son amour-propre publiquement piétiné.

— QUOI ? s'écria Brighton. Tu veux dire que Trebleton et la Livingstone sont dans les locaux ?

Le voir se lever et feindre de s'éloigner fut loin de l'amuser.

— Je t'en prie, Percy, se moqua-t-il en se rasseyant. Vois ça comme des vacances !

Ces derniers congés avaient été tout bonnement horribles. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de rappeler et qui amusa Brighton.

L'ancien préfet renonça à s'expliquer. Personne ne prenait ses soucis au sérieux. Mais c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris que Percy se plaignait rarement pour ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment.

**oOoOo**

Arriver en retard à l'entraînement était une erreur à ne pas commettre. Marcus maudit une fois de plus Roger qui n'avait fait rien d'autre que le critiquer, lui faire la morale, le mettre en retard et pire que tout, lui laisser tout gérer. Cette histoire n'était pas _que_ de sa faute ! Si Davies avait su tenir sa langue, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Évidemment, c'était secondaire désormais. Il devait mettre tout ça de côté. Car il était une chose bien pire que d'arriver en retard à l'entraînement.

Ne pas être concentré.

— Regardez qui voilà !

La voix du concierge le fit sursauter. Au regard qu'il lui adressa, Marcus sut que les choses ne se passeraient pas bien pour lui aujourd'hui.

— Ils ont commencé, c'est ça ?

— On a bien cru que tu louperais l'entraînement. J'ai même parié, et donc perdu, un gallion sur ça, ajouta-t-il d'un air de reproche. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi ! Tu me dois bien ça.

Marcus dévisagea un instant le concierge. Aux dernières nouvelles, ça ne le concernait absolument pas. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de voir son casier saccagé, il le lui aurait rappelé.

— Tu seras sanctionné dans tous les cas, soupira celui-ci. Essaie juste de trouver une excuse divertissante !

Il était allé chercher la veille, dans un taudis, la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, l'avait découverte droguée et blessée, lui avait offert un café (parce qu'évidemment, l'autre idiot n'avait rien sur lui), avait fait un petit tour à Sainte-Mangouste et s'était retrouvé chez Percy Weasley. Et le matin même, il avait dû se coltiner le Roger.

Alors à part dire qu'il n'avait pas entendu son réveil, il n'avait pas meilleure idée.

Remerciant le concierge d'un geste de la tête, il prit le chemin du vestiaire. Il colla son oreille à la porte et constata que le speech du coach n'était pas terminé. Qu'ils soient déjà tous dans les airs lui aurait peut-être facilité la tâche, tout bien considéré.

Il poussa la porte et entra. Tout le monde était là. Sauf lui. Évidemment, arriver en retard à un entraînement, ça ne se fait pas. La coach Dustin s'interrompit en le voyant et en profita pour le foudroyer du regard.

— Regardez qui daigne enfin nous rejoindre !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui avait prit du temps mais Marcus était parvenu à s'intégrer au collectif. Dur à croire, il était même apprécié. Mais il ne doutait cependant pas que l'ensemble du staff se réjouissait de la curée sur le point d'arriver.

— Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il, j'ai été retenu.

Sans plus attendre, il alla s'asseoir sur un bout de banc libre non loin, avec les autres Poursuiveurs.

— Une fille, hein ? fit Mitchell en se penchant vers lui, alors qu'il tentait de se faire oublier. T'es pas marié, toi déjà ?

— Il est copain avec Davies, n'oublie pas ! ajouta Connor non loin. Il t'a fait partager, j'espère ! Cette petite minette va devenir mythique !

Marcus allait les envoyer promener (vulgairement, évidemment) mais l'entraîneuse le prit de court.

— Dans un autre monde, ce ne serait ni sexiste, ni déplacé. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas dans ce monde là. Aussi, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir rester concentrés…

Elle laissa planer la fin de sa phrase. Marcus jugea bon de l'interpréter comme une menace.

Bien qu'innocent dans l'affaire (il n'avait techniquement rien dit), il baissa la tête. Mieux valait se faire oublier.

Difficile cependant pour lui de rester concentré. Il allait devoir retourner chez Weasley. Il appréhendait l'état dans lequel il allait trouver Dubois. Parce que Mr Moralité allait le surveiller de près. Pour quelqu'un de totalement dépendant, qu'est-ce que vingt-quatre heures de manque pouvaient provoquer ? Il eut à nouveau une pensée meurtrière à l'égard de Davies. C'était un peu facile pour lui désormais.

Ceci dit, entre la presse à scandale et Dubois, lui aussi aurait vite choisi.

Il avait vraiment failli oublier son entraînement. Il peinait encore à le réaliser.

Un coup donné dans ses côtes le fit tressaillir. Et il avait manifestement également oublié où il se trouvait.

— Je disais donc… reprit la coach Dustin. Ne vous laissez pas distraire par tout ce qui se passe chez Flaquemare et les Wanderers. Vous n'êtes nullement concernés. Mais en revanche, nous allons en profiter. Nous aurons à les jouer d'ici la fin du championnat, il faudra en profiter. Avec un peu de chance, Ellis sera encore sur le banc de touche et tout ça sera loin d'être terminé.

Tiens, ça aussi il l'avait oublié. Cette pensée fit sourire Marcus. Si d'ici une semaine Roger ne s'était pas remis dans l'affaire, il paierait son abandon dans les airs !

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose<strong> : "Trinité"


	9. Trinité

**CHATON**

Je me suis mal exprimée la semaine dernière sur la disparition de mon avance. Je devrais normalement toujours tenir le délai d'une semaine, au pire, le chapitre serait posté plus tard dans la soirée. Je n'ai que des corrections à faire, les chapitres sont écrits (plus ou moins finalisés toutefois).  
>Avec ce chapitre, on attaque la série des chapitres inédits, même pour les alpha-lecteurs. Donc, j'avoue être très excitée et en même temps angoissée de les voir paraître! Ce chapitre 9 était en travaux depuis des mois, je ne me suis pas mécontente de le voir partir.<br>Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'aller répondre au sondage sur LJ (qui m'a fait une petite vacherie en montrant les résultats à tout le monde). Je n'ai pas pu exploiter vos résultats dans ce chapitre (vous avez voté en masse "ce n'est pas le problème") mais ça m'a permis d'avoir un aperçu de où vous vous situiez dans cette quête! (et mention spéciale pour le "Percy Weasley, président"!).  
>J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde par MP pour les membres connectés et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes. Merci, merci pour tous vos commentaires !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Roger Davies a été piégé par sa fiancée et a révélé au grand jour quelques secrets bien gardés. Il a mis en cause un de ses coéquipiers, accusé d'avoir conclu un accord illégal, et a confessé quelques infidélités. La presse en général s'est emballée pour l'affaire. Les journalistes sportifs ne savent plus où donner la tête, entre le transfert et la rumeur du vol de réglages de balais (affaire dont le Ministère s'est saisie et qu'il a remis à un certain Percy Weasley). La presse people a elle choisi : la quête de Chaton sera leur priorité.  
>La présidente des Wanderers, pour limiter les dégâts, a engagé des spécialistes pour refaire la réputation de Roger (qui a été ravi de voir Deauclaire refaire une apparition dans sa vie). Blessé au cours d'un match, Ellis est désormais rétabli et doit faire face à ses responsabilités.<br>Pendant ce temps là, Olivier Dubois a été laissé au bon soin de Percy Weasley. Au grand déplaisir de sa femme...

**Piqûre de rappel**

Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers, accusé d'avoir conclu un accord secret avec Flaquemare  
>Libby Livingstone - Présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Ignace Trebleton - Président du club de Flaquemare

* * *

><p><strong>Trinité<strong>

― Essaie de faire bref, soupira Roger en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder...

Un simple regard suffit à Pénélope pour lui signifier qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de ce qui lui arrivait. A savoir qu'en dehors des entraînements, il était totalement consigné. Traitement infantilisant, assez humiliant et pas entièrement justifié selon Roger.

― Livingstone m'a dit de disposer de toi comme je l'entendais... répliqua-t-elle avant de précipitamment ajouter : Non ! Tais-toi, Roger !

De mauvaise grâce, il ravala la cinglante répartie qu'il avait trouvée et n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup pour se parer de son air le plus renfrogné.

― Alors, explique-moi ce qu'on fait là !

― On est là pour régler ton problème… avant de s'attaquer à ceux d'un autre.

Roger acquiesça lentement. Il avait lu la presse du matin. Les dernières auditions concernant le pseudo-contrat d'Ellis avaient lieu aujourd'hui. La commission rendrait donc son avis dans les heures qui suivraient. C'était bien la seule raison qui avait empêché Livingstone d'assister à cette petite réunion, Roger le savait. Et puisque le Ministère trancherait en défaveur de l'autre idiot, il était à prévoir qu'Ellis commence à vouloir les éclabousser. Suivant cette logique, l'ancien Serdaigle avait sincèrement pensé que, question dégâts médiatiques, c'était à son coéquipier qu'il aurait fallu s'attaquer en premier. Au moins, Roger aurait eu la paix.

― Ta présidente et moi sommes tombées d'accord sur une manière de réparer tes erreurs... Pour que tu continues à avoir une certaine valeur.

D'un mouvement de baguette, l'ancienne préfète fit apparaître au dessus d'eux des lettres lumineuses.

― La _Trinité Rédemptrice_ ? s'esclaffa Roger. Je ne verse pas dans le religieux, désolé !

― Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, autant mettre les choses au clair dès le début, fit Deauclaire les sourcils froncés. Le sarcasme est désormais totalement prohibé. Cela te rend antipathique, pédant et extrêmement agaçant. Et vraiment Roger, tu n'as pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

C'était facile et méchant de sa part. Le sarcasme était pourtant l'essence même de leur relation (enfin, du peu de relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir). Comment leurs deux brillants esprits pouvaient-ils se stimuler autrement ? Davies ricana intérieurement à la réponse qu'il aurait apportée à cette question avant de réaliser qu'elle entrait dans la catégorie désormais proscrite.

Et puisque Deauclaire semblait détenir tous les pouvoirs, avec la bénédiction de Livingstone, autant éviter d'autres sanctions en représailles et faire preuve de bonne volonté. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il garda le silence et il l'incita à reprendre, d'un sourire forcé.

― Premièrement, tu vas faire amende honorable, expliqua la jeune femme en se mettant à faire les cent pas de l'autre coté du bureau. Tu vas devoir t'expliquer publiquement. Et t'excuser.

― M'excuser de _quoi_ ? demanda Roger froidement.

― De tout ! D'avoir parlé, d'avoir lavé ton linge sale en public... et pourquoi pas d'avoir trompé ta fiancée ?

Visiblement, la loi du sarcasme était unilatéralement appliquée. Tout à sa colère, Roger oublia de le signifier.

― Mais on n'est _pas_ fiancés ! s'emporta-t-il. Merde ! On ne l'a jamais été !

Ce point-là était à éclaircir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il pouvait tout encaisser. Absolument tout. Mais _ça _? Jamais, pitié !

― Commence par les excuses, répondit Deauclaire sans se laisser impressionner. Puis explique que le reste relève du privé. Que tu as suffisamment fait de mal comme ça... _bla bla bla _... ajouta-t-elle d'un air écœuré. Tu donneras une conférence de presse. Tu devras les captiver. Alors ce sera la totale : direct et questions ouvertes, sans aucun filet !

― Rien que ça, marmonna-t-il abattu.

En gros, à lui de se démerder. Il allait être offert en sacrifice à la meute. Tout ça parce que cette gourde d'Inger avait cru, un jour, avoir une « idée ».

― Tu devras essayer d'être fin, spirituel et charmant.

Les sourcils de Roger se haussèrent lentement.

― Pas _trop_ charmant, rectifia Pénélope amusée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller à sourire devant lui. Ce détail n'échappa à Roger. L'apparition fut éphémère, elle se fit un devoir d'immédiatement retrouver son air pincé et sérieux.

― Je ne pourrai pas me forcer, répondit théâtralement le joueur. Autant demander à Livingstone de faire preuve de magnanimité…

Sa remarque fut jugée sarcastique et déplacée par la préfète Deauclaire qui lui suggéra de se contenter de l'écouter.

― Demander pardon ne sera que le point de départ. Pour la deuxième étape, tu devras donner de ton temps. L'idéal serait quelque chose en rapport avec les animaux ou les enfants. Des œuvres caritatives, des collectes de fonds, un engagement humanitaire… Intervenir auprès des enfants, dans les écoles de Quidditch, serait parfait, tout compte fait. Tout ça à titre bénévole évidemment…

L'écouter, prêter attention à ce que Deauclaire disait, était vain (bêtise sur bêtise, Roger le devinait, ça ne valait même plus la peine de protester). Davies renonça à faire cet effort, trouvant plus intéressant de faire semblant pour pouvoir se rincer l'œil. Il avait bien du mal à reconnaître sa vieille préfète derrière ce monstre de pragmatisme et d'insensibilité, au regard calculateur et glaçant… Et à la poitrine joliment développée.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle avait toujours été ainsi (augmentation mammaire mis à part). Elle trompait relativement bien son monde à Poudlard, passant pour une jeune fille douce et brillante (bien assorti avec son petit ami de l'époque). Mais pour en avoir fait les frais, Davies savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer machiavélique quand elle le voulait. En fait, dès qu'elle le pouvait… On imaginait plus volontiers ce genre de discours dans la bouche d'un vieux moustachu sorti tout droit du cœur de la guerre froide. Deauclaire n'était pas vraiment le genre de filles qu'il aurait imaginé finir en éleveuse de Puffskins. Personne ne l'aurait fait. Mais quand même… Il dut reconnaître qu'elle avait un petit côté flippant désormais.

Un sourire échappa toutefois à Roger. La manipulation élevée au rang d'art et de sciences, frôlant la psychopathie sans y tomber, voilà qui en imposait. Enfin un adversaire à sa taille, un défi qui lui plaisait. Même sarcasme prohibé.

Constatant qu'elle allait conclure et qu'elle interprèterait mal qu'il la reluque (vu qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'user de son arme de prédilection pour se défendre), il se remit à écouter.

― ... tout étant de montrer à tout le monde quel bon garçon tu es en réalité.

― Et tout le monde verra à quel point c'est spontané ! tenta-t-il (il avait une chance sur deux d'être hors-sujet) avec un sourire forcé.

Pénélope l'observa un instant avant de prendre place sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

― Ne pas le faire te condamnera. Il y aura toujours de sceptiques, ajouta-t-elle, c'est vrai. Mais c'est une figure imposée. Certains se rendront compte que tu as un bon fond…

― Bien caché, soupira-t-il.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et sortit de son sac une plume et un carnet.

― Tu aimes les animaux ?

― Pas vraiment... marmonna Davies.

― Et les enfants ? Tout le monde aime les enfants, reprit-elle les sourcils froncés.

A vrai dire, Roger préférait les mamans. Mais il était prêt à parier que la réponse, même si ce n'était que la vérité, ne serait pas appréciée.

― Mais le principal, c'est que les autres aiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détesta le regard « gentil garçon ! » qu'elle lui doutait donc qu'il puisse comprendre ? Elle remettait en cause son intelligence ? C'était encore plus humiliant.

― Le principal est surtout que les autres _t_'aiment ! précisa-t-elle avec un sourire (le deuxième au cours de la même conversation, ça se fêtait !).

Le Poursuiveur ne voyait guère en quoi apprendre à trois morveux à attraper une balle allait reconquérir le cœur du public (qu'il n'était plus sûr, au vu de tout ce remue-ménage, d'avoir un jour conquis). Il préféra ne pas s'attarder.

― Et la dernière étape ? finit-il par demander.

Pénélope prit le temps de répondre, en proie à une hésitation. A moins que cela ne soit un simple effet, visant à le rendre plus attentif que jamais. Ce qui avait fonctionné. Roger avait un court instant cessé de respirer.

― Tu dois accepter de te faire soigner.

― Je ne suis pas malade, signala-t-il un sourcil haussé.

― Guérir te sera d'autant plus facile, répondit Deauclaire avant de soupirer. Tu ne peux pas être _juste_ un coureur de jupons, Roger. Les gens ne l'accepteront pas. Tu vas donc régler ton problème avec les femmes.

― Je n'ai _aucun_ problème avec les femmes, protesta-t-il en se levant.

― Justement.

Passe encore qu'il ait à s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis, qu'il fasse des bonnes œuvres et preuve de bonne volonté. Mais il n'allait pas passer pour un pervers sexuel sous prétexte que ça rendrait la situation plus intéressante. C'était trop pour lui désormais. Ses limites étaient atteintes. Voir Deauclaire rester d'un calme olympien ne fit que décupler son agacement. Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait parfaitement ce que tout cela sous-entendait. Et c'était hors de question. Jamais, ô grand jamais…

― Tu veux que j'aille... que je fasse... non, je refuse !

La colère le faisant bégayer, il ne put en dire plus. D'un geste de la tête, Pénélope l'invita à se rassoir. Il se contenta de croiser les bras, lui indiquant qu'il ne comptait pas bouger.

― Evidemment, on ne le formulera pas comme ça, on t'a trouvé quelque chose d'un peu différent, soupira-t-elle lentement. Thérapie et problème d'alcool. La dépendance en générale, quoi. Cela marchera parfaitement pour toi.

― Je vais très bien, réaffirma-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

― Commence par arrêter de nier, se moqua-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. C'est le premier pas.

Comment tout cela pouvait prendre de telles proportions ? Une bière et un stupide nom lâché au cours d'une conversion anodine et privé. Stupéfait, Roger n'en revenait toujours pas.

― Est-ce que Livingstone est au courant ? demanda-t-il, jouant ainsi sa dernière carte.

― Elle a adoré, ricana-t-elle.

― Elle ne croit pas en la psychologie, signala Roger en se rasseyant.

― Oui, c'est vrai, admit Pénélope lentement. Dis-toi simplement que c'est ainsi qu'elle te punit.

**oOo**

**MAIS QUI SE CACHE DERRIÈRE LA MYSTÉRIEUSE CHATON ?**

(_Daily Wizard_, édition du 27 avril 2004)

En attendant d'interviewer enfin Roger Davies pour connaître l'exacte vérité, et devant l'absence de signes de vie de la principale concernée, nous vous avons demandé, chers lecteurs, qui, selon vous, pouvait se cacher derrière celle qui fait trembler ces derniers temps une partie du monde sorcier.

Voici ce qui en a résulté :

56%, des votants estiment que Chaton peut être le surnom mignon d'un enfant caché. « _Roger Davies a un penchant évident pour les femmes, il ne serait donc pas impossible qu'un enfant en ait résulté. Et je trouve plutôt bien qu'il s'en occupe. _» (Bertha H.).

48% de nos participants estiment que Chaton est blonde. 27% d'entre vous voient en elle une jolie brunette. Plus intéressant encore, 20% des votants sont persuadés qu'il s'agit d'une rousse enflammée. « _Comme tous les garçons de l'époque, Roger Davies a lui aussi craqué sur Ginny Weasley. Elle était trop jeune. Heureusement pour elle. Enfin, pour lui. Il aurait sûrement eu droit au sortilège de Chauve-Furie, sa spécialité !_ » (P. Patil)

A 26%, vous pensez que Chaton est une ex de Roger Davies. Beaucoup d'entre vous estiment même qu'il s'agit de Cho Chang, la belle Attrapeuse des Tornados, qui a mis sa carrière entre parenthèses pour enfanter. Contactée par notre journaliste, elle a évidemment nié. « _Ils étaient vraiment très proche à Poudlard, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela n'aurait pas continué après_ » (Michael C.)

Pour 12% d'entre vous, Chaton est moldue, ce qui rendra plus difficile la recherche de son identité. Difficile mais pas impossible. « _Roger Davies s'est grillé auprès de toutes les femmes de la communauté sorcière. Il a même fait quelques expériences à l'internationale. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soit allé chercher ailleurs. Il y a moins de poissons dans la mer que l'océan._ » (Tamsin A.)

Les autres votants pensent entre autre chose qu'il s'agit d'une stripteaseuse, d'un homme, de sa mère ou bien tout simplement, d'un véritable chat.

**oOoOo**

Audrey mit de côté la lecture de son magazine favori (elle avait voté pour une moldue blonde) pour se concentrer sur ce que disait son fiancé. Comme à son habitude, Percy se plaignait du travail. Mais pour une fois le manque d'attention et le peu de considération des autres n'étaient pas à mettre en cause. Bien au contraire, il avait bénéficié d'une sacrée promotion. Enquêter sur l'Ellis-gate (Brighton avait le chic pour les formules) était sûrement _le_ boulot du moment. Si elle avait été sorcière, elle aurait volontiers délaissé la boutique de confiseries pour le remplacer.

Elle songea un instant que Percy râlait parce qu'il en avait tout simplement pris l'habitude. Pour le coup, c'était vraiment faire preuve de mauvaise volonté.

― Percy, je n'en revienne pas que tu oses dire ça ! C'est un travail en or !

― Oui peut-être, concéda celui-ci. Mais j'avais autre chose à faire. L'harmonisation des…

― Tu vas enfin sortir de ton bureau ! l'interrompit-elle. Tu vas aller sur le terrain, parler aux magingénieurs ! Que je sache, malgré tous tes autres dossiers, ça ne t'était jamais arrivé.

De mauvaise grâce, il lui accorda que cela pourrait effectivement le changer. Consciente qu'elle venait de marquer un point, elle enfonçait le clou quand l'irruption d'Olivier dans la pièce, d'un pas traînant et la main sur l'épaule, lui coupa toute envie de le faire. En fait, elle aurait pu continuer mais la présence du toxicomane avait tendance à l'insupporter.

Principalement parce qu'il avait passé la moitié de la journée à l'appeler Pénélope.

Et Audrey, contrairement à ce que Percy lui avait affirmé quelques instants plus tôt quand il était rentré, était certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Ne souhaitant pas assister à leur conversation (souhaitant plutôt fuir la présence de leur « invité », elle les avait tout de même supportés une bonne partie de la journée, lui, ses tics et sa nervosité), elle quitta la pièce, les lèvres pincées.

― C'est quoi, au fait, ton boulot ? demandait le drogué, en se rongeant les ongles. Ministère ok. Mais quoi ?

Elle claqua derrière elle la porte de la cuisine. Percy s'était lamenté auprès d'elle en arrivant, elle n'allait pas s'imposer d'entendre cela une seconde fois. Elle sortit du frigidaire de quoi préparer le repas. Dans la pièce d'à côté, le ton de la conversation se mit à rapidement monter. Apparemment, Dubois était du même avis qu'elle pour cette fois. Cette pensée suffit à la glacer. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec ce drogué.

Moldue, elle avait suivi d'un œil distant l'affaire du Toxico (ce genre de scandales n'était pas propre au monde sorcier, loin de là). Percy et elle étaient alors sur le point de se marier, il paraissait tellement bouleversé par ce qui arrivait. Percy refusait de voir la vérité. A savoir que Dubois était un beau pourri qui ne pourrait pas être sauvé.

Alors qu'elle mettait les légumes à bouillir, le soudain silence la surprit. Les éclats de voix s'étaient arrêtés. Même en tendant l'oreille, elle ne les entendit pas murmurer. La curiosité prit le pas sur son aversion pour leur invité. Elle retourna dans le salon. Dubois était avachi dans le fauteuil, l'air satisfait. Percy lui faisait les cents pas à travers la pièce, étrangement agité. Totalement l'inverse de quand elle les avait quittés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les interroger puisque Dubois reprit aussitôt.

― La vente d'informations est monnaie courante dans le milieu, Perce, faut pas t'en étonner, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Surtout après un transfert. Ton affaire va vite être réglée…

Un ricanement moqueur échappa à Audrey. Parler de magouilles et de tricheries, venant de lui, c'était un comble. Pour sûr, il savait de quoi il parlait. Percy ignora sa réaction et sembla réfléchir deux secondes à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

― Mais quel est l'intérêt ?

― Imagine que tu sois muté dans un autre département, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu n'aurais pas envie d'emmener avec toi ton système de rangement et de classement ?

― Tu vois, fit Percy en se tournant vers son épouse. C'est exactement pour ça que je veux mettre en place ce système d'harmonisation ! Si les constructeurs l'acceptaient, on aurait plus ces problèmes et on gagnerait en sécurité.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer (c'était un frein total à la libre concurrence, sur ce point-là, jamais ils ne s'accorderaient… pas plus que le lobby des constructeurs ne l'accepteraient) mais Dubois fut le plus rapide.

― Je suis d'accord avec toi, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux et en laissant partir sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil. A armes égales, seules les performances individuelles primeraient. Les joueurs y gagneraient. Mais va faire comprendre ça à Nimbus…

― Tiens, fit-elle acerbe, vous vous intéressez encore au Quidditch, vous ?

Percy avait quitté son air sincèrement surpris pour lui adresser un regard noir. Oh, il pouvait ne pas être content ! Cela lui était complètement égal. Le repris de justice était son ami, pas le sien ! Il n'était pas malade, il s'était mis lui-même dans cette situation. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin de l'épargner. Juste de le remettre en place. C'était sûrement ce qui avait manqué à ce type durant toutes ces années.

Etrangement, loin de le provoquer, cette pique ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

― Percy ne vous a pas dit ? répliqua-t-il un sourcil haussé. J'ai un avis sur tout…

Du regard, elle demanda à son époux d'intervenir. Par son silence, Percy lui fit simplement comprendre qu'elle l'avait cherché. Vexée, les mâchoires serrées, elle quitta la pièce et claqua une fois de plus la porte derrière elle. Qu'elle perçoive par la suite un éclat de rire de son mari ne fit que l'ulcérer. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle n'était jamais allée à Poudlard, elle ne connaissait rien au monde magique. Elle ne savait pas de quoi on parlait.

Audrey se retint à grand peine de ne pas passer ses nerfs sur les assiettes qu'elle avait sorties. Cette situation ne risquait pas de s'éterniser. Peu importait l'inquiétude de Percy désormais, la crédulité qui lui faisait croire qu'il pourrait le faire changer, le temps perdu qu'il semblait vouloir rattraper en s'isolant avec lui pour discuter…

Flint allait rapidement réparer son erreur. Sinon, c'était elle qui partirait.

**oOo**

― Êtes-vous conscient de la gravité des accusations qui pèsent sur vous ?

Ellis prit une profonde inspiration. S'il les avait ignorées, ces derniers jours auraient suffi à les lui faire intégrer. Dès le premier jour des auditions, il avait réussi à se contenir, à la jouer fine pour ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis. Mais devant l'hypocrisie et la mauvaise foi ambiante, l'issue quasi-certaine que cette affaire prendrait, il avait envie de tout envoyer valser. On l'avait gardé pour la fin, pour attirer et appâter la presse. Aujourd'hui avait donc lieu la dernière représentation. Son rôle devait être parfait.

― Oui.

Sa voix, amplifiée d'un Sonorus afin que toutes les personnes présentes puissent l'entendre, lui parut légèrement déformée.

― Êtes-vous entré en contact avec le club de Flaquemare quelques semaines avant les périodes de mercato ? demanda Ryan Barry, le chef fraîchement nommé à la tête du département des Jeux et Sports magiques, qui présidait également cette commission.

― Non.

Dans son dos, il sentit autant qu'il entendit le public, journalistes dans la quasi-totalité, commencer à s'agiter. La salle d'audience était pleine. On leur avait exceptionnellement prêté la grande Cour du Magenmagot. Ellis regrettait presque le temps où les auditions se faisaient au Département des Mystères. Dans le donjon, assis sur la chaise d'interrogatoire plutôt que debout face à ce pupitre, tout aurait vraiment été à l'image de ce qu'il vivait. Une inquisition.

Au fond, il ne s'agissait que d'une mascarade. Cette audition n'était pas nécessaire, tout aurait pu se régler au septième étage du Ministère, sans presse et avocat, dans un simple bureau. Mais non, l'affaire avait pris de l'ampleur. A cause de ce connard de Davies.

Alors on avait sorti la grosse artillerie. La Chambre de résolution des litiges. Les pontes du département et de la Ligue s'étaient déplacés pour prendre part aux délibérations. Un juge du Magenmagot avait même été mandaté. Personne ne semblait se souvenir qu'il n'y avait, pour l'instant, aucun procès.

Le chef Barry dut ramener un peu d'ordre pour obtenir le silence. Walter Ellis savoura un instant son effet.

― Ils sont venus me chercher.

Faire des phrases courtes et simples. Dans son cas, dire la vérité. Voilà les rares conseils que son avocat lui avait prodigués.

Aux yeux des autres, il chipotait sur des détails. Ellis n'avait pour but que de leur faire comprendre une chose : ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé. Et il avait mis un terme à tout ça. La faute pour laquelle on l'accusait n'était finalement pas de son fait.

Brièvement, mais avec des détails vérifiables, il évoqua le première rencontre. Contacté par les recruteurs, il avait rencontré le président de Flaquemare, Ignace Trebleton, lors d'un match de la sélection nationale : Irlande/Ouganda. On lui avait promis une place dans l'équipe, un meilleur salaire, un meilleur avenir. Des _vraies_ perspectives d'avenir.

Qui avaient pu être détaillées lors des rendez-vous suivants. On lui avait vendu un rêve. Personne n'aurait pu le refuser.

― Votre club était-il au courant ? reprit le président de la commission.

C'était là que le bât blessait. Là que tous faisaient preuve d'une incroyable hypocrisie. Livingstone n'était pas au courant, évidemment. Elle n'aurait jamais toléré qu'il puisse entrapercevoir les dirigeants d'une autre équipe, quelle qu'elle soit. N'importe quel joueur, dans n'importe quel pays, aurait agi comme lui. Il fallait être stupide pour croire que les transferts se déroulaient en toute légalité. Les règles étaient belles, mais impossibles à respecter. Pour accepter de se séparer d'un joueur-clé, avec les sommes qui de nos jours étaient en jeux (primes, payes, contrats publicitaires…), les clubs devaient se retrouver devant le fait accompli. Ellis serait le seul à s'être fait chopé. Il allait payer pour quelque chose que tout le monde faisait.

― Non.

Barry échangea un regard avec Judi Blakley, la juge du Magenmagot qu'on leur avait dépêchée, assise à ses côtés et prit note de sa réponse.

― Votre club aurait dû être informé par écrit des intentions de Flaquemare avant d'entamer toutes négociations, rappela-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

― Oh, mais pas par moi…

La juge allait continuer mais Ellis l'interrompit.

― Ils ne m'y auraient jamais autorisé de toute façon. Ils voulaient tout faire pour me retenir.

― _Et alors_ ? fit une voix féminine dans son dos. Mrs Blakley, il y a une loi contre ça ?

Livingstone n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait fallu qu'elle l'ouvre pour l'enfoncer. Ellis avait mal choisi la personne à rouler, c'est vrai. Flaquemare lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que le cas était déjà arrivé (et que Livingstone n'avait eu que ses yeux pour pleurer).

Barry rappela l'écossaise à l'ordre (pour au moins la quinzième fois depuis le début des auditions). Une fois de plus, ce serait sans grand succès. Qu'elle la ferme, une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était tout ce qu'Ellis voulait pour le moment.

― Je voulais partir, reprit-il, tentant d'avoir l'air touché par tout ce qui se passait. Mais eux ont toujours refusé. Quitte à me faire perdre de ma valeur. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre si on ne me fait pas jouer... ou si on me fait mal jouer.

Tout ça lui filait la gerbe. Pour que son talent éclate, pour qu'il puisse enfin avoir la carrière à laquelle il avait droit, il devait viser plus haut. A vingt-cinq ans, il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à consacrer chaque instant au Quidditch. Ce n'était pas pour pourrir sur le banc ou dans les vestiaires des Wigtown Wanderers. Dans cinq années, ses capacités seraient sur le déclin, son heure de gloire passée et une nouvelle génération de talents en train d'émerger... Il n'avait pas une seconde à gaspiller. Les Wanderers l'avaient aidé, il n'était pas ingrat mais il était hors de question de rester. C'était pourtant désormais ce qui lui pendait au nez.

― Vous pouviez attendre le mercato, rappela Barry froidement.

― On m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais qu'accepter.

Jouer l'Europe _maintenant_. Pas quand les veracrasses auraient des dents.

Ce qui le tuait vraiment dans cette histoire, le plus injuste, c'était qu'il serait le seul à payer. On était venus le chercher. Mais « on » échapperait à la sanction. Au pire, qu'est-ce que serait une amende pour le richissime club de Flaquemare ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait leur faire de ne pas recruter durant une année ?

Les membres de la Chambre de résolution des litiges ne semblèrent pas apprécier son explication. Les sourcils froncés, le chef du département vint croiser les mains sur la table.

― Mr Ellis, comprenez bien que le nœud de l'affaire est que vous vous êtes engagé, puisque nous avons eu un aperçu de l'accord que vous avez signé, en dehors de la période d'enregistrement. Ce qui rend, de fait, cette décision illégale. Et pire encore, peut vous exposer à des sanctions.

― Je sais, répondit-il froidement. Mais ma situation l'exigeait.

Un raclement de gorge sonore retentit dans l'assemblée. Comme tout un chacun, Ellis se tourna pour voir la personne qui en était à l'origine. Lui n'avait pas besoin de chercher. Il soutint le regard de Livingstone. C'était une mise en garde, pour lui signifier ce qui l'attendait. L'issue de tout cela ne faisait plus de doute désormais, puisque Trebleton et Flaquemare l'avaient laissé tomber. Aussi s'efforça-t-il de lui rendre son regard, pour lui indiquer qu'il ne se laisserait pas impressionner. La bataille était perdue d'avance mais il la rendrait d'autant plus sanglante.

― Vous saviez ? répéta Judi Blakley, d'une voix aiguë qui le fit sursauter.

Walter Ellis prit une profonde inspiration, conscient que sa réponse finirait de tout sceller.

― Je savais.

Qu'aurait-on pu ajouter ? Voyant les épaules de son avocat s'affaisser de fatalité, il en eut la confirmation. Tout était terminé.

Flaquemare n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. C'était une grave erreur que le club légendaire commettait. Lui n'était pas Olivier Dubois. Il ne serait pas le seul à voir sa carrière éclater. Trebleton quitta la salle sans un regard, Livingstone en fit de même. Selon son avocat, c'était une bonne chose de ne pas les croiser. Et toujours selon lui, ils avaient assurément à faire dans les autres étages du Ministère. Ellis l'envoya bouler. Il n'avait que faire des conseils désormais. Il ignora les sollicitations de la presse et attendit que l'on fasse évacuer la salle. L'audience était suspendue, la Chambre s'était retirée pour délibérer. Lui préféra transplaner.

Il claqua la porte de son casier avec violence. Le verdict l'intéressait peu à présent. Il serait en sa défaveur. Autant l'anticiper. Vider son casier lui avait paru être une évidence. Le club aurait dû être déserté. Journée soit disant au vert, pour se reposer. A part les elfes de maison, personne ne le dérangerait, personne ne viendrait lui parler. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Qu'on le laisse en paix le temps qu'il digère et se prépare à répliquer. Au fond, il savait qu'après ça, Livingstone ne risquait pas de le garder. C'était encore la seule chance qu'il avait. Partir maintenant et il aurait peut-être une chance d'être engagé à l'étranger. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester.

Des portes du Magenmagot jusqu'à l'atrium du Ministère, il avait décliné les questions des journalistes, leur promettant qu'il parlerait plus tard. Il avait de grandes révélations à faire mais il aurait à attendre un peu pour qu'elles aient pleinement leurs portées. Il se surprit à ricaner seul, dans le vestiaire déserté.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'_il_ soit encore là.

Ellis sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui. Davies, encore et toujours Davies. Au fond, il était conscient que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu. Un concours de circonstances qui faisait que Davies avait entendu la conversation pourtant secrète qu'il avait tenue. Qui faisait aussi que cet idiot couchait avec une garce parvenue. Et qu'il n'était pas foutu de garder certaines choses pour lui.

Mais Davies était Davies. Et lui n'avait pas été puni. Parce qu'il avait une bonne tête et un semblant d'esprit, il parvenait à passer à travers les gouttes.

Ellis se leva, titubant légèrement, rendu ivre par l'injustice et la colère, et vint se planter devant son coéquipier, les mâchoires serrées, l'air menaçant.

― C'est ta faute, tout ça, dit-il comme pour se convaincre. Et tu me le paieras.

Trebleton, Livingstone et cet enfoiré. Les trois personnes qui souffriraient. Une belle trinité.

Depuis que les affaires avaient éclaté, Davies arborait constamment son sourire moqueur, ce qui l'avait poussé en plusieurs occasions à bout et à le frapper. Roger avait pour une fois ravalé sa morgue et semblait tout simplement las. Ce qui le fit d'autant plus enrager.

― Ouais, ouais, Ellis… Je _sais_, soupira-t-il. Mais crois-moi, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de toi. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. A cause de ta merde, je…

Le coup partit sans qu'il le réalise. Mais il le savoura. Avec lenteur, une main posée sur la joue, Davies lui fit à nouveau face. Cette fois, il souriait.

― T'es vraiment trop con... T'as l'intention de passer la fin de ton contrat à ne pas jouer ? Quoi ? T'es pas au courant ? ricana Roger en s'éloignant. T'as perdu mon gars. Tu vas rester ! A mes côtés…

Sous le choc, Walter ne réagit pas et le laissa filer. Il serra ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler.

La décision venait d'être rendue. Le transfert était annulé. Il allait donc devoir rester. Supporter Livingstone, le regard des autres, des supporters qu'il avait trahis... Et Davies, ce putain d'enfoiré.

Il cria lorsque ses phalanges craquèrent. Taper dans le mur était une mauvaise idée. Mais il préférait être mis sur le banc pour cause de blessures que par pure envie de les laisser le ruiner.

Il devait vérifier l'information. Voir quel était exactement l'intitulé. Et si tout ça s'avérait être vrai, il devrait répliquer. Commencer par faire appel. Joindre Flaquemare pour avoir des explications et contacter la presse.

Roger Davies n'était pas le seul à connaître des secrets. Et lui en connaissait des bien plus terribles que l'identité de cette traînée de Chaton.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Orgueil et préjugés"


	10. Orgueil et préjugés

**CHATON**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent ! Déjà dix semaines que la publication a commencée... Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire trouverait son public aussi vite (son public tout court en fait!). Merci, merci à ceux qui sont encore là après 10 chapitres (un tiers de l'histoire). Et bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoindraient maintenant.

Rien d'autre à dire en fait. Ah si, j'aime d'amour Jim Halpert.

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Pour rattraper ses confessions sorties dans la presse (et tout le bazar qui en a découlé), Roger se retrouve au cœur d'un plan de com' orchestré par Pénélope Deauclaire. Première étape: s'expliquer et s'excuser (mais ça, c'est pas gagné).  
>Le <em>Daily Wizard<em>, qui a publié les révélations arrachées de Roger, met tout en œuvre pour retrouver Chaton. Darwin, en charge de l'enquête, est persuadé qu'il faudra, pour la trouver, passer par Roger.  
>Pendant ce temps là, Percy Weasley a été chargé d'enquêter sur le vol supposé de réglages de balais par le club de Flaquemare. Percy, bien que secrètement flatté par cette promotion, est préoccupé par Olivier Dubois, drogué de son état, que Marcus Flint a déposé chez lui, et qui s'est découvert le don de rendre dingue son épouse Audrey.<br>Flint, parlons de lui, vous saviez qu'il était marié ?  
>Quant à Ellis... Pour l'instant, il est bloqué à Wigtown. Et il a décidé de le faire payer à Roger.<br>Et Chaton dans tout ça ? Il serait peut-être temps de poser la question à Davies. Enfin, c'est une idée...

**Piqûre de rappel**

Libby Livingstone - Présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Ferris - Son bras droit<br>Darwin - Journaliste du _Daily Wizard_  
>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Inger Svenson - Ex de Roger Davies

* * *

><p><strong>Orgueil et préjugés<strong>

Roger prit une profonde inspiration avant de franchir le seuil de la salle de conférence. Il sentit les dizaines de paires d'yeux suivre son avancée. Il s'efforça de paraître cool et dégagé.

C'était ce que Deauclaire voulait. Alors, elle l'aurait.

Il grimpa sur l'estrade, contourna la table et se plaça face à la meute de journalistes. S'ils sentaient la peur, on assisterait à une véritable curée. Raison supplémentaire d'avoir l'air cool et dégagé. Le joueur des Wanderers s'assit avec lenteur, lança un Sonorus, adressa un ultime sourire à l'assemblée avant de recouvrer son sérieux et de s'éclaircir la voix.

— Merci à tous de vous être déplacé, dit-il en soignant son élocution. Je ne pensais pas avoir à réagir… à tout ça. Mais ce « tout ça » a justement pris trop d'ampleur désormais. Cela dérange et perturbe mes proches, ma famille, mes coéquipiers, ma propre préparation. Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à parler aujourd'hui. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier ma présidente, Mrs Livingstone, qui m'a permis de le faire dans ces conditions.

Roger avait dû se mordre un bref instant la langue pour ne pas ajouter le « en sa qualité de grand défenseur des libertés fondamentales et du droit d'expression » qui menaçait de lui échapper. Le sarcasme lui était toujours interdit Livingstone n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié.

Sa présidente adressa un sourire aux journalistes et répondit d'un signe de tête à celui de Roger. Comme s'ils allaient gober ça… Mais à en croire Pénélope, c'était une figure imposée. Tel un patineur (sans paillettes et froufrous), Roger se devait d'y passer.

— Tout ça part de quelque chose d'assez idiot, reprit-il d'une voix grave. Je passais un moment de détente chez moi avec des amis. Il se trouve que j'étais filmé à mon insu. Je regrette énormément l'image que j'ai pu véhiculer à cette occasion. J'en ai honte et c'est pour cela que je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux, notamment les plus jeunes, à qui j'ai pu montrer le mauvais exemple, ainsi qu'auprès des personnes que j'aurais pu choquer.

Roger marqua une courte pause. Autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour mesurer l'impact de ses propos. Chaque personne présente continuait à le fixer. Rien ne trahissait une quelconque approbation, une incrédulité ou même de l'intérêt. Une certaine tension semblait pourtant régner dans la salle de conférence. Se les mettre dans la poche ? C'était loin d'être gagné.

— En ce qui concerne ma relation avec... mon ex-fiancée...

Triste à admettre mais il n'avait pas d'autres moyens d'en parler (si ce n'était en usant d'une longue périphrase contenant quelques grossièretés).

— … nous sommes deux adultes consentants, cela appartient au domaine du privé. Je réglerai avec elle ce qui reste en suspens. Et m'excuserai auprès d'elle… (la suite faillit lui rester en travers de la gorge) pour ce qui a pu la blesser. Voilà. Si vous avez des questions, je...

Toutes les mains se levèrent, certains bondirent même de leur chaise. La meute venait d'être lâchée.

— Douglas Paint pour _L'écho des vestiaires_, fit le premier (sûrement le mâle dominant de l'assemblée pour parler le premier). Pourquoi avoir décidé de parler maintenant ? Et de cette façon ? Tout cela dure depuis deux semaines.

Ok, croire que la première question puisse être « et sinon, ça va, Roger ? » était une erreur. Dans ce qui lui restait de naïveté, Davies n'imaginait pas non plus qu'on lui tendrait aussitôt un piège. Il resta cependant impassible. Cette question avait bien entendu été anticipée. Ce type n'avait pas idée de la série d'âneries qu'il venait de provoquer !

— Le cérémonial est un peu impressionnant, récita-t-il en tentant d'y mettre de bons sentiments. Je le reconnais. Mais j'ai décidé de me soigner. J'ai des problèmes que je dois régler et l'une des conditions pour y parvenir est que je dois dire la vérité, avouer mes fautes et parler. De fait, j'aurais pris beaucoup de plaisir à voir chacun d'entre vous personnellement mais cela aurait été un peu _compliqué_.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure vanne dont Roger était capable (chiant aurait été nettement plus percutant). Aussi ne s'était-il pas attendu à ce que l'auditoire soit secoué d'hilarité. Mais que seule une sorcière vers le fond de la salle esquisse un maigre sourire était relativement décevant. Il les avait connu public plus facile par le passé. A croire que ces deux semaines de silence total les avait vexés et qu'ils s'étaient décidés à le bouder. Deauclaire n'avait pas menti, il devrait y mettre du sien pour les dérider.

— Est-il vrai qu'il y a des tensions entre Ellis et vous ? Nous l'avons appris il y a peu, il va rester au club. Comment allez-vous cohabiter ?

Davies avait secrètement espéré que la sorcière au petit sourire serait plus gentille, lorsqu'il lui donna la parole. Rien de tout ça, elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat, comme les autres, et semblait décidée à ne rien lui épargner. La vérité, en cette occasion aurait été plus que tentante (à savoir qu'Ellis voulait le tuer mais qu'ils ne risquaient plus de jouer ensemble puisque Livingstone allait l'exterminer, lui, en premier). Mais il se rappela qu'il devait être charmant.

— Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna-t-il avant de lâcher un soupir sonore. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé que tout cela ait pris ces proportions. J'ai été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et…

— Ann Driscoll, pour _Quidditch Magazine_, l'interrompit une autre journaliste, le prenant un peu au dépourvu (du coin de l'œil, il vit Deauclaire lui faire signe de conserver son calme et d'enchaîner… mieux valait sûrement ce genre de réactions qu'aucune réaction). Walter Ellis n'est pourtant pas tendre avec vous. Dans l'article qui sortira ce soir dans notre journal, il vous traite, et je cite : « d'obsédé sexuel, d'ivrogne, de fat, de prétentieux dont le talent n'est pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ».

Si Roger ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise (on lui avait demandé d'être naturel et même lui savait qu'il n'était pas si bon comédien), il fit son possible pour étouffer la bouffée de haine qu'il sentait monter en lui. La colère ne pouvait pas être bonne conseillère.

Alors comme ça, le petit rat puant avait décidé qu'il serait sa première victime, lui qui n'avait rien fait. Du moins, en en étant conscient ! Un bref instant lui fut nécessaire pour encaisser le coup (lui, fat ? Ellis n'avait sûrement pas la moindre idée de ce que ce mot signifiait) et pour se composer un sourire de façade.

— Il ferait mieux de se regarder, plaisanta-t-il avant de se reprendre. Excusez-moi, mais c'est le niveau que m'inspire ses déclarations. Si Ellis a des choses à me dire, je suis prêt à les entendre. Il n'a pas besoin de vous et de la presse pour ça. C'est un grand garçon et comme vous l'avez si justement rappelé, il joue encore à Wigtown. En revanche, je reconnais qu'il y a une part de vérité dans tout ça.

Tous l'observèrent avec de grands yeux. C'était l'effet escompté. Maintenant qu'il les avait appâtés, ils ne tarderaient pas à lui manger dans la main. La technique n'était sûrement pas conventionnelle (à voir la façon dont les sourcils de Livingstone s'étaient froncés et avec quelle énergie Deauclaire conservait les yeux fermés, on ne pouvait en douter). Mais elle valait le coup d'être tenté.

— Je n'ai pas _encore_ le talent à la hauteur de mes ambitions, avoua-t-il humblement (il sentit un bref moment de déception, l'intérêt de tous était certainement porté sur une autre partie de la déclaration). Je dois m'améliorer. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire dans les mois à venir. Peut-être que tout ça est le signe que nous devons changer, qu'une nouvelle ère arrive. Enfin, au moins pour moi.

Quelques journalistes opinèrent du chef. Roger sentit qu'il gagnait du terrain.

— Est-ce que vous avez la sensation d'un acharnement médiatique ? Et comment cela affecte-t-il vos entraînements ?

— A vrai dire, quitte à ce que vous vous acharniez, je préfèrerai qu'on me fasse passer pour une sorte de dieu volant, dit-il dans un éclat de rire (et constatant qu'il était le seul à s'en amuser, il se dépêcha de se rattraper). Ce serait moins gênant. Le costume du traître est difficile à porter. Mes coéquipiers ont eu la gentillesse de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'on disait sur moi. Et ils ont très bien compris que je n'avais voulu à aucun moment nuire au club ou à l'un d'entre eux. Ce qui arrive à Ellis est vraiment regrettable mais je ne suis en rien responsable. Cela se saurait su à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'est pas le seul à agir ainsi. Et je regrette un peu qu'il soit le seul à payer pour les autres.

Deauclaire approuva d'un hochement de tête. La compassion. Ici totalement feinte (Ellis n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, il s'était cru plus intelligent que tout le monde et avait perdu). Cette figure aussi était passée. Roger venait de marquer des points.

— Par votre faute ? lâcha quelqu'un dans la salle.

— Je ne suis pas tout-puissant, répliqua aussitôt Roger avec un sourire. Ne m'encouragez pas dans cette voie.

Quelques rires se firent entendre. Dans les premiers rangs, certains finirent par se dérider. C'était encore en chemin mais Roger était confiant désormais. Avec un sourire assuré, il écouta sans faillir la question d'un journaliste sur la commission de discipline qui allait bientôt se réunir. Il l'écarta avec élégance (Deauclaire ayant disparu, seule Livingstone lui permit de juger de son effet. Et puisque son regard meurtrier était tourné vers le journaliste et non vers lui, il sut qu'il n'avait pas commis d'impair).

Bientôt, ils lui mangeraient dans la main.

**oOoOo**

— C'est une conférence de presse et je suis journaliste, non ?

Darwin exhiba sa carte de presse sous le nez d'un des deux molosses chargés d'éconduire les indésirables. Il était certes arrivé en retard (une fausse piste) mais savait que son manque de ponctualité n'était pas la véritable raison de son interdiction d'approcher Roger Davies.

— C'est vrai, fit le premier vigile (chauve et musclé). Mais aux dernières nouvelles, votre torchon ne fait pas partie de la presse. Le _Daily Wizard_ n'est pas franchement concerné par ce qui se dit à l'intérieur. Vous n'avez pas plutôt un petit minou à chercher ?

Son collègue, plus petit mais avec un tatouage de manticore sur le cou, se mit à ricaner. Darwin se promit faire mention dans son prochain article des commentaires scabreux qui l'avait accueilli et du manque de respect des gens de Wigtown pour sa profession et les femmes en particulier. Grossière erreur de communication. Plutôt que d'en rire, ils feraient mieux de trembler.

— J'aimerais parler à votre chef.

Le grand chauve allait répondre quand l'irruption d'un homme, la quarantaine grisonnante, l'interrompit. Au changement d'attitude qui s'opéra chez les deux employés, le journaliste devina que leur supérieur (du moins l'une des personnes à qui ils devaient rendre des comptes) venait d'arriver.

— Monsieur Ferris, firent-ils avec respect.

— Hé bien, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard curieux en sa direction.

— Darwin, du _Daily Wizard_. Vos gens me refusent l'accès à la conférence de presse. Je suis pourtant _journaliste_, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux gorilles.

Le regard de ceux-ci se durcit immédiatement.

— Bien entendu, vous l'êtes, concéda le dénommé Ferris en lui rendant sa carte de presse avec un léger rire. Seulement, vous n'entrerez pas.

Au sourire confiant du sorcier qui lui faisait face, Darwin devina qu'il allait encore lui falloir batailler. D'un geste de la tête et d'un regard appuyé, l'homme congédia les deux molosses.

— Vous êtes un excellent journaliste. Le Toxico, tout ça… Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause votre intérêt concernant le Quidditch, mais le _Daily Wizard_, sérieusement ?

Son ton était nettement condescendant.

— Vous nous avez mis dans cette merde, reprit-il. Vous pensez que ma patronne va vous tolérer là-dedans ? De tous ceux qui font du tort à Roger Davies, vous êtes sûrement le premier… Non, rectification : vous avez donné la parole aux deux premiers.

Le journaliste du _Daily Wizard_ allait répliquer quand une voix féminine l'interrompit.

— Ferris, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une jeune femme, escortée les deux vigiles, venait de les rejoindre. On était allé chercher de l'aide visiblement. Drôle d'aide de ce qu'il pouvait juger. Ferris esquissa un sourire soulagé. Darwin comprit que le dragonneau (en l'occurrence lui) venait de lui être refilé. Elle braqua ses yeux bleus sur le journaliste et esquissa un sourire après qu'on lui eut brièvement expliqué la situation.

— Bonjour, Pénélope Deauclaire, fit-elle en lui tendant la main. J'ai été chargée de l'organisation de cette conférence de presse. Je vous prie de nous excuser, Mr Darwin mais nous n'avions pas envisagé que votre journal soit intéressé par ce que Mr Davies avait à dire.

Le ton était ferme et poli. Le discours bien rôdé. Le sourire net mais forcé. Elle travaillait dans la communication. Les Wanderers avaient donc appris des erreurs commises par le passé. Roger Davies était maintenant bien entouré. C'était à prévoir, lui qui finalement, n'avait que trop parlé.

— Je suis très intéressé par ce que peut dire Roger Davies, la contredit-il avec calme.

— Tout comme vous l'êtes des propos tenus par Walter Ellis et Inger Svenson. Tout comme nous sommes nous même intéressés par le fait que votre journal parle de Davies depuis deux semaines et soit en partie la cause de cette conférence.

— Raison de plus pour me laisser entrer. Je devrais même avoir une place réservée.

La jeune femme échangea un sourire entendu avec Ferris. Darwin décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

— Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre, moi non plus. Aussi vais-je être franc avec vous : le meilleur moyen de faire taire mon journal et de calmer ma rédactrice en chef est encore de nous laisser parler à Davies...

La suggestion sembla faire son effet, il le constata lorsqu'ils se consultèrent du regard. Ils faisaient bien. Ces gens n'avaient pas idée de la bombe que Green s'apprêtait à lâcher.

— Ça n'arrivera jamais. Pas seulement à cause de votre journal, répondit Ferris. Roger Davies n'a pas à se justifier. Ça n'engage que moi mais je suis intimement convaincu qu'il n'a rien à faire de ce que cette fille peut déclarer.

Darwin fit mine de s'avouer vaincu, il lui rester une dernière carte à jouer. C'était quitte ou double désormais.

— Dommage… J'avais cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une séance de questions ouvertes après tout.

Mouché, l'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci hocha la tête avec lenteur et résignation. Ils avaient bien compris. En refoulant un journaliste, même s'il s'agissait de Darwin, le plan de communication, l'esprit même de cette conférence, était mis en danger. Une personne pouvait tout ruiner. Si Roger Davies n'avait vraiment rien à cacher, on ne pouvait pas lui refuser l'accès.

— Il ne reste que quelques minutes, vous pouvez y assister.

**oOoOo**

Roger reposa avec lenteur son verre d'eau, désormais vide. Il lutta contre la fatigue, réprima douloureusement un bâillement et tenta de se concentrer.

Cela lui avait pris du temps mais il avait finalement réussi à les dérider. Les mêmes questions étaient sans cesse revenues. A croire que les journalistes n'écoutaient pas, qu'ils pensaient qu'il mentait ou encore qu'ils espéraient avoir d'autres informations à l'usure. Ils n'avaient seulement pas idée de l'entraînement Langue-de-plomb qu'il avait subi. Des guerillos colombiens ne l'auraient pas plus fait parler. A défaut de l'avoir lui, les journalistes présents en avaient même été réduits à interroger Livingstone.

Grossière erreur.

La présidente s'était contentée de confirmer ce qu'il avait dit, donner quelques autres détails insignifiants sur la thérapie et avait renvoyé tout ce petit monde à la brochure qu'on allait leur faire passer. Sans même un seul instant déraper. C'était à souligner.

Finalement, le plus dur avait été les questions concernant Inger. Davies n'avait pas eu le droit de la tacler. Cela n'aurait eu pour effet que de la relancer et c'était indigne de lui (trop facile, autant disputer un 100m avec un Veracrasse, yeux bandés, bras et jambes attachés).

Roger avait perçu une certaine gêne chez les journalistes lorsqu'ils osèrent aborder le sujet. Aussi leurs questions restèrent très détournées. Seul l'un d'entre eux, que Roger avait vu prendre place longtemps après tout le monde, avait clairement mis les pieds dans le plat.

— Et concernant Chaton ?

Un éclat de rire échappa à Roger.

— Chaton n'existe pas, se contenta de répondre Davies avec un sourire. Arrêtez de chercher, vous perdrez votre temps. Et votre argent, assurément.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Livingstone lui faire leur adorable signal secret (tordre un coup invisible) pour lui indiquer que le temps imparti était écoulé et qu'il était temps de conclure.

— Bien, soupira le Poursuiveur. Je passe un très bon moment avec vous mais ce n'est pas la raison première qui justifie mon salaire. Nous avons quelque peu dépassé le temps qui nous était alloué, se reprit-il après avoir déclenché l'apparition de quelques sourires. Mes coéquipiers m'attendent pour l'entraînement. Nous affrontons les Falcons pour la prochaine journée du championnat. Nous devons nous y préparer. Je vous remercie d'être venus et j'espère avoir pu répondre à vos questions.

Roger ne s'était pas attendu à déclencher une ovation mais il avait espéré un peu plus d'enthousiasme à la fin de son intervention. Rien de tout ça, les journalistes s'étaient tout simplement mis à discuter entre eux de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Oh, et juste pour que tout le monde le sache, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter l'estrade. J'avais effectivement lu _Orgueil et préjugés_.

Une salve de rires secoua la salle. Roger esquissa un sourire satisfait. Mission accomplie. D'ici peu, la nation serait à ses pieds. Il jeta un regard en direction du staff au fond de la salle. Livingstone levait les yeux au ciel, consternée, pendant que Pénélope souriait.

Exactement ce qu'il voulait.

**oOoOo**

— Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir laisser à l'accueil votre appareil photo.

C'était à prévoir. Une précaution prise justement pour l'exacte raison qui l'amenait ici.

L'espionnage industriel.

Une ironie que Percy Weasley savoura en laissant son sac au service de sécurité du complexe Nimbus.

On n'entrait pas dans les ateliers Nimbus. Ou on n'en ressortait pas en pleine possessions de ses droits, pas sans passer par la case Magenmagot. La mission de Percy avait fait sensation chez ses frères. Sans cliché, Ron et Bill seraient assurément déçus. A l'instar de son épouse, la famille avait joyeusement accueilli la nouvelle et avait vu cela comme une véritable promotion. Percy avait même, l'espace d'un déjeuner, volé la vedette à son beau-frère d'Harry Potter.

Triste à dire mais depuis qu'il leur avait présenté Audrey (quoi ? une femme veut de toi ?), jamais Percy n'avait suscité dans sa fratrie autant d'intérêt.

Mais à en juger par la façon dont on l'avait reçu (fouille corporelle et de son sac... d'où l'appareil photo confisqué), il doutait qu'on puisse considérer sa mission comme un signe de reconnaissance.

Le contrôle de sécurité passé, il enfila la robe stérile réglementaire et pénétra dans le saint du saint du monde sorcier.

Tout était blanc chez Nimbus et contrastait étonnamment avec l'extérieur, l'ancienne mine désaffectée de la Wear Valley. La fin de l'exploitation du charbon et les drames sociaux moldus avaient profité à l'essor de l'aéronautique sorcière. Nimbus avait pu y installer son centre de fabrication et d'essais. On y entrait noir de suie pour parvenir à l'endroit le plus propre du royaume.

Percy s'efforça d'être positif. Pour une fois, on l'avait reçu. Lorsqu'il se présentait avec son dossier d'harmonisation sous la main, c'était à peine si on prenait le temps de lui répondre, même par un « non ».

Là, il était escorté par une attachée de presse et un vigile tout simplement impressionnant. Un bon départ.

— Le président de la compagnie ne peut pas vous recevoir, déclara la jeune femme dont les hauts talons claquaient sur le sol en marbre des longs couloirs blancs. Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Je peux vous prendre un rendez-vous par la suite, si vous le désirez.

Évidemment. Le contraire eut été étonnant. Percy accepta cependant sans broncher.

— En revanche, vous rencontrerez aujourd'hui notre responsable de la communication ainsi que deux de nos avocats, reprit-elle en passant de nouveau un sas. Nous vous avons obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer dans les ateliers et d'interroger la personne chargée de traiter les demandes de nos clients.

C'était finalement la seule personne à qui il désirait parler. Les autres étaient là pour empêcher Percy de divulguer des informations au monde extérieur. Avec le formulaire 104.B, il aurait pu pousser l'investigation plus loin et interroger qui il le voulait, comme il l'entendait. Mais le Ministère était encore un peu frileux à ce sujet. Nimbus était le fleuron de l'industrie sorcière. La Wear Valley, un lieu sacré. On ne venait pas titiller la bête sans avoir une véritable raison de le faire.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent de quatre niveaux. A l'ouverture de la porte, Percy sentit de l'air chaud.

— La température augmente avec la profondeur, expliqua la jeune femme alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche dans le dédale des couloirs. Nous déboursons une somme folle pour réussir à rendre l'atmosphère sèche et à température ambiante. Notre technologie l'exige. Mais il va sans dire que ce n'est rien comparé aux avantages que nous apporte ce site.

— C'est grand, reconnut Percy.

— Et sous terre. Nous pouvons tester nos balais en toute discrétion. Nos météomages parviennent à recréer dans la salle d'essais absolument tous les climats de jeu. Ce qui assure par la suite les performances optimales de nos balais, quelles que soient les conditions atmosphériques.

Cette salle d'essais était légendaire. Voilà le cliché qu'avaient voulu avoir Ron et Bill, à tout prix.

— Il va sans dire, conclut la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant une nouvelle double porte surmontées de l'écriteau « Ateliers – Réglages et commandes », que nous mettrons volontiers nos documents à votre disposition en cas de poursuite ou de complément pour l'enquête. A condition toute fois que…

— … je présente le bon formulaire, compléta-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Bien entendu.

— Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, croyez-nous, nous souffrons aussi de cette mauvaise publicité. Mais nous avons des clients à protéger.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire et poussa la porte.

Percy se crut un instant revenu au Ministère. Le blanc éclatant du complexe avait laissé place ici à des couleurs et des matières plus nobles, plus chaudes, moins agressives pour les yeux. Les fenêtres magiques étaient réglés sur beau temps. Le mobilier était sommaire et classique. Visiblement pas destiné à recevoir les futurs acquéreurs.

L'attachée de presse s'approcha de la première porte, frappa deux fois du poing et entra sans attendre d'y être invitée. Avec prudence, Percy l'imita.

Une femme était assise derrière son bureau, encadrée par des piles de parchemins (un mode de classement que Percy connaissait bien). Au plafond volaient de petits balais. Plutôt cools, Percy le reconnaissait. Si l'entrevue se passait bien, il lui demanderait où elle les avait trouvés.

— Mrs Fischer, voici Mr Weasley, du Ministère, dit son accompagnatrice. Il est ici à propos des problèmes de Flaquemare.

— Quels problèmes ? répondit Mrs Fischer en les foudroyant du regard. Les balais fonctionnent parfaitement !

— Ahem… Les _réglages_, rectifia l'autre d'un air entendu.

— Ah, je vois. Bien, je vous écoute.

Elle fit signe à Percy de prendre place.

— Merci, dit-il en s'asseyant.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers l'attachée de presse et le vigile (toujours là) et leur signifia d'un hochement de tête qu'il se débrouillerait sans eux désormais. Mrs Fischer accompagna leur sortie d'un sourire forcé qui disparut aussitôt que la porte fut fermée et que les bruits de pas se furent éloignés.

— Vous avez perdu votre temps, soupira-t-elle. Pire encore, vous allez me faire perdre du mien.

— Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger, répliqua Percy froidement.

— Je vous assure, vous n'en apprendrez pas plus avec moi.

— Une convocation au Ministère pourra peut-être vous aider. Si un quelconque serment vous…

Loin de faire effet, la menace la fit éclater de rire. Vexé, Percy se rengorgea. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on verrait une entreprise s'assurer le silence de ses collaborateurs par un sortilège de Fidelitas !

— Vous vous méprenez, dit-elle d'un ton plus diplomate. Nous n'avons absolument rien fait d'illégal.

Elle marmonna un discret « Accio » et quelques parchemins sortirent docilement de leurs piles ou tiroirs (pour les plus chanceux) et vinrent atterrir dans ses mains.

— Deux jours avant le match, reprit Mrs Fischer, nous avons reçu ce message du club de Flaquemare.

Elle lui tendit le courrier, signé de la main de Trebleton, lui-même.

— On vous a demandé de changer le modèle de certains balais pour des plus récents, des Alizées, ainsi que les réglages, c'est exact ? demanda Percy après l'avoir rapidement parcouru.

— Oui… Ils nous ont fait parvenir une liste précise et détaillée des modifications qu'ils désiraient, la société Nimbus n'a fait que les mettre en place. C'est parfaitement légal.

— Ces réglages sont-ils ceux des balais de Wigtown ?

Elle s'accorda le temps de répondre, prenant soin de choisir ses mots.

— Effectivement, concéda-t-elle, après enquête, nous avons réalisé que sur ce choix de balais, des Alizées, les réglages étaient _proches_.

— Et cela ne vous a pas dérangé ? s'étonna Percy.

— Nous sommes payés par les clubs pour que chaque balai corresponde au mieux à son propriétaire. Régler les paramètres en fonction du jeu, de la morphologie, des matériaux, de la façon de voler d'un personne est un investissement colossal. Qui mérite une rémunération importante. Beaucoup plus que simplement effectuer les réglages demandés. N'importe qui pourrait s'en charger. Si nous avions jugé ce balai et ces réglages nécessaires, nous les leur aurions vendus dès le début… ou au moins avant de les fournir à Wigtown, ajouta-t-elle dans un marmonnement.

Percy fronça les sourcils.

— Vous êtes en train de dire que vous ne leur avez pas conseillé ces réglages ? Alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas suivi votre avis ?

— Pour des raisons médicales, les techniciens du club l'ont justifié comme ça. Avis des médecins.

— Comment se sont-ils procuré les réglages qu'ils vous ont fournis ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu.

— En tous cas, la fuite ne vient pas de chez nous, s'indigna Mrs Fischer. Ce serait la mort de notre industrie. La confiance de nos clients est primordiale.

Sa réponse laissa Percy songeur.

— Les meilleurs magingénieurs de ce domaine sont chez nous, reprit-elle. Je le sais, ils travaillent avec moi. Je ne veux pas vous dire comment faire votre métier mais à votre place, j'irai voir directement les clubs. Comment eux les ont-ils trouvés ?

Percy Weasley acquiesça. C'était évidemment prévu depuis le début. Mais il n'osait pas imaginer l'accueil qu'on lui ferait à Flaquemare et chez les Wanderers.

**oOoOo**

**« SI JE NE ME BATS PAS POUR L'EUROPE, JE PERDS MON TEMPS... »**

(maquette du _Quidditch Magazine_, édition du 29 avril 2004)

_Une nouvelle page vient s'ajouter à l'affaire Walter Ellis. Dans l'attente de l'appel de la décision prise par la chambre de résolutions des litiges et en pleine convalescence, le joueur phare de Wigtown a accepté de recevoir nos reporters et de nous faire quelques confidences. _

_A ceux qui l'accusent de cupidité et d'ambition, il répond en racontant son vécu chez les Wanderers et invoque dès à présent la cause sportive._

_Suite en p.5_

**oOoOo**

— Cause sportive... Non mais je rêve.

Pénélope s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

— Ellis ne peut pas rompre son contrat, reprit Livingstone en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau et en l'invitant à en faire de même. Pour cela, nous devons parvenir à un commun accord. Il sait maintenant qu'il n'y en aura pas. La seule porte de sortie qui lui reste, c'est la cause sportive. Si un joueur s'estime sous-employé, il a le droit de rompre son contrat. Ce qui est stupide de sa part : il a joué plus de 70 pour cent des matchs cette saison.

— Dans ce cas, il sera sûrement débouté, répondit Pénélope avec diplomatie. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

Le reste de l'article était effrayant. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'à défaut de partir légalement, Ellis ferait tout pour se faire renvoyer. Quitte à verser du poison dans l'Alambic.

Dans une interview sur deux pages, le dénommé Jonas Pennington retranscrivait les propos du joueur. Et pour sûr, il n'épargnait personne. Pas même Roger.

— Évidemment, il fallait que ça sorte au moment où on avait presque réussi à réconcilier la presse et Roger, marmonna Livingstone. Ce crétin d'Ellis l'a fait exprès. Ferris est en ligne avec la rédaction du _Quidditch Magazine_. Je refuse que ces deux nouvelles soient associées !

Pénélope ne s'était pas étonnée de voir arriver dans la soirée l'exemplaire du journal du lendemain. Pour avoir des scoops, les journalistes devaient faire des concessions. Le compte-rendu de Driscoll sur la conférence de presse était plus qu'honnête. Le but qu'ils s'étaient tous fixés était momentanément atteint.

Mais si, la page d'après, Ellis commençait à cracher son venin, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Pénélope n'avait pas idée de jusqu'où ce dernier serait prêt à aller et comment les professionnels et le public recevraient ses « révélations ». Il fallait que Livingstone le comprenne. Ellis n'était pas juste une mouche qui la dérangeait. C'était une mouche qui pouvait parler.

— Roger aura de multiples occasions de rattraper tout ça, la Trinité est faite pour ça, expliqua Pénélope songeuse. En revanche, je suis plus inquiète sur ce qu'Ellis sera amené à raconter. A-t-on un moyen de le faire taire ?

— Définitivement ?

La jeune femme dévisagea la présidente. Elle plaisantait ?

— Il est blessé donc pour l'instant, reprit Livingstone, il ne peut pas jouer. Je ne peux plus faire pression sur lui à ce sujet. Son salaire est la seule chose qui puisse l'atteindre désormais.

L'ancienne Serdaigle eut la certitude que cela serait également sans effet. Gérer les effets de la campagne de calomnie et de diffamation d'Ellis, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Faire oublier cette stupide histoire de chat et d'infidélité était suffisamment compliqué sans qu'on vienne leur tirer dessus à boulet rouge.

— Dans ce cas, nous devrons répliquer, expliqua Pénélope, provoquant la joie de la présidente. Pas tout de suite. Cet article est principalement embêtant pour Roger. Il a les épaules pour encaisser ça sans broncher, je le sais. Mais bientôt, Ellis changera de cible. Nous devrons aviser à ce moment-là.

En tous cas, on ferait tout pour que le public croit à de la diffamation. Pénélope était au club depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que dans toutes ces attaques se cacherait certainement une bonne part de vérité.

— Attendons que le match contre les Falcons soit passé, soupira Livingstone. Je ne voudrais pas que le reste de l'équipe se laisse déstabiliser.

Pénélope acquiesça. Roger avait fait bonne figure durant la conférence de presse mais lorsqu'il réaliserait que tout le monde allait lire les déclarations d'Ellis, il aurait envie de se venger.

La Trinité ne pouvait l'envisager.

**oOoOo**

— Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Demetra Blishwick, épouse Flint, adressa à son conjoint, qui venait de prendre place sur le fauteuil face à elle, un regard méfiant.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

— Disons qu'habituellement, ça ne t'intéresse pas, soupira-t-elle en reprenant la lecture de son journal favori.

— Eh bien, ça m'intéresse aujourd'hui.

Demetra connaissait suffisamment l'homme qu'elle avait épousé pour se rendre immédiatement compte qu'il mentait. Et c'était également parce qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment qu'elle décida de profiter de cette soudaine sollicitude, même totalement feinte (ça n'arrivait jamais).

Déposant sa revue à côté d'elle, elle se lança avec enthousiasme dans le récit de sa journée à la banque, des clients qu'elle avait reçus, des bêtises qu'elle avait entendues, des soucis que lui causait son patron.

Marcus, lui, dût admettre qu'elle avait raison. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Son épouse tenait à travailler malgré l'argent qu'il ramenait. Et ce qu'elle faisait n'était vraiment pas captivant. Mais il fit semblant d'écouter et de s'y intéresser. Il avait grand besoin de se changer les idées. Par tous les moyens qui se présentaient.

— Tu ne dois vraiment pas aller bien, hein ?

Le joueur de Quidditch sortit de ses pensées et réalisa que son épouse l'observait en souriant.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça… marmonna-t-il.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et vint prendre place sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Avec douceur, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Dommage… En tous cas, j'aime bien que tu t'intéresses un peu à moi.

Il allait protester mais n'en eut pas le courage. Il lui avait fallu des années pour prendre un peu de recul et l'admettre : il avait une nette tendance à être auto-centré. Quoi qu'en l'instant, il fallait voir ce qu'il traversait. N'importe qui à sa place ferait comme lui. Son épouse l'avait toujours accepté. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que leur histoire avait duré. Marcus Flint passait toujours le premier.

Il soupira, mit les pieds sur la table basse et prit l'édition du jour de la _Gazette_ qui y trainait. Il évita soigneusement les pages sportives. Pour l'instant, il préférait mettre ses soucis-là de côté. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de Davies aujourd'hui. Ce crétin qui le fuyait. A croire que, contrairement à ce que ces idiots de journalistes avaient gobé et rapporté, il n'était pas prêt de prendre ses responsabilités.

— Tu connais Roger Davies, non ?

Si même sa femme s'y mettait… Marcus la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi ? grogna-t-il, espérant que sa mauvaise humeur la persuaderait de changer de sujet.

Loin de se laisser impressionner (elle y était habituée), Demetra se pencha pour saisir son magazine et le lui posa sur les genoux.

— Parce que la somme proposée est plutôt intéressante, dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

D'un rapide coup d'œil à la couverture, Marcus reconnut les couleurs criardes et les titres racoleurs du _Daily Wizard_. Demetra adorait ce genre de ragots. La une était encore une fois consacrée à Roger, Chaton et son ex-fiancée, le triangle amoureux de l'année. Contrairement à d'habitude, l'inscription en petits caractères (enfin, « petits », on parlait quand même du _Daily Wizard_) était encore plus intéressante.

«_ Récompense offerte : 500 gallions _»

Marcus laissa échapper un juron.

— Tu as vu un peu ? enchaîna aussitôt son épouse, se méprenant sur les raisons de sa stupeur. Ils doivent _vraiment_ avoir envie de la retrouver. Tu n'as pas des infos à ce sujet ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— C'est de la connerie, marmonna-t-il. Voilà tout ce que je sais !

Il ignora sa moue vexée et alla voir l'article plus en détail.

« _La rédaction du Daily Wizard s'engage à reverser la somme de cinq cents gallions à la personne nous apportant l'information pouvant nous mener à découvrir l'identité de Chaton_ ».

Les dernières lignes de l'article spécifiaient ensuite que l'information devait être vérifiée pour que la récompense soit versée. Mais ça, évidemment, personne ne le retiendrait.

Davies allait le leur payer. Voilà que tout le pays allait se mettre sur les traces de Chaton désormais. Avec Roger qui lui laissait tout gérer et Dubois qui refusait de le voir et de lui parler, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner s'il commençait à perdre ses cheveux précocement.

Le joueur de Falcons doutait des motivations du journal. Est-ce pour faire parler d'eux ou dans un véritable espoir de trouver Chaton ? Dans ce dernier cas, ils seraient forcément déçus. Ils auraient sûrement des tas d'informations. Des tas de Chatons. Mais au fond, ils ne trouveraient jamais.

— Tu joues contre Wigtown lors de la prochaine journée, non ? reprit Demetra. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui en parler…

— Bien entendu, je n'y manquerai pas, répliqua Flint. Ce crétin de Davies sera ravi de me faire cette confidence ! Mais tu sais, cet argent, tu peux aussi aller à Gringott's pour le retirer…

La jeune femme prit la mouche et quitta d'un bond l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari.

— C'est typique des hommes, ça ! s'écria-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer qu'on puisse faire des choses qui soient désintéressée. Par simple _curiosité_.

Marcus Flint avait besoin d'un havre de paix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que sa chère et tendre vienne se mettre sur la liste des problèmes à gérer.

— Ok, soupira-t-il, résigné. J'essaierai de lui en parler. Si c'est pour ma femme, il ne pourra pas refuser.

Ravie, Demetra Blishwick, épouse Flint, retrouva le sourire et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue.

Il y avait de toute façon quelques petites choses que Davies allait devoir lui expliquer.

**oOoOo**

— Je… je ne peux plus faire ça.

Percy tenait encore la poignée de la porte du salon qu'il venait de refermer. Il s'était préparé toute la journée à ce qu'il aurait à faire et jusqu'au dernier moment, avait hésité. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'Olivier lui avait été amené.

Dubois, affalé dans le fauteuil, laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

— Pitié, t'iras pas en taule pour ça !

Percy se tourna lentement vers lui. L'état de son vieil ami, son agitation, son agressivité, sa nervosité n'avait fait qu'empirer au fil des minutes. Il ne cessait de se gratter, de renifler… de réclamer. Sa douleur… il souffrait. N'en tenant plus, Percy avait cédé.

Résigné, il fit disparaître la seringue d'un coup de baguette. Audrey était au téléphone avec sa mère. Qui sait combien de temps leur conversation durerait ? Il devait avoir fini avant elle. Si son épouse découvrait ce qu'il faisait… jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait.

La rapidité avec laquelle sa dose faisait effet avait surprit Percy la première fois. Dubois était détendu désormais, lui qui quelques instants auparavant semblait à vif, écorché. Sa tête commençait à dodeliner.

Percy sentit l'acidité lui remonter dans la gorge. Après plusieurs tentatives, c'était la seule chose qui avait apaisé Dubois et son envie. Les moldus avaient crée là une belle saloperie.

Il s'était retrouvé pris au piège entre son envie d'aider son ami à s'en sortir, à arrêter et la souffrance à laquelle celui-ci faisait face. Dubois en état de manque, c'était...

Il préféra ne pas y penser. Percy était faible. L'expérience lui avait appris à faire taire par instant sa moralité. Trouver de la drogue ne lui avait pas vraiment posé de difficultés (plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, même chez les sorciers). Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait fait ça pour Dubois, pour l'aider.

Ce n'était que momentané, Percy n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Ces douze derniers jours, il avait dû improviser. Le boulot allait se calmer et il aurait le temps de s'occuper d'Olivier. Il lui devait bien ça après toutes ces années.

— T'as l'intention de t'en sortir ? finit-il par demander avec lenteur.

Dubois garda le silence durant quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau décode les informations qui venait de lui être transmises.

— J'en sais rien, marmonna-t-il, massant doucement d'une main son épaule.

— Moi, je crois que c'est dont tu as envie.

Cette fois, l'ancien joueur de Quidditch fit l'effort de redresser la tête vers lui.

— Tiens donc !

— Sinon... Tu serais déjà parti.

Percy risquait le conflit. Pourtant, il le poussa sciemment dans ses retranchements, cherchant à le faire bouger. Lui qui avait tout fait pour le protéger et le ménager depuis qu'il s'était installé chez lui en était réduit à cela. A le provoquer pour une raison qui l'écœurait, le rendait malade. Mais Percy n'avait pas le choix. Il devait sauver son mariage. En espérant également agir dans le bien d'Olivier.

Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de ne plus bouger. Percy le crut un instant endormi. Mais le cri d'Audrey, lui demandant s'il avait vu la théière, le fit sursauter.

— Tu ne restes pas par amour pour moi, reprit Percy à voix basse.

— Ni pour le sourire de ton épouse.

Cette méchanceté-là était trop facile. Audrey le détestait, elle n'avait pas chercher à le cacher. Mais Dubois n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses, malgré toutes les demandes de Percy. Son mariage était en danger. Et dans ce nouveau dilemme, il n'allait pas choisir Olivier, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Percy renonça à se justifier. S'en prendre à son épouse… C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il ne passerait pas à Dubois. Sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers la porte.

— Je sais ce que ça représentait pour toi… ça.

La voix de Dubois n'était qu'un murmure. La substance faisait effet. Avec lenteur, Percy fit volte-face. Olivier observait l'endroit de l'injection. _Ça_. Percy sentit sa gorge se serrer.

— Jouer au con a toujours été une seconde nature pour toi, se força-t-il à plaisanter.

— Et je n'ai pas été le seul à avoir beaucoup perdu à ce jeu-là, pas vrai ?

— Je serai mal placé pour juger tes erreurs, concéda Percy. J'ai perdu moi aussi quelques années et un peu plus à ne plus savoir ce que je faisais.

Olivier le dévisagea un moment, avec autant d'intensité que la substance le lui permit.

— T'es un mec bien, Percy, soupira-t-il. Je vois pas pourquoi t'as largué Penny...

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La tristesse envahit Percy. Non, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien de bien chez ce camé. Rien qu'il ne puisse opposer au souhait d'Audrey de le voir débarrasser le plancher.

— Mais j'ai compris, reprit rapidement Dubois. Je ne t'embêterai pas plus longtemps. Tu as réussi à ta vie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir un junkie dans tes pattes. Flint est un gros con, tu le sais. C'était sa foutue idée… T'étonne pas du résultat ! Demain soir, j'aurai dégagé, promis.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'Audrey voulait. Pourtant Percy sentit la panique le gagner.

— Pas la peine non plus de te précipiter, précisa-t-il. Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte, Dubois.

Son ricanement moqueur était amplement mérité. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.

— On peut attendre encore une semaine. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. Tu dois me croire, s'il te plaît…

L'irruption d'Audrey dans la pièce l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Dubois assista sans rien dire ni bouger à leur conversation (rangement de théière, il aurait pourtant adoré), le visage totalement fermé, à ruminer.

Percy aurait aimé le lui dire. Il devait lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de le sortir de tout ça, c'était bien celle-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> Procéder par étapes


	11. Procéder par étapes

**CHATON**

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont lus le chapitre précédent! Vous étiez moins nombreux que d'habitude mais vos commentaires ont fait palpiter mon petit cœur de pierre! J'avais prévu de mettre le paquet pour faire mieux encore ce chapitre là mais j'avoue que je suis très très à la bourre et j'avais un peu l'esprit parasité (notamment par de la danse indienne). J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout! Beaucoup de personnages font leur grand retour et certains se parlent enfin!  
>J'ai normalement répondu aux membres du site par MP et aux lecteurs anonymes sur mon LJ.<br>Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Roger Davies a été piégé par Inger Svenson, sa "fiancée" du moment, lors d'une émission de télé. Inger voulait qu'on parle d'elle, malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.  
>En mentionnant Chaton et ses maîtresses, Roger a suscité l'intérêt de tous les curieux du pays, notamment celui de la rédactrice en chef du <em>Daily Wizard<em> qui, persuadée de tenir le scoop du siècle (et de pouvoir emmerder par la même occasion la _Gazette du Sorcier_) a lancé sur les traces du mystérieux petit chat son plus fin limier.  
>Pour rattraper toutes ses bourdes, on a forcé Roger a s'excuser publiquement. Selon Pénélope Deauclaire, la prochaine étape est d'entamer une thérapie.<br>Le monde du Quidditch a été lui aussi secoué par les propos de Roger. Mettant en cause l'un de ses coéquipiers pour un transfert illégal, il a attiré l'attention de la presse et du Ministère vers les clubs de Wigtown et de Flaquemare. Du coup, même le fait que Flaquemare change de balais paraît suspect. On a chargé Percy Weasley d'enquêter.  
>Olivier Dubois a refait surface après quatre années. Après avoir été approché par une recruteuse et laissé en pension chez Percy Weasley. Poussé par son épouse, Percy a été obligé de lui demander que quitter l'appartement. Depuis, on est sans nouvelle d'Olivier.<p>

**Piqûre de rappel**

Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du _Daily Wizard_  
>Darwin - Journaliste du <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Moïra Sander - Stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>, travaille avec Darwin.  
>Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies<br>Libby Livingstone - Présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers, soupçonné d'avoir conclu un accord illégal avec Flaquemare.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Procéder par étapes<strong>

— Comment ça « on ne nous répond pas » ?

Mal à l'aise, la stagiaire se dandina un instant. La colère de Green, la rédactrice en chef, était prévisible. Depuis près d'une semaine, depuis que Darwin avait pu aller à la « confession » publique de Roger Davies (s'imposer était un terme plus propre à la situation), le _Daily Wizard_ avait retrouvé son statut habituel auprès du staff de Wigtown.

Indésirable et blacklisté.

Autant dire que les demandes d'interview de _Bébé_ n'aboutissaient jamais. Mais Moïra savait que cette explication ne conviendrait pas à sa supérieure.

— J'essaie de joindre les Wanderers depuis plusieurs heures mais ça ne répond pas, tenta-t-elle les yeux baissés.

A vrai dire, on lui raccrochait au nez (enfin, façon de parler, par voie de cheminette, à la figure était plus correct). Et ça, c'était valable pour les rares fois où on décrochait… Nuance légère qui, pour un résultat identique, ne valait pas la peine d'être précisée.

— Je t'avais prévenu, soupira Darwin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Gilda Green le foudroya du regard. Le calme et le désintérêt visible du journaliste ne faisaient que renforcer l'anxiété de la stagiaire. Quand leur patronne voudrait passer ses nerfs, elle choisirait une personne sur laquelle elle avait prise. Autant dire que deux options s'offraient à Moïra Sander désormais : s'enfuir ou parvenir à la contenter.

— Et moi, je te dis que Davies nous donnera son interview ! répliqua Green sèchement. Il aura à le faire s'il veut calmer tout _ça_.

Elle désigna les hiboux et les parchemins qui encombraient la pièce. La récompense annoncée avait eu l'effet escompté. Le pays entier s'était mis à la recherche du petit chat. Moïra ne put réprimer un frisson à la simple idée de devoir tout éplucher. Parce qu'évidemment, c'était à elle que cela reviendrait.

— Il est bien conseillé, signala Darwin, et bien _entouré_.

La jeune femme n'avait pas compris en quoi cela embêtait tant le journaliste. Il n'avait pas donné de détails et s'était contenté de lui dire qu'une campagne de communication avait été mise en place autour de Roger (ce qui lui avait paru, même en tant que débutante, plutôt évident). Et que donc, on ne parviendrait plus à l'approcher désormais. La déclaration du joueur concernant la non-existence de Chaton n'avait convaincu personne. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la masse de courrier que la récompense avait provoquée.

— Bien entouré ? Justement ! répondit la rédactrice en chef avec un sourire. C'est pour ça qu'ils céderont.

Percevant l'agitation du bureau voisin, ils comprirent qu'une piste sérieuse avait été trouvée. Si seulement Moïra avait pu approcher Davies… Elle savait que la réputation de tombeur du joueur était loin d'être usurpée. Peut-être qu'à la différence de Darwin, en utilisant son charme et d'autres arguments, elle aurait su le faire craquer. Cinq cent gallions de récompense, un emploi à vie quasi-assuré au journal… Cela valait bien d'y mettre un peu du sien.

La réflexion amusée de Green la sortit de ses pensées.

— Heureusement qu'à défaut d'avoir Davies, nous avons son ex.

**oOoOo**

**LE NOUVEL AMOUR D'INGER**

(_Daily Wizard_, édition du 6 mai 2004)

_C'est dans un restaurant chic de la capitale qu'Inger Svenson a accepté de rencontrer notre journaliste. Celle qui, il y a peu, était encore en proie aux larmes a désormais retrouvé le sourire. Nous l'avions quittée femme blessée en train de se reconstruire, voilà que nous la retrouvons pleine d'énergie, prête à faire à nouveau des projets d'avenir. L'homme serein qui se tient à ses côtés n'y est sûrement pas pour rien._

**Daily Wizard** : Inger, bonjour.

**Inger Svenson** : Bonjour.

**DW** : Merci d'avoir accepté de nous rencontrer. Les dernières semaines ont été particulièrement difficiles pour vous. Comment se remet-on d'une telle histoire ?

**IS **: On s'en remet difficilement. Mais l'humiliation passe doucement. Surtout quand on se fait aider.

**DW** : Vous avez finalement gagné quelque chose dans cette affaire.

**IS** : Tout à fait, quelque chose d'important. _(elle attrape le bras de l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés.)_

**DW** : Votre nouvelle histoire d'amour a surpris beaucoup de monde. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

**IS** : Augustus a été mêlé bien malgré lui à toute cette histoire. Le jour du tournage, il ne nous a pas suivi, il n'a pas transplané jusqu'à… (_elle marque une pause_) mon ancien appartement pour la « révélation ». Il n'a donc pas été un témoin direct de la trahison de Roger mais lorsqu'il a appris ce qui s'était passé, il m'a contacté pour me remonter le moral et m'a envoyé des fleurs.

**DW** : Une attention charmante !

**IS** : Tout à fait naturelle de la part d'un homme charmant. De là, nous sommes restés en contact et nous avons été amené à nous retrouver. Nous sommes heureux désormais.

**DW** : Votre single, _Femme bafouée_, qui sort dans quelques jours, parle du sentiment de trahison et de rancœur qui accompagne bien souvent la victime d'adultère. Êtes-vous toujours dans cet état d'esprit ?

**IS** : Non, bien sûr que non. Augustus m'a apporté la paix. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Vous savez, il n'est pas bon de ressasser. Quoi qu'en dise les gens, je ne m'acharne pas sur Roger. J'ai autre chose à faire désormais. Mon album, que je finis en ce moment même d'enregistrer aura une tonalité très différente, justement.

**DW** : Vous êtes donc plus apaisée ?

**IS** : Exactement. J'ai survécu à cette épreuve, je suis sortie plus forte de cette tempête. J'ai enfin rencontré un homme bien. Attention, je ne dis pas que Roger ne peut pas être une bonne personne mais il a un vrai problème à régler.

**DW** : Lequel ?

**IS** : C'est plutôt évident, non ? (_elle esquisse un sourire entendu_)

**DW** : Il a laissé entendre qu'il allait se faire soigner, qu'il allait suivre une thérapie. Que pensez-vous de cela ?

**IS** : C'est bien… mais ce n'est pas d'une thérapie dont il a besoin si vous voulez mon avis. Mais d'une vasectomie.

(_Tout comme notre journaliste, Augustus Blum, le célèbre chanteur sembla quelque peu surpris par le terme choisi_).

**IS** : C'est le mot, non ?

_Après explication, il s'avère que l'ancien mannequin parlait d'un autre type d'opération… visant à avoir de manière un peu plus radicale, les mêmes effets._

**oOoOo**

Difficile de jouer au gentil garçon, comme la Trinité le voulait, quand son « ex-fiancée » (même lui avait été contaminé par cet horrible vocable) lui tirait constamment dans les pattes. Même pour Roger.

Une vasectomie ?

Encore une preuve de sa consternante bêtise.

Roger n'était certes pas parfait. Mais qu'on le considère comme un malade sexuel à soigner, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il aimait les femmes. Il les avait toujours aimées. Et alors ? Et après ? Était-ce un crime ? Il les traitait avec élégance (on oubliait toujours un peu vite que tout ça n'était que de la faute d'Inger). Mais non ! Peu importait ce qu'il disait, on le traitait comme un pervers. Personne ne pensait à la réaction de sa pauvre mère Personne ne pensait à ce que _lui_ ressentait.

Non, Davies avait été rangé dans la case obsédé sexuel et chacun se sentait le droit d'y aller de son petit commentaire. Les femmes pour lui conseiller de se faire soigner (mais leurs regards lui demandaient tout le contraire), les hommes, dans la majeure partie des cas, pour le féliciter. Et à chaque fois, tout le monde finissait par lui parler de Chaton, intronisée sex-symbol de l'année. Quoi qu'il puisse expliquer.

Parce qu'il estimait ne pas avoir de problème avec les femmes et qu'il ne croyait pas au bienfait d'une quelconque thérapie, il s'était décidé à ne pas aller à son rendez-vous.

Il y avait songé à l'instant même où Deauclaire et lui avaient quitté le club après sa découverte de la Trinité, quelques jours auparavant. L'arrivée inopinée d'un Flint paniqué à son appartement l'avait renforcé dans cette idée. Totalement affolé, l'ancien Serpentard lui avait appris (comprendre qu'il le lui avait hurlé) que Dubois ne se trouvait plus chez Weasley. C'était la femme de ce dernier qui, absolument ravie, s'était fait un plaisir de l'en informer.

Bien heureux de lui refiler le dragonneau (parce que Môssieur Marcus devait s'entraîner aujourd'hui, _lui_), le joueur des Falcons lui avait conseillé de tenter de contacter Weasley (recevoir des idées de Flint, ça, c'était un bon motif de thérapie). Roger ne prit pas la peine de saluer cette ingénieuse idée (le sarcasme n'aurait pas pris) et contacta Weasley aussitôt que l'autre idiot tranplana.

Mais Percy n'était pas chez lui. Ni au travail.

Ce qui, s'il l'avait un instant réellement apprécié, l'aurait très certainement inquiété.

Plus si sûr de lui (Dubois n'avait quand même pas tué Percy Weasley pour trouver sa dose ? Et si oui, après tout il y a avait des chances, à quel degré Roger était-il complice de cet homicide ?), Davies commençait à imaginer avec nervosité tous les possibles lorsqu'un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre.

La Beuglante d'avertissement que lui envoya Livingstone (il était donc _si_ prévisible ?) le convainquit d'au moins aller émarger.

Dubois avait survécu quatre années dans la rue. Et Roger avait toujours su le retrouver. Une fois cette bêtise terminée, il s'y mettrait.

Cela lui ferait une raison supplémentaire de rendre cette visite la plus brève possible (la première étant qu'il n'avait que de faux problèmes à régler). Il transplana dans la seconde.

— Explique-moi juste ce que tu fais là ! grogna-t-il alors qu'il approchait du local où la réunion devait avoir lieu.

Sa remarque fit éclater de rire Pénélope.

— Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu viennes, répondit-elle simplement. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas pensé à t'esquiver !

Ça, il ne pouvait le nier. Aussi ne chercha même-t-il pas à le faire.

— Et puis, je sens que ça va être marrant, ajouta Pénélope avec légèreté.

Roger eut un rire forcé. Assurément, il prenait part à la plus grosse farce de l'année. Le temps de parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée, Deauclaire lui expliqua la suite des évènements.

A la fin de la première séance, on ferait un communiqué pour donner plus d'informations sur la thérapie et son avancement. On annoncerait ainsi les objectifs de son travail de bénévolat. Et on préciserait qu'il n'était pas allé consulter pour une vasectomie, s'était-elle empressée d'ajouter.

Délicate attention, n'est-ce pas ?

Roger ne releva cependant pas. Peu importait. Après cette entrevue, il aurait des choses bien plus graves à gérer. Il gravit les dernières marches du perron en se faisant mentalement la liste des endroits où Dubois aimait se ravitailler.

La porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta était somme toute banale, la maison en brique rouge, comme toutes celles du quartier. Rien ici ne laissait présager que se tenait un lieu de thérapie. Rien dans le quartier n'aurait pas laissé penser qu'ici aurait lieu une réunion de sorciers.

Le sigle « SA » était discrètement gravé au-dessus de la sonnette.

— Les Sorciers Anonymes, expliqua Pénélope d'y appuyer à deux reprises. Il existe plusieurs groupes de paroles qui auraient pu t'aider mais nous avons choisi celui-ci pour toi.

— C'est moldu, à la base, non ? marmonna Roger les sourcils froncés.

— Oui, concéda Deauclaire, ce dispositif a fait ses preuves chez les moldus, c'est vrai. Mais en tant que sorcier, aller déballer sa vie devant n'importe qui est un peu compliqué. Ça aurait été une violation de la Clause du Secret. Alors, on a crée les SA. Le fonctionnement est quasiment le même… Tu verras, ils t'expliqueront mieux que moi.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un sorcier d'un âge avancé et doté d'une impressionnante moustache se présenta pour les accueillir.

— Roger, enchanté, dit-il en lui tendant la main et en l'invitant à entrer. Je suis Gus. Ici, nous préférons n'utiliser que les prénoms, c'est une manière de conserver l'anonymat et de protéger notre vie privée.

— Vous m'en direz tant…

— Bien sûr, c'est légèrement différent dans votre cas. Mais je puis vous assurer que chaque membre gardera pour lui ce qui se dira ici.

— Ce qui se passe au SA reste au SA, c'est ça ? soupira Davies, un sourcils haussé.

Gus ne sembla pas relever son ton ironique. Le coup de coude que Pénélope lui adressa lui signifia qu'à elle, il ne lui avait pas échappé.

— Bonjour, je suis Pénélope, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'accompagne Roger aujourd'hui.

— C'est gentil de votre part, répondit Gus en lui serrant la main à son tour. Il est bien que les proches accompagnent cette démarche.

— A vrai dire, elle est surtout là pour vérifier que je ne m'enfuis pas, rectifia Roger.

Le rire nerveux et forcé de Pénélope ne parvint pas à donner le change. Gus les considéra un instant et s'abstint de répondre. Maudissant Roger du regard, l'ancienne préfète suivit le vieux sorcier dans un couloir étroit. Ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste salon. La décoration et le mobilier étaient un peu passés, la tapisserie vieillotte et la moquette usée. Une dizaine de chaises étaient rangées en cercle. Gus prit place sur une d'entre elles et leur demanda d'un geste de la main de l'imiter.

— Les entrées à nos séances sont libres, expliqua le vieux sorcier. Celle d'aujourd'hui n'aura lieu que ce soir. Nous avons deux types de réunions : les ouvertes, où les parents et proches sont conviés. Votre amie pourra donc y venir...

Roger adressa un regard faussement énamourée à Pénélope qui, bizarrement, ne l'amusa pas un instant.

— Et il y a les réunions fermées, réservées aux membres, reprit Gus sans se laisser perturber par le regard assassin qu'elle lui avait rendu. C'est là le principe de notre association : des alcooliques parlent aux alcooliques, des toxicomanes parlent aux toxicomanes, de manière générale, ce sont les additcs qui parlent aux addicts. C'est par l'échange que nous espérons nous aider à en sortir.

Il marqua une pause dans son exposé. Mal à l'aise, Roger se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose.

— C'est une bonne idée… tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Gus l'approuva d'un hochement de tête.

— Tout ceux qui veulent changer, essayer de changer, sont admis chez nous. C'est votre cas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez changer Roger ?

Le joueur laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur. Si Deauclaire n'avait pas été là, il aurait sûrement dit la vérité. Livingstone et elle devraient avoir honte de le laisser abuser de pareils gens. Le regard de Gus, plein d'espoir et de compassion devant ce qui risquait d'être le premier pas de sa thérapie (avouer son problème et son envie de guérir, une connerie dans le genre) était insupportable. Roger reporta son attention sur la moquette par endroit très élimée.

— Ça s'impose, bafouilla-t-il.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire encourageant de Gus. Le sorcier fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguettes un parchemin.

— Voici les horaires de nos réunions ainsi que les douze étapes qui vous aideront sur la voie de la guérison. Que ce soit clair, nous ne sommes pas guérisseurs, nous n'avons pas de remèdes, nous ne les remplacerons pas. Les SA sont un soutien à tous les dépendants. Abstinents ou non. Jour après jour, c'est notre credo.

Roger nota avec ironie que Dubois était à l'extérieur alors que lui, était coincé ici. Penser à l'ancien Gryffondor lui fit mettre le doigt sur l'origine de sa gêne (autre que le mensonge et la manipulation, évidemment). Tout ici le ramènerait à la déchéance de Dubois, à ce qu'il s'infligeait, à ce que Roger avait laissé arriver. On ne devrait plaisanter avec ces choses-là. Il ne pourrait pas.

— On ne peut agir que sur ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, reprit Gus, insensible à son trouble. Donc, on s'engage à ne pas boire le premier verre de la journée, à ne pas prendre la première dose… Tout simplement. Et on répète cette opération tous les jours.

Une connexion se fit alors dans l'esprit de Roger. Un léger détail avait été oublié.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il affolé.

— Vous verrez, le rassura Gus avec un sourire confiant. Vous y arriverez.

— Non, je ne peux pas vivre sans sexe, désolé.

Pénélope s'étrangla en l'entendant et victime d'une violente quinte de toux, elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Gus, lui, ne semblait pas voir le rapport. Davies, en revanche, le voyait parfaitement. Mentir aux autres, profiter de ce système, feindre l'alcoolisme, c'était une chose. Mais le sexe ?

— On en discutera après, Roger, fit Pénélope une fois remise. Monsieur... Gus, ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Merci pour votre accueil, nous reviendrons.

— Prenez le temps de regarder notre programme. C'est important de voir le chemin à parcourir avant de s'engager.

— Merci... Gus, dit Roger en se levant à son tour et en lui serrant la main. C'est un pseudo, pas vrai ?

A en juger par le regard qu'il lui rendit, apparemment pas.

— Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Roger avait attendu d'être sorti et d'avoir tourné l'angle de la rue pour s'en prendre à son ancienne préfète.

— Je t'en prie, Roger, ça ne va pas te faire de mal ! répliqua cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

— Mais je n'ai _pas_ de problèmes avec les femmes ! s'écria-t-il agacé. Je n'ai pas envie de me passer d'elles durant toute ma vie.

— On te demande simplement de jouer le jeu. Tu n'en mourras pas. Au pire, tu apprendras des choses. C'est une philosophie intéressante.

Roger était loin d'être convaincu, il le lui fit comprendre d'une moue désabusée.

— Ta prochaine séance est dans dix jours, déclara Pénélope en sortant son agenda.

— Je croyais que je devais être prêt.

— Oui, mais être prêt est plus simple quand on n'a pas de problème, c'est vrai...

Il détestait Deauclaire. Il les détestait elle et son sourire calculateur.

Sans rien ajouter, Davies la regarda transplaner (soit disant, Livingstone voulait savoir comment ça s'était passé), maudissant intérieurement toutes les femmes. Puis il quitta à son tour les lieux dans un craquement.

Fini de jouer. Il avait un véritable drogué à retrouver.

**oOoOo**

Le portail de Flaquemare était massif. La grille en argent mesurait une dizaine de mètres, deux immenses roseaux s'y croisaient. Trop imposant, presque déplacé, à son goût. Limite suspect. Après un quart d'heure passé à en scruter les moindres détails, Percy avait pu se faire son opinion. Le vigil zélé posté à l'entrée avait vérifié à plusieurs reprises son identité et d'un coup de cheminette s'était assuré qu'il était effectivement attendu. Encore une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on vint le chercher. L'un des avocats du club se présenta à la loge et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il n'était pas le bienvenu.

— Mr Trebleton ne pourra pas vous recevoir, expliqua ce dernier alors qu'ils remontaient l'immense allée menant au bâtiment principal. Les joueurs sont à l'entraînement et le président au Ministère. Vous êtes au courant des poursuites qui sont engagés contre nous, j'imagine ?

Percy acquiesça silencieusement. On lui avait bien fait comprendre dès que le rendez-vous avait été pris qu'ils avaient tous d'autres chats à fouetter. Sur sa gauche, il aperçut les anneaux du terrain d'entraînement. Le gardien de l'équipe y faisait une série d'arrêts. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que quatre années auparavant, c'était cette place que Dubois occupait. Ce même Dubois qu'il avait du chasser de chez lui cinq jours auparavant.

— La parole du président me paraît tout de même importante, signala-t-il, reprenant ses esprits.

— Il répondra à vos questions, en ma présence, lorsque vous le convoquerez, répliqua l'avocat froidement. Il vous autorise cependant à aujourd'hui visiter nos garages et à poser des questions à notre magingénieur…

— En votre présence, évidemment.

L'avocat ne sembla pas percevoir l'ironie de son propos. Du moins, il feignit de ne pas le faire.

Percy savait bien que c'était une faveur qu'on lui faisait que de le recevoir aujourd'hui. Une simple manière pour Flaquemare de feindre la bonne volonté et d'éviter ainsi d'attirer sur eux plus de soupçons. Percy savait que l'ingénieur en question avait du être plus que brieffé avant son arrivée.

— Evidemment.

Percy ne put s'empêcher de fulminer. Il était parfaitement au courant des scandales dans lesquels on soupçonnait Flaquemare de tremper. Et il ne manquerait assurément pas de convoquer en bonne et due forme le président dans son propre bureau au Ministère pour le passer à la question.

Flaquemare, comme tout un chacun, n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que si la vente des réglages était avérée, c'était une toute autre sanction qu'ils encourraient. L'amende sportive du transfert ne serait rien, comparée.

Contrairement à Nimbus, où Percy avait senti de la réserve mais aucune hostilité, l'ambiance ici était toute autre. Les personnes croisées paraissaient tendues. Presque coupables. Faisant confiance à la femme qu'il avait rencontrée chez Nimbus, Percy ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait des éléments de réponse ici. Pas forcément aujourd'hui. Mais il finirait bien par comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

On lui fit prendre une dizaine de couloirs différents qui mirent à mal son sens de l'orientation. Ils finirent par arriver dans un hangar, où avaient été installés plusieurs ateliers, séparés les uns des autres par de basses cloisons. La salle était quasiment vide, seul un homme s'y était attardé.

— Où sont passés vos employés ? demanda Percy, surpris.

— Quand les joueurs sont sur leurs balais, on n'a pas vraiment raison de trouver du monde ici, expliqua froidement l'avocat. Trois personnes sont en charge des garages du club. Vous allez en rencontrer notre responsable, Andrew Grint. C'est lui qui supervise et applique les décisions prises avec les joueurs, les médicomages et le président.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui semblait plus fait pour le travail de banque qu'un travail manuel, vint à leur rencontre et essuya la main sur son tablier avant de serrer celle que Percy lui avait tendue.

— Cirage, désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Percy lui adressa un bref sourire.

— Percy Weasley, Département des transports magiques. Je suis ici pour enquêter sur la plainte déposée contre le club de Flaquemare par Wigtown.

L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'avocat.

— Mouais, je suis au courant.

— Où sont les balais en question ?

— En ce moment ? ricana Grint. Sous les fesses de leur propriétaire.

Embarrassant... Percy sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Le sourire moqueur de l'avocat ne l'aida pas à reprendre contenance.

— Puisqu'il n'a échappé à personne que nous avions modifié les réglages il y a peu, reprit l'avocat d'un air entendu, il ne vous étonnera pas non plus que les joueurs les utilisent au maximum pour s'y familiariser. Les habitudes sont parfois difficiles à changer.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir changé les réglages aussi soudainement ? demanda Percy en rapportant son attention sur le magingénieur. Quelques jours avant un match, alors que la fin de saison arrivait, c'est un choix qui me paraît risqué…

— Pour raison médicale. Ungerer ne pouvait plus monter sur son balai. Du coup, nous avons souhaité faire bénéficier l'équipe des Alizées. Nous les aurions changé de toutes façons durant l'été…

Un bref instant, des cris leur parvinrent depuis le terrain où l'équipe s'entraînait.

— Je vais avoir besoin d'un justificatif médical.

— Bien entendu, soupira Grint. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais vous le donner.

Percy se tourna vers l'avocat, un sourire forcé aux lèvres et lui tendit un parchemin, que l'homme s'empressa de parcourir. Ce qu'il y découvrit ne parut pas le ravir. Weasley n'avait certes pas encore le formulaire 104.B. Mais il n'était pas désarmé pour autant.

— Bien, je vous les ferai parvenir au plus tôt, soupira l'avocat, résigné.

— Qui a décidé de ces réglages ? reprit Percy sans plus lui accorder d'attention.

— Moi, répondit Grint. Avec le médecin, Nimbus et le prési…

L'empressement avec lequel on lui coupa la parole les fit tous deux sursauter.

— Vous aurez également une copie de nos échanges, l'interrompit aussitôt l'avocat.

Percy l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête.

— Ne faut-il pas un certain temps d'adaptation quand les réglages sont changés ?

— Oui, les joueurs doivent réapprendre à manier leurs balais. Comme si vous changiez de chaussures.

— Donc c'était un risque véritable que de leur faire jouer le match sur de nouveaux balais ?

Le jeune homme roux sentit la gêne gagner son interlocuteur.

— Nos réglages étaient fiables, se contenta de répondre ce dernier. C'est un coup de poker que nous avons remporté.

Sauf si les réglages étaient bel et bien ceux des Wanderers, et donc avaient fait leur preuve depuis le début de la saison.

— Et que pensez-vous du fait qu'il s'agisse des mêmes que ceux de Wigtown ?

— Ils sont _similaires_, rectifia l'avocat.

— Et Wigtown n'a pas le monopole des bonnes idées, compléta Grint.

Malgré le sourire qu'il tentait d'arborer, Percy sentit le malaise du technicien grandir. A l'agitation de l'avocat (qui ne cessait de passer d'un pied à l'autre, extrêmement agaçante comme attitude), il comprit que son entretien allait bientôt prendre fin. Il ne lui restait vraisemblablement plus qu'une question. Autant mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— Ce n'est donc pas Walter Ellis qui vous a fourni ses réglages en gage de bonne foi ? demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

— Vous comprendrez, aux rumeurs qui courent, que le club ne désire pas s'exprimer à son sujet, déclara l'avocat, intimant par le regard Grint de garder le silence.

Ce dernier ignora cependant sa demande implicite.

— A chaque sorcier, sa baguette, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. C'est un peu pareil avec un balai. Ellis n'a pas le physique de nos joueurs. Il n'aurait pas été possible de mettre ses réglages sur nos balais.

Mais ses informations auraient pu servir de bases aux nouveaux réglages, leur faisant économiser des semaines de recherches chez Nimbus et d'essais, songea Percy.

L'avocat ramena Percy aux portes du centre d'entraînement dans le plus grand silence. Repassant devant les anneaux du terrain d'entraînement, il put constater que l'équipe venait de rentrer. Sans le formulaire 104.B, il n'était même pas question d'aborder un potentiel examen des balais.

Dommage pour Flaquemare, son président et ce stupide avocat, il l'obtiendrait.

Lorsque les imposantes grilles se refermèrent, Percy transplana. Peu convaincu parce qu'il avait entendu, désormais persuadé qu'effectivement, quelque chose de louche se tramait.

**oOoOo**

**FLAQUEMARE PRONE L'INCITATION A LA DEBAUCHE**

(_Balai Magazine_, édition du 6 mai 2004)

_Alors que la chambre de résolution des litiges a statué sur l'annulation de l'accord préalable unissant Walter Ellis et le club de Flaquemare, la commission de discipline examinera d'ici peu les sanctions à prendre envers les deux parties. Si les Wanderers appellent à la clémence, il n'est pas improbable que les officiels décident, eux, de faire preuve de fermeté._

_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un club de la Ligue sera mis en cause de cette façon. Flaquemare a déjà été mêlé à une affaire de « débauchage ». Le règlement de la fédération est pourtant clair. Un club ne peut inciter, sans accord du club possédant le joueur, à rompre un contrat._

_Quand la commission aura décidé du degré d'implication de Flaquemare, nous aurons une meilleure idée de la sanction possible. Elle peut aller d'une interdiction de une à cinq périodes de recrutement et peut s'accompagner d'une forte amende._

_Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour en dissuader d'autres d'en faire autant ? Quel est le but de la sanction : punir symboliquement ou réellement handicaper le club ?_

_Au quel cas, ne peut-on pas imaginer des sanctions purement sportives, comme des matchs de suspension ?_

_La commission de discipline aura à décider de cela. Et nul doute que tous les dirigeants auront les yeux braqués sur ce qui se déroulera à ce moment là._

**oOoOo**

— Flint te cherchait aujourd'hui.

Avec déception, Roger vit son interlocuteur hausser les épaules, sans même daigner lever les yeux du torchon qu'il lisait. Il avait cru provoqué chez lui un autre type de réaction.

— Tiens donc ? fit Dubois, faussement étonné, en adressant un sourire à la serveuse qui leur apportait leurs thés.

Comment Dubois pouvait aussi bien jouer au con ? Il avait disparu de chez Weasley depuis cinq jours. Évidemment que quand Flint l'avait découvert, il avait failli en crever et avait tout fait pour le retrouver. Il en avait presque raté un entraînement.

Et ça, de la part de Marcus je-ne-pense-qu'à-ma-gueule Flint, c'était carrément suspect.

— Je t'ai cherché moi aussi, signala Roger.

Dubois posa un instant son journal.

— Oui, mais toi, tu m'as trouvé…

A la décharge de Flint, Roger Davies était entraîné. Il avait suivi à la trace Dubois durant quatre années. Alors, il savait parfaitement où celui-ci aimait traîner et où il aimait se ravitailler.

Contre toute attente, après plusieurs jours d'errance supposée, il avait retrouvé un Dubois propre, bien habillé, bien nourri et de toute évidence, drogué.

Le manque aurait dû le marquer. Un début de sevrage aurait été flagrant et remarqué. Roger en était donc arrivé à une conclusion qui lui avait glacé le sang.

Percy Weasley avait vendu son âme pour lui.

Percy Weasley avait entaché sa célèbre moralité.

Ceci dit, Percy Weasley s'en était aussi vite débarrassé. Il avait fallu à Roger de longues minutes et d'âpres négociations pour arracher à Dubois le nom de la personne à qui on l'avait confié désormais. Mais rien, ou presque rien, ne pouvait résister à la curiosité de Roger. Il avait échangé l'information contre des détails croustillants (et à peine exagérés) de la panique de Flint. Chose qui l'avait convaincu que ces deux là avaient quelque chose à lui cacher.

Avec un sourire, Dubois lui indiqua le _Daily Wizard_ posé non loin.

— Vieux, t'as bien fait de la larguer, elle voulait te castrer.

— Oh, la ferme, bougonna Davies.

— Remarque, heureusement qu'elle est apaisée et qu'elle a autre chose à faire qu'à te critiquer.

Personne n'y croyait. Inger apaisée ? Inger étant passée à autre chose ? Si seulement ! Elle n'était rien sans lui. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle médise sur son compte et expose par la même sa stupidité. Qu'elle pose nue, ça aurait les mêmes effets et au moins Roger aussi pourrait en profiter…

— Elle veut qu'on parle d'elle et de son stupide disque… Elle ne sait même pas chanter.

— T'es dur avec elle, répliqua Olivier, feignant d'être peiné. Des tas de gens ne savent pas chanter.

— Ouais, mais la plus grande partie s'en abstient.

Dubois le sans cœur et sans moral qui prenait le parti d'Inger… Le manque devait sûrement le faire parler. Agacé, Roger rumina un instant ses pensées, laissant l'idiot assis face à lui savourer son plaisir et siroter son thé. Il aurait mieux fait de commander une dose d'alcool. Ce qui, vue la thérapie qu'on lui imposait, n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Il repensa à la perte de temps de son après-midi et du plaisir évident que Deauclaire y avait prit.

— Je commence une thérapie.

Il se mordit les lèvres à l'instant où les mots lui avaient échapper. Annoncer ça à Olivier Dubois ? Belle ironie…

— Sérieux, pourquoi ?

— Paraît que j'ai un problème avec les femmes.

— Bien entendu… Mais lequel ? demanda Dubois un sourcil haussé.

— Je les aime trop… visiblement.

— Visiblement, reprit-il. Alors, c'était vrai pour l'opération ? ajouta-t-il en reprenant son journal. Merde, je vais finir par croire au truc qui publie toutes ces conneries !

— Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Roger agacé en le lui arrachant des mains. On m'oblige à assister à des réunions. Et à l'abstinence.

Les coins de la bouche de Dubois tressautèrent.

— A l'_abstinence_ ?

Roger hocha de la tête pour acquiescer. Il n'avait pas le courage de le formuler.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'auras plus le droit de coucher avec une femme ? Sérieux ? Jusqu'à quand ?

— Les rechutes étant à éviter, je crois que c'est à vie…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sûrement quatre ans, il entendit Dubois rire. Sincèrement. Pas l'éclat de rire forcé dont il se fendait parfois avec méchanceté. Le bruit était bizarre, la voix éraillée, comme s'il en avait perdu l'habitude.

— Si tu veux mon avis, Roger, ton problème, ce ne sont pas les femmes, juste quelques-unes d'entre elles en particulier.

— Ouais, ricana Davies en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, t'imagine pas les conneries qu'on m'a données. Les étapes, genre commencer par reconnaître que j'ai un problème, demander pardon, embrasser des bébés... Le genre de conneries qu'on file aux alcooliques et aux toxi…

Roger était un jeune homme intelligent mais sa langue était définitivement à surveiller. Comprenant qu'il avait fait une bêtise, il s'interrompit. Le rire de Dubois n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Roger eut du mal à soutenir son regard assassin. Le Poursuiveur sentit le malaise qu'il avait mis de côté depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Dubois, le regagner.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à lui depuis que Flint l'avait repéré. Et jusque là, il avait échappé au courroux d'Olivier. Jusqu'à cet instant précis.

— Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ? marmonna-t-il les yeux baissés (pas par culpabilité, simple technique d'évitement).

— Et pour quoi exactement ? demanda Dubois d'une voix traînante.

— Pour tout, avoua Roger en levant les yeux vers lui.

Le junkie le considéra du regard un instant.

— T'es un être faible, ça, je le savais, finit par soupirer ce dernier. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai fini par me dire que ça devait arriver.

— Tu vas faire quoi ?

Dubois esquissa un sourire.

— Tu meurs d'envie de savoir, pas vrai ?

— _Littéralement_.

L'ancien Gryffondor observa songeusement le couple de la table d'à côté. Roger le sentit partir loin dans ses pensées. Mauvaise idée. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il prévoyait.

— Mon agonie est en train de commencer, gémit-il quand il estima qu'il avait trop attendu.

Dubois secoua la tête et posa son regard sur lui.

— Je suis plus le seul concerné, fit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Roger lui concéda cela. Son retour allait bientôt se savoir. Ils n'allaient pas y couper. Il s'abstint cependant de rappeler que Flint en était responsable. Pas lui. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Dubois le savait.

Un plan était à envisager désormais. Quelqu'un comme Olivier ne pouvait pas réapparaître comme ça. Sans y être préparé. Sans que la communauté, voir le monde entier, y soit préparée. Un plan était nécessaire. Si possible, un plan intelligent. Donc Flint était à écarter.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Roger avec lenteur.

— Ça dépendra, soupira Dubois sombrement. Faut que j'y réfléchisse… Et toi ?

— Oh, ça ne dépendra pas de moi.

Dubois esquissa un sourire maigre.

— Dans l'immédiat, avoua-t-il après une hésitation (Roger était à peu près sûr que c'était pour s'assurer qu'il était suspendu à ses lèvres... ce qui était le cas), je vais aller voir quelques personnes avant de décider si je commence à bouger.

Davies ne répondit rien, pressé que Dubois enchaîne, ce qu'il ne fit bien évidemment pas.

— Tu veux que je meure, pas vrai ? se plaignit-il, suppliant.

Olivier lui confirma cela d'un hochement de tête. Toxicomane manipulateur et sadique... Ouais, c'était vraiment à Roger de suivre une thérapie.

— Je pensais aller voir mes parents.

De surprise, Roger avala de travers. Maîtrisant avec peine une violente quinte de toux, il tenta de reprendre contenance en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres mais se souvint que celle-ci était vide. Le moment était peut-être venu de commander de l'alcool. Par « quelques personnes », Davies avait pensé (et espéré) Flint ou son dealer. Pas les parents blessés par la déchéance et la prétendue mort de leur progéniture.

— Je me disais, reprit Olivier, qu'il serait peut-être plus correct pour eux que je leur apprenne que je suis en vie… avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

— C'est… c'est… C'est une bonne chose, je crois, tenta Roger d'un ton encourageant.

Dubois le foudroya du regard. Il avait menti (évidemment, c'était une grosse connerie). Bizarrement, durant ces quatre années, seule la vérité, la vraie, les avait liés, Olivier et lui.

— T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, tu as vraiment envie de revenir ?

Olivier le dévisagea.

— C'est marrant. Si je devais en parler aux autres, à n'importe qui, tous m'encourageraient et me diraient d'aller de l'avant. Mais toi, Roger Davies, c'était tout le contraire. Tu me suggères de ne pas le faire, de continuer comme ça. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air sournois.

— Tu ne pourras pas faire machine arrière, Dubois. Tu ne pourras pas disparaître une autre fois. Tu ne peux pas infliger ça à tes parents une deuxième fois.

Il lui concéda ce point et l'encouragea à reprendre d'un geste de la tête. Roger prit une seconde pour peser les mots qu'il devait prononcer.

— Tu n'es pas guéri, Olivier. Et je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à l'être. Je sais ce que tu vis, je sais comment tu vis. Je sais que ça va être extrêmement dur et...

— Mais tu ne sais pas si je suis prêt à changer, le coupa Dubois froidement.

— Je t'en prie. Moi, je ne le suis pas… Et pourtant, je n'ai que de faux problèmes !

L'ancien joueur de Quidditch laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

— Peut-être que je ne suis pas prêt, avoua-t-il d'une voix traînante. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il y a des choses que je ne peux plus laisser en suspens. Quelques comptes à régler…

Intérieurement, Roger se mit à trembler. Alors, il était sérieux ? Si Dubois commençait à se montrer, ils pourraient plus faire machine arrière. Tous les deux. Tous les trois, puisque Flint aussi était impliqué. Tout allait s'emballer. Si Dubois l'envisageait, c'était finalement qu'il était plus prêt qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait que se droguer durant quatre années. Il avait peut-être déjà son plan.

Cette idée le fit frissonner.

— Il est quand même doué ce Weasley, finit-il par soupirer, pour changer de sujet.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Le retour de l'enfant prodigue"

_Note:_ Je crois que tout le monde aura fait le lien entre les SA et les AA. Je me suis renseignée sur l'organisation et j'ai essayé de la transposer chez les sorciers, sûrement en forcissant le trait. J'espère que ça ne choquera ni ne blessera personne. Je m'en excuse si c'est le cas.


	12. Le retour de l'enfant prodigue

**CHATON**

HA HA! Je viens de perdre une heure à cause du Document Manager qui buggait alors qu'en fait, un simple petit F5 a résolu mon problème... Ahem. Non, ne dites rien ! J'ai trop traîné dans la peau d'Inger!  
>Je pensais vraiment ne pas finir de reprendre ce chapitre en temps et en heure mais finalement, le déclic est arrivé. Il n'est sûrement pas aussi bien que si j'avais bossé dessus une semaine supplémentaire mais le voilà, en temps et presque en heure!<br>Merci, merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre convenablement. Je le ferai le plus tôt possible (soit j'y répondais aujourd'hui et postais demain, soit je faisais l'inverse... j'ai choisi l'inverse, en espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas). Donc à très très bientôt pour les RaR!  
><em>Pas de résumé cette semaine, désolée (je poste vite avant qu'un énième bug ne m'en empêche!)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Angus Owen - recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Terrence McGrigor - président des Caerphily Catapults  
>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Walter Ellis - poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Gus- responsable des Sorciers Anonymes (SA)<br>Darwin - journaliste vedette du _Daily Wizard_  
>Moïra Sander - stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Demetra Blishwick - épouse de Marcus Flint<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour de l'enfant prodigue<strong>

Attendre.

Lentement.

Détendre.

Dénouer.

Penser.

**oOoOo**

Olivier prit une profonde inspiration.

Sa dose commençait à faire effet.

Le manque provoquait des effets incontrôlables. Avant même de sombrer dans sa propre dépendance, côtoyer des junkies lui avait appris à rapidement les identifier. Les tremblements, la transpiration, la nervosité, les tics, les spasmes, la douleur physique, les hallucinations… Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il y voyait sans cesse Mary.

La souffrance de son corps n'était rien comparée à la torture que son esprit endurait.

Ironiquement, l'obsession l'avait accompagné toute sa vie. Plus que toute autre, celle-là était dévastatrice.

La drogue était devenue sa meilleure amie. Le manque, son pire ennemi.

Sa dose l'empêchait de penser. Sa dose faisait le vide dans son esprit.

Le manque y mettait le foutoir. La moindre pensée y était amplifiée et répétée à l'infini.

Sa dose chassait non seulement la douleur, omniprésente, mais aussi le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. Le manque lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son esprit. Au point de ne plus parvenir à penser. Idées et émotions se mélangeaient, tourbillonnaient, sans qu'il ne parvienne plus à les identifier. Souvent, il avait cru sombrer dans la folie.

Seule la drogue parvenait à le calmer.

Pour ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'était assuré d'être convenablement ravitaillé. Il avait pris une dose supplémentaire avant d'y aller. Afin d'avoir le courage de le faire et paradoxalement pour ne pas les effrayer.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée qu'il avait mis deux jours à accepter. Davies avait raison. Leur rendre visite, c'était s'interdire de reculer. C'était dire adieu à ces quatre années où entre manque et drogue, il avait fini par oublier. Qui il était et ce qu'il avait perdu. Pourquoi tout était arrivé.

Dubois n'était pas sûr de vouloir avancer. Leur rendre visite, c'était se poser des questions et les entendre les lui poser. C'était s'expliquer, se justifier.

C'était leur montrer ce qu'il était devenu.

Un cadavre aurait sûrement mieux valu.

Ça finirait d'ailleurs sûrement par arriver. Il ne se voyait pas continuer comme ça éternellement. Plus rien ne faisait effet. Quoi qu'on dise, quoi que son hôte lui ait affirmé, personne ne pouvait pas subvenir à ses besoins. Pas comme il lui y parvenait à la fabrique, dans son squat. Depuis que Flint l'avait sorti de là, il était constamment à la frontière, entre manque et lucidité, prêt à basculer. La douleur était présente. Faible mais lancinante. De retour. Elle l'empêchait de raisonner. Elle le rendait à cran.

Personne ne voudrait infliger ça à ses parents.

Quand l'affaire avait éclaté, ils avaient soutenu leur fils. Ils avaient rejeté les soupçons qui s'étaient portés sur lui, n'avaient pas cru les accusations, avaient cru au complot quand des preuves avaient été apportées. Ce n'était pas leur Olivier. Quand on l'avait renvoyé, ils lui avaient proposé de l'héberger. Par la suite, ils avaient toujours essayé de faire au mieux, d'arranger tout ce qu'il brisait. Sa vie de couple et de famille, sa carrière, le nom qu'il s'était fait, sa nouvelle réputation.

Ce que le déshonneur et l'opprobre n'avaient pas détruit, la drogue s'en était chargée. Olivier avait découvert qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais. Parce qu'au fond, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ils n'avaient pas compris… Qu'il en ait pris, qu'il n'ait pas arrêté, qu'il n'ait pas essayé. Ils n'avaient surtout pas admis qu'il n'en ait pas eu envie.

Finalement, Olivier s'était enfui, emportant le reste de ses économies et les trophées qu'il avait pu remporter et qui avaient fait leur fierté.

Quand il se matérialisa devant la maison de son enfance, au beau milieu des landes de Cornouailles, il sut que c'était la pire des idées. Malheureusement, il n'était plus de temps de faire machine arrière désormais. Par la faute de Davies et de l'autre enfoiré.

— Ça va aller, Olivier ?

Il ne répondit pas et attendit d'entendre le « crac » lui indiquant que Weasley venait de transplaner pour bouger. Pris d'un vertige, il s'accroupit et s'efforça à respirer. Des bruits de pas et de voix lui parvinrent par une fenêtre entrouverte. Olivier se tassa un peu plus, tachant de disparaître dans les hautes herbes du jardin que son père n'avait jamais voulu tailler.

— Je te dis que j'ai entendu quelque chose dans le jardin !

Il reconnut la voix de sa mère. La nausée finit par gagner.

**oOoOo**

N… Ne sors pas.

S'il te plaît.

**oOoOo**

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il lui fallait une dose supplémentaire. Maintenant. Un feu ravageait l'intérieur de son crâne. La douleur irradiait de son épaule à son bras. Une vieille compagne qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir piqué à son hôte sa baguette magique. Ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

— Helen, il n'y a personne ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on nous rende visite ? Hein ? Explique-moi !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit malgré tout et une femme sortit sous le porche de la maison. Dubois n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis quatre ans. En l'apercevant, il réalisa que cette durée pouvait s'apparenter à une éternité. Le choc était trop grand pour être simplement mis sur le compte de cheveux grisonnants.

Olivier Dubois était mort pour le monde sorcier. Et il ne comprit qu'à cet instant que la réciproque était totalement valable. Le monde sorcier et ses habitants étaient morts pour lui. Comme l'était sa vie d'avant et les êtres qui la peuplaient.

Malgré ses efforts pour se faire oublier (transplaner aurait attiré l'attention et Weasley ne manquerait pas de lui demander des comptes quand il rentrerait… s'il se décidait un jour à rentrer, l'occasion de reprendre sa liberté ne risquait pas de se représenter), sa mère finit par l'apercevoir.

Un bref instant victorieuse (Kenneth avait tort, elle ne devenait pas sourde en vieillissant), elle parut plus intriguée qu'effrayée de voir un homme se cacher dans son jardin. L'instinct maternel eut certainement quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Malgré son état et sa position, elle finit par le reconnaître.

Enfin, c'est ce que Dubois imagina lorsque, portant la main sur son cœur, elle sembla pousser un cri silencieux. Elle tituba jusqu'à l'un des piliers du petit porche et doucement, se mit à sangloter.

Repéré, Olivier dut se résoudre à se relever. Pris d'un étourdissement, il s'y reprit à deux fois. Ses sens n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.

— K... Ken ! bafouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. K... KEN !

**oOoOo**

Pas lui.

L'appelle pas.

**oOoOo**

Dubois aurait juré qu'une main glacée venait de lui saisir le cœur. Il n'avait finalement que peu douté de la réaction de sa mère. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, quoi qu'il ait fait. Son père en revanche... Il le jugeait.

Faible.

Lâche.

Egoïste.

C'était lui qui l'avait mis à la porte, quatre années auparavant. Lui qui était en partie responsable de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Et il ne risquait pas d'apprécier ce qu'il allait avoir sous le nez.

— Helen ? Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, se précipitant pour voir ce qui tourmentait son épouse.

Franchissant le seuil de la maison, il se figea. Olivier releva le menton et soutint son regard. C'était pour cet instant précis que la drogue devait l'aider.

— Toi...

— Moi, marmonna Dubois.

Cela suffit à faire céder les dernières barrières de sa mère. Jusque-là paralysée par l'émotion (et il avait du mal à identifier laquelle), elle se précipita vers lui. Elle dévala les marches menant au perron et se jeta sur lui. Même préparé, Dubois ne put s'empêcher de tituber sous le poids de sa mère. Aux plus belles heures de sa carrière, il arrivait à la porter. Aujourd'hui, il tenait à peine debout, malgré tous les soins récents qu'on lui avait portés. Le bandage protégeait faiblement sa plaie, toujours infectée. Il sera les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître. Les larmes de sa mère lui trempèrent le cou et l'épaule.

— Mon bébé... sanglota-t-elle. Tu es là ! Je savais... Je savais que tu reviendrais.

Il lui tapota le dos avec maladresse. Par dessus la tête de sa mère, Dubois croisa le regard de son père, qui les observait, sans bouger. Lui ne paraissait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

**oOoOo**

Me regarde pas.

Pas comme ça.

**oOoOo**

Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par le relâcher. Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa.

— Regarde-toi, murmura-t-elle en le dévisageant et en s'assurant d'un regard qu'il était entier. Oh, mon bébé, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse. Comme tu m'as manqué…

Elle se hasarda à une plaisanterie sur son poids, qui ne trompa personne. Le malaise remplaça vite l'émotion des retrouvailles.

— Kenneth ! fit sa mère en se tournant vers son mari. Il est revenu ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Entendre son nom prononcé sembla convaincre le père de Dubois de sortir de son immobilité.

Il avança vers eux avec raideur et lenteur. A contrecœur, de ce qu'Olivier pouvait deviner.

— Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il froidement. Tu l'avais dit.

Le regard sans concession de son père le jaugea de pied en cap, s'attardant et relevant chaque signe, chaque indice de la vie qu'il continuait à mener. C'était ce regard que Dubois avait redouté.

— Bonjour Olivier.

— Bonjour...

Il ne parvint pas à dire papa. Il y avait renoncé quatre ans auparavant. Quand tous lui avaient tourné le dos, sous prétexte d'agir pour son bien. Revenir maintenant était bien trop tôt. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils étaient comme morts pour lui. La drogue pouvait vraiment tout vous faire oublier.

Un reniflement moqueur échappa à Olivier à cette pensée. Ses parents ne surent comment l'interpréter et la gêne entre eux redoubla. Comme à son habitude, la mère de Dubois tenta de dissiper le malaise.

— Bien ! Je pense que nous avons besoin de quelque chose de sucré pour nous remettre de ces émotions. J'en ai grandement besoin en tous cas. Oh, je sais ! Je vais te faire ton gâteau préféré. Je vais faire chauffer le four.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à rentrer mais Olivier la rattrapa par le bras.

— Je ne peux pas rester.

Avec lenteur, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle tourna la tête vers lui. La déception marquait ses traits. Dubois serra les mâchoires et ignora les sourcils froncés de son père.

— Une heure, se reprit-il. Mais pas plus.

Après, le manque se ferait sentir. Dans une heure, il aurait sûrement besoin de recommencer.

Ses parents l'avaient bien compris. Sa mère fondit en larmes à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus aucune joie dans ses sanglots.

**oOoOo**

Croyez quoi ?

**oOoOo**

— Tu continues...

Etrangement, le constat de son père sonna comme une question.

— Pas facile d'arrêter. Pas facile d'en avoir envie en vérité.

Sa mère laissa échapper un petit cri, avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Olivier secoua la tête avec lenteur. On en était revenu au même point. Quelques rides en plus pour eux et pour lui, quelques kilos en moins. A quoi bon revenir si rien n'avait changé ?

— J'ai caché quelques caramels écossais pour que ta tante Catelyn évite de les manger, finit par marmonner son père en évitant son regard. Je suppose que pour une heure, ça devrait aller…

Surpris, Dubois l'observa rentrer vers la maison, une main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Le changement le plus improbable avait peut-être eu lieu tout compte fait.

Il y avait des sujets dont personne n'avait envie de parler. Pour eux, la drogue. Pour lui…

— Oh, et Mary, tu lui as dit que...

Sa mère n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Olivier avait beau s'y être préparé, un brusque accès de colère manqua de l'emporter. Il s'efforça d'inspirer calmement pour se maîtriser.

— Non, gronda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard. Et que ce soit clair : je ne suis pas là.

— Mais enfin, Olivier ! C'est ta fille...

— Non. Elle est à sa mère. Pas à moi.

Sa propre mère le dévisagea, les larmes aux yeux, écœurée. Elle serra le poing un bref instant. Sûrement pour ne pas le gifler. C'était aussi pour ça que ses parents l'avaient chassé.

— En revanche, il y a d'autres choses dont nous devons parler...

Elle parut sur le point d'insister mais son mari l'en empêcha. Chacun aurait des concessions à faire s'ils voulaient recommencer à se parler.

**oOoOo**

— Courrier Riley.

Sans même lever la tête des parchemins qu'elle étudiait, Quinn marmonna vaguement qu'elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

L'étonnant revirement de McGrigor, qui avait finalement décidé (et jamais véritablement envisagé) de ne pas la licencier, avait été une libération. Un fond d'angoisse était cependant resté. La défection d'Ellis restait pour la recruteuse un bel échec, à cause duquel elle se sentait obligée de rebondir, de réussir et pour cela d'avoir_ la_ bonne idée. Que Flaquemare puisse se voir interdit de recrutement pour les cinq périodes de transferts à venir ne pouvait être qu'un plus pour y parvenir. Avoir un ennemi en moins (et lequel !) devrait lui faciliter grandement les choses. Il fallait se mettre en chasse désormais. Avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à oublier sa toute dernière et très mauvaise idée.

— Tu n'es pas curieuse ? lui demanda Owen, en se plantant devant son bureau, le courrier à la main.

— Je suis surtout occupée.

— Je peux ouvrir dans ce cas ?

— Bien entendu… Mais je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir embauché comme secrétaire, répliqua-t-elle, froidement.

Son collègue et aîné se vexa et lui jeta le parchemin à la figure. En vieillissant, il acceptait de moins en moins de ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

Sa lecture, de fait, interrompue, Quinn jeta un coup d'œil au sceau du courrier. Le parchemin venait de Londres. Elle n'avait pas d'interlocuteurs professionnels dans ces environs-là. Elle n'en avait plus. Sa curiosité attisée, elle fit sauter le cachet de cire et dirigea immédiatement son regard vers le bas du parchemin et la signature qui y avait été apposée.

— Putain de merde ! s'écria-t-elle sous le choc. J'y crois pas !

— Reste polie, s'il te plaît, répliqua Owen, sincèrement choqué.

Ignorant ses manières de vieille bigote, elle sauta de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Son cœur s'était emballé et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, rendant plus difficile la lecture du document. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter.

— Non mais regarde ça !

Riley s'arrêta devant un Owen passablement agacé par son attitude, et lui montra le courrier à l'écriture légèrement tremblante et mal assurée.

— C'est d'Olivier Dubois.

Il eut la décence de ne pas feindre de s'en moquer.

— _Sérieusement_ ? fit-il en lui arrachant la lettre des mains. Alors, tout ça, cette histoire, ton idée foireuse… Ça n'est pas le fruit de ton esprit dérangé ? Non… Un mort n'écrit pas.

Riley ne chercha pas à débattre (surtout que pour une fois, il reconnaissait ses torts) et lui arracha le parchemin des mains pour en reprendre la lecture. Elle tituba ensuite jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'y laissa lourdement tomber.

— Il est ok, murmura-t-elle sous le choc. Il veut bien discuter.

— Attends un peu, ricana Owen nerveusement. T'étais sérieuse ? Tu espères vraiment réussir à... A quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il est, alors tenter de voir ce que tu veux en faire !

— Moi-même, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Mais mon instinct me dicte d'essayer. Je sens que je dois aller au bout de ce… projet.

Le mot était étrange mais sur le coup, il lui sembla approprié. Elle ignora le regard que lui adressa son collègue et reporta son attention sur la lettre.

— Il me demande s'il peut venir accompagné, reprit Quinn d'une voix plus enjouée. Bon signe. Il parle sûrement de son avocat.

— Ou de son dealer, répondit Owen. Pitié, Riley, débrouille-toi pour rester dans un endroit assez fréquenté et éclairé.

— Tu plaisantes ? Il _faut_ qu'il passe inaperçu. En admettant qu'on parvienne à faire un miracle, il faut que la surprise soit totale.

Il n'était pas rare qu'Angus Owen ne partage pas entièrement l'enthousiasme de sa collègue. Mais cette fois, contrairement aux autres, cela semblait lui passer complètement au-dessus.

— Réfléchis-bien à ce que tu fais, s'il te plaît.

Son ton grave et sérieux interpella la jeune femme.

— Tu n'approuves pas, c'est ça ? dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

— Je dis juste que tu prends des risques. Inutiles. Alors que tu arrives à un moment de ta vie où il faudrait peut-être arrêter.

— Je ne vais pas faire la tournée des bars avec lui, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Ni prendre de la drogue juste pour me faire accepter.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il va te réserver ! signala-t-il calmement. Le monde du Quidditch l'a piétiné. Et je formule ça gentiment. Je doute sincèrement que Dubois envisage un instant de le réintégrer. Vu ce qu'il a traversé, il ne risque pas de voir d'un bon œil ce que tu essaies de provoquer. Il te le fera payer. A ta place, je laisserai tomber.

Riley nota la mise en garde mais la mit vite de côté. Au fond, pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle perdrait quelques plumes lors des négociations. Elle avait besoin d'une cause perdue pour se remettre dans le bain, d'un défi à relever pour se prouver autant à elle qu'aux autres qu'elle était toujours capable d'y arriver. Qu'« avant » n'avait rien changé.

Forte de cette résolution, elle trouva rapidement un restaurant moldu, chic sans trop l'être (vu l'état de Dubois lors de leur dernière rencontre, il valait mieux éviter), pas trop fréquenté. Un déjeuner serait parfait. La réponse fut écrite et envoyée dans la demi-heure suivante. Elle avait étrangement hâte de le revoir. Lui et son invité.

**oOoOo**

Roger sentit un frisson d'excitation le traverser. Cette visite au SA avait un goût d'interdit, de subversion qui lui plaisait. La prochaine réunion était prévue une dizaine de jours plus tard. Jusque-là, le joueur de Quidditch n'avait pas été pressé d'y retourner. Mais parce qu'il avait fait ce qu'on lui demandait, à savoir potasser la documentation pour pouvoir donner le change si jamais on le questionnait, il avait eu envie de rencontrer Gus une seconde fois.

Pour lui expliquer que rien de tout ça n'était vrai.

Même si cela signifiait signer son arrêt de mort auprès de Pénélope et de sa présidente. Mais Davies le devait aux gens des SA. Des gens qui avaient de vrais problèmes. Des gens qui voulaient essayer de changer, de s'en sortir. Des gens qui ne feignaient d'être malade dans le but de conserver une valeur marchande.

Mentir n'avait jamais posé de vrais problèmes à Roger. En d'autres circonstances, il y serait parfaitement parvenu. Son sens moral n'était pas sa qualité première, personne ne s'y trompait. Sauf que, tous l'ignoraient, il y avait quelqu'un dans son entourage qui aurait grandement besoin des SA. Quelqu'un pour lequel Roger pensait que ce foutu programme en douze étapes, mêlant habilement abstinence et repentance, ferait effet.

Pour cette seule raison, il refusa de mentir et tricher.

Alors quand Deauclaire lui avait annoncé avec un grand sourire qu'elle serait présente lors de sa première action de bénévolat (délai trop court pour obtenir des enfants à aider, ils avaient dû se rattraper sur un groupe de personnes âgées), Davies avait feint d'en être agacé et s'était secrètement réjoui de disposer d'une fenêtre d'une heure pour aller rétablir une certaine vérité.

A l'heure prévue, Roger sonna une fois de plus chez les SA. Ce ne fut pas Gus qui vint à sa rencontre mais une très jolie jeune femme, à la tenue encore un peu trop estivale pour cette période de l'année.

— Quelle agréable surprise, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Roger s'entendit déglutir avec difficulté. Il prit le temps de se pincer discrètement, pour s'assurer qu'il n'agissait pas d'un de ses vieux fantasmes. Non, la fille était réelle et lui faisait clairement du rentre-dedans. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'air gourmand avec lequel elle le détaillait. Discrètement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la plaque à côté de la porte. Pas d'erreur, il ne s'était pas trompé. Les SA venaient de prendre un tout autre intérêt. Il se félicita d'avoir eu la bonne idée de passer et de l'avoir fait sans Deauclaire. A coup sûr, la préfète se serait précipitée pour trouver une autre manière de lui gâcher la vie.

— Vous venez pour une séance ? demanda la jeune femme blonde en s'appuyant avec nonchalance contre le montant de la porte. Il n'y en a pas pour l'instant. Mais si vous voulez, je peux… vous écouter.

Roger allait accepter bien volontiers quand Gus apparut derrière sa future conquête. Et en juger par son absence de sourire, l'ancien Serdaigle comprit que ça aurait été malvenu. Bizarrement, le chef des SA dirigea son air agacé vers la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

— J'allais simplement le faire entrer, se défendit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Roger suivit sa silhouette des yeux lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers (d'une démarche chaloupée un peu trop appuyée pour être innocente). Le raclement de gorge de Gus l'encouragea fortement à se recentrer.

— C'est votre fille ? tenta Davies maladroitement.

— Pam ? répondit Gus les sourcils froncés. Non. Elle fait partie du groupe. Vous la rencontrerez sûrement à nos séances. Elle a vraiment besoin d'aide, vous savez.

Bien que totalement conscient que la télépathie n'existait pas, Roger s'empressa de chasser les pensées, pourtant bien agréables, qui venaient de peupler son imagination fertile. Fille canon ou pas, il n'avait pas sa place aux SA.

— Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? finit-il par demander.

Gus pencha la tête, légèrement surpris avant de le faire entrer. Comme lors de sa première visite, il l'installa dans le salon un brin miteux et lui proposa un thé

— Alors, vous êtes angoissés ? demanda Gus en lui tendant une tasse fumante et en prenant place face à lui.

— Non, pas du tout, s'esclaffa Roger avant de se reprendre. A vrai dire, je voulais vous voir avant de commencer parce que je… Je vous dois la vérité. En fait, je… je n'ai pas de problème.

— C'est ce que nous pensons tous, soupira Gus en hochant lentement la tête.

Roger écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Même légèrement vexé. Il ne pensait pas que la vérité serait évidente. Il n'était pas si bon comédien tout compte fait.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous comprenez que…

— Aucune des personnes ne venant ici n'a de problème, l'interrompit Gus.

Davies ne chercha pas à dissimuler son air dubitatif. Ce genre d'assertions n'était pas franchement crédible, il n'y avait qu'à avoir le programme qu'ils s'imposaient.

— C'est ce qu'ils disent tous au départ, soupira finalement l'homme des SA.

— Oh… Vous pensez que j'ai un problème mais que je ne le reconnais pas, c'est ça ?

— Je ne pense rien de cela, je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger.

Roger se força à esquisser un sourire. Ça risquait d'être finalement bien plus compliqué que prévu.

— Donc, si je vous dis que je vais très bien et que tout ça n'est qu'un coup monté, vous ne me croirez pas.

— Vous ne seriez pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier, à nous le démontrer, soupira Gus avec un sourire.

Roger sentit l'abattement le gagner. Quoi qu'il dise, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Son interlocuteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner.

— Le problème n'est pas ce que je pense, Roger, mais ce que _vous_ pensez. La première étape paraît la plus simple. Mais elle est la plus importante.

Reconnaître qu'il avait un problème et qu'il était impuissant à le gérer. Une connerie du genre… Mouais, en quelques sortes, c'était un truc comme ça qui lui arrivait.

— Vous avez fait un pas en avant en franchissant notre porte une deuxième fois, sans votre amie. Ça compte, Roger. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir…

— Oui, vous avez raison, répondit Davies faussement contrit. C'est vrai.

Autant laisser tomber. Il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre aujourd'hui. Il trouverait bien une autre façon de rétablir la vérité. Il n'avait qu'à jouer le jeu provisoirement.

— A ce propos, j'ai bien lu le règlement, les étapes et tout mais j'ai quelques petits points à éclaircir. Et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de déranger les autres... participants (le terme lui avait paru sur l'instant le plus) avec ça.

— Une réflexion personnelle sur notre démarche est intéressante, fit Gus d'un ton professoral. C'est _très_ encourageant.

A vrai dire, Roger était convaincu du contraire. Il avait tout d'abord songé à tester Deauclaire à ce sujet, prétextant une plaisanterie en cas d'énervement (plus qu'à prévoir). Puis il avait renoncé sachant d'avance ce qu'elle lui dirait (à savoir « de la fermer »). Sa confession n'ayant pas été prise au sérieux, Davies se devait de poser ses questions désormais.

— J'ai étudié vos douze commandements et j'ai quelques petites remarques à faire.

— Ce ne sont pas des commandements, le reprit Gus avec calme. Ce sont des étapes.

— Oui. Etapes, c'est ça. J'avoue que j'ai un petit problème avec la troisième justement.

Quasi-textuellement : « confier sa volonté et sa vie au soin de Dieu tel que nous Le comprenons ».

— Vous n'avez pas encore passé la première, signala Gus les sourcils froncés.

Roger se retint à grand peine de ricaner. Reconnaître son faux problème. Oui. Il allait avoir besoin d'un vrai travail sur lui-même pour ça.

— Je crois qu'il est important de se projeter, n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

De lassitude, Gus leva les yeux au plafond et lui signifia ainsi qu'il était prêt à écouter.

— Je ne crois pas en Dieu.

— Vous ne croyez pas en Dieu ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Et l'étape 3, ceci dit il y en a aussi d'autres, fait clairement référence à Dieu.

En voyant son interlocuteur s'efforcer d'inspirer profondément et avec calme, Roger comprit qu'il commençait à perdre un peu de son capital sympathie.

— Vous savez, reprit le joueur de Quidditch. C'est valable pour n'importe quel dieu. Allah, Yahvé, Merlin, Circée, Bouddha, la Pachamama, le…

— Oui, je… j'ai saisi, le coupa Gus avec un sourire forcé.

— Je ne crois pas en eux non plus. Je ne crois pas en un esprit supérieur. Je ne crois pas en la vie après la mort. Je ne crois pas non plus à la destinée. Quand on meurt, il n'y a rien. On finit simplement d'exister. C'est terriblement angoissant, je le reconnais mais…

Essoufflé par sa tirade, Roger fut forcé de s'interrompre. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de Gus qui l'observait, la bouche grande ouverte. Il allait vraiment finir par croire ce que les autres disaient : il n'était pas foutu de la boucler.

— Je suis content de vous voir impliqué à ce point dans cette démarche, déclara Gus en se reprenant. Votre questionnement et votre inquiétude sont le signe de l'intérêt et de la sincérité que vous y portez. Mais vous savez, votre guérison viendra de l'intérieur. Les étapes sont plus un guide qu'un mode d'emploi, en vérité. Essayez de vous en inspirer. Librement.

A son ton, Roger devina qu'il s'agissait même plus d'un « très librement ».

Il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. A ce rythme là, il pouvait atteindre l'étape 8 dès qu'il le souhaitait. Deux, trois excuses et sa cure serait pliée. Il adressa un grand sourire à son interlocuteur qui, lui, avait l'air soucieux désormais.

— Roger, si vous avez d'autres questions, venez m'en parler en priorité. Les membres n'ont pas besoin d'être …

Il sembla chercher ses mots mais Roger fut convaincu qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un « dérangé ».

**oOoOo**

**LE FILS DU SURVIVANT**

(_Gazette du Sorcier_, numéro spécial, édition du 11 mai 2004)

_La nouvelle a ravi le monde sorcier il y a trois mois de cela. Dans le plus grand secret, Ginny Potter Weasley donnait naissance à la maternité de Sainte-Mangouste à James Sirius Potter, fils d'Harry Potter, ultime hommage du Survivant à son père et son parrain._

_En exclusivité mondiale, les heureux parents ont accepté de parler à notre grande reporter, Rita Skeeter, et nous ont ouvert durant quelques instants la porte de leur nid douillet._

_Suite page 2._

**oOoOo**

Le rire machiavélique qui échappa du bureau de Green ne surprit personne. Dernière arrivée au sein de la rédaction, la petite stagiaire fut la seule à s'en émouvoir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Moïra inquiète.

— Oh, pas grand chose, soupira Darwin avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle vient juste de recevoir les résultats des ventes du jour.

Pour ne pas paraître plus gourde, Sander feignit de comprendre d'un hochement de tête ce que cela signifiait. Darwin eut pitié d'elle et entra un peu plus dans les détails.

— Les résultats sont bons, surtout si on considère le brûlot que publie _Balai Magazine_.

Suivre l'affaire était indispensable s'il souhaitait approcher Davies. Darwin était donc contraint de se tenir au courant. Et avec un certain plaisir, il avait découvert les propos peu flatteurs d'Ellis, le Poursuiveur maudit. Voilà qui allait faire réfléchir les communicants et pouvait jouer en faveur de sa demande d'interviews.

— Et on tient la corde, c'est ça ? demanda Moïra.

— Nos ventes sont légèrement à la baisse, reconnut Darwin avant de se fendre d'un sourire. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à celles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Pour plus d'explications, il lui passa l'exemplaire du journal qu'il avait acheté ce matin sur le chemin de Traverse. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Darwin sut qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre.

— _Non_ ! Ils l'ont fait... Mais... Je n'étais pas au courant.

— Justement, c'est ça qui ravit Green. C'était leur ultime carte. Et Ellis et Chaton viennent de la leur faire gaspiller.

A n'en pas douter, le numéro deviendrait collector. On le republierait d'ici peu. Mais le jour de sa sortie, pour un événement de cette ampleur, c'était une vraie correction qu'on venait d'infliger à Whitby et Skeeter.

— Elle a de quoi être ravie, reconnut Sander.

— Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'elle évite de s'y habituer, rectifia Darwin. On n'a pas de quoi entretenir cette joie.

Le sourire de la stagiaire s'effaça aussitôt.

— Pourtant, nous travaillons.

— Mais pour l'instant, c'est compliqué. Nous avons des quantités d'information à recouper, dit-il en montrant de la main les piles de parchemins arrivés suite à l'annonce de la récompense. Rien de probant jusqu'à présent. Si nous n'amenons rien de neuf, nous finirons par lasser nos lecteurs.

— Le concierge de Davies nous apportera peut-être des réponses, fit Moïra avec espoir. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui tout à l'heure.

Darwin laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur. Le concierge en question espérait surtout mettre la main sur une jolie petite somme d'argent. Qu'il s'agisse de l'argent de ceux prêts à le soudoyer pour avoir des ragots à colporter ou de l'argent de ceux qui voudrait faire mourir ce secret.

Quoi qu'à en croire Davies, Chaton n'ait jamais existé. Pensait-il vraiment qu'on le croyait ? Que ça suffirait à les arrêter ?

— Peut-être … soupira finalement le journaliste. Après tout, qui sait ?

La jeune stagiaire parut légèrement revigorée par le soudain optimisme de son référent.

— Cho Chang refuse toujours de nous rencontrer ? demanda-t-elle.

— Cho Chang n'a sûrement rien à voir là-dedans.

Un nouvel éclat de rire démoniaque, à peine étouffé par les cloisons, retentit dans la salle de rédaction. Chaque personne présente se tourna vers la porte du bureau où Green s'était enfermée.

Ce genre de rire sans raison, Darwin savait qu'il devait s'en méfier. Plus encore quand il vit sa patronne sortir et se précipiter dans leur direction.

— Ça y est ! s'écria-t-elle ravie. On l'a.

— Qui ? Chaton ? demanda Moïra prise d'une soudaine excitation.

— Davies, rectifia Green en la foudroyant du regard.

— Davies ? répéta Darwin interloqué. On nous laisse lui parler ?

C'était difficile à croire. Wigtown avait pourtant juré de ne jamais laisser cela arriver.

— Non, bien sûr que non, grogna la rédactrice en chef. Par contre, l'autre veut nous parler.

— Et lui, évidemment, il n'a plus besoin de l'autorisation de personne.

— Il veut faire du mal à son club, fit Green avec un sourire carnassier. Il veut se venger de Davies. Il a trouvé à qui s'adresser.

Sur ces mots, elle lui remit le parchemin qui venait d'arriver. Darwin le parcourut rapidement. Sa patronne disait donc vrai. L'autre avait hâte de les rencontrer. Et selon ses dires, il avait des tas de choses à raconter et il estimait que le monde aussi devait en avoir connaissance.

La rencontre promettait.

**oOoOo**

Elle allait le tuer. Même s'il lui faudrait sûrement s'occuper de l'autre avant. Ellis et Davies, un coup double. Comme ça, elle pourrait enfin rentrer. Et par la même occasion, démissionner.

Encore maintenant, même si cela faisait des années qu'elle le pratiquait, Pénélope se demandait si elle aimait vraiment son métier. Elle l'avait accepté faute de mieux. Même si elle s'était découverte pour ce job un certain talent, elle avait toujours gardé en tête que ce ne serait que temporaire. Qu'elle trouverait mieux. Elle abandonna l'idée après une rupture amoureuse (une trahison) qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment digérée (chose qu'elle avait honte de s'avouer), se plongeant dans son travail pour oublier et cessant de se poser des questions. Désormais, c'était tout ce qui lui restait, un boulot qu'elle n'aimait que moyennement. Il avait quelques bons côtés. Mais les mauvais étaient légions.

Walter Ellis était le plus important d'entre eux pour le moment. Le sale petit rat puant qui avait tout intérêt à la boucler désormais.

Dur à croire, mais cet homme qui ne lui avait rien fait était devenu son ennemi juré, en l'espace de trois déclarations. Pénélope en était agacée et désespérée.

Oh, elle comprenait quelque part qu'il agisse de la sorte. Ce n'était qu'une manière de se défendre. Motivé par l'envie de leur créer des problèmes et de se venger, il était vraiment excellent. Même elle devait le reconnaître. A sa place, elle en ferait tout autant.

Le problème, c'est que c'était son boulot de le faire taire désormais. Et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle y parvienne.

Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. A défaut de le réduire au silence, ils auraient à l'éclipser. Pénélope aurait à faire en sorte que le monde sorcier entier se détourne des mensonges qu'Ellis débiterait. Cela ne ferait que déchaîner un peu plus les fureurs et les « confessions » du joueur maudit mais en parlant plus fort, en donnant plus d'informations, ils parviendraient à le museler.

D'ici là, ses clients et elle gagneraient sûrement le procès pour diffamation que Livingstone rêvait de lui intenter. A vrai dire, la présidente des Wanderers rêvait surtout de le noyer sous une dalle de béton. La plainte était la seule chose que Pénélope était parvenue à lui négocier. Ce dossier n'était qu'un paquet d'emmerdements. S'il n'y avait pas eu un point positif non négligeable, elle aurait tout laissé tomber.

Pouvoir faire souffrir Roger Davies.

Son ancien camarade de maison était l'autre mauvais côté de sa mission. Davies, qui s'était permis de se rendre aux SA en imaginant qu'elle ne l'apprendrait pas. Pénélope tremblait d'avance de savoir ce qu'il était allé leur raconter. Tout de même pas la vérité ? Roger était une concierge mais il n'aurait pas eu la bêtise de faire cela. Elle mit cela de côté, se focalisant sur le moment où elle lui apprendrait qu'elle savait.

Au fond, elle n'avait pas de véritables raisons de vouloir le faire souffrir, contrairement à ce que Davies clamait à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter. Roger l'avait toujours un peu amusé. Aujourd'hui, il l'amusait même pour de bon. C'était une victime née. Fait pour souffrir. Et elle se délectait de le voir se plier aux quatre volontés des femmes qui l'entouraient.

Pénélope devait se l'avouer, c'était d'ailleurs son seul plaisir du moment : suivre Roger dans ses efforts pour se racheter. D'ailleurs, rien ne la forçait à l'accompagner pour cette journée. Mais elle avait très envie de savoir comment son « rendez-vous » au SA s'était passé. Et surtout de voir la tête de Davies quand il verrait son travail de bénévolat.

Une école de vol pour les moins de 11 ans avait accepté avec joie de le recevoir. Mais dans un mois. D'ici là, Roger devait continuer à faire parler de lui. D'autant plus maintenant qu'Ellis crachait sur eux. Du coup, elle avait pris ce qui venait.

Dans ce cas précis, un club de personnes âgées. L'avantage, Davies ne risquait pas de leur faire du gringue (encore que ça pourrait être intéressant). Elle avait hâte de voir comment il réagirait. Et elle fut loin d'être déçue.

— On avait dit enfant ou animaux, rappela-t-il d'un air mauvais à l'entrée d'un petit cottage derrière lequel se dissimulait un terrain d'entraînement (« Les vieilles branches »).

— Le nombre de centenaires augmente chaque année, répondit-elle très sérieusement. C'est un public que tu ne dois pas laisser de côté. Et eux ont vécu, ils sont plus à même de te comprendre et de te pardonner.

Davies ne parut pas convaincu mais changea de sujet.

— J'ai entendu la RITM en venant, dit-il d'un ton léger. A propos d'Ellis… Livingstone doit bouillir pas vrai ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Lui, ça le faisait rire. Bien sûr, il n'assistait pas à ses colères. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'elle cherchait à reprendre le contrôle sur ce qu'elle avait sous la main. En ce moment, la destiné du petit Roger. Parce qu'il avait vu juste et qu'effectivement, les coups de sang de Livingstone étaient éreintant, un grognement lui suffit à répondre.

— Et ta thérapie ? demanda-t-elle à son tour. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Davies pâlit soudainement. Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle devina qu'il n'était au fond pas vraiment étonné, mais qu'à l'avenir, il se méfierait. Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

— Je ne suis pas censé en parler, se défendit-il le menton levé. C'est un chemin intérieur. Et que je sache, tu ne...

— Et tu as dit quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

— J'avais besoin de quelques précisions, répondit Roger avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sa réponse fut loin de la convaincre.

— Bien, soupira-t-il. A propos de Dieu et de l'étape trois. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'ils attendaient.

Stupéfiée, elle le dévisagea un instant et sentit la lassitude la gagner. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Souffrir, il le méritait vraiment.

— Tu as dit quoi ? dit-elle dans un grondement.

— Je posais simplement des questions ! se défendit Roger, vexé.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu es _vraiment_ malade Roger? C'est nouveau ça !

— Non, mais... C'est une question d'honnêteté de leur démarche. Ça m'intéresse.

— Ça t'intéresse… répéta-t-elle ahurie. Merlin, si je fais de toi un religieux, on va me tuer, ajouta-t-elle, effondrée.

Dans ces conditions, elle n'aurait même pas à démissionner. On la renverrait. Et Livingstone se chargerait sûrement de couler pour elle une autre dalle de béton.

— C'est pas pour moi, se vexa Roger, face à sa réaction. Mais j'ai un ami que ça peut intéresser.

— Un _ami_ ? ricana-t-elle. Bien sûr. Un ami... Avoue, tu as juste croisé une jolie sorcière dans le hall et tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher.

Roger marmonna un vague « jalouse » et lui tourna le dos, vexé. Cette histoire était louche, elle passerait au SA en rentrant. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de choisir les personnes âgées.

Une histoire d'amour au SA, au club de la rédemption pour désespérés. C'était à exploiter. Peut-être qu'avec ça, Ellis leur foutrait la paix.

**oOoOo**

C'était une première.

Marcus Flint n'avait jamais été victime de ce genre de défaillance. Si, il l'avait été. Mais après avoir ingurgité des litres et des litres de boissons alcoolisés. Ce qui, là, était loin d'être le cas.

Résigné, il se laissa rouler sur le bord du lit, évitant soigneusement le regard de son épouse, Demetra.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive…

A son ton, il devina qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Un silence pensant s'installa. Il était encore trop tôt pour feindre de s'endormir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se laisser un peu de temps pour se ressaisir ou rallumer. Si elle le faisait, c'est qu'elle renonçait. Elle régla ce dilemme pour lui. La brusque luminosité de la chambre l'aveugla un instant.

— Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit son épouse en regardant le plafond.

— C'est humain, tu sais, se défendit Marcus. Là, tout de suite, je n'y arrive pas. Mais peut-être que dans quelques…

— Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler.

— Oh, fit-il surpris, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait être inquiet ou soulagé.

Elle roula sur le côté pour lui faire face, tapota légèrement l'oreiller et s'installa. Prête à discuter. Et c'était parti pour durer, de ce que le joueur de Quidditch pouvait deviner.

— Marcus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Demetra avec douceur. Et ne me dis pas rien, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es franchement bizarre. Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler.

— Y a rien ! Je vais très bien. Tout est parfait, répondit-il agacé.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Mais ça te dérange peut-être ?

Marcus regarda son épouse. Elle avait l'air sincèrement blessée. Depuis le retour de Dubois, sans le savoir, elle lui menait la vie dure, avec toutes ses questions. Parce qu'au club, il devait faire comme si tout allait. Parce qu'avec Davies, ça se passait mal. A l'affût du moindre indice, ce dernier faisait tout pour le faire déraper. Dubois était un sujet tabou. Marcus vivait dans la peur qu'il se mette à parler. Qu'il fasse ressurgir de vieux dossiers. Il ne gagnait absolument rien à garder le secret. Peut-être qu'avec les années, l'impact de ses révélations auraient un moindre effet. Depuis Marcus avait changé. Tout ça, c'était terminé.

Mais l'angoisse le tenait. Et son épouse, malgré tout l'intérêt, la gentillesse qu'elle lui portait, ne pouvait pas entrer dans le secret. Jamais il ne lui avouerait.

— Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Je suis un peu stressé dernièrement.

— Stressé ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu plaisantes ? Tu as failli transformer le voisin en grille-pain !

— On ne fait pas traîner ses meubles de la sorte un dimanche matin, se défendit-il de nouveau sur les nerfs. Pas quand on est sorcier et qu'on peut les faire léviter !

Son brusque changement d'humeur la laissa pantoise. Même s'il n'était pas connu pour la douceur de son caractère, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage, dit-elle avec lenteur.

— Arrête, je t'en prie !

— Non, je suis sérieuse ! Tu es en train de virer... totalement barjo ! Marcus, je ne plaisante pas ! dit-elle en haussant le ton alors qu'il avait à son tour roulé sur le côté pour couper court à tout ça.

— Je suis un peu sous tension, c'est tout !

— Et tu as peut-être besoin d'être aidé.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. C'était, en cette occasion, loin d'être approprié. Une scène de ménage lui pendait quand même au nez et assurément, il la perdrait. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre. Demetra n'avait pas à payer pour les autres, il devait s'en rappeler.

— Je devrais peut-être en parler à ton entraîneur.

— Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria-t-il en lui faisant à nouveau face. En ce moment, on a d'autres soucis à gérer.

L'atmosphère au club était quasi-euphorique. On affrontait sous peu Wigtown. Ellis était hors service, Davies serait plus que perturbé (Flint avait vendu l'info pour faire oublier un autre petit retard), le club était affaibli. Tout leur contraire en vérité. Ils avaient donc toutes les chances de faire un carton là-bas, de marquer le coup et de prendre des points et un peu d'avance dans le championnat.

— Je dis ça pour toi, reprit-elle. Ça ne peut pas durer.

Flint sentit que c'était encore une de ces fois où elle disait plus qu'elle n'en avait l'air, que ses mots avaient une double portée (Demetra était plutôt forte pour ça, tout son contraire en vérité). Il secoua la tête, fatigué.

— Tu dois en parler, reprit-elle doucement, convaincue qu'il l'écoutait vraiment désormais. Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un. Pas forcément à moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

— Excuse-moi, finit-il par soupirer. Tu dois avoir raison. J'en parlerai à quelqu'un, je te le promets.

Oh, il finirait bien par le faire. A un avocat, vraisemblablement, si les choses finissaient par mal tourner. Sentant qu'il devait se faire pardonner (au moins pour l'attitude qu'il avait dernièrement), il se laissa aller à un aveu.

— J'ai un peu... peur, tu sais.

— Peur ?

— Oui, toute cette agitation, j'ai l'impression que… je vais me faire happer par tout ça.

Il espérait attirer un peu de compassion, il n'y eut que méfiance à la place de tout ça.

— Mais, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, non ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

Le ton était suspect, elle avait sûrement peur qu'il soit un peu trop ami avec Roger.

— Bien sûr que non, évidemment.

Elle ne semblait pas prête à renoncer pour autant. Marcus évita les premières questions comme il le put et songea, amèrement, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire finalement.

Et profita des bruits du voisin pour s'esquiver et aller promener.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Un dîner presque parfait"


	13. Un diner presque parfait

**CHATON  
><strong>

Ce chapitre est assez différent des autres, comme je l'ai expliqué cette semaine sur mon LJ puisqu'il n'est composé que d'une scène et donc d'un seul point de vue. C'est une idée que j'ai eu assez tôt dans la planification de l'histoire et je me suis souvent demandée si je ne devais pas la modifier pour que ça colle au reste. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Jusqu'au moment de publier, j'ai hésité. Maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait!  
>Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous retrouverez tous les autres personnages dès mercredi prochain!<br>Merci, merci pour vos commentaires! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde par MP pour les membres connectés et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes.

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Olivier Dubois a été reconnu à Sainte Mangouste par un guérisseur et la recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults, Quinn Riley (à la baise ) l'hôpital sorcier pour botter les fesses de Walter Ellis). On ne comprend pas bien pourquoi mais Quinn se met en tête de faire revenir Dubois au Quidditch. Cela semblait très compromis (et quelque part, ça avait fini par l'arranger) jusqu'à ce que Dubois demande un entretien. Malgré les mises en garde de son collaborateur, Quinn finit par accepter.  
>Et on se doute tous que ça ne va pas bien se passer...<p>

**Piqûre de rappel**

Quinn Riley - Recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Angus Owen - Recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Terrence MacGrigor - Président des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Tom - fils de Quinn Riley<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Un diner presque parfait<strong>

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Quinn était arrivée en retard. Un très léger retard qui venait contrarier ses habitudes et ses plans. Elle se faisait un devoir d'être toujours la première arrivée sur les lieux de rendez-vous, pour s'assurer que rien ne pourrait venir perturber les négociations. On était vite dérangés par un sorcier de passage reconnaissant son idole, un problème de cuisine empêchant que le meilleur plat soit délivré, une erreur de réservation qui faisait que la meilleure table se trouvait échangée contre une autre, dans un lieu de grands passages. Les joueurs hésitaient rarement à demander toujours plus d'argent mais étaient étrangement gênés d'en parler quand autour d'eux, on pouvait les écouter.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait d'autant plus de raison de vouloir être prête à tout, d'autant plus de raisons de se maudire de voir sa préparation contrariée.

Le restaurant choisi était moldu, éloigné de tout point sorcier. Dubois était connu. Dubois devait rester pour l'instant dans l'anonymat. C'était une condition sur laquelle tous deux s'étaient immédiatement entendus. Dubois était un drogué. Alors, une certaine disposition des lieux devait être envisagée. Une ambiance calme, pas trop de monde qui pourraient potentiellement le remarquer, une possibilité rapide de trouver un endroit désert pour transplaner.

Pour s'assurer de tout ça (et pour les imprévus qui ne manquaient jamais de se rajouter), Quinn aurait dû y être une heure auparavant.

Elle franchit la porte du restaurant légèrement essoufflée, s'arrêta une seconde pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et se recoiffer.

Ce matin, Tom avait vomi au moment où elle partait. Et s'il n'avait pas recommencé sur ses chaussures et collants dix minutes après, Quinn aurait juré qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Elle avait dû tout nettoyer et se changer, déposer son fils chez l'amie qui avait accepté de le garder et s'excuser parce qu'il avait à nouveau vomi une fois le palier franchi.

A contrecœur, elle avait laissé son fils et avait transplané. Ce genre de rendez-vous ne pouvait pas être décalé. Malgré son inquiétude, elle devait rester concentrée. Elle jouait gros aujourd'hui. Et pour l'instant, elle était mal partie.

Le maître d'hôtel, un sourire commercial aux lèvres, vint à sa rencontre.

— Madame ?

— Bonjour, j'ai réservé une table au nom de Riley.

L'homme en costume consulta le registre disposé sur un pupitre.

— Vos invités sont déjà là, la prévint-il avec un sourire. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

Le dernier espoir de Quinn venait de s'envoler. La ponctualité était sûrement la seule qualité à laquelle Dubois n'avait pas renoncé. Son accompagnateur mystère et lui étaient arrivés.

Elle passa devant le bar et gravit les quelques marches menant à la salle du restaurant. L'endroit était lumineux. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer à flot le soleil et offraient à tous les clients une vue magnifique sur le jardin. Le maître d'hôtel lui confirma qu'ils avaient bien été placés comme elle l'avait demandé et que le restaurant serait calme pour le déjeuner.

Quinn le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Lorsqu'il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, elle découvrit Dubois, debout un peu plus loin, et nota une légère amélioration de son état. Elle allait s'en féliciter (au moins, il avait pris le rendez-vous au sérieux) quand une bouffée de panique aussi soudaine qu'irraisonnée la saisit, à la simple vue de l'homme, presque de dos, qu'il avait convié. Et qui n'était certainement pas à un avocat.

Les lunettes et la grande taille suffirent à rapidement la rassurer. Voilà où elle en était désormais, des cheveux roux suffisaient à la faire paniquer. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un hasard. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Quinn s'efforça de sourire et avança en direction des deux hommes.

Dubois ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait exprès. Lui et son invité avaient le même âge, de ce qu'elle savait. Ils étaient amis, tout simplement. La recruteuse ne devait pas voir d'autres intentions dans ce choix. Le bruit de ses talons sur le parquet attira leur attention.

A le voir pâlir, Riley eut la certitude que Percy Weasley ne devait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Il parut surpris, légèrement catastrophé, en la reconnaissant et se tourna aussitôt pour parler à son ami. Enfin, à voir l'intensité de son regard et des gestes qu'il faisait, il avait plutôt l'air de l'engueuler. Quinn eut un mauvais pressentiment. Percevoir un « enfoiré » ne l'aida pas à se rasséréner.

A présent face à eux, il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

— Olivier, fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux en lui tendant la main.

— Miss Ril... Quinn, pardonnez-moi, rectifia-t-il en la lui serrant. Comment-allez vous ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire avant de s'apercevoir que Percy et elle s'étaient vus. Oh, excusez-moi. Laissez-moi vous présenter un vieil ami. Percy...

— Weasley, fit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Je le connais, merci.

Après avoir fusillé une ultime fois du regard son ami, Percy Weasley serra la main qu'elle lui avait tendue et lui adressa un sourire embarrassé. Vu les circonstances, cela se comprenait.

Olivier porta soudainement sa main à sa bouche, exagérément horrifié.

— Oh, c'est vrai, fit le toxicomane faussement gêné. J'avais oublié.

Quinn ne le crut pas un instant. Il lui avait remis « avant » sous le nez dès leur première rencontre à Sainte-Mangouste. Comment croire qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien entre elle et la famille Weasley ? Le sourire plus que ravi qu'il ne tarda pas à ne plus pouvoir réprimer le trahit d'ailleurs quelques secondes après. Depuis le début, Dubois la mettait au défi. C'était cette attitude qui avait poussé Riley à tenter sa chance. S'il pensait que cela suffirait à la déstabiliser, il se trompait lourdement.

Le malaise s'était toutefois installé. Quinn aurait dû trouver quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence et changer de sujet mais la gêne évidente de Percy raviva en elle angoisse et méfiance. Finalement, celui-ci n'en puis plus et se tourna vers son ami.

— Dubois, t'es un gros con, tu le sais ?

— On m'a autorisé à amener quelqu'un pour me conseiller, se contenta de répondre son ami avec un sourire. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

La boule au ventre et un sourire fragile aux lèvres, Quinn allait intervenir quand elle le vit arriver.

Elle détourna la tête immédiatement. Elle ne l'aperçut qu'un bref instant, alors que, encore inconscient de sa présence (il ne pouvait pas en être autrement), il jetait un regard par la fenêtre en souriant. Mais le mal était fait.

Elle n'avait plus le droit de le regarder. Elle devait à tout prix empêcher leurs regards de se croiser.

Quinn se sentit pâlir. Son sang se mit à fourmiller dans ses doigts. Elle reconnut immédiatement cette sensation. Son inconscient voulait la faire transplaner.

Charlie Weasley.

Il avait fait venir Charlie Weasley. Qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Qui n'était même pas censé être au pays.

Un vertige la saisit. Sa vue s'obscurcit. La recruteuse lutta pour ne pas s'écrouler et céder au malaise qui la gagnait.

Depuis presque cinq ans, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Elle l'avait évité. Elle avait interdit à tous de prononcer son nom, elle s'était interdit d'y penser. Jusqu'ici, avec succès.

Dubois était bel et bien un enfoiré.

Quinn s'efforça d'inspirer profondément et de se raisonner. Le doute n'était plus possible. Charlie était la personne qu'Olivier avait choisie pour l'accompagner. Et cela n'avait rien d'innocent. Dubois connaissait leur lien, il l'avait mentionné dès leur première rencontre. Riley n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'en inquiéter. Trop préoccupée par son échec et la convocation de McGrigor, elle avait mis ce détail de côté.

Ce constat lui glaça le sang : il l'avait fait exprès. C'était même l'unique raison pour laquelle il l'avait recontacté. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir, de signer. Il ne l'avait même jamais eu. Il n'allait pas l'écouter. Ce déjeuner était un piège qu'il lui avait tendu et dans lequel elle s'était précipitée.

Pourquoi ? Pour la faire payer ? Owen avait vu juste. Il l'avait mise en garde mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Dubois ne pourrait pas être sauvé. La dépendance aurait été un vrai frein à tout accord. Autant que sa condition physique. Et il y avait fort à croire qu'il n'était sûrement plus capable de jouer le Pot pour l'y aider. Voilà qu'en plus, il se révélait être un vrai tordu.

Son collègue l'avait mise en garde. Dubois ferait payer au milieu sa chute. Quinn serait sa première victime. Charlie Weasley, l'arme du crime.

Le choc laissa place à la colère. La fureur de Riley était dirigée autant contre elle-même que Dubois. Elle enragea d'autant plus lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était ce qu'il voulait. La déstabiliser, la provoquer. La faire fuir. Il ignorait cependant certains détails de leur passé. Quinn ne pouvait pas croire qu'on puisse faire preuve d'une telle cruauté.

Elle avait le choix. S'avouer vaincue ou rester.

Ce repas n'était qu'une épreuve à passer. Olivier Dubois ne la battrait jamais.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, son choix était fait. La métamorphose opéra. La recruteuse se redressa, baissant les épaules et levant légèrement le menton. Un sourire, surement pas assez assuré, fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle concentra toute son attention sur l'ancien joueur de Quidditch et occulta de ses pensées autant Percy que son frère aîné. Elle ne parvint toutefois pas à ignorer totalement la réaction de Charlie. En périphérie de son champ de vision, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit vraiment qu'en découvrant sa présence, lui s'était figé. Et comme il n'avait personne à impressionner, rien à jouer, rien à cacher, il s'accorda une minute pour se reprendre.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Dubois daigna enfin se tourner vers Riley.

— Oh, fit-il faussement affecté. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé...

Il ne fit même pas l'effort de cacher son sourire triomphant. La tête basse, Charlie finit par les rejoindre et marmonna un salut à peine compréhensible. Quinn, sans lâcher sa proie des yeux, répondit d'un vague hochement de tête. Tant pis pour les apparences, elle n'avait que faire de paraître impolie.

Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas regarder Charlie. Elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher, pas entendre sa voix. Entre eux, c'était toujours comme ça que ça avait marché. Elle ne supporterait pas ce qui pourrait se passer si elle le faisait. Le passé était le passé. Pour de bonnes raisons, elle avait choisi d'y tirer un trait.

— Si j'avais pensé... se lamenta Dubois d'un ton mélodramatique. Mais vous savez, mon cerveau... la drogue.

Entendre ce mot fit tressaillir tout le monde. Il était bien le seul à ne pas considérer cela comme un tabou. Ce simple constat parut le ravir.

— Au moins, on évite les présentations, tenta Percy avec un sourire gêné.

— Bien, soupira Dubois, la prenant de court. Si on allait manger ?

Un pli barra le front de Riley. Il pouvait jouer les mâles dominants, prendre l'air dégagé, faire comme si de rien n'était. Son jeu ne prendrait pas. Il avait fait une erreur en conviant Charlie Weasley. Elle ne l'épargnerait plus désormais. Olivier s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

— Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça, murmura-t-elle en passant.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle ne releva pas et approcha de la table ronde. Face à un autre dilemme, Quinn s'immobilisa. Comment s'asseoir ? Et où ? Elle ne pouvait pas être à côté de Charlie. Elle devait au maximum s'en éloigner. Pour ne pas le regarder. Surtout ne pas le sentir, ni le toucher. Avec un voisin de table, ce genre de maladresse pouvait vite arriver. C'était idiot mais ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi. Elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée et les souvenirs qu'elle appelait.

Quinn fut prise d'une soudaine nausée et ne sut si Tom l'avait contaminée ou si la culpabilité était à blâmer. Tout le monde l'avait toujours disculpée dans les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues. Charlie le premier. Mais Quinn, encore aujourd'hui, s'en voulait. Elle avait donné de faux espoirs à Charlie et avait dû finir par prendre la décision qui s'imposait. Elle l'avait quitté.

Insensible à son dilemme, Dubois régla le problème de placement. Il s'affala sur la première chaise qui lui tomba sous la main. Percy, avec politesse, tira le siège d'à côté pour que Quinn puisse s'asseoir et vint prendre place face à Dubois. De fait, la recruteuse se trouva face à Charlie. Ce n'était pas la configuration pour laquelle elle aurait opté mais elle s'en accommoderait. Riley comptait passer son temps à observer sa proie. Elle aurait son ex petit-ami en bordure de son champ de vision. Elle pourrait tout faire pour l'ignorer.

Avec une rapidité impressionnante, à croire que le serveur les guettait, on vint leur confier les menus et prendre leurs commandes. Quinn opta pour la prudence en refusant de commencer par un verre d'alcool, préférant garder toutes ses facultés et ne pas se laisser faiblir face à la tâche qui l'attendait. Lorsque le serveur les quitta, la tension monta d'un cran. Ils allaient devoir se parler. A elle de porter le premier coup, pour montrer qu'elle ne subirait pas sans rien dire.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous me recontacteriez, dit-elle d'une voix trainante.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez sérieuse, répliqua Dubois, un sourcil haussé. Et puisque vous êtes là, vous devez l'être. Et folle, si voulez mon avis.

— Mais vous m'avez pourtant répondu, répliqua-t-elle en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

— Je n'aurais voulu rater ça pour rien au monde.

Son ton doucereux fit frissonner Riley. Elle reposa lentement son verre, sans le quitter des yeux. Owen avait raison. Ce type était malade qui lui voulait du mal. Elle chassa vite cette idée. Owen avait tort. Et elle était Quinn Riley.

— J'ai demandé à Charlie de bien vouloir m'accompagner, expliqua Dubois avec un sourire froid. Parce que d'après ce que je sais, c'est un des rares à vous avoir résisté.

A la mention de ce prénom, le principal intéressé sursauta. A grand peine, Quinn s'était retenue de le faire. C'était une faiblesse qu'elle ne souhaitait pas montrer. S'il leva les yeux dans sa direction (et il le fit, elle le sentit), Riley fit son possible pour ne pas en faire de même, l'ignorer et contrôler ses émotions.

— Tu aurais dû me le dire, soupira Charlie sombrement.

— Tu ne serais pas venu, ricana Olivier.

— Et moi non plus, signala Percy, les lèvres pincées.

Dubois tourna la tête en direction de son camarade qui lui faisait face et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

— Et j'ai demandé à Percy de venir, reprit l'ancien joueur de Quidditch en ramenant son attention sur la recruteuse, parce qu'il travaille au Ministère et qu'il s'y connaît en matière de lois.

Ça ne semblait pas être le fond de la vérité (Quinn imaginait plus volontiers que Dubois voulait des spectateurs) mais Percy Weasley sembla s'en accommoder et ne trouva rien à ajouter. Du moins, il ne s'y risqua pas. Prudence que Quinn comprenait.

Un serveur arriva pour leur proposer du vin. Tous déclinèrent l'offre, à l'exception de Dubois qui tendit son verre avec joie. Riley fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin de vice supplémentaire. Sa désapprobation devait être partagée puisque Dubois les observa tour à tour avant de lever théâtralement les yeux vers le plafond.

— Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il. Oh, vous pensez vraiment qu'à l'instant, c'est facile pour moi ?

Comment avait-elle pu penser que cela était une bonne idée ? Il était plus atteint qu'elle ne le pensait. La première étape serait une cure. Pour chasser, toutes ses addictions, y compris celle à la cruauté. S'il y survivait alors peut-être…

Dubois engloutit son verre d'un trait et le reposa dans un soupir de soulagement.

— Vous étiez plus jeune la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, reprit-il revigoré.

— Je pourrai en dire autant de vous, répondit-elle avec méfiance.

— Les femmes mûrissent en vieillissant, jusqu'à ce que... qu'est-ce qui arrive aux fruits trop mûrs, déjà ?

Ils tombent de l'arbre et pourrissent. L'attaquer sur son âge, sérieusement ? Après avoir fait venir Charlie Weasley ? Un peu faible pour une seconde offensive. Il utiliserait donc tous les moyens de l'atteindre et s'accordait encore le temps de les chercher. Pas de chance pour lui, le temps qui passait n'était plus un sujet d'inquiétude pour Riley depuis quelques années. Un secours lui vint toutefois de manière inattendue.

— Exactement ce qui arrive aux joueurs de Quidditch, intervint Charlie avec douceur. Et tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Olivier?

Cela ne parut pas lui faire plaisir mais il fut obligé d'acquiescer.

— Un peu comme votre carrière, Miss Riley, réattaqua-t-il la seconde d'après.

Quinn esquissa un sourire forcé.

— Ne vous souciez pas de ma carrière, elle se porte bien.

— Mieux que la tienne, en tous cas, ajouta Percy dans un marmonnement à l'attention de son ami.

Dubois salua sa remarque d'un claquement de langue. Il ne se laissa toutefois pas distraire longtemps de son but véritable.

— C'est étrange… J'ai dans l'idée qu'un jour, un échec vous a traumatisé, expliqua-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Et que depuis, vous vous battez pour les causes perdues. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

— Je ne me bats pas pour vous… signala Quinn un sourcil levé.

Il accepta la nuance avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Rassurez-moi, votre patron est au courant que vous êtes là ?

— J'ai sa bénédiction.

— La perte d'Ellis a _vraiment_ dû être dure à encaisser, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il dans un ricanement.

Qu'il s'intéresse encore au métier, qu'il se tienne au courant de ces choses surprit légèrement Riley. L'affaire faisait certes la une des journaux (quand Davies et sa fiancée n'occupaient pas les gros titres et couvertures). Mais la déconvenue des Catapults n'avait jamais vraiment été divulguée. Contrairement à ce que pensait Owen, il n'avait donc pas banni et maudit tout ce qui avait trait à son ancienne profession. C'était encourageant. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un sacrifice consenti pour mieux l'enfoncer.

— Je suis ici pour parler de vous, répondit-elle. Si vous voulez que nous refassions le monde, pourquoi ne pas prendre un autre rendez-vous ?

— Vous avez raison, concéda-t-il. Je suis là pour les mêmes raisons.

Pour le coup, c'était inattendu. Quinn ne parvint pas totalement à masquer sa surprise. D'autant plus que Dubois s'était penché vers elle, pour préciser dans un murmure :

— Parler de vous.

La recruteuse se sentit pâlir et fit tout son possible pour conserver le regard braqué sur lui (et ainsi ignorer un autre qu'elle avait brièvement senti se poser sur elle, avant que Charlie ne ramène son attention sur les motifs de la nappe). Par chance, l'arrivée des entrées fit diversion. Quinn remercia d'un sourire le serveur qui déposa devant elle une portion microscopique d'un poisson qui devait coûter horriblement cher. Elle devrait penser à demander une facture pour la faire passer sur ses frais. Elle devait se rattacher à cela pour conserver son professionnalisme.

Elle en appela à ses automatismes. Le discours habituel fut déroulé, sans que Dubois ne trouve nécessaire de l'interrompre. Il paraissait captivé. Mais pas par les propositions qu'elle lui faisait. Salaire, assurance. Primes. Quinn ne mentionna pour l'instant aucune condition. Elles étaient évidentes et pour l'instant, elle n'était pas en position de négocier. L'ancien joueur de Quidditch s'en moquait. Il ne posa aucune question, ne souleva aucune protestation. A croire qu'il était venu (et Quinn le comprenait bien désormais) pour une toute autre raison.

— Alors, vous êtes mariée ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, une fois qu'elle eut fini (le plat principal venait d'être servi).

Bien évidemment. C'était la seule chose et le seul jeu qui l'intéressaient. S'il fallait en passer par là.

— Non, avoua Riley en tentant d'avoir l'air dégagé.

— Oh, dommage. Pourquoi ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit-elle froidement.

— Mais ça m'intéresse.

— Moi pas, répliqua Percy. Sans offense, Miss Riley.

Pour le coup, elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

— Si elle doit décider de mon avenir, j'ai quand même le droit de... Oooh, s'écria-t-il en se frappant le front de la paume. J'ai compris. _Désolé_.

Son regard passa de Charlie à Quinn. Elle ne croyait pas un instant à ses excuses et sa mine contrite. C'était un piètre acteur. La liste de choses à travailler venait encore de s'allonger. Au moins avant qu'il ne rencontre MacGrigor.

— La drogue, c'est ça ? siffla Quinn.

— Exactement, répliqua-t-il sèchement avec de reprendre d'une voix plus enjoué. Au fait, pourquoi vous avez rompu tous les deux?

Charlie s'étrangla et à la suite d'une quinte de toux interminable, faillit recracher sa bouchée de viande dans sa serviette. Quinn se sentit pâlir, une fois de plus. Sa main se serra sur la nappe. Ce fut là le seul signe visible de la colère qui l'avait saisie et qui n'échappa à Dubois. Quand il leva les yeux dans sa direction, il esquissa un sourire. Une faille, pourtant évidente, venait d'être découverte.

— Vous ne vous débarrassez pas de moi comme ça, rappela Quinn sûre d'elle.

— Allez quoi ! Tout le monde le sait, même Percy. Moi non !

— A qui la faute ! répliqua Percy avec froideur.

S'attirer les foudres de ceux qu'il avait amenés comme soutien ne le troubla pas plus que ça. Dubois l'ignora superbement. Même s'il n'avait pas passé ces quatre dernières années on ne savait où, coupé du monde, il ne l'aurait pas appris. Personne n'en parlait.

— Vous étiez pourtant très proches, non ? reprit-il en baissant la voix et en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Quinn sut qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à soutenir son regard. A contrecœur, parce que c'était signe de faiblesse, elle baissa les yeux et les reporta sur son assiette vide, désormais. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, ne pas en entendre parler. Elle ne voulait plus voir Charlie. Les larmes lui montèrent. Elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer. Pas devant Dubois, ni Percy. Pas devant lui.

Elle s'efforça donc de respirer lentement, de calmer l'étranglement de sa gorge. Elle pensa à son travail qu'elle aimait, à son fils, malade qu'elle retrouverait juste après.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un joueur de Quidditch particulièrement mal embouché, quels que soient les propos qu'il tenait. Elle en avait maté des plus coriaces, des plus méchants.

La voix triste et grave de Charlie la fit sursauter et frissonner.

— Ce n'est pas à elle que tu fais du mal là, Olivier.

Contre toute attente, ce dernier tressaillit comme si on l'avait piqué. Ça aurait pu être un détail capital, un point à exploiter mais Quinn n'y fit pas attention.

La surprise lui avait fait commettre la pire des erreurs.

Elle avait levé les yeux en direction de Charlie.

Elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier, pour oublier ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ce qu'elle avait fait. Charlie souffrait, comme elle, du passé. A cause d'elle.

Le contact visuel n'avait pas duré une seconde, elle s'était empressée de détourner les yeux.

Malgré ses larmes qui rendaient sa vision floue, elle avait vu qu'il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi roux et mal coiffé. Ses yeux bleus tristes, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. La même cicatrice sur la joue causée par un dragonneau qu'il lui avait un jour offert, convaincu qu'il l'attendrirait.

Elle se sentit à nouveau gagner par la nausée et s'efforça de remettre le couvercle sur ce qu'elle avait tenté d'enterrer ces dernières années.

Quinn porta sa serviette à ses lèvres, comme pour s'essuyer la bouche et tenta de retrouver son calme. L'envie de vomir passa lentement. Elle mit ça sur le dos de Tom et de la contamination.

— Désolé.

Guère plus qu'un murmure, ce mot la fit sursauter. Elle observa Olivier, qui venait de le prononcer et réalisa que ce n'était pas auprès d'elle qu'il s'excusait, mais de Charlie Weasley.

S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, Dubois l'aurait poussé à bout et faite craquer. Cette perspective l'effraya un instant. Il la tenait. Elle d'habitude si fine ne serait qu'un jouet dans les mains de ce malade.

Puis elle réalisa que son tortionnaire avait l'air peiné. Du moins autant que puisse l'être quelqu'un dans sa condition. Et que quelques mots avaient réussi à le stopper. Il y avait peut-être encore un peu de raisonnable chez cet homme-là. Il pouvait reconnaître des limites, une autorité. Il n'était pas aussi incontrôlable qu'on pouvait le penser.

Cette émotion disparut de son visage lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Riley. Il redevint inexpressif et froid. Trop tard pour lui, le mal avait été fait.

Quinn sut quel coup, elle devait jouer.

— Bien, je vais y aller, dit-elle en posant à nouveau sa serviette.

— Déjà ? ricana Olivier. Mais on vient juste de commencer.

Il ne faisait bien évidemment pas allusion aux repas.

— Continuez, je vous en prie, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je règlerai la note en partant.

— Vous aurai-je blessé ? susurra-t-il avec un plaisir évident.

— Ne vous donnez pas plus de pouvoir et d'importance que vous en avez. Vous venez de prouver le contraire. Et j'ai un autre rendez-vous. Bien plus corsé que vous.

Olivier alla répliquer quand Percy l'interrompit, marmonnant un léger « dans les dents ». L'ancien joueur de Quidditch le foudroya du regard.

Riley leur souhaita une bonne fin de repas et s'éloigna. Elle s'efforça de marcher d'un pas assuré et mesuré, certaine que les trois paires d'yeux la suivraient. Elle s'approcha de l'hôte à l'accueil et régla la note de la table. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle sortit l'argent moldu de son sac. Elle les dissimula rapidement mais cela n'avait pas échappé au maître d'hôtel.

— Tout va bien, madame ? s'inquiéta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Il s'interrogeait visiblement sur les raisons qui la forçait à quitter la table avant ses convives et qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état. En d'autres occasions, Quinn l'aurait certainement rassuré. Là, elle voulait quitter le restaurant avant de totalement s'effondrer.

Elle déclina son offre de lui appeler un taxi et le remercia d'un sourire.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la rue, sur le trottoir devant l'entrée du restaurant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en apnée.

Elle comprit mieux la réaction du personnel du restaurant en apercevant son reflet dans la vitrine du magasin d'à côté. Elle faisait peur à voir, avec son teint pâle et ses yeux rougis. Son maquillage avait même légèrement coulé. Elle se trouva soudainement vieillie. Et moins belle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à ce constat de l'attrister et se maudit d'y avoir pensé.

Elle devait rentrer. Entre deux immeubles, quelques mètres plus loin, elle pourrait enfin tranplaner. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, une main se ferma sur son bras.

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ce n'était peut-être après tout qu'un serveur. Elle avait sûrement oublié quelque chose. Mais c'était tellement le genre de choses qu'il ferait. Elle pria pour qu'il ne l'ait pas rattrapé et se tourna avec lenteur et fit face à un Weasley.

Percy Weasley.

Elle chancela.

— Quinn, je suis vraiment désolé, déclara ce dernier, mortifié. J'ignorais que vous veniez. Je… C'est de ma faute. J'ai été idiot. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était vous, je n'ai pas demandé. Je croyais qu'il mentait, qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de rendez-vous et...

Elle porta une main à son cœur et lui intima mentalement de se calmer. La panique de Percy la rassura étrangement. Pour le reste, elle voulait bien le croire.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, s'efforça-t-elle de le rassurer.

Elle tenta de sourire mais n'y parvint pas.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez engager Dubois, reprit-il en lui prenant la main. Enfin, vous _vouliez_. Je me doute qu'après ça, vous n'en ayez plus envie. Mais si jamais vous continuez, je... Je vous en remercie parce que j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il n'y aura que ça pour le sauver.

Il fallait faire preuve d'une naïveté certaine après ce qui venait de se passer pour croire qu'Olivier Dubois pourrait être sauvé. Toutefois, Riley fut touchée par la conviction de son ami.

— Mais si vous vous entêtez... reprit finalement Percy en la relâchant.

— ... je serai amenée à revoir Charlie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il est le seul à lui inspirer un minimum de respect. Encore aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé.

Elle l'observa un instant, comprenant désormais quel serait le prix à payer, pour cette mauvaise idée.

— J'ai été ravie de vous revoir, dit-elle avec sincérité. Même si les conditions auraient pu être...

Olivier Dubois ou pas, revoir un Weasley aurait été une épreuve, dans tous les cas.

— Oui, je comprends, répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Prenez soin de vous, Quinn Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Débrief"

Vous vous en doutiez, non ?

Vous pouvez retrouver Charlie Weasley dans "_Charlie à tout prix_", "_Tentation_", "_La loi de l'emmerdement maximum_" et "_Meet the Weasleys_", recueil "_Dieux du Stade_". Et pour l'étrange relation qui le lie à Dubois, "_Passage de témoin_".


	14. Débrief

**CHATON**

Merci, merci pour tous vos commentaires. J'ai été très touchée par vos réactions (même un peu surprise... va falloir faire campagne pour Olivier, maintenant!) pour un chapitre dont je doutais un peu. Désormais, tous les protagonistes sont entrés en scène! Il ne reste plus qu'à voir comment ils vont se comporter... *se frotte les mains*  
>Je tiens à rappeler que j'ai apporté quelques modifications dans la chronologie post-tome 7 de JKR, notamment dans les années de naissance des enfants (celle de James est certaine).<br>J'ai répondu normalement à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres du site et sur mon LiveJournal pour les reviews anonymes.  
>Chapitre 14... bientôt le 15!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<br>(ça commence à devenir trèèèès compliqué!)  
><strong>

Olivier Dubois a été conduit chez Percy Weasley par Marcus Flint. Poussé par sa femme, loin d'apprécier le séjour de leur invité, Percy est obligé de demander à Dubois de quitter son appartement. Il le conduit alors chez son frère Charlie (mais il n'est pas sensé être en Roumanie, lui?). C'est là où ça se complique... Dubois a été approché par Quinn Riley, recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults, qui (apparemment) voudrait le faire revenir dans le monde du Quidditch. Quinn étant également une ex de Charlie, Olivier s'est fait un plaisir de l'inviter lors des négociations. Autant dire que ça s'est mal passé.  
>Davies continue à subir les conséquences de ses révélations arrachées. La fièvre "Chaton" n'est pas prête de tomber. L'annonce de la récompense promise par le Daily Wizard a bien aidé. Ellis, son coéquipier maudit, soupçonné d'avoir vendu des réglages à Flaquemare (enquête en cours menée par Percy Weasley en personne), paraît également déterminer à se venger. Roger a bien du souci à se faire.<p>

**Piqûre de rappel**

Quinn Riley - Recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Angus Owen - recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Libby Livingstone - présidente de Wigtown Wanderers<br>Walter Ellis - poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Inger Svenson - Ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies<br>Gilda Green - Rédactrice en chef du _Daily Wizard_  
>Darwin - journaliste du <em>Daily Wizard<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Débrief<strong>

— Les verres... Percy, les verres. S'il te plaît !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Percy reçut en pleine tête le coussin qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Il sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri qui provoqua l'hilarité de sa fratrie.

— Hein ?

— Les verres, mon amour, murmura Audrey en lui posant avec douceur une main sur le genou.

— Ah oui, marmonna-t-il en tendant les verres posés sur la table basse devant lui à son frère Bill. Désolé.

En ce beau dimanche, la famille Weasley élargie s'était réunie au Terrier pour un déjeuner de fête. Que Molly désire rentabiliser au maximum la présence quasi exceptionnelle de son fils Charlie, dans le but de rattraper tous les déjeuners qu'il raterait quand il repartirait en Roumanie, était devenu l'un de leurs sujets de plaisanterie favori. Tous répondaient cependant présents à chaque invitation et prenaient parfois plus ou moins de plaisir aux réunions du clan.

Ce dimanche, Percy aurait préféré s'en passer. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire comme si tout aillait. Le déjeuner auquel Dubois l'avait convié quelques jours auparavant était encore trop frais.

Depuis que lui et son épouse avaient transplané dans la cour, il n'avait cessé de surveiller du coin de l'œil Charlie, son frère aîné. Ce qui lui avait valu de se faire surnommé « maman Molly » par George, persuadé qu'il reprenait à cœur la mission divine que sa mère s'était donnée, à savoir veiller au confort de leur petit expatrié. Percy se serait fait un plaisir de nier et de dire la vérité (et ça leur en aurait bouché un coin à tous) mais le sujet était trop sensible, pour chacun, pour qu'il soit ainsi évoqué.

Charlie, à son grand étonnement, était naturel et souriant. Au contraire de Percy qui ne pouvait s'empêchait de ruminer, il parvenait à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. A croire que ça ne l'avait finalement moins atteint que Percy (et le monde entier) aurait pu le croire. Ou que vivre avec Dubois lui changeait suffisamment les idées.

A sa place, Percy… Au fond, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Il ne se trouvait pas dans la situation de son frère et égoïstement, ne souhaitait pas s'y retrouver. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, dès qu'ils se trouveraient hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes (autant dire qu'au Terrier, ce n'était pas gagné), il lui demanderait comment ça allait. Par rapport au déjeuner et… Olivier.

Percy se doutait de ce qui devait se passer. Il n'avait pas été fier de demander cette faveur à son frère aîné. Pris à la gorge par Audrey, il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était l'imposer chez son frère ou le perdre à nouveau. Sans hésiter, Charlie avait accepté. Et si Dubois était toujours chez lui, depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours désormais, c'est que Charlie lui apportait ce dont il manquait.

Percy avait beau l'avoir fait, imaginer son frère dans la même situation le choquait bien plus. L'ancien préfet estimait qu'il avait déjà beaucoup fauté par le passé, qu'il était trop tard pour faire des manières désormais. Ce n'était au fond pas grand-chose pour lui.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie...

Un second coussin lui atterrit à la figure.

— Mais quoi ? s'emporta-t-il.

— Oh, rien, ricana Ron. On se demandait simplement si celui-là, tu allais réussir à l'arrêter.

Maudissant ses frères et leurs rires idiots, Percy se jura d'être plus concentré désormais. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'Audrey cesse de lui envoyer des regards aussi curieux qu'inquiets. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose l'autre jour mais Percy n'en avait rien dit. Il avait bien compris la leçon et gardait désormais pour lui ce qui concernait Olivier. Quitte à rendre son épouse folle de curiosité.

La voix de Molly leur parvint depuis la cuisine. Elle discutait par la fenêtre ouverte avec Hermione et Fleur, surveillant les enfants dans le jardin. Autour de la table basse, en attente de passer à table s'était avachi le reste de la famille. Audrey à ses côtés, George et Angelina, qui se disputaient les coussins restants (puisque Percy en possédait deux de plus maintenant), Bill et Charlie en train de discuter, Ron et Ginny, chargés du service des boissons.

Tout le monde attendait Harry Potter qui, prenant très à cœur son rôle de Messie, était en retard. Comme à son habitude.

Arthur Weasley, en bon patriarche, surveillait sa petite famille depuis son fauteuil favori. Ses cheveux étaient de plus en plus clairsemés désormais. C'était le destin des mâles Weasley. Percy croisa le regard de son père, qui aussitôt lui sourit.

— Qu'est-ce qui te distrait comme ça, Percy ? demanda-t-il.

— Oh, rien, Papa. Le travail, tu sais…

— Percy est le seul sorcier au monde à se plaindre parce qu'on l'oblige et qu'on le paye pour visiter tous les hauts-lieux du Quidditch, se moqua Ron. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'on tuerait pour être à sa place.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester (c'était tout de même se faire une fausse idée de la mission qu'on lui avait confié) mais finit par renoncer à s'expliquer. Avec les années, Percy avait compris qu'il n'y parvenait jamais et qu'au contraire, en le faisant, il avait tendance à tout faire empirer.

— Premièrement, je ne me plains pas, rectifia-t-il les lèvres pincées. Deuxièmement, pour ta gouverne, sache qu'il est difficile de « visiter » lorsqu'on ne te laisse même pas entrer.

Sa répartie les fit sourire. Même Ron dut abandonner. Avec les années, Percy avait acquis quelques rudiments d'auto-dérision. Ce qui était, à l'origine, loin d'être gagné.

— C'est sûr, reconnut Angelina dans un soupir, ça doit compliquer les choses.

— A ta place, expliqua Ginny, je laisserais tomber les autres et j'irais directement à Wigtown.

Percy la dévisagea, un peu surpris. Peu proche de ses frères, l'ancien préfet l'était encore moins de sa sœur, au caractère un peu trop trempé. Si en grandissant, elle s'était adoucie, il était rare que tous deux échangent des moments de complicité. Alors qu'elle s'intéresse à ce qu'on avait l'habitude de dénigrer en l'appelant « les petits soucis de Percy » avait de quoi le surprendre, les surprendre à en juger par la réaction du reste de la fratrie.

Elle interpréta mal son air ahuri.

— Tu sais, signala-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai quand même un peu travaillé dans ce milieu. Wigtown aura tout à gagner si tu arrives à démontrer que Flaquemare a triché. Et en plus, d'après ce qu'on en voit, ils sont en guerre ouverte avec Ellis. Ils n'hésiteront pas non plus à le balancer s'il les a trahis. Et à te montrer les contrats.

— Et si tu vas à Wigtown, pense à remercier Davies, ajouta George. Avec tout ça, le cataclysme que notre petite sœur redoutait tant a été évité.

Percy laissa échapper un sourire. Ces derniers dimanches, Ginny et son mari (lorsqu'il finissait par arriver) avaient été difficiles à supporter à ce sujet.

— James est apparu sur la scène publique et personne n'a finalement essayé de l'enlever, se moqua Ron.

— Tu es jaloux, tout simplement, répliqua Ginny les lèvres pincées.

— Ma petit Rose sera formidable. Peut-être importe que Skeeter s'y intéresse ou pas.

La conversation prit une tournure bien plus houleuse. Tous se gardèrent bien de prendre parti ou de les interrompre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce fut Ginny qui eut le dernier mot.

Argument ultime : elle avait bien plus intéressant à faire avec Percy. Ce qui surprit tout le monde et cloua définitivement le bec à Ron Weasley.

Percy échangea avec elle les quelques informations qu'il avait recueillies (il évoqua plutôt l'absence de ces informations), interrompu régulièrement par les questions hors sujet de ses frères sur les lieux qu'il visité (quoi qu'en dise Ronald, les prix de la boutique de souvenirs sont totalement secondaires).

— J'ai déjà vu ça, finit-elle par dire, les sourcils froncés. Ça arrive parfois qu'en partant, un joueur s'offre un petit bonus en parlant des réglages à son nouveau club.

_Exactement ce que Dubois lui avait dit_.

Horrifié, Percy crut un instant l'avoir pensé à haute voix.

Il réalisa juste après que c'était sa moitié qu'il l'avait fait pour lui.

Abasourdi, il la dévisagea.

— Audrey ! s'écria-t-il scandalisé.

Elle avait pourtant juré de ne pas en parler. Le mal était fait. Une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, elle eut au moins l'air de le réaliser.

Un rapide regard autour de lui (et il s'aperçut que Charlie s'était brutalement rembruni) lui confirma que personne n'avait manqué ça.

— Dubois ? s'écria George. Olivier Dubois ? Tu l'as vu ? _Sérieusement_ ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, Percy aurait été ravi d'être le centre des attentions. En cet instant précis, il détesta cette sensation. Il aurait pu essayer de nier, de dire que c'était ce que Dubois pensait _avant… _ Il réalisa que ce serait en vain. Audrey était entrée dans sa vie après que le Toxico ait disparu de la circulation. Et l'air contrit et coupable de sa femme (heureusement d'ailleurs !) aurait dit tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait expliqué. Dans l'immédiat, Percy refusa de penser qu'Audrey ait pu le faire exprès. Cela attendrait qu'ils soient rentrés.

Il soupira et finit par avouer.

— Je l'ai revu il y a peu, c'est vrai.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il fut submergé par les éclats de voix et les questions. Percy n'en comprit réellement aucune. Pris d'un soudain vertige, il se sentit nauséeux. Voilà ce qui se passerait si Dubois continuait ce qu'il avait commencé… Et encore, il n'y avait pratiquement que de la bienveillance chez les Weasley. Durant ce court instant, il douta que son ancien camarade fut capable d'assumer la tempête qu'il provoquerait.

Finalement, ce fut la voix d'Angelina, basse, calme quoi qu'un peu étranglée qu'il comprit en premier.

— Comment est-ce qu'il va ?

— Pas très bien, avoua-t-il tristement. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a décidé de changer.

— Ce serait bien, soupira Arthur doucement. Pour lui et pour la famille qu'il a laissée.

— Il avait une fille, c'est ça ? demanda Ron.

— Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu, précisa Percy les lèvres pincées.

Pour une étrange raison, il pressentait qu'on attaquerait Dubois sur ce point-là. Et pour une raison plus étrange encore, alors que lui, en attente d'enfants, aurait dû avoir toute la légitimité de lui jeter la pierre, il se sentait obligé de le défendre. Peut-être parce qu'ils en avaient parlé et qu'aujourd'hui, bien que cela soit difficile à accepter et qu'il ne l'approuvait pas, il comprenait quelle conception Olivier avait de tout cela.

— Il va peut-être vouloir se rattraper, suggéra Ron en s'enfonçant un peu plus sur le canapé.

— Je crois qu'il ne faut pas prêter trop d'intentions à Dubois, répliqua Charlie. Il doit être toujours malade, je suppose, ajouta-t-il aussitôt, présumant qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. Ceci dit, ça a toujours été un garçon surprenant.

Chassant l'image du junkie de tous les esprits, Charlie évoquait le gentil mais tordu Olivier que tous avaient connu.

— Parfois, je me dis qu'on manque de personnes comme lui, expliqua Angelina les sourcils froncés. De gens aussi passionnés. La plupart des métiers changeraient !

— Ce n'était pas de la passion, rectifia George, c'était au delà de ça !

— C'est quelque chose qui m'a profondément choquée, reprit-t-elle, ignorant la remarque de son compagnon. Qu'il soit privé de Quidditch. C'est idiot, mais c'est comme si on demandait à quelqu'un d'arrêter de respirer.

— Mon épouse est toujours secrètement amoureuse de son capitaine...

— Pas du tout ! protesta la future maman. Mais peut-être que si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à le faire enrager en faisant toutes les bêtises de la terre, tu aurais découvert qu'il avait quelques bons côtés.

Cela ne suffit pas à faire renoncer George qui continua à pousser des cris d'orfraie au sujet des infidélités supposées de son épouse.

— Peut-être qu'il reprendra un jour...

L'intervention de Percy, guère plus forte qu'une murmure, suffit à le faire taire et à ramener un peu de sérieux.

— Enfin, je dis ça, j'en sais rien, marmonna-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ça doit rester secret. S'il vous plaît…

Si Percy avait fait cette demande à un autre sujet, ses frères se seraient normalement fait un véritable plaisir de tout rapporter. Mais pour une fois, il eut l'intime conviction que rien ne se passerait. En tous cas, Angelina (en laquelle il avait trouvé une alliée inattendue) et Charlie y veilleraient.

Il tourna la tête vers son frère aîné. Le bref regard qu'ils échangèrent laissa à Percy l'impression que celui-ci le remerciait de ne pas en avoir plus dit. Il ne faisait plus bon dans cette famille de prononcer le nom de Quinn Riley.

— Au fait, reprit Percy avec légèreté en s'adressant à Ginny. Il te déteste.

— Vraiment ? fit celle-ci surprise. Et en quel honneur ?

— Tu as abandonné le jeu… Et pour lui, c'est la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie.

Ginny resta un instant sonnée avant de se mettre à rougir. Percy avait sincèrement pensé la faire rire en lui racontant ça (il n'y avait qu'à voir comment le monde du Quidditch avait traité Dubois pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un milieu dans lequel on pouvait s'épanouir, surtout en tant que maman). Il n'avait pas une seconde imaginé que cela puisse la toucher. Elle se leva aussitôt et rajusta son pull.

— Tu diras à ton ami Olivier qu'il peut aller se faire voir, siffla-t-elle avec froideur. Et qu'en matière de Quidditch et d'enfants, il n'a pas de leçon à donner.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses belles-sœurs dans le jardin, ignorant les appels de ses frères et de son père pour la faire rester.

— Toujours aussi délicat Olivier, à ce que je vois, ricana George.

— Tu lui as dit pour nous ? demanda Angelina portant la main à son ventre.

— Tu plaisantes ? ricana Percy. Vu comme il a réagi pour ma sœur, je ne risque pas.

A cet instant, ils perçurent des cris d'enfants provenant du jardin.

— Ah, fit Arthur en se levant. J'ai l'impression qu'Harry est enfin arrivé.

— Cool, on va pouvoir passer à table, souffla Bill en s'étirant avant de bondir sur ses pieds.

Bien que soulagé d'enfin pouvoir manger, Percy ne partageait pas vraiment leur joie. Il n'avait pas un amour débordant pour Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu et les années n'y avaient rien fait. Dernièrement, ce dernier n'avait que le mot « travail » à la bouche. C'était le seul sujet dont il était capable de discuter.

Ironiquement, Percy était le seul à trouver cela vraiment barbant.

**oOoOo**

— Il a fait ça ?

Agacée, Quinn garda le silence.

— Il a _osé_ faire ça ?

Lâchant un soupir, elle se tourna vers Owen. Son collègue n'avait étrangement posé aucune question après son déjeuner d'affaires avec Dubois. Il avait attendu, sans montrer signe d'impatience ou d'intérêt toute la matinée. Lorsque les bureaux s'étaient vidés, que MacGrigor était parti déjeuner, il avait simplement posé une question à Riley. Qui malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'était mise à parler.

Si Quinn n'en avait rien dit à personne (l'idée de se confronter au président dans l'après-midi la terrifiait), c'est principalement parce qu'elle craignait leurs réactions. Owen l'avait mise en garde. Avec ce qu'elle devait digérer, elle ne supporterait de l'entendre le lui rappeler. La surprise et la tristesse du déjeuner avait laissé place à une colère implacable, motivée par le sentiment de s'être fait avoir, d'avoir été manipulé. Elle ne demandait qu'une occasion pour exploser.

A sa grande surprise et ce qui la toucha profondément, il n'en fit rien et prit son parti, choqué et peiné. Angus Owen n'était pourtant pas d'habitude homme à la ménager, surtout lorsqu'elle se trompait.

— Et tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec gravité.

La colère que Quinn tentait de contenir finit par la submerger.

— Si, bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle. En déjeunant avec Olivier Dubois, je me doutais que cela ferait rappliquer un ancien amant...

Owen sembla tiquer sur cette appellation. Tout le monde savait que Charlie avait été bien d'autres choses pour Riley. Il s'abstint cependant de faire tout commentaire.

— Il a invité Charlie Weasley, se contenta-t-il de répéter.

Ce nom arracha à la jeune femme une grimace. Quatre années n'y avaient rien fait. Douloureux et gênant. C'était en fait exactement comme... avant.

— Est-ce qu'il était au courant pour vous deux ? demanda Owen les sourcils froncés.

— Owen, je t'en prie, il a habité chez son frère Percy. Il l'a fait exprès ! Il l'a avoué.

Son collègue ne se laissa toutefois pas impressionner par sa colère.

— Est-ce qu'il savait pour tout ? rectifia-t-il en baissant la voix.

Cela suffit à la couper dans son élan. Les épaules de Quinn s'affaissèrent et son visage s'assombrit. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut sur un ton nettement plus modéré.

— Non. Ça, il ne le savait pas.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et secoua la tête tristement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne n'en parlait. Personne ne ferait sciemment preuve d'autant de cruauté. Pas même lui… Surtout contre quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait.

— Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi... avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. C'est trop tordu.

Riley avait vu de tout au cours de sa carrière. Des mythomanes, des alcooliques, des violents, des dragueurs, des jaloux… Et cette liste s'appliquait aux femmes autant qu'aux hommes. Mais de la pure méchanceté, c'était une nouveauté.

Owen la considéra un instant puis prit une profonde inspiration. Il rapprocha sa chaise et vint se placer à côté de Riley.

— Ok, dit-il dans un soupir. Psychologie de bas-étage : il est blessé, au plus profond de son être, il a tout perdu et souhaite faire du mal à tous ceux qui osent l'approcher. Principalement à toi et ta stupide idée de le faire revenir dans le milieu qui l'a assassiné.

— Même… Il ne l'a pas fait par hasard, c'était prémédité. C'est trop cruel.

— Mais tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas lui le gentil garçon, signala Owen avec un sourire avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de continuer ?

Quinn laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire de pire désormais ?

A bien y réfléchir, en ce qui la concernait, il n'y avait rien de pire que ça.

— Je préfèrerais que tu te demandes si ça en vaut vraiment la peine, déclara Owen en se levant.

C'était la seule question qui habitait ses pensées depuis ce déjeuner. Quinn l'avait retournée dans tous les sens, sans parvenir à vraiment y répondre.

— Ce sera difficile, concéda-t-elle. Physiquement, il est loin d'être au point. Il a fondu et quand je l'ai vu à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait aussi cette plaie. Il y en a peut-être d'autres. Il faudra surveiller son épaule, après tout, c'est comme ça que ça a vraiment commencé. Il ne récupèrera pas son physique d'antan. Mais quelque part, c'est tout aussi bien vu qu'il ne pourra plus jouer comme avant. Il devra tout réapprendre.

Présenté comme ça, ça n'avait rien d'engageant. C'en était même à se demander pourquoi elle continuait d'hésiter.

— Ça, c'est si tu arrives à le convaincre et s'il arrive un jour à se sevrer et à s'intégrer dans le groupe, répliqua Owen vertement. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais. Est-ce que tu es prête à revoir Charlie Weasley ?

Un frisson lui traversa le dos, à la simple mention de ce nom. Même si elle avait tout fait pour éviter le contact visuel (et puisqu'elle avait échoué, à le limiter à une fraction de secondes), elle avait senti que ses efforts pour tout enfouir et refouler étaient vains et ne tenaient à pas grand-chose. Tout ne demandait qu'à ressurgir. Elle s'était interdite pendant trop longtemps d'y penser pour qu'aujourd'hui, Charlie reprenne une place, même en tant que simple visiteur, dans sa vie.

Elle n'était pas prête à le revoir. Elle supportait à peine d'en entendre parler.

Mais Olivier Dubois avait ouvert les hostilités en la forçant à s'y confronter.

— Il a tort de croire que ça m'arrêtera. Il ne me connaît pas. Si c'est le prix à payer, finit-elle par dire après un instant, si je peux agir pour arranger certaines choses, je...

— Offrir une deuxième chance à Dubois ne règlera pas les problèmes que tu voudrais réellement arranger, remarqua Owen avec douceur.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle aurait pu lui sauter à la gorge pour moins que ça. Riley était fatiguée d'être en colère. Elle préféra plaisanter.

— Psychologie de bas-étage, c'est ça ?

— Exactement. Mais si ce n'est que ça, je connais un tas de personnes que tu pourrais vraiment aider à se réaliser.

— Tu essaies de me faire passer un message, je me trompe ?

— Je te demande juste de te méfier de lui. Tu l'as seulement croisé deux fois et il t'a mise en présence de Charlie Weasley. Arrête de trembler dès que tu entends parler, s'écria Owen, agacé par sa réaction épidermique. Il veut te tester, il ne reculera devant rien pour ça. C'est clair. Désormais, tu le sais.

Elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il disait vrai. Quinn n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait failli renoncer. En sortant du restaurant, en allant chercher Tom qui avait encore vomi, quand cela l'avait empêchée de dormir la nuit... Elle avait passé son temps à se dire que ce n'était que folie. Que Dubois n'était qu'un taré, à lui de se débrouiller.

Puis elle y avait vraiment pensé. Tout comme à ce que lui avait dit Percy Weasley. Elle voulait se venger. La sagesse n'avait jamais été son alliée.

— Je dois essayer. Il faut l'aider. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu horreur du talent gâché, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire voyant qu'il allait répliquer.

Riley perçut une réelle inquiétude dans le regard de son collègue qui, plus que tout le reste, faillit la faire vaciller. Dubois risquait de l'entraîner avec elle dans sa folie. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

— La maternité vous ferait vraiment recueillir n'importe quel animal abandonné ! soupira-t-il d'un air exagérément consterné.

Sa pique amusa Riley. Elle ne doutait pas que son collègue reviendrait une autre fois à la charge, déterminé à la faire renoncer. Pour l'instant, elle savourait ce moment de paix. Elle venait de trancher. Elle allait essayer. Après… elle aviserait. Si MacGrigor donnait son accord, elle le recontacterait. Qu'il y ait ou non Charlie Weasley.

— N'oublie pas une chose cependant Riley, fit Owen sur le point de s'en aller.

— Hum ?

— Pense à Tom. Pense à ton fils, s'il te plaît.

**oOoOo**

Roger adressa un petit sourire à la serveuse qui leur apporta leurs thés. A force de venir dans cette chaîne de café, il finissait par être connu. Béni soit le monde moldu ces derniers temps. Chez les sorciers, impossible pour lui de passer inaperçu. Inger et lui continuaient à faire les gros titres du _Daily Wizard_. La récompense proposée pour la dénonciation de Chaton rendait quasi-impossible le moindre déplacement (pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, c'est en plein Gringott's qu'on était venu le déranger). Pire encore, selon les rumeurs, enfin les hurlements de Livingstone, Ellis avait rejoint les forces du mal. Il serait en contact avec ces rats du _Daily Wizard_.

La jeune femme, une étudiante certainement, baissa les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et alla s'occuper d'une autre table.

Bien parti, songea Roger. Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de tenter une autre approche.

Le récit de Dubois (Davies mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé et dut donc supplier) lui glaça le sang.

— Et Charlie ne t'a pas mis à la porte ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

— Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? grogna Olivier, semblant trouver cela totalement absurde.

— Tu lui as tendu un piège !

— Non. Pas à lui.

Il jouait sur les mots. La drogue lui embrumait peut-être l'esprit mais avait développé ce talent-là chez lui. Davies n'avait pas souvenir qu'à Poudlard, il ait eu cette capacité. Dubois était plutôt réputé pour le contraire.

— Mais il n'a peut-être pas apprécié, reprit Roger les sourcils froncés.

Songeur, l'ancien joueur de Quidditch s'accorda le temps de la réflexion.

— Mmh… Pas sûr.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangla à moitié Roger. C'est horrible ce que tu as fait !

— Enfin quoi ? se défendit Dubois avec un haussement d'épaules. Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? Il y a quatre ans, c'était encore l'amour fou, apparemment !

— Oui mais de l'amour à la haine...

— Ouais, le coupa Olivier froidement. T'en connais quelque chose !

Vexé, Roger fit le moue. C'était facile de faire revenir à chaque fois Inger sur le tapis ! Dubois se trompait cependant. La blonde et lui ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre de cette femme et Charlie Weasley.

— Tu es flippant, comme gars, finit-t-il par marmonner. T'es au courant ?

— Je ne suis pas là pour prendre soin de tout un chacun, répliqua froidement Dubois.

— Quoi ? se moqua Roger. Tu oserais me ferais du mal, à _moi_ ?

— Si j'estimais que c'était pour ton bien, tu pourrais mourir trois fois. Par ma main.

Roger se força alors à rire (il l'avait bien cherché) mais sa gorge trop serrée empêcha tout son de sortir. Il porta à la place sa tasse à ses lèvres et but un gorgée de thé brûlant, pour se soustraire au regard de Dubois.

Il n'ignorait pas qu'il disait la vérité. Olivier n'était pas revenu (_resté_ était plus correct en vérité) pour arranger les choses, mais pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. La rue et la drogue avaient tué en lui la compassion et l'empathie. C'était devenu sa manière d'être, son nouveau lui. On le comprenait quand on savait par quelles épreuves il était passé. Olivier ne faisait finalement que rendre ce qu'on lui avait donné. Peu importait ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir ou penser. Dubois suivait son intérêt et une logique qui lui appartenait. Roger avait été le premier à le découvrir, à ses dépends, bien auparavant. Ce déjeuner n'en était qu'un exemple. Peu désireux d'être sa nouvelle victime (et dans le foutoir que représentait la vie de Roger, Dubois aurait eu de quoi s'amuser pour des années), Davies préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

— Mis à part le fait que tu as sûrement brisé la vie de ces deux là, qu'est-ce que tu as appris de beau ?

— Percy a moins d'humour que toi à certains sujets, soupira Dubois innocemment.

La première réaction de Roger fut de se vexer, avant de rebondir sur une information qui lui avait échappé.

— Parce qu'en plus, tu avais invité Percy Weasley ?

— Oui, j'avais peur que ça manque un peu de dramaturgie…

Bien sûr… Sans spectateur, quel était l'intérêt ?

— T'es franchement flippant, grimaça Davies. Et malgré tout ça, malgré tes coups tordus, elle t'a quand même fait une offre ?

Roger n'y avait pas cru. Déjà, la rencontre à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait eu des doutes. Mais là… Malgré tout ça, qu'on puisse malgré tout proposer à Dubois d'essayer, dans l'état où il était, relevait du non-sens. Davies avait besoin de l'entendre. Dubois soutint son regard de longs instants.

— Ouais, soupira-t-il. On m'a fait une offre.

Roger reposa sa tasse, de peur de la lâcher. Une offre n'était sûrement pas le terme approprié mais il n'y avait qu'à voir l'air emmerdé de Dubois pour comprendre qu'on lui avait vraiment proposé quelque chose.

— Putain de merde, grommela Davies. A _toi_... Non, mais tu t'es vu !

Olivier se fendit d'un rire mauvais.

— Et je parie qu'à _toi_, ils n'ont jamais rien proposé.

Ouais, c'était carrément blessant. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était un Poursuiveur que les Catapults recherchaient. Se faire ignorer de la sorte (il aurait refusé de toute façon et Livingstone n'aurait jamais toléré cette idée) était vexant. Mais quelque part, si les Cats étaient aussi désespérées que ça pour fonder un quelconque espoir en Dubois, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Il fallait vraiment avoir un grain pour tenir une idée pareille.

— A quelles conditions ? reprit Roger un sourcil haussé. Les leurs, évidemment !

— Quoi ? feignit de s'étonner Dubois. Ils sont ravis de me prendre comme je suis...

Sa plaisanterie ne prit pas.

— J'ai une période de mise à l'essai de quelques mois. Le temps que je me retape, que je reprenne goût à la vie.

— Ils l'ont formulé comme ça ?

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il froidement. Ils veulent que je reprenne du muscle et du poids. Que je puisse remonter sur un balai. Évidemment, ils sont très _fiers_ de tout ça, ajouta-t-il amer. Tout doit rester secret. Ils ne veulent pas l'ébruiter jusqu'à ce que ce soit un succès.

Si ça s'avérait être un succès, traduit immédiatement Roger.

— Secret, Roger.

— Je te signale que c'est Flint qui t'a balancé, protesta Davies les lèvres pincées.

— Mais grâce à qui a-t-il été au courant ?

Dubois jouait sur les mots pour le culpabiliser. Roger allait chipoter mais il finit par renoncer.

— Soit, je n'en parlerai pas à Flint.

— Ouais… J'aimerais juste qu'il soit mis devant le fait accompli.

— Tu lui en veux toujours, pas vrai ? demanda Roger, l'air de rien.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Roger éprouva un certain malaise face au sourire féroce de Dubois. Pour sûr, il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là qui méritait qu'on s'y penche sérieusement. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire le contraire. Mais le découvrir ne serait pas sans danger. Davies affronterait Flint lors de la prochaine journée. Voilà une information qu'il comptait bien utiliser pour le déstabiliser.

— Et pour la drogue ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu vas devoir arrêter, je suppose, non ? insista Roger, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ?

Pour une très simple raison, Roger en était persuadé. Il l'avait déjà vu en manque. Il savait que Dubois pouvait être un véritable dément. Si cela avait été le cas, le junkie aurait refusé de le rencontrer aujourd'hui, trop occupé à chercher quelque chose pour le calmer.

— Ouais... finit par soupirer Dubois.

— Et tu vas y arriver ?

— Si tu arrives à régler ton problème avec les femmes, je devrais peut-être venir à bout de ça!

— Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème avec les femmes.

— Oui, bien sûr, Roger... Reconnaître tes torts, ce n'est pas le premier pas ? Ou une connerie comme ça ?

Agacé, Roger détourna le regard et chercha celui de la serveuse, qu'il ne trouva pas.

Si Dubois revenait, ça ferait de sacrés dégâts. Mais peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, on lui foutrait enfin la paix et que les âneries d'Inger et Ellis ne feraient plus le poids.

Enfin, ça restait à voir. Ce come-back n'était encore pour l'instant que la simple initiative d'une recruteuse forcément un peu dérangée. Dubois était une épave et l'engager serait un suicide professionnel.

Personne ne pouvait être aussi désespéré.

**oOoOo**

Darwin ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour interviewer Walter Ellis. Il savait que le joueur de Quidditch n'agissait que par pur esprit de vengeance et de provocation. Que toutes ses informations s'avèreraient fausses ou impossibles à vérifier. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'en charger. Green ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Elle lui laissa le choix. Ellis aujourd'hui ou Inger la prochaine fois.

Quel choix…

Il avait donc cédé à Moïra sa place auprès de la blonde nordique, la petite stagiaire s'avérant absolument ravie, et se rendit à la rencontre du Poursuiveur des Wanderers. Sachant que c'était l'autre qu'il aurait préféré interviewer.

Choix plutôt inhabituel, Ellis l'avait invité chez lui. Après que le photographe du magazine ait prit quelques clichés, il partit, les laissant seuls l'un en face de l'autre.

Le sourire d'Ellis était forcé. Son air trop confiant rendit Darwin méfiant. Le joueur semblait n'attendre qu'un signe pour dérouler et réciter son discours bien préparé. Le journaliste décida de ne pas être conciliant

— Pourquoi vous avez voulu traiter avec nous ? demande Darwin, l'air de rien en installant son matériel pour la prise de note.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit Ellis sans laisser son sourire s'altérer.

Darwin sortit de son sac l'édition du jour. Avec en une, la stupide rumeur concernant la soi-disant jambe de bois de Myron Wagtail. Tout simplement ridicule et preuve qu'il ne s'agissait pas du bon journal pour faire éclater une vérité.

— On n'a pas franchement le sérieux qu'il faut pour ça, renifla le journaliste, froidement.

Le sourire d'Ellis ne fit que se renforcer.

— Mais vous l'emmerdez. Et c'est ce qu'il me faut.

Au moins, il avait l'honnêteté de l'avouer, contrairement à l'ex-fiancée de Davies. Ne pouvant plus rien opposer, Darwin posa sur la table sa Plume à papotes et un parchemin.

— Vous connaissez Chaton ?

La question prit le joueur au dépourvu et Darwin vit avec satisfaction son sourire s'effacer.

— _Sérieusement_ ? C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ? s'étonna Ellis, consterné. Je pourrais vous raconter des trucs sur Roger Davies qui vous feraient froid dans le dos, des trucs qui ruineraient sa carrière et quelques autres. Des trucs qui le mèneraient directement à Azkaban. Et vous, vous me posez des questions sur Chaton ?

Davies en génie du mal ? C'était donc l'axe qu'il avait choisi pour se venger ? Personne n'y croirait. Darwin le premier.

— Que ce soit clair, _je_ m'en moque éperdument, répondit le journaliste les sourcils froncés. En revanche, mon boss l'adore. Tout comme une grande partie de notre communauté. Alors ? Vous la connaissez ?

Tout ça semblait totalement le dépasser. Ellis détourna un instant la tête. L'amertume se lisait sur ses traits. Darwin sentit poindre en lui un élan de compassion. Ce type venait de voir sa carrière se terminer. Il ne jouait plus, retenu sur le banc des blessés par un prétexte fallacieux, de ce que Darwin en voyait. Même ses efforts pour se venger (en pourrissant entre autre la vie de Roger Davies) étaient sur le point d'échouer. Mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut avec un sourire mauvais.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez tous avec cette pétasse. Croyez-moi, si elle a couché avec Roger Davies, c'est une pétasse. Vous avez vu son ex ?

— Les gens s'intéressent à elle, expliqua simplement Darwin. Donc nous nous intéressons à ce qui intéresse les gens.

En intense réflexion, le joueur de Quidditch le dévisagea un instant. A son attitude et à sa nouvelle posture, Darwin comprit qu'il avait changé d'angle d'attaques.

— J'ai une liste longue comme le bras des conquêtes de Roger Davies, chuchota Ellis d'un air entendu.

— Toutes des pétasses ?

— Pour ce qui est des filles en tous cas…

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose<strong>: "Le temps d'un match"


	15. Le temps d'un match

**CHATON  
><strong>

Déjà la moitié! Ca fait quinze semaines que le marathon "Chaton" a commencé. Il nous en reste tout autant avant de le boucler (même une de plus, s'il vous prend l'envie de chipoter!). Ce chapitre est important car, comme vous le verrez dans la piqûre de rappel, tout le monde ou presque est de retour. Et puis, très honnêtement, même si je ne devrais pas le dire, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre là. Donc, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira!  
>Merci, merci pour tous vos commentaires! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde par MP pour les membres du site ou sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes. Il y a des chances que le résumé disparaisse d'ici les prochains chapitres. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à sélectionner les bonnes informations. Si éventuellement vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas, je créditerai!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Chaton<strong>

Voilà plus d'un mois qu'Inger Svenson a cherché à faire parler d'elle en piégeant son petit ami de l'époque, Roger Davies.  
>Et il s'en est passé des choses depuis !<br>Chaton continue d'entretenir le mystère autour de son identité. La récompense du _Daily Wizard_ n'y a rien fait. Darwin continue d'enquêter.  
>Inger a retrouvé l'amour et sort son premier single « Femme bafouée »<br>Dubois, qu'on avait pas vu depuis quatre ans, a été conduit par Marcus Flint chez Percy Weasley, lui-même l'ayant conduit chez son frère Charlie, et a entre-temps reçut une proposition professionnelle de la part de Quinn Riley. Va-t-il accepter ? Quinn va-t-elle continuer ?  
>Percy n'a pas laissé tomber son enquête sur les réglages de balais volés. Après Nimbus et Flaquemare, il ne lui reste plus qu'à essayer de contacter le principal suspect !<br>Roger continue à subir les conséquences de ses révélations arrachées. Il semblerait quand même que Flint et lui ait un compte à régler.

Mais ça tombe bien. Ils vont s'affronter aujourd'hui !

**Piqûre de rappel**

Liberty "Libby" Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Puck - avocat des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Halfpenny - Poursuiveuse des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Gerry Nixon - Batteur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Connor - Poursuiveur des Falmouth Falcons<br>Irina Dustin - Entraîneuse des Falmouth Falcons  
>Quinn Riley - recruteuse chez les Caerphilly Catapults<br>Angus Owen - recruteur chez les Caerphilly Catapults  
>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults<p>

Inger Svenson - Ex-fiancée autoproclamée de Roger Davies  
>Moïra Sander - Journaliste au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Darwin - Journaliste au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Jonas Pennigton - Journaliste au <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>  
>Ann Driscoll - Journaliste au <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Le temps d'un match<strong>

— Ce sont tes amis qui jouent, n'est-ce pas ?

Olivier fronça ses sourcils. Les dragons avaient donc eu raison de la santé mentale de Charlie. Ses neurones avaient fini par griller. Il fallait au moins ça pour penser la bêtise qu'il venait de proférer.

Il était de notoriété publique que ni Roger, ni encore moins Flint n'étaient des amis, _ses_ amis. Passe encore que, vu les récents évènements, on puisse se tromper sur Roger.

Mais l'autre débile, impossible.

A moins que Charlie ne l'ait fait exprès. Dubois l'aurait dans ce cas amplement mérité. Son ancien capitaine devait toujours lui en vouloir pour le déjeuner. Ils n'en avaient pourtant pas parlé. Olivier avait bien compris que le sujet était sensible et tenant à avoir régulièrement sa dose, il n'avait pas remis ça sur le tapis. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, lui.

Du coup, il lui était difficile de dire contre qui la colère de Charlie était dirigée : lui ou la situation en particulier. Maintenant que Dubois savait que cela l'atteignait, il était délicat d'aborder le sujet (quoi qu'en dise Percy, il n'était pas dénué de compassion… il la réservait seulement à qui la méritait vraiment).

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ça prendrait une telle ampleur. Le but était simplement de donner une bonne leçon à Riley. L'emmerder. Lui foutre la trouille. Pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir cette idée.

Olivier avait adoré. C'était même allé au-delà de ses espérances. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Percy pour lui faire la morale et jouer les rabat-joies, et Charlie qui, même s'il voulait montrer le contraire, semblait peiner à s'en remettre. Dubois n'avait cependant pas l'intention de bouder son plaisir. Tant pis pour eux, lui s'était bien régalé. C'était suffisamment rare ces derniers temps pour qu'il ne puisse pas en profiter.

Il lui tardait même de recommencer. Juste pour la faire chier. Riley était une fille perdue qui avait dû rater deux trois trucs dans sa vie et qui pensait sûrement que s'occuper de lui l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Grossière erreur.

Malgré ce qu'il avait fait (comme quoi, quoi qu'en dise Percy, ce n'était pas _si_ grave que ça), elle avait insisté. Dans un courrier que Dubois avait gardé secret, elle avait tenu à lui faire comprendre que l'offre tenait toujours et qu'elle était prête à continuer.

Reprendre le Quidditch n'était pas dans les plans d'Olivier. Il faudrait pour cela un vrai miracle qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Qu'il ne souhaitait pas non plus voir arriver. Ses projets étaient tout autres pour l'instant. Mais ça, Riley le découvrirait, comme les autres, au dernier moment.

Elle voulait le revoir, elle le reverrait. Elle voulait qu'il rencontre le guérisseur du club et son président. Docilement, il s'y rendrait. Son coup d'éclat n'en serait que plus retentissant. Elle le paierait. Mais de tout ça, personne ne devait en apprendre un mot. Ils seraient tous capable de le faire enfermer.

— Oui, c'est ça, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. Les meilleurs amis qui soient. Tu pense bien que je suis vraiment très partagé.

A l'écran apparurent les compositions des deux équipes. Si les commentateurs insistèrent sur l'absence d'Ellis, soi disant blessé, Olivier ne s'en préoccupa pas. Deux noms avaient monopolisé son attention. Davies contre Flint. Il se crut revenu une dizaine d'années en arrière. Et comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, lui serait au chaud à les regarder et les huer.

L'issue de la rencontre ne faisait aucun doute. Davies et son équipe l'emporteraient. Le public de Wigtown et leurs dirigeants attendaient beaucoup d'eux. De son côté, Flint était toujours d'une nullité affligeante et très facile à déstabiliser. Roger n'hésiterait pas à appuyer là où ça faisait mal pour prendre l'avantage. Roger n'hésiterait pas à parler de lui, Olivier le savait.

A vrai dire, cela le réjouissait.

Le thé fin prêt, Charlie le rejoignit, lui tendit sa tasse et s'affala non loin à l'autre bout du canapé.

— Ça va être serré, marmonna le rouquin alors que les commentateurs faisaient leurs pronostics.

— Pas temps que ça.

Olivier arbora un sourire satisfait qui sembla l'intriguer. Charlie ne pouvait pas comprendre et d'ailleurs ne chercha pas à le faire. L'ancien joueur était tout simplement heureux de se sentir responsable et d'être la cause de la défaite de son pire ennemi.

— A mon avis, Davies gagnera.

Weasley haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il ne répondit pas mais tendit la main, prêt à prendre le pari.

Gagné d'avance, songea Olivier. Cela ne pouvait pas se refuser.

**oOoOo**

L'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait Marcus Flint quelques minutes avant l'entrée sur le terrain était loin d'être normal. Et lorsqu'il aboya littéralement sur un pauvre assistant qui avait eu le malheur de faire tomber son balai alors que lui-même peinait à enfiler ses gants, tout le monde se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

— C'est gagné d'avance, lui rappela Connor, un de ses coéquipiers alors qu'appelés par l'arbitre, ils quittaient le vestiaire. On est à la maison et pour une fois, il fait beau ! Les Wanderers n'ont plus Ellis, Davies réfléchit avec son entrejambe et crois-moi, le kop ne va pas le rater. Ils ont la pression, nous non. Ah, et en plus, on est super bons.

N'étant pas d'humeur à plaisanter (même si tout ça transpirait la vérité), Flint répondit d'un grognement. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Tous se méprenaient sur la véritable raison de son agitation. Un coup assené à l'arrière du crâne faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Il se reprit rapidement en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de la coach et que l'équipe des Wanderers, balais en main, venait de s'aligner face à eux dans la coursive du stade.

— Ton rituel, le gronda-t-elle.

— Mais…

— Tu n'es pas dans le match, se contenta-t-elle de siffler avant de s'éloigner.

Déçu d'avoir été repris comme un gamin et tâchant d'ignorer les ricanements de ses coéquipiers, Flint prit sur lui et tenta de se concentrer.

D'une part parce que penser à Dubois à cet instant était tout sauf recommandé et que Davies ne manquerait pas de le remarquer et de le lui signifier. D'autre part parce qu'effectivement, il n'était pas prêt à jouer. Au fil des années, en devenant professionnel, il avait comprit qu'il existait un véritable état d'esprit de jeu, un mélange optimal de détente et de concentration que son corps devait rapidement atteindre pour exceller. Le plus simple pour y parvenir était de se plier à son rituel.

De plusieurs petits sauts, il tenta de détendre ses jambes. Il effectua quelques rotations lentes des bras et des épaules qui lui permirent de dénouer légèrement les nœuds que la tension avait provoqués.

Il sentit avec plaisir la tempête sous son crâne commencer à perdre son intensité. Il était tout à sa préparation désormais.

Comme à son habitude, il tapa trois fois la pointe de chacune de ses bottes sur le sol. Il avait passé un été entier à les porter, pour les « faire ». Comme pour les bébés, il y avait des choses pour lesquelles la magie ne pouvait rien faire. Seule la méthode à l'ancienne fonctionnait. Il fit apparaître de la buée sur ses lunettes avant de la retirer du revers de sa robe. Il vérifia chacune de ses sangles, par prudence il le fit deux fois. On annonçait un fort vent au-dessus du Nid. En haut du piton rocheux sur lequel le stade était situé, il n'était pas rare que des joueurs peu prudents se retrouvent désarçonnés. Flint ne tenait pas à tomber de son balai. Il plaça finalement les lunettes sur son nez et prit une profonde inspiration.

Désormais serein et concentré, il était prêt à faire ce pourquoi il était payé. Davies n'allait pas le déstabiliser. Il était prêt à l'affronter. Prêt à lui faire payer.

— Tiens, tiens, fit Marcus avec un sourire moqueur, en se tournant vers ce dernier. Mais ça ne serait pas _Bébé_ ?

Ses coéquipiers ricanèrent. Une tape sur son épaule lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient ravis qu'il soit enfin redevenu lui-même. Solidaire de leur coéquipier, les Wanderers firent front et le foudroyèrent du regard.

Davies, chez qui ce petit nom avait provoqué un rictus nerveux (ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il allait devoir supporter durant tout le match), resta indifférent aux rires et se tourna vers lui avec lenteur.

— Flint, ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? répondit-il avec un sourire.

L'enfoiré. Il ignorait tout ses appels depuis un moment, ne lui donnait plus aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit. Marcus était content de s'être débarrassé de l'autre tache mais il redoutait qu'il se soit décidé à tout déballer.

Il aurait pensé que Davies le préviendrait s'il…

— J'en ai appris des belles depuis la dernière fois, lui confia-t-il d'un air entendu.

Flint eut un mouvement de recul. Les Falcons accueillirent d'un mauvais œil ce soudain sursaut de nervosité. Le Poursuiveur les ignora et tenta de conserver son calme. Davies mentait. Il mentait forcément. Dubois tenait trop à ce pouvoir-là pour le lâcher maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Satisfait, l'ancien Serdaigle continua en toute innocence sa propre préparation, un sourire aux lèvres. Marcus décida de le lui faire ravaler.

— Alors, elle est bonne, cette Chaton ?

Une salve de sifflets appréciateurs, de tous bords, vint saluer cette provocation.

— Meilleure qu'Inger, c'est sûr.

L'arrivée de l'arbitre et de ses assesseurs pour vérifier les balais et leurs équipements fit taire les ricanements. Marcus s'efforça de dominer sa colère. Une fois encore, Davies s'en sortait. Ça ne durerait pas, bien sûr. Les supporters de Falmouth lui feraient vite perdre son petit air satisfait. Lui-même aurait adoré s'en charger, à coup de poings.

— Sérieusement ? murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Chaton ?

Roger le dévisagea avant de répliquer.

— Tu sais que j'ai toujours préféré ta femme…

C'était une erreur. Il avait récolté d'un avertissement et aurait sûrement une amende.

Mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Davies l'avait cherché.

Flint secoua sa main pour dissiper la douleur dans son poing.

**oOoOo**

— … _les joueurs entrent sur le terrain, plutôt tendus. L'affrontement aurait même commencé dans la coursive menant au stade. Cela confirme bien ce que l'on pensait._ _L'ambiance est explosive et le Nid prêt à s'embraser. Oh ! Mais regardez-ça ! Incroyable ! Davies semble déjà avoir pris un coup ! Les guérisseurs n'ont pas eu le temps de le cacher. Toujours dans les mauvais plans, celui-là !_

Moïra, assise non loin du poste de radio, acquiesça d'un sourire. Davies était incroyable. Coureur, certes. Mais tellement sombre et sexy. Elle rendrait toutes ses amies mortes de jalousie si elle le rencontrait. Quand elle le rencontrerait. Elle ferait tout pour y arriver.

La jeune femme entendit le léger crépitement des flammes avant de percevoir la lumière verte émaner de la cheminée. Elle se précipita vers le poste de radio qui retransmettait le match du jour et en baissa le son. Elle attrapa à la volée sa Plume à papotes et une pile de parchemins et alla s'asseoir en tailleur devant la cheminée.

Darwin lui avait demandé d'attendre devant l'une des cheminées du bureau, au cas où. L'interview était prévue depuis plusieurs jours, il aurait donc dû se débrouiller pour être à l'heure. Le journaliste lui avait malgré tout demandé de se préparer à la faire. Quand Moïra lui avait demandé où il allait, il avait refusé de répondre. S'il n'avait pas été professionnel, elle aurait juré qu'il faisait exprès de s'absenter.

Elle se morigéna mentalement. Darwin n'était pas comme ça. Et cette interview serait pour elle une occasion exceptionnelle de marquer des points et pratiquer enfin son métier.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et prit la communication.

Le visage d'Inger Svenson apparut dans l'âtre, encadré de flammes vertes. Elle sembla chercher du regard quelqu'un et parut passablement déçue en découvrant Moïra ici.

— Où est Darwin ? demanda la danoise froidement.

— Miss Svenson, bonjour, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je suis Moïra Sander, une collègue de Monsieur Darwin. Je… Il n'est pas là maintenant mais…

— Quoi ? Il m'a confirmé ce matin que…

— Une urgence, excusez-le, la coupa-t-elle. Mais je me charge de l'entretien. Enfin, si ça vous va…

Faisant la moue, la tête la dévisagea et la jaugea du regard.

— On se connaît, non ? grogna Inger, résignée.

— C'est moi qui étais là lorsque… enfin, lors de l'émission.

— Ah, oui. Ça y est, soupira-t-elle. Tant mieux, vous savez exactement de quoi nous allons parler.

Moïra allait protester (Darwin avait bien précisé que l'entretien devait porter sur sa vie avec son nouvel homme et de la sortie de sa chanson, pas sur Roger Davies) mais préféra se raviser. Elle n'aurait pas souvent une chance comme celle-là.

— Bien, je n'ai pas de temps à prendre, reprit la danoise agacée, constatant que son interlocutrice hésitait.

— Pardon, excusez-moi. Commençons, s'empressa de dire Moïra avant de reprendre d'un ton enjoué. Inger Svenson, bonjour. Votre premier titre « _Femme bafouée_ » commence à être diffusé sur le RITM...

— Timidement, l'interrompit l'ex-mannequin. Ils ont réussi à le bloquer.

Perplexe, Sander fronça les sourcils.

— _Ils_ ?

— L'entourage de Roger, évidemment. Ils veulent le faire passer pour un saint. Du coup, ils s'en prennent à moi et ma chanson. Vous devriez enquêter là-dessus, si vous voulez mon avis.

— « _Femme bafouée_ » est un titre très personnel, continua Moïra sans prêter attention aux notes de sa Plume à papotes. Avez-vous senti le besoin d'en parler ?

— A votre avis ? s'exclama le visage dans les flammes. Evidemment, je voulais en parler ! Je voulais que tout le monde voie de quoi Roger Davies est capable.

— Qu'en pense votre nouvel ami ?

— Il m'a encouragée dans cette voie. Je l'aime, précisa Inger les sourcils froncés. C'est quelqu'un de fiable et de fidèle. Pas comme Roger Davies. Ce sale porc volage.

— Il semblerait quand même qu'il ait engagé une thérapie, avança la stagiaire hésitante.

— Je vous en prie, personne n'y croit ! Cette thérapie est nulle et n'aidera pas Roger. Il est trop malin. Il réussit à embobiner tout le monde. Vous avez vu sa conférence de presse ? C'était grotesque. Si vous voulez mon avis, on devrait le faire enfermer. Vous qui êtes journaliste, contactez donc sa mère pour voir ce qui cloche ! Ça ne peut venir que de là. Oh, que ce soit clair, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Vous avez vu qu'on vient de le frapper, juste avant d'entrer sur le terrain ? A votre avis, pourquoi ?

Moïra avait bien une théorie. Elle retint de justesse la pointe d'excitation dans sa voix.

— Vous pensez qu'il a eu une aventure avec une des joueuses ? demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

— Ou une de leurs épouses. Ou même un joueur, qui sait avec Roger !

La jeune femme assise face à la cheminée resta muette un bref instant, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle entendait. Que les choses soient claires, ce genre de commérages étaient ses préférés. Mais une partie d'elle-même ne parvenait pas à s'enthousiasmer. Elle avait pensé avant tout devoir pondre un article au sujet de la rencontre entre Inger et son nouveau fiancé, un beau reportage sur un couple heureux. Elle n'avait donc pas un instant envisagé que la danoise puisse être encore si remontée. Pour quelqu'un qui avait affirmé à tous être passée à autre chose, c'était surprenant.

Elle mit de côté son instinct professionnel naissant (qui la guidait aidé par sa Plume à papotes qui avait pourtant souligné à trois reprises les derniers propos de la jolie blonde) et prit un risque inconsidéré.

Aller à l'encontre de ce qu'on lui demandait.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous le détestez à ce point ? demanda-t-elle prudemment. Vous êtes heureuse désormais. Vous avez un super petit ami et…

— Vous _plaisantez_ ? cracha Inger, faisant crépiter un instant les flammes. Cet enfoiré m'a humiliée ! J'avais tout prévu, tout. Et lui a osé me faire ça ! Devant tout le pays ! Il doit payer. Il doit souffrir autant que moi. Croyez-moi, il le mérite et y aura droit.

Choquée par cet accès de colère autant que par la violence des propos, Moïra ne sut quoi répondre. Inger sembla s'en rendre compte et se radoucit immédiatement.

— Il n'a pas attendu Chaton pour me tromper, reprit-elle peinée. Il sortait souvent seul, rentrait tard. Sans vouloir me dire ce qu'il faisait. J'ai supporté ça durant des mois. Et vous savez, parfois, j'avais la sensation que c'était un homme qu'il voyait. Comme si une femme à la maison ne lui suffisait pas.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Moïra ne tira rien de plus de la suite de l'entretien. Elle écouta d'une oreille polie et faussement compatissante, notant consciencieusement toutes les attaques portées. Elle finit par couper court à la conversation en remerciant Inger du temps qu'elle lui avait accordé et en s'excusant encore une fois pour le changement de dernière minute. Lorsque les flammes vertes disparurent, la stagiaire poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa retomber contre les pieds du fauteuil non loin. Elle n'avait fait qu'écouter mais ressortait de cette entrevue épuisée. Inutile de reprendre ses notes maintenant pour tenter de pondre quelque chose. Les propos de la danoise avaient besoin de décanter. Tendant le bras pour atteindre sa baguette, elle remonta le son de la radio.

—… _peut-être dans les plans de l'entraîneur des Falcons. La coach Irina Dustin a sûrement fait passer des consignes et il semblerait que Flint les prenne très à cœur… Regardez ce geste ! A la limite du réglementaire ! Il n'a pas lâché d'une semelle Roger Davies. Davies qui, à en juger, par les cris des supporters, paie encore les incartades passées. Écoutez donc ce que lui ont réservé les supporters de Falmouth._

La retransmission radio ne rendait pas hommage à la bronca du Nid. Mais du peu qu'elle comprit, Sander sut qu'Inger Svenson avait réussi. Elle avait au moins définitivement gâché ça dans la vie de son ex petit ami.

**oOoOo**

— Vous savez, ce n'est peut-être pas pertinent de venir au club durant un match. La présidente aurait très bien pu s'absenter pour le Nid.

Percy détailla froidement le petit avocat. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez que tout le monde se pense apte à lui dire comment faire son métier. A coup de « vous devriez faire-ci, vous devriez parler à, vous devriez aller voir là », il n'avait pas plus avancé. Avec Wigtown, il jouait sa dernière carte. Après, il devrait faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir convocations officielles et formulaire 104.B. Il avait espéré que les Wanderers, à l'origine de la plainte, seraient un peu plus conciliants à ce sujet.

— Vous n'avez peut-être pas choisi ceci dit, reprit l'avocat avec un sourire comprenant qu'il s'était vexé.

— Détrompez-vous, le corrigea Percy sèchement. Comme vous le dites, elle aurait pu s'absenter. Mais elle est là, tout comme vos magingénieurs le sont et tout comme les joueurs le seront dès que le match sera terminé. On ne pouvait pas mieux rêver…

L'avocat parut un instant surpris mais finit par acquiescer.

— Il n'est pas dit pour autant que tous acceptent de vous parler, tint-il à corriger.

— Je souhaiterais simplement m'entretenir avec votre présidente, les techniciens et Walter Ellis. Je crois que cela reste dans le domaine du faisable.

— Les techniciens sont aux garages. Pour le reste…ça risque d'être plus compliqué. Mais libre à vous d'essayer.

L'avocat ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'engagea dans un long couloir, laissant un Percy fulminant sur place. Se reprenant, il lui emboîta rapidement le pas.

L'Alambic était désert. Le silence qui y régnait était imposant et terrifiant. Percy frissonna. Les Wanderers jouaient à l'extérieur. Il tenta d'imaginer ce que cela aurait pu être si la rencontre avait eu lieu ici. Les hurlements des supporters, réduits dans cette partie de l'enceinte à une simple rumeur, paradoxalement amplifiée par les vibrations des parois du stade... Il aurait peut-être même eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil à la rencontre. Percy n'avait jamais vraiment été un grand amateur de Quidditch mais d'après ce que Dubois en disait, la confrontation Davies/Flint promettait. Pas au niveau sportif, assurément. Selon son ami, ces deux là avaient pas mal de choses à régler (à son sujet, Percy était prêt à le parier). Le boulot avait comme d'habitude prit le pas sur sa curiosité. Il essaierait de joindre Charlie après la partie pour voir ce qu'il en était ressorti.

Tout à ses pensées, Percy ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'ils étaient arrivés. Légèrement essoufflé (ils venaient de gravir de belles séries de marches), il prit place au côté de l'avocat, face à une grande porte en bois noble (on ne se refusait pas grand-chose ici apparemment) sur laquelle une plaque « Présidence » était posée.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, expliqua poliment l'avocat. Je vais voir si la présidente Livingstone est prête à vous recevoir.

Percy aurait préféré s'attaquer en premier à Ellis. Après tout, il était le mieux placer pour apporter un éclairage sur les accusations portées. Mais il avait pressenti (et cela s'était confirmé) que tout ce qui pouvait concerner ce joueur était désormais tabou et contrôlé. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pourrait le trouver. De ce qu'il savait, il était blessé, peut-être chez lui.

A travers la porte, Percy eut un bref instant l'impression d'entendre la foule rugir. Il approcha une oreille avec lenteur et échappa de justesse à la collision lorsque l'avocat sortit.

— Malheureusement, commença ce dernier sincèrement désolé, vous ne pourrez parler aux joueurs qu'une fois le match terminé. Évidemment. La présidente accepte de vous recevoir dans quelques instants. Elle est en ce moment en pleine discussion avec son bras droit et notre chargée de communication. Je peux vous introduire dans l'un de nos salons privés en attendant où vous pourrez suivre une retransmission de la rencontre, si vous le désirez.

Percy aurait volontiers accepté la proposition (rien que le terme « salon privé » venait de titiller sa curiosité) mais il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque qu'on puisse lui refuser l'entrevue juste après. Aussi, il déclina l'offre à regret.

D'un geste de baguette, l'avocat fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable sur lequel Percy prit place.

— Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

L'avocat le laissa là. Une fois de plus, des cris de joie semblèrent lui parvenir. Il jura même voir les portes légèrement trembler. A la faveur des Wanderers, il l'espérait.

Peut-être qu'en cas de victoire, sous l'effet de l'euphorie, les langues finiraient par se délier.

**oOoOo**

Jonas Pennigton rattrapa de justesse son chapeau qu'une forte rafale avait fait s'envoler. Il n'aimait pas le Nid. Trop venteux, comme aujourd'hui. Mais Driscoll avait tenu à l'y envoyer. Elle-même ne pouvait pas s'y rendre, elle avait d'autres projets. Du coup, elle l'avait « prêté » à Liam Tucci, journaliste chauve et grassouillet qui lui avait confié la tâche ingrate de transmettre les dépêches à la rédaction. C'était sa punition, il pouvait le parier. Alors que le journaliste prenait plaisir à commenter tout haut ce qui voyait, pour alimenter sa Plume à papotes, Jonas en était réduit au silence, à retranscrire de la manière la plus brève possible ce qui se dérouler, tapant sur sa machine à écrire (dont la jumelle reproduisait les mêmes mouvements au bureau).

Et pour l'instant, il s'ennuyait.

Le match était assez moyen. Les attaques plutôt faibles, aisément contrées par des défenses en place (normal pour une fin de saison). Peu de créativité, chacun cherchant à assurer ses arrières. Aucun mouvement du côté des Attrapeurs. Avec Ellis absent, remplacé par un Cruz hésitant, et Davies monopolisé par Flint, Halfpenny avait bien du mal à faire quoi que ce soit chez les Wanderers.

Le seul spectacle avait lieu dans les tribunes où les supporters redoublaient d'ingéniosité pour faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Roger Davies.

Mais cela ne méritait sûrement pas une dépêche.

Un cri de Tucci le fit sursauter.

— _Ouh_ ! Il n'est pas passé loin celui-là. Il semblerait bien que Flint soit dans le collimateur de l'arbitre désormais.

Jonas leva les yeux vers la partie et, à travers ses Multiplettes, vit le poursuiveur des Falcons s'excuser auprès de l'arbitre avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers, qui ne se privèrent pas de l'engueuler. Lorsqu'on siffla la reprise, il vola aussitôt en direction de Davies et le percuta dans un geste peu académique.

Jonas prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à taper.

_15h03 – action de Flint, sanctionnée par l'arbitre. Mauvais début de match du joueur. Marque Davies à la culotte. Nervosité. Parlent beaucoup. Devraient plutôt jouer._

_15h04 – but de Connor, les Falcons reprennent la main._

**oOoOo**

— … _se demande comment les Wanderers vont finir la saison. Davies sera vraisemblablement la cible de tous les supporters durant encore de nombreux matchs, et ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui souhaite. Ellis n'a pas été appelé aujourd'hui à cause d'une blessure à la main dont on ignore toujours les circonstances et qui tombe plutôt mal. L'attaque des Wanderers est mise à m… _

Pensant avoir entendu un cri, Quinn se releva légèrement et baissa le son de la radio.

Les bureaux étaient déserts. C'était une journée de championnat aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait mieux à faire. Les Catapults affronteraient les Kestrels dans quelques heures, à Kenmare. Une partie des employés avaient eu l'autorisation d'y aller.

Owen lui avait déserté les lieux pour un rendez-vous professionnel. Riley étant seule au bureau, elle en avait profité pour s'accorder une pause et suivre le match que la RITM retransmettait.

— … _passe manquée de Flint ! Souaffle récupéré par Halfpenny, qui passe à Davies, qui évite de justesse un Cognard, qui tire. Anneau extérieur et c'est… arrêt du gardien. Belle tentative, la première du match pour Davies que son « baby-sitter », disons le comme ça, a enfin laissé tomber._

A nouveau, la recruteuse entendit le cri. Il semblait provenir du bureau du président. Elle coupa aussitôt le son de la radio. C'était mauvais signe. Son appréhension se trouva vite confirmée.

— RILEY !

Très mauvais signe en vérité.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le bureau du président, ne prenant pas le temps d'envisager les raisons qui pouvaient le pousser à la convoquer de la sorte. Arrivée devant la porte, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de taper. Une autre voix se faisait entendre. Une voix bien énervée qui hurlait dans ce qui devait ressembler… à du chinois.

Elle toqua deux coups distincts et ouvrit sans attendre d'y être invitée. La situation l'y obligeait.

Quinn découvrit MacGrigor, ratatiné derrière son bureau, avachi sur sa chaise, las et abattu. Face à lui, le mètre 80 et les 90 kilos de leur Gardien chinois, Shu Wang, furieux et qui ne cessait de crier.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, ce dernier sembla prendre encore des tours et la pointa du doigt.

Une connaissance approfondie de la langue n'était pas nécessaire pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amabilités. Riley ignora le joueur et son index tendu et se tourna vers son patron, un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

— Oui, monsieur ? fit-elle poliment.

Il paraissait excédé par la situation. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à entrer et à fermer la porte derrière elle.

— Nous avons un petit problème, expliqua ce dernier lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Notre bon ami Wang a faussé compagnie au reste de l'équipe qui joue, je le rappelle, dans moins de quatre heures à Kenmare. Et vous ne devinerez jamais pour quelle raison.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers le joueur chinois, qui s'était mis à faire nerveusement les cent pas.

— Nouveau gardien ! s'écria-t-il avec un accent très prononcé. Nouveau gardien !

— Quoi ? fit Riley ahurie.

— Il semblerait qu'une rumeur idiote courre dernièrement dans nos rangs, répondit MacGrigor froidement. Quelqu'un aurait répété à ce cher Wang que nous pourrions engager un nouveau gardien.

Quinn se sentit pâlir. C'était tout simplement impossible, personne n'était au courant. A part, Owen, elle et le président. Et les personnes présentes lors du rendez-vous, à savoir, Percy Weasley et… son frère. Ainsi que le principal concerné. Olivier Dubois. Mais il n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à faire ça.

— Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu insinuer de telles choses ! se défendit-elle. Je vous assure que…

— A vrai dire, je m'en moque, l'interrompit le président. Vous allez me gérer _ça_, marmonna-t-il en désignant le joueur chinois. Vous me l'avez fait signer…

— Ce n'est pas moi, rectifia-t-elle. C'est Owen.

Son collaborateur avait fait de l'Extrême-Orient et l'Asie sa spécialité.

— Oui, mais il n'est pas là, répliqua le président en se levant de son fauteuil. A vous de vous en occuper…

Voyant du mouvement et ne comprenant que partiellement ce qui a été dit, Wang s'énerva et ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité.

— Du calme, mon garçon, du calme, soupira MacGrigor avec un sourire encourageant et en lui posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule. Tu vas régler ça avec Miss Riley.

— Mais… bégaya cette dernière. Mais, je ne parle pas chinois.

Le président se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Oui, ça aurait pu vous aider, avoua-t-il à regret. Mais j'avais aussi sincèrement pensé qu'en huit mois, lui aurait appris l'anglais.

Il quitta le bureau sous les protestations de Wang, qui une fois la porte fermée se tourna vers Riley. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire forcé. Elle n'avait que quelques heures pour le convaincre (et lui faire comprendre) qu'il était temps de rentrer dans les rangs.

Plus une punition qu'une véritable mission.

**oOoOo**

— Le Ministère ?

Puck confirma d'un hochement de tête.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? grommela Livingstone renfrognée. J'ai plus important à faire en ce moment…

Pénélope s'abstint de tout commentaire. Gérer les sorties de route d'Ellis était primordial (c'était d'ailleurs l'objet de cette concertation) mais elle était prête à parier qu'à cet instant précis, la présidente songeait en réalité à ce qui se passait sur l'écran face à eux, où était retransmis la partie (les Falcons menaient de 50 points, Davies était loin de briller).

— Hum… Je crois qu'il est là pour les balais.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le regard de la présidente ne s'éclaire.

— Ah ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire ravi. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Qu'il attende un petit peu. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que nous avons attendu.

L'avocat esquissa un petit sourire et se chargea de faire patienter le gratte-papier. Livingstone reprit un air grave avant de se tourner vers Pénélope.

— Jeune fille, je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée.

Deauclaire ne se formalisa pas de cette appellation, ni de l'attention en apparence distraite que la présidente lui portait. Livingstone gardait, en toutes occasions, un œil sur ce qui se passait dans le Nid, malgré la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés.

— C'est un risque à prendre, reconnut Pénélope. Nous ne savons pas vraiment quel en sera l'effet mais… tout ce que nous mettons en place en ce moment ne fait pas le poids, malheureusement.

En dépit des efforts de Roger, pourtant très investi dans sa thérapie, la foule ne prêtait l'oreille qu'aux déclarations chocs du _Daily Wizard_. Affligeant, Pénélope le pensait. Mais les gens, après une dure journée de travail, avaient envie d'entendre du léger et du croustillant. Saint-Roger ne parvenait pas à les passionner. Tout le contraire de Roger le débauché.

— Si c'est le seul média qui nous permet d'avoir cette portée, reprit-elle, je pense que nous devrions l'envisager.

Quittant des yeux le match retransmis, preuve que cette fois-ci, le moment était crucial, la présidente Livingstone la dévisagea avec gravité. Bien sûr, cette possibilité avait été évoquée dès le début, on ne l'avait jamais vraiment mise de côté. Mais cela signifiait se rabaisser. La rumeur enflait ces derniers jours. Ellis aurait parlé et aurait choisi pour cela un journaliste du _Daily Wizard_, celui-là même que Pénélope avait dû se résoudre à laisser entrer en conférence de presse. Si l'on voulait mettre un terme à tout ça, Roger aurait sûrement aussi à lui parler.

— Il va falloir que Davies l'accepte, objecta toutefois la présidente.

— Si vous le lui ordonnez, il le fera, rétorqua Pénélope immédiatement.

Un sourire échappa à l'écossaise. Elle pouvait contraindre ses joueurs à faire n'importe quoi. Dans cette étrange relation qu'ils entretenaient, la confiance quasi-absolue, une foi aveugle parfois résignée, s'était instaurée.

— _Vous_ le lui annoncerez, précisa Livingstone.

Pénélope sourit à son tour. Roger allait détester l'idée. Mais elle se chargerait de la lui faire accepter. Ce n'était pas gagné. Visiblement, Livingstone avait encore envie de la tester. Ou simplement de lui compliquer la vie.

— Il y a malgré tout un vrai risque à ne pas négliger, jugea-t-elle bon de rappeler. Ce Darwin qui nous a demandé l'interview…

— … est celui qui a fait éclater le scandale du Toxico, je sais, répondit la présidente sombrement. Une vraie plaie…

— Il vaudrait mieux vous assurer qu'il n'ait aucun squelette à déterrer, reprit Pénélope d'un air entendu.

Livingstone la considéra un instant. Puis son attention fut détournée par ce qui se passait dans le stade.

— Ne vous en faites donc pas pour moi, mademoiselle Deauclaire, soupira-t-elle amusée. Quelque chose me dit que c'est plutôt notre Roger qui aurait des choses à cacher.

La procédure à suivre vint naturellement. On signifierait dès à présent au journaliste en question qu'il aurait l'interview. La date serait en revanche fixée ultérieurement. Cela leur permettrait d'avoir une carotte pour l'appâter ou le calmer. De plus, Roger pourrait s'y préparer. Lui l'éternel bavard commencerait à regretter que cela soit son activité préférée.

Cette décision prise, la présidente libéra Pénélope, lui laissant disposer du reste de son après-midi. Avec le gratte-papier du Ministère, elle risquait d'être pas mal occupée. L'ancienne Serdaigle sourit à l'idée du choc qui se préparait.

Quittant son siège, elle hésita un instant à rentrer directement à la maison. Le match pouvait se terminer rapidement. Allait-elle attendre Roger ou lui annoncer la nouvelle plus tard ? La rencontre pouvait s'éterniser comme elle pouvait s'achever dans la seconde. Pénélope était prête à parier que si elle rentrait, ce serait pour être rappelée en urgences dans la minute suivante. Fatiguée, elle choisit malgré tout de courir le risque. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Elle sortit et tira doucement la porte derrière elle.

— Vous pouvez entrer, la présidente est…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, un léger sursaut, et se retrouva plaquée à la porte du bureau. Pénélope se sentit pâlir et peina à déglutir. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir directement transplané (bien entendu, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, c'est le comble de l'impolitesse... Livingstone l'aurait tout simplement étripée). Bien qu'assis, l'homme face à elle sembla tomber de sa chaise. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment et se leva. Tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Tout aussi choqué.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Pénélope Deauclaire n'avait pas croisé le chemin de Percy Weasley. Ils avaient tout fait pour s'éviter.

— Salut, marmonna Percy le visage rougeoyant.

Encore abasourdie, Pénélope ne trouva pas la force de réagir. Elle se sentit rougir, autant de gêne qu'à cause des souvenirs cuisants de leur passé. Elle tenta de parler mais ne parvint qu'à bégayer. La voix de la présidente le ramena à la réalité.

— DAVIES ! La tête ! Vise la tête ! Espèce de…

La suite de jurons la fit tressaillir. Flint avait sûrement dû s'approcher de trop près. Touchant à nouveau terre, Deauclaire sortit finalement de sa stupeur. Les rouages de son cerveau s'ébranlèrent. Elle prit conscience du silence et du malaise qui s'était installé.

— Elle… elle t'attend.

Elle fit un pas de côté et se maudit de baisser la tête, embarrassée. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Pas sans repenser à la trahison, au choix qu'il avait fait. A sa fameuse Audrey. Percy avança, lui aussi les yeux rivés au sol, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Évidemment, il travaillait toujours au Ministère.

Cette histoire de vol de réglages ne pouvait pas leur causer de tort, bien au contraire, alors elle l'avait laissée filer.

Elle aurait dû faire preuve de curiosité.

Ils risquaient tous les deux de le payer.

**oOoOo**

Roger détestait les mouettes.

De manière générale, il détestait jouer au-dessus de l'eau. Rien ne valait un bon match à l'intérieur des terres. A l'abri du vent violent et des courants.

Autant dire que Roger détestait le Nid. Tout le monde vantait le point de vue légendaire qu'il offrait (par temps clair, on pouvait voir la France, l'Irlande et le Pays de Galles). Roger n'y voyait que le froid, le vent et la possibilité d'aller s'écraser une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, sur des rochers.

A en croire l'affichage du stade, la partie durait depuis presque deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles il avait lutté pour contrôler les trajectoires de son balai. Deux heures durant lesquelles il avait finalement très peu marqué (deux, peut-être trois buts, il ne s'en souvenait même pas). Deux heures durant lesquelles Flint ne l'avait pas lâché.

Sérieusement. Comme si le tabasser avant de décoller ne lui avait pas suffi. Ok, plaisanter à propos de sa femme, qu'il ne connaissait même pas, n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il avait fait de plus intelligent dernièrement. Mais Flint n'aurait pas pu se contenter de l'ignorer, comme Roger lui-même voulait au départ le faire ? Non, il avait fallu que l'autre abruti le provoque et essaye de jouer au plus malin. Chose qu'il n'était naturellement pas.

Alors, deux heures durant, ce crétin l'avait empêché de jouer, le collant au train, le frappant dès qu'il le pouvait. Lui parlant. De Dubois. En plein milieu d'un match, sous l'œil d'un stade entier et des caméras.

Le jour de la distribution des cerveaux, Flint n'était visiblement pas là.

Et comme si ça n'avait pas suffit, les supporters de Falmouth avaient eux aussi décidé de s'en prendre à lui. Quelque part, c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire dans tout cela. Passaient encore les « Bébés » et autres chants de supporters dérivés. Ils n'avaient rien inventé. Roger, quoi que très vexé, finissait pas s'y habituer.

Mais entendre reprendre en chœur, par un stade entier, « _Femme bafouée_ », c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

Aux premières notes du refrain, Roger, pourtant bien lancé, sentit le Souaffle lui échapper.

_Je suis une femme bafouééééée._

_Je ne veux plus de toi à mes côtés._

_Tes mots d'amour je les ai oubliés._

_Un jour où l'autre tu finiras par payer_

C'était un affront innommable fait au monde de la musique. Un véritable crime contre la civilisation.

Du coin de l'œil, Roger se vit apparaître sur l'écran géant. Il avait l'air surpris. Profondément choqué. Un joueur de l'équipe adverse lui passa devant, le Souaffle sous le bras, sans qu'il puisse réagir.

Inger devait jubiler, elle l'avait sa vengeance. A cause d'elle, il venait de perdre pied devant tout le monde. Un stade entier venait de reprendre sa stupide chanson. Il ne fallait pas l'encourager.

— Tu fais moins le malin, cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

Poussant sur son pied droit, Roger fit faire un demi-tour à son balai et se trouva face à Flint.

— Tu veux vraiment faire ça, maintenant ?

— Je suis pas en train de perdre.

— T'es surtout en train de rien foutre, ouais, ricana Roger en lui tournant le dos.

Flint anticipa sa fuite et vint se placer devant lui.

— Je peux jouer à ça longtemps. Épargne-toi ça et dis-moi la vérité.

On en était plus au stade du « il est toujours en vie ? », « il est où ? » ou « il fait quoi ? ». Ce type était en train de mettre en danger leurs deux carrières (bien malgré lui, Roger finissait par craindre pour la sienne), sous les yeux de la nation sorcière entière, pour savoir ce que Dubois avait dit.

Par _peur_ de ce que Dubois avait dit.

Roger esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait tout-puissant désormais. Voilà donc ce que devait ressentir Olivier.

— C'est plutôt à toi de me dire la vérité, désormais.

Flint pâlit brutalement et dérouté, lui laissa l'occasion de s'échapper. Roger prit de l'altitude pour avoir rapidement une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Une rafale manqua de le désarçonner. Ses coéquipiers étaient à l'attaque, il descendit dans la mêlée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria Nixon, repoussant d'un coup de batte un Cognard qui le menaçait.

— Rien, c'est l'autre tache qui ne veut pas me lâcher…

— Faut que tu te débarrasses de lui, sérieux, reprit son coéquipier américain. Ils ont 110 points d'avance. Il faut les arrêter et recoller au score. Fais ton boulot et ne t'occupes plus de lui, ok ? lui cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Roger se porta au secours d'Halfpenny, écarta un joueur d'un coup d'épaule, réceptionna la passe que Cruz, titularisé à la place d'Ellis lui avait faite. Il avait devant lui un véritable boulevard. Il s'élança sans réfléchir.

La collision eut lieu sur le flanc droit. Brutale. Déloyale. L'arbitre siffla. Roger secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. La faute fut rapidement jouée. Déjà ses coéquipiers s'étaient éloignés.

— Non mais t'es taré ! hurla-t-il en tentant de décrocher son balai de celui de Flint.

— Dis-moi, siffla ce dernier les dents serrés.

— Il n'a rien dit à propos de toi.

Soulagé, le joueur des Falcons le relâcha. Roger en avait plus qu'assez. A bout, plutôt de que partir, il préféra enfoncer le clou.

— Il en a rien à foutre de toi. T'existes plus.

Flint le dévisagea, surpris. Comme si cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Comme s'il était l'unique raison de vivre d'Olivier, comme si ce statut de pire ennemi avait quelque chose de particulier. Roger savoura par avance qu'il allait avouer.

— Il va rejouer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

— Il a été contacté par une recruteuse, tu la connais je crois. Il a décidé de revenir dans le Championnat.

— C'est pas vrai, murmura Flint effrayé.

— Me crois pas, répliqua Roger en haussant les épaules. C'est pas mon problème après…

En l'espace d'une seconde, Flint avait parcouru les deux mètres qui les séparaient et l'avait attrapé par le col de la robe.

— Tu mens ! s'écria-t-il hors de lui, alors que les hurlements des supporters ne tardèrent pas à les envelopper, preuve que l'attention était portée sur eux désormais (ils avaient raté le coup de poing du couloir, ils ne voulaient pas manquer celui-là).

Derrière le visage rubicond de Flint, Roger aperçut l'écran géant. Les Attrapeurs venaient de plonger. Il perçut un cri loin au-dessus d'eux, en reconnut la voix et comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il repoussa Flint d'un coup de coude en plein visage à l'instant où le sifflement se fit entendre. Le joueur de Falmouth, se tenant le nez et légèrement hébété, regarda autour de lui, surpris par la violence dont Roger avait fait preuve.

Le Cognard fit le reste du travail pour lui.

L'avant du balai atteint, Flint fut contrait de descendre en altitude et de se poser.

L'arbitre siffla, autant la faute que l'arrêt de la partie. Le Vif d'or avait été attrapé, les Wanderers l'emportaient de tout juste dix points.

Roger remercia d'un geste de la main Nixon pour avoir tenu parole. C'était la seconde fois que ces petites bêtes là lui sauvaient la mise.

Il se vit apparaître sur l'écran géant et repensa à ce qu'avait dit Pénélope.

Être charmant.

Il retira ses lunettes et adressa un petit signe de la main à la caméra. Il se surprit même à apprécier le vent.

**oOoOo**

— L'homme aux Cognards, ricana Dubois en reprenant l'expression du commentateur. Excellent. Et tout à fait Roger, ça.

Il se tourna vers Charlie, resté jusque là silencieux. Ce dernier l'observa avant de se lever avec mauvaise humeur.

— Y a forcément un truc, grogna le rouquin, Flint a sabordé le match de son équipe.

Olivier soupira d'aise. C'était tellement prévisible et risible. Il l'aurait parié. Il songea d'ailleurs qu'il l'avait fait.

— Tu as perdu ton pari. Tu as une dette envers moi désormais, claironna-t-il ravi.

Charlie, passant derrière lui pour rejoindre la cuisine, lui donna un coup sur la tête.

— On va dire qu'on est quitte désormais, pas vrai ?

Ok, Weasley lui en avait _légèrement_ voulu. Olivier chassa cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Peu importait. Il devait savourer la première de ses victoires. Profiter de cet air terrorisé qu'il avait brièvement perçu sur les traits de l'autre enfoiré.

Dire qu'il ne s'était pas méfié. Olivier savait pourtant que Roger n'aurait aucun scrupule à en profiter.

Rester à voir comme Flint gérerait tout ça désormais.

**oOoOo**

Percy avait l'intention de mettre de côté un instant sa légendaire éthique et sa non moins célèbre conscience professionnelle. Tant pis pour le secret de l'enquête, il fallait absolument qu'il parle de tout ça à ses frères.

La Livingstone était aussi folle que la rumeur le disait. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle était invraisemblable. Comme à son habitude, il travaillait sans note mais aujourd'hui le regrettait. Pas pour le contenu, somme toute assez faible, même si elle avait promis plus d'action la prochaine fois, mais pour la forme. Certaines formules auraient mérité la postérité.

Il sortit du bureau, épuisé par l'entretien, quand Livingstone le mit à la porte une fois le match terminé. Étrangement, elle avait accepté sa demande de parler à Davies. C'était la première fois qu'on le laissait approcher un joueur. Elle lui avait aussi clairement fait comprendre qu'il aurait d'autres chats à fouetter et qu'un autre rendez-vous serait nécessaire mais elle l'avait malgré tout autorisé à rejoindre les vestiaires où l'équipe n'allait pas tarder à transplaner, auréolée d'une nouvelle victoire.

Malgré les indications qu'on lui avait données, il se perdit en chemin et mit son orgueil de côté pour demander sa route. Un homme très serviable décida de l'escorter. Lorsque Percy s'étonna du silence qui régnait ici malgré la victoire, il lui expliqua que tout le monde devait attendre que l'entraîneur relâche les joueurs avant de fêter quoi que ce soit.

Percy en fut soulagé, Davies n'avait donc pas encore filé. Il remercia son guide qui lui montra la porte et réalisa que quelqu'un était assis sur l'un des banc du couloir.

Pénélope.

La tête basse, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mal à l'aise, il hésita un moment, il pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer et revenir une autre fois. Il hésita une seconde de trop. Pénélope leva les yeux dans sa direction, avant d'à nouveau les ramener vers sol.

— Hé, fit-il doucement en approchant.

— Hé… répondit-elle faiblement.

Toujours sans le regarder, elle poussa son sac à main, lui libérant la place pour s'asseoir. Percy réfléchit longuement (la pire des idées, si jamais Audrey l'apprenait…) et finit par se poser. Le silence lui fut insupportable, il ressentit le besoin de se justifier.

— On m'a autorisé à parler à Davies, expliqua-t-il. Tu sais, c'est moi qui…

— Tu es en charge de la plainte sur les balais, je l'avais deviné, répondit-elle avec un sourire faible. Tu dois être content. C'est passionnant, non ?

Percy acquiesça de la tête sans y mettre réellement de cœur. Pourquoi tout le monde était persuadé que c'était intéressant ? Bon, ça l'était. Mais comme tout ce qu'il faisait toujours en vérité.

— Ça s'est bien passé avec Livingstone ? poursuivit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë.

Il ne sut que répondre. On l'avait mis en garde contre l'écossaise mais finalement, rien n'aurait pu le préparer au discours qu'elle avait tenu. Mais qui avait le mérite d'être vrai et de refléter le fond de sa pensée.

— Elle est folle, pas vrai ? ajouta Pénélope avec un sourire, osant pour la première fois lui faire face. Mais c'est ça qui rend les choses amusantes.

— Tu travailles ici ? fit Percy surpris.

— Oui, soupira-t-elle. On m'a envoyée en mission.

— Toujours dans la communication ?

— Toujours, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste avant de reprendre d'un ton plus léger. Je m'occupe de gérer les petits problèmes de Roger Davies.

— Sérieusement ? s'étonna Percy les sourcils froncés.

— Oui. L'infidélité, le bavardage incessant… J'ai l'impression d'être retournée à Poudlard, dix ans en arrière. Je devrais peut-être ressortir mon badge de préfète, en vérité.

Percy laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Il était amusant de voir comme le passé prenait le pas sur le présent désormais. Amusant n'était pas le terme tout compte fait. Effrayant semblait plus approprié.

Dubois était revenu dans sa vie, Quinn dans celle de Charlie, Roger dans celle de Pénélope (dans un contexte différent, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux… et il ne s'était non plus rien passé entre Dubois et lui). Et voilà désormais que Pénélope faisait une entrée forcée dans la sienne. Dans le lieu le plus improbable qui soit et au moment où personne ne s'y attendait.

Il jeta un regard à celle qui avait partagé sa vie durant des années et comprit à la voir légèrement secouer la tête qu'elle pensait comme lui. Il eut un pincement au cœur et repensa à son frère Charlie. C'était toujours difficile de revoir quelqu'un qu'on avait beaucoup aimé, avec qui on avait presque tout traversé. Le plus dur en tous cas. En quatre ans, Pénélope avait mûri, comme lui mais physiquement, n'avait pas tant changé. Ironiquement, Dubois ne cessait de lui en parler (à croire que ce foutu drogué savait que cela arriverait) et de le tanner pour savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient quittés. Percy lui savait.

Cette simple idée le rembrunit et il s'empressa de faire taire sa culpabilité naissante. Se sentant observée (tout à ses pensées, Percy la regardait sans vraiment la voir), elle se redressa et reprit.

— Tu as l'air en forme.

— Oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, soupira Percy.

— Je… J'avais bien reçu ton invitation pour le mariage mais… je n'étais pas disponible ce jour-là.

Pénélope et lui avaient tout traversé. Il n'avait eu qu'elle durant les pires années, quand les siens ne voulaient plus entendre parler de lui, quand il avait perdu par son attitude beaucoup de ses amis. Malgré tout, Pénélope était restée, le soutenant sans jamais l'épargner. Quand les choses avaient changé, que la guerre s'était achevée, ils avaient commencé à se déchirer. Les disputes, toujours plus violentes, le retour des siens, l'amour qui commence à s'étioler…

Quand Percy avait rencontré Audrey, il n'avait pas pu lutter. Audrey représentait le renouveau qu'il recherchait, lui offrait l'occasion de faire table rase du passé. Pénélope, malgré l'amour qui lui portait, le ramenait sans même le vouloir aux heures noires des dernières années et à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Il avait cédé à l'attrait de la nouveauté et n'avait pas réussi à le lui cacher.

Percy s'était entraîné à la détester durant des semaines, encouragé par les réactions de sa fratrie. Le choix qu'il avait fait lui paraissait ainsi plus simple à justifier. Mais il n'y était jamais vraiment arrivé. Il avait perdu trop de temps à haïr les gens alors qu'il se trompait. Il avait fini par accepter la triste vérité : Pénélope n'avait rien fait. Elle était comme elle l'avait toujours été, comme il l'avait toujours aimé. Tout était de sa faute. Au fond, c'était de lui, et seulement de lui que le problème venait. En changeant, il l'avait trahie, peut-être plus qu'avec Audrey.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. J'avais compris.

Sa réponse n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

— Je comptais répondre mais… le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est.

Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Le malaise de Pénélope l'atteignit à son tour.

Par chance, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit avec violence avant qu'il n'ait eu à répondre. Les joueurs semblaient pressés de sortir des vestiaires et d'enfin laisser éclater leur joie.

— Je dois toucher deux mots à Roger, si tu permets, dit-elle poliment avant de se lever.

En tant que conseillère, il voyait mal comment lui refuser ça.

Pénélope se dirigea vers Davies, lorsqu'il sortit à son tour du vestiaire. Celui-ci lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de porter la main à sa joue tuméfiée et de prendre un air martyrisé. Les choses n'avaient vraiment pas changé. Dire que Davies était resté en contact avec Dubois durant toutes ces années… Percy réalisa que c'était en fait de ça qu'il avait envie de lui parler.

Lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, Roger pâlit et parut paniqué. Dur de ne pas imaginer que cela concernait leur ami drogué. Si Percy en personne venait lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il interrogea même Pénélope à ce sujet. Du moins, c'est ce qui avait semblé à Percy. C'est ce qu'il avait compris quand ils s'étaient tournés vers lui. A moins que quelque chose entre ces deux là ne lui ait échappé... Quoi qu'il en soit, Roger parut soudainement soulagé et se mit à plaisanter.

Percy préféra rentrer. Il verrait Davies seul, une autre fois. Parler à Pénélope était étrange et douloureux. Ça le serait plus encore en présence de quelqu'un qui savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il s'éloigna en adressant un signe de la main à Pénélope, dont le seul crime avait été d'avoir longtemps été d'accord avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "A la une de la presse"


	16. A la une de la presse

**CHATON**

Merci, merci pour tous vos messages! On approche doucement de la fin désormais et beaucoup de choses restent en suspens... (des éléments de réponses sont déjà sortis mais sont parfois passés inaperçus). Soyez certains que les révélations approchent ! Ouvrez l'œil, on ne sait jamais !  
>J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes. Grâce à vous, Chaton vient de passer le cap des 200 commentaires (ce qui était totalement inespéré et qui après ces mois d'écriture est une superbe récompense ! ^^).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<br>**

Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Ferris** - **son bras droit**  
><strong>Irina Dustin** - **entraîneur des Falmouth Falcons (équipe de Marcus Flint)**  
><strong>Demetra Blishwick - épouse de Marcus Flint  
>Jonas Pennington - journaliste au <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>  
>Ann Driscoll - journaliste au <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>  
>Liam Tucci<strong> -<strong> éditorialiste au _Quidditch Magazine**  
><strong>_Darwin - journaliste au _Daily Wizard_  
>Moïra Sander - journaliste au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Gilda Green - Rédactrice en chef au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>A la une de la presse<strong>

**oOoOo**

**LE CALVAIRE D'ELLIS**

(_Daily Wizard_, édition du 18 mai 2004)

_« Livingstone a décidé de ruiner ma carrière ». C'est par cette déclaration choc que Walter Ellis a tenu à commencer notre entrevue. S'il a souhaité rencontrer notre journaliste, c'est pour que la vérité éclate, que le peuple sorcier entende ce qu'il a à dire. Les Wanderers sont, comme peut-être d'autres clubs dans notre beau pays, à ses yeux, une véritable machine à tuer, brisant joueurs, ambitions et créativité. Assoiffés de résultats, les présidents se pensent au dessus des lois, usent et abusent de leur influence et de leur argent, et infligent à leurs « employés » des tortures autant psychologiques que physiques, relevant du harcèlement moral et de la pure cruauté. Walter Ellis envisage de porter plainte._

_Avant cela, il a tenu à se confier et à revenir sur ce qu'il s'est, selon lui, réellement passé._

_(suite de l'article p.3)_

**oOoOo**

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, pas vrai ?

Pénélope fronça les sourcils, loin d'apprécier le ton tout à fait déplacé sur lequel venait de lui répondre Roger. Elle lui avait pourtant calmement présenté l'idée, en pesant chaque mot.

D'accord, cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Mais qu'elle sache, c'était une éventualité que tout le monde avait gardé sous le coude, que tout le monde avait envisagé. Même lui, le grand Roger…

Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à elle comme ça. On ne tirait pas sur le messager.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. On avait sorti sur la pelouse du terrain les appareils de musculation pour une séance de décrassage. Les joueurs et les préparateurs-physique n'avaient pas paru plus perturbés que ça par le brusque éclat de voix de Davies. En sueur, il avait posé les altères et s'était assis sur le banc.

— Ça ne te tuera pas, Roger ! répliqua-t-elle agacée.

Loin de le rassurer, cela le fit exploser.

— Tu _plaisantes_ ? Ça fait des semaines que chaque jour, ils me font passer pour n'importe quoi en une de leur journal ! Ils ont cru et répété, mot pour mot, ce qu'Ellis et Inger déblatéraient ! Mot pour mot, Deauclaire ! Chaque jour, j'attends en tremblant la prochaine connerie qu'ils pourront inventer. Tu as lu celui d'aujourd'hui, non ? Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai envie de leur parler ?

— On n'a pas le choix. Comme tu le dis si bien, ça fait des semaines et on continue de parler de toi ! Pas comme on le voudrait ! Tu as beau te flageller, te repentir, ça ne suffit pas à renverser ça. Tu as le choix. Soit tu as les épaules pour supporter ça et on laisse faire, en prenant le risque que ça empire, et soyons lucide, ça empirera. Soit tu y mets un arrêt définitif. En acceptant l'interview.

Davies la dévisagea un instant.

— J'ai vraiment le choix ? marmonna-t-il suspicieux.

— Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua Pénélope sèchement. Livingstone l'a déjà décidé.

Le jeune homme parut soudainement abattu. Sa déception toucha Pénélope. Roger devait bien se douter que sa présidente l'y forcerait. Elle était toute-puissante. Une chose sur laquelle Ellis n'avait pas menti.

— On fait ça pour ton bien, Roger, reprit-elle avec douceur pour le consoler, en prenant place à ses côtés sur le banc de musculation.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

— Tu parles, soupira-t-il amer. Vous pensez au club avant tout...

— Ne dis pas ça, protesta Pénélope avant d'admettre. Ok, j'avoue que l'intérêt de ta présidente se porte uniquement sur le club, mais ça se comprend, pas vrai ? En revanche, je t'assure que je prends aussi à cœur tes intérêts.

Dubitatif, Roger scruta son visage, à la recherche d'un élément lui permettant de dire qu'elle mentait. Pénélope se sentit vexée par son air surpris. C'était tout de même la raison pour laquelle elle avait été engagée ! Et elle n'était pas cruelle, quoi que les gens puissent raconter.

— Tu es sur la voie de la rédemption, il faut bien t'aider, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Dis-toi que ça fait partie de ta thérapie. Admettre que tu as un problème, dire la vérité, ou un truc du genre.

— La base, quoi…

— Exactement. Et ça te permettra en plus d'avoir le beau rôle par rapport à eux deux.

— Parce qu'en plus, je n'aurai pas le droit de dire du mal d'eux ? s'écria-t-il horrifié.

— Tu es une victime dans tout ça, ne l'oublie pas.

Roger se rembrunit. Visiblement, jouer les hommes blessés ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

— Même à propos de la chanson ?

— Même à propos de la chanson.

— Même après ce qu'il a dit aujourd'hui ?

Pénélope ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais finit par se raviser. Ellis n'avait pas fini. Il avait impliqué Roger aujourd'hui dans sa petite vendetta et il y avait fort à croire qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là.

— Tu as lu ce qu'ils ont sorti aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Roger avec gravité, pour s'assurer que c'était bien le cas.

La bonne nouvelle l'avait cueillie au saut du lit. Avec un hibou de Ferris qui lui demandait de passer dans la matinée.

— Oui… Je vois Livingstone juste après, avoua-t-elle à regret. Mais je lui apporterai une bonne nouvelle. Tu as accepté.

Roger leva les yeux au ciel. Techniquement, il n'avait pas le choix, il avait à le digérer maintenant.

— Comment elle a pris ça ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

— Très bien, mentit-elle, tu t'en doutes, non ? D'après ce que je sais, elle a prit un rendez-vous avec un sorcier spécialisé en vaudou pour le maudire jusqu'à la vingtième génération. Et un mémo circule dans le club pour interdire quiconque de prononcer son nom.

Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans les yeux de Roger.

— Faut que j'arrive à me procurer une copie de ce machin…

— Ça ne fait que commencer, l'interrompit Pénélope avec sérieux. Et tu es intimement mêlé à tout ça, Roger, que tu le veuilles ou non. Donc, à ta place, je ferais ce qu'elle me demande. Et je ferais profil bas.

Il resta songeur un instant mais finit par acquiescer.

— Je suis content que tu sois là Deauclaire, vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire un peu trop avenant.

Pénélope le dévisagea, surprise, avant de se mettre à ricaner.

— Tu sais Roger, me faire les yeux doux ne te servira absolument à rien. Je suis vaccinée contre ça.

A Poudlard, c'était sa botte secrète. Roger la sortait dès que la situation commençait à s'envenimer. Auprès des filles, des profs, de ses coéquipiers… Ça avait commencé très tôt et avec Pénélope, ça n'avait que très rarement marché. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle ne s'était fait avoir qu'une fois. La première. Puis elle avait compris à qui elle avait vraiment à faire.

— Je sais... dit-il avec un sourire plus naturel désormais. Mais je le pense pour de vrai, cette fois.

Pénélope sursauta et détourna rapidement le regard. Ok, ça faisait deux fois maintenant. Elle s'efforça de respirer profondément. Rougir en cette occasion était totalement interdit. Bizarrement, et c'est ce qui l'inquiéta plus encore, Davies ne sembla pas en profiter. Avant, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour en rajouter.

— Tu sais, reprit-elle après s'être raclée la gorge. Le journaliste qu'ils vont envoyer est un coriace, donc il faudra que tu sois vraiment prêt.

— Charmant, c'est ça ?

— C'est un homme. Tu as donc un mince espoir qu'être mignon puisse marcher.

Roger soupira.

— Peu importe, ce sera vite réglé.

Pénélope allait le contredire, le mettre en garde avant de renoncer. Elle aurait tout le temps pour ça. Mieux valait ne pas le braquer pour l'instant. Davies tolérait à peine l'idée. Le temps de le mettre au courant du reste viendrait bien assez vite. Difficile de lui annoncer qu'il allait avoir à faire à l'homme qui avait réduit à néant Olivier.

Penser à Dubois l'attrista un bref instant. Elle ne le connaissait que très mal (une amitié étrange l'unissait à Percy et donc de fait, elle l'avait quelque peu fréquenté), fort heureusement d'ailleurs, mais sa chute, de héros en zéro, l'avait peiné.

— La date n'a pas été fixée, conclut-elle. On le fera quand tu seras prêt. Dis-toi simplement que ça fera partie de ta thérapie, on le justifiera comme ça. Ellis et Inger passeront définitivement aux oubliettes et tu en sortiras grandi...

— Si j'arrive à gérer le molosse, marmonna Roger.

— Tu es une intelligence supérieure, oui ou non ? se moqua Pénélope. Tu seras prêt à livrer ce combat.

— Et tu vas m'y aider…

Pénélope le dévisagea un instant. Ses yeux doux et son sourire éclatant étaient un peu trop suspects.

— Arrête, cette fois, tu le fais exprès !

**oOoOo**

**L'HOMME QUI MURMURAIT A L'OREILLE DES COGNARDS**

(_Quidditch Magazine_, édition du 18 mai 2004)

_Walter Ellis et Marcus Flint. Le même scénario en deux rencontres. Deux victimes des Cognards et de Roger Davies. Si le premier peut blâmer une étourderie qui lui vaut d'être toujours éloigné des terrains, le second a fait les frais d'une nouvelle stratégie du tandem Nixies (Nixon-Davies) et a dû dire adieu au millier de gallions que représentait son balai. A l'image de son match, Marcus Flint paie ici son manque d'implication et de concentration (voir le compte-rendu du match en p.5)._

_Les Cognards entreront-ils dans une nouvelle stratégie des Wanderers ? Feront-ils partie du renouveau de Roger Davies ?_

_Jamais deux sans trois à ce que l'on dit. Les bookmakers, eux, l'ont bien compris._

**oOoOo**

Jonas était assis sur _son_ fauteuil, nota Driscoll en entrant dans la salle de rédaction.

Un sourire amusé lui échappa. Le petit commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'aise. Un peu trop même… Il avait pourtant râlé tout ce qu'il savait lorsqu'on avait osé lui demander de retransmettre les dépêches. Depuis son coup d'éclat lors de la conférence de presse, le patron avait eu envie de le recadrer. Plus d'articles et d'interviews pour lui pendant un moment.

Ann n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Certes, le petit avait, sur le moment, outrepassé ses droits. Mais il avait eu raison. Il était le seul à avoir posé une vraie question.

— Messieurs, fit-elle en approchant.

Si Jonas sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds, Liam Tucci ne parut guère surpris.

— Ann, dit-il avec un sourire. Alors, le Ministère, hier ?

Elle laissa tomber son sac sur son bureau et prit place sur le siège que Jonas s'était empressé de lui céder.

— C'était le Ministère, répondit-elle dans un soupir. Tu sais ce que c'est. La commission de discipline a besoin de temps. Ils nous ont réunis pour simplement dire qu'ils décalaient la décision. Et ils ont mis des heures pour le faire. Sans plus de commentaires. Le mercato principal commence dans une vingtaine de jours. Si Flaquemare doit en être privé, ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher.

— Ça changerait tout pour tout le monde, approuva Tucci. Je doute que le Ministère soit prêt à s'y risquer…

Si Flaquemare était sanctionné, ce qu'ils méritaient, si le club était privé de recrutement, les stratégies de ventes et d'achats des autres clubs seraient totalement chamboulées. En retirant un gros client de la scène, les autres pourraient enfin s'exprimer. Toutes les cartes seraient redistribuées.

Driscoll avait tenté de parler au staff de Flaquemare. En vain évidemment.

Un avion en papier vint atterrir sur son bureau, le même se posa sur celui de son collègue. Jonas dut attraper le sien en vol. La seconde rencontre de la journée venait de se terminer. La série des matchs moyens continuaient. Après les résultats plutôt faibles de Wigtown et des Catapults (210 à 70, face à Kenmare), Appelby faisait match nul contre Tutshill.

— Du sang neuf ne fera pas de mal… Vivement le mercato, soupira-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Alors ? Comment s'est passé votre match, hier ? Le petit a été sage ?

Si Jonas protesta, indigné, Liam éclata de rire.

— Très ! En partant, je lui ai payé une glace.

— Ça ne m'amuse pas, répondit le jeune homme vexé.

— Il a été très bien, reprit Tucci avec sérieux. Il a fait le boulot qu'on lui demandait, sans envoyer une dépêche de trop ou déplacée…

— Vraiment ? fit Driscoll déçue. Dommage, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus drôle.

Principalement quand le match dure une douzaine d'heures et que le manque de sommeil commence à se faire sentir.

— J'ai vu les titres en passant. « L'homme aux Cognards », j'adore !

— C'est le _nouveau_ Davies, ricana Jonas.

— Il a fait un bon match. Si l'on considère le handicap qu'il avait, soupira Liam.

N'ayant pas encore vu les images du match, Driscoll avait eu du mal à y croire quand elle en avait entendu parler. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Marcus Flint ? Les commentateurs radio en avaient fait leurs choux gras.

— Flint est passé à côté de son match, reprit le journaliste.

— Il n'a _pas_ joué, rectifia Jonas.

Leurs confrères, ceux de la _Gazette_ notamment, l'avaient étrangement épargné. A croire que cela ne les avait pas choqués. Ou que les révélations du _Daily Wizard_ les avaient trop perturbés.

— Tu en as parlé ? demanda Driscoll.

— Je n'ai fait que ça, répondit Tucci avec un sourire.

Il lui passa le journal du matin qu'elle ouvrit à la page de l'édito.

« _Les observateurs s'interrogent encore sur la prestation de Marcus Flint durant cette rencontre. Absent en attaque, il s'est concentré sur la défense, marquant de très près Roger Davies. Difficile de voir dans ce choix stratégique incertain la volonté de l'entraîneur Irina Dustin. Difficile de comprendre les raisons qui ont pu motiver une telle décision. Car Davies n'était pas le joueur décisif de la partie, même si, compte tenu des circonstances, il s'en sort honorablement. Flint va devoir se reprendre. Il va devoir prouver à son entraîneur, ses coéquipiers et son public que ce match était une erreur. Qu'il a d'hors et déjà cher payée_ ».

Pour avoir lu la nouvelle trouvaille du _Daily Wizard_ à propos de Chaton, Driscoll avait dans l'idée que bien au contraire, il n'avait pas encore fini de la payer.

**oOoOo**

**BIEN FAIRE SON MARCHE**

(_Gazette du Sorcier_, édition du 18 mai 2004)

_Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais la saison des transferts vient de débuter… même si elle ne commencera officiellement que d'ici une quinzaine de jours. La période préliminaire est désormais ouverte et concerne les joueurs à ce jour sans club et les premiers contrats (sortis d'école ou de centre de formation)._

_Alors que les recruteurs et les agents sont au travail depuis des mois, la liste des joueurs susceptibles d'être sur le départ ne cesse de s'agrandir. La Ligue a repoussé hier sa décision concernant la sanction encourue par le club de Flaquemare suite à la tentative de transfert illégal de Walter Ellis._

_Si privation de période de recrutement il y avait, cela devrait changer bien des choses sur le marché._

_Notre journaliste fait le point sur les possibles départs et arrivées dans notre championnat._

**oOoOo**

— Je t'ai fait attendre, excuse-moi...

Percy prit place sous le regard désapprobateur d'Olivier.

— Toi, le roi de la ponctualité... Je suis _affreusement_ déçu, Percy. Tu as mal tourné. Vraiment mal tourné.

Percy n'avait pas fait exprès d'être en retard. Il avait été convoqué au septième étage pour faire état de l'avancée de son enquête, alors que dépendant du sixième, il n'avait absolument rien à y faire. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, au fond Percy en était conscient. Le chef du département craignait simplement qu'il ne froisse et ne vexe les puissants de la Ligue qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, commençaient déjà à râler. Détestant la manœuvre, Percy avait toutefois rapporté, de manière sommaire, ce qu'il avait trouvé et s'était étonné qu'on vienne se plaindre (à dire vrai, il n'avait pour l'instant absolument aucun élément). Sans plus d'explication, on l'avait relâché.

Alors, oui, s'il avait pu, Percy serait arrivé à l'heure, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il répondit à Dubois par un regard consterné. Venant de lui, ce type de critiques était un comble. Son ami esquissa un sourire amusé. Il est de bonne humeur, songea Percy. Il serait donc bon de se méfier.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? soupira-t-il après avoir commandé un thé.

Dubois prit un air exagérément peiné.

— Parce que maintenant, j'ai besoin d'une raison pour te contacter ?

Percy tressaillit légèrement. Il savait que Dubois le chambrait. Tout comme il savait également qu'il disait vrai. Percy avait été au chevet d'Olivier depuis son retour mais dernièrement, à cause d'Audrey... et son travail... il l'avait délaissé. Il ne manquait jamais de prendre des nouvelles auprès de Charlie, certes. Mais il ne l'avait plus vu depuis le restaurant, plus d'une semaine auparavant.

— Non, bien sûr que non, marmonna Percy, rougissant. Excuse-moi.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Percy. Tu passes ton temps à t'excuser.

Il avait gagné, il culpabilisait vraiment désormais. Mal à l'aise, Percy gesticula un instant sur sa chaise et fut ravi de la diversion lorsque la serveuse lui ramena une tasse de thé fumante. Sans y prendre garde, il se jeta dessus et se brûla la langue.

Au sourire de Dubois, il comprit que c'était ce que son ami souhaitait. La brûlure peut-être en moins… Foutu manipulateur celui-là. Une des choses que Percy avait apprises après le retour de Dubois était que ce qui rendait son vieil ami heureux avait peu de chances de réjouir le reste du monde. Comme en cet instant précis.

— Avoue que tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer ! marmonna Percy en reposant sa tasse.

Même s'il avait été touché par son invitation, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le simple plaisir de discuter avec lui qui le motivait. Olivier lui adressa un regard froid, avant d'esquisser un autre sourire.

— C'est vrai, dit-il avec lenteur pour faire durer le plaisir. J'ai trouvé un boulot.

S'étant préparé au pire, Percy n'eut pas à feindre son soulagement et sa joie. Si Dubois se mettait à travailler (et au jour d'aujourd'hui, tant pis si ce n'était pas dans la légalité), c'était le retour vers une vie normale.

Enfin, une vie normale avec la drogue.

Mais Percy veillerait à ce qu'Olivier puisse s'en sortir et conserver son emploi. Il lui devait bien ça.

Quoi que, vu son propre travail et l'aversion de sa femme pour son ami (comment Audrey avait-elle pu le trahir en révélant son secret devant la famille Weasley presque entièrement réunie ? Percy ne l'avait toujours pas digéré), il allait devoir légèrement déléguer. Si toutefois Charlie décidait de ne pas retourner en Roumanie.

Mais tout ça n'était que détail. Olivier avait décidé d'avancer. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Cette pensée à peine formulée, Percy devint soudainement plus suspicieux. Ce genre de décisions n'était pas vraiment dans l'esprit de l'Olivier nouveau. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

— Et tu vas travailler dans quoi ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Son ancien camarade de dortoir sembla savourer ces quelques instants. S'il ne sut cacher entièrement sa jubilation, il s'efforça néanmoins de rendre son annonce totalement dégagée.

— A ton avis ?

Percy fut heureux d'être déjà assis. Autrement, il se serait sûrement déjà écroulé.

— Tu vas… _rejouer_ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Olivier laissa échapper un sourire froid. Celui que Percy avait vite appris à détester. Ce n'était plus celui de l'ancien Dubois, il n'avait plus rien de chaleureux, de vivant. Ce sourire-là lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas idée de ce que cette annonce signifiait vraiment. Malgré tout, Percy choisit de prendre cela comme un signe encourageant.

— Du moins, on va essayer...

L'ancien préfet mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il ne lui posa donc pas la question qui aurait dû lui venir à l'idée.

— Tu féliciteras Charlie, reprit Dubois en regardant les gens de la table d'à côté. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour résister.

Le choc foudroya Percy une seconde fois.

— Tu... Tu vas signer avec Riley...

— Avec les Catapults, rectifia son ami les lèvres pincées. Elle n'est qu'une employée.

A cet instant précis, Percy aurait dû insister, se renseigner. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser passer ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard innocent. Mais trop heureux de cette nouvelle, il chassa de la main ces précisions inutiles. Ce n'était que du détail, ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Dubois allait le faire ? Après ce qu'il leur avait infligé lors de ce déjeuner, Percy avait pris ça comme un de ses jeux vicieux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu être sérieux. Sauf si c'était pour lui une autre façon de jouer.

— Tu vas vraiment signer ?

Il eut du mal à contrôler l'émotion de sa voix. Olivier, qui paraissait pourtant sur le point de se moquer, sembla se radoucir.

— Si je décroche.

— Évidemment. Ce n'est pas gagné.

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne put contester ce point-là.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, finit par soupirer Percy.

— Oh, merci, j'avoue que je ne savais plus dans quelle catégorie la classer.

L'ancien préfet chercha à lui témoigner ce que sa bassesse lui inspirait avant de renoncer. Il l'avait cherché.

— Tu ne diras rien à Charlie, hein ? marmonna Dubois. S'il te plaît…

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

— Je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'il me foute à la porte.

Il aurait pu le rassurer mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'il ait une vague idée de ce que Charlie pensait du retour de Riley dans sa vie. Et pour le coup, Percy n'en savait foutrement rien. Mieux valait garder ça secret. Au moins avant que le contrat ne soit signé. Et connaissant Olivier et sa nouvelle façon de s'amuser, cela pouvait aussi très bien ne jamais arriver. Charlie ne le mettrait certainement pas dehors (encore que, il n'en savait rien) mais est-ce que cela ne le pousserait pas à retourner en Roumanie ?

Percy se sentit soudainement épuisé. Cela faisait trop d'émotions dernièrement pour lui. Tout allait trop vite. Sentant poindre un vertige, il s'efforça d'inspirer calmement. Il plongea une cuillère dans le sucre et la vida dans son thé.

— Et ton enquête ? finit par demander Olivier, choisissant lui-même de changer de sujet.

— Je suis passé à Wigtown hier.

— Tiens donc ? Tu as vu l'homme aux Cognards dans ce cas ?

L'allusion lui échappa totalement, ce que Percy n'apprécia pas vraiment. Tout comme le regard atterré que lui adressa Dubois.

— Dire qu'à Poudlard, tu épluchais et commentais à haute-voix tous les matins la _Gazette_. Je parle de Roger. Roger Davies.

— Ah, ok... Oui. Enfin, je n'ai fait que le voir. Il était occupé.

— Une fille, je parie, ricana Dubois d'un air entendu.

Il y avait de ça. Seulement, Percy ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.

— Sexy ?

Il se mit à rougir, chose qu'Olivier interpréta sans mal.

— Pas qu'un peu apparemment, reprit-il intéressé. Chaude ? Comme son ex ?

Percy baissa les yeux vers le fond de sa tasse. Tout ça devenait très gênant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas comparer Pénélope à Inger Svenson. Non pas que Pénélope ne soit pas très désirable mais…

— Toi, tu te la ferais ? continua Olivier.

— C'était Pénélope, finit-il par marmonner.

— Pénélope ?

— Deauclaire.

Dubois éclata de rire. Son rire, le vrai.

— _Penny_ ? Roger Davies se fait Penny ? s'écria-t-il, s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs des clients alentours. Putain ! Il ne paie rien pour attendre celui-là !

— Il ne se « fait » pas Pénélope, rectifia précipitamment Percy, les lèvres pincées. Elle bosse chez les Wanderers en ce moment. Mission exceptionnelle. A cause de Davies. Truc d'image, je crois.

Il savait précisément ce qu'elle faisait là-bas mais refusait d'en dire trop. Mieux valait paraître indifférent et détaché. Le moins Dubois en saurait, le mieux ce serait.

— Davies est en contact rapproché avec Deauclaire et il me l'a caché. L'enfoiré...

— Il n'est pa… s'écria Percy agacé avant de se reprendre. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Olivier lui adressa un sourire en coin.

— Ça aurait tout changé, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Olivier, je ne suis pas Charlie, signala froidement Percy. Je n'accepterai pas que tu foutes ma vie en l'air parce que ça te fait plaisir.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait pour « foutre sa vie en l'air ». Dis toi que je n'ai fait que l'aider à avancer.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot, de toute évidence. Il n'arborerait pas un air ravi autrement.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Olivier le dévisagea lentement.

— C'est ce que tu crois... enfin, je suppose que c'est plutôt Penny qui a fait l'erreur de te laisser. Faudra que j'en touche un mot à Roger.

— Pitié, laisse Penn... laisse Pénélope en paix.

Il avait failli dire Penny. C'était un petit nom qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de prononcer désormais.

— Et ta femme ? Elle le sait ? M'est avis qu'elle va nettement moins apprécier ton job désormais, fit Dubois dans un ricanement moqueur.

— Tu es prié de ne rien lui dire. C'est moi qui le ferai.

Olivier finit par accepter, à regret. Il avait l'air de trouver très intéressante cette situation et comptait se faire un plaisir de l'envenimer.

— Alors, elle était comment ?

Percy le foudroya du regard.

— Comme quand on s'était quitté, tu es content ?

— Donc, toujours aussi mignonne ?

— Dubois, tu ne m'auras pas.

Olivier prit un air de victime et se préparait à se défendre quand Percy le prit de cours.

— Et ta femme et ta fille, elles sont comment, dis-moi ?

Les yeux du Dubois s'étrécirent et sa mâchoire se carra. Percy savait que c'était un coup bas, mais il n'avait que ça pour qu'il finisse par la fermer.

— Et tu viens juste de répondre à ma question, se contenta de répondre Olivier un sourcil haussé. Mais si j'étais toi, je me préparerai à mentir un peu mieux que ça. Pour ton épouse, dire que Penny n'a pas changé, ça ne suffira pas.

**oOoOo**

**UNE DAME DE COMPAGNIE D'UN GENRE PARTICULIER ?**

(_Daily Wizard_, édition du 18 mai 2004)

_Il faut voir d'un œil neuf le cocard qu'arborait Roger Davies en prenant son envol dans le Nid lors de la dernière journée du championnat. Des sources sûres ont confié à nos envoyés spéciaux qu'un différend dans le couloir menant à la zone d'envol entre le joueur des Wanderers et Marcus Flint serait à l'origine de cet hématome. Écopant d'un simple avertissement, Flint s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ces mêmes sources nous ont affirmé que le ton serait monté lorsque l'un des joueurs avait fait allusion à la mystérieuse Chaton._

_Il semblerait que cette dernière n'ait pas uniquement réservé ses faveurs à Roger Davies. Interrogés, les coéquipiers de deux joueurs ont refusé de donner plus d'informations. La rumeur qui courrait depuis quelques jours pourrait être donc vraie. Chaton serait-elle une dame de compagnie monnayant ses services au plus offrant ?_

**oOoOo**

La journée avait été longue et désagréable pour Marcus Flint. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait plus aucune bière au frais. Un peu d'alcool l'aurait aidé à tenir le coup. Il referma le frigo avec lenteur et découvrit Demetra sur le seuil de la cuisine, l'air passablement courroucée.

— Tu as vu une prostituée ? cria-t-elle furieuse.

Autant surpris par son hurlement que par la question qu'elle venait de lui poser, Marcus ne put lui répondre immédiatement. La stupeur le fit bégayer.

— Qu… Quoi ?

— C'est ce qu'ils disent !

Sa femme jeta alors sur la table de la cuisine un magazine. Son préféré, Marcus le reconnut à ses couleurs criardes et son gros titre racoleur.

— Le _Daily Wizard_ ? protesta-t-il indigné. Sérieusement ?

— Tu as vu une prostituée ? s'entêta-t-elle, refusant de l'écouter.

C'était totalement surréaliste. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment ce que ces abrutis écrivaient ? Si sa femme n'avait pas eu l'air aussi blessée, Marcus aurait pu trouver ça hilarant.

— Bien sûr que non ! se défendit-il. T'es pas bien !

Elle encaissa la moquerie et continua d'une voix froide.

— Alors pourquoi tu t'es battu avec lui ? demanda-t-elle le menton redressé.

— Il m'a cherché, soupira Flint fatigué.

— Et ?

Dire qu'à Poudlard, cette excuse serait parfaitement passée. Il avait même frappé Davies pour moins que ça.

— J'ai essayé de lui parler de Chaton, comme tu me l'avais demandé, et il t'a insultée. Excuse-moi d'avoir défendu ton honneur !

Son ironie ne passa pas.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Marcus Flint, dit Demetra d'une voix grondante. Tu n'es pas bête à ce point. Pas pour le faire pour cette simple raison alors que tu t'apprêtais à entrer sur le terrain.

Il la dévisagea un moment. Alors, tout ça n'était pas juste pour l'embêter ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'il puisse la tromper ? Avec une prostituée ? Avec Chaton ? C'était insensé.

— Je ne te trompe pas et je ne vois pas de prostituée.

— Dans ce cas, comment tu expliques ça ? s'écria-t-elle en montrant le journal. Comment tu expliques les articles ? Le _Daily Wizard_ et le _Quidditch Magazine_… ils… ils…

Blessée, elle s'interrompit. S'il devinait aisément le contenu du premier, Marcus avait lu l'article du second. Cette ordure de Tucci ne l'avait pas loupé et formulait de nombreuses hypothèses sur l'avertissement dont il avait écopé. Un journaliste tordu et l'emballement naturel des femmes à imaginer le pire (avec sa chance, c'était aussi une femme au _Daily Wizard_ qui était à l'origine de l'article), et le tour était joué.

— Toutes mes amies m'ont appelée, reprit sa femme attristée.

Tout fut soudainement plus clair pour Marcus. C'était surement le pire qui puisse arriver à Demetra. Il poussa un profond soupir. Le temps où elle s'inquiétait de sa petite santé (il avait tout de même pris un Cognard) n'était pas si loin (une dizaine d'heures, à peine) mais Flint le regrettait déjà.

— Et tu leur as dit quoi ? soupira-t-il blasé.

— Que ce n'était que des conneries, évidemment ! répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Qu'il ose poser la question parut réellement la vexer.

— Demetra, je ne te suis pas, marmonna Marcus perdu.

— Je sais que c'est faux. Mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire.

— Dans ce cas, c'est faux. J'ai simplement mal joué.

Elle accueillit cet aveu d'un hochement de tête, visiblement rassurée. Le retour au calme n'allait sûrement pas durer. Flint en profita pour rejoindre l'évier et se servir un verre d'eau. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être penché plus en avant sur la liste des courses à faire. Une bonne bière fraîche était maintenant plus que méritée.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? finit par demander son épouse avec douceur.

On lui avait posé un millier de fois la même question depuis la fin du match mais Flint ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. « Oh, Roger Davies m'a appris qu'Olivier Dubois était en train de faire son grand come-back. Vous savez, le Toxico que tout le monde a mis plus bas que terre, à tort je vous l'annonce, et qui va se faire un plaisir de faire éclater la vérité. ». Après ça, évidemment, il devrait annoncer à Demetra qu'il mettrait un terme à sa carrière, qu'il n'aurait plus aucune source de revenus, qu'ils seraient vraisemblablement ruinés et obligés de déménager.

Alors Marcus Flint refusa une fois de plus de dire la vérité.

— J'ai fait un choix stratégique.

— Un mauvais choix.

— Un mauvais choix stratégique, contente ? corrigea-t-il.

Pas entièrement, à en juger par la façon dont elle le dévisagea.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-il avec un sourire qu'il essaya de rendre rassurant. Ça ira. C'est passager.

— Je n'en suis pas certaine. Que tu sois énervé, ok. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu n'es pas d'un naturel serein, calme et joyeux. Tout le monde le sait. Mais ça va plus loin cette fois. Tes sautes d'humeur ne t'avaient jamais suivi sur les terrains.

— Et crois-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je vais _bien_.

— J'ai demandé à parler à ton entraîneur. Elle comprendra que…

Qu'il tape du poing sur la porte d'un placard la fit sursauter.

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'écria-t-il furieux. Ne t'avise pas de faire ça. Elle me mettrait sur le banc. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de _jouer_. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile. Sinon, je… Sans les primes de match, qu'est-ce qu'on deviendra ? On a besoin d'argent.

Sa réaction jouait contre lui. Demetra était habituée à ces accès de colère et ses éclats de voix. Plus que le haussement de ton, ce furent ses paroles qui la désarçonnèrent. Arguments décousus et difficiles à réellement justifier sans dire la vérité.

Son épouse parut sur le point de répondre avant de renoncer. Elle se détourna et rejoignit la pièce d'à côté. Marcus se sentit vaciller.

— Tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda-t-il en la suivant.

— Pour toi, répondit-elle, peinée.

— C'est ce que tu crois.

Il récupéra sa veste dans l'entrée et transplana. Il devait boire quelque chose. Il s'était retenu toute la journée. Il avait résisté aux articles incendiaires, aux reproches de ses coéquipiers, aux rumeurs et à Chaton la prostituée.

Mais ce qu'avait fait Demetra, c'était encore pire que tout ça. S'il ne jouait plus, il s'effondrerait.

Il avait besoin de boire pour oublier.

**oOoOo**

**L'INCROYABLE VAGUE DANOISE**

(_Gazette du sorcier_, page musicale, édition du 18 mai 2004)

_On ne pariait pas grand-chose sur la reconversion musicale d'Inger Svenson, l'ancien top model danois, qui s'est dernièrement lancée dans la chanson. Pourtant, c'est bien son titre « Femme bafouée » qui fait une entrée fracassante dans le top des ventes de la semaine, égalant ainsi l'excellent démarrage du nouveau titre des Bizarr's Sisters : « Comme un Strangulot hors de l'eau »._

_Bien malgré lui, Roger Davies n'est pas étranger à cela._

_Un titre touchant, aux paroles simples mais qui transpirent de vérité. Serions-nous toutes des femmes bafouées ?_

**oOoOo**

En attendant le retour de son mari, Audrey s'était promis de ne pas faire de scène. Il était tendu dernièrement. Il avait de nouvelles responsabilités. Le drogué le préoccupait.

Elle avait commis une erreur au Terrier, qu'il ne lui avait pas totalement pardonnée, elle s'en rendait compte. Alors, elle avait attendu, fait en sorte que le dîner ne soit pas trop froid. Elle s'était promis d'être patiente avec lui, de compatir, même lorsqu'il se mettrait à faire son « Percy ».

Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire, lui assura que le retard n'était pas si important (presque deux heures tout de même). Audrey s'abstint de tout commentaire lorsqu'elle apprit que ce retard était dû à Olivier. Tout comme elle se retint de demander des ses nouvelles (cela aurait été trop suspect).

Elle prit place avec lui pour dîner. Elle ne le harcela pas de questions, malgré son air tourmenté, comme elle aurait pu le faire un autre jour. Elle n'avait pas de raison de le faire.

La bombe éclata d'elle-même.

Il fut plus difficile pour Audrey de jouer par la suite à la petite femme modèle. Elle avait ramené ses mains sur ses genoux, pour que Percy ne les voie pas maltraiter sa serviette. Parce qu'évidemment, son mari était à l'affût de la moindre réaction.

— Et tu vas devoir travailler avec elle ? demanda-t-elle avec lenteur.

Il chercha à la rassurer avec un tel empressement qu'il en devint immédiatement suspect.

— A peine. Elle est à Wigtown pour s'occuper de réhabiliter Roger Davies et de museler Ellis. Donc, oui, je devrais sûrement la croiser mais ce ne sera pas mon interlocutrice privilégiée.

Et c'était supposé la convaincre et la dérider ? Audrey évita son regard et secoua la tête avec lenteur. Percy ne pouvait pas comprendre. Un homme ne pouvait pas comprendre. On parlait de Pénélope, son éternelle rivale, celle à qui Audrey était toujours favorablement comparée. Celle qui l'avait soutenu et aidé, quels que ce soient les choix que Percy avait faits. Pénélope la fidèle, à qui cela avait joué des tours. Quand les choses s'étaient finalement arrangées pour lui, Percy s'était détaché de Pénélope. Parce qu'elle était trop dans son ancien état d'esprit. Parce qu'elle était trop « lui » et lui mettait sous le nez, sans le vouloir, toutes les erreurs faites par le passé. Évidemment, le fait qu'il ait rencontré Audrey et l'aventure qu'ils avaient eue avaient précipité leur rupture.

Crainte et peine s'associaient bizarrement lorsqu'Audrey venait à penser à Pénélope. Peinée, elle l'était quand elle songeait que sa rivale avait consacrée certaines de ses plus belles années à Percy et qu'elle avait fini par perdre. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'elle ne s'était jamais mariée et sûrement à peine remise de la trahison de son ex-petit ami.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'à voir les précautions que Percy prenait pour l'évoquer.

Craintive, elle le restait car elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'idée (et elle se maudissait de ne pas en être capable) que Percy pouvait lui revenir, qu'un jour peut-être il retournerait auprès de la Pénélope dont elle avait tant entendu parler. On ne traversait pas des épreuves comme ça sans qu'il reste quelque chose de profondément ancré. On n'oubliait jamais vraiment un premier amour, surtout lorsqu'il avait duré.

Audrey gagnait aujourd'hui. Comme elle l'avait fait quand Percy l'avait choisi. Les liens d'un mariage étaient difficiles à briser. Mais les difficultés étonnantes (surtout quand on songeait à la fertilité légendaire des Weasley) qu'ils éprouvaient à avoir un enfant mettait chaque jour un peu plus à mal leur union.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'une ex maline et séduisante vient en plus parader sous son nez.

— Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi, rappela une fois de plus Percy, tendant la main pour la déposer sur la sienne.

— Tu n'as rien ressenti quand tu l'as vue ?

— Ça m'a fait bizarre, avoua-t-il à regret. Mais c'est tout. J'étais content de voir qu'elle allait bien et qu'après tout ça, elle pouvait me parler. Elle nous a même félicités pour notre mariage.

Ce qui pour lui était évidemment le gage que la page était tournée. Audrey laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur. Ce n'était pas fait pour la rassurer. N'importe qui pouvait en faire autant, sans même avoir à le penser. Il n'y avait bien que Dubois pour ne y parvenir.

— Tout ça, c'est la faute de l'autre drogué, je parie, marmonna-t-elle agacée.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, la rabroua Percy les sourcils froncés. Olivier n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

— Vraiment ? Et, à ton avis, le fait qu'il ait passé quatre jours à m'appeler Pénélope ne laissait rien présager ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Percy la regarda comme si elle était dérangée.

— Ce n'est pas lui qui a engagé Pénélope, dit-il froidement. Ou alors, il est sûrement plus puissant que ce que je pensais. Oui, tout compte fait, tu as sûrement raison. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Foutu _drogué_...

L'amertume de Percy était palpable. Son ironie totalement déplacée. Audrey n'avait toutefois pas le luxe de jouer les épouses vexées. Elle venait de commettre une erreur. Une de celles qu'elle s'était promis d'éviter. Elle tenta de l'avoir par les sentiments pour reprendre la face.

— Je ne veux juste pas qu'il nous réserve le même traitement qu'à ton frère.

Son mari la dévisagea avec dureté. Audrey devina qu'il éprouvait à cet instant des regrets, sûrement ceux de s'être confiés. Il était revenu bouleversé de ce déjeuner, inquiet pour son frère aîné.

— La situation de Charlie est totalement différente, tint-il à clarifier.

Elle avait décidément tout faux. Audrey sentit ses yeux commençait à la brûler. La voyant sur le point de pleurer, Percy sembla se radoucir.

— Pénélope et moi, c'est du passé, soupira-t-il abattu. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ce que Charlie a pu traverser.

Elle n'en fut par pour autant convaincue. S'en apercevant, il fit une ultime confidence.

— Olivier le sait.

Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il lui en avait parlé.

Et ça, Audrey avait du mal à le croire. Les secrets de famille étaient bien gardés chez les Weasley. Et Olivier Dubois n'était pas du genre à lui-même les conserver. Ou à se soucier de qui que ce soit.

Percy lui mentait.

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite ses promesses, sa certitude que ce travail servirait la cause de ses vieux dossiers. Elle n'ajouta rien non plus lorsqu'il lui promit d'éviter Pénélope, de limiter au maximum les contacts et de ne plus en parler avec Olivier.

Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Audrey le savait.

Elle-même y veillerait.

**oOoOo**

**LA FACE CACHÉE DE ROGER DAVIES**

(_Daily Wizard_, article de Moïra Sander, en cours de correction)

_A mots couverts, Walter Ellis a fait une révélation qui vient confirmer les dires de son ex-fiancée : la réputation de séducteur de Roger Davies serait ainsi plus importante que nous l'avions pensé. Les conquêtes du joueur ne limiteraient pas au sexe opposé._

_Voici les éléments de réponses collectés par notre journaliste._

**oOoOo**

Darwin avait parfois du mal à croire que Green et lui faisaient le même métier. Sa rédactrice en chef ne pouvait pas accepter ce genre de papiers. La rumeur colportée par Ellis et Svenson pour nuire à Davies était ridicule. Personne n'y croirait !

Et quand même bien, il s'agissait de sa vie privée. Que Roger Davies s'offre de temps à autre un plaisir du même bord ne les regardait absolument pas.

Roulant en boule l'article que sa stagiaire lui avait laissé pour correction, il l'expédia, sans avoir recours à la magie, directement dans la cheminée.

Il était tard, il était le seul au bureau désormais. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas eu la patience d'expliquer à la jeune Moïra en quoi son papier était mauvais. Du moins, pas sans la faire pleurer.

Cette affaire était plus que ça. Elle était forcément plus que ça. Plus qu'une stupide vendetta venue du grand Nord.

Davies devait mourir d'envie de s'expliquer, de rétablir la vérité. Personne ne pouvait endurer ça sans moufeter. Pourquoi ne répliquait-il pas ? Qu'avait-il donc de si important à protéger ?

Il allait prendre ses affaires et passer au Chaudron Baveur pour emporter de quoi manger lorsque le courrier arriva. Il aurait pu remettre cela au lendemain (la journée avait été suffisamment longue et demain, il aurait encore à s'entretenir avec Green, puis Inger… qui avait sûrement envie de renchérir sur les dernières déclarations de Walter Ellis) quand il aperçut le sceau qui cachetait le parchemin et reconnut le double W.

Des Wigtown Wanderers.

Avec fébrilité, les mains légèrement tremblantes, il le décacheta.

Darwin se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

Ils avaient accepté.

Acculée, Livingstone l'avait autorisé à rencontrer Roger Davies. Il allait enfin savoir si tous ses efforts n'étaient pas vains. Si on parlait du scoop ou de la plus grosse mystification de l'année.

Aucune date n'était mentionnée. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Darwin avait la certitude désormais qu'il le verrait.

Et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il serait amené à le faire parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose<strong>: "Entretien d'embauche"


	17. Entretien d'embauche

**CHATON  
><strong>

J'ai dû tomber dans une faille spatio-temporelle l'autre jour puisque le petit retard que je pensais avoir s'est transformé en retard nettement plus conséquent. Bref, vous l'aurez remarqué, nous somme samedi. Je me traîne ce chapitre depuis le début de la publication. Je suis allée de blocage en blocage, j'y ai passé des heures pour au final... ben, je ne sais même pas. Ce chapitre, je l'aime, je le déteste, je lui trouve des défauts et des qualités. Mais surtout, il me sort par les yeux maintenant. Alors, je suis juste soulagée de le poster. Il risque donc d'y avoir encore quelques coquilles, malgré toutes mes corrections, j'en suis désolée!  
>à Je vais faire mon possible pour reprendre la publication normale mercredi. Je savais que de 17 à 23, ce serait compliqué, je ne pensais pas à ce point.<br>Mille mercis pour tous vos commentaires, la semaine passée a été plutôt compliquée mais vous m'avez reboostée! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, soit par MP pour les membres du site, soit sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes.  
>Encore désolée pour le retard!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<br>**

Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Gus - "chef" des Sorciers Anonymes (SA)  
>Pam - jolie sorcière des SA<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Entretien d'embauche<strong>

— Vous êtes en retard…

Olivier avait menti à Charlie. Il avait quitté l'appartement pour la journée, prétextant qu'il retrouverait Roger. Alibi parfait mais mensonge stupide puisque Davies, difficile à croire, travaillait aujourd'hui. Charlie n'avait toutefois pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il était lui-même occupé et préoccupé. Il n'avait pas le temps de le surveiller.

Dubois avait malgré tout préféré lui mentir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'il allait retrouver Quinn Riley.

Lui qu'on avait privé de Quidditch avait trouvé une toute autre façon de jouer. Il avait toujours laissé à la recruteuse une chance de l'intéresser. Reprendre ? Plutôt crever… Mais voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller, voir ce qu'elle serait prête à endurer… pour au final se faire virer (avec ce qu'elle proposait, ça ne manquerait pas d'arriver), c'était une partie qu'il avait eu très envie de jouer.

Et le coup d'envoi serait un retard pour lequel il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser.

— Vraiment ? fit-il d'un air innocent.

La recruteuse prit le temps de le détailler de la tête au pied. Il s'était habillé proprement. Olivier devina sans peine qu'elle prenait ça pour un signe encourageant.

— Une heure et quart, répondit-elle sèchement.

Dubois retint son sourire et s'efforça de feindre la confusion.

— Moi qui voulais tellement faire bonne impression, mentit-il le menton tremblant.

Pour sa première attaque (une mise en bouche), il s'était attendu à la voir péter les plombs. Au contraire, tout paraissait parfaitement maîtrisé. Elle l'attendait à l'entrée des installations, sans faire les cent pas, sans se ronger les ongles. Elle ne l'avait pas insulté, ni même engueulé.

Cette femme savait donc se contrôler ?

Olivier était assez déçu en vérité.

A travers la baie vitrée derrière elle, il aperçut un groupe de personnes affairées. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent leur présence, ils s'interrompirent et approchèrent.

L'homme de tête, un sorcier approchant la soixantaine, allure soignée, chaussures en cuir travaillé, devait être le président. L'intuition d'Olivier fut confirmée par la déférence qu'on lui réservait.

Dubois sentit son sourire renaître. Si Riley se maîtrisait, son patron n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

— Président, fit la recruteuse avec un signe de tête.

L'homme détailla à son tour Olivier.

— Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est un bon point. Allons-y, si vous le voulez bien.

Lorsqu'il découvrit le sourire de Riley, l'ancien joueur de Quidditch comprit qu'il avait été berné. Il la foudroya du regard.

Elle lui avait donné la mauvaise heure exprès. Sachant ce qu'il ferait.

Ah, elle voulait jouer à ça ?

Le provoquer était une bien mauvaise idée. C'était surtout la dernière chose à faire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer l'homme qui l'employait.

**oOoOo**

Percy regretta de s'être plaint des semaines durant du manque d'intérêt que tout le monde lui portait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris le dossier, il aurait sincèrement souhaité qu'on l'oublie.

— Vous n'étiez pas obligées de venir, marmonna-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son escorte.

Si Pénélope eut le bon goût d'esquisser un sourire gêné, Livingstone le regarda comme s'il était fou.

— Nous prenons tous ça très à cœur, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Nous allons faire en sorte que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

A dire vrai, il avait simplement besoin d'avoir un peu de calme et de discrétion quand il interrogerait les personnes en charge des balais. D'habitude (enfin, la dernière fois), les présidents avaient tendance à l'éviter. La Livingstone semblait prendre très à cœur le fait de l'accompagner. Percy n'en demandait pas temps. Loin de leurs employeurs, les gens pouvaient faire preuve d'un peu plus de spontanéité. Il n'avait pas franchement envie que sa matinée d'enquête à Wigtown ne se transforme en une revue de troupes de la mère Livingstone.

Ça partait sûrement d'une bonne intention. Mais on savait tous que l'enfer en était pavé…

Cette idée ne pouvait décemment pas venir de Pénélope. Outre le fait qu'elle agissait en général avec plus de subtilité, Percy ne pouvait pas non plus oublier le malaise évident de leur dernière rencontre. Personne ne s'infligerait ça, ne leur infliger ça, volontairement. Sauf si elle souhaitait sauter sur l'occasion pour régler ses comptes.

Quand Livingstone l'avait accueilli en sa compagnie et qu'elle la lui avait présentée, il avait craint le pire. Mais Pénélope n'avait rien laissé paraître. Pas plus que lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elles l'escorteraient. Elle lui avait simplement servi son sourire professionnel, qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir vue le perfectionner des heures durant devant le miroir de leur ancien et modeste appartement. Elle agissait de manière naturelle, autant que puisse l'être la Pénélope version boulot.

Cela avait eu le mérite de détendre Percy. Si son ex parvenait à mettre momentanément le passé de côté, il parviendrait à en faire de même. Tant que leur relation resterait à ce niveau, Audrey n'aurait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Son épouse le passerait à la question dès qu'il rentrerait, il était prêt à le parier.

— Vous savez, la seule chose dont j'aurais besoin serait de pouvoir parler à Walter Ellis, il est quand même le premier concerné.

— Dommage, il est blessé, répondit Livingstone faussement désolée. Les médicomages ont été formels : repos absolu. Sa convalescence n'a pas besoin d'être troublé par ce genre de petits détails…

Les sourcils de Percy se froncèrent. De petits détails qui avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe dans la presse la semaine précédente… On avait reporté ce rendez-vous justement pour que le staff des Wanderers puisse le digérer.

— Evidemment. Dans ce cas, pourrai-je parler à Roger Davies ?

A ce nom, Pénélope tressaillit. La demande sembla les surprendre. Après tout, Roger n'avait que peu de choses à voir avec cette affaire. Percy ne pouvait toutefois pas avouer qu'il souhaitait mettre à profit sa présence ici pour discuter de Dubois avec lui.

— Tout le monde veut parler à Roger, soupira la présidente, consternée.

— Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible, répondit Pénélope avec calme. Roger est à sa thérapie.

Pas étonnant finalement que les deux femmes aient décidé de le suivre au train. Elles n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Leur jouet préféré était en train de se faire soigner.  
>Percy s'abstint de répondre. Il aurait donc à passer par d'autres chemins pour avoir des détails sur les réelles motivations de leur ami drogué. Il garda le silence jusqu'au magasin.<p>

Pénélope leur ouvrit la porte. L'ancien Gryffondor eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un elfe de maison avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. A en juger par les jurons que l'homme non loin (sûrement le magasinier) poussa, il devait être en train de l'aider.

Emboîtant le pas de Livingstone, Percy entra dans la pièce qu'un comptoir divisait et découvrit qu'un immense pot de cirage venait de se renverser.

— _Tergeo_. C'est pas poss…

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de leur présence, l'homme se figea. L'effet Livingstone, songea Percy en repensant lui-même aux fois où il s'était illustré de façon similaire devant son patron. Il eut un bref élan de compassion.

— Fergus, fit Pénélope. Voici Percy Weasley. C'est l'enquêteur à qui a été attribuée la plainte concernant les réglages de balais.

Enquêteur ? Percy sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Seuls les Aurors avaient normalement droit à ce qualificatif. Son léger trouble n'avait pas échappé à Livingstone qui lui adressa un regard intrigué. Pénélope avait voulu le flatter, Percy le savait. Ce n'était pas innocent, elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était sensible à ce genre de choses. Sûrement pour mieux l'endormir... Il se reprit rapidement.

— Vous êtes en charge des réglages des balais, c'est bien ça ? demanda Percy en sortant une plume et un parchemin.

— Merlin, non ! s'écria l'homme avec un sourire.

Weasley fut loin de partager son amusement. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à la présidente et à Pénélope. C'était une plaisanterie ? Avaient-elles seulement écouté ce qu'il leur avait demandé ? Non, évidemment, elles devaient trouver plus amusant de lui faire perdre son temps.

— Fergus est responsable du petit équipement, expliqua Deauclaire. Lunettes, bottes, combinaisons. Notre magingénieur est occupé pour l'instant, mais nous avons pensé que Forbes pourrait t…_vous_ intéresser.

Si Percy s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention au tutoiement qui avait échappé à Pénélope, Livingstone, un sourcil haussé, les dévisagea avec curiosité. Que les joues de l'ancienne Serdaigle rougissent avait fini d'attiser sa curiosité.

— FORBES ! finit-elle par hurler quand elle finit par se lasser.

La tête basse, l'elfe se matérialisa et approcha à pas mesurés.

Percy mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui se passait. L'elfe de maison ? On l'avait invité à venir s'entretenir avec l'elfe de maison ? Lui qui avait foulé le sol de Wigtown d'un pas conquérant persuadé d'être enfin au cœur de l'affaire ? C'était au-delà d'une humiliation.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Une fois encore, on lui faisait perdre son temps. Il avait beau avoir la présidente avec lui, on ne lui apprendrait encore rien aujourd'hui. Les dépositaires de la plainte auraient au moins dû prendre. Mais non, une fois une de plus, il s'était fait des idées.

— Vous les verrez, le prit de court Livingstone, voyant son air contrarié. Mais nous avons pensé que ce que Forbes avait à vous apprendre valait la peine d'être entendu.

Résigné, Percy rapporta son attention sur l'elfe, à moitié dissimulé derrière la jambe du magasinier. Autant renoncer maintenant, il ne serait pas maître de cette petite balade dans le centre d'entraînement.

— Forbes, dit le magasinier avec calme, répète donc au monsieur ce que tu m'as expliqué.

L'elfe de maison jeta un regard à Livingstone qui s'écarta en bougonnant. Pénélope l'imita, regagnant l'autre bout de la pièce. Percy s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'elfe, drapé dans ce qui semblait être une vieille bannière aux couleurs du club, et l'encouragea à parler d'un geste de la tête.

— Forbes a parlé à monsieur Ellis, il y a plus d'un mois, marmonna l'elfe d'une voix nasillarde.

— A quel sujet ? demanda Percy les sourcils froncés.

— Son balai.

— Ses réglages, intervint le magasinier.

Forbes laissa échapper un couinement. Visiblement, parler de tout ça ne lui plaisait pas.

— Il ne les connaissait pas ? s'étonna Percy.

Certains joueurs étaient friands de ce genre de détails et s'amusaient à modifier les enchantements de leur balai pour le rendre plus perfectionné. On appelait ça le Brooming. A Poudlard, Olivier y consacrait le peu de temps que les entraînements ne lui prenait pas (sans succès, quoi qu'il en dise, il n'avait pas le niveau pour s'en occuper). Gwenog Jones, elle-même, était une adepte réputée du Brooming.

Qu'Ellis s'intéresse à ces réglages, même dans le contexte de suspicion de l'enquête, ne signifiait par forcément qu'il était coupable. Et puis… même si Hermione les adorait, Forbes restait un elfe de maison (il n'y avait qu'à voir l'effet de Livingstone sur les êtres humains qui l'entouraient pour remettre en doute la parole de Forbes).

— Walter Ellis se fiche éperdument de son balai, déclara Livingstone depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

— Vous vous en rendrez compte lorsque vous l'interrogerez, ajouta Pénélope avec plus de prudence. Quelques questions pointues et il sera perdu.

— Forbes connaissait la réponse, reprit l'elfe après un instant. Forbes aime les balais, ajouta-t-il avec un début de sourire. Mais Forbes n'a pas le droit d'en parler. Alors Forbes a dit à monsieur Ellis d'aller parler à monsieur Trevor.

— Notre magingénieur, précisa le magasinier.

— Il l'a fait ?

— Pas à ma connaissance, soupira l'homme. Mais c'est à lui qui faudra le demander.

Percy n'était pas dupe. Les Wanderers avaient tout intérêt à charger Ellis. Entre ceux qui mentaient pour ne rien dire et ceux qui mentaient pour trop en faire, l'ancien préfet n'était plus sûr de discerner le faux du vrai.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a posé d'autres questions ?

L'elfe de maison rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

— Monsieur Ellis n'était pas content, murmura-t-il dans un gémissement.

Forbes ne put faire d'autres révélations. La pression ne lui réussissait pas et malgré les ordres de Livingstone et les demandes plus posées de Fergus qui semblait sincèrement l'apprécier, il fut incapable d'en dire plus. Ellis s'était donc renseigné sur son balai. Auprès d'un elfe de maison. Ce qui était plutôt surprenant, voir suspect, Percy devait en convenir.

Une fatigue soudaine s'abattit sur les épaules de l'ancien Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé que les choses se passeraient.

Il reprit espoir en se souvenant du conseil de sa sœur et se promit de jeter un œil aux contrats dès qu'il le pourrait. Il finirait bien par avoir un jour son formulaire 104.B. Et à cet instant, tous lui mangeraient dans la main.

Constatant qu'ils étaient dans une impasse, ou désireuse de faire diversion, Livingstone lui proposa de continuer par la visite du garage. Surpris par l'initiative (pour une fois qu'on ne le mettait pas à la porte une fois le premier entretien terminé), Percy s'empressa d'acquiescer. Il remercia le magasinier et Forbes, et emboîta le pas de la présidente. Ils se dirigèrent dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à la porte du garage, où ils s'arrêtèrent.

Au regard que Pénélope échangea avec la Livingstone, l'ancien préfet se demanda si, absorbé par ses pensées sur le chemin, il n'avait pas fini par rater quelque chose. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger à ce sujet puisque son ex-petite amie se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire désolé.

— Je dois vous laisser. Le devoir m'appelle.

Percy, même s'il était secrètement soulagé, trouva ce soudain départ suspect. D'autant plus que la présidente la regarda s'éloigner, l'air contrarié. Méfiant, il se demanda quel mauvais coup on était en train de lui préparer. Pénélope avait le droit de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais elle n'irait tout de même pas jusqu'à lui nuire pour se venger. Elle savait l'importance que le travail avait pour lui.

— Roger a sûrement fini, expliqua la présidente avec un haussement d'épaules. Allez, continuons !

Elle poussa avec force la porte du garage. Percy hésita un instant à la suivre. Seul avec Livingstone, la situation avait de quoi l'inquiéter. Mais au moins, c'était une configuration qu'Audrey apprécierait.

**oOoOo**

— Président, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Olivier, voici Terrence MagGrigor, le président des Caerphilly Catapults.

La familiarité avec laquelle Quinn s'adressa à lui, signe d'une prétendue complicité, hérissa Olivier. Il adressa à la recruteuse un regard mauvais.

— Je sais, répondit-il froidement.

— Nous nous connaissons mutuellement, soupira le président, c'est parfait.

Riley parut surprise et momentanément déstabilisée par le manque d'enthousiasme de son patron. Elle n'avait pas donc pas compris qu'elle serait la seule aujourd'hui à faire croire que la situation lui plaisait ? La tension qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à totalement dissimuler en parut décuplée. Dubois s'accorda un sourire. Il allait adorer.

— Vous n'avez pas d'avocat ? s'étonna MacGrigor, constatant qu'il était seul. Pas d'agent ?

— Pas la peine. L'expérience m'a appris qu'ils ne valaient rien.

Ce qui était aussi le cas des dirigeants. A la façon dont les sourcils du président des Catapults se froncèrent, Olivier eut la certitude que le message était parfaitement passé.

— Je suis le plus à même de défendre mes intérêts, reprit-il glaçant. Pour le reste, il y a Miss Riley.

Cette dernière sursauta en entendant son nom et le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

— Je vois… marmonna le président.

— Il va dire, s'empressa de préciser Quinn en s'efforçant de reprendre un air confiant et assuré, que si nous parvenions à une offre, nous vous fournirions une aide juridique si vous le désiriez.

L'ancien joueur de Quidditch la remercia de cette attention d'un sourire forcé.

— Alors, monsieur Dubois, déclara le président en prenant place autour de la table de négociations et en l'invitant à en faire de même. Pourquoi notre club aurait-il besoin de vos services ?

— A vous de me le dire… pourquoi je devrais signer avec vous ?

Si MacGrigor prit sa question pour celle qu'elle était, à savoir une provocation, ce ne fut pas le cas de Riley qui lui adressa un regard courroucé. Bien trop stressée et trop premier degré. De ce qu'Olivier en avait entendu, elle n'était plus à la hauteur de sa réputation.

— Pour jouer. Avoir un salaire. Une couverture sociale. Un endroit où se loger ? dit-elle avec ironie.

Elle se rendit compte de son faux-pas (elle venait de publiquement perdre ses nerfs) et de son ton déplacé, et éclata d'un petit rire nerveux, pour faire croire qu'elle plaisantait.

— C'est une idée, ricana Dubois.

Un geste de la main suffit au président pour rappeler sa recruteuse à l'ordre et l'empêcher de répliquer. Elle obéit immédiatement mais s'accorda le droit de le foudroyer du regard.

— Alors, monsieur Dubois, reprit MacGrigor. Donnez-moi une bonne raison de faire cette folie.

Olivier fit mine de s'accorder le temps de la réflexion.

— Je suis un garçon étonnant.

— Suffisamment pour nous faire oublier votre… _réputation_ ?

L'ancien joueur se redressa et esquissa un sourire narquois.

— Une réputation, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Dopage, drogue, corruption, énuméra le président. Dans votre cas, c'est beaucoup de choses.

— Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais pour vous, je ferai mieux, je vous le promets...

Sans se soucier de la réaction de l'homme d'affaires, Dubois se tourna vers Riley, pâle et au visage décomposé. Cette manche-là était pour lui. Ils étaient désormais à égalité.

**oOoOo**

— La pétasse de Davies… Ça pour une surprise !

Pénélope n'était pas fâchée d'avoir dû quitter le club, même si c'était pour aller à la rencontre de l'autre rat. Jusque là, elle était assez contente d'elle : elle n'avait pas fui la venue de Percy, avait à peine sourcillé quand Livingstone la lui avait annoncée quelques jours auparavant, elle avait pu lui parler sans que rien ne paraisse. Elle avait pris sur elle, elle avait montré que le passé était le passé désormais. Il n'en était rien en vérité. C'était un exploit qu'elle venait de réaliser…

Aller voir Ellis était loin de l'enthousiasmer, cela faisait des jours qu'elle la repoussait. Quand la présence de Percy était devenue intenable, du moins que Livingstone avait commencé à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas (elle l'avait _tutoyé_… du grand Pénélope !), elle avait profité de la première occasion pour s'éclipser, sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect. Pour le coup, plus à propos, on ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment une fuite, simplement un moyen d'éviter cette situation.

Elle se doutait qu'Ellis ne serait pas ravi de la voir débarquer. Mais de là à l'insulter… Il oubliait sûrement qu'elle ne lui avait absolument rien fait.

— _Quoi_ ?

— Tu es sa pétasse.

Pénélope se retint à grand peine de ne pas sortir sa baguette magique et de lui refaire le portrait (c'était l'avantage d'avoir été à Serdaigle, aucun sort ne lui résistait). L'espace d'un instant, elle resta la bouche grande ouverte, totalement hébétée, sur le pas de la porte. Le quartier était chic, les voisins en train d'entrer chez eux. Pas le moment idéal pour le tuer...

— Non, je ne crois pas…

— Tu le deviendras, assura-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

— C'est comme ça que ta maman t'a appris à traiter les filles ?

— Celles qui se font sauter par un crétin pareil, ouais.

— Je…

— Ça viendra, la coupa-t-il sans hésiter.

Pénélope se troubla un instant. C'est l'impression qu'elle donnait ? D'être une de ces dindes qui seraient séduites par Roger ? D'être la nouvelle Inger ? Ça n'avait rien à voir ! L'intérêt qu'elle lui portait était purement professionnel. Elle l'aimait bien, elle le reconnaissait. Elle l'avait supporté durant des années. Davies étant Davies, il tentait les yeux doux avec elle, mais rien ne s'était et ne se passerait jamais.

Ellis était frustré. Tout simplement.

— Alors c'est ta véritable façon de parler ? fit-elle faussement surprise. Dire que j'ai cru que c'était juste pour la presse…

— Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

Bien entendu. Le club de Wigtown était la réplique d'un camp stalinien. C'était connu. Pour y travailler depuis plus d'un mois désormais, Pénélope savait que tout n'y était pas rose. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

— Personne ne te croit, reprit-elle, j'espère que tu le sais…

— Ce n'est pas pour autant que je me tairai. Alors si l'autre conne t'envoie pour me dire de la fermer, tu perds ton temps, je ne risque pas de m'arrêter.

A voir sa main raffermir sa prise sur la porte, Pénélope comprit qu'il comptait la lui claquer au nez. Elle fut plus rapide que lui et avança son pied. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Ça faisait horriblement mal. Dans les films ou les livres, ils ne le précisaient jamais.

— Je ne suis pas là pour ça, parvient-elle à dire une fois la vague de douleur passée.

— Tant mieux, parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Elle refuse de signer mes contrats, elle refuse de me faire jouer. Elle me fait passer pour blessé. Franchement, je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre de mes journées. A part vous faire chier, toi, Livingstone et Bébé.

Pénélope se rendit compte alors qu'il se trompait sur sa personne. Elle se moquait totalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Sa mission n'avait rien à avoir avec lui. Elle n'était là que parce que Livingstone le lui avait demandé (et parce qu'elle avait choisi d'accepter). Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle ne chercha pas à discuter et fit ce pour quoi elle était venue. D'une part s'assurer qu'il était entier (aucune blessure visible, la forme d'un chat en train de souffler) et lui faire passer le mot.

— Le Ministère vient enquêter au club, pour les balais.

— Tant mieux pour lui, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

— L'enquêteur voudra te parler.

Il ne cilla pas, chercha à ne rien montrer.

— Et ?

— Forbes, lui, a parlé. C'est un elfe de maison. Tu pensais qu'il se tairait ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. Pénélope sut qu'elle l'avait touché.

— Tu pensais peut-être qu'on éviterait de lui demander ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle retira finalement son pied. Ellis en profita pour claquer la porte. Le dernier mot avait été pour elle mais Pénélope ne serait pas surprise de voir paraître son nom dans les journaux désormais. Ellis aurait tort de se tromper de cible cependant. Elle n'était pas Roger.

Elle rejoignit la rue et ne sut où aller.

Au club où Percy devait encore se trouver.

Au SA où elle était censée retrouver Roger.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle décida de rentrer. Cela faisait beaucoup pour une journée.

**oOoOo**

Terrence MacGrigor sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Les jours passés à ruminer ce rendez-vous étaient sûrement plus à blâmer que la cuisine un peu lourde de la cantine de Caerphilly.

Signer Olivier Dubois était une erreur que jamais il ne commettrait. Quand Riley lui avait fait cette proposition, il en avait été choqué. Mais il l'avait écoutée, elle avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête pour lui suggérer de l'engager. Il l'avait laissée suivre son idée. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de le rencontrer, il avait d'abord refusé. Il avait à nouveau fait l'erreur de l'écouter et s'était laissé persuader. Parce qu'il avait confiance en Riley. Et qu'elle avait toujours eu un don pour convaincre (ce qui l'avait poussé à l'engager et fait sa fierté durant des années).

A la tournure surréaliste qu'avait pris la discussion, Terrence MacGrigor commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le flair de Quinn s'était un peu émoussé avec les années. Les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés et cette maternité inattendue lui avaient fait revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Elle restait malgré tout une recruteuse redoutable dont il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre. C'était elle qui n'acceptait pas d'avoir changé et qui se sentait obligé de se surpasser.

Quoi que cette dernière idée était peut-être le signe que plus rien n'allait.

Dubois était une épave. Les habits qu'il avait choisis camouflaient le gros des dégâts. Mais on devinait à son visage, à ses mains, émaciés que le reste ne devait pas être brillant.

Il était arrogant, sûr de lui, pédant.

Une façade assurément. Ce gamin (à trente et quelques années il n'était encore que ça) avait du voir de tout. Parce qu'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il avait traversé, même si son passé le répugnait profondément, MacGrigor avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Qu'il semblait se faire un malin plaisir de mettre en danger à la moindre occasion.

Beaucoup de joueurs voulaient s'affirmer dans ce genre de confrontations. Ils souhaitaient montrer qu'ils en avaient, qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir qu'ils mèneraient la danse. MacGrigor les démasquaient aisément. Ce petit jeu finissait toujours par les lasser. En de rares occasions, certains le pensaient vraiment.

Dubois, lui, le vivait.

— Le médecin va vous voir, déclara Riley dans un soupir.

Le joueur tourna la tête vers elle avec lenteur, esquissant un sourire faible. Une étrange lutte de pouvoir s'était établie entre eux, MacGrigor l'avait vite constaté. Habituellement, Riley ne travaillait pas comme ça. Elle était plus dans la confiance, le charme et la complicité. L'affrontement la menait rarement à conclure une affaire. Dubois avait pris l'ascendant sur elle. Elle subissait. _Ils_ subissaient, rectifia-t-il intérieurement.

— Pourquoi ? demanda l'ancien gardien de Flaquemare comme si c'était totalement incongru.

La recruteuse lui adressa un regard consterné mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber plus que cela. Bien au contraire, il se tourna vers le président un sourire aux lèvres.

— Vous voulez vérifier la marchandise ?

Si les personnes présentes dans la salle parurent embarrassées (des avocats curieux et un entraîneur bougon avaient également été conviés), ce ne fut pas le cas de MacGrigor. D'une part, parce qu'il en avait vu d'autres. D'autre part, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, vérifier ce pour quoi on lui demandait d'investir. La provocation de Dubois ne prit pas.

— Certes, l'esclavage est aboli depuis bien longtemps mais nous avons besoin de voir si vous êtes en état de jouer, expliqua le président, calmement.

— Évidemment, répondit Dubois avec un sourire forcé.

D'un geste de la tête, MacGrigor fit signe à Riley d'aller ouvrir la porte. Boot, le guérisseur du club, entra dans la pièce, son matériel à la main. L'expression fut fugace, mais Dubois parut un bref instant déstabilisé.

— Quoi ? Vous voulez faire ça _ici_ ? demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

— Je vous l'ai dit, reprit MacGrigor froidement. Avant d'aller plus loin, je veux voir dans quoi je vais m'engager.

L'ancien joueur sembla hésiter. C'était humiliant, MacGrigor en convenait. Mais il devait s'assurer que ce que tous étaient en train de s'infliger n'était pas qu'une simple manière pour Dubois de les faire marcher, d'embêter Riley. C'était un test comme un autre. Le président des Caerphilly Catapults ne doutait pas un instant qu'il accepterait. Il avait vite compris que Dubois ne raterait aucune occasion de faire de la provocation.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa recruteuse se lever, pour emboîter le pas aux avocats qu'il avait prié de sortir le temps de l'examen. Par pudeur, ou par envie de s'esquiver.

— Restez, Miss Riley, dit-il sans douceur. C'est votre idée.

Malgré son maquillage, les joues de la recruteuse perdirent soudainement leurs couleurs. Elle hésita un instant, cherchant la meilleure manière de protester. Le président ne la lâcha pas du regard. Elle finit par se rasseoir, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Dubois n'avait rien perdu de ce qui venait de se passer. Il finit par esquisser un sourire. Ce léger imprévu semblait finalement le ravir. Le président des Catapults eut l'impression qu'il se délectait à l'avance du spectacle qu'il allait leur offrir.

Une fois la porte fermée, le guérisseur du club fit léviter son sac jusqu'à lui. Dubois retira sa veste puis déboutonna sa chemise.

Si Riley détourna la tête, MacGrigor fit face. L'entraîneur, près de la fenêtre, secoua la tête, atterré.

Dubois était une ruine. Durant quatre années, il avait maltraité son corps. Même si MacGrigor se doutait qu'il avait récemment repris du poids, il n'était plus l'ombre que de lui-même. Comme tous les gardiens, Dubois, à l'époque, était large d'épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de la rapidité et de l'agilité des Poursuiveurs. On lui demandait d'être vif et puissant. Il ne l'était plus. Par endroits, les os apparaissaient. Les muscles avaient fondu. Ses côtes étaient saillantes. Lorsqu'il entreprit de défaire sa ceinture, le président l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il ne préférait pas voir ce que cachait son pantalon. Que Dubois ne se soit pas donné la peine de mettre des sous-vêtements ne l'aurait guère étonné.

Le haut du corps était suffisamment éloquent.

Un détail attira alors son regard. Tout bien considéré, c'était quand même ce qu'il y avait de plus visible sur le corps de Dubois. Les restes d'un hématome conséquent au creux de son avant-bras. Le gamin n'avait pas dû passer loin. A bien y regarder, MacGrigor en découvrit d'autres disséminés sur le corps de l'ancien joueur. Le patron de Catapults se laissa gagner par la pitié.

Riley semblait au bord de la nausée. Même Boot, pourtant habitué à voir des corps maltraités, était mal à l'aise.

L'entraîneur lui secouait la tête. Il adressa au président un regard indigné. Il estimait comme bien d'autres qu'on lui faisait perdre son temps. Lui était farouchement opposé à cette idée. Voir le corps de Dubois ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait. On ne pourrait _jamais_ rien en tirer.

Le guérisseur consulta le président du regard. D'un hochement de tête, il l'autorisa à procéder. Boot fit asseoir Dubois en face de lui et écouta son cœur, en posant sa baguette sur son torse décharné.

— Le cœur bat bien, déclara-t-il.

— Dur à croire, n'est-ce pas ? s'esclaffa Dubois.

Le médicomage n'y prêta pas attention et continua son examen. Comme souvent dans ces cas-là, c'était plus à lui-même qu'il s'adressait.

— La tension est un peu élevée.

— Nerveux ? demanda le président.

— Bien sûr, répondit l'ancien joueur de Quidditch faussement intimidé.

Boot s'écarta et lui fit signe de monter sur la balance. L'entraîneur approcha pour voir.

— Vous êtes un peu maigre, marmonne ce dernier.

— A ce qu'il paraît.

— Vous devez reprendre du poids, ajoute le guérisseur. Il vous faut suivre un régime particulier, et d'urgence. Plus encore si vous vous destinez à jouer.

Dubois laisse échapper un ricanement moqueur, qui ne laissait présager rien de bon et que MacGrigor n'apprécia pas.

— Ne vous inquiétez, dernièrement, on essaye de m'engraisser.

Dubois se tourna alors Riley. Celle-ci détourna la tête et fit mine de se plonger dans ses documents. Le président serra les poings. Ça n'était pas du Quinn Riley. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait.

— Vous arrive-t-il de prendre des substances ? reprit Boot, tout à son examen.

— Des substances ? demanda Dubois innocemment.

— De la drogue, intervint le président.

— Ah… oui, évidemment.

— Vous êtes un toxicomane ?

— C'est un bien grand mot. Parfois, j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant.

Son sarcasme fut loin d'être apprécié.

— Envie irrépressible de consommer le produit ? soupira le guérisseur. Tendance à augmenter les doses ? Dépendance physique et psychologique ? Des conséquences sur votre vie quotidienne ?

Dubois le regarda consterné. D'après ce que MacGrigor en savait, c'est un peu l'histoire de sa vie.

— Cochez « oui », soupira l'entraineur.

Le guérisseur se tourna vers son employeur, en quête de son assentiment. D'un geste de la main, MacGrigor lui fit signe de continuer.

— Et votre épaule ? reprit-il.

Dubois tressaillit, étrangement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sujet soit abordé. Ridicule, songea MacGrigor, il était évident qu'on en parlerait.

— A ce qu'il paraît, elle est guérie, dit-il avec amertume.

— Vous en souffrez ?

— C'est dans ma tête.

Ces simples mots interpellèrent l'assemblée. Riley daigna enfin sortir la tête de ses papiers, l'entraîneur cessa de regarder l'entraînement par la fenêtre. Tous observèrent Dubois. Il ne se laissa pas un instant impressionner et rendit à chacun son regard.

C'était cette épaule qui l'avait fait plonger.

MacGrigor n'avait pas vu le match qui avait opposé Flaquemare aux Braga Broomfleet en quart de finale de la coupe d'Europe. Il n'avait cependant pas manqué les images de l'accident, qui avaient par la suite été de nombreuses fois rediffusées. Sous une pluie diluvienne avec une visibilité très réduite, Dubois s'était pris un Cognard. Dans le pire angle, dans la pire configuration qui soit. Son épaule avait littéralement explosé. Par la suite, on s'était même demandé par quel miracle son bras était resté accroché. Sa rééducation avait duré des mois, parce qu'on avait trop attendu. MacGrigor en avait longuement discuté avec le médecin du club. Tout aurait pu être évité si la blessure avait été prise en charge dans la minute. On aurait pu lui faire repousser les os, on aurait pu le soigner. Mais Dubois avait préféré rester sur le terrain. Dans ses déclarations à la presse, le joueur avait expliqué que le match primait, que la victoire était plus importante. On l'avait érigé en héros.

Flaquemare avait gagné et s'était qualifiée pour la demi-finale où les Espagnols de Saragosse les avait battu. Cela avait nécessité le sacrifice d'Olivier Dubois, qui avait joué cinq heures durant, sous la pluie. Avec une épaule morte. A attraper des Souaffles, à en relancer. Ce geste là lui avait valu toutes les louanges, toutes les récompenses.

Son acte héroïque avait toutefois vite été oublié. Quand on l'avait pincé pour dopage, quand il était devenu la honte de la profession, le Toxico, il avait expliqué qu'il prenait des substances pour se soigner.

— Aujourd'hui, elle est encore un peu raide, reprit Dubois en le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Et oui, je continue d'en baver.

— Donc, vous continuez à vous droguer.

— J'aime toutes formes de souffrances. Mais j'avoue que celle-là, j'ai encore du mal à la supporter.

L'entraîneur ne tint plus et s'approcha du président.

— Ça suffit, nous devons parler.

Riley prit une inspiration pour parler mais ne dit rien. Sage de sa part. Le président invita son entraîneur à le suivre dans le couloir, sous le regard ravi d'Olivier Dubois.

**oOoOo**

Roger avait longtemps hésité avant de venir. Sa première réunion des SA avait lieu dans la journée. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait renoncé. Mais il avait pensé à Dubois, à Flint et dans une autre mesure à Penny, qui ne s'était toujours pas manifestée. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle débarque pour le conduire à sa réunion _manu militari_. La presse des derniers jours ne l'avait épargné. Ellis s'en était donné à cœur joie dans sa grande interview. La thérapie était redevenue leur priorité. Mais son ancienne préfète semblait l'avoir laissé tomber.

Davies finit par se convaincre qu'il ne perdait rien à aller avoir. Il n'ignorait pas que Deauclaire et Livingstone le tueraient s'il n'y allait pas. Et quoi qu'il fasse, elles l'apprendraient.

Il avait craint que la presse soit présente, que l'information ait pu filtrer. Roger eut le plaisir de découvrir que la rue des SA était déserte. Les réunions étaient donc bien secrètes.

Gus lui ouvrit et parut rassuré de le voir. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant. La culpabilité de Roger en fut décuplée. Quand il pénétra dans le salon des SA, la dizaine de personnes présentes se tut. La curiosité brillait dans la majorité des regards. Sa présence n'était pas passe inaperçue. Après quelques secondes qui parurent à Roger une éternité, ils finirent par se détourner et reprirent leurs conversations, leurs dégustations de gâteaux et de thés. Mal à l'aise, le Poursuiveur n'osa pas entrer. Il maudit encore une fois Deauclaire et sa présidente. C'était une idée à la noix.

Roger était partagé entre la gêne et une vraie curiosité. L'assemblée était hétéroclite. Il y avait des sorciers de tout âge, de tout origine. Une femme enceinte discutait avec un homme d'âge mûr, une petite mamie s'entretenait avec la jolie nymphette qui lui avait fait du rentre-dedans l'autre fois. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il aperçut un type qu'il avait dû croiser à Poudlard mais dont le nom lui échappait.

Les drames frappaient partout. Roger déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'était qu'un imposteur.

— C'est bien de vous avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui, dit Gus pour le rassurer.

Le Poursuiveur fit volte-face, conscient que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il avait vu, techniquement, il était venu. Sa mission était remplie. Il pouvait encore filer.

— Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous obligerons pas à parler.

Gus posa une main paternelle sur son épaule avant de rejoindre le centre de la pièce. Les membres se turent à nouveau et prirent place sur les chaises installées en cercle. Après un ultime regard à la porte, Roger finit par prendre place sur la chaise la plus proche, à côte de la petite mamie. Putain d'idée...

Les membres marmonnèrent tous en chœur une sorte de mantra. Roger crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une prière et cela lui hérissa littéralement le poil. Il réalisa juste après que ce n'était qu'un effet du sort de confidentialité. Tous se détendirent alors. Le sort en lui-même n'avait rien de bien méchant. Mais toute personne non invitée dans le cercle ne comprendrait de l'extérieur rien de ce qui serait dit. Égoïstement, Roger avait pensé qu'il était le seul à avoir des secrets.

— Chers amis, je vous présente Roger, fit Gus après ce que Davies estima être les salutations d'usage. C'est sa première réunion. Il est assez mal à l'aise et intimidé à ce qu'il m'a confié.

Pour confirmation, Roger sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer. Les membres lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant. Seule la nymphette accompagna le sien d'une œillade coquine. Les mots de Gus lui firent penser à ceux que sa mère utilisait quand elle le présentait petit : « Voici mon fils Roger. Il est à Serdaigle mais parfois j'oublie pourquoi. Soyez gentils avec lui ».

— Bonjour, marmonna le joueur de Quidditch confus.

Quelques regards s'attardèrent. Roger eut de vrais doutes sur la pertinence de sa pseudo-thérapie. Il apprécia finalement le sort de confidentialité.

— Ne faites pas attention, lui dit la petite grand-mère à ses côtés. Ça va bien se passer.

Roger en doutait fortement mais s'abstint de le lui expliquer.

— Bien, qui souhaite prendre la parole pour commencer ?

La nymphette leva immédiatement la main, s'attirant quelques regards surpris.

— Je m'appelle Pam, dit-elle à l'attention de Roger. Et je suis abstinente depuis deux mois désormais.

Le terme aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Roger. Pourtant, il ne vit rien arriver. La nymphette était en fait nympho. L'entendre parler, évoquer sans détour ce dont on l'accusait lui-même (et au moins, il était certain de n'être qu'un simple goujat, pas un pervers sexuel), déstabilisa totalement Roger. Il interpréta d'un autre œil les regards et les sourires qu'elle continuait à lui adresser et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir eu à son égard ce genre de pensées. Il l'écouta parler presque en apnée. Et quand elle eut fini d'évoquer ces troubles, ses doutes, ses rechutes et son passé, il crut que le plus dur était passé.

Évidemment, il se trompait. Chaque personne présente avait de lourdes chaînes à traîner. Les sienne n'étaient faites que de papier.

La vie s'acharnait sur certaines personnes. Quand il voyait Olivier, Roger ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de dire qu'il avait choisi ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne le méritait pas forcément mais c'était lui qui l'avait voulu et provoqué, par ses choix. Les gens des SA étaient pris dans un engrenage implacable et tentaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Roger s'était, depuis le début, moqué de la thérapie mais en entendant les membres parler, il commençait à comprendre que cet espace puisse avoir pour eux une vraie importance, un caractère sacré. Il écouta sans mot dire des inconnus se mettre à nu, avouer leur faiblesse, leur espoirs et leurs déceptions.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser à Olivier.

Lorsqu'arriva le tour de sa voisine, la charmante grand-mère (Augusta comme il l'apprit quelques secondes après), qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour sa fille et son mari, il réalisa qu'il _devait_ parler. Pas simplement pour rendre la pareille à ces gens qui s'étaient ouverts en toute confiance. Il lui était impossible de continuer à mentir. Ce serait insulter ces personnes en train de lutter. Pénélope allait le détester. Mais il s'ouvrirait aux autres.

— … je sais qu'il est grand et qu'il va bien désormais, conclut Augusta. Mais je ne suis pas prête à lui en parler. Sa vie n'a pas été facile et je n'ai plus envie de l'inquiéter.

Gus la remercia d'un sourire et se tourna vers Roger. Il lui laissa le choix. L'ancien Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire exactement.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé, rappela l'homme des SA.

— Non, ça ira. Je… J'ai envie d'essayer.

Gus lui adressa un sourire. La nymphette nympho aussi. Dans un registre totalement différent.

— Euh… Bonjour. Je m'appelle Roger. Vous avez peut-être l'impression de m'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Ça m'arrive souvent.

Sa plaisanterie leur arracha quelques rires.

— Je suis ici parce que je… en fait, je…

« On me prend pour un pervers ». C'était pour ça qu'il était là. D'après tout le monde en tous cas. Mais étrangement, cette confidence ne parvenait pas à sortir. Il prit une inspiration profonde et se lança.

— En abusant de la boisson, même légèrement, j'ai fait du mal à mes proches, à celle avec qui je vivais et à mes amis. Même à des gens que je n'aime pas plus que ça. J'ai un ami qui se drogue depuis des années et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'aider à décrocher. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, un type que je n'aime pas s'est pris un Cognard à cause de moi. En fait, il y a eu deux types. Et je ne culpabilise même pas. Je m'en fous. Ils le méritaient. Enfin, au moins un des deux. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de penser ça. J'ai pourri la vie de quelques personnes, certaines me l'ont bien rendu, et ça m'est égal en fait. Je… je n'arrive pas à rester avec une femme. Je mens très souvent. Même maintenant. Je fais des choses parfois pas très avouables pour des raisons idiotes, au fond. Je ne suis pas un aussi bon joueur que je le souhaiterais et… j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place ici.

Voilà, la vérité. Il l'avait enfin révélée. D'un coup et de manière très mélangée. Il avait cru que les autres seraient choqués, atterrés, déçus. Bien au contraire, beaucoup d'entre eux en parurent émus. Une petite main ridée se posa sur son genou.

— C'est un bon début, vous savez, fit Augusta avec un sourire.

— Quel est votre problème, Roger ?

Gus faisait bien évidemment allusion à sa dépendance. Roger choisit une fois de plus de dire la vérité.

— A vrai dire, je crois que j'en ai plein.

**oOoOo**

L'aparté avait duré longtemps. Olivier avait supporté sans rien dire la fin de l'examen du médecin. Il avait ignoré Riley qui, trop occupée à essayer de deviner ce qui se disait à l'extérieur, s'était désintéressée de lui.

Dubois avait d'autres choses à penser, son prochain coup à planifier. La donne avait changé.

Quand le guérisseur lui avait proposé de faire un test d'effort, il ne s'était pas méfié. Sa performance avait été minable. Il avait ignoré les explications du guérisseur et avait justifié son mauvais résultat par une fanfaronnade. En vérité, il ne se doutait pas qu'il était aussi mal en point. Il avait tout donné. Son petit jeu allait peut-être tourner court. Les Catapults allaient forcément renoncer. Il devrait frapper fort, dès que le président reviendrait.

La récupération fut longue. Il avait chaud, mal à la tête. Son épaule s'était réveillée. Il s'était de justesse retenu de sauter à la gorge du guérisseur quand il l'avait manipulée.

Il était ici depuis trop longtemps. Le manque commençait à se faire sentir.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que MacGrigor entra, Olivier prit sur lui. Il n'aurait que quelques minutes pour tout tenter. Le président regarda ses résultats et grimaça. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Sans un regard pour lui ou sa recruteuse, il se tourna vers le guérisseur.

— Il reste quelques traces de son ancienne activité, déclara ce dernier en pesant ses mots. Ce sera dur mais il peut, je pense, retrouver un niveau normal.

Autant dire insuffisant pour un joueur pro.

— Il pourra jouer différemment, tenta Riley confiante.

— S'il arrive à retrouver les capacités pour, répliqua l'entraîneur sombrement.

— Wang n'est pas excellent, s'entêta la recruteuse.

— Surtout depuis qu'il sait que vous voulez le remplacer !

Macgrigor leur demanda aussitôt de se calmer.

— On peut toujours discuter, soupira-t-il en se tournant enfin vers Olivier.

Il l'invita à prendre place autour de la table et alla s'asseoir en face. Si l'entraîneur et le guérisseur s'installèrent de chaque côté de l'écossais, Quinn Riley prit place avec Olivier.

— Bien… Nous avons estimé qu'une possible remise en forme vous prendra du temps. Nous vous accordons deux années.

Donc moins que l'engagement minimum habituel.

— Votre contrat serait évidemment soumis à conditions. La première d'entre elles étant que vous devez arrêter de prendre quelconques stupéfiants, produits dopants et autres substances prohibées.

Dubois esquissa un sourire forcé.

— Évidemment.

Qu'il compte là-dessus. Ses plans n'avaient pas besoin ce contrat. Il n'était là que pour donner une leçon à Riley.

— Si nous venions à constater le contraire, l'accord serait rompu et vous seriez immédiatement licencié. La deuxième condition est que vous devez accepter de vous faire soigner.

Le « évidemment » dont se fendit Olivier avait nettement moins de morgue cette fois-là. Typiquement que le genre de conneries qu'il détestait.

— Il existe des programmes qui ont fait ces preuves, basés sur le dialogue et le soutien psychologique.

— Je vois ce dont vous voulez parler…

Dubois s'abstint de leur signaler que ça n'aurait aucun effet ou intérêt. Ils seraient capables de trouver dix fois pire juste pour rendre l'accord encore plus contraignant et le décourager.

— On ne rendra pas ça public, jugea bon de préciser Riley.

Le président la foudroya aussitôt du regard. Il n'était pas d'accord visiblement et préférait faire comprendre au monde entier que la brebis galeuse qu'il accepterait dans ses rangs était en train de changer.

— La dernière condition est que vous devez retrouver un poids et une musculature normale. Et imposés. Nous n'accepterons d'envisager de vous faire jouer que lorsque vous aurez respecté ces trois conditions.

Et vu son test d'effort, on était maintenant sûr que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Olivier n'avait jamais vraiment cru que MacGrigor soit intéressé. Il en avait la confirmation désormais. S'infligeait-il donc tout ça juste… pour Quinn Riley ?

— Je préfère être honnête, dit l'entraîneur, j'ai d'énormes doutes à votre sujet.

— Moi aussi, ricana Dubois. Qui n'en aurait pas ?

— Avec nos préparateurs physique et une nutritionniste, nous mettrons au point un projet auquel il faudra se plier et en aucun cas déroger. Ça va être vraiment dur.

Par chance, Olivier avait déjà une idée assez précise de ce que pouvait être la dureté de la vie.

— Mais je serai payé pour ça.

— Voici celui que nous vous proposons, enchaîna MacGrigor en lui faisait parvenir un morceau de papier. Il n'est en rien comparable à celui que vous touchiez chez Flaquemare mais il est à la hauteur de ce que nous attendons de vous.

Olivier sentit un goût amer dans le fond de sa gorge. Pas tant pour le salaire, respectable et mirobolant si on regardait la façon dont il avait vécu ses dernières années. Mais pour les mots qu'avait eus le président. En clair, il n'attendait rien de lui. On lui faisait la charité.

— Il sera bien évidemment revalorisé.

Le président marqua une hésitation.

— Quand vous retrouvez un certain niveau, indiqua Riley.

Elle n'avait pas employé le « si ». Plongé dans ses pensées, Olivier ne remarqua pas la délicate attention.

— Durant le sevrage, vous logerez au club, reprit le président. Notre guérisseur vous aura à l'œil, ce sera toujours plus discret que Sainte-Mangouste. Quand nous estimerons que vous aurez franchi le cap du sevrage physique, nous vous trouverons un…

— En fait, j'ai déjà trouvé, l'interrompit Olivier, désireux de ne pas les laisser décider. Ce sera la personne parfaite.

A ses côtés, il sentit la recruteuse se tendre. Dubois inscrivit le nom et l'adresse de son futur domicile. Dubitatif, MacGrigor se saisit de la feuille et la parcourut des yeux.

— Vous plaisantez ? s'écria-t-il les sourcils froncés.

— Non. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait au courant mais il a une dette envers moi qu'il sera forcé d'honorer.

Le président adressa un regard de reproche à sa recruteuse avant d'accepter la proposition d'un haussement d'épaules.

— Soit ! gronda-t-il agacé. Et en ce moment, où résidez-vous ?

Olivier ne doutait pas que c'était pour lui l'occasion de simplement s'assurer qu'il n'était pas à la rue. Mais le président venait de lui offrir la plus belle des manières de prendre à nouveau le dessus sur Quinn Riley. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

— Chez Charlie Weasley...

La vitesse à laquelle le président se tourna vers elle surprit tout le monde.

— C'est une _plaisanterie_ ?

— Pas du tout, marmonna Riley.

— Le pur fruit du hasard, claironna Dubois ravi. J'étais au départ chez son frère Percy. Mais sa nouvelle épouse est plutôt étroite d'esprit et ils m'ont jeté. Alors Percy a eu l'idée de demander à son frère de m'héberger. Miss Riley ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour le reste…

La recruteuse ne réagit pas. Une pointe de déception envahit Olivier. Cette fille n'était vraiment plus à la hauteur de sa réputation. Ce n'était presque plus drôle désormais.

— Je vois, reprit finalement MacGrigor. Bien… Ce sont des conditions différentes de celle des contrats ordinaires. Pour le reste, le contenu sera habituel. Nos avocats se pencheront dessus et nous vous contacterons si cela aboutit. Pour l'instant, cette discussion n'a jamais eu lieu, et nous nous chargerons par la suite de gérer la presse. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela vous paraîtrait-il acceptable ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, personne ne signerait. Mais dans les conditions actuelles, c'était une offre en or qu'on lui faisait.

Si encore Olivier avait eu envie de signer.

— Ça mérite réflexion.

— Nous pouvons nous revoir une autre fois pour en rediscuter, tenta Riley, ravie de mettre un terme à cette négociation.

Son air soulagé l'agaça profondément. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, il avait forcément un dernier coup à jouer. S'il signait, il…

Il eut soudain une idée. La grande Idée. Celle dont il avait rêvé depuis quatre années. Tellement géniale que l'excitation couplé au manque le fit trembler de la tête au pied. L'occasion serait parfaite. Personne ne serait épargné.

— J'accepte, finit-il par déclarer, les prenant tous au dépourvu. J'accepte tout. Mais j'ai moi aussi une condition, sur laquelle je ne reviendrai pas. Et je veux qu'elle soit dans le contrat.

Riley envoya un regard interdit à son patron. Elle s'imaginait forcément que c'était à ses dépends. C'était bien plus que ça en vérité.

— Dites toujours.

— Je veux jouer un match contre les Falcons.

Le président haussa un sourcil.

— On devrait pouvoir arranger ça…

Le monde pouvait se mettre à trembler. Son Plan… il le tenait.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Lu et approuvé"


	18. Lu et approuvé

**CHATON**

Comme la dernière fois, vraiment désolée de ce léger retard. J'ai eu pas mal de trucs qui me sont tombés dessus cette semaine. Le chapitre est là, avec une journée de décalage! C'est un chapitre plus court que les autres, il fait un peu office de transition.  
>Je profite de cette mise à jour pour évoquer le grand nettoyage qui est actuellement effectué par le site contre les fanfictions qui ne respectent pas les règles du site (sur les ratings et cie...). Si vous n'en avez pas entendu parler, je vous recommande d'aller faire un tour sur le FOF (Forum francophone fanfiction) pour avoir plus de détails.<br>J'ai répondu à presque tout le monde (Lapaumée, Noriane, Traverler Pauline, je ne vous oublie pas, promis!), sur mon LJ ou par MP. Merci, merci pour vos commentaires, une incroyable motivation pour ce marathon de corrections!

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Darwin - journaliste au _Daily Wizard_  
>Moïra Sander - stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du<em> Daily Wizard<em>  
>Ann Driscoll - journaliste au <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>  
>Quinn Riley - recruteuse pour les Caerphilly Catapults<br>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Inger Svenson - ex "fiancée" de Roger Davies<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lu et approuvé<strong>

**QU'ARRIVE-T-IL A MARCUS FLINT ?**

(_L'écho des vestiaires_, article du 4 juin 2004)

_Quand, lors de la dernière journée qui l'avait opposé à Wigtown, le poursuiveur des Falcons avait fait le mauvais match de sa saison, tout le monde avait cru à une contre-performance. S'il n'a pas fait les mêmes erreurs que lors du match précédent, Marcus Flint n'a pas rassuré ce dimanche à Ballycastle._

_Le staff de Falmouth n'a souhaité faire aucun commentaire. Interrogé à ce sujet, le principal intéressé n'a pas voulu s'exprimer. Les observateurs espèrent qu'il ne s'agit que d'une baisse de régime passagère. Les Tornados, qui rencontrent Falmouth la prochaine journée, préfèreraient sûrement le contraire…._

_Que peut-il bien passer dans la tête de ce joueur ?_

**oOoOo**

— Nous pourrions utiliser mon article…

A la façon dont la jeune femme recula, Darwin comprit que son regard noir avait été un refus un peu trop éloquent. Il avait peut-être froissé l'amour propre de sa petite stagiaire mais cela avait eu le mérite de lui faire comprendre, une bonne fois pour toutes, ce qu'il pensait de son article et de son idée.

Le _Daily Wizard_ était dans une impasse. Les pistes concernant Chaton, suivies avec minutie, soumises à enquête et vérification, s'étaient refermées les unes après les autres.

Après deux mois d'investigation, ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Avec le seul espoir qu'un jour, Davies leur parlerait.

Rien de plus que la possibilité, pour le journaliste, de pouvoir bientôt interroger le joueur de Quidditch.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Green et les autres. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Darwin désormais.

On avait raclé le fond du chaudron jusqu'à le percer. Chaque détail de l'affaire en leur connaissance avait été rendu public, parfois enrobé d'un peu de glamour et de clinquant. Le lectorat commençait à montrer des signes de lassitude. Même Inger, pourtant désireuse à chaque interview de se renouveler et de varier ses saillies, ne suffisait plus à susciter l'intérêt.

L'effet des 500 gallions promis à celui qui apporterait la solution à l'énigme Chaton commençait également à s'atténuer. Les gens avaient compris qu'elle ne serait pas donnée à n'importe qui. Qu'elle ne serait accordée que contre la vérité.

Il ne restait à la rédaction que les rumeurs et la diffamation désormais.

Par chance, sa patronne n'était pas plus convaincue que lui par l'homosexualité supposée de Roger Davies. En d'autres circonstances, Green n'aurait pas hésité, rumeur fondée ou non. Désormais, c'était une erreur journalistique que personne ne pouvait se permettre. Une erreur et le _Daily Wizard_ perdrait sa nouvelle crédibilité... Darwin lui y perdrait l'interview.

Aux yeux de tous, le scandale prenait doucement l'ampleur de celui du Toxico. Enfin, d'une certaine manière.

Pour lui qui avait fait éclaté l'affaire, cela ne tenait pas la comparaison.

— Qu'est-ce que nous allons raconter alors ? demanda Moïra angoissée.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers le bureau de la rédactrice en chef.

— Il y a d'autres choses dans ce monde bien plus importantes que Chaton, rappela Darwin avec dureté.

— Oui mais Green… Mrs Green, rectifia-t-elle rapidement, elle va venir et elle va nous demander quelque chose. Nous n'avons rien. A part mon article.

— On trouvera autre chose.

La stagiaire n'eut pas l'air vraiment convaincue.

— Ça ne fera de mal à personne pour l'instant de changer de sujet, ajouta Darwin avec un haussement d'épaule.

Autant dire que la petite avait pris ça pour un vrai blasphème. Il ne chercha pas à la convaincre. La peur augmentait en général la créativité. Si Sander voulait s'en sortir, autant qu'elle soit terrifiée.

Darwin avait beau affirmer le contraire, il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il l'affirmait. Le soufflé s'apprêtait à retomber. Il allait falloir taper grand désormais.

Un petit hibou traversa la salle de rédaction et vint se poser devant lui. Sous le regard curieux de sa stagiaire, il décrocha le parchemin que le volatile avait à la patte et reconnut le cachet de cire du Ministère. Il était le seul de la rédaction à y avoir des contacts.

Il déroula le courrier et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

L'affaire Chaton venait de rebondir de manière imprévue.

Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient encore, Roger Davies venait d'être aperçu dans les locaux du Ministère.

**oOoOo**

**LA VALSE LENTE DES BALAIS**

(_Gazette du Sorcier_, édition du 4 juin 2004)

_La période préliminaire de notre marché des transferts vient de commencer ! Durant les deux prochaines semaines, les clubs britanniques, irlandais et étrangers auront la possibilité de faire signer les « espoirs », (jeunes sortis des centres de formation et plus rarement des écoles de sorcellerie) ainsi que les joueurs sans club à ce jour._

_La commission de discipline n'ayant pas rendu son avis sur la sanction encourue par le club dans l'affaire du transfert d'Ellis, l'équipe de Flaquemare est autorisée à participer à cette phase du recrutement. Ce qui pourrait toutefois changer rapidement._

_A n'en pas douter, les négociations cette année seront pleines de surprises et très serrées._

**oOoOo**

Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment arriver. Quinn était forcément en train de rêver. Ça n'était pas en train de se produire.

La recruteuse avait passé une semaine entière à ressasser ce qu'elle avait fait. Cet engrenage maudit dans lequel elle avait mis le doigt et poussé son président à s'y engager.

C'était de la pure folie. Et elle la subissait désormais.

Faire signer Olivier Dubois… Elle s'était entêté, avait lutté… pour le plaisir d'avoir quelque chose pour lequel tenir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que cela aboutirait.

Maintenant qu'elle était devant le fait accompli, elle en prenait pleinement conscience.

Dubois était malade. Dubois n'avait pas le physique. Dubois était tordu. C'était un échec annoncé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie, il avait tout pris en dilettante, juste pour les provoquer. Juste pour lui nuire, elle en était persuadée. Pourtant, il était venu. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait relancé, il avait répondu.

Le président l'avait suivie. Le président l'avait écoutée. Comme à chaque fois, il lui avait fait confiance. C'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de pire dans tout ça.

Alors qu'elle pensait que ça n'irait pas plus loin que la dernière entrevue (un véritable fiasco qui aurait même justifié son renvoi), un contrat avait été élaboré. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareil accord, même pour un joueur débutant. Elle s'en était secrètement réjouie. Dubois ne pouvait que le refuser.

Pas du tout, il l'avait contacté en lui disant oui.

Alors, elle en était réduite à dire cela : gagner du temps.

Habituellement, c'était un tour qu'elle utilisait pour rassurer le joueur et lui donner l'impression qu'il était encore maître du jeu. Là, elle le prenait pour ce que c'était vraiment… offrir une chance à Dubois de renoncer.

— Rien ne presse, dit-elle avec un sourire, en se penchant vers l'ancien joueur assis à ses côtés, le contrat dans les mains. Prenez le temps de bien le lire. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons joindre un avocat et…

— Je suis drogué, la coupa-t-il froidement. Pas stupide.

La recruteuse s'efforça de conserver son sourire. Qu'il signe ou non, elle n'aurait bientôt plus à le supporter. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher désormais.

— Votre condition a été notée dans l'accord, déclara Terrence MacGrigor, face à eux à la table des négociations. Dans l'éventualité où vous retrouviez une certaine forme, nous vous ferons jouer contre les Falcons.

Dubois hocha la tête avec gravité. Apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

— Serait-il déplacé de vous demander pourquoi ? demanda le président des Catapults les sourcils froncés.

— Vous ne comprendriez pas.

Le joueur se fendit d'un sourire mauvais. Quinn interpréta plutôt ça comme un « vous n'aimeriez pas ».

Dubois se saisit de la plume sur la table à côté de lui. Au moment d'écrire son nom au bas du parchemin, il sembla hésiter. Non croyante, Riley pria pourtant pour qu'il change d'avis. Elle prit le risque de regarde son patron et crut comprendre que MacGrigor s'en remettait lui aussi à une intervention des esprits.

Comme si tous les trois étaient réunis par la même mauvaise idée, qu'ils se forçaient à suivre alors que tous avaient mieux à faire et envie du contraire.

Et c'était à cause d'elle que tout avait commencé.

L'espace d'un instant, le monde entier lui parut être en suspens.

Puis Dubois fut le premier à se raisonner. La plume légèrement tremblante (le manque était sûrement à blâmer), il griffonna son nom au bas du contrat. Un instant brillante, l'encre devint rapidement sombre. L'accord venait d'être scellé.

Riley se rendit compte qu'elle était en apnée.

— Je ne vous propose pas de champagne, vous comprendrez ? déclara le président en se levant.

— Evidemment, répondit Dubois en serrant la main qu'il lui avait tendue.

— Bien, soupira MacGrigor. Il y a un exemplaire pour vous et Miss Riley se chargera de consigner l'autre pour nous. Nous annoncerons la nouvelle la semaine prochaine. D'ici-là, je vous demanderai de garder le secret.

— Croyez-le ou non, c'est aussi dans mon intérêt…

Quinn refusa d'essayer de chercher ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Le contrat était signé, elle devait conclure l'affaire au plus vite et s'éloigner.

— Vous devrez commencer le sevrage après l'annonce, expliqua-t-elle. Nous vous laisserons… un peu d'aide pour la conférence. Mais ce sera la dernière fois.

Dubois apprécia la nouvelle d'un lent hochement de tête.

— Parce qu'il y aura une conférence… marmonna-t-il songeur.

— Nous ferons en sorte que vous soyez présentable à ce moment-là, répondit Quinn confiante.

— Vous m'ôtez un vrai poids !

— Puisque vous êtes là, intervint le président, vous devriez passer au magasin. On y prendra vos mesures pour vous procurer du matériel.

Un employé entra alors dans la salle de réunion. Riley fit son possible pour dissimuler sa surprise. Rien ne pressait. Dubois ferait mieux de rester plutôt au secret. Leur nouvelle recrue avait raison de se méfier. Le président souhaitait simplement l'éloigner. Et ça, ça n'était pas bon signe pour elle.

— Je dois d'abord parler à Miss Riley...

Pas bon signe du tout. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Dubois était en revanche totalement rassuré. Sentant qu'elle allait se faire réprimander, il arbora un sourire ravi en se levant.

— Oui, vous devriez _vraiment_ la féliciter.

Il se dirigea avec lenteur vers la porte. Quinn garda les yeux rivés sur la table, jusqu'elle l'entende se fermer. A cet instant seulement, elle accepta de faire face à son patron. Elle eut la confirmation que, contrairement aux autres signatures, il n'avait pas l'intention de la remercier. Bien au contraire, c'était plus des comptes qu'il avait l'intention de lui réclamer.

— Je peine à croire qu'on en soit arrivés là.

Le président avait parlé sèchement. La recruteuse sentit son cœur se serrer.

— Monsieur, tenta Quinn, je…

— Je vous ai fait confiance, la coupa-t-il. Durant ces quinze années, je vous ai toujours fait confiance, Quinn. Je vous ai écoutée, je vous ai suivie. Parce que je savais que vous preniez à cœur nos intérêts. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'intime conviction de m'être trompé. Que vous m'avez trahie.

Riley garda la tête basse. La défiance de son président était totalement méritée. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ça la toucherait autant. Ne trouvant rien de valable pour prendre sa défense, elle préféra garder le silence.

— J'ignore dans quoi nous venons de mettre les pieds mais il va falloir assumer désormais. Et vous vous en occuperez !

Suffoquée, elle peina à réagir. Une fois le contrat signé, son rôle s'arrêtait là. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Olivier Dubois. Le président ne pouvait pas être sérieux, ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça.

— Mais Monsieur…

— Vous vous assurerez qu'il respecte son contrat ! Qu'il s'intègre ! Qu'il fasse ce pour quoi il a signé ! Même si ce n'était pas votre travail... Le mercato principal commencera bientôt et pour l'instant, Trebleton pourra y participer. Cela ne changera rien pour nous. Owen prendra la relève pour vos dossiers. Grâce à vous, nous avons une autre tempête à traverser.

Il se leva et rejoignit la porte de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Quinn, sonnée, ne le remarqua pas. C'était sa manière de lui faire payer... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle lui avait forcé la main. Pour Olivier Dubois… Ce n'était pas du Quinn Riley. Elle avait changé. Elle avait perdu la flamme sacrée, son instinct.

Elle se tourna vers le président, pour protester. Elle pouvait encore se justifier. Peut-être que si elle lui avouait la vérité…

Ce dernier, sur le pas de la porte, ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

— C'est votre caprice, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Le premier et le dernier.

Quinn sentit les larmes lui monter. Tout le monde l'avait pourtant mise en garde.

Olivier Dubois avait entre ses mains sa carrière et sa réputation. Sa vie, en résumé.

**oOoOo**

— C'est plutôt bizarre, non ?

Percy referma la porte avec lenteur et se tourna vers son invité, qui avait déjà pris place dans l'une des chaises installées face à son bureau. Bizarre, c'est sûr, la situation l'était. Il y a quelques semaines de ça, Percy menait une petite vie rangée et luttait pour obtenir un peu de considération. Davies, lui, partageait son lit avec une bombe danoise.

Aujourd'hui, Percy était à la tête de l'enquête que jalousait la moitié du Ministère. Davies, lui, était plaqué, moqué et convoqué justement pour la dite affaire. Et c'était sans compter les agissements de leur ami commun et drogué.

Mais ce qui choquait le plus Percy finalement, c'était que Davies paraissait… _content_ ?

— Je veux dire, reprit l'ancien Serdaigle avec un sourire ravi. On s'est pas revus depuis Poudlard et d'un coup, « il » refait surface. Comme Pénélope.

La mention de son ex petite amie le mit mal à l'aise.

— Ça fait beaucoup, c'est vrai, pour des gens qui se sont jamais vraiment parlé, marmonna Percy gêné.

Il n'aurait pas parié dessus mais Livingstone et Pénélope avaient tenu parole, il avait eu le droit de parler à Davies (petite victoire puisque c'était Ellis qui l'intéressait). En toute discrétion, Percy l'avait convoqué au Ministère. Son chef avait été ravi de voir les choses enfin avancer. Il avait préparé l'entrevue avec nervosité. Il avait tant d'autres choses à évoquer avec Roger que ces histoires de balais.

Pour l'instant, on devait faire preuve de prudence. Il avait vu les yeux de certains collègues s'écarquiller quand son « invité » était passé (merlin, merci, il ne travaillait pas au septième étage). Bien entendu, Davies s'était senti obligé d'envoyer un petit clin d'œil à la secrétaire du bureau d'à côté. Bientôt, la presse l'apprendrait. Il ne fallait pas traîner.

— Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi j'ai demandé à te parler…

— A vrai dire, elles ne se sont pas donné la peine de me le dire, mais j'ai tout de même une vague idée…

— Si tu es d'accord, essayons d'être efficaces et concentrés. Et faisons comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Après que Roger eut acquiescé (finalement, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça), Percy ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin et sa Plume à papotes.

— Roger Davies, actuellement Poursuiveur des Wanderers, convoqué au Ministère au sujet de la plainte pour espionnage industriel déposée par le club de Wigtown. Le témoin est entendu par Perceval Ignatus Weasley dans les locaux du 6ème étage, le 4 juin 2004, à 15h36.

— Amen, soupira Roger moqueur.

Percy fut loin d'apprécier la plaisanterie. Il foudroya du regard le joueur de Quidditch qui s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaules. L'ancien préfet jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin. C'était inscrit dans son compte-rendu désormais. D'un coup de baguette magique, il effaça le parchemin et recommença.

— Avez-vous vendu vos réglages à Flaquemare ? demanda Percy bien plus froidement.

— _Non_ ! protesta Roger vexé. Bien sûr que non ! C'est quoi cette question ?

— Je suis obligé de la poser. Bien, je vous écoute…

— Et je dois dire quoi ?

— Quelque chose supposé m'aider ?

L'ancien Serdaigle s'accorda le temps de la réflexion. Il s'avança vers le bord du siège et fit signe à Percy de se rapprocher.

— Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'Ellis soit derrière tout ça, chuchota-t-il d'un ton secret.

Percy lui adressa un sourire forcé. Maintenant il se souvenait pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Roger jeta un regard au parchemin et parvint à lire à l'envers la dernière phrase.

— Hé, s'indigna-t-il. Je fais ce que je peux !

— Désolé, soupira Percy. J'essaierai de l'effacer.

— Je ne sais plus ce que je peux dire, moi, bougonna Davies. Entre « son » secret, ma thérapie et Livingstone et Penny, je ne sais plus quoi dire à qui désormais.

La mention de Pénélope par son petit nom le fit tiquer. Percy se rembrunit. Il se rappelait sans peine la manière dont il les avait vus après le match contre les Falcons. Quelque chose lui avait paru suspect (il n'avait pas eu besoin des moqueries de Dubois pour s'en rendre compte). Roger avait toujours était comme ça. Mais pas Pénélope.

— On va reprendre depuis le début, proposa Percy en signe d'apaisement. Et je tiens à préciser que je ne pourrai me servir que de ce dont vous avez été témoin. D'accord ? Bien… Pourquoi vos soupçons se portent-ils sur Walter Ellis ?

— Parce que c'est un crétin fini. Et c'est un fait ! J'en suis victime et témoin, ajouta-t-il voyant que Percy était sur le point de protester. Il était tellement sûr de réussir son coup qu'il n'a fait attention à rien. Ni de s'assurer que le vestiaire était vide avant de prendre une communication privée, ni d'attendre d'avoir signé le contrat pour vendre les réglages.

— Vous pensez qu'il a fait ça pour l'argent ?

— C'était un geste de bonne volonté de sa part, une manière de montrer qu'il avait changé d'allégeance. Et un joli couteau dans le dos de Livingstone.

Percy croisa les mains sur le bureau devant lui.

— La vengeance ? demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

— Et l'argent, certainement… Enfin, j'espère qu'il l'a déjà empoché. T… Vous devriez peut-être aller voir à Gringott's.

— Des gobelins, soupira Percy, pile ce qu'il me fallait.

Sa remarque amusa Roger, presque autant que le fait que Percy ait oublié sa Plume l'espace d'un instant.

— Je n'ai rien vu ou entendu, désolé, conclut le joueur de Quidditch, une fois le compte-rendu modifié. C'est à lui qu'il va falloir parler.

— Je doute qu'il me dise la vérité.

— On ne sait jamais, plaisanta Roger. Dans un moment de désespoir...

Qu'il se rende arrangerait bien ses affaires, songea Percy. Mais mieux valait ne pas compter dessus et continuer à enquêter.

— Avec la pression que lui mettent Livingstone et Deauclaire, reprit Davies, à sa place, moi, je vendrai la mèche. Même si, à la base, j'ai du mal à garder un secret, ok, finit-il par ajouter.

— Tu as quand même réussi à… commença Percy avant de s'interrompre.

Il fit signe à Roger de garder le silence et désactiva, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, sa Plume à papotes.

— Désolé, ça m'embêterait de devoir tout recommencer, expliqua l'ancien préfet. Je disais que… tu as quand même réussi à garder son secret. Il me l'a dit, ajouta-t-il devant son air surpris.

— Pas faux. Quand on y réfléchit, c'est quand même dingue, non ? Je veux dire : Flint l'amène chez toi. A cause de moi, on sait qu'Ellis est un crétin, ce qui fait venir Pénélope, qui est ton ex. Et ça t'a donné du boulot. Il est sacrément bon, notre ami drogué.

Quelque chose dans le raisonnement de Davies lui rappela celui d'Audrey.

— A croire qu'il l'a fait exprès, se moqua Roger avant de reprendre avec gravité. Au fait, il m'a parlé de ce qu'il a fait à ton frère. Waow, c'est rude…

— Ouais, c'est le cas de le dire, marmonna Percy. Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

Roger avait plutôt l'air de penser tout le contraire. Il s'abstint toutefois de tous commentaires. Percy en fut soulagé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il aurait aimé discuter.

— C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que… enfin, si tu pouvais éviter de lui parler de Pénélope…

— Oh, pas de souci ! Je comprends. Ça ne doit pas faire plaisir à ta femme, hein ?

— Pas vraiment… avoua Percy avant de changer de sujet. Au fait, comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

— Qui ? Pénélope ? Bien, répondit Roger. Vu ce qu'elle me fait subir, je dirais même très bien. A vrai dire, depuis Poudlard, rien n'a changé.

Percy se laissa un instant envahir par les souvenirs de cette époque qu'il faisait tout habituellement pour refouler. Ramené à l'époque où lui et Pénélope subissaient attaques en tout genre (lui en général de ses deux frères, elle d'un groupe de Serdaigles à peine pubères), il laissa échapper un sourire nostalgique.

— Merci, soupira finalement Percy.

— Pour quoi ?

— Pour… lui. Pour avoir été là pour lui pendant ces autres années, reprit Percy après un instant, voyant que Roger ne saisissait pas. Il m'a dit que tu étais resté en contact avec lui. Tu sais, moi je… Je l'ai laissé tombé.

Percy baissa les yeux vers ses mains croisées. Depuis le retour de Dubois, la culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour lui à l'époque, ne pas croire tout ce qu'on disait, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. L'écouter. Ne pas le juger. Quand Dubois avait disparu, il avait fini par cesser d'y penser. Il l'avait abandonné.

— Ne me remercie pas, soupira Davies. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour les bonnes raisons.

Percy ne saisit pas ce que l'ancien Serdaigle sous-entendait. Cela importait finalement peu. Le résultat était là. Roger avait aidé Dubois, que ses motivations soient nobles ou non.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de dire à Pénélope que…

— Tu as demandé des nouvelles ? Ça va être dur de résister à ses assauts, elle a déjà pris sur elle pour ne pas m'accompagner, déclara mélodramatiquement Roger. Mais bon, je devrais y arriver.

Comment diable Dubois faisait-il pour le supporter ?

**oOoOo**

Ann Driscoll était rentrée chez elle épuisée. Pour la quatrième journée consécutive, elle avait passé la journée au Ministère. A faire le pied de grue entre la commission de discipline et le sixième étage où Roger Davies était censé déposer. En vain, puisque Davies s'était éclipsé par des chemins détournés et que, ô surprise, la commission avait une fois de plus reporté la décision.

« Roger Davies entendu au Ministère ».

Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait pour l'article du lendemain.

Cela faisait partie des jours sans, elle s'y était faite avec les années. Elle avait laissé à la rédaction d'autres collègues, plus jeunes et plein d'entrain tenter de raisonner Jonas qui voulait à tout prix extrapoler les raisons de la présence de Davies au Ministère, préférant rentrer à la maison. Où son mari et, si elle avait un peu de chance, un bon dîner l'attendaient.

— Bonne journée ? lui demanda ce dernier depuis le fauteuil du salon lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer.

Elle approcha et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

— Une journée plutôt calme.

— Profites-en, ça n'arrive pas souvent dernièrement.

Il disait vrai. Depuis que Davies avait parlé malgré lui, le milieu était en ébullition. Ann était débordée. Elle appréciait d'autant plus le calme de cette soirée qui se profilait. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine pour se servir à boire.

— Le petit a appelé, annonça son époux depuis l'autre pièce. Il est à Paris. Et tu as du courrier.

Driscoll apprécia la première nouvelle (même si elle commençait à soupçonner son fils de profiter de ses absences pour appeler) mais fut plus intriguée par la seconde.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en saisissant un verre.

— Aucune idée ! Magiquement scellé. C'est arrivé par la cheminée il y a une heure.

Personne n'envoyait des courriers scellés à la maison. Ils arrivaient toujours à la rédaction. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Dans le doute, elle posa son verre et rejoignit le salon précipitamment.

Elle s'empara du parchemin et d'un sortilège, elle en fit sauter le sceau.

— _Nom de_…

A tâtons, Ann chercha le canapé derrière elle pour être sûre de ne pas le rater.

— Ça va ? demanda son époux inquiet. Tu es toute pâle.

Elle ne parvenait pas détacher ses yeux du parchemin.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Presque vingt-et-une heures, pourquoi ?

Elle osa enfin le regarder.

— Tu vas me détester, grimaça-t-elle désolée.

— tu repars au bureau ?

— J'ai le temps de publier ça. L'impression n'a pas été lancée. On est toujours les derniers à le faire.

Fataliste, son époux haussa les épaules. Avec les années, Ann avait vraiment essayé de s'en tenir à des horaires réguliers. Mais ce genre de départs soudains n'était pas une nouveauté. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

— Heureusement que j'ai choisi de manger ce rôti froid, marmonna-t-il en reprenant son journal.

Ann Driscoll prit une profonde inspiration avant de transplaner.

Le _Quidditch Magazine_ tenait le scoop de l'année.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Olivier Dubois est..."


	19. Olivier Dubois est

**CHATON**

Hé ! Même pas en retard ! Pour une fois, j'arrive à poster en temps et en heure. Merci, merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent et encore désolée pour ces retards (le suivant aura peut-être plus de mal à arriver en temps et en heure). Ce chapitre, vous le devinez va marquer un vrai tournant dans la vie de tout ce beau monde.  
>J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes. Encore, merci à tous!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Tom - fils de Quinn Riley<br>Angus Owen - recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Kenneth - père d'Olivier Dubois  
>Helen - mère d'Olivier Dubois<br>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>"Inigo" Montoya - entraîneur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Connor - coéquipier de Marcus Flint<br>Irina Dustin - entraîneuse des Falmouth Falcons

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois est…<strong>

**oOoOo  
><strong>

**OLIVIER DUBOIS A SIGNE POUR DEUX ANS A CAERPHILLY**

(Communiqué de presse émanant des Caerphilly Catapults, reçu par les rédactions le 5 juin 2004, au petit matin)

_Le club des Caerphilly Catapults confirme avoir ouvert des discussions avec Olivier DUBOIS. Le président Terrence MACGRIGOR est très heureux d'annoncer que les négociations ont abouti à un contrat valable jusqu'en 2006._

**oOoOo**

**IL EST DE RETOUR**

(_Quidditch magazine_, édition spéciale du 5 juin 2004)

_Il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis quatre ans, depuis que le club de Flaquemare, son ancien employeur, avait rompu le contrat qui les liait, que la Ligue l'avait sanctionné et écarté des terrains._

_Celui que la presse a surnommé le Toxico a fait hier son grand retour. Terrence MacGrigor, connu pour ces prises de risque dans le choix de ses recrues s'est assuré les services du joueur pour les deux prochaines années. Dans le plus grand secret, les Caerphilly Catapults ont recruté ce joueur à la réputation sulfureuse, condamné sur dopage, suspecté de matchs arrangés._

_Le Quidditch Magazine vous révèle les détails en exclusivité._

**oOoOo**

Minerva n'avait pas imaginé lorsqu'elle avait reprit la direction de Poudlard que tant de travail l'attendrait. Elle en avait une vague idée, mais la non-chalance certaine d'Albus laissait croire que cela restait dans le domaine du raisonnable. Loin de là. Pour s'y consacrer entièrement, elle avait dû laisser sa place d'enseignante. Paradoxalement, son bureau était l'un des rares havres de paix qui lui restaient. Les gargouilles faisaient de redoutables gardiennes qui parvenaient à dissuader ceux qui n'avaient pas une vraie raison de la déranger.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle y soit dès le petit matin, retardant jusqu'au dernier moment l'instant où elle descendrait pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle avait ce matin-là une affaire urgente à régler. Les Farces et attrapes des Frères Weasley continuaient à lui causer du tort. L'embargo mis en place n'avait servi à rien. Les produits circulaient toujours sous le manteau. Rusard, la veille encore, en avait fait les frais.

La directrice de Poudlard jeta un coup d'œil rapide au courrier du matin. Parmi la vingtaine de parchemins, seul un colis lui était directement destiné. Le reste était adressé à la direction de Poudlard.

Plainte de parents, plainte de parents, publicités, plaintes des parents.

Son lot quotidien. Des choses sans grand intérêt.

Sa revue _Morphose_ était également arrivée, avec en une cet incompétent de Barry Chester. Mouais.

Elle s'empara du paquet et décacheta le parchemin qui l'accompagnait. Surprise, elle découvrit que Filius en était l'expéditeur. Elle avait accordé un repos de quelques semaines au professeur d'Enchantements après un double cours avec les cinquième années, qui s'avérait être une promotion étonnamment et dangereusement peu douée en la matière.

« _J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir_ ».

Plutôt laconique, mais dans les habitudes de son collègue. Sa perplexité redoubla quand elle découvrit que c'était une revue qu'il lui avait envoyée. Le _Quidditch Magazine_ en prime. Peut-être qu'une semaine supplémentaire serait nécessaire à Filius pour retrouver totalement ses esprits. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage sur la couverture qu'elle comprit.

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Minerva MacGonagall sentit le gravier, qui selon la rumeur lui faisait office de cœur, se serrer.

Il était difficile à reconnaître mais il s'agissait bien d'Olivier Dubois.

Son enquiquineur préféré était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

Kenneth l'avait appris en écoutant la radio. Son épouse, Helen, l'avait laissé seul face à son petit déjeuner, transplanant en urgence chez la voisine pour emprunter quelques champignons sauteurs.

Il avait tout d'abord fait la moue, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler du Toxico. C'était un surnom qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il rata en partie la nouvelle qui suivait.

Il en avait recraché son café. LA RITM n'avait pas développé. Les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant, il avait désespérément cherché une station reprenant la nouvelle. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit confirmée.

Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pu rêver. Qu'il avait bien entendu ce que le journaliste disait.

Il s'était alors mis à pleurer. Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour rester fort et de marbre, qui avait accepté de jouer le mauvais rôle, de prendre les décisions graves, de mettre son unique enfant à la porte sans argent ni endroit où aller, s'accordait le droit de céder. Il avait failli perdre son fils, dans tout ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Si ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai, il n'en avait jamais demandé autant.

Lorsque les cris de son épouse, depuis le jardin, lui parvinrent, il comprit que c'était bien vrai.

Helen se précipita vers lui, décoiffée, le visage rouge et baigné de larmes. Ne parvenant pas à s'expliquer, elle lui tendit un magazine. La une concernait Olivier.

Il vint à la rencontre de sa femme et l'enlaça.

Les choses ne pourrient que s'améliorer.

Leur fils était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

— Tom, fais attention, s'il te plait…

Quinn repoussa le bol de son fils vers le centre de la table (son jeu du moment, plus ou moins conscient) et quitta la cuisine pour aller chercher le courrier. Les hiboux s'étaient rapidement envolés. Une discrétion pas forcément nécessaire mais qu'elle appréciait. Elle prit la _Gazette_, les revues spécialisées, son exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ et les nombreux parchemins adressés à la Quinn Riley de Caerphilly.

Elle regarda d'un œil méfiant ces derniers. Elle n'en recevait pas tant habituellement. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu se produire tant de choses en une nuit. Quoi qu'avec Dubois… plus rien ne l'étonnait désormais.

A une époque pas si lointaine, on la joignait à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, quelles que soient les nouvelles. Sa cheminée restait constamment allumée. Avec le décalage horaire, elle y était obligée. Désormais, sauf cas de force majeure, on l'épargnait. Tom avait bien aidé.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée lui parvint de la cuisine.

Tom, justement.

— Maman...

Le sol était couvert de débris de bol et de porridge. Comme d'habitude, il avait fini par le tomber. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit disparaître le tout et déposa le courrier sur la table avant de se diriger vers le placard pour prendre un autre bol. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à discuter ce matin, elle se contenta donc de resservir son fils en lui faisant les gros yeux. Le temps de laisser infuser son thé, elle se saisit de la première lettre du paquet.

« _Félicitations_ »

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Owen. Le jour J était donc arrivé. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Cela expliquait maintenant la masse de courrier.

— Maman, geignit Tom la bouche pleine. Je veux pas aller chez la nounou. Tu peux rester ?

— J'aimerais bien, mon cœur, répondit-elle distraitement. Je t'assure, j'aimerais bien.

Il se renfrogna un peu plus et croisa les bras.

— Je veux voir Papa.

Quinn laissa retomber le parchemin qu'elle venait d'ouvrir et découvrit son fils se livrer à son passe-temps favori. La bouderie.

— Ce n'est pas possible, répondit-elle avec douceur. Tu le sais...

Pas satisfait par sa réponse, Tom poussa délibérément le bol vers le bord de la table. A l'affût, sa mère s'en saisit à la volée.

— Si tu n'as pas faim, tant pis !

— Je veux venir avec toi au travail, bougonna l'enfant les sourcils froncés.

Quinn se mit à rire. Les chiens ne faisant pas des chats, son fils n'était pas du genre à renoncer.

— On n'est pas mercredi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Voyant le menton de Tom se mettre à trembler, elle comprit que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder. Elle le prit dans ses bras et fit son possible pour le consoler. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Le départ s'annonçait compliqué.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement. La journée serait longue et mauvaise, assurément. Dubois aurait intérêt à marcher droit aujourd'hui.

Son cauchemar du moment était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

Pénélope s'étonnait encore que son ongle de pied ne soit pas tombé. Elle avait un instant hésité à faire passer sa blessure en accident du travail. Puis elle avait réfléchi qu'il aurait fallu expliquer à tout le monde comment son pied s'était retrouvé coincé dans une porte. Elle préférait garder pour elle les détails de sa visite à Walter Ellis.

Lorsque, claudiquant et encore endormie, elle sortit de sa chambre, elle découvrit une pile de parchemins arrivés au petit matin. Sur la plupart d'entre eux, elle reconnut le sceau rouge sang frappé du double W des Wigtwon Wanderers.

Pénélope réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas découvrir la nouvelle trouvaille d'Ellis, pas plus que la dernière bourde de Roger.

Elle voulait simplement lire son journal et boire son café.

Elle se refusa donc à jeter le moindre regard au _Daily Wizard_ (torchon auquel elle avait dû s'abonner) et attrapa la _Gazette_. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle mit en route sa radio et chercha la RITM pour les informations.

A vrai dire (elle le découvrit rapidement) pour _la_ grande Info.

Le tas de courrier en attente prit un sens totalement nouveau.

Dubois de retour, dans le genre improbable, ça se posait ! L'excitation des quelques personnes interrogées par les journalistes à la radio la gagna. Elle chercha dans la pile parchemins l'exemplaire roulé du _Quidditch Magazine_, qui, elle en était persuadée, lui avait été envoyé.

Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas un quelconque péquin mais Olivier Dubois, l'espèce d'idiot dont son ex petit ami lui avait longtemps imposé la présence. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle se dirigea vers sa cheminée et chercha quelqu'un pour en parler.

La première personne à lui venir en tête était Percy. Elle n'osait pas imaginer sa joie en découvrant le retour de son meilleur ami. Il devait forcément avoir d'autres informations à partager. Il était trop tôt pour le joindre au Ministère. Peut-être chez lui… Mais si c'était sa femme qui décrochait… Pénélope ne préférait pas y penser.

Il y avait toujours Roger. Pénélope éclata de rire à cette simple idée. Elle devait à tout prix s'en tenir à des relations purement professionnelles avec lui. Davies avait toujours eu un don pour se faire des idées à son sujet. Et c'était typiquement le genre de détails gênants qu'il sera capable de réutiliser dans les semaines à venir (elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions, la réhabilitation de Roger allait durer).

Le plus probable et le moins risqué serait de joindre Livingstone. Qui ne connaissait toutefois pas Dubois. Pénélope ne se hasarderait de toute façon pas à la contacter sans y être obligée.

Elle resta un long moment à fixer sa cheminée. Avant de renoncer.

Appeler Percy serait trop bizarre de toute façon.

L'étrange meilleur ami de son ex-petit ami était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

Percy laissa tomber le parchemin sur son bureau et se frotta les tempes du bout des doigts.

Il n'était pas 9h et il était déjà épuisé.

Les lettres commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Les textes de loi étaient en général conçus pour être imbuvables. Avec le brouhaha qui enflait, autant renoncer à se concentrer. Les arrivées de ses collègues, d'abord discrètes, s'étaient faites plus nombreuses et plus bruyantes.

Il s'était pourtant levé à l'aube pour profiter du calme pour travailler. Les clubs commençaient à tolérer l'idée qu'ils puissent les convoquer. Les Wanderers avaient même accepté qu'Ellis puisse le rencontrer. Il ne devait plus rien laisser au hasard désormais.

L'entrevue aurait lieu dans les jours à venir. Il avait été surpris que Pénélope lui annonce la nouvelle (il se serait contenté d'un parchemin officiel, à peine signé par Livingstone). Il avait reconnu son écriture et avait apprécié que le pli arrive directement au bureau.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ait pris le soin de frapper. Percy allait s'indigner (quand même, il s'agissait d'un espace privé) mais voir ses frères George et Ron dans l'embrasure le calma aussitôt.

S'ils entraient dans le Ministère (pour George) ou montaient au chiantissime sixième étage (pour Ron), c'est que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Percy eut une sueur froide. Cela concernait forcément leur mère.

Le sourire de ses frères le rassura légèrement.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il malgré tout inquiet.

Le sourire de George s'élargit un peu plus. De ravi, il devint moqueur.

— Ça doit être la première fois de ta vie que tu n'as pas lu le journal en te levant, pas vrai ?

Pour une fois, Percy n'était pas passé au kiosque sur le chemin de Traverse ce matin, c'était vrai. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat.

L'instant d'après, il reçut en pleine tête le magazine que Ron venait de lui lancer.

— Vous n'avez pas autre chose à foutre ! grogna Percy en rajustant ses lunettes que la revue avait envoyées valser.

— Regarde, Percy !

De mauvaise grâce, il baissa les yeux sur la couverture et déglutit avec difficulté.

— T'étais au courant, pas vrai ? demanda George les sourcils froncés. Ne mens pas, t'es même pas surpris !

— Je ne savais pas si ça se ferait, admit Percy.

D'une oreille distraite, il écouta son frère cadet lui expliquer que pour l'instant, il préférait ne pas l'annoncer à Angelina. Selon George, c'était le genre de nouvelles qui pousserait le bébé à rester où il était.

L'esprit ailleurs, Percy promit de ne pas en parler. Il savourerait la nouvelle de son côté.

Son meilleur ami était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

Roger l'avait appris alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son appartement, pour se rendre à une réunion des SA. Il était jusque là de bonne humeur. L'étape 2 lui tendait les bras. Augusta avait promis qu'elle lui ferait quelques gâteaux.

Et puis c'était arrivé.

Davies peinait encore à y croire. Il y avait quelques mois à peine, Dubois était encore en train de faire on ne savait quoi (à vrai dire, il le savait trop bien) dans son trou à rats.

Voilà que Môssieur faisait désormais la une des journaux !

L'avantage, c'est que durant quelques temps, et peut-être définitivement, il l'espérait, on arrêterait un peu de parler de Chaton et lui. Rien que pour ça, il appréciait vraiment la nouvelle (parce que, Dubois de retour dans le milieu, il fallait vraiment être journaliste pour ne pas comprendre que ça ne sentait pas bon du tout !).

Avec un certain plaisir, il se demanda comment Flint réagirait. Mal, assurément. Ça risquait même d'être carrément flippant. Il regrettait presque de ne pas y assister.

Au moment où il allait fermer la porte, il perçut quelques crépitements. Des flammes vertes venaient d'apparaître dans sa cheminée.

Avec son bol en ce moment, c'était Flint. Ou Inger. Il avait donc toutes les raisons de ne pas prendre la communication.

Ça pouvait aussi être Livingstone. Et dans ce cas, il serait curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

D'un côté, les gâteaux d'Augusta. De l'autre… un coup de cheminette potentiellement mortel.

La tentation était trop forte. Roger prit la communication. Une fois de plus, il avait eu raison de céder à sa curiosité.

— Deauclaire ? fit-il surpris avant de reprendre avec un sourire charmeur. Je t'ai manqué, je parie…

L'autre Capitaine était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

— Monsieur Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Magenta, sa secrétaire.

— Un Monsieur Weasley pour vous, dit-elle les sourcils légèrement froncés au dessus de ses lunettes strictes.

Elle s'écarta et fit place à une grande silhouette dégingandée. Ronald, absolument ravi, souriait de toutes ses dents.

— Hé... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry surpris.

— Je passais au bureau et...

Magenta referma la porte derrière elle, les lèvres pincées.

— J'y crois pas ! ricana Ron. Ginny disait vrai... Une _secrétaire_, sérieusement ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Même lui avait dû mal à se faire à cette idée.

— Ouais... soupira-t-il. Je sais.

— Mr Potter sera-t-il disponible pour aller déjeuner ?

— Dans quelques heures, tu veux dire ? se moqua Harry.

L'appétit de Ronald était légendaire. Même il était à peine neuf heures passé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir déjà faim.

— Euh… ouais. Comment va le neveu ?

— Il ne fait toujours pas ses nuits.

— Ça se voit, répliqua Ron en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils. Tu as une mine affreuse. Au fait, tu as appris la nouvelle ?

Harry n'avait pas idée de ce dont il voulait parler. Son air ahuri le vexa légèrement.

— Je rêve aujourd'hui, marmonna Ron.

Il allait protester mais son meilleur ami fut plus rapide et jeta un magazine sur son bureau. Il reconnut presque immédiatement son ancien capitaine en couverture. Il avait beau avoir changé, Dubois n'était pas de ceux qu'on pouvait facilement oublier.

— Ben ça...

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit un peu plus encore.

— Tu as peur pas vrai ?

Harry ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui répondre. Olivier avait essayé à maintes reprises de le « débaucher » par le passé. Mais tout portait à croire qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter à présent.

Son ancien capitaine était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

Ellis peinait à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Qu'Inigo lui-même prenne la peine de lui écrire l'avait sincèrement amusé.

Bla bla bla, blessé. Bla bla bla… pas réintégré.

Comme si l'entraîneur avait le pouvoir de décider ! Comme si son avis comptait ! Montoya avait oublié que c'était Livingstone et seulement cette garce qui avait le droit de vie et de mort à Wigtown. Ellis n'était pas dupe. Il était évident que si on laissait le choix à Inigo, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait joué.

Le Poursuiveur avait vu le guérisseur. Il n'était officiellement plus blessé. Il aurait dû reprendre aujourd'hui. Le courrier de l'entraîneur était plutôt bien tombé.

Il ne tarderait pas à l'expliquer à la presse. Sa blessure était le prétexte parfait pour l'écarter. Il se ferait un plaisir de prouver aux journalistes le contraire. Mais pour ça, il devrait attendre un peu.

Dans les jours à venir, la presse risquait d'être très occupée. Il rencontrerait bientôt le type du Ministère. Ce serait sûrement l'occasion parfaite de faire parler de lui.

Il jeta un regard désabusé à la une du _Quidditch Magazine_ qui avait fait tant de bruit.

Et dire que lui n'avait plus le droit de jouer.

La honte du métier était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

La grossesse avait empêché Angelina de continuer normalement son travail. Comme elle ne supportait pas de rester désœuvrée, elle venait de temps en temps aider George à la boutique. Ce qui étrangement n'aurait pas dû arranger les choses.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Hors vacances scolaires, en semaine, les affaires étaient plutôt calmes. Les jeunes sorciers étaient à Poudlard. Les ventes par correspondance monopolisaient donc la plupart de leurs activités. Il fallait rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à faire passer les colis malgré la surveillance des professeurs et de MacGonagall.

Ayant fini la préparation d'une commande importante, Angelina s'accorda une pause et soupira.

George n'était toujours pas là. Selon les employés, il était parti au Ministère pour voir son frère.

Percy.

Qui y croyait ? La curiosité d'Angelina était piquée. Sa méfiance redoubla lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, essoufflé.

— Je peux savoir où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

— Au Ministère, répondit-il en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. J''avait quelque chose à annoncer à Percy.

Que ce soit un prétexte ou la vérité, il devait forcément en dire plus pour la convaincre. Elle attendit donc qu'il s'explique. George prit le risque de ne pas le faire et attendit, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

— Quoi ? finit-elle par gronder, méfiante.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler vu ton état.

— Quel état ?

— Le bébé.

— Il n'entendra pas.

George grimaça un instant, pas entièrement convaincu.

— Le choc pourrait te faire accoucher, dit-il avec gravité.

— Pour l'amour du ciel ! s'écria-t-elle agacée. George Weasley, tu veux bien arrêter ! Verity a fait tomber une caisse entière de Feuxfous chantants qui ont tous musicalement explosé dans l'arrière boutique. Si le bébé n'est pas sorti à ce moment-là, je pense qu'il attendra la fin des neuf mois.

Après une ultime hésitation, il lui montra la revue qu'il avait entre les mains. Angelina fut heureuse d'être déjà assise. Ses jambes endolories et gonflées auraient certainement cédé.

— Les hormones, hein ? se moqua George lorsqu'il découvrit que les larmes lui étaient montées.

Elle porta la main à son ventre rebondi, geste qui eut le mérite de lui faire retrouver un peu de gravité.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il inquiet. C'est le bébé ?

— Le bébé va bien… Il a simplement bougé.

— Tu parles ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Il a compris qu'il devait se méfier d'Olivier. Mes conversations contre ton ventre n'auront pas été vaines…

Angelina laissa échapper un éclat de rire et essuya ses larmes. D'une tape sur le bras, elle l'envoya dans l'arrière boutique constater les dégâts.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la une du _Quidditch Magazine_. Dubois avait mauvaise mine. Mais il était bien là.

Son premier amour était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

La sonnette retentit pour la vingtième fois. Encore endormi, Charlie n'avait pas eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement que l'acharné de la sonnette s'était lassé et avait décidé de frapper du poing sur la porte désormais. Il traversa son appartement d'un pas furieux. Qui que ça puisse être, vendeur égaré ou religieux, il allait lui faire payer.

Il ouvrit la porte avec violence et fit sursauter son frère Percy, le poing encore tendu, prêt à frapper encore une fois.

— _Perce_ ? s'écria Charlie surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sa panique (pour tirer Percy du travail, en pleine journée, ça devait forcément être quelque chose de grave ou en rapport avec Maman) amusa son frère. Charlie fut loin d'apprécier. Ça n'avait rien de drôle.

— Un truc énorme !

Il tendit à son frère aîné le magazine qu'il avait dans les mains. Charlie les dévisagea un instant, lui et son air trop ravi. Il finit par baisser les yeux vers la revue. La surprise le fit vaciller.

— _Putain_ ! laissa-t-il échapper.

A reculons, il rejoignit son canapé et s'y laissa lourdement tomber. Olivier l'avait fait. Dans le secret, il avait signé. Quelque part, Charlie s'en sentit trahi.

Il dut observer la une un peu trop longtemps puisque, lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête, le sourire de Percy s'était évanoui.

— Je pensais que... commença son frère embarrassé.

Évidemment, il avait considéré son manque de réaction suspect.

— Ça me fait plaisir, s'empressa de dire Charlie. Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir.

Percy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

— Mais c'est chez les Cats, pas vrai ? dit son cadet simplement.

Charlie prit une profonde inspiration. Percy avait toujours été le plus malin de la fratrie. Il ne servait à rien de nier.

— C'est ça, hein ?

Le soigneur de dragons secoua la tête avec lenteur.

— Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux pour Olivier, soupira Charlie. Sincèrement. J'adore ce garçon et ce qu'il est devenu, je... Je veux qu'il change. Qu'il redevienne lui.

— Le Quidditch l'aidera, répondit son frère confiant.

Charlie laissa son regard errer sur la couverture du magazine.

— Mais... Il ne pourra plus reste ici, c'est ça ? se risqua à demander Percy.

Il fut surpris, autant par la perspicacité de son frère que par la tristesse qui teintait sa voix. Pas pour Olivier mais pour lui. Charlie s'efforça de reprendre avec un sourire.

— D'une part, je pense qu'il ne le voudra plus. Et puis je... je crois que je n'ai pas la force que je pensais quand je suis revenu. Je ferais beaucoup de chose pour Dubois, tu le sais. Mais ça… La revoir, ça a été… Je pensais que nous serions prêts. Qu'elle, au moins, le serait et…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Percy était présent au déjeuner. Il avait bien dû se rendre compte qu'aucun des deux n'y était préparé.

— Elle ne m'a même pas regardé.

La voix de Charlie se brisa, bien malgré lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient ouvertement. Charlie avait toujours assuré que ça allait. Il avait toujours menti.

Percy sembla sur le point de répondre mais n'osa pas. Son frère en profita pour changer de sujet.

— Ça ne nous empêchera pas d'aller boire ce soir à la santé d'Olivier, proposa Charlie d'un air qu'il s'efforça de rendre enjoué.

— Faudra que j'en parle à Audrey…

Son frère aîné haussa un sourcil moqueur.

— Que je lui dise que je ne serai pas là ce soir, rectifia aussitôt Percy.

— Parfait ! Waow, fit Charlie en feignant un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Qui eut cru que ça arriverait ?

L'excitation de Percy était évidente. Il se réjouissait réellement de ce qui arrivait à Olivier. C'était aussi le cas de Charlie. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire taire ces autres petites voix qui lui rappelaient sans cesse que son ex l'avait fait signer.

Qu'il allait vivre l'expérience que lui avait toujours refusée.

Qu'il pourrait regretter ce choix décisif qu'il avait un jour fait.

Qu'au fond, il l'enviait.

Charlie fit son possible pour chasser tout ça. Il devait se réjouir pour Olivier.

Son disciple était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

A Poudlard, Marcus Flint adorait que ses arrivées soient précédées de silence. C'était pour lui preuve que ses efforts étaient récompensés. Qu'on le craignait. C'était un petit plaisir qui lui était passé avec les années. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'en général, ce n'était pas la peur qui les faisait se taire.

Comme lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires, ce matin-là. Le brouhaha joyeux amplifié par le carrelage du sol et des murs des douches cessa à l'instant même où il franchit la porte.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin des regards en coin pour comprendre qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose.

Pire encore, quand les sourires moqueurs apparurent, que c'était de lui qu'on parlait.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Connor fut le seul à se risquer à lui répondre.

— Paraît que t'es convoqué... ricana ce dernier.

Flint prit une profonde inspiration. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Quelle que soit la nouvelle qu'on comptait lui annoncer, il risquait de ne pas aimer. Tout ça à cause de Davies et l'autre enfoiré. Mais il allait se reprendre, il le devait. Absolument.

— M'en fout... répondit-il dans un grognement.

Connor perdit un instant son sourire. La mauvaise humeur de Flint était habituelle, presque légendaire. Son coéquipier n'aurait pas dû paraître aussi étonné.

— Par le président, précisa ce dernier.

— Et alors ? répliqua-t-il avec un aplomb qu'il n'avait pas. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Je m'en fous. Faites pareil.

Sa réaction surprit les autres. Connor leva les bras en signe de paix.

— Mec, je te jure, c'est pas de ça dont on…

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture avec force de la porte du vestiaire. Irina Dustin, leur coach, venait d'entrer, d'une humeur massacrante.

— Le président t'attend, dit-elle à Flint d'un air menaçant. Et _maintenant_.

Marcus déglutit avec difficulté. C'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Si on l'autorisait à rater un entraînement pour _parler_, on ne pouvait avoir que de mauvaises nouvelles à lui annoncer.

Entre Demetra qui le harcelait et les autres, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il eut une brusque envie de transplaner. Mais ça ne risquait pas d'arranger son cas.

Il posa son sac à même le sol et quitta d'un pas lent le vestiaire.

— Tiens, tu lui rapporteras ça !

La coach Dustin n'avait rien perdu de ses talents de Poursuiveuse. La revue atteignit Marcus en pleine tête. Il ignora les rires provoqués par son manque de réflexe. Il ferma la porte et se pencha pour ramasser le magazine, au sol désormais.

La découverte de la une l'arrêta.

Pris d'un vertige, il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il se hasarda à un nouveau coup d'œil.

C'était bien lui. Le visage froid, fermé.

Il aurait pourtant juré l'avoir vu lui adresser un sourire mauvais.

Que le président aille se faire voir. Il comprendrait le jour où il apprendrait la vérité.

Marcus Flint transplana.

Son pire ennemi était de retour désormais.

**oOoOo**

Attirer les regards de toute la rédaction était signe qu'il fallait se méfier. Darwin redoubla de vigilance en traversant le grand open space pour rejoindre son bureau.

Cette curiosité ne pouvait pas être causée par Chaton. Si on l'avait trouvée, le rire triomphant de Green l'aurait averti depuis l'autre bout du pays.

Le journaliste atteignit sa table de travail et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Sur son bazar organisé, un magazine avait été posé. Il jeta un regard alentours pour essayer de trouver l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Les curieux détournèrent aussitôt le regard.

Le _Quidditch Magazine_ ? Comme si ça avait pu l'intéresser.

Repoussant la revue, il attrapa le reste de son courrier. Le poids d'un regard finit par lui faire arrêter sa lecture. Il reporta son attention vers la une du magazine et y découvrit le visage d'Olivier Dubois.

Qui le fixait, il était prêt à le parier, même sur papier glacé.

Darwin jura. Comment avait-il pu rater ça ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le journaliste attrapa ses affaires et se leva.

Moïra vint à sa rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il l'évita et ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

Il quitta le journal moins de cinq minutes après son arrivée.

Il était de retour désormais.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose<strong>: "... le Toxico"


	20. le Toxico

**CHATON**

En retard une nouvelle fois, et certainement en retard aussi la semaine prochaine. D'ici peu, les vacances seront là et j'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication plus régulier. La fin approche! On attaque le dernier tiers de l'histoire. Autant dire que les choses vont vite évoluer!  
>Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter. Vraiment, vraiment merci. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira. J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés ou sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Ferris - son bras droit  
>Puck - avocat des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Ignace Trebleton - président du club de Flaquemare  
>Crispin Boot - guérisseur principal de l'équipe des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Angus Owen - recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Darwin - journaliste au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du <em>Daily Wizard<em>

* * *

><p><strong>... le Toxico<strong>

— Espèce d'enfoiré !

La tête de Roger toucha durement le mur. La douleur fulgurante lui vrilla un instant son organe le plus précieux et le laissa sonné.

Flint l'avait eu par surprise. Que l'autre crétin le frappe commençait pourtant à être une habitude. Quand l'ancien Serpentard avait demandé à le voir, il avait accepté (ça plutôt que de le voir débarquer chez lui au bout milieu de la nuit). Il se doutait que cela aurait un rapport avec Dubois (tout avait un rapport avec Dubois désormais) et que les choses ne pouvaient que mal se passer. Il avait simplement imaginé avoir droit à un petit « Salut Roger, comment ça ? » avant que Flint ne le prenne à la gorge et le pousse contre un mur.

— Et quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? cracha Roger à demi-étranglé. Me _frapper_ ? Tu ne crois pas que les gens ont assez de soupçons à notre sujet ?

Sans desserrer sa prise, Flint le dévisagea lentement. Avec une grimace écœurée, il finit par le relâcher. Roger massa d'une main sa gorge endolorie, soulagé d'avoir échappa au pire et de pouvoir profiter d'un bref répit. Aussi ne comprit-il pas directement quand le poing de Flint lui arriva en pleine face.

Il chancela un instant et dut prendre appui sur le mur.

— T'es trop con, putain ! s'écria Davies ahuri, portant la main à sa joue endolorie. Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais pu avoir de l'influence sur tout ça ?

Flint ne répliqua pas. Frapper lorsqu'il était à court d'arguments était une habitude qui ne lui était pas passée. A la manière dont il l'observa, Roger comprit que oui, il pensait vraiment qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose dans cette affaire et que donc, ce coup était amplement mérité. L'ancien Serdaigle laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. Ainsi ce cher Marcus n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui était vraiment Olivier ? C'était un grand garçon qui décidait par lui même des conneries qu'il faisait.

— T'aurais dû me dire ce qu'il avait en tête, gronda Flint, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser ou de se justifier

— Pourquoi ?

— T'aurais dû m'avertir, se contenta-t-il de répondre, les mâchoires serrées.

— Et ça aurait changé quoi ? demanda Davies dans un léger rire, s'écartant par prudence.

— TOUT !

Son hurlement le fit sursauter. Olivier pensait mettre le Serpentard en rogne en lui cachant tout ça. Là, il était carrément en transe. Roger avait anticipé de nombreuses réactions (le coup de poing avait été le petit plus Marcus Flint). Pourtant, il peinait à croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

— Tu aurais fait _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il abasourdi. Tu crois _sincèrement_ que tu aurais pu l'en dissuader ? Tu le penses réellement ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil !

Le joueur de Falcons se détourna dans un grognement.

— Et puis quoi ? reprit Davies aussitôt. C'est un miracle qu'il ait signé. Tu crois vraiment qu'il retrouvera le niveau ? Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? De quoi tu as peur ? Il ne te fera plus d'ombre, crois-moi...

Flint ne sembla pas apprécier le ton sifflant qu'il avait employé. Serrant les poings, il s'approcha de Roger, prêt à frapper. Davies ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il n'avait plus peur de Marcus Flint depuis bien longtemps. Surtout pas d'un Flint angoissé.

— Il est capable de tout, marmonna l'ancien Serpentard sombrement. Crois-moi...

— Même de faire un truc pour toi, répliqua Roger avec un sourire mauvais. Je sais.

La provocation avait marché. Marcus le fixait, une lueur démente dans les yeux, prêt à répliquer. Davies sentit l'excitation le gagner. La colère aurait raison de Flint. Il allait finir par parler, lui dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Pourquoi Olivier avait fait _ça_… L'ancien Serpentard sembla le réaliser et esquissa un sourire sans joie.

— C'est comme ça qu'il te tient, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Tout comme toi, on dirait.

Rappeler que le pouvoir était entre les mains de Dubois ne parut pas lui plaire. Il pâlit soudainement et préféra changer de sujet.

— Tu devrais mettre de la glace, finit par suggérer Flint avec un haussement d'épaules. On risque de se poser des questions. Chaton n'apprécierait pas. Et t'as sûrement pas envie que les paparazzis voient ça, non ?

— Parce que tu crois que je leur en donnerais l'occasion ?

— Peut-être pas toi…

**oOoOo**

En acceptant ce dossier, Pénélope s'était attendue à bien des choses. Principalement parce qu'elle allait devoir travailler en étroite collaboration avec Roger Davies. De ce côté-là, l'ancien Serdaigle avait tenu toutes ses promesses. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour compliquer les choses. Livingstone avait également été à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Revoir son ex, en revanche, avait été plutôt était inattendu. Que Percy enquête à Wigtown alors qu'elle-même y était, elle qui refusait habituellement les affaires ayant trait au Quidditch (pas sa passion première, il fallait le rappeler), le hasard s'y était plutôt bien pris.

Assister au retour de Dubois durant la même période était tout aussi troublant. Elle avait failli de téléphoner à son ex petit ami pour avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler. Elle s'était finalement rabattue sur Roger pour étancher sa curiosité. Ce qui était assez humiliant et que le joueur ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler.

Davies avait tout de même oublié de mentionner un léger détail. Pénélope avait d'ailleurs cru à une belle plaisanterie lorsque Ferris était venu la cherche en urgence à la fin de la journée.

La Trinité était en danger. La réputation de Roger aussi. Pour la bonne et simple raison que Dubois avait décidé de venir vivre avec lui.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Pénélope pour la dixième fois.

Les sourcils froncés, Livingstone lui tendit le courrier qu'elle avait reçu en début de soirée.

Une réunion de crise avait été convoquée. Fatigués par la journée, Pénélope, Puck et Ferris avaient mis leur départ à plus tard et étaient restés. Seul Roger, le principal intéressé, manquait pour l'instant à l'appel. Les SA se réunissaient ce soir. La « thérapie » devait restait sa priorité. C'était du moins l'impression qu'il devait donner.

Mais Pénélope ne le manquerait pas une fois la réunion terminée.

— Apparemment, soupira la présidente, Dubois a exigé d'être logé chez lui.

— On se faisait peut-être de fausses idées à propos de Roger, plaisanta Ferris.

Pénélope acquiesça lentement. Tout le monde ou presque avait un jour pensé que le côté Don Juan de Roger pouvait cacher une homosexualité refoulée. Dans ce cas précis, elle doutait cependant que Davies souhaite se mettre à la colle avec l'un de ses anciens ennemis.

— Ils sont peut être amis, lâcha Puck dans un bâillement.

L'ancienne préfète retint à grand-peine un ricanement. Pour les avoir côtoyés, même de loin, à Poudlard, elle doutait que le terme puisse s'appliquer à la relation que ces deux là entretenaient. Dubois avait toujours eu une conception assez large de ce que recouvrait la notion d'ennemi. Elle-même en avait fait les frais lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Percy.

— Pour l'image de Roger, il vaudrait mieux se passer d'une telle amitié ! répondit-elle avec calme. Il n'a pas besoin d'un vrai drogué dans sa vie. Pas maintenant qu'il vient d'entreprendre une thérapie.

Elle se tourna vers la présidente, persuadée que cette dernière allait l'approuver. Elle, d'habitude si flamboyante et prompte à s'emporter, n'en fit rien et se rembrunit.

— Vous allez accepter ? demanda Pénélope abasourdie.

— MacGrigor me l'a demandé comme un service personnel, répondit Libby comme si cela suffisait. Et lui tient autant que nous à ce que la presse ne l'apprenne pas.

Si cette réponse eut peu d'effet sur Pénélope (oui, _et_ ?), Puck et Ferris en parurent bien plus impressionnés.

— Ce n'est pas anodin, poursuivit la présidente. J'y ai longuement réfléchi, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que nous ne pouvions pas empêcher Roger d'inviter chez lui qui il le souhaitait.

De stupeur, Pénélope manqua de s'étrangler. Livingstone le pouvait. Totalement. Rien ne l'en empêchait.

— D'un point de vue légal, évidemment, précisa Puck avec un sourire.

— Vous réalisez que recevoir chez lui un toxicomane et un dopé n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour Roger ?

— Au moins, on parlera de lui… et moins de son ex-fiancée.

Pénélope secoua la tête un instant avant de soupirer, lasse et fatiguée. La nouvelle était dure à encaisser. Elle était sincèrement contente pour Dubois et lui souhaitait de tout cœur d'arriver à revenir et se racheter. Mais pas chez Roger. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour qu'il vienne tout gâcher.

— La décision doit revenir à Davies, conclut l'avocat. Nous pouvons uniquement le lui déconseiller.

Et Pénélope s'assurerait qu'il refuse, puisque sa présidente semblait avoir découvert le concept de libre-arbitre dans la journée. Roger avait été idiot de ne pas lui en parler. Pourquoi le lui cacher ? Tout bien réfléchi, elle le comprenait trop bien.

— Mademoiselle Deauclaire, je compte sur vous pour le lui annoncer, reprit la présidente un sourcil haussé.

Perplexe, Pénélope garda le silence pour digérer la nouvelle. Davies n'était donc pas au courant ? Au temps pour elle… C'était bien le genre de Dubois de faire ça. Si Roger l'ignorait… hé bien, elle se délectait à l'avance de le lui annoncer.

— Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne chose pour nos projets, si ces deux là venaient à cohabiter, tint-elle tout de même à rappeler.

La présidente la dévisagea un instant, surprise par la résistance qu'elle lui opposait, avant d'esquisser un sourire. La veille, Pénélope aurait craint pour sa vie pour moins que ça. L'ancienne préfète ne comprenait pas la cause de ce soudain ramollissement. Elle s'était attendue à de véhémentes protestations, pas de la résignation. Et surtout pas juste parce qu'un confrère avait dû dire « s'il vous plaît » !

— Nous devrions pour l'instant peut-être nous concentrer sur Ellis, souffla Ferris pour changer de sujet. Il doit rencontrer demain matin ce type du Ministère. L'affaire des réglages sera bientôt terminée. Autant dire qu'il risque vraiment de montrer les dents à présent...

Les épaules de Pénélope s'affaissèrent de manière presque involontaire. Si encore, il n'y avait que Davies à gérer… Percy entendrait Ellis dans la matinée. Elle n'osait imaginer les bêtises qu'il irait raconter, les torts qu'il leur causerait… et qu'elle aurait à réparer.

— Bien, soupira Livingstone. Nous reparlerons de tout demain, avec les principaux concernés. La journée a été longue. Vous devriez tous rentrer !

La jeune femme apprécia l'ironie du propos. Vrai il y a encore quelques instants. Sa journée était loin d'être terminée.

Agacée, elle prit congé de la présidente et tranplana jusqu'au SA, bien décidée à faire payer Roger pour les autres. Mais ses résolutions fondirent quand elle vit apparaître, le visage une fois de plus tuméfié.

A croire qu'il avait encore besoin d'en rajouter.

**oOoOo**

Pour Percy, le jour J était enfin arrivé.

Paradoxalement, maintenant que cette rencontre tant attendue était sur le point d'avoir lieu, il désirait qu'elle s'achève le plus rapidement. Le hasard du calendrier avait fait que Walter Ellis se trouve dans son bureau le jour même où Olivier Dubois faisait son grand retour dans les médias.

Percy aurait voulu soutenir son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulu être là. Mais Percy avait tant lutté pour parvenir à faire venir Ellis ici. Pour avoir le formulaire 104.B. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer.

Ayant fait l'erreur d'en parler à son épouse (Audrey ne supportait plus d'entendre le simple nom d'Olivier), il avait cependant vite été ramené à la réalité. Mauvaise foi mise à part, elle avait vu juste en lui faisant remarquer que sa présence, derrière sa radio ou un petit écran, ne changerait rien pour ce dernier. En revanche, résoudre l'Ellis-gate lui mettrait un pied à l'étrier et lui apporterait promotion et considération, qui lui avaient toujours manqué.

Avec tristesse, Percy s'était contenté d'envoyer à son étrange ami un hibou d'encouragement. Hibou qui n'arriverait sûrement jamais jusqu'au destinataire, Percy le savait.

Il avait également effacé de son esprit tout ce qui était autre que son dossier. Face à Ellis, il n'aurait qu'une chance, il ne pouvait pas la gâcher.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau et se précipita pour ouvrir.

Le jeune homme qui entra sans même le saluer ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celui qui, il y a peu de temps encore, pavanait dans tous les journaux. A sa mine fermée et ses yeux cernés, Percy devinait que bien des soucis l'agitaient.

— Asseyez-vous, soupira Percy en refermant derrière lui. Je vous en prie.

Il revint à sa hauteur et proposa au joueur une tasse de thé, qu'il déclina d'un geste de la tête. Avec lenteur, Percy prit face place à lui. Le coup d'envoi pouvait être donné.

— Monsieur Ellis, dit-il d'un ton professionnel, vous avez été convoqué pour…

— Je sais pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ! siffla le joueur froidement.

— Bien, fit Percy sans se départir de son calme, vous comprenez donc que je sois dans l'obligation d'enregistrer votre déposition.

Un bref instant, la lueur dédaigneuse dans le regard du joueur sembla vaciller. Percy sortit de son tiroir sa Plume à papotes et quelques rouleaux de parchemins. Il récita la présentation d'usage et fut ravi, qu'à la différence de Davies, Ellis ne trouve aucun commentaire à faire.

— Le club de Wigtown, votre actuel employeur a déposé une plainte pour espionnage industriel. Ils soupçonnent le club de Flaquemare d'avoir subtilisé les réglages de leurs balais pour les appliquer aux leurs. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?

— Absolument rien, comme je le répète depuis des semaines.

Percy l'aurait presque cru s'il n'avait pas esquissé un léger sourire. Détail qu'évidemment, l'enregistrement ne retranscrirait pas.

— Cela semble vous amuser, constata-t-il les sourcils froncés.

— Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire de mes journées, répliqua Ellis avec un haussement d'épaules. Alors je profite de la moindre distraction.

— Les différentes personnes interrogées semblent croire que vous pourriez être à l'origine de ce transfert. Forbes, l'elfe de maison travaillant au magasin, a notamment déclaré que…

Le joueur de Quidditch l'interrompit d'un claquement de langue agacé.

— J'ai fait l'erreur un jour de m'adresser à cet elfe. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait déblatérer sur mon compte. On ne m'y prendra plus, vous pouvez me croire.

Quoi qu'ait pu insinuer Livingstone, qu'Ellis interroge l'elfe sur ses réglages ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il était coupable de ce dont on l'accusait.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser les gens à penser que vous puissiez être coupable de cet acte ?

Ellis le jaugea un instant du regard, semblant choisir les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

— Parce que j'ai fait une erreur, finit-il par soupirer. J'ai essayé de jouer et j'ai perdu. Du coup, il est un peu facile de rejeter la faute sur moi.

— Vous n'avez donc pas vendu les réglages à Flaquemare ? insista Percy, les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

— Pour vous assurer que le contrat irait à termes. Pour toucher une prime. Pour jouer un mauvais tour à Livingstone que vous détestez. Parce que ces réglages là vous allaient parfaitement. Et qu'à Flaquemare, vous auriez été obligé d'utiliser des balais moins… perfectionnés.

C'était la théorie que Percy avait fini par développer, lorsqu'il partait du principe qu'Ellis pouvait être coupable. En tous cas, c'est ce que lui aurait fait. Il n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir soumettre son raisonnement à son principal suspect.

Ellis jeta un regard vers la fenêtre magique avant de déclarer innocemment :

— J'imagine que l'argent serait la raison première.

Percy s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Cela ne mènerait à rien, il en avait la certitude désormais. Ses pensées dérivèrent un bref instant sur la conférence d'Olivier. Il se ressaisit cependant rapidement. Autant y aller franchement.

— Vous savez Mr Ellis, j'ai beaucoup de temps. Tout mon temps. Aujourd'hui, demain, comme les jours à venir. Peu importe. J'arriverai à connaître la vérité.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête avec lenteur.

— Je ne sais pas qui vous essayez de protéger, reprit Percy en croisant les mains sur son bureau. Mais ça ne servira à rien. Comme vous le dites, vous avez joué. Et perdu. D'autres personnes du milieu m'ont confié que ce genre de choses était plus courant qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Il y aura sûrement des sanctions mais… Vous pouvez me dire la vérité.

La mâchoire serrée, Ellis regarda à nouveau vers la fenêtre magique où un orage venait d'éclater. Lorsque qu'il daigna enfin se tourner vers Percy, ce fut pour lui adresser un regard noir.

— Des _sanctions_ ? ricana-t-il.

L'hilarité du joueur s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Il reprit alors son sérieux et désigna d'un mouvement de menton sa Plume à papotes.

— Éteignez ce truc et je vous parlerai.

Percy se mordit la lèvre. La proposition venait d'être retranscrite. Les propos d'Ellis, s'il acceptait le off, ne pourraient plus être utilisés. A quoi bon résoudre son affaire s'il n'avait pas de preuves à apporter. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Mais si Ellis voulait effectivement parler, c'était une occasion à ne pas rater. S'il mettait un terme à l'entrevue maintenant, peut-être qu'il aurait encore le temps de…

Percy hésita mais finit par obtempérer. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa Plume et l'envoya d'un sort rejoindre son tiroir.

— Vous l'avez fait ? demanda-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante.

— Vous ne le prouverez jamais.

Toute provocation avait quitté la voix du joueur. Bien au contraire, il parlait avec gravité.

— Tout le monde semble avoir peur de Livingstone, reprit-il, mais tout le monde se trompe. Cette folle pense me faire peur, me faire payer. Elle et cet enfoiré de Davies, je les aurais. Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Même si au fond, je sais que ce ne sont pas eux mes vrais ennemis.

Percy ne saisit pas l'allusion. Ellis ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander des explications.

— Ma carrière est foutue, reprit le joueur. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais je compte me défendre, ne pas leur laisser le plaisir de m'achever. Seulement… il y a des vérités que je ne pourrai pas révéler.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Percy d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne le pensait.

Ellis observa une fois de plus l'orage se déchaîner par la fenêtre du bureau. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

— Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le grand retour du Toxico, dit-il avec une légèreté inattendue.

Percy se renfrogna en entendant le surnom d'Olivier. Il avait tout fait pour le sortir de son esprit. La conférence avait dû débuter. Il espéra intérieurement que tout se passait bien pour lui.

— Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme lui, soupira finalement Ellis.

Les sourcils froncés, Percy lui demanda de s'expliquer.

— Parce que ma parole ne suffira pas. Parce que les preuves que j'apporterai ne suffiront pas.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci était totalement désabusé.

— Maintenant que je suis dans une situation similaire, je me dis qu'on a sûrement mal jugé ce type. Que la situation est plus compliquée que ce qu'elle ne paraît. Ouais, avoua-t-il après un moment, j'ai bien vendu les réglages à Flaquemare.

La première réaction de Percy fut de se maudire d'avoir rangé sa Plume. Les aveux rapportés de la sorte ne suffiraient pas. Le regard d'Ellis sur les parchemins lui prouva qu'il s'était fait la même réflexion.

— N'y pensez pas, fit Ellis en se levant, sans attendre d'y être invité. Laissez tomber. Classez le dossier.

Percy se leva, prêt à le retenir et protester. Le joueur le prit de court.

— Vous perdrez face à Trebleton. Vous serez écrasé par Flaquemare. Vous le serez comme moi je l'ai été. Tout comme Dubois.

Sous le choc, Percy le vit s'approcher de la porte sans parvenir à répliquer.

— Vous ne les battrez pas, conclut le joueur en quittant la pièce. Faites vous à cette idée. Abandonnez.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il referma la porte que Percy réalisa que l'entrevue était terminée.

Tout comme son enquête.

L'ancien préfet eut la sensation qu'il venait d'entendre la vérité.

**oOoOo**

Crispin Boot n'était pas devenu guérisseur pour « ça ». Comme tous ses confrères, il avait prêté le serment d'Hippocrate (le vrai serment d'Hippocrate, les moldus ignorent encore tout de ce dernier). Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était le contraire même de ce que à quoi son métier le destinait.

Lors de sa formation et de ses premières années d'exercices, il s'était découvert une vocation et un véritable don dans la repousse d'os, le traitement des traumatismes et autre blessures généralement liées à la pratique du sport. Tout naturellement, il avait tenté sa chance dans un club. Et à force de travail, il avait fini par se démarquer du reste de l'équipe médicale. Soigner les bobos, aussi bien corporels que mentaux, était une tâche bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne le paraissait. Son métier le comblait.

Les innovations, aussi bien dans les sorts et les potions, nécessitaient qu'il soit toujours plus rigoureux dans le choix des remèdes administrés. Plus encore depuis l'affaire du Toxico.

Le guérisseur des Catapults n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour demander à un de ses patients d'enfreindre les règles qu'il s'était fixées.

— Votre dernière dose, dit-il en tendant la seringue au joueur qui lui faisait face.

Le regard de ce dernier resta longuement sur l'objet que Boot tenait entre ses mains. Tous s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'envoyer Dubois en manque à la conférence de presse était un suicide assuré. Tous également savaient qu'un temps d'assimilation devait être respecté.

Le guérisseur avait toutefois été surpris par le délai, plutôt court, que Dubois lui-même avait annoncé. Il n'en avait pourtant pas fait part à son président. Le sevrage s'annonçait compliqué et risqué.

Sur le choix de la substance, c'était encore une fois le joueur qui avait décidé. On offrait son dernier repas au condamné.

MacGrigor n'avait pas pu assister à la préparation du joueur. Tous les membres du club étaient mobilisés. La presse sorcière dans sa quasi-intégralité allait assister à l'évènement. On avait laissé à Boot le soin de se charger de « ça ».

— C'est la dernière, insista le guérisseur lorsque les doigts tremblants de Dubois se fermèrent sur la seringue.

Dans les yeux de Dubois, que le manque rendait habituellement vides et ternes, s'était allumée une nouvelle lueur. Boot aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de détermination.

— Je sais, dit-il d'une voix grondante.

— Vous avez de la chance. Qu'on vous donne une deuxième chance, précisa le guérisseur. Ce sera dur. Je crois que vous en avez déjà une petite idée.

Le joueur sembla déglutir avec difficulté.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, marmonna Dubois en lui arrachant la seringue des mains.

Avec une habilité qui aurait pu paraître suspecte pour un non-initié, le Toxico, rompu à cette pratique, trouva sans problème ni hésitation une veine pour l'injection.

La seringue tomba lourdement sur la table lorsqu'il la lâcha. Le guérisseur vit son patient se détendre immédiatement et s'avachir sur la chaise alors que la substance commençait à faire effet.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, répéta Dubois avec un sourire satisfait. Je m'en tiendrai au plan.

Le guérisseur haussa un sourcil. Et trouva un bref instant suspect que MacGrigor l'ait mis au courant de leurs projets.

Mis mal à l'aise par le sourire du joueur, il finit par se détourner.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, Quinn prit conscience qu'elle était jusque-là en apnée.

Des années durant, elle avait vu tous les pans de sa vie s'effondrer les uns après les autres.

Seul le travail l'avait sauvée. Elle y avait trouvé un refuge, une activité lui occupant l'esprit à tout instant qui lui avait permis d'oublier. Et de se relever.

Aujourd'hui, elle disait adieu à son ultime havre de paix.

Elle embrassa d'un regard circulaire la salle de conférence du club, bondée. A Caerphilly, on avait rarement connu une telle affluence. L presse, dans sa quasi-intégralité, avait répondu présente à leur invitation. Et à l'instar de chaque journaliste, elle était suspendue aux lèvres du joueur, seul sur l'estrade face à la meute.

Olivier Dubois avait depuis peu son destin entre ses mains. Et c'était elle-même qui s'était mise dans cette situation.

C'était la théorie que son entourage avait fini par développer (Owen et sa meilleure amie, pour ne citer qu'eux) : parce que tout allait bien dans sa vie désormais, elle avait choisi de la saboter. Et vu ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait adressé la parole à Olivier Dubois dans cette petite salle de l'hôpital, elle pouvait affirmer que c'était un grand succès.

Assurément, l'insistance de Tom pour voir son père était désormais reléguée au second plan. Dans la salle, une nouvelle question fut posée. Elle retint une fois de plus son souffle. Olivier Dubois avait clairement dit qu'il lui ferait payer. Le faire maintenant, devant la nation quasi-entière serait le meilleur moment.

— Riley !

La voix de son président, même réduite à un murmure, la fit sursauter.

— Monsieur ? bafouilla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avant de se reprendre. Ça se passe plutôt bien.

Son sourire rassurant n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

— Pour l'instant, répliqua MacGrigor avec froideur. Mais j'imagine que les journalistes ne se satisferont pas de ses réponses monosyllabiques.

Jusque là, Dubois s'en tenait à leur stratégie. Répondre par le moins de mots possibles, pas de grossièretés et silence imposé, selon les questions. La frustration des journalistes ne faisait que renforcer leur intérêt.

— Vous irez parler à la presse après tout ça.

La surprise la fit un instant vaciller. Les recruteurs œuvraient dans l'ombre. Jamais ils ne passaient de l'autre côté. Jamais ils ne s'exposaient. C'était un principe auquel le président, comme ses confrères, ne dérogeait jamais. Jusqu'à maintenant.

— Vous voulez que...

Le regard qu'il lui adressa était pour le moins clair. Oui, il voulait qu'elle aille parler à la presse du recrutement d'Olivier Dubois. Cela ferait un magnifique encart accompagnant le compte-rendu de la conférence. Un agent de l'ombre entrait enfin en pleine lumière.

— C'est votre choix. Vous aurez donc à le justifier.

Riley déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se maudit d'avoir été si convaincante. Le président était rarement aussi pénible avec ses propres mauvaises idées.

— Le discours habituel avec la plupart, reprit le président dans un soupir. Vous réserverez à Driscoll une attention particulière.

Quinn hocha la tête avec lenteur. Elle n'avait malheureusement plus rien à objecter.

**oOoOo**

Quelques semaines auparavant, Darwin avait été confronté à la même situation. La conférence de presse de l'année, sûrement même de la décennie, se tenait aujourd'hui.

Et lui était coincé à l'extérieur. Blacklisté.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas réussi à entrer.

Déployant son bagout et sa rhétorique, il n'avait, cette fois, même pas réussi à faire déplacer un cadre de Caerphilly.

Il était toujours à la porte et seuls les vigiles acceptaient de l'écouter.

— Vous ne passerez pas, répéta l'un d'entre eux pour la centième fois.

— Pourquoi ? Je suis journaliste. Le _Daily Wizard_ n'est certes pas le journal le plus réputé mais ça reste un moyen d'informations et je pense sincèrement que votre employeur fait une grossière erreur en nous laissant de côté. Vous entendrez parler de nous.

Et pas de la manière dont ils le souhaiteraient. Insensibles au sous-entendu, les deux hommes esquissèrent un sourire amusé. Les menaces ne paraissaient pas les impressionner. Ils avaient bien été formés.

— Votre journal n'est pas le problème…

— C'est vous qui êtes interdit, ricana l'autre en voyant son air surpris. Vous l'avez foutu dans cette merde. Vous pensez que ce type a envie de vous voir maintenant ?

Darwin demeura un instant, la bouche ouverte. Il était bel et bien indésirable. Et pour la première fois, ce n'était pas à cause du journal, mais de lui.

Olivier Dubois ne souhaitait pas qu'il assiste à la conférence. Comme le staff des Cats assurément. Pour les mêmes raisons qui le poussait à vouloir être présent. C'était lui qui l'avait fait plonger, quatre années auparavant. Bientôt cinq s'il y réfléchissait. En une soirée, tout avait basculé.

Ironiquement, ce jour-là, il s'était également fait refoulé. Au départ, il en avait été ravi. Green avait insisté pour qu'il assiste à ce stupide gala de charité organisé par le club de Flaquemare. A l'époque, tout juste engagé dans le journal, Darwin n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il n'avait en général pas son mot à dire sur les sujets à traiter. Ce soir-là, son objectif était simple : ramener des photos compromettantes, un peu de glamour, et si possible beaucoup de graveleux. Il était revenu avec tout autre chose. Au départ, Green en avait été déçu. Elle avait cependant vite changé d'avis.

La soirée en elle-même avait été sans intérêt. Les joueurs présents et leurs conjoints avaient été briefés pour ne pas commettre d'impairs. Les autres, artistes en mal de reconnaissance et personnes du gratin, sautaient sur chaque occasion de se faire un peu de publicité. Après quelques interviews et une vingtaine de clichés, Darwin avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler.

L'homme occupant l'un des urinoirs des luxueuses toilettes mises à la disposition des invités, avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée d'un journaliste et de son appareil photo. Aussi Darwin avait-il prétexté une envie soudaine et s'était enfermé dans une des cabines. L'homme quitta les lieux presque immédiatement et avant quand Darwin ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'était ouverte à nouveau, avec force et fracas. Il distingua deux voix qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, l'une d'entre elle semblait supplier. Sa curiosité piquée, le journaliste entrouvrit la porte autant que la discrétion le lui permettait et entraperçut l'un des deux hommes.

Il s'agissait d'Olivier Dubois, intronisé par ses confrères héros des temps modernes pour avoir sacrifié un bras pour l'honneur de son club. L'athlète avait perdu de sa superbe et sous l'éclairage intraitable de la pièce, paraissait inquiet et amoindri.

— J'en ai besoin, s'il te plaît…

— Pas ce soir, t'es malade ! répliqua l'autre homme dans un grognement. T'avais qu'à prévoir avant.

— Il m'en faut. Sérieusement, me fait pas ça.

— Tu joues dans moins de deux jours. Déconne pas !

— C'est pas du Pot que je veux !

La voix de Dubois résonna dans la pièce. Darwin retint son souffle. Il ne savait pas grand-chose du Pot, mis à part qu'il s'agissait du dernier produit dopant mis sur le marché. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ses mains se mirent à trembler. D'instinct, il savait que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

— T'es grave, tu le sais, finit par soupirer l'homme encore dissimulé, consterné.

— Te fous pas de moi ! gronda Dubois, gagné par la colère.

Un éclat de rire échappa à son interlocuteur, aussitôt couvert par le bruit d'une chasse d'eau.

— Regarde-toi, t'es un vrai toxico…

— Et tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, hein ?

A travers la porte légèrement entrouverte de sa cabine, Darwin perçut quelques pas. Le silence retomba, pesant. Il retint à nouveau son souffle, de peur de se faire remarquer et de passer à côté d'un vrai scoop. Un bruit d'eau le fit sursauter. L'homme se lavait les mains.

— Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes, finit-il par soupirer. Et tu éviteras la presse après ça. Tu te fais discret. Qu'on ne voit pas que tu…

Le reste du conseil fut couvert par le ricanement amer de Dubois.

— J'ai l'habitude, crois-moi.

Le journaliste du _Daily Wizard_ sortit de sa cabine une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Pas tant pour mettre de l'espace entre lui et les deux hommes que pour finir de noter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il tenait quelque chose, quelque chose de grand et de puissant. Le héros du moment était en fait un drogué. Pire encore, un dopé.

L'article ferait grand bruit.

L'article l'avait fait. Le Toxico était né. La carrière de Darwin s'était envolée.

Suite à cette affaire, des lois et des règles avaient été promulguées.

La vie tenait à peu de choses. Darwin aurait pu ne pas aller aux toilettes. Dubois aurait pu s'assurer qu'elles étaient vides avant de discuter.

Sa vie n'en aurait pas été brisée. Darwin n'en aurait pas porté la culpabilité.

Que les autres le comprennent ou non, cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait : Dubois et lui étaient liés.

Au diable Chaton. Il _devait_ lui parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Dans l'œil du cyclone"


	21. Dans l'oeil du cyclone

**CHATON**

Désolée pour le retard! Je me rends compte seulement en postant que le dernier chapitre remonte à deux semaines maintenant. Le temps passe trop vite, que voulez-vous! Surtout que ce chapitre si n'est pas le plus long, ni le plus technique à écrire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me mettre à la correction avant... hier. J'ai fait au plus vite pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'espère du coup que vous excuserez les erreurs et coquilles qui auront pu échapper à ma vigilance! ^^"  
>Je dois ici préciser (et je pense que certains le verront) qu'un épisode de la série <em>House<em> a eu une très forte influence sur une des scènes.  
>Merci, merci, merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ils ont été appréciés durant ces deux dernières semaines (qui ont été assez horribles de mon côté). J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde par MP pour les membres connectés, et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes.<br>Le chapitre 22 n'arrivera pas ce mercredi (ne rêvons pas!) mais comme je vais être bientôt en vacances, je fais essayer de faire en sorte de ne plus prendre autant de retard (d'autant plus qu'à partir du chapitre 23, si mes souvenirs sont bons, les corrections seront beaucoup plus simples).  
>J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Quinn Riley - recruteuse chez les Caerphilly Catapults  
>Crispin Boot - guérisseur principal des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Moïra Sander - stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Darwin - journaliste au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du <em>Daily Wizard<br>_Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies  
>Augustus Blum - chanteur sorcier à succès, actuellement en couple avec Inger Svenson<br>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Ignace Trebleton - président du club de Flaquemare

* * *

><p><strong>Dans l'œil du cyclone<strong>

**oOoOo**

**OU EST PASSE OLIVIER DUBOIS ?**

(_Balai Magazine_, édition du 21 juin 2004)

_Il a disparu durant quatre années pour refaire une apparition fugace et marquante lors de la conférence de presse de la décennie, pour l'annonce de son grand retour. La presse entière était alors réunie, prête à assister à la renaissance de celui qu'on annonçait déjà fini._

_Mais depuis quinze jours, nous sommes à nouveau sans nouvelle d'Olivier Dubois. Pas une déclaration, pas une photo officielle ou même officieuse n'a filtrée. Personne ne l'a vu, personne ne semble savoir où il se trouve._

_Ou ceux qui savent ont fait le choix de se taire._

_Le club des Caerphilly Catapults s'en tient à sa politique depuis la conférence : aucune déclaration. Le porte-parole a toutefois laissé entendre que le traitement de la dépendance du joueur nécessitait son isolement pour quelques temps._

_Beaucoup de questions se sont posées quand l'annonce de la signature du contrat a été ébruitée. La plupart concernait la capacité au joueur à revenir à un niveau, plus encore après son apparition devant la presse. Malgré l'optimisme des dirigeants et du staff (Quinn Riley, la recruteuse à l'origine de ce contrat, était plus que confiante à ce sujet), nombreux sont ceux à toujours douter._

_Beaucoup d'observateurs voient aujourd'hui ces jours de disparation comme un mauvais présage._

_Les nouveaux coéquipiers de Dubois n'avaient sûrement pas besoin de tout ce battage alors qu'ils doivent à tout prix se concentrer pour le match de la prochaine journée : une rencontre au sommet face aux Irlandais de Bats._

**oOoOo**

— A ce qu'on dit, c'est très dangereux. Pas sûr qu'il y survive en vérité.

— Évidemment… Mon oncle a essayé d'arrêter. Il est devenu complètement fou. On a du le faire interner. Il paraît que Sainte-Mangouste est plein de sorciers comme lui. Et encore, ce n'était que de l'herbe de Circée ! De ce que je sais, ce type n'en est plu…

Les murmures s'interrompirent quand les deux commères, deux jeunes gens de toute évidence fraîchement débarqués à Caerphilly, aperçurent Crispin Boot. Le guérisseur les foudroya du regard. C'en était assez !

Depuis deux semaines, le même nom, les mêmes questions étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Employés du club, journalistes, supporters… Peu de monde, même chez les Cats, savait vraiment de quoi il retournait.

Les joueurs préféraient l'ignorer. Wang, le gardien chinois, hurlait sur quiconque en parlait.

Au détour des couloirs, les murmures se multipliaient. Et lorsque Quinn Riley, le guérisseur Boot, ou de manière plus discrète pour le président MacGrigor, passait, chacun retenait son souffle et espérait qu'un détail finirait par filtrer. Ceux qui savaient étaient tenus au secret. Par loyauté (parfois un peu forcée), ceux qui entrapercevaient quelques bribes de conversations les imitaient.

Crispin Boot avait bien d'autres choses à penser. Les ragots, les rumeurs, les articles, les journalistes qui faisaient le pied de grue devant les portes du club et de son cabinet… Tout l'écœurait. Tous semblaient oublier qu'il y avait, dans la structure de Caerphilly, dans une chambre à l'isolement (cellule était un terme plus adapté), un homme qui combattait l'addiction qui le dominait depuis des années.

Sur les méthodes employées, le médicomage ne rendait de compte à personne, excepté au président. Et parfois, quand il la croisait, il parlait à Quinn Riley. Comme à cet instant où, l'air soucieux, elle avait fondu vers lui lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux avant de se lancer.

— Alors ?

Cette simple question, à peine murmurée, voulait tout dire. Etait-il en vie ? Etait-il encore dérangé ?

Etait-il enfin prêt à jouer ?

Le guérisseur, inlassablement, lui répondait de la même façon.

Dubois devait encore rester enfermé. Il ne souhaitait pas quitter la chambre. Et oui, les visites étaient toujours déconseillées. Bien que stressantes pour son patient, qui ressentait plus encore l'effet du manque, c'était principalement sur les visiteurs que l'effet néfaste se faisait sentir. Seul Terrence MacGrigor passait le voir de temps à autres. Il ne jetait guère plus d'un rapide coup d'œil, que le joueur ignorait et repartait sans rien dire.

Dubois était en proie à des hallucinations. Il avait passé des nuits entières totalement prostré, à murmurer sans cesse le même prénom. Presque inaudible pour Boot mais surement celui de sa fille, Mary. C'est ce que le guérisseur avait imaginé.

Son patient s'était battu contre des ennemis invisibles, s'abîmant les poings, les forçant à le mettre quelques heures en camisole. Dévoré par une fièvre qui le faisait délirer, il avait fondu en quelques jours et s'était considérablement affaibli. La question de la condition physique du joueur était inquiétante. Durant de longues heures, il en avait discuté avec son président.

Hier seulement, son état avait semblé s'améliorer.

Le sevrage physique n'était que de soixante-douze heures. Dubois était à l'isolement depuis bientôt quinze jours désormais.

— Il l'était à ce point ? demanda Riley, les sourcils froncés.

— Le sevrage physique est passé. C'est dans sa tête désormais.

— Comme sa douleur à l'épaule ?

— C'est différent… expliqua le guérisseur dans un soupir. Cette blessure a été un vrai traumatisme. Ce n'est pas que d'un soutien médical dont il a besoin.

La recruteuse leva les yeux au ciel. Boot savait qu'une thérapie était une des conditions _sine qua_ _non_ de l'accord qui avait été signé. Mais il ne fallait avoir un troisième œil pour se douter qu'elle n'aboutirait à rien avec un patient aussi peu coopérant, surtout si elle se limitait à une question de dépendance.

— Vous devriez vous occuper de l'après, suggéra-t-il avec douceur. Il sortira de cette chambre, je peux vous l'assurer.

— Mais il devra s'intégrer…

L'air abattu de Riley l'attrista.

— Les joueurs ne sont pas très chauds pour ça, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

L'équipe n'avait pas été avare en commentaires lors des soins qui avaient suivi le match de dimanche dernier. Wang n'était pas une affaire, tous l'avaient reconnu. Mais le remplacer par une loque, un raté, un type à qui on ne peut pas se fier était une chose qui les dépassait. Pire encore, ils faisaient partis de ceux convaincus que l'affaire du Toxico se reproduirait.

— Les _joueurs_ ? s'esclaffa Quinn amère. S'il n'y avait que les joueurs ! Personne ne croit en lui. En ce moment, même pas moi…

Devant le scepticisme de Crispin, elle se reprit.

— Si, avoua-t-elle à regret. Je crois en lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

— Vous devriez passer le voir, suggéra-t-il.

Un éclat de rire sincère échappa la jeune femme.

— Ça risque de remonter son moral. Mais au détriment du mien.

Le guérisseur ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Riley n'était (et c'était inquiétant selon le président) pas en état de lutter. Boot était cependant convaincu qu'il fallait que quelqu'un soutienne et épaule Dubois… Quinn était pour cela toute désignée. Même le joueur faisait tout pour la chasser.

Le guérisseur n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de la convaincre. Des éclats de voix et des bruits de pas leur parvinrent de l'autre bout du couloir. L'équipe technique, détergents magiques en main, s'étaient tus en les découvrant et les observaient avec curiosité. D'un discret signe de la tête, Boot invita à changer de sujet.

Le début du mercato et l'arrivée prochaine, tout le monde l'espérait, de leur nouveau Poursuiveur brésilien était un alibi parfait.

Cela ne trompa cependant personne. Mais depuis quelques temps, chez les Caerphilly Catapults, on faisait tout pour protéger ses petits secrets.

**oOoOo**

Moïra tendit la main pour tenter de rattraper la pile de lettres qui était en train de tomber de son bureau. Sans succès. Les parchemins se répandirent sur le sol, le recouvrant presque entièrement dans un rayon d'un bon mètre.

La jeune femme retint grand peine un cri de frustration. Elle avait de bonnes raisons d'être furieuse. Tout d'abord, elle venait de faire tomber la pile (certes en équilibre précaire) des lettres arrivées ces trois dernières semaines concernant Chaton. Lettres qu'elle avait triées, classées et annotées durant ce même laps de temps. Tout était à refaire désormais.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle demandait l'autorisation d'agrandir magiquement son bureau. Elle ne pouvait plus travailler sur ce minuscule coin de table. Mais cela devait passer par le type de l'aménagement (Darwin avait déjà élargi le sien, pour une question d'interférence, elle ne pouvait pas lancer le sortilège elle-même) et ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à prendre en compte sa requête.

Pour couronner le tout, les regards consternés que le reste de la rédaction lui adressaient en ce moment même, la mettaient hors d'elle. Oui, elle n'était que stagiaire. Oui, son enquête ne menait pour l'instant à rien. Oui, elle était maladroite. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer.

Au fond, Sander savait que, plus qu'elle, c'était la réaction de Darwin, le collègue qu'elle suppléait, qu'on attendait.

S'agenouillant sur le sol pour rattraper son erreur, Moïra s'efforça de ne pas lever la tête dans sa direction. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, attendant la remarque que son tuteur ne manquerait pas de lui adresser.

Darwin, de ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir à ses côtés depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, n'était pas coutumier des éclats de voix ou d'accès de colère. Il était plutôt placide et flegmatique. Mais depuis une dizaine de jours, depuis le retour du Toxico, il avait une nette tendance à s'agacer et s'énerver. Notamment à propos des bêtises de sa stagiaire.

— Désolée, dit-elle de manière préventive.

N'ayant pas de réponse mais pouvant presque sentir son regard peser sur elle, elle reprit.

— Je vais tout ramasser. Je vais me débrouiller.

Moïra regroupa rapidement les parchemins, lança un sortilège d'attraction pour récupérer ceux tombés au loin et se redressa. Darwin n'avait pas bougé, pas réagi. Le journaliste était assis à son bureau et scrutait le parchemin posé devant lui.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'allait pas lui faire de reproches. Il s'en moquait. La jeune femme lança un regard triomphant au reste de la rédaction avant de se replacer derrière son bureau. Elle hésita longuement mais finit par s'éclaircir la voix.

— Ça va ?

Le journaliste sembla sortir lentement de sa torpeur et leva les yeux vers elle.

— Quoi ?

— Je vous demandais si ça allait…

— Évidemment, répliqua-t-il les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ?

Sentant que répondre serait une erreur (l'humeur massacrante de Darwin était le nouveau tabou de la rédaction, du moins lorsqu'il était là… le reste du temps, c'était _le_ sujet dont il fallait parler), elle changea de sujet.

— J'ai peut-être une nouvelle piste pour Chaton.

Le journaliste laissa échapper un ricanement, qui désarçonna quelque peu la jeune femme.

— Euh... C'est une lettre d'une sorcière du Yorkshire qui...

— Laisse tomber, finit-il par déclarer.

— Mais je pense que ça...

— Chaton. Laisse tomber Chaton.

— Quoi ?

— On abandonne l'affaire. On se fout complètement de qui Roger Davies a pu sauter. J'imagine que trouver celles qu'il n'a pas pratiquées seraient déjà plus intéressant…

Choquée par le terme employé (Darwin était plus d'habitude plus élégant), Moïra mit quelques secondes à réagir.

— Mais Mrs Green a dit que...

— Green ne sait pas ce qui est vraiment important.

Le journaliste se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et reprit son air absent. Les bras ballants, Moïra finit par l'imiter. Il pensait au Toxico, forcément.

Si Darwin laissait tomber, Green n'allait sûrement pas apprécier.

**oOoOo**

**POUR LA PAIX DES MÉNAGES  
><strong>

(_Daily Wizard_, édition du 21 juin 2004)

_Alors que « Femme bafouée » a atteint la troisième place des titres les plus diffusés sur la RITM cette semaine, Inger Svenson se déclare désormais comblée. Celle qui a tant souffert depuis la révélation de l'adultère de son ex-fiancé, Roger Davies, a repris du poil de la bête. Traverser cette épreuve l'a rendue plus forte. Alors que tout lui sourit, elle a décidé de tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes. Et de pardonner._

_Aujourd'hui, Inger lance un appel._

_Elle veut retrouver Chaton, et lui parler._

_« Tout cela n'est pas sa faute », a-t-elle déclaré à notre journaliste. « C'est Roger qui a commis une grave erreur. Chaton ne savait peut-être même pas qu'il était fiancé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de parler à cette femme. Je dois lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas, qu'au contraire, je dois la remercier, tout va bien pour moi désormais »._

_Interrogée sur l'agitation provoquée par la recherche de Chaton, Inger Svenson demande à tout le monde de se calmer. « Chaton ne mérite pas qu'on la harcèle pour ça. Elle n'a rien fait. Les gens devraient s'intéresser à de vrais évènements »._

_Le mannequin devenue chanteuse glisse alors à notre journaliste qu'Augustus Blum, le crooner qui avait fait équipe avec elle lors de la fameuse émission et qui partage désormais sa vie, avait une demande importante à lui faire._

_« Mais pour l'instant, cela doit rester secret! »_

_Promis juré, Inger. Vous nous connaissez !  
><em>

**oOoOo**

— C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Sa propre voix sonna étrangement fausse aux oreilles de Pénélope. La question était purement rhétorique (à voir l'air ravi de Livingstone, son sourire victorieux, un brin carnassier, il ne pouvait que s'agir d'une bonne nouvelle), histoire de rappeler à la présidente des Wigtown Wanderers, perdue dans sa jubilation intérieure, qu'elle était encore là. Le hibou qui avait passé la fenêtre une minute auparavant était parti sans attendre son reste.

— _Excellente_, répondit Livingstone, semblant savourer le mot même.

Pénélope esquissa un sourire. Mieux valait se réjouir de ce qui faisait plaisir à Livingstone, c'était une leçon qu'elle avait vite apprise. Poussant un soupir de contentement, la présidente de Wanderers s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil.

— Le commission vient de rendre son verdict. Flaquemare va être sanctionné pour le transfert illégal d'Ellis, expliqua-t-elle en croisant les mains devant elle. Trois périodes de recrutement. Soit une saison et demie.

— Embêtant pour eux, concéda Pénélope.

— Et pas qu'un peu ! Mais ce n'est que justice après tout.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un sourire. Après des semaines de lutte en pleine tempête, les problèmes semblaient s'éloigner les uns après les autres dernièrement. Percy avait entendu Ellis et Merlin merci, on n'avait pas demandé à Pénélope d'aller débriefer une des deux parties. Flaquemare était sanctionné mais ferait appel. Ce qui risquait d'occuper la presse pour un bon bout de temps.

Roger suivait sa thérapie assidument. Il n'avait manqué aucune de ses séances depuis que les SA l'avaient accueillis et son travail avec les enfants commençaient à porter ses fruits chez la ménagère magique de moins de cinquante ans.

— Nos problèmes ont l'air de s'arranger…

— Ça en deviendrait presque suspect, répondit Livingstone un sourcil haussé. Il ne reste plus que cette stupide histoire d'hébergement du Toxico à faire passer. D'après ce que j'en sais, on est sans nouvelle de lui. Avec un peu de chance, il ne passera pas son sevrage et nous n'aurons plus à nous en soucier.

Pénélope ouvrit la bouche, légèrement choquée. Sa réaction n'avait pas échappé à Livingstone, qui esquissa un léger sourire.

— Je vous ai choquée ? s'étonna-t-elle, malgré tout ravie de l'avoir fait.

Il semblait évident pour la présidente que si jusqu'ici, ses propos n'avaient pas choqué Pénélope, il était impossible que ça commence maintenant. Surtout pas à ce sujet. A moins que cela ne l'ait touchée personnellement.

— Non, non, mentit Pénélope pour la rassurer.

Elle n'était pas amie avec Olivier Dubois. Et s'il s'était s'agi de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait sûrement lourdement approuvé et acquiescé la proposition. Mais quelque chose en elle que Pénélope ne s'expliquait pas ne trouvait pas drôle ce que Livingstone avait pu insinuer.

— C'est vrai que ça nous enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied, finit-elle par concéder.

Livingstone la dévisagea et parut apprécier ce qu'elle voyait (le mensonge et la gêne, assurément, Pénélope s'en doutait).

— Roger continue à nier pour le Toxico ?

— Il dit qu'il n'était pas au courant, soupira Pénélope. Mais que ça ne l'étonne pas. Selon lui, Dubois adorait le persécuter.

Et elle le croyait bien volontiers ! Arracher quelques détails sur les raisons de son nouveau coquard avait été en revanche plus compliqué. Affaire privée, c'était tout ce que Roger avait accepté de lui déclarer (une fille, Pénélope était prête à le parier).

— Encore une fois, il n'est pas dit que le Toxico survive à tout ça, reprit Livingstone avec un immense sourire. Le mercato débute demain et il est désormais officiel que le plus gros acheteur a perdu son porte-monnaie. Pour une fois, il ne prendra pas les meilleurs plats. A nous d'en profiter. Tout ça ne fait que commencer…

**oOoOo**

— Je me fais du souci pour Olivier...

Percy fronça les sourcils. Charlie semblait très sérieux. L'ancien préfet avait profité d'une absence d'Audrey (une soi disant soirée avec ses belles-sœurs) pour passer voir son frère avant de rentrer. Et comme à chaque fois depuis ces derniers mois, ils en étaient rapidement venus à parler d'Olivier.

— On croirait entendre maman... plaisanta Percy.

Son frère aîné lui adressa un regard sincèrement étonné.

— Maman ne se fait pas de soucis pour Dubois, répondit Charlie le front plissé. Bien au contraire.

La surprise empêcha Percy de répliquer dans la seconde. Ce n'était pas la révélation de Charlie qui était en cause. Il se doutait bien que sa mère, à l'instar de ce que sa sœur lui avait dit, n'allait pas prendre la défense d'Olivier, le drogué qui avait laissé derrière lui une famille déchirée et en ruines C'était plutôt le fait que Charlie n'ait pas saisi le sarcasme qui le plongea dans des abîmes de perplexité.

— _Ça fait quinze jours qu'on est sans nouvelle de Charlie_, dit-il d'une voix haut perchée, pâle imitation de sa mère mais qui fonctionna à en juger par l'air soudainement renfrogné de son frère aîné. _Il a peut-être été manqué par un dragon !_

— Ce n'est pas drôle, protesta son frère.

— Ok, concéda Percy en levant les mains en signe de paix.

— Et je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu te fais du souci pour lui.

Il n'eut pas le cœur à le faire à nouveau marcher. Percy aussi se rongeait les sangs en l'absence de nouvelles d'Olivier. De ce qu'il savait, Dubois était à Caerphilly. Il supposait donc que tout devait aller. Si tant est qu'en plein sevrage, tout puisse aller.

— J'ai encore toutes ses affaires, soupira Charlie en désignant de la tête, la pile de vêtements dans un coin du salon. Enfin, les trucs qu'on lui a prêtés.

— On les lui fera passer quand il nous recontactera.

— Donc, tu n'as pas de nouvelles, toi non plus ? demanda son frère un sourcil haussé.

Et ce n'était pas faute de s'être renseigné. Percy avait fait jouer son maigre réseau pour tenter de glaner la moindre information. En vain… Il avait même été jusqu'à joindre Roger Davies, prétextant un besoin de précision sur le dossier pour lui poser la question. Mais l'ancien Serdaigle en était au même point. Il n'avait pas osé contacter Marcus Flint. Davies l'en avait dissuadé. Son nouveau coquard était selon lui la preuve qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer.

La seule personne qui aurait vraiment pu l'aider était Quinn Riley.

Et à voir la manière dont Charlie l'observait, il comprit que son frère aussi le savait.

— Non, je n'en ai pas, soupira-t-il finalement. Mais il a promis de nous tenir au courant, pas vrai ?

Que valait une promesse de Dubois ? Pas grand-chose, assurément. Il avait déjà disparu à maintes reprises par le passé. Il était peut-être déjà de retour dans la rue, et personne ne le savait.

— Je guette chaque article dans la presse, expliqua Charlie avec un reniflement amusé.

Il désigna les journaux qui s'entassaient sur la table basse.

— Ça commence à me coûter cher.

Percy esquissa un sourire. Il faisait de même en les empruntant au bureau ou en les dissimulant dans ses dossiers. Audrey avait tendance à jeter les revues où Dubois faisait la une. Ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement depuis quinze jours à présent.

— Et ton enquête ? finit par demander Charlie pour changer de sujet.

— Ça avance, répondit Percy, retrouvant un peu de légèreté. J'ai enfin pu voir Walter Ellis.

— Et ?

Percy marqua une hésitation. Il n'avait évidemment pas le droit de parler de tout ça. Mais les propos d'Ellis impliquaient tant de choses… donc certaines concernaient Dubois.

— Ok, répondit-il en baissant la voix par prudence. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit...

Sa précaution amusa Charlie.

— Tu me vois, _moi_, aller parler à la presse ?

Percy grimaça et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

— Il a quasiment avoué.

— Sérieusement ? s'écria Charlie les sourcils froncés.

— Mais ce n'est pas prouvable.

— Tu as ses aveux, non ?

— Pas vraiment, marmonna Percy. C'était du off. Et j'ai consulté un mage du Magenmagot. Ça ne suffira pas. J'ai besoin de preuves désormais…

— Et comment tu comptes faire ?

— Espérer qu'il craque à nouveau, soupira-t-il. Je vais le confronter à Trebleton et Livingstone dans les semaines à venir. Avec un peu de chance…

En pleine réflexion, Charlie garda le silence quelques instants.

— J'ai de la peine pour ce type, reprit Percy qui avait envie d'en dire bien plus. Enfin, il a vendu les réglages, c'est son souci. Mais il a dit une chose qui m'a marquée. Et depuis, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Il a dit qu'on ne coincerait jamais Trebleton. Et il a sous-entendu qu'il finirait comme Olivier.

Son frère le dévisagea, interloqué. Il n'avait pas l'air de saisir. Percy ne se sentit pas d'en dire plus. Difficile de dire que Flaquemare avait activement participé à la déchéance de Dubois. Que peut-être leur ami drogué n'était pas si mauvais qu'on le pensait. Depuis son retour, selon les termes mêmes de son épouse, l'ancien préfet avait toujours voulu voir du bon en lui et se raccrochait à tout ce qui pouvait aller dans son sens.

Constatant que Charlie ne réagissait pas (mais à voir son visage lentement se décomposer, Percy se doutait que ça ne tarderait pas), il préféra donc changer de sujet. Il avait simplement ressenti le besoin d'en parler. Avant, il l'aurait fait avec Audrey. Maintenant... Charlie était tout ce qui lui restait.

— Devine qui j'ai revu, finit-il par dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Son frère, encore perturbé par son annonce, lui fit comprendre qu'il l'ignorait d'un haussement d'épaules.

— Pénélope.

— Deauclaire ? s'étonna Charlie avec un sourire. Mais où ?

— Elle bosse avec Roger Davies, que j'ai entendu pour l'affaire.

— _Sérieusement_ ?

Il pouvait sentir que Charlie prenait sur lui pour ne pas l'assaillir de questions et qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus (quoi qu'on en dise, le si discret Charlie Weasley était une commère en puissance). Percy avait dû lutter contre la même envie au sujet de Quinn Riley.

— Elle va bien, expliqua Percy malgré tout. Ça nous a surpris tous les deux.

— Le monde est petit, pas vrai ?

— Encore plus chez les sorciers.

Charlie se leva alors et proposa à son frère une bière, que Percy accepta joyeusement.

— C'est bizarre, non ? dit-il d'une voix forte depuis la cuisine alors que son frère était resté dans le salon.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Percy en fouillant le tas de revues ouvertes sur la table basse.

— En un mois, on a été confrontés toi et moi à nos ex'. George ferait mieux de se méfier.

— Je ne pense pas que Jocelyn souhaite revoir George, si tu veux mon avis, ricana Percy.

Ni Charlie, ni lui n'avait souhaité cela non plus tout compte fait. Il entendit le frigo se fermer et son frère ouvrir le placard à la recherche d'un verre.

Percy tomba alors sur l'édition spéciale du _Quidditch Magazine_, paru le lendemain de la conférence d'Olivier. Les photos de Dubois occupaient une bonne partie de la dizaine de pages qui était consacrée au sujet. L'éclairage de la salle de conférence de presse n'avait pas été en faveur du joueur. Cherchant à lire la suite, Percy constata qu'une des pages était cornée. Il la parcourut rapidement et referma le magazine, coupable, lorsqu'il entendit Charlie arriver. C'était idiot, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela n'échappa pas à son frère aîné.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

— Ouais, ouais, mentit Percy. Je regardais les photos.

Il attrapa la pinte que Charlie lui tendait et but quelques gorgées. Par chance, son frère préféra changer de sujet.

Charlie avait corné la page où Quinn avait été interviewée. Percy ne parvenait pas à dire si c'était pour la relire ou pour l'éviter.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Reprise"


	22. Reprise

**CHATON  
><strong>

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires pour le chapitre précédent. Je pensais sincèrement parvenir à mettre ce chapitre en ligne le week-end dernier mais figurez-vous que j'ai découvert au dernier moment que j'avais fait un changement de point de vue et que toute une scène était à reprendre. Du coup, pas mal de boulot sur ce chapitre, plus un petit break de vacances que je me suis accordé.  
>Comme d'habitude, j'ai passé des heures à chasser les fautes et les coquilles. Et comme d'habitude, il doit certainement en rester! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés ou sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes.<br>Le titre de ce chapitre est terriblement nul. Si vous avez une autre idée, n'hésitez pas! Elle sera bien évidemment créditée!  
>Je rappelle que les opinions de certains personnages ne sont, évidemment, pas les miennes et que certains comportements ne sont pas à reproduire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Liberty "Libby" Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Ferris - son bras droit<br>Coach "Inigo" Montoya - entraîneur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies<br>Augustus Blum - chanteur à succès, en couple avec Inger Svenson  
>Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Angus Owen - recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Ignace Trebleton - président du club de Flaquemare<br>Irina Dustin - entraîneuse des Falmouth Falcons  
>Connor - joueur des Falmouth Falcons, coéquipier de Marcus Flint<br>Gus - "chef" des Sorciers Anonymes (SA)  
>Pam - membre des SA (la "nymphette nympho" selon les dires de Roger)<br>Augusta - membre des SA  
>Moïra Sander - stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Darwin - journaliste pour le <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du <em>Daily Wizard<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reprise<strong>

— T'es en retard…

Sans laisser à Dubois le temps de répliquer, Roger lui tourna le dos et rejoignit le salon, laissant la porte entrouverte.

— Bonjour à toi, cher coloc', fit Olivier avec un sourire forcé. Comment vas-tu ? Moi, plutôt mal, merci. Oui, je sais, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de moi durant presque un mois. Normal, on m'avait enfermé et mis sous camisole. Mais ce n'était rien, tu penses bien…

Poussant un soupir, Roger fit face à son nouveau colocataire (il comptait bien demander à l'autre imbécile une contrepartie financière). Comme tout le monde, il s'était inquiété pour Olivier. Enfin, pas autant que tout le monde. L'ancien Serdaigle avait eu la chance d'être rapidement mis au parfum. Parce que si Dubois avait clamsé durant son sevrage, personne ne serait venu inspecter de fond en comble son appartement comme cela avait été fait. Olivier étant sur le point de rester il ne savait combien de temps chez lui, il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour lui extorquer des informations sur ce qui s'était passé (il en avait vraiment très envie). Mais là, la politesse attendrait. Il était juste à cet instant en retard à son entraînement.

Certes avec Livingstone et Pénélope pour la journée au Ministère, personne ne viendrait lui reprochait ces quelques minutes de délai. Mais justement, parce que personne ne viendrait l'embêter, il avait envie d'en profiter.

— Je vais être en retard, marmonna-t-il. Figure-toi que j'ai un entraînement.

— Oh, mais ça va être vite réglé, ricana Dubois froidement.

Il jeta au sol un sac à dos. Roger devina sans peine qu'il contenait toutes les affaires en sa possession. Il venait bel et bien d'emménager.

— T'as vu la nouvelle ? demanda Olivier les yeux brillants.

Davies ne voyait pas bien de laquelle il voulait parler. La fin de son sevrage ? Son emménagement ? Les fausses fiançailles d'Inger ? (personne, pas même Blum, ne pouvait pas être assez bête pour vraiment l'épouser…).

— Austen a signé chez les Falcons, claironna Dubois en lui lançant un exemplaire de _L'écho des vestiaires_ à la figure.

— Et ?

Une main sur le cœur, Olivier prit un air exagérément choqué.

— Pourquoi les Falcons voudraient s'offrir les services d'un nouveau Poursuiveur, eux qui se targuent d'avoir une des, si ce n'est _la_, meilleures attaques du championnat ? Mmh ? Parce que l'un d'entre eux est défectueux.

— Flint ? marmonna Davies surpris.

— Tu en vois un autre ? répondit-il ravi. Tu pourrais m'offrir un truc à boire pour fêter ça !

— Y a du thé dans la cuisine, soupira Roger avec un haussement d'épaules. Sers-toi, fais comme chez toi…

C'était plus qu'une simple façon de parler désormais. Le haussement de sourcils éloquent de Dubois le lui rappela lorsqu'il lui passa à côté. Roger songea une fois de plus que cette cohabitation était une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais quelque part, c'était mérité. Après les frères Weasley, son tour devait bien finir par arriver.

— Au fait, Weasley est passé poser quelques unes de tes affaires, dit-il alors qu'il entendait Dubois fouiller (mettre le bazar) dans les placards. En haut du four, à droite !

— Une perle, ce Charlie…

— Il m'a souhaité bien du courage, ajouta Roger.

— C'est plutôt à moi qu'il devrait en souhaiter. C'est moi qui emménage dans un lupanar.

Davies ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'ancien Gryffondor le prit de court, passant sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

— J'ai lu ça dans la presse. Tes petites parties fines… Ce sera sans moi, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Sentant qu'il ne gagnerait pas (et vexé que même à l'isolement, Dubois ait eu vent des nouvelles rumeurs lancées par Inger et le _Daily Wizard_), Davies préféra changer de sujet et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

— Alors, t'es clean, ça y est ? demanda Roger méfiant.

Dubois tendit la théière et il fit chauffer l'eau d'un mouvement de baguette.

— Depuis vingt-cinq jours, tout à fait, répondit ce dernier dans un ricanement moqueur.

— Et ça va durer ?

Olivier le dévisagea un instant.

— Je vais m'en tenir au plan, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un haussement d'épaules.

Davies déglutit avec difficulté. Il allait demander des précisions (un plan ? quel plan ?) quand une voix de femme se fit entendre.

— Y a quelqu'un ?

Il interrogea Dubois du regard qui lui répondit, consterné :

— Lupanar, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu devrais avoir honte, Roger ! Il n'est même pas neuf heures du matin.

Ignorant le toxicomane et retenant un juron, l'ancien Serdaigle revint dans l'entrée. Dubois avait évidemment laissé la porte grande ouverte. Une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'années se tenait dans l'entrée.

— Ah, bonjour ! fit-elle avec soulagement. Roger Davies ? Je suis Quinn Riley.

Davies esquissa un sourire. C'était donc elle qui avait eu une liaison avec Charlie Weasley et à qui Dubois semblait avoir déclaré la guerre ? Pire encore, c'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de signer et qui avait donc provoqué les foudres de Marcus Flint et était également responsable de cet emménagement.

— Roger Davies, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Précision idiote, comme le lui confirma le regard qu'elle lui adressa. Tout le monde savait qui il était. D'autant plus elle qui avait dû mener les négociations face à Dubois et accepter cette clause ridicule.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé, désolé, ajouta-t-il se sentant obligé de faire une plaisanterie. Les Wanderers me traitent plutôt bien, je dois avouer.

Dernièrement, on le traitait même un peu trop à dire vrai. Son interlocutrice leva un sourcil avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

— Je comprends, fit-elle d'un air faussement déçu. D'un autre côté, j'ai déjà un cas médiatique à gérer.

—Vous faites le service après-vente, maintenant ?

Sa plaisanterie ne l'avait pas amusée. Au contraire. Bien que ce ne soit pas les intentions de Davies (il n'était pas un mufle quoi qu'en puisse en penser), elle semblait… touchée.

— Est-ce qu'il est prêt ? finit-elle par soupirer.

— Prêt à _quoi_ ? cria Dubois depuis la cuisine.

Elle interrogea Roger du regard, se demandant visiblement s'il plaisantait.

— Votre entraînement, précisa alors Riley d'une voix forte. La chose pour laquelle vous êtes payé désormais.

— Autre que nous casser les pieds, évidemment, ajouta Roger.

Avec lenteur, Dubois sortit de la cuisine, une tasse à la main et les rejoignit. Roger sentit immédiatement la tension de la pièce monter d'un cran.

— Je ne pensais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

— Si le guérisseur vous a jugé apte à sortir, vous êtes également apte à travailler.

— Pourquoi ils vous ont envoyée _vous_ ? siffla Dubois d'un air mauvais, portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

— Parce que je l'ai demandé.

Roger n'y crut pas un instant. Le sourire narquois de Dubois parut dire la même chose. La recruteuse soutint cependant le regard des deux joueurs sans ciller, prête à prouver qu'elle disait vrai.

— Dans ce cas, soupira Olivier avec fatalité, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Il tendit sa tasse encore brûlante à Roger, qui en échange, lui posa un double des clés dans les mains. Dubois les observa avec surprise.

— Je risque de ne pas être là quand tu reviendras, se justifia l'ancien Serdaigle.

— Les femmes… Encore.

— Pas du tout ! s'énerva Davies vexé. Je te signale qu'à cause de toi, je suis en retard à mon entraînement et je risque de prendre une séance de torture physique supplémentaire. Et ce soir, je dois aller aux SA.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres d'Olivier. Roger sentit alors qu'il avait fait une erreur.

— Ta thérapie, pas vrai ? répéta le nouveau joueur de Catapults avec lenteur.

Dubois invita d'un geste de la main sa recruteuse à sortir et lui emboîta le pas, sans même prendre le temps de saluer Roger. Ni de fermer la porte. Agacé, le jeune homme la poussa du pied pour la faire claquer. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Dubois faire une suggestion à Riley.

— Je devrais peut-être suivre moi aussi une thérapie...

**oOoOo**

— _Non _!

Moïra se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle était témoin d'une scène à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé (et dû) assister. Green l'avait convoquée de bon matin et n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle sorte quand Darwin avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la pièce. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la rédactrice en chef avait déjà tranché.

— Non, répéta-t-elle alors que le journaliste la dévisageait.

Étonnamment, alors que la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce dont on parlait, Darwin répondit sans hésiter.

— Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de hausser le ton de sa voix (il était rarissime que le grand Darwin s'emporte), la stagiaire sentit toute l'animosité qui l'habitait à cet instant. Ses rapports à la rédactrice en chef avaient pourtant toujours été plutôt cordiaux.

Green était installée derrière son bureau. Darwin, planté droit devant elle, n 'avait pas invité à s'asseoir. On semblait d'habitude tout passer au journaliste star du journal. Pas cette fois. Pour la première fois depuis que Moïra était arrivée à la rédaction du _Daily Wizard_, les rapports de hiérarchie semblaient être respectés.

— Tu obtiens de bons résultats avec Chaton.

— Lesquels ? ricana-t-il.

— Tu as eu l'autorisation de parler à Davies. Un jour ou l'autre, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il allait protester.

— Je veux travailler sur le Toxico.

Sander comprit enfin de quoi il retournait. Son malaise ne fit qu'amplifier.

— C'est grâce à moi que l'affaire a éclaté il y a quatre ans, rappela Darwin. J'ai tout donné. Tu dois me laisser reprendre ce dossier. Tu me le dois.

Green n'hésita pas un instant.

— Non, répondit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

La jeune stagiaire vit son modèle pour la première fois vaciller. Le gifler aurait sûrement eu le même effet.

— Je ne suis pas ingrate, je sais ce que je te dois, reprit la rédactrice en chef, un sourcil haussé. Mais il est hors de question que tu perdes une seconde de ton temps à courir derrière ce malade. Tu as lancé une investigation, tu as des résultats, tu en auras d'autres. Continue.

— Je refuse !

Moïra retint son souffle. Il ne sortirait rien de bon de cette discussion. Et à un moment ou à un autre, on se souviendrait de sa présence et elle ferait office de fusible à faire sauter. Elle se balança lentement d'un pied à l'autre, osant à peine lever les yeux vers la rédactrice en chef du D_aily Wizard_, en train de perdre patience devant l'insistance de son petit protégé.

— _Il_ ne te parlera pas, dit-elle d'une voix sifflante. Ils refuseront que tu l'approches. Ils te refouleront à chaque fois. Et qui sait ce que lui te fera s'_il_ te voit…

Darwin se rembrunit et détourna la tête. Moïra n'osa pas le regarder. Green avait dit vrai. C'était sûrement la première fois que le journaliste se voyait refuser un travail sans que la nature du journal ne soit à blâmer. Il était le seul responsable de ce qui arrivait.

— Tu ne peux pas passer à côté d'une telle affaire, finit par soupirer Darwin.

— Je suis plus intéressée par Chaton.

— Les gens vont attendre que nous bougions. C'est par le _Daily Wizard_ que le scandale a éclaté. Tout le monde va nous attendre au tournant. C'est un bon moyen de doper les ventes.

— Je sais, répondit Green avec un sourire figé. J'y ai déjà songé. Et que je sache, je n'ai jamais dit que nous ne travaillerons pas dessus. Je vais mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur l'affaire.

Darwin laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

— Ah oui, et _qui_ ?

Green lui répondit par un sourire et se tourna vers la jeune stagiaire. Que l'action se reporte dans sa zone la fit sursauter. La jeune femme sentit immédiatement ses joues s'empourprer.

— Sander pourra parfaitement s'en charger.

C'en fut trop pour Darwin qui laissa échapper un juron.

— Tu es sérieuse ?

— Évidemment, répliqua Green froidement.

— C'est vrai ? murmura Moïra sous le choc.

La rédactrice en chef la fusilla du regard. Elle était sérieuse. Elle lui confiait à elle, Moïra Sander, la charge de devoir enquêter sur le Toxico. L'excitation la gagna. C'était tout simplement…

— C'est du suicide.

La voix de Darwin la ramena sur terre.

— Elle n'obtiendra rien.

— _Tu_ n'obtiendras rien. Pour elle, tu ne sais pas.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je refuse de…

Green frappa sur son bureau du poing. Elle se leva à son tour et fit face à son employé, peu impressionnée par l'imposante différence de taille.

— Tu feras ce que je te dirai. Tu as peut-être du talent, Darwin mais moi, je gère ce journal depuis des années. Je fais ce qui est bon pour lui parce que je sais ce qui est bon pour lui. Tu continueras à enquêter sur Chaton. Sander s'occupera du reste. Ce sera une perte de temps mais tu ne perdras pas le tien.

Il allait protester mais une fois de plus elle le prit de court.

— Tu me dois tout ! Ne l'oublie pas…

Il fit alors volte-face et sortit du bureau. Sander n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle avait voulu insinuer mais de quoi qu'il puisse s'agir, cela avait eu son petit effet.

Avec lenteur, Green se rassit et inspira profondément. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Moïra.

— Eh bien, vous attendez quoi !

**oOoOo**

Pénélope n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Quand Livingstone lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au Ministère, elle avait cherché toutes les prétextes possibles pour se défiler. Jusqu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'elle avait constaté que Roger était en retard pour son entraînement. L'ancienne Serdaigle avait estimé que sa priorité était l'emménagement d'Olivier Dubois (puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu faire entendre raison à la présidente à ce sujet), prévu le jour-même. Et que de fait, sa présence au Ministère n'était donc pas nécessaire. La semaine précédente, elle avait dû surveiller les inspections de la garçonnière de Davies (étonnamment propre et rangée) par les membres du staff des Catapults. Elle devait encore s'assurer qu'aucune fuite dans la presse ne percerait.

Livingstone n'en démordit pas. Elle devait les accompagner.

Difficile pour Pénélope d'avouer qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout rester à distance de l'endroit où Percy Weasley œuvrait, surtout sans expliquer qu'elle le connaissait. La présidente des Wanderers nourrissait déjà quelques doutes à leur sujet.

Elle s'était donc résignée et avait laissé à d'autres le soin de passer un savon à Roger. Il était toutefois hors de question qu'elle assiste aux entretiens.

A l'instant où ils (parce que bien entendu, Ferris était du voyage) apparurent dans l'une des nombreuses cheminées de l'atrium du Ministère, Pénélope comprit que l'insistance de Livingstone n'était pas fondée sur des doutes sur sa relation à Percy. Du moins, pas uniquement. Les journalistes, présents en nombre, fondirent sur eux et ils se trouvèrent rapidement submergés par les flashs et de questions. On laissa à Pénélope le soin de les occuper et les informer de ce qu'il passerait, offrant ainsi à Livingstone le temps de rejoindre le sixième étage.

Une fois servies les déclarations et politesses d'usage, la meute se détourna d'elle, préférant guetter l'arrivée du président de Flaquemare. Elle n'eut donc pas le choix et se résigna à monter.

Une sorcière postée à la sortie de l'ascenseur lui indiqua, à sa grande surprise, le chemin de la salle de réunion. Le bureau de Percy n'était sûrement pas suffisamment grand et imposant pour ce genre de rencontres. Elle se détourna donc du dédale de couloirs desservant de multiples pièces (plus des alcôves que de vrais bureaux) pour en suivre un autre, large et bien éclairé. Après un coude, elle put vérifier de visu que Trebleton n'était pas encore arrivé, découvrir Livingstone et Ferris en train de comploter dans un coin et Percy qui attendait à la porte de la salle, les bras ballants.

Pénélope se figea quand leurs regards se croisèrent, plus encore quand il esquissa un sourire. Elle ne pouvait plus feindre de l'ignorer. C'était risqué mais il semblait avoir choisi.

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, Percy fit l'autre moitié du chemin.

— Alors, c'est le grand jour, hein ? fit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

— Ouais, marmonna Percy en jetant un regard en coin à Livingstone (qui, Pénélope le remarqua, les observait, les yeux plissés). Ta patronne est prête ?

Pénélope aurait pu protester, Livingstone n'était pas réellement son employeur (et elle remerciait les Instances Supérieures chaque jour pour ça !). Elle s'abstint cependant de le faire. La nuance paraissait trop mince.

— Tu plaisantes, ricana-t-elle. On bossait encore dans l'ascenseur. Elle attend ça avec impatience.

Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec emphase. A voir l'air un peu effrayé de Percy, l'ancienne préfète comprit qu'il avait finalement une idée assez précise de ce qui l'attendait.

— Tu m'étonnes ! Au fait, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire, j'ai appris qu'Olivier était chez Roger désormais.

Pénélope sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dispose d'une telle information, mais ce sourire n'y était peut-être pas vraiment étranger.

— Comment tu… gronda-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Oh, c'est lui qui te l'a dit, pas vrai ?

Qu'elle baisse à son tour la voix avait attisé l'intérêt de Ferris et Livingstone. Percy confirma d'un hochement de tête. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'information n'avait pas filtrée.

— Ouais, c'est marrant, non ? reprit son ex petit ami d'un ton léger.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Pénélope. Ce n'est pas ce qui va aider Roger.

Percy parut prêt à protester.

— Mais… dit-il perplexe. Il suit _vraiment_ une thérapie ?

La jeune femme eut envie d'éclater de rire. Percy avait toujours été un peu crédule. Percy avait également toujours été un peu susceptible. Si Livingstone se rendait compte qu'elle avait réussi à vexer l'homme du Ministère, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

— Je ne voudrais pas que la presse apprenne que Dubois vit chez lui, confessa-t-elle. C'est une mauvaise publicité dont il n'a pas besoin. Je sais que tu adores Olivier, ajouta-t-elle devant son air indigné, mais c'est la vérité. Alors, s'il te plaît, garde ça pour toi.

Percy s'apprêtait à protester mais l'arrivée d'Ignace Trebleton, le président de Flaquemare, détourna son attention. Accompagné de son avocat, il ignora comme on pouvait s'y attendre Livingstone et fondit sur Percy.

— Dépêchons, fit-il froidement en lançant un regard mauvais à Pénélope. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

En guise de réponse, Percy lui désigna la porte ouverte de la salle de réunion. Levant le menton, Trebleton s'y rendit. Deauclaire ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le flegme de son ancien petit ami. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait rougi, bafouillé et se serait sûrement excusé. Il surprit le regard de Pénélope sur lui, qui détourna aussitôt la tête.

— Bien, fit Livingstone qui les avait rejoints. Si nous y allions ? dit-elle à Percy avec un sourire. Nous avons des _millions_ de choses à nous dire. Ça risque évidemment de prendre des heures.

Percy s'écarta d'un pas et lui fit signe d'entrer à son tour. Pénélope la regarda faire et elle retint avec peine un reniflement moqueur.

— Sérieusement, je rêverais d'être une mouche pour voir ce que ça va donner.

Trebleton n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler. Livingstone, elle, ferait tout pour le faire craquer. Vu les deux forts caractères, Percy avait intérêt à confisquer les baguettes avant le début de toutes conversations. Bizarrement, ce dernier semblait moins emballé par l'aspect comique de la chose.

— Oui, dit-il sans grande conviction. Ça risque d'être intéressant.

— Tu n'as pas idée ! répondit Pénélope amusée. Tu vas vivre un grand moment. Dommage que je ne puisse pas entrer.

Il parut sincèrement étonné.

— La presse a besoin de moi, soupira Pénélope d'un ton mélodramatique.

Percy finit par sourire.

— Dans ce cas, dit-il en reculant vers son bureau, je te raconterai.

La surprise fit sursauter Pénélope. Était-il sérieux ? Parce que si oui, cela veut dire qu'ils se reverraient. Sans y être obligés.

Insensible à son trouble, Percy prit la direction de son bureau et se stoppa net quand on l'interpella.

— _Percy_ !

L'ancienne préfète n'eut pas à se retourner pour deviner qui venait de parler. Une voix féminine, le visage de Percy qui s'était décomposé. Le regard inquiet, presque coupable, qu'il lui adressa.

Sa femme venait de débarquer.

Et visiblement, elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

— Audrey ? balbutia Percy toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Pénélope, qui aurait volontiers transplané sans attendre, constata que Percy se dirigea (se précipita) vers son épouse, comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Celle-ci parvint cependant à faire la moitié du chemin et donc, fait très embarrassant, se trouva à un peu plus d'un mètre d'elle. Mais elle ne parut pas s'être aperçue de sa présence. Du moins, elle fit mine de l'ignorer.

— Je voulais te faire une surprise, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

S'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, Pénélope aurait sans doute lâché son « très réussi ».

— On pourrait sûrement manger ensemble. Cela fait si longtemps qu'on n'est pas allés au restaurant…

Les joues de Percy s'empourprèrent. Pas parce qu'il venait subitement de se rendre compte qu'il avait manqué à ses devoirs conjugaux en ne sortant pas régulièrement sa jeune épouse (Pénélope le devina aisément) mais plutôt parce que cette dernière avait visiblement tout faux (Livingstone avait bien dit qu'ils en auraient pour des heures) et qu'elle était arrivée au pire moment, au pire endroit (Ferris et la présidente ne s'était pas gênés pour venir voir ce qui le retardait), et en plus, devant son ex petite amie.

Qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas décidée à remarquer.

— Euh, je ne sais pas, marmonna Percy en baissant la voix. Je… Tu sais, ça va peut-être me prendre du temps.

— Oh, j'attendrai, répondit son épouse d'un air énamouré.

Ici, _littéralement_, Pénélope était prête à le parier. Elle leur tourna le dos et fit mine d'être captivée par ses ongles.

— D'accord, capitula Percy d'une voix douce. Mais si tu allais voir Angelina à la boutique, hein ? Sa grossesse l'empêche de bouger et George la rend folle.

Angelina ? Johnson ? Et George Weasley ? Un bébé ? La volte-face de Pénélope (qui n'aurait pas réagi à une telle nouvelle ?) les fit sursauter. Et si cette fois, Audrey daigna lui adresser un regard, ce dernier était meurtrier.

— Oui, marmonna Percy à son attention en rougissant. Elle accouchera sûrement plus rapidement que prévu.

Il embrassa son épouse et rejoignit la salle de réunion. Après leur avoir adressé un regard inquiet (tout le contraire du sourire qu'il s'efforçait d'arborer), il referma la porte.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas transplaner à l'intérieur du Ministère ? Pénélope calcula rapidement qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour quitter la pièce avant que le pire n'arrive. Manque de chance, Audrey ne lui en laissa pas même une et se tourna aussitôt vers elle, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

Pénélope dut donc faire face à la femme qui avait conquis le cœur de Percy... Depuis presque quatre ans, depuis leur rupture, Pénélope avait toujours tout fait pour éviter la nouvelle femme, celle qui l'avait poussé à fauter. Par fierté. Par peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait. Pénélope fut presque un peu déçue en vérité. Mignonne, petite, blonde… surprenant selon les goûts de Percy. Elle continuait à sourire, du sourire de celle qui avait gagné. Sourire qui lui faisait deviner que sa présence était totalement calculée.

— Donc, c'est toi Pénélope ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

— Mouais…

— La _fameuse_ Pénélope, reprit-elle lentement. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi… Par les Weasley.

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas dû entendre du bien. Pénélope n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois la famille de Percy et cela lui avait amplement suffit. Elle n'ignorait pas que le clan n'était pas étranger au brusque changement de vie (elle incluse) de son ex-petit ami.

— Et tu dois être Audrey, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Pénélope fut surprise de constater que voir sa rivale ne lui procurait que de l'ennui. Plus de jalousie, pas d'envie de l'étriper. Revoir Percy l'avait rendue nostalgique. Un peu amère. Mais elle avait la certitude désormais qu'une page s'était tournée.

— Félicitations pour le mariage, se força-t-elle à dire d'un ton enjoué.

— Oui, nous sommes mariés, répondit la nouvelle Mrs Weasley en exhibant son alliance sous ses yeux.

— Jolie… bague.

— Tu comprends donc pourquoi tu dois arrêter ?

Les sourcils haussés, Pénélope la dévisagea.

— Arrêter ?

— De voir mon mari, gronda l'autre.

— Pardon ? s'écria l'ancienne préfète, manquant de s'étouffer.

— Je ne trouve pas ça très sain, reprit Audrey avec un sourire. Et lui non plus.

— Tu… Vous ne trouvez pas très sain que…

La femme de Percy éclata de rire.

— Il m'a toujours dit que tu étais une fille maligne. Que tu lui tournes autour évidemment !

Parce qu'elle était polie, et légèrement vexée, Pénélope ne lui éclata pas de rire au nez.

— Je ne lui tourne pas autour.

— Bien sûr… ricana-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je _travaille_, répliqua Pénélope légèrement ahurie. J'ai été engagée par les Wanderers.

— Pour travailler avec Roger Davies, Percy me l'a dit. Mais il n'est pas _ici_.

Pénélope écarquilla les yeux. Elle était vraiment en train de la menacer ? D'un autre côté, c'était la troisième fois qu'elle croisait Percy en quelques semaines alors qu'elle l'avait évité durant presque quatre ans, et si sa femme n'avait pas débarqué, il est possible qu'ils aient pris un café pour voir un peu toute la créativité dont Livingstone pouvait avoir fait preuve pour faire emmerder Trebleton. Mais ses soupçons n'étaient pas fondés. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de draguer Percy.

— Je me suis renseignée, reprit Audrey. Tu n'es pas mariée, tu n'es pas fiancée. Pour moi, tu n'as pas tourné la page.

— Ça fait plus de trois ans, rappela l'ancienne préfète.

— Trois ans que tu l'as perdu.

Pénélope eut un doute soudain. Percy avait toujours eu le chic pour sur-interpréter les choses, de la plus fausse des façons. Et admettons qu'il l'ait fait, il aurait eu la bêtise d'en parler à son épouse ?

— Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? Est-ce que… Oh, et puis je m'en fous ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de « récupérer », Percy. Il n'est plus pour moi.

— Tu peux le dire. Il ne l'a même jamais été.

Pénélope en eut soudain assez. On l'avait forcé à venir ici, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser insulter.

— Tout à fait, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Je n'étais pas faite pour sa famille. Pas prête à être dévorée par les membres du clan Weasley, pas prête à devenir une Weasley. Tous les dimanches à midi, aller manger le rôti, ne jamais protester contre Arthur et Molly, dire amen à tout ce que la famille aura décidé. Se marier, mettre mon boulot entre parenthèses, avoir des enfants. Rapidement. Supporter le regard des autres femmes de la famille, parce que ce n'est toujours pas fait…

Ce fut furtif mais Pénélope vit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle sut comment l'achever.

— Surtout, je n'aurais jamais accepté d'appeler ma fille Molly…

Pour reprendre contenance, Audrey partit d'un rire qui sonna totalement faux.

— C'est ridicule ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

— Mais c'est ce dont il rêve… répliqua Pénélope. Jamais Percy n'osera fait une pareille demande. C'est trop… bizarre, lui-même s'en rend compte. Mais c'est son vœu le plus cher. Il n'y a pas de femmes plus importantes que sa mère pour lui…

Audrey avait pâli.

— Et c'est ça qui n'est pas sain, conclut-elle, si tu veux mon avis. Tu ne me crois pas ? Demande lui…

— Tu ne le connais pas, répondit l'épouse de Percy d'une voix tremblante.

— Si tu le dis...

Sentant qu'elle perdait pied, Audrey jugea bon de se faire plus menaçante.

— Ne t'en approche plus jamais, tu as compris ?

— Ou sinon quoi ? s'écria Pénélope. Tu vas le coller comme aujourd'hui ? L'humilier devant les deux gros acteurs du dossier… Pour _moi_ en plus ! Tu avais déjà perdu pas mal de points en mettant le Toxico à la rue d'après ce que je sais…

Deauclaire sentit qu'elle avait fait mouche et recula d'un pas. Audrey était sûrement en train de se demander si c'était son mari qui s'était confié. Pas du tout, même s'il était plutôt aisé de le deviner. Percy avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour son étrange meilleur ami.

Et Roger Davies avait la langue bien pendue, Merlin merci.

Elle eut alors une idée, pour un petit mensonge qui ne devrait rien lui coûter.

— T'en fais pas. J'en veux pas. Et j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie.

**oOoOo**

— Toujours à faire le service après-vente, hein ?

Quinn avait vite appris à détester cette expression. Pour une raison idiote, elle avait réellement cru, en découvrant leur bureau vide le matin-même, qu'Owen était en déplacement et qu'elle pourrait vérifier son courrier sans qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. Certes, il n'était pas dans le bureau. Mais il l'avait attendu.

— Ça n'a rien de drôle, grogna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

— Tu as passé la matinée à le regarder s'entraîner, répondit Owen un sourcil haussé.

— Parce que le président me l'a demandé.

— C'est à l'image de ta mauvaise idée. Flippant.

Il lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau.

— Vas-y, raconte !

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Tu m'as énervé Wang, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Moi, j'ai passé la matinée à essayer de le calmer.

— Oui, sans aucun doute, _tu_ es le plus à plaindre.

Owen fronça les sourcils et n'apprécia pas son ricanement.

— Alors, tu l'as vu ?

Évidemment, il n'y avait que ça qui l'intéressait. Elle était allée chercher le matin même Olivier Dubois. Il venait de faire sa première séance au club, après quatre années de débauche et un mois d'enfermement. Mais non, tout ce qui intéressait Angus Owen, la midinette qui se cachait sous les traits d'un homme d'âge mûr, c'était de savoir si oui ou non, elle avait croisé Charlie Weasley.

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit Quinn agacée.

— Je suis presque déçu, soupira son collègue faisant la moue.

— Il avait déjà fait passer les sacs à Olivier.

Owen accueillit la nouvelle d'un faible hochement de tête. Sa curiosité satisfaite, il s'intéressa enfin à ce qui comptait vraiment.

— Et la séance de préparation physique, ce matin ?

Quinn ne répondit pas immédiatement. Cette matinée avait été une catastrophe. Le guérisseur avait trouvé Dubois trop maigre, les magingénieurs allaient devoir revoir les calculs et les sortilèges pour son balai. Lors de la séance en elle-même, Dubois s'était retrouvé minable et avait vomi de la bile, preuve qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Sa résistance physique était quasi-nulle. Personne ne s'en était caché.

Dans un moment de faiblesse, Quinn avait même ressenti un élan de compassion envers lui. Elle avait tenté d'intervenir, pour le laisser souffler. A la place de ça, elle s'était fait réprimander par le préparateur physique, cet ours mal léché de Desmond Moore, et Dubois l'avait littéralement assassiné du regard. Elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à se venger.

— Au moins, il progressera rapidement, souffla-t-elle, cherchant à voir le positif de la situation.

— Vous allez le confronter à l'équipe ? demanda Owen perplexe.

— Il doit voler pour retrouver des sensations rapidement.

— Tu réalises que la révolte gronde ?

— Alors, ça, tu vois, je ne vais pas le gérer, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas perdre mon emploi mais les caprices des autres petites divas, je m'en contrefous.

— Waow, fit une voix non loin. C'est carrément… non-professionnel.

Quinn se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. A quelques mètres de là, Dubois était appuyé contre un mur. De toutes les oreilles qui traînaient, il avait fallu que ce soit les siennes qui soient à portée. Owen s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaules et les laissa.

— Vous êtes pâle, signala Riley.

— Parce que je suis consterné par ce que je viens d'entendre.

— Vous avez mangé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Qu'elle s'inquiète de sa petite santé (son avenir professionnel était étroitement lié à cette variable) sembla l'énerver au plus au point.

— Ce n'est pas de manger dont j'ai besoin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Miss Riley, répliqua-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Quinn ignora sa provocation (la drogue ne faisait plus partie de son alimentation) et jeta un œil à la revue qu'il tenait à la main. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'en apercevoir le titre avant que Dubois ne se tourne puérilement pour reprendre sa lecture. _L'écho des vestiares_ n'était peut-être pas la revue spécialisée la plus réputée mais Riley eut envie de voir ce choix comme un signe. Aussi ne comprit-elle pas lorsqu'il laissa échapper un petit rire de contentement.

— Je ne savais pas que souffrir vous amusez autant…

Il lui adressa un regard mauvais et quitta le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Quinn allait continuer mais s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit des cris et des rires à l'autre bout du couloir. Un bref instant, la panique la gagna.

Les joueurs de l'équipe première venaient d'être libérés de leur entraînement quotidien et rejoignaient d'un pas vaillant le hall du club, la seule salle du complexe où transplaner était autorisé. La rencontre était inévitable, ils allaient devoir se croiser… Dubois n'était pas prêt à les voir. Eux n'étaient pas prêts à l'accepter. Et Riley n'était elle-même pas encore prête à gérer ça.

L'avant de la troupe marqua un temps d'hésitation lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de leur présence. Les autres suivirent, choisissant de les ignorer, tête haute et menton dressé. Seul l'un d'entre eux (et Quinn aurait pu le parier) tint à venir leur parler. Enfin, menacer était plus approprié. Gavin Glover, petit morveux d'une vingtaine d'années pétri d'ambition, se détacha du groupe et vint à leur rencontre. Sentant le pire arriver (Glover n'avait aucune chance face à Dubois), Quinn tenta discrètement de le dissuader du regard. Peine perdue. Il l'ignora (elle n'était _que_ recruteuse et donc ne méritait de sa part aucun intérêt) et vint se planter à quelques centimètres du visage d'Olivier Dubois, de près de dix ans son aîné, les mâchoires serrées, l'air menaçant.

— _Toi_ ! T'avise pas de faire foirer ma saison ! gronda le jeune garçon. T'avise pas de mettre en danger nos carrières. Nous, on a envie de jouer, de gagner.

Owen avait payé Gavin bien trop cher. Depuis, ce dernier ne se sentait plus voler. Ce garçon n'était un petit coq qui gonflait ses plumes pour se faire paraître plus grand. Si les conséquences n'avaient pas été potentiellement désastreuses, Quinn l'aurait laissé faire. Mais voyant Dubois se fendre d'un sourire narquois, la recruteuse décida de s'interposer. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide, le nouveau Gardien répliqua en premier.

— Tu n'es pas Sunshine, toi…

— Non, c'est moi.

Quinn esquissa un sourire en voyant Gavin le Conquérant se décomposer en entendant simplement la voix de sa coéquipière. Il recula d'un pas et laissa place à l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe. Soulagée par l'intervention de la jeune femme (bien plus mesurée), Riley fit les présentations.

— Olivier, voici Charlotte Pound.

Ce dernier observa la petite joueuse et laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

— Alors comme ça, « Sunshine » n'est pas ton prénom ? ricana-t-il.

— Le Toxico n'est pas le tien non plus, non ? répliqua-t-elle sans se laisser impressionner.

— On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle est indéboulonnable, expliqua Quinn pour couper court au reste. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle parvient à garder le sourire. _Très_ efficace en conférence de presse.

Autant dire que lui n'irait jamais. Quinn espérait que le message était bien passé. Dubois ne sembla pas relever (lui était habituellement le roi du sous-entendu), préférant jauger la joueuse du regard.

— Cool, finit-il ricaner.

— Je sens qu'on va beaucoup me parler de toi à présent.. Donc débrouille-toi pour que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons.

— Tu pourrais perdre ton sourire légendaire ? fit Dubois provoquant.

— Pour nous tous, soupira la recruteuse, il vaudrait mieux éviter.

**oOoOo**

**L'OISILLON REJOINT LE NID**

(_L'écho des vestiaires_, édition du 1er juillet 2004)

_Irina Dustin, l'entraîneuse des Falmouth Falcons, a surpris tout le monde en annonçant l'intégration prochaine de John Austen au sein du l'équipe de Falmouth. Le jeune joueur de dix-neuf ans s'était fait remarqué lors du championnat de Poudlard les années précédentes, sous les couleurs de Poufsouffle. Poursuiveur prometteur, il a rejoint en septembre dernier l'école de formation du club de Cornouailles et se voit offrir aujourd'hui la chance exceptionnelle de côtoyer les plus grands._

_On se murmure même qu'il pourrait être aligné dès le prochain match, à l'essai. Des changements stratégiques seraient donc à prévoir et pour l'instant, l'ensemble du staff des Falcons souhaite s'abstenir de tout autre commentaire._

**oOoOo**

— C'est une blague ? C'est une vaste blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Marcus jeta sur le sol le dernier numéro de _L'écho des vestiaires_ qu'il avait exhibé sous le nez de Connor, l'un de ses coéquipiers.

— Du calme, mec, tenta son ami. Austen est bon et pas cher. C'est plutôt normal pour l'instant qu'il rejoigne nos rangs.

— Bien sûr ! Et tu crois que ça va se faire au détriment de qui ?

Le reste de l'équipe, présent dans le vestiaire, baissa la tête. Pour tous, c'était plutôt évident. Seul Connor eut le courage d'exprimer le fond de leurs pensées.

— C'est vrai que t'as merdé dernièrement…

Furieux, Flint donna un coup de pied dans la porte, qui battit et se referma.

— J'ai de très bonnes raisons pour ça, se défendit-il, les poings serrés.

Il découvrit que les regards n'étaient plus sur lui. Tous fixaient un point par-dessus son épaule. Il se tourna et découvrit que la coach Dustin venait d'entrer.

— Ah oui ? dit-elle froidement. Et lesquelles ?

Le Poursuiveur baissa la tête. Il était hors de question de dire la vérité. Encore moins devant une telle assemblée.

— C'est personnel, se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

— Évidemment, répliqua la coach sèchement.

Elle le fusilla du regard et alla se placer au centre du vestiaire.

— Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous rappeler certaines évidences, dit-elle d'une voix forte, ramenant le silence. Vous êtes des professionnels. Vous êtes grassement payés pour jouer. Et en tant que professionnels, il est de votre devoir de ne pas vous laisser parasiter par des éléments extérieurs.

Marcus serra les mâchoires et fit son possible pour ignorer les regards de ses coéquipiers.

— Bien sûr, on a toujours de bonnes raisons. Mais vous n'en avez pas le droit !

Elle fit une pause et ramassa le journal jeté au sol.

— Je crois qu'il est également primordial que vous vous souveniez que personne ici n'est irremplaçable. Ni vous, ni moi. Alors si vous souhaitez garder votre place, vous savez quoi faire désormais.

Chacun marmonna un mot d'acquiescement et les joueurs continuèrent leur préparation. Sans se départir de son calme, la coach rejoignit Marcus près de la porte.

— C'est un avertissement, dit-elle en lui montrant l'article. Et c'est à toi qu'il est adressé. Continue comme ça et tu passeras la prochaine journée du championnat sur le banc.

Flint ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Le jeu était tout ce qui lui restait.

— Austen ne pourra pas faire pire que toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Irina Dustin ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait. S'ils savaient. Si seulement ils savaient. Flint serra les poings et s'efforça de garder la tête baissée en signe de soumission.

— Mets-toi au travail maintenant. Et sans discuter.

**oOoOo**

— Faut nous le dire si ça devient un truc à la mode chez les joueurs de Quidditch…

Roger encaissa la remarque et parvint à esquisser un sourire forcé avant de mordre avec humeur dans un des gâteaux d'Augusta. Après une arrivée remarquée aux SA (il fallait voir en compagnie de qui il avait débarqué), il avait fondu sur la table recouverte de pâtisseries. Tant pis pour le régime strict auquel il était habituellement soumis. Il veillerait à redoubler d'efforts dans les jours à venir pour faire en sorte qu'Inigo ne remarque pas la différence de poids. Mais là, il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Les sucreries étaient toutes indiquées.

La remarque (plaisanterie nappée d'amertume) de Gunter (acheteur compulsif de son état) était plutôt légitime. Parmi les douze participants à la réunion de ce soir, deux étaient des joueurs de Quidditch… qui comptabilisaient à eux seuls la quasi-totalité des publications de la presse spécialisées sur ces dernières semaines. A croire qu'en bon _it-boy_, Roger avait fait des SA l'endroit où il fallait aller.

Mais pour sa défense, Davies n'avait pas choisi. Venir aux SA n'avait jamais été son idée. Pas plus que quand Dubois avait décrété qu'il comptait vivre chez lui. L'ancien Serdaigle avait mis du temps à apprivoiser les autres membres, à accepter de se livrer, se faire accepter tel qu'il était vraiment. Grâce à Dubois et sa fameuse idée (rien de plus qu'un moyen de gâcher sa vie, il le savait), tout était à recommencer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont tout le monde le regardait.

— Gunter, je t'en prie, fit Pam d'une voix mielleuse (la nymphette nympho avait pris pour habitude de ne jamais mettre plus d'un mètre entre elle et Roger). S'il y a bien une personne qui a besoin de nous, c'est lui…

La jolie blonde reporta son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Roger. Le joueur de Quidditch l'imita et se tourna vers Dubois, en pleine conversation avec Gus à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le responsable des SA souhaitait visiblement s'assurer des motivations du joueur. A ce propos, Roger, lui, était incapable de statuer.

Qu'Olivier décide de s'en sortir ? Pourquoi pas… Qu'il pense qu'une thérapie collective puisse l'aider ? Certainement pas. Dubois n'était pas de ce genre. Le nouveau Olivier l'était encore moins. Le monde aurait trop à craindre ce qu'il pourrait avouer.

C'était pour cette raison inavouable que Roger ne l'avait pas découragé. Les SA lui permettraient peut-être d'entendre ce qu'il avait attendu durant quatre longues années. Si Dubois se prenait au jeu, il finirait forcément par expliquer les choix qu'il avait faits.

L'ancien Gryffondor était épuisé, Roger se demandait si les autres le réalisaient. Lui-même, trop énervé lorsqu'Olivier lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait l'accompagner à son retour à l'appartement, ne l'avait pas relevé. Ici, entouré de monde, sous l'éclairage pourtant doux de la pièce, ça lui avait sauté aux yeux. Dubois n'avait pas souhaité discuter de sa journée (son premier jour de reprise, il fallait le noter) et de ce que Roger avait réussi à lui extorquer (même contrarié, garder le silence était trop dur pour Roger) et à extrapoler, il savait que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

Chaque personne présente l'observait à la dérobée et tentait (comme Roger) de tendre l'oreille pour saisir de quoi les deux hommes parlaient (plutôt évident dans le thème, moins dans les propos).

Gus sembla conclure et Dubois acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le chef des SA se tourna donc vers l'assemblée (qui détourna aussitôt le regard et fit semblant d'être captivé par autre chose… les gâteaux d'Augusta dans le cas de Roger) et invita chacun à rejoindre les sièges disposés au milieu de la salle, en cercle.

Davies alla s'asseoir sur ce qui était devenu sa place et fit surpris, sans vraiment l'être, de voir Dubois s'installer à ses côtés (évidemment), grillant la priorité à Pam qui, l'espace d'un instant, perdit son sourire gourmand. Augusta, de bonne humeur (sûrement dû au succès grandissant de ses pâtisseries), prit place en chantonnant de l'autre côté. L'air fredonné que Roger eut d'abord du mal à reconnaître lui arracha un désagréable frisson. Ce ne fut que lorsque la vieille femme arriva au refrain qu'il reconnut « Femme bafouée ».

— J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, marmonna Roger en se penchant vers Olivier, pour se changer les idées (l'horrible méfait d'Inger vous restait en tête des jours entiers).

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire froid.

— Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi…

Sa légèreté apparente eut le don d'agacer Davies. Il lui fit face et l'attrapa par le bras.

— Déconne pas avec ça, gronda-t-il avant de le relâcher (le regard assassin d'Olivier le convainquit de le faire). Pas avec les SA.

Le joueur des Catapults frotta un instant son épaule avant d'adresser à Roger un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. Olivier s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde les observait.

— On en discutera à la maison, si tu veux bien Roger…

Le ton de mari patient qu'il employa irrita Davies au plus haut point (il refusait d'endosser le rôle de l'épouse qu'on devait calmer). L'ancien Serdaigle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Gus lançait déjà la réunion et chacun marmonnait le mantra.

Les présentations et les précautions d'usage furent vite expédiées, le chef des SA préférant laisser au plus vite la parole aux membres. Pam fut une fois de plus la première à vouloir parler. Gunter prit la suite. Et comme un ballet bien rôdé, le reste de la séance fila. A l'affût, Roger guettait chacune des réactions de Dubois. Il le connaissait bien et devina rapidement ce qu'il pensait (du mal de tout le monde, bien évidemment).

Le malaise finit par gagner le Poursuiveur. Olvier ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour dissimuler le fond de sa pensée. Tout le monde paraissait être à l'affut de ses réactions. Cela finirait forcément par sauter aux yeux des autres membres. Certains (dont sa chère Augusta) paraissaient même déjà agacés.

Que le tour de Roger arrive n'arrangea rien. Lui d'habitude avide de s'épancher (bizarrement, il avait pris goût à exprimer presque sans filtre le fond de ses pensées), il se contenta du stricte minimum. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Dubois. Ce dernier avait encore aux lèvres un sourire railleur lorsque son tour de parler arriva.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé, expliqua Gus avec douceur.

— Je suis là pour ça, répliqua Olivier acide.

Roger sentit à côté de lui Augusta soupirer. Visiblement, on ne réservait pas à Dubois la même patience et la même indulgence qu'à lui lorsqu'il était arrivé.

— Je m'appelle Olivier Dubois, reprit l'ancien Gryffondor dans un soupir. Et je suis clean depuis maintenant vingt-cinq jours.

— C'est dur ?

— Un combat de chaque instant, lâcha-t-il dans un ricanement.

Gunter, à l'autre bout du cercle, sembla s'empourprer. Si Dubois n'y mettait pas du sien, jamais les SA ne l'accepteraient. Roger lui donna un coup de coude, sûrement pas aussi discret qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

— Ça n'a rien de drôle, se permit d'intervenir Augusta.

— Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que voulait dire Olivier.

Roger, lui, était totalement sûr qu'au contraire, c'était exactement ce que voulait dire son ami drogué.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Dubois avec un haussement d'épaules un peu raide. J'ai l'habitude d'être mal jugé.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, rectifia Gus. Et je suis désolé si c'est l'impression que vous avez eu.

Olivier laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

— Pas grave. Je m'en fous en vérité. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me pour un véritable connard égoïste qui a gâché sa vie et celle de sa famille pour la drogue. Pas faux, même si les choses sont en fait un peu plus compliquées que ça…

La bouche ouverte, Roger mit un instant à le réaliser. Il allait vraiment parler ? Parce que là, il avait l'air parti pour… Surtout maintenant que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres (au fond de lui, Dubois n'était qu'une diva). A commencer par lui, Roger.

— J'ai commencé par des amphétamines. Un truc moldu assez puissant. De temps en temps, j'ai une petite douleur à l'épaule. Ça m'a aidé à tenir quand je devais jouer. Ça m'a même rendu meilleur parfois. Et puis j'ai commencé à en avoir besoin en dehors des matches. Ça m'a aidé à tenir tout court. Le schéma classique, je crois… Après ça, j'ai pris du Pot parce que les amphet' ne suffisaient plus. C'est là que j'ai eu des _petits_ soucis.

Petits soucis ? Une mise à mort professionnelle, une mise en examen, la destruction de tout ce qu'il avait ? Roger apprécia l'ironie du propos.

— Me retrouver à la rue m'a permis de découvrir que les moldus avaient en fait vachement d'avance sur nous à ce niveau, reprit Dubois en prenant à témoin les autres membres (ce qui donna à Roger l'envie de disparaître sous terre). Et je vis comme ça depuis… quatre ans.

Le détachement avec lequel Dubois pouvait parler de cette partie de sa vie était presque malsain. Le récit des membres étaient d'habitude lourds en émotion. Celui d'Olivier était technique. Simplement. Il avait passé sous silence la partie qui intéressait vraiment Roger, mais Davies s'en moquait pour le moment, tout compte fait.

— Il faut le dire, Olivier, reprit Gus après un instant. Vous devez verbaliser votre problème.

— Mon problème ? Ah, c'est vrai… Je suis le Toxico.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Je suis un toxicomane, finit par soupirer Dubois à regret.

— Vous admettez donc que votre dépendance est à l'origine de vos problèmes ?

Roger avait reconnu le questionnement type des SA. Lui-même y avait eu droit. L'étape 1 n'était accessible que lorsqu'on reconnaissait ce qui nous arrivait. Davies craignait seulement ce que Dubois pourrait ajouter.

— La drogue n'est pas à blâmer, répliqua l'ancien Gryffondor froidement. Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que je suis là…

La tension des membres parut s'atténuer. Certains approuvèrent même d'un hochement de tête. Gus se risqua à sourire, pendant que Roger cherchait le double-sens dans les paroles de son ami. L'interprétation des membres (à savoir que Dubois, seul, était responsable de ses actes) ne lui convenait pas. Connaissant l'autre crétin, c'était forcément autre chose.

— Reconnaître votre problème est un pas important, expliqua Gus. C'est à ça que servent nos réunions…

— Sans vouloir vous vexer, je doute que parler puisse changer grand chose.

— Mais pourtant vous êtes là.

Pour l'emmerder, Roger, lui, le savait. Olivier, pour la première fois, parla avec gravité.

— Ca doit s'arrêter. Je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "De l'audace"


	23. De l'audace

**CHATON  
><strong>

Presque pas de retard cette semaine (même si on n'est pas mercredi, c'est vrai!). Je vous livre le chapitre 23 avant de partir pour quelques temps sans internet. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si je ne réponds pas dans l'immédiat. Au delà de deux semaines, par contre, vous aurez le droit de le faire ! Du coup, la publication de 24 sera légèrement décalée.  
>Ce chapitre est le premier de ceux écrits durant le NaNoWriMo de cette année. J'ai fait mon possible pour chasser les fautes et les coquilles, mais il n'est pas impossible que certaines se soient glissées entre mes filets !<br>J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés, et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes! Merci, merci, merci à tous pour votre confiance et votre fidélité!

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Ferris - son bras droit  
>John Austen - jeune Poursuiveur tout juste sorti du centre de formation de Falmouth (club de Marcus Flint)<br>Irina Dustin - entraîneuse des Falmouth Falcons  
>Ungerer - Batteur de Flaquemare ayant la réputation d'être une brute sanguinaire<br>Demetra Blishwick-Flint - femme de Marcus Flint  
>Charlotte "Sunshine" Pound - Attrapeuse des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Gavin Glover - Poursuiveur des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Desmond Moore - préparateur physique s'occupant d'Olivier Dubois<br>Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Gus - "chef" des Sorciers Anonymes (SA)  
>Pam, Augusta - membres des SA<br>Darwin - journaliste au _Daily Wizard_  
>Moïra Sander - stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du <em>Daily Wizard<em>

* * *

><p><strong>De l'audace<strong>

**oOoOo**

**DE L'AUDACE**

(Edito de _L'écho des vestiaires_, édition du 9 juillet 2004)

_Beaucoup de mouvement pour ces premières semaines de mercato ! Les joueurs de Quidditch vont et viennent, autant que les rumeurs les accompagnants. L'interdiction pour Flaquemare de recruter durant trois périodes semblent avoir décomplexé les clubs et leurs recruteurs. Tous les coups sont aujourd'hui permis. Du grand retour d'une étoile déchue à la promotion de jeunes lueurs prêtes à enfin étinceler. _

_De l'audace, de l'audace et encore de l'audace ! Cela finira bien par payer !_

_Comment ne pas évoquer le coup de poker effectué par les Catapults en réembauchant Olivier Dubois qui avait disparu depuis quatre longues années ? Les observateurs continuent de s'interroger sur le bien-fondé d'une telle action, même si, nous a-t-on assurés, tout est mis en œuvre pour qu'il puisse recommencer à jouer. Selon Caerphilly, il suit actuellement une thérapie, a été sevré et, on a pu le constater lors d'une photo de presse organisée quelques jours auparavant (voir l'article de notre journaliste envoyée spécialement à Caerphilly en page 20), a déjà commencé à s'étoffer._

_Sera-t-il pour autant apte à jouer ?_

_La perle rare cette saison est le Poursuiveur. L'espèce se fait de plus en plus recherchée. Comme le laissait présager le transfert illégal de Walter Ellis, les clubs de notre championnat cherchent à renforcer des attaques qui se sont avérées cette saison un peu mollassonnes. Le tableau des points cumulés en est la meilleure preuve : cette saison, ça marque peu et ça marque surtout sans panache._

_Le club de Falmouth, qui jusque-là se sortait plus qu'honorablement de la nasse, semble à son tour être frappé par ce mal bien particulier. On n'hésite plus à faire appel aux jeunes du centre de formation. On nous avait laissé entendre que le jeune Austen serait d'ailleurs aligné lors de la prochaine journée. Le président et l'entraîneur Dustin ont pourtant préféré jouer la sécurité en lui préférant le trio habituel de Poursuiveurs. Bien mal leur en a pris lorsqu'on voit maintenant la configuration de la rencontre qui les a opposés aux Kenmare Kestrels._

_De l'audace vous a-t-on dit, messieurs les dirigeants. De l'audace !_

**oOoOo**

— Je t'avais prévenu.

Marcus leva enfin les yeux vers son entraîneur. Quand il avait été convoqué dans son bureau, alors que c'était un jour de relâche, il avait espéré que cette conversation n'aurait pas lieu.

— J'ai fait de mon mieux, protesta-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec mes derniers matchs !

— Ça n'a aussi rien à avoir avec tes matchs en début de saison, répliqua froidement la coach.

Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de se raviser. Il avait vraiment essayé. Il avait tout fait pour reprendre le jeu, retrouver son niveau, son aisance. Ses efforts avaient été vains. Il avait raté sa chance de briller.

— C'est à cause des articles, c'est ça ? finit-il par demander, tentant de garder son calme.

La presse semblait s'être liguée contre lui. Depuis le match qui l'avait opposé à l'autre abruti de Davies, on observait, disséquait le moindre de ses mouvements. On mettait en lumière le moindre de ses ratés. A croire que les journalistes n'avaient que ça à faire. Soi-disant, Austen était un petit génie. Que le gamin vienne donc se frotter à un Ungerer ! Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était lui, Marcus Flint, qui lui avait cassé un bras.

— La presse n'a rien à voir là-dedans, fit Dustin en se levant et en allant se placer devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Si j'écoutais la presse, cela ferait longtemps que tu ne jouerais pas… et Sanchez ne serait plus Batteur mais Attrapeur. Le problème, c'est toi, Marcus. Tu n'es plus toi-même dernièrement.

Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Le joueur préféra fuir le regard de l'entraineuse russe et baissa la tête.

— Tu as des problèmes, c'est ça ? Peut-être avec Demetra.

Entendre parler de son épouse le fit tressaillir. Evidemment, elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il était toutefois certain que les interrogatoires en bonne règle qu'elle lui faisait subir tous les jours pour tenter de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Et le manque de sexe, dû aux non-résultats de ces interrogatoires, n'était pas non plus étranger à son absence de joie de vivre dernièrement. Peut-être devait-il prendre le risque de mentir (en insinuant notamment que oui, il y avait des tensions avec son épouse) pour qu'on le laisse en paix ? Et par la même occasion qu'on lui laisse un peu de temps et une chance supplémentaire de se reprendre… Mais c'était aussi prendre le risque que la coach Dustin en parle, pas directement à Demetra, mais à quelqu'un qui se jugera assez bien placé pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

— Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma femme, finit-il par soupirer.

— Alors quel est le problème ? s'agaça l'entraîneuse. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas ! Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux te dire que _maintenant_, tu en as un.

Marcus déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Le mensonge était sa seule possibilité. Mais il eut la sensation que Dustin ne s'en satisferait pas. Et qu'il valait mieux éviter de rompre dès à présent son contrat.

— Je connaissais Dubois, finit-il par marmonner.

C'était tout ce qu'il accepterait de livrer. A elle de s'en satisfaire et de l'interpréter. Par chance, Irina Dustin était une femme et en tant que telle, l'extrapolation était un talent inné.

— Et tu as de la peine pour lui ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Cette solution lui parut être un bon compromis, crédible sans faire de lui un salop. Il confirma donc d'un hochement de tête.

— C'est ça qui te perturbe ? continua-t-elle avec douceur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de douter. La Coach n'était habituellement pas si crédule. Ce serait bien son genre de continuer à le faire marcher pour mieux l'achever. Il choisit cependant de prendre le risque. Rassuré par la perspective d'une issue qui lui paraissait plus favorable que son licenciement, il reprit confiance et arbora un air affecté.

— J'ai fait mes études en même tant que lui, j'ai joué contre lui. Voir ce qu'il est devenu après tant d'années, c'est…

Il fit mine d'avoir la gorge serrée et détourna la tête. Si ça marchait, il était sauvé. La coach Dustin le dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer et de venir se rasseoir.

— Ton ami (Marcus fit son possible pour ne pas ciller) a fait des erreurs qu'il doit assumer. Plutôt que de t'inquiéter sur ce qu'il est devenu, intéresse-toi à ce qu'il va devenir. C'est ce que tu devrais garder en tête.

Oh ça, pour sûr, c'était une idée qui n'avait pas fini de le hanter.

— C'est une bonne chose que tu aies accepté de parler, conclut-elle en croisant les mains sur son bureau. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Marcus releva la tête vivement.

— Les Wanderers creusent l'écart au classement général, reprit l'entraîneuse les sourcils froncés. Si nous ne marquons pas rapidement, la troisième place nous échappera et nous pourrons dire adieu à la Coupe d'Europe la saison prochaine. Je t'ai laissé ta chance la dernière fois.

— Mais je vais me reprendre, protesta-t-il. J'ai déjà commencé.

— Tu profiteras d'être au vert lors du prochain match pour t'en assurer.

— Je suis puni pour avoir dit la vérité ? fit-il d'un air mauvais.

C'était faux bien entendu. Marcus en était conscient. Mais il ne perdrait rien à faire jouer un peu de culpabilité.

— Tu as sauvé ta place en disant la vérité. Rien ne m'oblige à te réintégrer dès le match suivant, précisa-t-elle dans un sifflement. Mais je crois qu'effectivement, tu vas te reprendre. Tu sais maintenant ce que tu risques si tu ne le fais pas. Il n'y aura pas meilleure motivation, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOo**

**LE CHOC DES TITANS**

(_Gazette du Sorcier_, édition du 9 juillet 2004)

_La semaine dernière se tenait à huis-clos, et dans le plus grand secret, une rencontre au sommet, au sixième étage du Ministère. Liberty Livingstone, présidente des Wigtown Wanderers et Ignace Trebleton, président du club de Flaquemare, étaient officiellement convoqués au Département des transports magiques, pour venir ajouter une nouvelle page au long dossier de l'affaire de suspicion d'espionnage industriel._

_Lors de la rencontre opposant les deux clubs, les observateurs avertis n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer le changement entier et radical de l'ensemble du parc de balais de Flaquemare. L'information serait passée inaperçue si une autre affaire n'avait pas secoué le monde du Quidditch à cet instant. Walter Ellis, sous contrat avec les Wanderers, avait signé un accord préalable avec Flaquemare pour les saisons à venir. Conclu hors de la période de recrutement, cet arrangement illégal a été depuis annulé. La suspicion était néanmoins là et de nombreuses voix se sont élevées pour demander si l'échange des réglages, pourtant propres à chaque club, n'étaient pas une partie tacite de l'accord._

_Comme une preuve de bonne volonté._

_D'après une source proche du Ministère, l'enquête fut longue et compliquée. Mais à force de pugnacité, l'homme en charge du dossier est parvenu à faire le quasi-impensable : réunir les deux parties._

_Quatre heures durant, les discussions ont été longues et agitées. A la sortie de la rencontre, certains acteurs de l'affaire ont préféré éviter la presse, tenue jusque-là à l'écart._

_Le club de Flaquemare, à l'image de son président, sorti du Ministère par la petite porte, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer et faire de commentaires. A l'exception d'un communiqué envoyé à toutes les rédactions pour rappeler à tous que l'enquête était toujours en cours et que les accusations lancées relevaient de la calomnie._

_Plus ouverte et souriante, Liberty Livingstone, fille du président des distilleries Firewhisky, a, elle, souhaité saluer la justice en marche, et a déclaré « avoir toute confiance dans l'enquête en cours, et dans l'issue qu'elle trouvera », rappelant au passage, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps « l'enquête et les enquêteurs ne seraient même pas allés jusque-là »._

_Le chef du Département des transports magiques, Mr William Gardiner, s'est lui félicité de l'avancement de l'enquête et a salué la pugnacité des employés du Ministère, notamment celle de la personne en charge du dossier, un dénommé Perceval Weasley._

_Le communiqué de presse du Ministère ne fait pas état de la teneur et du contenu des échanges qui ont eu lieu lors de cette épique entrevue. Toutefois, on peut voir comme un indice sur l'axe suivi par l'enquête en considérant la prochaine étape annoncée : la confrontation tant attendue, cette fois hors de la salle du Magenmagot, entre Walter Ellis et Ignace Trebleton._

**oOoOo**

— C'est une bonne chose que le journaliste n'ait pas mentionné le regard meurtrier et le sourire sanguinaire, plaisanta Ferris dans un soupir.

Pénélope esquissa un sourire et reposa sur la table son exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Par un petit miracle (et sûrement un gros malentendu), Livingstone passait pour un ange de bonté désormais. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivée, comme la principale concernée l'avait si bien signalé. La présidente des Wanderers buvait du petit lait.

Au sortir de la réunion, Pénélope n'avait même pas eu à la brieffer. A son retour du club (où Roger était arrivé en retard, comme elle l'avait pressenti), l'ancienne Serdaigle avait patienté dans l'Atrium. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'Audrey faisait le pied de grue devant le bureau de son époux (même si elle avait assuré à son mari qu'elle irait visiter la famille, Pénélope n'était pas dupe, elle avait un territoire à marquer). Bien que curieuse, et plutôt amusée par le fait de faire tourner en rond la nouvelle petite amie de son ex, elle avait préféré la solution la plus sûre pour tout le monde, à savoir : l'éviter.

Quand Livingstone était sortie de l'ascenseur, Deauclaire n'avait guère eu le temps d'intervenir. Une prise de parole n'était pas prévue. Elle la lui avait même déconseillée. Mais face à la meute, Libby n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Alors Ferris et Pénélope avaient serré mâchoires, poings et doigts de pied.

En vain, la présidente avait réussi à faire un pied-de-nez à Trebleton, tout en caressant dans le sens du poil le Ministère. Par chance, les journalistes avaient mis de côté l'état de jubilation avancée dans lequel la déclaration avait été faite.

— Trebleton détestera l'article, reprit Ferris en se servant une tasse de thé.

Et il ne sera pas le seul, songea Penny. La mention de Perceval lui avait arraché un sourire amusé. Percy détestait qu'on utilise son prénom entier. Non sans méchanceté, elle se demanda si son épouse le savait.

— Il est plutôt bon pour nous. Plutôt très bon, même, ajouta-t-elle les sourcils haussés. C'est toujours bon à prendre.

— Les choses sont bien parties, hein ?

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer.

Comme tout le monde s'y était attendu, Livingstone avait été convoquée par son père, devant le clan réuni pour rendre compte des nouvelles avancées. Pénélope avait été surprise de découvrir que quelqu'un pouvait encore avoir prise sur la toute-puissante Liberty… (qui détestait d'ailleurs elle aussi qu'on l'appelle par son prénom entier, comme Ferris le lui avait appris). De fait, Deauclaire s'était retrouvée au club, légèrement désœuvrée (à moins d'aller voir Roger s'entraîner, et elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça).

— La cohabitation entre Davies et Dubois a l'air pour l'instant de se passer, expliqua-t-elle. Depuis ses pseudo-fiançailles, le vent a tourné pour Inger… Même si nous devrions toujours nous en méfier. Pour rattraper ça, elle tapera fort la prochaine fois...

— On ne se débrouille pas trop mal dans le championnat, ajouta Ferris en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Flaquemare ne recrutera pas. Ce qui laisse à tout le monde un peu plus de choix… Ce qui est une bonne chose puisqu'il va nous falloir remplacer Ellis.

— Et l'enquête pour les balais avance plutôt bien, tout le monde le sait maintenant, conclut Pénélope en désignant l'exemplaire du journal posé devant elle. On arrive à l'étape ultime et tout porte à croire que Per…

— …ceval ? reprit Ferris, un sourcil haussé. Vous l'appelez par son petit nom ?

Pénélope fit son possible pour ne pas rougir.

— C'était dans l'article. Façon de parler, se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules de manière dégagée.

Le bras droit de la présidente approuva d'une petite moue, qui indiquait au contraire qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

— Je vous croirais volontiers si je n'avais pas été témoin de cet échange pour le moins particulier juste avant l'entretien. Vous, l'homme du Ministère… et son épouse ?

Oui, comme elle l'avait craint, ça ne leur avait pas échappé. C'était humiliant et embêtant, limite discréditant. Pour elle autant que Percy. Et tout ça par la faute d'Audrey.

Que leur relation ressorte ne serait pas sans conséquence. Il ne fallait pas que Trebleton se saisisse de ce prétexte pour remettre en cause la partialité de Percy (ce qui, pour le coup, serait injuste et totalement diffamatoire).

Malgré leur passé commun, il n'avait à aucun moment essayé de les avantager. S'il lui avait promis de lui raconter l'entrevue, il ne l'avait finalement pas fait. Ce n'était qu'une promesse en l'air, une politesse dans la conversation.

— Je l'ai connu à Poudlard, avoua Pénélope à regret. On était tous les deux préfets.

Cette information sembla beaucoup amuser son interlocuteur.

— Vous êtes une ancienne préfète ? Ça explique pas mal de choses à vrai dire… Oh, attendez, fit-il songeant soudainement à un détail. Vous étiez la préfète de Roger, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesça d'un grognement.

— Et il était comment à Poudlard ? demanda Ferris avec curiosité.

— Comme aujourd'hui, soupira Pénélope consternée, mais soulagée par le changement de sujet. Bavard, coureur et fier…

Ferris apprécia la réponse d'un hochement de tête. Pénélope n'eut pas le temps de se laisser gagner par un peu de nostalgie. Elle décela une nouvelle lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas terminé.

— D'accord, concéda-t-il en croisant les mains sur la table devant lui. Vous connaissiez ce Weasley. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi sa femme vous lançait des regards assassins.

Pénélope se redressa de toute sa superbe.

— Peut-être avait-elle peur que je séduise son mari…

— A nouveau ? suggéra Ferris avec un sourire.

Un léger sentiment de malaise la gagna. Ce n'était pas professionnel. Avoir cette conversation dépassait largement ses attributions. Elle aurait dû y mettre un terme bien avant que tout cela ne dégénère, elle aurait même dû refuser de l'engager. Ferris n'aurait sûrement pas insisté. Mais non, elle avait voulu se justifier. Piquée à vif, elle avait voulu être plus maline. Elle avait face à elle un adversaire pugnace.

Un reniflement amusé lui échappa. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ? L'homme d'ombre de Livingstone était un homme de qualité. Cette remarque faite, elle sut quelle contre-attaque mener.

— J'avoue, finit-elle par soupirer de manière mélodramatique. J'ai eu une histoire avec lui. J'ai aussi eu la mauvaise surprise de le rencontrer à nouveau dans cette affaire.

— Le monde sorcier est petit.

— Vous n'avez pas idée, répondit-elle sombrement.

Dubois n'était qu'une ramification supplémentaire de ce sac de nœuds ressurgi du passé.

— Une histoire importante, si j'en juge l'animosité de sa femme.

— Une histoire compliquée, préféra Pénélope. Mais qui s'est terminée il y a des années. Donc, elle n'a rien à faire désormais dans notre dossier. Elle n'aura ni incidence, ni répercussion.

Ailleurs que sur le couple de Percy, en tous cas. Mais c'était son problème. Évidemment qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux ! Il fallait vraiment être une épouse en manque de confiance pour y penser. Un petit séminaire chez les Weasley où ils passeraient une journée à médire sur elle et la confiance de la jeune épouse serait vite rétablie. Pénélope secoua la tête, consternée. Elle était prête à parier qu'elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

— Et vous, Ferris ? demanda-t-elle avec plus de légèreté.

— Moi ? fit-il surpris. Je ne connaissais pas du tout ce Weasley.

Pénélope prit sa dérobade comme un signe l'engageant à continuer.

— Vous devez sûrement avoir eu votre lot d'histoires compliquées, continua-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

— Je ne vois pas du tout ce dont vous voulez parler.

— Vous et Libby, vous…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, plus intéressée par le fait de dévisager son interlocuteur. Ferris n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler. Aussi ne parut-il pas surpris lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet. Pénélope avait mis dans le mille, tout le monde devait lui en parler. Aucune trace de surprise, d'agacement ou d'amusement ne traversa son visage. Ce dernier était totalement contrôlé.

— Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas accepter qu'un homme et une femme puissent travailler ensemble durant des années sans qu'automatiquement leur relation ne dérape ?

— Les gens sont stupides, lui accorda Pénélope. Mais votre complicité pose tout de même des questions.

— Dans ce cas, donnons aux gens ce dont ils rêvent.

Pénélope tressaillit. Vraiment ? Lui et Liberty ?

— Vous voulez dire que…

Ferris éclata de rire.

— Si vous avouez qu'il se passe autant de choses entre vous et cet homme du Ministère… ou vous et Roger ?

— Il n'y a absolument rien entre Roger et moi, s'étrangla Pénélope. Nos relations sont purement professionnelles et s'il vous apparaît le contraire, c'est simplement que je me soucie de ce qu'il peut lui arriver, autant que pourrait le faire…. une grande sœur, dit-elle après avoir un instant cherché le mot.

Une fois sa tirade achevée, Pénélope se maudit d'avoir réagi aussi vivement (le meilleur moyen de dire le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait). Elle aurait dû ricaner et rejeter l'idée bêtement.

— Vous avez mis le doigt dessus, répondit Ferris avec un sourire satisfait. Je veille sur Libby comme son grand-frère le ferait. Ou plutôt, comme son grand-frère ne le fait pas.

La jeune femme s'abstint de protester. Comme tout le monde au club, elle ne démordrait pas du fait qu'il devait, ou devrait, se passer autre chose entre ces deux là. Elle se rendit compte qu'aussi maline qu'elle puisse être, Ferris, plus expérimenté, avait sûrement déjà tout vu et entendu à ce sujet, et ne manquerait pas de lui retourner la question à chaque fois. Mieux valait s'en tenir là.

Au fond, ça ne comptait pas. D'ici peu, elle ne serait même plus là.

Un brouhaha retentit dans le couloir. Des cris suivirent bientôt et par la porte ouverte, ils virent des employés fuir, les bras chargés.

— On dirait que la pause est terminée, soupira Ferris à regret. Curiosité satisfaite ?

Pénélope allait répondre mais une volée de jurons (dont certains étaient gaéliques, elle pouvait le jurer) l'interrompit. Visiblement, Livingstone était de retour et de fort mauvaise humeur. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas du genre à connaître des émotions tempérées.

— Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-elle, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front.

Ferris lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

— Ça se passe toujours mal quand elle va là-bas.

Toutes les familles étaient compliquées. Pénélope l'avait souvent appris à ses dépends.

**oOoOo**

**SURPRISES ET DECEPTIONS**

(_Quidditch Magazine_, édition du 10 juillet 2004)

_Les surprises et les déceptions s'enchaînent en cette période de mercato._

_Il se murmure, à Falmouth, que la coach Dustin serait en passe de briser le quasi-imbattable trio de Poursuiveurs qui a pourtant fait les beaux jours du club au début de la saison. Un des joueurs est clairement, en ce moment, dans un temps faible. Marcus Flint, qui avait surpris tout le monde par ses choix tactiques désastreux lors de la rencontre qui avait opposé les Falcons aux Wanderers, accuse ces derniers temps une baisse dans son jeu._

_Stratégiquement placée quatrième du Championnat, l'équipe de Falmouth doit absolument engranger des points si elle souhaite coller aux premières places et avoir une chance de prétendre à jouer l'Europe la saison prochaine. Il apparaît de plus en plus, et l'information est confirmée par l'entourage de l'équipe, que Marcus Flint pourrait laisser sa place au jeune Austen lors de la prochaine rencontre. Un coup de poker que l'entraîneuse russe semble prête à jouer. L'espoir des Cornouailles sera-t-il prêt à assumer le rôle qui lui sera confié et à supporter la pression sur ses épaules ? Nous le seront le week-end prochain, après un match qui s'annonce loin d'être gagné._

_Non loin, à la frontière du Pays de Galles, nous assistons à un tout autre spectacle. Alors qu'on nous avait annoncé un sevrage difficile, une convalescence et une remise en forme plus longue que prévues, Olivier Dubois s'apprête à faire sa première apparition publique lors d'un déplacement à Portree, où il assistera depuis les tribunes au match de son équipe, les Caerphilly Catapults. L'intégration du joueur au staff s'est avérée difficile, toujours depuis une source proche de la présidence. Ce genre de déplacement ferait donc partie intégrante du processus. Aucune date sur une sélection dans l'équipe première ou de réserve n'est encore annoncée, de même qu'aucun état des performances du joueur n'a été rendu public. _

_Dubois, qui était apparu faible et émacié lors de sa conférence de presse, a repris du poids et du muscle. Un changement radical, nous promet-on…_

_Les spectateurs se déplaçant à Portree aujourd'hui pourront le vérifier de leurs yeux._

**oOoOo**

Étrangement, le Magicobus avait toujours été le transport le plus sûr pour une équipe de Quidditch. La tradition avait été insituée après que l'équipe calabraise des Tarentules de Tarente ait été la victime d'un Portoloin piraté, qui les avaient expédiés à Londres… en Amérique du Nord. Transplaner, même pour des sorciers avertis, était un risque que personne ne voulait prendre avant une rencontre capitale. Un accident était vite arrivé et la désartibulation plutôt longue à réparer.

Le Magicobus, bien qu'imparfait, était, lorsqu'il était conduit par un chauffeur expérimenté et dévoué au club, le moyen le plus sûr d'arriver entier. Et en pleine possession de ses capacités.

Ignorant les regards hostiles des autres, Dubois avait pris place au fond du bus.

Le costume neuf du club, qu'on l'avait forcé à mettre, le grattait. Il avait chaud et se sentait emprunté.

C'était une idée à la con, une idée du président et de Riley, il pouvait le jurer. Comme si lui faire prendre l'air allait changer quelque chose à la situation. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait annoncé, ce n'était pas pour son bien être qu'on le forçait à faire partie du voyage. Se retrouver dans une enceinte pleine, hostile, à poireauter des heures durant s'il n'avait pas la chance que ses chers coéquipiers veuillent bien se mettre à jouer, le tout sous le feu des caméras et des photographes qui, bien entendu, veilleraient à ne pas rater _le_ cliché, ne risquait pas de l'aider.

Hélas, la seule chose dont il avait vraiment besoin lui était refusée.

On ne l'avait pas non plus fait dans l'intérêt de ses coéquipiers, comme une certaine presse l'avait également annoncée. L'équipe lui faisait encore aujourd'hui clairement sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Et la présence du mastodonte chinois n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Après avoir tous joué les durs dans les vestiaires en tentant de l'intimider (Gavin-le-Niais n'avait été qu'un avant-goût de ce que le reste de l'équipe lui avait réservé…), ils étaient tous tombés d'accord en décidant de ne plus lui parler. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Olivier. Même lorsque celui-ci avait été autorisé, en compagnie de Desmond le préparateur physique qu'on lui avait attribué spécialement, à intégrer les entraînements collectifs. Faire des 8 autour des poteaux n'avaient absolument rien d'intéressant mais au bout de quelques séances, il avait pu leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu la main. Et si cela n'avait pas réjoui Riley qui avait par la suite tenu à le féliciter, Dubois aurait réellement savouré son succès.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les consignes de l'entraîneur dans le bus, qui demandait à chacun d'entrer dans sa préparation.

Aussitôt les joueurs sortirent de leurs poches ce que Dubois pensa d'abord être des Oreilles à rallonges, une belle invention des frères Weasley. Quelques notes de musique lui parvinrent l'instant d'après (les premières mesures de « Femme bafouée », il était prêt à le jurer). Apparemment, l'isolement était de rigueur lors de la préparation des Catapults. Tant mieux, cela lui convenait. Il n'aurait pas supporté les discours creux de ses coéquipiers. Persuadés d'être des durs parce qu'ils avaient déjà pris un Cognard ou jouer par temps d'orage.

Dubois sourit à cette pensée. Lui avait connu les blessures, la déchéance, la trahison. A l'époque où ces joueurs se demandaient encore s'ils auraient leur permis de transplaner.

L'irruption de Desmond dans son champ visuel le sortit de ses pensées. Pourquoi était-il venu alors que Dubois n'était pas censé jouer ? A moins que le plan ait changé à la dernière minute... Oui, un des cerveaux du club avait sûrement trouvé bon pour leur image qu'il touche la baballe devant la presse lors de l'échauffement.

— Je ne monterai pas sur un balai, gronda Dubois sur la défensive. Même pas en rêve…

— On ne te demande pas ça, répondit le préparateur. Je viens juste te rappeler ce qu'on attend de toi.

— C'est pas le rôle de Riley, ça ? fit le joueur dans un ricanement.

Bizarrement, le président MacGrigor semblait vouloir punir sa recruteuse en la forçant à suivre son évolution. Même si cette dernière semblait s'être finalement habituée à le côtoyer (et il se ferait bientôt le plaisir de lui prouver le contraire), elle continuait à rechigner à le faire. Olivier s'était sincèrement attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi du voyage.

—Tout ce qu'on veut, reprit Desmond, préférant ignorer sa remarque, c'est que tu descendes du bus et que tu suives les autres. Normalement, tint-il à préciser.

— En arborant le même air con et coincé ?

— En la fermant, répliqua le préparateur. Tu descends du bus, tu suis les autres, tu vas dans les vestiaires. Après tu iras faire un petit tour dans la tribune avec le coach avant le coup d'envoi. Et pendant la partie, tu redescends pour t'entraîner.

Ce programme convenait beaucoup plus à Olivier, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Tout plutôt que de passer les heures à venir à feindre d'être intéressé par ce qui se passait.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir arriver à faire tout ça, gémit-il en posant une main sur son cœur. Imagine qu'un spectateur ait un Fizwizbiz sur lui. Un mois d'abstinence, et je suis prêt à replonger !

Son cinéma fut loin d'amuser le préparateur.

— Évite les journalistes et ferme-la.

Moore retourna s'asseoir et le bus disparut pour réapparaître à l'ouest de l'Écosse. Il suivit la petite route menant au stade de Portree, en plein cœur des Cuillins au sud de l'île de Skye. Olivier le discernait à peine à l'horizon que déjà, les premiers photographes à l'affût commençaient à mitrailler le bus. Un mouvement de protestation et de désapprobation parcourut l'effectif des joueurs (et tant pis pour leur sacro-sainte préparation). Dubois eut le plaisir de se sentir visé, moins par les flashs que par la mauvaise humeur.

Le bus commença alors à ralentir et il découvrit qu'on avait omis un léger détail. Derrière des barrières magiques, une foule conséquente de supporters était contenue.

Descendre du bus, tirer la tronche, ok. C'était une chose de se retrouver confronter aux journalistes. Aux gens, c'était une autre affaire. Voilà donc pourquoi on avait prié Desmond de lui rappeler les règles. Suivre les autres et la fermer.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, une fois le bus arrêté, les appels de supporters envahirent immédiatement l'habitacle. Olivier se leva avec lenteur et rejoignit avec les autres l'allée centrale. On demanda à Sunshine de passer la première. Celle-ci, toute à sa préparation (cinq gallions que c'était elle qui écoutait la fiancée de Roger), ne méritait pour une fois pas son surnom. Le sourire était là, mais bien maigre. En ordre rangé, les autres joueurs la suivirent, imités ensuite par l'entraîneur et ses assistants. Sans un mot, ils disparurent par les portes du stade que des vigiles maintenaient ouvertes. Les cris redoublèrent lorsque Glover (dont le charme échappait à Olivier, mais pas aux supporters amassés devant la porte) passa à son tour entre les barrières et ne cessèrent que lorsqu'il disparut derrière les portes. Avait-il seulement entendu qu'on l'appelait ? Dubois se souvenait qu'à son époque, c'était un dérivé du Têtenbulle qu'on utilisait. Et que rien ou presque ne passait.

Lorsque les regards se reportèrent vers la porte du bus, l'ancien Gryffondor réalisa qu'il était le dernier.

— Faut y aller, marmonna son préparateur derrière lui.

Descendre, marcher cinq mètres. Et respirer.

Le silence se fit à l'instant où Olivier toucha le sol. Chaque personne présente le dévisageait. Il eut la soudaine impression qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui. Peut-être sortir une seringue, péter un câble, se mettre à hurler…

— Salut, s'entendit-il marmonner.

Le public en apnée sembla reprendre sa respiration.

Desmond marmonna un « ferme la » et le poussa dans le dos pour le faire avancer. A pas lents, Olivier commença à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée du stade. Il soutint les regards, ne souhaitant pas leur laisser l'occasion de croire qu'il était honteux ou gêné. Bien au contraire. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était souvent eux qui se détournaient. Il était bien plus simple de s'adonner à leur curiosité malsaine lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné.

— M'sieur!

Se tournant en direction de l'appel, le joueur découvrit un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Le préparateur lui prit le bras et voulut le faire avancer. Dubois résista et se dirigea vers le garçon.

— Ouais ? marmonna-t-il.

L'enfant lui tendit un parchemin et une plume. Un autographe, sérieusement ? Il sentit un coin de sa bouche se relever et dut lutter contre l'envie d'éclater de rire. Méchamment. Signer un autographe, cela remontait à plus de quatre ans. Est-ce qu'il allait seulement se rappeler comment faire ? C'était la question que les spectateurs, ravis d'assister à une telle scène, l'observant avec avidité et prêts à la raconter par la suite à tous ceux qu'ils croiseraient, semblaient également se poser.

Dubois remarqua la femme à l'air pincé qui se tenait aux côtés du gamin. Sa mère certainement. Il se rappela les heures passées avec la sienne à attendre à la sortie des matchs. Il détesta s'en souvenir et faillit s'en aller.

Après l'avoir interrogée du regard, il se saisit finalement du parchemin et de la plume et griffonna rapidement son nom sur le parchemin. Vierge jusque là. Personne ne s'était arrêté.

— Merci, murmura l'enfant en regardant le parchemin comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

La mère, les lèvres pincées, paraissait lutter pour garder le silence. Mal à l'aise, et incapable d'esquisser le moindre sourire, Dubois hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

— On peut prendre une photo ?

Elle avait fini par craquer. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et vit qu'elle arborait un sourire mal assuré. Le contraire celui de son gosse. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler, le préparateur choisit pour lui.

— On nous attend, expliqua Desmond avec un sourire alors que sa main s'était refermée avec force sur le bras d'Olivier (le mauvais), provoquant une vague de douleur qui faillit le faire hurler.

Ce fut sûrement pour ça qu'il agit ainsi. Il tituba, se dégagea non sans violence, et déclara :

— Je ne suis pas vraiment à mon avantage, vous devriez attendre qu'on finisse de m'engraisser.

Le sourire de la femme gagna en naturel et certaines personnes alentours ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Le cliché fut pris rapidement.

— Bonne chance, dit-elle pour le remercier. Pour tout.

Le préparateur l'attrapa à nouveau par le bras (l'autre cette fois), et le traîna derrière lui. Geste qui n'échappa à personne.

Dubois répondit par un signe de la main aux rares autres personnes qui le sollicitaient désormais, encouragés par l'audace d'un enfant.

Sur le seuil de la porte, il se tourna une ultime fois. Beaucoup étaient déjà partis, pressés de rejoindre leurs places dans les tribunes. D'autres, peut-être sans billet, étaient restés pour l'observer disparaître à son tour. A ceux-là, il adressa un dernier signe de la main.

— Bon match. Et bonne journée.

La porte claqua derrière lui et Desmond le relâcha enfin.

— On t'avait dit de la fermer, s'écria-t-il.

Dubois ne crut pas un instant à son air ulcéré. Il avait bien fait. Même si cela le rendait lui-même malade, il avait bien agi en étant… gentil.

Il était d'ailleurs ravi que finalement Riley n'ait pas été punie en l'accompagnant aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir fière de lui.

— Je voulais simplement faire passer le reste de l'équipe pour des gros cons, répliqua Olivier en haussant les épaules.

— Et tu as réussi ! répliqua le préparateur en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Tout le monde va en parler et laisse-moi te dire qu'une fois le match terminé, ils ne vont pas apprécier.

Que la presse se régale avec ça. Les autres en crèveraient. Olivier esquissa un sourire satisfait.

**oOoOo**

— Je suis fière de toi, Roger, avait dit Pénélope, sur le seuil de la porte.

Davies était arrivé aux SA le ventre noué. Ce soir avait lieu une réunion ouverte, sa toute première. Et on l'avait forcé à y participer.

Bizarrement, l'idée n'était pas venue de Livingstone. Qu'elle puisse venir était à la fois une source de curiosité et d'angoisse extrêmes. Ce n'était pas non plus Pénélope qui avait voulu s'inviter pour voir où il en était. Il était en général volontairement discret sur ce qui se passait aux SA. Même si ce qui se passe aux SA reste aux SA, comme il adorait le dire théâtralement, depuis que Dubois venait à ses réunions, il se faisait encore plus secret. Pénélope lui posait souvent des questions, plus pour s'assurer qu'il continuait à y aller et qu'il ne vendait pas la mèche.

Ceux qui lui avaient conseillé « l'ouverture » étaient les membres des SA. Gus et Augusta en particulier. Soi disant, cela faisait partie du processus. Cela aidait à avancer, à assumer. Parler devant ses proches était une libération. Ce n'était pas tant ça qui embêtait Roger (quoi que, soyons honnête, jamais ô grand jamais il n'inviterait ses parents à venir aux SA), mais plutôt se livrer devant les proches des autres. Des inconnus à l'affut des détails graveleux.

Les membres (Pam y compris) s'étaient toujours montrés très respectueux de sa vie privée. Chaque intervention était un moyen pour lui de prendre du recul sur sa vie, sur ses actions. D'habitude plus intéressé par ce qui se passait chez les autres, Davies avait appris à se livrer. Il n'oubliait cependant pas que si les membres des SA, pris à dans leurs propres soucis se montraient respectueux de la vie privée des autres, leurs proches n'iraient pas vendre l'information aux plus offrants. Même après plusieurs mois, la récompense du _Daily Wizard_ faisait toujours parler d'elle. Pour 500 gallions, n'importe qui irait vendre des détails de sa vie, pour un peu qu'ils se rapprochent de Chaton.

Une fois devant la maison aux murs de brique, il hésita une dernière fois. Du bruit lui provenait de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas en avance. Une fois de plus, on l'attendait peut-être pour commencer.

Deauclaire avait alors ouvert la porte, le faisant sursauter.

Quand il lui avait fallu inviter quelqu'un, c'était à elle qu'il avait pensé. Roger avait vite écarté l'hypothèse Olivier. Son nouveau colocataire aurait pu faire l'affaire, s'il n'avait pas été plus dans le besoin que lui. Et comme Gus avait déjà rencontré Deauclaire, l'ancien Serdaigle avait pensé qu'il valait mieux la ramener. Et puis comme ça, Pénélope serait une fois pour toute rassurée. C'était d'ailleurs, d'une certaine manière, ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la saluer.

— Fière de moi ? s'étonna-t-il en gravissant les quelques marches pour la rejoindre sur le perron. En quel honneur ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui posa une main sur le bras.

— J'ai parlé avec Gus, tu as fait du bon travail. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu t'appliquerais autant.

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et réagit avant que Pénélope n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. Il s'éloigna légèrement pour rompre le contact et elle dut s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

— Je suis bon, tout simplement, expliqua-t-il en pénétrant dans le hall et en retirant sa veste.

— Je crois que Livingstone aimerait que tu mettes autant d'application et d'implication dans ta carrière maintenant.

Vexé, il fit volte-face et la dévisagea.

— C'est justement ce que je fais ! s'écria-t-il, indigné.

Surprise par sa réaction, la jeune femme sursauta et jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours. C'était inutile, Roger le savait. Tous les membres étaient actuellement dans le salon pour prendre une tasse de thé. Le thé devenait pour tous un moyen de substitution. Celui de Gus était en plus très bon. Si en plus, Augusta s'était lancée dans la pâtisserie…

— Je _sais_, expliqua Pénélope les sourcils froncés. C'était une plaisanterie. Tu as peut-être gagné en paix intérieure mais tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour.

— J'ai changé, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

L'expression de Pénélope était en cet instant indéfinissable. Elle le dévisagea longuement avant de se mettre à sourire.

— Non, chuchota-t-elle d'un air ravi. Tu y crois vraiment, c'est ça ? Tu penses que tout ça va t'aider ? Oh mon dieu, tu es abstinent ?

A nouveau, Roger sentit l'exaspération le gagner et ses joues se colorèrent.

— C'était le but, non ? se défendit-il. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que je devienne un homme meilleur. Un _joueur_ meilleur, se reprit-il.

Elle leva les bras en signe de paix.

— Ça ne me dérange pas ! Je suis ravie pour toi. Et pour l'ensemble de ceux qui pourront bénéficier de ta compagnie désormais. J'aurais dû me douter que ça te plairait. Parler de toi, c'est un peu ton passe-temps préféré…

La provocation ne prit pas cette fois. Roger se reprit. Deauclaire l'avait pris au dépourvu avec ses compliments. Et lui avait rougit comme une demoiselle. Pour un simple « je suis fière de toi ». L'abstinence ne lui réussissait décidemment pas.

— Tout à fait, répliqua-t-il le menton levé. Et les gens adorent ça.

La vieille horloge du salon sonna huit heures. La réunion pouvait commencer.

Le nombre de chaises était ce soir bien plus important qu'à l'accoutumé. Quelques membres réguliers étaient absents. Pam notamment (et vu qu'il avait convié Pénélope, Roger en était sincèrement soulagé), qui partageait il y a peu encore ses réticences à propos des ouvertes. Olivier n'était également pas de la partie. Môssieur était occupé. Il était en déplacement, comme il s'était fait un plaisir de le lui répéter des jours durant. Comme si Roger pouvait oublier qu'il aurait, le temps d'une soirée, à nouveau le contrôle de sa salle de bain, de sa radio et de son frigo. Le joueur des Wanderers pouvait même inviter qui il voulait, sans avoir à craindre que Dubois mal luné. Ou qu'il soit d'humeur à s'amuser (ce qui était pire et se faisait toujours au détriment de Roger). Ou même qu'il soit tout simplement là. Davies pouvait même proposer à Pénélope de venir boire une dernière tasse de thé. Elle flipperait. Il adorait l'idée.

L'ancienne préfète prit place à côté de lui et adressa un sourire forcé aux autres personnes installées dans le cercle, qui semblaient particulièrement intéressées par sa présence, double attrait provoqué par la nouveauté (c'était sa première réunion) et le fait qu'elle soit la plus-one de Roger (et assez mignonne en fait).

—Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton rendez-vous avec Percy, signala Roger l'air de rien, répondant d'un hochement de tête aux saluts des membres.

— Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, rectifia-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Et qui t'as dit que…

— Ferris, la coupa-t-il dans un soupir. Comme il savait qu'on se connaissait, il a voulu en savoir plus. Sérieusement, sa femme t'a agressée ?

— Elle ne m'a pas agressée, répondit Pénélope agacée (sa voisine semblait elle aussi très intéressée). Et j'apprécierais que tu n'en parles pas.

De manière générale, comprit Roger. Le jeune homme grimaça. Il l'avait déjà fait.

— J'en ai discuté avec Olivier, avoua-t-il gêné. Vu qu'il a été mis à la porte par la femme de Percy, je me suis dit que…

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

— Excuse-moi, mais on s'ennuie pas mal le soir, surtout pendant que je dois préparer le dîner.

— Toi et ton nouveau mari avaient une vie passionnante, ricana Deauclaire, c'est vrai !

Il allait répliquer mais Gus prit place à son tour et demanda à chacun de prêter attention.

— Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus assister à notre réunion. Les Sorciers Anonymes sont un groupe de discussion, un groupe de parole et de soutien pour tous ceux, en connaissance de la société sorcière et de son existence, qui souhaitent sortir de leurs addictions, quelles qu'elles puissent être. Ici nous ne jugeons pas, nous ne faisons qu'écouter. Ce soir, je souhaite saluer la présence des proches de nos membres. Et je tiens à rappeler à tous qu'une des règles des SA est de ne pas répéter à l'extérieur, de ne pas faire mention de ce que vous avez pu dire ou entendre. Les SA sont un lieu de paroles protégé. Au nom des Sorciers Anonymes et de ses membres, je souhaite la bienvenue aux parents, enfants, époux, famille, amis, compagnons et compagnes.

Sur ce dernier mot, Roger sentit les regards glisser dans leur direction. Même Gus s'y risqua. Il ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement, le joueur de Quidditch le savait. Mais le dernier terme choisi l'amusa. Au moins autant que la réaction de Pénélope quand elle finit par se sentir concernée. L'ancienne préfète se raidit sur sa chaise et du coin de l'œil, Roger la vit baisser la tête. Lui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, ravi d'entretenir le malentendu.

— Rassure-moi Roger, chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers lui quand Augusta prit la parole pour inaugurer la soirée. Tu as bien précisé à tout le monde que je n'étais pas Chaton, pas vrai ?

Un sourire immense aux lèvres, Roger choisit de l'ignorer.

**oOoOo**

Foutu temps. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, Darwin le sentait. A l'approche de la quarantaine, il avait découvert, comme tous les membres de sa famille, ce baromètre intégré à sa rotule droite qui le faisait souffrir à l'approche de la pluie. Il fit quelques pas pour détendre sa jambe raide.

Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas fait de planques. De planques aussi inconfortables en vérité. Il faisait le pied de grue à un arrêt de bus, perdu au fin fond d'un quartier pavillonnaire de la banlieue de Londres, à attendre (il l'espérait) que Roger Davies montre le bout de son nez.

Green avait refusé de le laisser approcher le Toxico. Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentait depuis la nouvelle de son retour. Une sensation qui l'avait lui-même surpris, qu'il avait rejetée avant de pouvoir mettre un mot dessus. Un semblant de culpabilité.

Reconnaître que sa patronne n'avait pas tout à fait tort avait été dur à avaler. Il n'arriverait jamais à rien avec le Toxico, et il était le seul à blâmer. Alors il s'était résolu à laisser Moïra s'en occuper, même si lui, contrairement à la jeune stagiaire qui voyait en cela un vote de confiance, n'était pas dupe et savait à quoi Green avait pensé. Le Toxico ne l'intéressait pas et en mettant la stagiaire sur ce coup-là, elle s'assurait qu'aucun de ses employés ne perdrait réellement son temps.

Darwin s'était alors rabattu sur Chaton, avec une rage nouvelle, avec force et avidité. Il comptait bien résoudre cette affaire pour que Green n'ait pas d'autres choix que de le laisser enquêter sur ce qui _lui_, l'intéressait.

L'étape suivante était claire depuis longtemps. Il devait parler à Roger Davies. L'attachée de presse du club lui avait affirmé que cela se ferait. Les semaines avaient passé, Darwin était toujours sans nouvelle. Las, il avait donc pris les choses en main. La thérapie était le seul point faible de l'emploi du temps du joueur.

Même si cela le dérangeait (ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il souhaitait exercer son métier), il avait recherché l'adresse des lieux de réunion et avait écumé les cercles de discussions à la recherche du joueur de Quidditch. Au troisième, il avait su qu'il tenait le bon lorsqu'il avait remarqué un autre confrère en planque derrière un massif de fleurs. La réunion avait sans doute commencé. Il n'avait donc pas eu d'autres choix que de patienter. Trois heures durant, il avait dû faire signe aux rares bus de passer leur chemin et supporter les regards inquiets des paisibles riverains.

L'inquiétude avait fini par s'insinuer, comme le froid croissant, même en ce début d'été. Et si Davies n'était pas venu ? Et s'il avait transplané ? Alors… Alors, il aurait perdu sa soirée. Il allait renoncer et rentrer, comme l'autre planqué qui avait remballé une demi-heure auparavant son matériel de photographie et s'était éclipsé dans un léger craquement, quand la porte des SA finit par s'ouvrir et les membres par sortir.

Signe du destin, Davies fut le dernier à quitter la maison de briques et resta un moment sur le perron, à discuter avec une personne restée à l'intérieur. Il la salua d'un geste de la main et rit à une plaisanterie que Darwin ne saisit pas. Le joueur descendit l'allée, un sourire aux lèvres. Darwin, les jambes engourdies, tenta de le rattraper.

— Hé, fit-il légèrement essoufflé.

Davies ne se tourna pas. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait d'un pas tranquille, comme s'il profitait de la soirée.

— Roger Davies !

A son nom, le Poursuiveur se figea. Lorsqu'il se tourna, Darwin constata qu'il était passablement effrayé. Pas par le fait qu'il puisse être agressé, sa nonchalance précédente montrait qu'il était plutôt confiant. Être reconnu, à cet endroit, l'avait terrorisé.

— Vous êtes qui ?

— Je veux simplement vous parler, fit Darwin calmement, surpris par l'angoisse qui suintait de sa voix.

— Vous êtes journaliste, c'est ça ? Putain ! cracha-t-il. Vous ne respectez donc rien ?

A son expression écœurée, Darwin ne sut si le joueur allait le frapper ou se mettre à rendre son dîner.

— Je vous assure que je ne voulais pas… Mais votre entourage m'y a obligé, se défendit Darwin posément.

Bizarrement, sa réponse provoqua l'hilarité du joueur.

— Bien sûr ! Je connais les gens de votre métier : vous êtes des pilleurs de tombes. C'est en partie à cause de vous que j'en suis là. Je ne vous laisserai pas salir ça, ajouta-t-il levant la voix, en désignant la maison qu'il avait quittée quelques instants auparavant.

— Vous ne comprenez pas. Votre staff m'a accordé une interview mais depuis, ils ne font que décaler.

Le joueur sembla réfléchir, ce que Darwin estima être une chose positive pour lui et sa demande, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il accomplit l'exploit d'être encore plus horrifié.

— Vous êtes Darwin, c'est ça ? rugit-il. _Jamais_, vous entendez, jamais plus vous ne mettrez les pieds ici, c'est compris ?

L'écho de son cri résonna dans la rue déserte. Les voisins ne tarderaient pas à céder à la curiosité. Le journaliste ne comprit pas ce brusque mouvement d'humeur.

— Ne vous approchez pas des SA, reprit Davies menaçant. Plus jamais. Ou alors…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Quelques maisons plus loin, un chien s'était mis à aboyer dans un jardin.

— Ou alors quoi ? demanda Darwin calmement pour montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas impressionner.

— Je serais fier de faire les gros titres des faits divers pour ça… Ça ira plus loin, croyez-moi.

Il le toisa un instant avant de transplaner.

Venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Même en désaccord avec sa conscience, Darwin ne regrettait finalement pas le choix qu'il avait fait.

Sa demande d'interview venait d'être officiellement refusée. Mais il avait acquis la certitude que Davies avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un à protéger.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Scoop"


	24. Scoop

**CHATON  
><strong>

Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 24. Plus que sept avant la fin de l'histoire... et encore moins avant les grandes révélations. Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup hésité à le publier. J'imagine que je me suis faite à l'idée qu'il sera loin d'être parfait... Peu convaincue mais il faut bien avancer pour arriver au dénouement!  
>Vous le découvrirez vite, une scène prend la moitié du chapitre. Elle ne concerne que des personnages secondaires, n'a pas vraiment de lien pour l'intrigue mais beaucoup m'ont posé des questions sur eux, donc j'espère que vous aurez des réponses. J'espère aussi que ce ne sera pas un pétard mouillé. Dans l'absolu, j'aurais dû écrire une mini-fic pour développer. Et vous avez le droit de dire "JE LE SAVAIS!".<br>Je vais essayer de finir la publication de l'histoire avant la rentrée de septembre. Donc possible que les mises à jour soient plus rapprochées (ou pas, ça dépendra), je risque de ne plus tenir compte du mercredi...  
>J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés. Et pour l'instant, il n'y a pas eu de reviews anonymes. Comme d'habitude, je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser les fautes et les coquilles qui m'auront échappées.<br>J'en profite aussi pour répéter que les opinions exprimées par les personnages ne sont pas les miennes. On pourrait croire parfois, mais je vous assure que non! Bonne lecture (ah oui, entre temps, le titre a changé).

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies  
>Darwin - journaliste au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Moïra Sander - stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Warren Whitby - rédacteur en chef de la <em>Gazette du Sorcier<em>  
>Ignace Trebleton - président du club de Flaquemare<br>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Gus - "chef" des Sorciers Anonymes (SA)<br>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>"Inigo" Montoya - entraîneur des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Demetra Blishwick - épouse de Marcus Flint  
>Austen - jeune Poursuiveur des Falmouth Falcons<br>Irina Dustin - entraîneuse des Falmouth Falcons  
>Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Tom Riley - fils de Quinn

* * *

><p><strong>Scoop<strong>

**oOoOo**

**CHATON, C'EST ELLE ?**

(_Daily Wizard_, édition du 16 juillet 2004)

_C'est dans une banlieue pavillonnaire de la capitale, à la population principalement moldue, qu'a été pris le cliché qui fait grand bruit aujourd'hui. Une jeune femme, encore non identifiée à l'heure où nous publions, couvre de gestes tendres le Poursuiveur des Caerphilly Catapults, Roger Davies. Tout porte à croire que nous sommes en présence de la fameuse Chaton. Contactée par notre journaliste, Inger Svenson, son ancienne compagne, fait état du faible que présentait Roger pour les femmes aux longs cheveux bouclés et « pour les moldues, il parvenait toujours à les impressionner par un tour de magie ». Coup du hasard ou du destin, l'ex-« Femme bafouée » sort d'ailleurs aujourd'hui un nouveau single intitulé, de manière prémonitoire, Chaton._

_Le mystère de l'année est-il sur le point d'être résolu ? Et vous, l'avez-vous reconnue ?_

_(suite p.4)_

**oOoOo**

— Ta colère est totalement déplacée…

Gilda Green jeta un regard noir aux deux personnes qui venaient de pénétrer dans son bureau. Ne souhaitant pas se laisser aller devant l'ensemble de la rédaction, elle prit une profonde et sifflante inspiration, et d'un mouvement de baguette, referma la porte de son bureau. La jeune Sander tressaillit lorsque la porte claqua et lança un regard inquiet à Darwin. Ce dernier, les bras croisés, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres, semblait déterminé à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

Comment avait-il osé ? Green se sentit bouillonner. Oui, ils tenaient un scoop. Oui, ils avaient une fois de plus fait manger la poussière à la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Mais… il y avait un gros mais.

— Ma colère est totalement légitime, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ce cliché nous a coûté ?

Son journaliste fendit d'un léger rire.

— Tu étais prête à offrir cinq cents gallions à celui qui te ramènerait le nom de Chaton, lui rappela-t-il un sourcil haussé.

— Ce que ce photographe n'a pas fait, répliqua-t-elle cassante. Nous n'avons qu'une photo. Et toujours pas de nom.

Si la stagiaire baissa les yeux immédiatement, Darwin soutint le regard de sa patronne sans difficulté. Le problème n'était pas là, même lui le savait. _Il_ aurait dû ramener ce cliché. Sander profita de ce temps d'observation pour sortir du silence craintif dans lequel elle se murait habituellement.

— Avec l'appel que vous avez lancé, il y a de fortes chances que quelqu'un l'ait reconnue et nous donne son identité, tenta-t-elle d'un air encourageant.

— Et nous devrons payer une fois de plus cette personne pour ce renseignement, siffla la rédactrice en chef du _Daily Wizard_, lui faisait immédiatement piquer un fard.

— Mais tu sauras qui est Chaton, signala Darwin un sourire en coin. Une information sans prix, c'est bien ce que tu disais...

Darwin était un bon journaliste, un très bon élément qu'elle était fière de compter dans ses rangs. A plusieurs reprises, il avait cloué le bec à pas mal de confrères, à commencer par Skeeter, ce qui n'était pas un luxe que tous pouvaient s'offrir. Mais depuis le retour du Toxico, il avait changé. Il avait ressorti ses grands principes, ses belles idées et pensait croire que lui seul savait. Grossière erreur. Elle était plus expérimentée et avait vu d'autres loups aux dents longues s'y casser les dents. Green ne supportait pas qu'on vienne lui asséner des leçons d'éthique et de moralité. Pas quand on ignorait ce qu'était de faire vivre une telle revue et de donner de quoi vivre à la vingtaine de personnes que comptait la rédaction.

— Tu étais là quand la photo a été prise, répondit-elle avec lenteur. Ou plutôt, tu aurais dû y être mais tu as perdu du temps… A quoi déjà ?

Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt des lèvres de Darwin.

— Ah oui ! reprit-elle faisant mine de s'en souvenir. Parce que tu voulais t'occuper du Toxico. Alors qu'il me semble t'avoir demandé de laisser tomber…

Si Darwin ne broncha pas, la rougeur plus prononcée encore des joues de la jeune femme rousse, gênée par empathie, montrait que la pique avait fait mouche.

— Tu n'as pas pris ce cliché, parce que tu pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Parce que ton éthique te l'interdisait. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché d'aller parler à Davies juste après.

Qu'elle ait connaissance de cette information ne sembla pas le surprendre.

— Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? ricana-t-il.

— Ce que je veux, s'écria-t-elle tapant du poing sur la table, c'est que tu fasses ton boulot. Tu aurais dû prendre cette photo ! A la place de ça, on a perdu une semaine à la négocier à un minable petit photographe amateur, qui s'est trouvé tellement intelligent qu'il a décidé de la vendre au plus offrant. J'ai mis une semaine à la récupérer. La _Gazette_ était également très intéressée. Il a fallu que je débourse une somme folle pour l'avoir. Alors que tu aurais dû être là-bas !

La simple idée que ce cliché ait pu leur échapper la rendait folle de rage. Depuis le début, ils avaient la main mise sur l'affaire Chaton. Parce que Whitby et les journalistes de la _Gazette_ se trouvaient trop bien pour couvrir ce dossier, ils avaient eu le champ libre. Mais se rendant compte de leur erreur, ils tentaient désormais de se rattacher au convoi de n'importe quelle façon. Cette photographie était un cadeau qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur laisser. Même si l'argent de la récompense promise au public n'existait quasiment plus désormais.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Même sans l'avoir mentionné, elle savait que Darwin avait parlé à Davies. Et que ça s'était mal passé. Que la demande d'interview était plus que compromise désormais. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté d'une simple photo ? Venir le cueillir à la sortie de SA, c'était un suicide assuré. Même elle, pourtant prête à beaucoup de choses pour l'information, avait finalement refusé de mentionner où la photographie avait été prise.

— On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit elle, se défendit Darwin les lèvres pincées. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer…

Sander jugea alors bon de se risquer à une nouvelle intervention.

— Je… J'ai eu Inger Svenson par cheminette, bafouilla-t-elle. Au départ, elle voulait juste confirmer ses fiançailles. Malgré les rumeurs et les bruits de dispute que j'ai entendus, elle maintient qu'elle et August…

Green la fit taire d'un simple regard. Qu'avait-on à faire de la dinde opportuniste maintenant ?

— Bref, reprit la jeune femme les yeux baissés. Elle a mentionné le fait que Roger a toujours eu un faible pour ce genre de femmes aux longs cheveux noirs. Comme Cho Chang, une de ses ex. Et le fait qu'elle soit moldue, c'était aussi quelque chose qu'il semblait apprécier.

Songeuse, Green croisa les mains devant elle et vint y placer son menton.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? soupira-t-elle. Tu me trouveras quelque chose autour de ça pour le prochain numéro. Quant à toi, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Darwin. Tu…

— Crois-le ou non, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher Roger Davies. A vrai dire, je suis très heureux que tu aies insisté pour me laisser sur ce dossier.

— Tiens donc ? s'étonna Green. Et peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut ce revirement de situation ?

— Tu avais raison, concéda-t-il. Il a quelque chose à cacher.

— Toutefois, cela risque d'être compliqué, vu qu'il refuse de te parler.

La bombe était lâchée. Un bref instant, la rédactrice en chef du _Daily Wizard_ vit qu'elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Et qu'il se demandait comment elle savait. Sander, elle, semblait une fois de plus perdue. Son regard passait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre, avec le mince espoir qu'on finirait par lui expliquer.

— Raison de plus pour que je m'y mettre rapidement et je…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée dans la pièce d'un avion en papier, passé sous la porte fermée.

— Les résultats des ventes de ce matin, marmonna-t-elle en l'attrapant entre l'index et le majeur.

Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux et malgré ses efforts, ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Pour la seconde fois cette année, la seconde fois en quatre mois, le _Daily Wizard_ avait réussi à surpasser le premier quotidien sorcier. Ces derniers temps, fait déjà remarquable, il le talonnait. A en juger par les premiers chiffres, reflet d'une tendance qui ne ferait que s'accentuer au cours de la journée, la _Gazette_ avait encore une fois gaspillé leur ultime cartouche. Coïncidence ou choix stupide, Whitby avait choisi ce jour pour publier l'interview fleuve et vérité du président de Flaquemare, à quelques jours de son ultime entrevue dans le cadre de l'affaire de vol de réglages, de sa confrontation avec Ellis. A en croire les morceaux choisis mis en une, cela s'annonçait comme un article choc qui devait grand bruit. Mais face à Chaton, cela s'était transformé en une caisse de Feuxfous mouillés.

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ta colère était déplacée, tenta Darwin un sourcil haussé.

Il avait compris que les résultats étaient bons rien qu'à la façon dont elle se taisait.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas grâce à toi…

**oOoOo**

**NOUS SOMMES VICTIMES D'UN COMPLOT**

(_Gazette du sorcier_, édition du 16 juillet 2004)

_« Je m'insurge, me révolte contre la vindicte lancée contre nous par un certain nombre de personnes du monde de Quidditch, avec à sa tête le club des Wanderers. Ces calomnies sont une insulte portée à ma famille, à mes joueurs, au personnel du club ainsi que tous nos supporters à travers le monde. Je connais les raisons qui les poussent à faire ça et c'est justement pour cela que je peux l'affirmer : nous sommes victimes d'un complot. »_

_En exclusivité, Ignace Trebleton, convoqué vendredi prochain au Ministère pour être entendu, a choisi la Gazette du Sorcier et notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter, pour rétablir la vérité. Sa vérité._

_(suite p. 3)_

**oOoOo**

— Fais chier ! Comment est-ce qu'on va rattraper ça ?

Roger la dévisagea silencieusement, absolument atterré.

— Attends une seconde ! C'est ça qui te dérange ? Deauclaire, tu te fous de ma gueule, pas vrai ? s'écria-t-il en lui arrachant l'exemplaire de la _Gazette_ qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Choquée, l'ancienne préfète l'observa, les sourcils froncés.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? se défendit-elle.

Pour ne pas voir le problème, elle devait forcément avoir viré barjo. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente à tout ça. Quand lui l'avait découvert, il avait disjoncté. Une semaine durant, il avait craint chaque jour que Darwin n'utilise leur rencontre à la sortie des SA. Il s'était attendu au pire. Mais pas à _ça_. Dans son emploi du temps d'homme affaire, il n'était pas prévu qu'il croise aujourd'hui le chemin de Deauclaire. L'Ellis-gate (une trouvaille de Weasley, selon Olivier) accaparait l'ancienne préfète dernièrement. Lui avait son entraînement, devait retourner faire un peu de bénévolat et finissait la journée par une nouvelle séance des SA. Mais son programme avait été légèrement chamboulé quand il avait découvert la presse du matin. Voir Pénélope était devenue sa priorité. Il avait aussitôt déboulé dans le local que Livingstone lui avait attribuée. Tout attendrait.

— Tu n'as pas vu _ça_ ? demanda-t-il en lui exhibant sous le nez la une du _Daily Wizard_.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la une du tabloïd.

— Et ? fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Et c'est toi ! cria Roger agacé par son manque de réaction.

Elle secoua la tête avec lenteur.

— Je ne suis pas Chaton, Roger, tu le sais ? se moqua-t-elle.

— Mais les autres ne le savent pas ! répliqua-t-il. Tout le monde va te reconnaître. Les journalistes vont enquêter sur toi. Ils ne te lâcheront pas. Penn… Pénélope, se reprit-il. Tu ne réalises pas.

— Les journalistes ne me font pas peur, répondit-elle avec un sourire figé. Je te rappelle même que les gérer fait partie de mon métier.

Sur les nerfs, Davies se mit à faire les cent pas. Il était furieux, littéralement. Non seulement l'autre tache de journaliste avait mis en danger l'essence même des SA en venant le trouver ce soir là mais en plus, il n'avait pas hésité à salir la réputation de Pénélope. Ce qui mettait l'ancien Serdaigle en rage. Lui-même était le premier étonné par la virulence de sa réaction.

— Pense un peu à ta réputation, finit-il par reprendre un peu plus posé.

Lorsque Pénélope se mit à rire, il se sentit rougir.

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, vexé.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour ma vertu, dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est vraiment trop mignon.

Son rougissement ne fit qu'empirer. Pour se dérober, il choisit de la provoquer.

— En fait, ça te fait plaisir, pas vrai ?

La pique fit mouche. Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma et son regard se durcit aussitôt.

— Évidemment non, répondit-elle froidement. Mais c'est une grosse farce, tout simplement. Je vais appeler Gus pour m'excuser. Vous allez certainement devoir changer de lieux de réunion à cause de moi désormais…

Son inquiétude pour les SA (et la confession qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devoir faire) tempéra momentanément Davies, qui vint s'asseoir face à elle.

— A vrai dire, ce ne sera pas la peine, marmonna-t-il. On a déjà changé de lieux. Je… J'ai été interpellé par un journaliste l'autre soir, à la sortie de l'ouverte, expliqua-t-il devant son air surpris.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour encaisser la nouvelle.

— Tu aurais dû me le dire, Roger, le gronda-t-elle.

— Je sais. Et je regrette, ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle secouait la tête. Si ça se trouve, on aurait sûrement pu t'éviter d'être mêlée à tout ça… Deauclaire ! Ce n'est pas rien, protesta-t-il alors qu'elle balayait ses inquiétudes de la main. C'était un journaliste du _Daily Wizard_. Celui que tu voulais que je rencontre…

— Tu as vu Darwin ?

— Ouais… Et j'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il. Pour Dubois. Heureusement, il n'était pas là pour l'ouverte. Imagine un instant qu'il l'ait vu...

Son air choqué inquiéta le Poursuiveur.

— Attends un peu... _Dubois va aux réunions_ ?

Roger se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait encore manqué une occasion de se taire.

— Bien entendu, se força-t-il à ricaner. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il en a besoin ?

— Il va aux mêmes réunions que toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grondante.

— On vit ensemble, c'est quand même plus pratique, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Roger ?

Davies fut surpris par la douceur de sa voix. Bizarrement, il aurait plutôt cru que la nouvelle l'aurait énervée, plus que l'article en vérité. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était bien gardé de lui en parler jusque-là (et qu'il aurait volontiers continué à le lui dissimuler). Là, elle semblait tout simplement déçue. Le joueur de Quidditch en fut étrangement peiné.

— Je voulais te le dire, mentit-il pour se rattraper. Mais on ne se voit plus. A cause de la Trinité, j'ai toujours des choses à faire et toi, tu as Ellis à gérer. Et puis avec Dubois qui a emménagé, on a eu d'autres choses plus importantes à régler. Ça ne pouvait pas me nuire, alors j'ai pensé que ça attendrait.

Ses explications (il y avait tout de même un fond de vérité) arrachèrent à la jeune femme un soupir amusé.

— C'est vrai qu'à cause d'Ellis, ma mission a _légèrement_ changé, concéda-t-elle recouvrant un air grave. Mais je pensais que tu apprécierais de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos.

— C'est bien aussi, c'est vrai, reconnut le joueur des Wanderers. Mais c'est loin d'être gagné pour moi. J'ai besoin d'aide aussi, parfois.

Dernièrement, on l'avait un peu laissé tout gérer seul. Être charmant, être seul, être honnête, être performant, être discret, vivre avec Olivier… Il y avait un côté très puéril à faire sentir à Pénélope qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber. A vrai dire, il avait pensé en le faisant que cela sonnerait bien plus moqueur et détaché. En s'écoutant, il avait l'impression d'entendre se plaindre un enfant. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à l'ancienne préfète, qui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, se pencha vers lui.

— Maman fera plus attention, dit-elle en lui tapotant le bras. Je te promets.

— J'ai une mauvaise image en tête.

— Garde-la, Roger, garde-la, répliqua Pénélope en remettant de la distance entre eux.

Légèrement vexé, Davies se redressa et reprit avec sérieux :

— Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Tu vas aller t'entraîner avec tes petits camarades, expliqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Tu es encore en retard et je commence à être à court d'idées d'excuses pour Inigo. Quant à moi, je m'étonne encore de ne pas avoir entendu les cris de Livingstone.

— Je parlais de l'article ! rectifia Roger sentant l'agacement le regagner. Tu ne peux pas les laisser raconter n'importe quoi sur toi ! Ils ont fait croire à tout le monde que Chaton était une prostituée !

Rappeler ce simple fait sembla mettre un peu à mal son calme olympien. Sentant qu'il tenait enfin le bon bout, qu'il parviendrait à la faire réagir, Roger continua.

— Le problème n'est pas seulement les journalistes, Deauclaire ! Pense aux gens qui te reconnaîtront. Ton banquier, les employés du Ministère, tes parents, ton patron… L'intégralité du staff des Wanderers.

A son manque de réaction, Roger réalisa qu'elle avait déjà pensé à ça. Mais qu'elle s'était résignée.

— On nie, on dément, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire triste. On nie, on dément ? C'est ce qu'on fait pour toi depuis des mois. Tu vois les résultats… Quoi qu'on dise, les gens croiront ce qu'ils voudront. C'est toujours ce qu'ils font.

— On ne peut pas laisser passer ça, dit-il en serrant les poings.

Pénélope le dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer.

— Parfait Roger, je t'écoute… On fait quoi ?

— On se venge, fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Son air machiavélique (qu'il avait perfectionné en regardant Olivier faire) n'eut pas l'effet escompté. L'ancienne Serdaigle éclata de rire.

— Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? grogna-t-il vexé.

— C'est une bonne idée. Tu as raison d'ailleurs, il est peut-être temps pour toi de contre-attaquer.

Surpris, Roger eut du mal à croire son moment était enfin arrivé. Il allait demander confirmation (parce que depuis le temps, il avait perfectionné son plan d'action) quand des bruits se firent entendre à l'étage. Au bruit des pas et de l'agitation (le terme de fuite serait plus approprié), il devina sa peine que Livingstone venait d'arriver, de mauvaise humeur, à n'en pas douter.

— L'orage approche, soupira Pénélope. File avant qu'elle ne te voit là. Je crois qu'elle cherchera quelque chose pour se passer les nerfs. Autant que ce ne soit pas toi, dit-elle en se levant et en lui faisant signe de partir.

— Oui mais…

— Va à ton entraînement !

Ignorant ses protestations, elle le poussa jusqu'à la porte.

— Et pour ma vengeance ? demanda-t-il en se retournant, une fois mis dehors.

Le sérieux avec lequel elle le regarda arracha à Roger un délicieux frisson.

— Ellis, le _Daily Wizard_ et Inger, énuméra-t-elle. Crois-moi, on les aura.

**oOoOo**

— C'est bizarre, non ?

Par-dessus son journal, Marcus jeta un regard surpris à son épouse.

— Je veux dire, on est dimanche. Et tu es à la maison. La radio est éteinte. On ne parle pas de Quidditch.

Lovée dans un fauteuil, Demetra lui adressa un grand sourire. Auquel son mari répondit par un grognement. Lui aussi trouvait la situation bizarre. Mais pas parce qu'il était au chômage technique. Plutôt à cause des absurdités qu'il lisait dans les journaux (l'exemplaire du _Quidditch Magazine_ qu'il tenait entre ses mains en était le plus bel exemple). Toute la presse applaudissait des deux mains le Dubois-nouveau, qui avait osé se frotter à la foule lors de sa sortie hebdomadaire. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Tout joueur professionnel savait qu'avant un match, on n'avait pas franchement le temps d'aller serrer des mains et poser pour des photos. Et après le match, selon le résultat, on n'avait pas non plus envie d'entendre le péquin moyen y aller de son petit commentaire.

Dubois, qui n'avait que ça à faire, l'avait fait. Et tout le monde trouvait ça génial… _Sérieusement_ ?

— Chéri ?

La voix de son épouse le fit sursauter.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

— Tu as l'air tendu. Ça va ?

— Évidemment, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé, reprenant la lecture de son journal.

Le mieux dans tout ça était encore les propos des supporters. A croire qu'ils avaient tous pu assister à un véritable miracle. Tout le monde oubliait un peu vite ce qu'Olivier Dubois avait fait par le passé et pourquoi il avait été renvoyé, poursuivi et sanctionné. Non, il avait fait risette donc on pouvait tout lui pardonner.

« _D'habitude, les joueurs passent sans même nous regarder. Sorts d'isolement ou écouteurs, ils ne nous entendent pas. Alors que nous attendons des heures durant leur arrivée, déclara E. 35 ans. On est là pour eux. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils nous remercient._ »

Flint se sentit bouillonner. Ce n'étaient pas à eux qu'on mettait sous pression trois jours auparavant pour faire le match du siècle, pas eux à qui on répétait sans arrêt les enjeux. Pas eux qui allaient risquer leur vie et leur santé sur un balai. Pas eux qui étaient sans cesse critiqués et vilipendés, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Se concentrer n'était pas chose aisée. Alors si le public ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un signe de la main, tant pis pour eux !

— Je vois bien que ça se tracasse, reprit sa femme en lui adressant un regard attendri. Mais la Coach a bien fait. Tu avais besoin de te reposer. Vraiment.

Marcus lui adressa un sourire forcé. Ce n'était pas de repos dont il avait besoin. Vraiment pas.

— Mais tu rejoueras, fit Demetra d'un air rassurant.

— Certainement, répliqua-t-il. Le petit nouveau ne fera pas long feu.

Elle parut un court instant surprise mais finit par hausser les épaules. Austen n'en sortirait pas indemne, Marcus le savait. Il était peut-être doué mais il aurait à survivre à son baptême du feu. Et il n'y avait rien de plus réjouissant pour des batteurs expérimentés que de montrer à un petit nouveau de quoi il devait se méfier. Et quand bien même le gamin ne sortirait pas sur une civière, Flint ne se laisserait pas faire. L'autre jour, il n'avait pas pu nier ce qu'avait dit la Coach. A l'avenir, il ferait tout pour l'éviter.

Voyant que son épouse s'était replongée dans sa lecture, il reprit la sienne.

_« Ce qu'a fait Olivier Dubois n'a rien d'exceptionnel, confie à notre journaliste une mère de famille. Mais comme les autres ne le font pas, ça devient exceptionnel. Il nous a salué, a signé un autographe, pris une photo. Ça ne lui a pris que cinq minutes. Comme les autres, il était pressé. Le staff a d'ailleurs essayé de l'en empêcher. Mais il l'a fait. Pourquoi les autres ne le font-ils pas ? ». Un supporter tout proche confirme : « C'est quand même grâce à nous qu'ils sont là. Sans public, le Quidditch ne serait rien. Sans public, le Quidditch resterait pour eux un loisir. On ne leur demande pas grand-chose pourtant »._

Le summum étant que le journaliste osait conclure son article en expliquant que Dubois avait relancé un vieux débat. Un vieux débat ? Leur incapacité chronique à se fendre d'un boujour et d'un sourire ? Et que dire de l'usage de produits stupéfiants pour augmenter ses performances ? Ça, c'était un vrai débat, et la spécialité d'Olivier Dubois…

Agacé, Marcus referma son journal.

— Tu as vu ? fit son épouse avec un sourire. Ils l'ont trouvée…

— Qui ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Chaton ! s'écria-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Elle lui montra la une du _Daily Wizard_ qu'elle compulsait fiévreusement. Marcus se saisit du magazine, examina la photo en une. Et éclata de rire.

— Quoi ? demanda sa femme.

— Rien, répondit-il en lui rendant son journal.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas Chaton. En revanche, c'était un visage qui lui paraissait familier.

— Tu la connais, c'est ça ? demanda sa femme les sourcils froncés.

— Non, évidemment, mentit-il.

— Je ne te crois pas, répliqua Demetra les lèvres pincées. C'est une prostituée, c'est ça ?

— Je ne te trompe pas, rappela-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

— Oui, mais je vais te répondre non et tu ne me croiras pas et tu m'accuseras d'aller voir les prostituées.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester mais finit par se raviser. Elle reprit sa lecture, d'un air passablement dégoûté.

— Finalement, je crois que je préfère encore quand tu n'es pas là, dit-elle le menton levé.

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel, atterré. Lui aussi. Raison de plus pour supplier Dustin de bien vouloir le réintégrer.

**oOoOo**

— Tiens ! Mr Sourire !

L'expression de Dubois, en cet instant plus que jamais éloigné du sourire, arracha un éclat de rire à Charlie. Le joueur de Quidditch était loin d'apprécier la plaisanterie.

— Tu te rends compte que tu passes pour une modèle de bonne éducation ? ajouta Weasley en appuyant son épaule sur le montant de la porte.

Une lueur meurtrière étincela dans le regard de Dubois.

— Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, vu que tu ne me proposes pas d'entrer.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Charlie s'écarta et laissa Olivier pénétrer dans son petit appartement.

— J'imagine que tu as lu l'article, marmonna ce dernier.

— Tu plaisantes, s'écria Charlie. Je l'ai lu et encadré. C'est tellement vrai. Tellement… toi.

Olivier parut sur le point de répliquer avant de préférer hausser les épaules.

— J'ai toujours trouvé ton intérêt pour ma personne suspect, fit-il en lui adressant un regard en biais.

Il y avait un soupçon de vérité dans ces quelques mots, loin ceci dit de ce que Dubois sous-entendait. Charlie avait toujours été attendri par le petit Olivier, par son décalage et le côté inadapté à la vie réelle qu'il pouvait montrer de temps à autre et qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de laisser se développer au fil des années.

Le mettre à la porte (parce que c'était quand même ce qu'il avait fait) avait été un choix douloureux, mais pour lequel, il avait finalement peu hésité. Depuis que Dubois était parti vivre chez Davies, il n'avait eu de nouvelles que celles que Percy ne manquait jamais de lui donner. Dès l'instant où son frère le lui avait amené, un jour, dans un piteux état, son inquiétude ne s'était jamais vraiment calmée. Charlie avait toujours en tête l'image du petit Dubois qu'il avait quitté en même temps que Poudlard. Voir ce qu'il était devenu avait été un crève-cœur, qui l'avait profondément ému et révolté. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans ce qui le passionnait. Il avait déjà lui-même trop perdu par le passé pour accepter ce genre de choses. Dubois sans sa raison de vivre, ça le tuait.

Savoir qu'il avait repris, même dans ces conditions, avait été un soulagement. Et malgré les pièges qu'il lui avait tendus, Charlie lui pardonnait. Olivier ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pensait pas lui faire du mal, il en était convaincu.

Il n'avait cependant pas idée de ce qu'il avait remué, de ce qu'il avait ravivé. Vis-à-vis d'elle et des choix que Charlie avait faits par le passé.

Ironiquement, Olivier avait pris la décision qu'il n'avait jamais osée prendre. Il avait souvent songé à ce qui aurait pu se passer treize années en arrière, s'il avait dit oui à Quinn Riley. Il était trop tard pour lui désormais. De jeunes et talentueux joueurs l'avaient remplacé. Les dragons avaient doucement usé sa santé, à commencer par son dos. Charlie était quelque part satisfait de pouvoir vivre ça à travers son petit protégé.

Alors quoi qu'en pense Olivier, aujourd'hui, il était réellement ravi de le voir frapper à sa porte. Même s'il se doutait que cette visite était loin d'être innocente et désintéressée.

— Tu as bonne mine, déclara-t-il en détaillant Dubois de la tête au pied.

Son allure, loin d'être celle d'un homme de son âge en pleine santé, sportif de haut niveau de qui plus est, n'avait rien à avoir avec celle de l'homme maigre et affaibli qui avait des jours durant dormi sur son canapé. Olivier s'était légèrement étoffé, avait repris du poids, arborait de vraies joues désormais. Il semblait légèrement moins nerveux. Du moins, habité par une autre sorte de nervosité.

— L'exercice, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils me gavent comme une oie et me font transpirer.

— Et… le reste ? demanda Charlie, n'osant pas clairement formuler sa question.

Sa prudence fit sourire le joueur. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider, une telle réserve était ridicule.

— Je suis clean depuis quarante cinq jours, expliqua Dubois avec légèreté. Il paraît que j'ai passé le plus dur, à en croire les guérisseurs. Et ils n'en savent foutrement rien, si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-il plus sombrement. Pour éviter que j'y pense, on me fait manger encore plus… et suer encore plus.

Charlie imaginait parfaitement l'irascible Olivier se prêter avec entrain et bonne humeur aux mille et un exercices qu'on lui infligeait. Vu sa nature conciliante, ça devait donner…

— Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? demanda Charlie, reprenant son rôle d'hôte.

— Non, merci, déclina Dubois. Je ne vais pas rester. J'étais simplement venu pour t'inviter.

Weasley le dévisagea, surpris.

— Où ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

— Au club, évidemment, répondit froidement Dubois.

Le soigneur de dragons prit un air exagérément surpris pour cacher son malaise. Olivier plaisantait forcément…

— Pourquoi je viendrais ? marmonna-t-il.

— Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mercredi. C'est journée porte ouverte et on a le droit d'inviter qui on veut. Je pensais simplement que ça t'intéresserait.

L'invitation ne pouvait pas être désintéressée. Charlie le dévisagea longuement, cherchant à trouver quelle idée tortueuse il avait en tête. Olivier sembla comprendre son trouble puisqu'il se justifia.

— C'est juste pour un entraînement, expliqua-t-il agacé par sa défiance. Tu pourras rester le regarder. Et franchement, Charlie, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a autre chose à foutre que venir m'admirer ?

L'ancien Gryffondor serra les mâchoires. Dubois n'avait pas besoin de dire les choses sur ce ton là. Comme si sa prudence avait quelque chose de totalement ridicule… Mais Charlie avait le droit de se méfier et d'hésiter. Il était une chose que lui et Quinn se rencontrent par un hasard qu'Olivier avait sciemment provoqué. Il en était une autre de prendre lui-même le risque de le faire.

L'expression de Riley lors du fameux déjeuner lui retraversa l'esprit. Il revit la tension qui l'avait habitée durant tout le repas. Charlie avait d'abord été profondément blessé par la froideur, quasi-hostile, dont elle avait fait preuve.

Avec les mois et les années, il avait pensé, il avait imaginé, que lors de potentielles retrouvailles (même s'il en avait souvent eu envie, il n'avait jamais osé croire qu'ils se reverraient), les choses se seraient un peu tassés. Que le temps aurait permis à certaines plaies de se cicatriser. Suffisamment en tous cas pour qu'ils puissent être en présence l'un de l'autre.

Bien au contraire, Riley avait semblé furieuse, paniquée. Presque écœurée.

Ce qui avait profondément blessé Charlie. Se refaire le film de ce repas des jours durant lui avait finalement permis de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas contre lui que tout ça était dirigé. Qu'elle avait simplement fait tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Et ce n'était pas le dédain et la colère qui provoquaient des réactions comme celle-là. Lui savait ce qu'elle aurait risqué, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il l'avait observée. Et des semaines après, il continuait à s'interroger.

— Pitié, Weasley, grogna Dubois, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Est-ce que je suis du genre à te faire ça ? J'ai bien compris pour l'autre fois. Je pensais simplement que voir le club t'intéresserait. Tu n'as jamais eu de curiosité à ce sujet ?

Le dilemme auquel Charlie avait été confronté à l'âge de dix-huit ans continuait à le hanter. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait bien choisi. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle aurait été sa vie s'il avait accepté de jouer. Aurait-il été si bon qu'on le lui promettait ? Aurait-il pu porter les couleurs de l'Angleterre comme tout le monde à l'époque le sous-entendait ? Aurait-il gagné des titres ? Sa vie en aurait été bouleversée.

— Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de prendre le risque de la croiser, soupira Olivier en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais je pensais sincèrement que tu serais curieux de voir ce que tu as manqué. Et puis, par la même occasion, voir avec quelle élégance et quelle prestance j'attrape le Souaffle désormais.

Charlie laissa échapper un soupir résigné. Oui, au fond, il mourrait d'envie d'y aller. Ça aurait été un autre club, il aurait sûrement déjà transplané. Mais s'il regrettait ?

— Tu aurais dû demander à Percy, signala-t-il un sourcil haussé, alors que Dubois avait mis la main sur la poignée.

— L'autre star de la famille ? ricana Olivier. Depuis qu'il a fait la une de la presse, cité dans la _Gazette_ et correctement orthographié, Môssieur Perceval est devenu _personna non grata_ dans l'ensemble des clubs de la Ligue. On tremble rien qu'en entendant son nom…

Charlie ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

— Et puis tu sais, mercredi, c'est la journée des enfants, reprit-t-il après une hésitation. C'est chiant, tout le monde ramène ses gosses, ça crie, ça piaille, ça chiale dans tous les coins. C'est vraiment gonflant. J'ai cru comprendre que lui avait des petits soucis pour… enfin, tu vois. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

Charlie encaissa le coup qu'Olivier venait, sans le savoir, de lui porter, préférant se focaliser sur l'attention, si tout était vrai, qu'il avait eu à l'égard de son frère

— Tandis que moi… se força-t-il à ricaner, tentant d'avoir l'air détaché.

Dubois se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire, qui effaça aussitôt celui, un peu forcé, de Charlie.

— Je me suis dit que toi, ça t'intéresserait sûrement plus de voir son gamin…

Le joueur de Quidditch disparut alors dans un craquement. Dubois avait transplané. Aussitôt sa bombe larguée.

Des longues secondes furent nécessaires à Charlie pour que le sol cesse de bouger, que le voile sur sa vue accepte de se lever et que ses doigts ne cessent de fourmiller. Avec une lenteur infinie, les jambes flageolantes, il referma la porte de son appartement et se laissa glisser au sol. Le contact du carrelage froid lui fit du bien.

Olivier ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il avait dit ça sans savoir. Charlie n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il avait lâché l'information dans une intention loin d'être noble et désintéressée. Mais c'était plus que ça. Bien plus que ça.

— Tu m'aurais presque fait douter, dit Olivier avec un sourire narquois, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Charlie avait fini par transplaner et s'était matérialisé devant l'entrée du club des Catapults, au cœur des montagnes galloises. Où il avait trouvé Dubois adossé au pilier de l'imposant portail, perdu dans la contemplation de ses ongles.

— Elle a eu un enfant ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. Vraiment ?

Charlie se maudit de ne pas avoir pu maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Dubois, pour qui ce détail n'était pas passé inaperçu, quitta son pilier et vint se planter devant lui.

— A ce qu'il paraît, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. A moins qu'elle l'ait volé quelque part. Ce qui, franchement, ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça. Elle est détraquée, si tu veux mon avis.

Pour avoir fait signer une épave comme Dubois, il était évident que Quinn Riley avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Charlie le savait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Le joueur de Quidditch n'attendit pas son assentiment et se mit à marcher. Charlie fut contraint de lui emboîter le pas.

— M… Mais c'est le sien ? Je veux dire… C'est pas… Enfin... Tu... tu sais si elle l'a eu naturellement ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Les yeux rivés au sol, il faillit percuter Dubois lorsque celui-ci se figea.

— _Sérieusement_ ? s'écria ce dernier abasourdi. On n'est pas non plus intimes à ce point-là. Je l'aime pas. Et je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu lui trouvé un jour mais… Mais, reprit-il en haussant la voix alors que Charlie allait l'interrompre, vu la ressemblance, je suppose que oui, c'est bien le fruit de ses entrailles.

A la grande surprise d'Olivier (et d'une certaine manière aussi à celle de Charlie-même), le soigneur de dragons esquissa un sourire. D'abord faible mais qui finit par rapidement s'affermir et s'agrandir.

— Ça te fait plaisir à ce que je vois, grimaça Dubois.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre… se défendit Charlie toujours souriant.

— Carrément pas.

Le temps était peut-être venu pour Charlie de parler. Olivier l'apprendrait ou le comprendrait forcément, s'ils croisaient Riley et son enfant (et connaissant Dubois, il savait que cette rencontre avait de fortes chances de se produire désormais). Le joueur attendait, planté devant lui, les sourcils froncés, sceptique.

Qu'on puisse se réjouir d'un tel évènement pour une ex qui nous avait brisé le cœur et gâché pas mal de nos jeunes années semblait lui être difficilement concevable. Que dire du fait qu'on puisse se poser autant de questions sur les détails de l'accouchement ?

Le sujet était devenu presque tabou chez les Weasley. Pour le préserver, on évitait d'en parler. Comme si cela pouvait minimiser ce qui s'était passé.

Cinq années auparavant, la grossesse de Quinn avait été un accident. Un don du ciel, comme Charlie avait fini par l'appeler. Bien sûr, leur situation n'était pas parfaite. Lui vivait en Roumanie, elle parcourait le monde et le pays. Tous deux adoraient leurs métiers et refusaient le moindre compromis. Être mis devant le fait accompli avait été le prétexte pour eux d'envisager le changement, du moins un aménagement. Ils avaient même fini par évoquer la possibilité de se marier.

Au cours du quatrième mois, alors que Charlie venait de planifier son retour pour l'échographie qui leur permettrait de connaître le sexe du bébé, il avait reçu un coup de Cheminette à la réserve. On lui demandait de rentrer immédiatement.

Quinn avait perdu le bébé.

Aujourd'hui encore, il cherchait une autre façon de le formuler.

La dizaine d'heures qu'il avait passée à attendre un Portoloin au Ministère de la Magie roumain avait été un véritable enfer. Il s'en rappelait encore les moindres détails. Les bruits, les gens, les odeurs. Le désarroi de se sentir impuissant, de ne pas pouvoir en parler. D'avoir peur de rentrer.

Quelques appels lui avaient permis d'apprendre que Quinn était hors de danger, qu'elle était toujours à l'hôpital et qu'elle n'était pas seule pour le moment.

Jamais plus qu'à cet instant, il regretterait le choix qui avait scellé sa vie.

Au moment de pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôpital, à l'instant où sa paume de main s'était posé sur la poignée, il avait hésité. Il voulait être au côté de Riley, de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il adviendrait. Il avait peaufiné son discours durant les heures passées à attendre. Devant la porte de la chambre toujours fermée, il était incapable de s'en rappeler. Sa main avait finalement abaissé la poignée.

Il était quasi-certain de ne jamais oublier les secondes qui avaient suivi.

Entrer rendrait les choses réelles. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'évoquer ce qui s'était passé, s'était toujours contenté de parler de Quinn, avait détourné les brèves discussions lorsqu'on s'intéressait à lui ou qu'on parlait du bébé. Tant que la porte était fermée, tant qu'il n'avait pas vu Riley, Charlie pouvait encore croire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, dont il finirait bien par émerger.

Dans la chambre plongée dans une semi-obscurité, Quinn était allongée sur le lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne se tourna pas lorsqu'il entra, ne bougea pas lorsqu'il approcha, pas plus que lorsqu'il l'appela. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son bras.

Et finalement, se mit à pleurer.

Sonné, Charlie ne sut quoi dire en cet instant. Il prit place à ses côtés sur le lit et la serra dans ses bras.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'entendit s'excuser, lui demander pardon qu'il comprit que quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé, que la vie à deux telle qu'ils l'avaient connu ne reviendrait jamais. Éminemment positif et amoureux, Charlie avait pensé qu'ils surmonteraient ça. Que le deuil fait, ils réessaieraient. Maintenant, ils le voulaient.

Il prit un congé, attendit que Quinn accepte de reprendre le travail pour lui-même s'y réintéresser. Plusieurs mois leur furent nécessaires pour reprendre un semblant de vie, pour accepter ce qui s'était passé et avoir l'envie de recommencer.

Ce fut une épreuve que leur couple ne parvint pas à surmonter. La grossesse attendue ne vint pas et on leur laissa entendre que leur chance était peut-être passée, qu'il y avait aussi d'autres possibilités à envisager. Quinn, qu'il peinait à reconnaître, avait choisi de tout arrêter. Ce n'était pas le manque d'amour qui les avait séparés. Charlie l'avait écoutée, avait retenu sa peine et sa colère, avait tenté de la convaincre du contraire mais avait dû finir par renoncer.

Il avait mis un an à se reconstruire, douze mois durant lesquels il refusa de mettre les pieds en Angleterre. Il avait été obligé de refaire sa vie, d'avancer.

Et quatre ans plus tard, il avait été mis en présence de la femme qu'il avait follement aimée par la personne la plus improbable qui soit.

Olivier avait le droit d'être étonné de le voir se réjouir comme ça.

Quinn avait finalement pu devenir maman. Seul Charlie avait idée de ce que cela pouvait vraiment signifier.

Les paroles d'Olivier le firent sortir de ses pensées.

— Allons donc... Me dis pas que tu es comme lui ! marmonna ce dernier.

Charlie parut un instant surpris.

— Elle a refait sa vie sans toi, l'amour de sa vie, et toi, ça te réjouit ? s'écria-t-il agacé.

Charlie ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était étrange, mais oui. La perte du bébé avait causé une souffrance qu'on ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Ils reprirent la marche et arrivèrent devant d'immenses baies vitrées offrant une vue superbe sur le terrain d'entraînement. Charlie resta un moment à observer, seul à ses pensées, et apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

— T'es un vrai saint, tu sais… marmonna Dubois.

Weasley le poussa de l'épaule, ce qui provoqua un roulement d'yeux de la part d'Olivier.

— C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Comment il, elle s'appelle ? Quel âge ? demanda Charlie lorsqu'ils se remirent à marcher.

— Je te rappelle que je ne l'aime pas, répliqua le Gardien comme si cela expliquait tout.

— Olivier !

— J'en sais rien moi, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est un garçon d'après ce que j'ai compris et il doit avoir quelque chose comme cinq ans. Ou un truc du genre. Je suis pas spécialiste en marmaille au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Charlie ignora son sarcasme et son ton cassant et s'immobilisa immédiatement, le cœur battant.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— J'en sais rien, et puis franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'aime pas les gosses, moi.

Pourtant, ça changeait tout. Cinq ans, neuf mois… Peut-être.

Une décharge électrique le traversa. Quinn l'aurait averti. Devenir père n'avait jamais été la priorité de Charlie. Après avoir caressé l'idée, il se surprenait souvent à penser qu'il pourrait s'y faire.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, laissant Dubois le devancer. A l'approche du terrain, des gens commençaient à affluer de tous côtés. Des enfants de tout âge accompagnaient les parents. La journée était ouverte à tous les employés du club, visiblement. Et même pris dans le tourbillon de ses pensées, il était difficile pour Charlie de ne pas remarquer les regards méfiants que tous adressaient à Olivier.

Dubois, qui n'avait pas perçu l'arrêt de Charlie, continua. Il finit par s'arrêter à son tour et fit signe à son ancien Capitaine de le rejoindre. Charlie en fut tout d'abord incapable. Ses jambes arrivaient à peine à le supporter. Il dut se faire violence pour avancer. Il serra les poings et avança pas à pas.

Une fois arrivé devant lui, Olivier le considéra un instant. Il lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

— Ça doit s'arrêter, mec. Sérieusement, dit-il simplement.

Charlie allait répliquer, les yeux écarquillés par une soudaine angoisse quand il entendit sa voix. La main de Dubois se retira. Le piège qu'il lui avait tendu venait de se refermer.

Parmi toutes les femmes présentes aujourd'hui, plus encore dans ce lieu de passage, il avait pu reconnaître le son de sa voix. Au détour du couloir, qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants auparavant, ils virent débouler un petit garçon qui courut dans leur direction, prêt à sortir sur le terrain. Quelques instants après, sa mère, affolée, le rejoignait.

Charlie ne sut mettre de mots sur l'émotion qu'il ressentait.

Voir l'enfant. Voir Riley. Voir qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Que son calcul ne tenait pas. Qu'elle avait refait sa vie avec succès.

La déception, voilà ce que s'était. Il se maudit un bref instant d'avoir espéré et sentit la colère le gagner. Leur histoire était terminée. Riley n'avait pas perdu de temps.

— Toujours pas jaloux ? lui murmura Olivier avec un rictus amusé.

Charlie l'ignora. L'enfant approchait.

— Tom ! Tom, reviens ! appela sa mère, courbée pour lui attraper le bras. Tu vas avoir de gros pro…

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle se releva et qu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient là. Figée, son regard passa de Charlie à Olivier. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put l'ignorer. Dans un geste qui manquait de délicatesse, Dubois tendit la jambe pour mettre un terme à la course de l'enfant, qui évita la chute de justesse et leva à son tour les yeux vers eux.

— Bonjour… Quinn, fit Charlie après une hésitation.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, pour chercher une aide qui ne vint pas et dut se résoudre à les rejoindre. Elle n'était pas heureuse de le faire, pas heureuse de le voir, sûrement pas heureuse qu'il ait découvert son secret. Charlie le voyait. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Elle les rejoignit en quelques pas et prit la main de son fils.

— Bonjour… Charlie, marmonna-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Il n'y fit pas attention, toute son attention était tournée vers le petit garçon. Il n'avait pas les yeux bleus, les taches de rousseur et la chevelure flamboyante des Weasley. On ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Il avait une épaisse chevelure noire et les yeux de sa mère.

— Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce en se penchant vers l'enfant. Je suis Charlie, un ami de ta maman.

Le terme fit tressaillir la recruteuse mais il s'agissait sûrement de la façon la plus simple de se présenter.

— Moi, c'est Tom ! répondit le petit garçon. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en montrant Dubois du doigt, tu es Olivier.

— Exactement, soupira celui-ci ennuyé. Et ta maman t'a sûrement dit de ne jamais m'approcher.

Quinn retrouva en cet instant un furtif sourire. Elle l'avait fait, apparemment.

— Je pensais que vous arrêteriez à un moment de me faire payer, soupira-t-elle à l'attention d'Olivier.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire mauvais.

— Il avait le droit de savoir, répliqua Dubois froidement. Charlie mérite mieux que ça.

Souhaitant bon courage à son ancien Capitaine, Olivier prit le chemin des vestiaires. Un silence embarrassant s'installa. L'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les derniers mots d'Olivier.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, se sentit obligé de se justifier Charlie.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Le malaise de Riley avait fini par le gagner.

— Je t'assure, ajouta-t-il.

Le mensonge ne prit pas. Quinn se pencha et prit son fils au bras, l'empêchant définitivement de se sauver.

— Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna-t-elle.

Charlie la dévisagea longuement. Elle semblait croire ce qu'elle disait, du moins à moitié. A mieux l'observer, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas en colère de le voir là. C'était un trouble tout autre qui l'habitait et que Charlie n'arrivait pour l'instant pas encore à cerner.

— Je suis vraiment content pour toi, finit-il par avouer, s'écartant pour laisser passer une famille bruyante et pressée.

Quinn rosit légèrement et riva ses yeux au sol. Charlie comprit alors ce qui se passait. Elle était gênée qu'il ait découvert ce secret. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour de la froideur et de la colère n'était en fait qu'un mélange de gêne et de… culpabilité ? Vis-à-vis de lui ? Elle était tout sauf fière de s'être faite pincée. Elle avait préféré le lui cacher… parce qu'elle l'avait trahi ? Elle l'avait eu sans lui.

Charlie esquissa un sourire triste, presque malgré lui. Il se trompait peut-être mais s'il pensait juste… Elle avait voulu l'épargner.

— Je sais, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Les années avaient beau passer, leur vie à deux lui avait manqué. Charlie en prenait pleinement conscience désormais. Ce fut la voix du petit garçon qui le tira de ses pensées.

— C'est un joueur de Quidditch aussi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

Sa mère eut un petit rire amer, qui fit naître un sourire, amusé cette fois, sur les lèvres de Charlie.

— Non, admit-elle. Mais il n'était pas mauvais.

— Je travaille dans une réserve de dragons, en Roumanie, expliqua Charlie.

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent. Comme à chaque fois avec les plus petits, cette annonce faisait son petit effet. A défaut d'être père, Charlie serait le tonton le plus cool de la terre. Chez les adultes, c'était une toute autre affaire. Eux ne voyaient que le danger.

— Cool ! fit-il enjoué.

— N'y pense même pas, Tom ! répliqua sa mère en déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

Charlie croisa le regard de Quinn qui cette fois ne chercha pas à se dérober. Elle le soutint sans difficulté. Finalement, au bout de longues secondes, aidée par son fils qui commençait à gesticuler, elle sembla parvenir à s'en extraire. Ses joues alors s'empourprèrent.

— Bien, fit-elle en déposant l'enfant au sol tout en lui tenant la main. On va y aller…

— Mais je veux aller voir l'entraînement ! gémit le petit garçon.

— Après. Maman doit d'abord finir ce qu'elle a commencé…

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa, et que l'enfant ignora joyeusement, tant il était occupé à trépigner, signifiait clairement que ce retard était dû à ses tentatives d'évasions, que Charlie devina répétées.

— Moi aussi, je dois y aller, finit-il par marmonner, plus pour lui-même puisqu'il doutait que cela puisse intéresser Riley.

Conscient de cette seconde de gêne où ils ne savaient visiblement plus quoi dire ou faire avant de se quitter, Charlie se frotta la nuque un instant. A croire que ce léger malaise ne les quitterait vraiment jamais.

— Au revoir Tom, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Au revoir Riley.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire adieu. Se voir n'avait plus grand intérêt désormais. Jamais ils ne pourraient être amis, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Jamais il ne pourrait la revoir sans raviver des sentiments passés. Et lui n'avait plus aucune place dans sa vie. Elle avait été prise par son fils et le père de ce dernier.

Qui n'était pas lui et ne le serait jamais.

Mieux aurait valu se dire adieu, tout compte fait. Mais avec Olivier, songea Charlie, on ne savait jamais.

A l'expression semi-amusée de Quinn, il crut comprendre qu'elle avait dû se faire la même réflexion. Tom lui adressa un dernier geste de la main lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent. Charlie les observa partir sans bouger.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il sentit la nausée le gagner et dut s'asseoir rapidement.

La tête entre les genoux, il eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Une éternité que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre était une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Et il ignorait encore si pour ça, il fallait remercier Olivier.

**oOoOo**

**LA FACE CACHEE DE L'ALAMBIC**

(_Balai Magazine_, article en attente)

_Walter Ellis est un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre. C'est ce qu'il confie au journaliste venu pour l'interviewer. « Mon sort est scellé depuis le début. Je pensais qu'il était possible de parvenir à une autre issue. Si j'en suis ici, c'est à cause de l'acharnement d'un groupe de personnes. Aujourd'hui, je ne gagne plus rien à chercher à les protéger. »_

_Le Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers, mis de côtés depuis le mois d'avril dernier pour cause de blessure, a un sourire amer lorsqu'on évoque devant lui les affaires auxquelles il est mêlé. « Si Trebleton s'estime victime d'un complot, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? J'ai été sanctionné pour les fautes que j'ai commises. Lourdement, alors que je ne suis que l'un des acteurs des dossiers. Eux, le club de Flaquemare autant que les Wanderers, ont de l'influence, et peuvent se permettre d'arranger les choses à leur manière. Moi, j'ai simplement le droit de me taire »._

_Quand on lui demande d'expliquer ce qu'il sous-entend, Walter Ellis se contente de dire que « tout cela est très clair », qu'il n'a pas autant d'amis haut placé, qu'il ne peut pas s'appuyer sur les mêmes intérêts.  
><em>

_Il conseille alors à tous ceux qui ont un peu de bon sens et de curiosité de se pencher sur les dernières saisons des Wanderers et d'enquêter sur d'éventuelles malversations. « J'ai vu passer des sommes d'argent, à destination d'arbitres, de joueurs… Livingstone est prête à beaucoup de choses pour parvenir à ses fins. Et elle en a les moyens »._

_Questionné sur les preuves qu'il pourrait apporter, il déclare préférer les montrer d'abord à qui de droit, au Ministère. Auquel il fait toutefois peu confiance._

_« C'est un dossier à charge, dès le début. Les Wanderers, autant que Flaquemare qui souhaite se faire passer pour la vraie victime (les déclarations de Trebleton ne sont qu'un tissu d'âneries), sont à blâmer. ». Lui déclare n'avoir rien fait d'illégal ou d'hors du commun._

_« Aujourd'hui, je me sens lésé, et trahi. J'ai consacré ma vie à ma carrière et elle est mise en danger par des gens qui n'en ont rien à faire, qui cherchent seulement à gagner des titres, pour amasser toujours plus d'argent, et qui sont prêts pour cela à tout. Surtout à broyer de l'humain »._

_Écœuré par le monde du Quidditch, il dit en avoir assez. « Les gens ne peuvent pas imaginer quel est le degré d'hypocrisie dans tout cela. Tout est calculé, tout est pensé, il n'y a plus de place pour l'honnêteté et le naturel. Le battage mis en place autour de Roger Davies est en l'exemple parfait. Wigtown a déployé un plan de communication autour de lui, autant pour contrer les attaques dont il était victime que pour les entretenir. Tout est faux, tout est calculé. Il ne faut pas être dupe.»_

_Pour preuve, il en tient l'article choc concernant les révélations sur Chaton du Daily Wizard. « Si cette photo est vraie, quand cela se saura, les gens comprendront à quel point ils ont été manipulés. »._

_Quand on lui demande s'il connaît la femme en question, il préfère se poser une autre question. « Plutôt que de s'intéresser à l'identité de cette personne, puisqu'il ne m'étonnerait pas non plus que Chaton soit en vérité un homme, on devrait plutôt observer les précédents dans le comportement de Davies. Dommage que sa thérapie ne soit rien d'autre qu'un coup de com'. Il aurait grand besoin de se soigner. Et de s'assumer. »._

_« Peu importe qu'il ait d'autres préférences », ajouta-t-il lorsqu'on lui demande de s'expliquer. « Nous vivons à une époque où il n'a pas besoin de se cacher. Beaucoup de mes coéquipiers ont été victimes de ces allusions et plaisanteries déplacées. C'est cela qu'il faudrait soigner. Roger Davies n'est pas un tombeur, c'est véritablement un obsédé. »_

_Alors que la confrontation entre le joueur maudit et le président de Flaquemare s'annonce imminente, Walter Ellis semble plus déterminé que jamais à ouvrir la boîte de Pandore._

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Prêcher le faux"


	25. Prêcher le faux

**CHATON  
><strong>

Tic tac, tic tac, on approche du grand final. Je vous avoue que je suis assez triste à l'idée de clore cette histoire (mais aussi assez soulagée) et anxieuse de découvrir ce que vous en penserez.  
>Les choses se précipitent toujours un peu plus! Dès le chapitre suivant, on fera un bond temporel de quatre mois (mais vous verrez que globalement, les personnages seront toujours autant embêtés!). Et celui d'après... on découvrira enfin une partie de la vérité! Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne #26 dans la semaine.<br>Merci, merci, merci pour vos commentaires! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés, et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes (si vous avez commenté les chapitres précédents, j'ai répondu sur le post consacré au chapitre).  
>Bonne lecture, j'espère que #25 vous plaira!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Augustus Blum - chanteur de variété à succès, a participé à l'émission avec Inger, "fiancé" de cette dernière  
>Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies<br>Darwin - journaliste au _Daily Wizard_  
>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Ferris - son bras droit<br>Puck - avocat des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Ignace Trebleton - président du club de Flaquemare<br>Gus - "chef" des Sorciers Anonymes (SA)

* * *

><p><strong>Prêcher le faux<strong>

**oOoOo**

**LA RUPTURE SEMBLE CONSOMMÉE  
><strong>

(_Daily Wizard_, édition du 27 juillet 2004)

_C'est un homme aux traits tirés, fatigué, qui rejoint notre journaliste dans le salon mis à disposition par sa maison de disque. Augustus Blum, jusque-là dans la réserve, a décidé de sortir du silence pour rétablir une vérité. Sa vérité._

_« Nous ne sommes pas fiancés », déclara-t-il dans un soupir. Voilà un refrain qui commence à être connu, surtout venant des hommes ayant partagé la vie de sa prétendue fiancée. Pour lui, il s'agit d'un simple malentendu. « Nous discutions de l'avenir et il est possible que le mot ait été évoqué. Je regrette qu'il ait mal été interprété. Tout comme je regrette d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à Inger. Mais je tiens à ce que l'on sache la vérité. »_

_A deux reprises, au cours d'interviews, Inger Svenson avait annoncé l'heureux évènement. Augustus Blum, qui avait rencontré la jeune femme dans de célèbres circonstances, offre lui une vision bien plus sombre des évènements._

_« Nous rencontrons des problèmes de couple, comme tout un chacun. Inger est très prise par la sortie de son album et les déplacements qui lui sont nécessaires désormais. Je travaille également en ce moment sur le mien, très attendu par tous mes fans et qui sortira, je l'espère, en décembre prochain. »_

_« Coup du destin », un nom plutôt évocateur pour celui qui déclare désormais « vouloir vivre son histoire d'amour loin de la presse et des regards curieux des gens »._

_« Marre de Davies, marre de Chaton, marre de la surenchère. Il est peut-être temps de laisser tomber », suggère-t-il à notre journaliste avec un sourire désabusé._

_Certainement Augustus. Nous en parlerons à la principale concernée._

**oOoOo**

Serrant dans sa main l'exemplaire du jour du _Daily Wizard_, Pénélope frappa trois brefs coups à la porte. Inger mouchée publiquement par son soi-disant « fiancé », Roger allait adorer. Elle s'était donc rendue chez lui pour lui montrer la bonne nouvelle, sachant qu'il avait pris la saine habitude de fuir comme la peste ce journal maudit. L'article était signé de D. Pas impossible que le journaliste ait souhaité leur renvoyer l'ascenseur et faire preuve de bonne volonté. Ils auraient tout le temps pour en rediscuter. Cette petite victoire inattendue était à célébrer.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte et esquissa un grand sourire.

— Surprise, dit-elle alors qu'on lui ouvrit, en exhibant l'article sous les yeux de Roger.

Du moins de celui qu'elle pensait être Roger. Au manque de réaction (Davies en aurait, elle le pensait, hurlé de joie), elle devina qu'elle s'était trompée.

— Penny ? fit une voix masculine.

Baissant le journal, elle découvrit Olivier.

— Oh, je devrais peut-être dire "Chaton", ricana ce dernier.

Elle ravala le salut amical qu'elle comptait lui destiner et jeta un regard à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

— Roger n'est pas là ?

— Non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il est déjà parti. Paraît qu'il avait un rendez-vous important…

L'ancienne préfète fronça les sourcils. Si c'était vrai, elle n'était pas au courant. Elle ne se serait pas déplacée autrement. Elle connaissait l'emploi du temps de Davies sur le bout des ongles pourtant. Dubois l'observa en coin et esquissa un sourire, devinant aisément la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée.

— Une femme, certainement, dit-il d'un ton léger. Tu veux entrer ?

Surprise, Pénélope ne répondit pas. Elle n'aurait pas se trouver là, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle savait que Davies ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas Olivier. Par le biais de Percy, elle avait subi sa présence durant des années. Et c'était une occasion en or de savoir comment la cohabitation se passait. Roger se montrait un peu trop discret à son goût à ce sujet.

Elle entra donc dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière elle.

— Tu veux un thé ? demanda Dubois, rejoignant la cuisine.

Elle accepta volontiers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à Roger ?

Pénélope jeta un regard au journal qu'elle venait de poser sur la table basse du salon. Elle aurait sûrement une autre occasion de lui en parler. Sûrement pas aujourd'hui mais tant pis…

— Lui montrer la presse, répondit-elle simplement. Son ex-fiancée vient de se prendre un sacré revers, je pensais qu'il serait content de l'apprendre.

Dubois revint deux tasses dans les mains et prit place sur le fauteuil. Il prit le journal et le parcourut rapidement. Pénélope en profita pour l'observer. Elle lui trouva bien meilleure mine que lors de ces dernières apparitions. Quoi qu'on lui fasse à Caerphilly, ça lui réussissait.

— Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte avec elle, reconnut-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Bizarre qu'ils se comportent ainsi avec leur vache à lait…

— C'est un geste de bonne volonté. Ils veulent se faire pardonner.

— De t'avoir traité de prostituée ? demanda Olivier avec un sourire.

Sur l'instant, Pénélope ne sut comment le prendre. Le fameux article avait eu des conséquences, comme l'avait prophétisé Roger-Trelawney-Davies. Elle avait dû se justifier auprès de nombreuses personnes et endurer les regards intrigués et questions déplacées.

Un coup de cheminette avait toutefois remis les choses au clair avec Darwin. Soi disant qu'il avait tout fait pour l'éviter... Mais c'était un scoop que son journal ne pouvait pas laisser à la _Gazette_. Ce faux pas avait fortement compromis ses chances de parler à Roger, il en était plus que conscient (Pénélope n'avait même pas eu à exagérer l'état de fureur du joueur). Il n'avait plus intérêt à se louper.

— D'avoir franchi la ligne rouge, rectifia-t-elle. Roger était très remonté et je ne risque plus d'intervenir pour qu'il accepte de leur parler.

— Il ne devrait pas. Si tu protèges vraiment ses intérêts, empêche-le de faire ça.

Le sérieux soudain de Dubois la désarçonna. Il avait un précédent avec le journaliste, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. L'interview avec Darwin était un gros risque, elle ne s'en était jamais caché. Mais Pénélope peinait à croire que Roger puisse avoir des secrets aussi sulfureux que ceux d'Olivier.

— Alors comme ça, tu es de retour ? finit-elle par demander, pour changer de sujet.

— Ouais, à ce qu'il paraît…

— J'aurais adoré bosser avec toi, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire faible. Ça aurait été un sacré défi.

De ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, Dubois s'était un devoir de faire un enfer de la vie de ceux qui s'approchaient. Il en fallait bien plus pour l'impressionner. L'ancien Gryffondor la dévisagea un instant avant de laisser échapper un reniflement moqueur.

— Roger m'avait dit que t'avais virée franchement bizarre, déclara-t-il avec une grimace. Surtout depuis que t'avais largué Percy.

Elle chassa sa remarque (fausse d'ailleurs) d'un geste de la main.

— Ton attitude lors du déplacement à Portree, reprit-elle avec sérieux. Je ne sais pas qui t'as conseillé mais c'était du génie. Sombre, poli, un rien timide et désabusé. Un rien d'amertume... Tu m'étonnes que les supporters aient adoré. Les femmes surtout… ça avait aussi un petit côté sexy, si tu veux mon avis.

Dubois parut profondément choqué par le dernier terme choisi.

— _Sexy_ ? Merde, tu veux coucher avec moi, c'est ça ?

Pénélope avala de travers sa gorgée de thé et faillit s'étouffer.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, protesta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

— Deauclaire, tu ne m'as jamais trouvé sexy, signala le joueur un sourcil haussé. Et si tu me trouves sexy _maintenant_, c'est que tu dois vraiment avoir très envie de moi.

Ou qu'elle pourrait avoir envie de n'importe qui, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt mentalement. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'arguments qui jouerait en sa faveur et clouerait le bec d'Olivier.

— C'est mon boulot qui me fait penser à des choses comme ça, se défendit-elle vexée.

Il fit mine d'acquiescer.

— Je vais finir par croire que Roger disait la vérité à ton sujet... Enfin, soupira-t-il après une pause. Je ne t'avais jamais envisagé comme ça à cause de Percy. C'est un pote, tu vois. Ça ne se fait pas.

La plaisanterie (il devait forcément s'agir de ça) fit monter le rouge aux joues de l'ancienne préfète. L'air pince sans rire de Dubois était déroutant. Limite perturbant. Insensible à son trouble, il reprit sur sa lancée.

— Mais maintenant, ça devrait être possible. Bien entendu, il y a Roger… Il en serait malade, poursuivit-il avec un sourire. Je n'y aurais pas pensé… Ok, on le fait.

— Olivier, je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi, répliqua-t-elle cramoisie.

— Tant pis pour toi.

Son air un peu trop satisfait lui fit songer qu'il dirait quand même qu'ils l'avaient fait.

— Comment se passe votre cohabitation ? soupira-t-elle pour changer, une fois de plus, de sujet.

— Pas trop mal, répondit le joueur de Quidditch sans grande conviction. Tu connais Roger-je-passe-mon-temps-à-me-plaindre-Davies, non ? Il est franchement lourd pénible par moment.

— Il est quand même bien gentil de t'avoir accueilli…

— Oh, il me le devait, répliqua Dubois avec un sourire forcé. Et, crois-le ou non, dans l'histoire, je suis le plus à plaindre. Roger rumine sans arrêt. Toujours en boucle sur = les mêmes sujets. La presse, Inger, Ellis, sa thérapie… toi, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un regard en coin.

Pénélope porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour masquer un début de réaction.

— Si tu veux tout savoir, reprit Dubois à qui cela n'avait pas échappé, le problème de Roger, c'est qu'il est jaloux de moi.

— De _toi_ ?

Ça, elle avait du mal à le croire. On voyait difficilement ce que Roger, même dans le merdier dans lequel il était enlisé depuis des mois, pouvait lui envier.

— Ma thérapie va plus vite que la sienne. Je suis déjà en train de faire la liste des personnes que j'ai offensées. Et lui n'a que des faux problèmes.

Pénélope laissa échapper un léger rire. Roger devait en être malade. Mais tout bien réfléchi, c'était presque rassurant.

— Et ça marche pour toi ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

La jeune femme ne sut interpréter le regard qu'il lui adressa et fut déconcertée par la manière dont il choisit de répondre.

— Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Mais Roger, lui, y croit.

— M'en parle pas, marmonna-t-elle atterrée.

Jamais Pénélope n'aurait pu prédire ce qui se passerait. Jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Roger se découvrirait un véritable amour des SA. L'ancienne Serdaigle avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Roger y croyait. Lui qui avait tant traîné les pieds ne se faisait même plus prier.

— En fait, ce qui l'emmerde vraiment en ce moment, reprit Olivier, c'est qu'il va bientôt se retrouver obligé à faire des excuses à ceux qu'il a blessés par son comportement. Inger, Ellis et compagnie… Tu te doutes bien qu'il en meure d'envie ! Mais j'imagine qu'il a dû t'en parler.

Pas vraiment en fait. La thérapie n'était plus vraiment parmi ses centres d'intérêts. Pénélope feignit toutefois de savoir ce dont il voulait parler. Loin d'être dupe, Dubois se fendit d'un rire léger.

— C'est aussi le problème avec lui, soupira-t-il mélodramatiquement. Il se plaint constamment. En ce moment, à cause de toi.

— Ben voyons… grinça Pénélope, agacée (Dubois était plus prévisible que la légende ne le disait).

— Il estime qu'à cause d'Ellis, tu ne t'intéresses pas à ses petits soucis, sa thérapie. En gros à lui. Il veut voir plus souvent sa Penny. Et encore, je fais court et sobre en le formulant comme ça.

C'était un reproche qu'il lui avait déjà fait, un caprice d'enfant. Olivier sembla le deviner.

— C'est encore un petit garçon, tu sais, ricana-t-il. Mais tous les soirs, j'y ai droit.

— C'est ridicule, protesta-t-elle froidement. On se voit régulièrement. Et je suis là aujourd'hui.

— Et lui n'y est pas… dit Olivier. Et vu les avances que tu m'as faites, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler.

— Je n'ai _pas_… Oh, et puis, je m'en fous, finit-elle par soupirer d'un haussement d'épaule.

Que Dubois colporte ce qu'il voulait. Son boulot était de s'assurer que le public aime à nouveau Roger. Ce qu'il avait la bêtise de croire ou d'imaginer (encouragé par un colocataire menteur et manipulateur) ne la regardait pas. Tant pis pour Davies, il n'avait qu'à être là. Pour une fois, elle lui apportait une excellente nouvelle. Et avec Ellis qui n'allait pas tarder (si les rumeurs étaient vraies) à lâcher une de ces bombes puantes dont il avait le secret, ils ne risquaient pas de se croiser avant un bon bout de temps.

— Je pensais que tu serais très occupée aujourd'hui, dit Olivier en la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Tu n'es pas censée passer ta journée au Ministère ?

On peinait à le croire, vu la une de la presse, mais le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Ellis était convoqué dans la matinée pour être confronté à Trebleton. En tant que conseillère et communicante, Pénélope aurait dû y aller. Elle l'aurait d'ailleurs fait, si Ellis ne l'avait pas détesté (avec la photo publiée par le_ Daily Wizard_, mieux valait éviter de donner au joueur de quoi risposter, même Livingstone en avait convenu, chargeant Ferris et Puck de la remplacer). A dire vrai, elle y serait allée si elle n'avait pas été certaine de recroiser Percy.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment la bienvenue, se défendit-elle. Ellis ne me pas me voir et…

— Tu as fait la connaissance de sa moitié, ricana Olivier avec un sourire mauvais.

Évidemment, Davies n'avait pas été capable de garder ça pour lui.

— Elle a été assez claire à ce sujet, concéda-t-elle.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que Percy fait avec une fille comme elle, souffla Dubois. Non mais tu l'as vu, sérieusement ?

— Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'a mis à la rue.

— Tu ne l'as vue que dix minutes. Moi je suis resté plusieurs jours chez elle. Et à moitié en manque.

Pénélope ne put retenir un sourire amusé. D'Audrey ou d'Olivier, elle ne savait qui plaindre en vérité. Son empathie se dirigea curieusement vers Percy, qui avait pris tant de soin à faire table rase du passé, avec le soutien et la bénédiction des siens, et se retrouvait maintenant pris en étau ses vieux amis et sa nouvelle vie.

— Elle a peur pour son mari, tenta-t-elle de tempérer.

— Pourquoi tu l'as laissé tomber ? demanda finalement Olivier.

L'ancienne Serdaigle tressaillit, surprise par l'audace de sa question. Et la méconnaissance visible que Dubois avait de la situation. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait laissé. Mais bien lui. Pour Audrey.

— Il m'a larguée, avoua-t-elle à regret. Soi disant, besoin d'un nouveau départ, de laisser son ancienne vie derrière lui pour tout recommencer. Une connerie du genre. Mais tu connais ça, pas vrai Olivier ?

Ce qui pour le coup, était de la pure méchanceté. Mais elle ne permettrait jamais qu'on puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Percy était un grand garçon qui avait toujours eu envie d'être aimé de sa famille. L'amour de Pénélope ne lui avait jamais suffi. Désormais, il avait celui des siens et d'une épouse attentionnée. Loin de s'offusquer de sa méchanceté, Olivier sembla s'en amuser.

— Tout à fait, reconnut-il avec un sourire. Mais tu aurais dû essayer.

— C'est un grand garçon, dit-elle en se levant, perdant patience. Il est parfaitement capable de faire seul ses choix.

— Pen', pitié !

Elle fut surprise par la familiarité et l'absence de calcul du sourire de Dubois. Pour la première fois sûrement depuis qu'il l'avait invitée à entrer, il faisait preuve de sincérité.

— Tu sais parfaitement que le cerveau, ce n'est pas lui.

— C'est du passé tout ça, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il a refait sa vie, et moi la mienne.

— En passant tout ton temps avec Roger ? s'étonna Dubois qui lui avait emboîté le pas.

— C'est ce qu'il te dit ? s'écria-t-elle choquée.

— Non, c'est ce qu'il clame au monde entier.

Elle s'apprêtait à protester avant de se raviser. Aussi intéressante que s'annonçait la joute, mieux valait s'arrêter là.

— Merci pour le thé, Olivier, dit-elle avec un sourire poli. Ça a vraiment été… intéressant. Tu diras à Roger que je suis passée ?

— Oh, je n'y manquerai pas, répondit son ancien camarade d'école avec un immense sourire.

A nouveau, elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais renonça. Il ferait de toute façon le contraire de ce qu'elle pourrait lui demander.

— Tu ne devrais pas être à ton entraînement, toi ? s'étonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge située dans l'entrée.

— Si, répondit-il simplement. Je devrais.

Et il n'y avait pas l'air décidé à y aller. Tout compte fait, elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit. Défi ou pas, elle refuserait de travailler avec lui.

**oOoOo**

— Tu es venu finalement ?

Roger jeta un regard froid à l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Rencontrer Flint, après tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, était bien la dernière chose dont il avait eu envie. Mais ce dernier savait toujours trouver les mots pour le pousser à venir. Cachant le matin même le courrier avant que son nouveau colocataire ne le voie, il avait prétexté un rendez-vous et s'était esquivé.

Pourquoi ? Par curiosité.

Comme bien souvent dans sa vie, Roger avait laissé son vice le guider. Que pouvait lui vouloir Flint aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi lui avoir donné rendez-vous sur les bords de la Tamise, en plein cœur du Londres moldu ?

Adossé à l'une des Sphinges, Flint observait d'un œil distrait les moldus affairés, sur le point d'aller travailler, bien souvent un attaché-case, un café fumant ou un téléphone à la main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna Roger les mains dans les poches.

Flint lui adressa un regard brillant.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler en toute amitié ?

— Tu m'as frappé en toute amitié les dernières fois.

Il haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire. C'était presque suspect. La méfiance de Roger redoubla.

— Comment va ce cher Toxico ?

— Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, répondit-il glacé.

— Je suppose qu'il va bien et qu'il a apprécié le dernier scoop du _Daily Wizard_, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Flint d'un air sournois.

— Le secret de Chaton est toujours en sûreté, se contenta de répondre Roger.

— Mais tu sais que ça ne va pas durer.

L'ancien Serdaigle posa les coudes sur le parapet. La Tamise était à marée basse. Il y avait comme une odeur de marée.

— C'était Deauclaire, pas vrai ?

Roger serra les dents. Pénélope n'avait pas voulu croire qu'on la reconnaîtrait. Si cet abruti de Flint l'avait fait, il en serait de même pour le monde sorcier dans son intégralité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Deauclaire ? s'étonna Flint intéressé.

— Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que ta petite personne qui comptait, ricana Davies.

— J'essaie de me montrer civilisé avec toi, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier. Tant pis.

Le joueur des Falcons quitta le socle de la statue, qu'un obus allemand avait un jour endommagé, et fit quelques pas avant de se placer devant Roger.

— Passe-lui un message de ma part.

— Je ne suis pas ton hibou. Pas plus que le sien, dit Roger en secouant la tête.

— Oui, mais tu le feras, je le sais. En échange de…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'avait pas à en dire plus. Roger s'était redressé. A l'affût.

— De quoi ? demanda-t-il en tentant d'avoir l'air dégagé.

— D'informations. Qui te seront révélées prochainement… très prochainement.

Davies fit un effort pour ne pas laisser son excitation l'emporter. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

— Rien à foutre. Je ne le ferai pas, affirma-t-il.

Son bel effort ne servit à rien. Flint l'ignora totalement.

— Dis-lui que ça ne marchera pas. Dis lui que je vais reprendre le jeu et qu'il ne pourra rien contre ça. Dis lui que c'est un plaisir que je ne lui laisserai pas. Quitte à ce que cela vienne de moi.

Roger l'observa un moment.

— Tu es au courant que ça ne veut rien dire.

— Pour toi, déclara Flint en se retournant.

Roger l'observa s'éloigner à pas lents.

— Va chier, Flint ! s'écria-t-il, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards choqués des passants.

Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, son sourire avait disparu.

— Quant à toi, méfie-toi. Tu ne seras pas toujours sous la protection de l'autre enfoiré. Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse du mal à ton nouveau petit chat…

Roger déglutit avec difficulté et le laissa s'éloigner sans rien ajouter. Il avait dit à Deauclaire que c'était une mauvaise idée.

**oOoOo**

— Il va bientôt arriver.

Audrey eut du mal à détacher son regard de la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure à présent. Et Percy n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Fleur. Sa belle-sœur lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit l'assiette pleine de petits gâteaux qu'elle avait passés l'après-midi à préparer. Loin d'être un cordon bleu, c'était un exploit dont la française se sentait très fière et qu'elle souhaitait faire partager à tout le monde. Audrey marmonna un remerciement et croqua dedans. Un brin farineux. Elle s'efforça malgré tout d'afficher un sourire enthousiaste (et en-mietté) pour ne pas la vexer.

— C'est un grand jour pour lui, soupira Ginny depuis le fauteuil d'à côté. Percy va sûrement en profiter. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, c'est terminé depuis longtemps et il a juste envie de nous faire attendre.

Audrey avait du mal à le croire. Avec un peu de retard, on fêtait ce soir là l'anniversaire de sa mère. Pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait manqué. Les hommes de la famille s'activaient dans le jardin où la table et les lanternes (sous la supervision d'Hermione) avaient été dressées. Les femmes étaient restées à l'intérieur, à surveiller les nouveau-nés. Molly, en parfaite hôtesse, avait chassé de sa cuisine tout le monde à grands coups de balai, ne tolérant que la présence de la petite Victoire (qui, à quatre ans seulement, montrait plus de capacités à la cuisine que sa propre mère). Désœuvrées, les belles-sœurs s'étaient regroupés dans le salon et attendaient les éternels retardataires : Harry et Percy, les deux gloires du Ministère.

— Il n'est pas le dernier, jugea bon de signaler Fleur pour la rassurer. Regarde, il manque aussi Harry.

— Merci Fleur, sourit hypocritement Ginny.

Loin de s'en offusquer, sa belle-sœur lui tendit l'assiette pour qu'elle prenne l'un de ses gâteaux.

— Je m'inquiète pour lui, marmonna Audrey une fois le sablé de Fleur enfin avalé. C'est juste que depuis le retour du Toxico, il est bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut.

— Tu as osé toucher au sacro-saint Olivier, ricana la benjamine des Weasley. Grossière erreur ! Et si tu veux un conseil, évite de le faire devant elle aussi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Angelina qui trainait devant elle ses presque six mois de grossesse.

— Je t'ai entendue, Weasley, grogna la jeune femme les sourcils froncés avant de se laisser tomber lourdement dans le canapé.

Ginny laissa échapper un éclat de rire et articula silencieusement en se tournant à nouveau vers Audrey.

— Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, se lamenta Audrey alors que Fleur tentait de rendre le sourire à la future maman en lui tendant l'une de ses pâtisseries. Je n'aime pas les gens qu'il est amené à voir pour son travail.

— Bill est encore en train de coopérer avec les Gobelins, expliqua la française comme si cela suffisait à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

— Mais Bill n'est pas sorti avec un Gobelin, non ?

Voyant les regards ahuris de ses belles-sœurs, Audrey s'expliqua.

— Il a revu Pénélope, avoua-t-elle en baissant la voix et en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de la cuisine où Molly s'affairait en chantonnant.

A ce simple nom, les jeunes femmes étouffèrent un juron.

— Quel crétin ! lâcha sa sœur Ginny.

— Mais pourquoi ? grimaça Fleur pour qui l'idée semblait totalement saugrenue.

Audrey jeta un regard au reste de la famille dans le jardin par la fenêtre, cherchant le courage de continuer. C'était leur histoire, à elle et Percy. Lui n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'elle leur en ait parlé. Mais puisqu'elle avait épousé un clan, autant jouer la carte familiale jusqu'au bout.

— Elle travaille pour les Wanderers, un truc autour de Davies, de ce que j'ai compris.

— _Roger Davies_ ? ricana Angelina. Alors là, ça ne m'étonne pas !

Le sourire entendu de la future maman la prit un peu au dépourvu.

— Roger a toujours eu un faible pour Deauclaire, confia cette dernière.

— Roger a toujours eu un faible pour toutes les filles, rectifia Ginny. Même Fleur est sortie avec lui.

— Hé ! Personnellement, je ne m'en souviens pas, protesta Fleur vexée (et persuadée que cet argument suffirait).

Audrey observa avec envie Angelina et Ginny se charger de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Son côté moldu avait une fraîcheur que tous lui enviait. Mais il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait manquées. Elle avait souvent du mal à suivre les discussions de famille, dès qu'elles avaient trait au monde sorcier. Ou au passé.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit quand il t'en a parlé ? finit par demander Fleur pour changer de sujet.

— Il ne m'en a pas parlé, soupira Audrey.

Ses belles-sœurs lui adressèrent un regard compatissant.

— Si vous voulez rire un jour, déclara Ginny, parlez donc à Ron de Lavande Brown !

Audrey esquissa un sourire maigre.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Fleur avec douceur. Percy t'aime. Il n'a que faire de cette Pénélope.

— C'était son grand amour.

— Celui d'une époque révolue, répliqua Ginny. C'était un amour de jeunesse dont il a choisi de se séparer. Pour _toi_. Ce n'est pas un battement de cils qui te l'enlèvera.

Audrey entendait bien ce qu'on lui disait. Mais elle gardait en tête la manière dont Percy avait souri à son ex-petite amie, la culpabilité qu'elle avait lu sur le visage de son quand elle les avait surpris. Comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'il venait faire quelque chose d'interdit. C'était ça qui avait fini de l'achever. Après tout ce temps, elle n'était pas parvenue à sortir de son esprit les paroles que sa rivale avait prononcées. Cette fille avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Elle connaissait parfaitement Percy. Surtout ses mauvais côtés. C'était ça qui la dévorait désormais.

— Je pensais que Deauclaire était quand même plus classe que ça, finit par soupirer Angelina en hissant ses jambes endolories sur la table basse.

— Elle fréquente Roger Davies depuis trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis, plaisanta Ginny. Ne t'inquiète pas Audrey. Jamais plus elle ne mettra les pieds ici. Maman ne le supporterait pas.

Elle n'avait eu que des échos des brèves relations entre Pénélope et la famille Weasley mais elle savait que les choses s'étaient particulièrement mal passées. Son regard passa sur chacune de ses belles-sœurs, heureuses en mariage et rayonnantes, et se demanda qui pouvait être assez folle pour refuser d'appartenir à une famille comme celle-là.

Angelina sursauta et posa la main sur son ventre.

— Le Cognard approuve, j'ai l'impression, dit-elle avec une grimace.

Audrey observa son ventre arrondi avec envie. Sentant sur elle le regard de Ginny, elle se détourna rapidement

— Ça t'arrivera aussi, lui assura-t-elle.

— J'en viens à douter.

— A ta place, je ne me ferai pas de soucis, plaisanta Fleur. Les Weasley sont d'une étonnante fertilité…

— Et méfie-toi, ajouta Ginny. Une fois qu'Angelina aura accouché, ce sera ton tour. Maman ne te laissera plus en paix. Vous êtes les….

L'ancienne professionnelle de Quidditch s'interrompit avant de dire une bêtise. Ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Audrey et Percy n'étaient pas les derniers (Molly avait étrangement décidé de laisser Hermione en paix à ce sujet). On l'oubliait un peu vite mais il restait également Charlie.

Comme à chaque fois, le malaise était là lorsqu'on parlait du drame qui était arrivé à leur expatrié. Les années n'avaient rien arrangé à l'affaire, Charlie s'était fait encore plus secret sur sa vie privée. Et son retour au pays avait soulevé de nombreuses questions au sein de la fratrie, toutes balayées par la joie de Molly de retrouver l'un de ses petits.

— Il serait temps qu'il refasse sa vie, soupira Fleur tristement. Elle a bien dû le faire.

— J'en rêve parfois, juste pour que ma mère arrête de me demander si je connais sa nouvelle petite amie.

Dans son berceau non loin, James se mit alors pleurer. Ginny s'apprêtait à se lever mais fut prise de court par un cri de sa mère.

— GINNY !

— Oui maman, s'écria cette dernière. J'y vais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher le bébé dans son lit. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit venir un biberon.

— Tu veux ? proposa-t-elle à sa belle-sœur avec un sourire.

Audrey prit précautionneusement le nourrisson dans ses bras et avança la tétine vers sa bouche. Il se mit à téter goulument. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter.

Un bébé pourrait tout changer ! Elle le savait.

— Hé, je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire pleurer, chuchota la rouquine, alarmée.

Audrey ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du petit James, malgré sa vision désormais floue.

Des cris et des rires moqueurs leur parvinrent du jardin. Un des retardataires venait sans doute d'enfin arriver. Ginny se redressa, aussitôt imitée par une autre de ses belles-sœurs.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Fleur ! Laisse ses gâteaux, s'il te plaît !

**oOoOo**

— Ça y est !

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Walter Ellis quitta la salle de réunion du sixième étage où s'était passée l'entrevue. Où s'était mal passée l'entrevue. Il savait depuis le début qu'il avait perdu. Trebleton sortirait de toute cette affaire sans aucun soupçon ni problème. C'était ainsi que le monde d'aujourd'hui était fait.

On lui avait rapidement proposé de prendre une sortie annexe pour éviter la meute de journalistes et de curieux qui attendait dans l'atrium les résultats de cette rencontre. Il n'avait pas hésité et avait tranplané.

Par l'espace sous la porte, il vit que le bureau de Livingstone était éclairé. Il aurait pu s'étonner de voir qu'elle était encore au travail à une heure aussi tardive, alors que le centre d'entraînement et l'Alambic avaient été désertés, avant de réaliser qu'aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle avait eu une raison de s'attarder. Il était donc entré sans hésiter et avait eu la confirmation qu'elle l'attendait.

— Ça y est, répéta-t-il. C'est fait.

Elle lui adressa un bref coup d'œil par-dessus le parchemin qu'elle lisait.

— Tu es satisfait, j'imagine ? demanda la présidente des Wigtown Wanderers d'une voix détachée.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Je ne serai plus entendu par le Ministère, expliqua-t-il. Et aujourd'hui, ma période de convalescence vient de se terminer. Après presque quatre mois. Vous ne pourrez plus expliquer à la presse que je suis blessé. Je suis officiellement remis.

Elle posa les parchemins et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

— Et ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

— Je peux rejouer.

D'abord surprise, elle se mit à rire.

— Bien entendu, se moqua-t-elle. Maintenant que tu es remis, je vais me faire un plaisir de te réintégrer.

— Vous n'avez pas de raison de me tenir à l'écart, répliqua Ellis sèchement. Vous avez besoin d'un joueur comme moi.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté les terrains, le nombre de points engrangés à chaque match avait considérablement baissé. Pour s'assurer l'Europe, Livingstone avait tout intérêt à ce que cela change lors des deux dernières journées du Championnat.

— J'ai besoin de joueurs qui prennent les intérêts de mon club à cœur, rectifia-t-elle avec froideur. J'ai besoin de joueurs en qui je puisse avoir une totale confiance. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu as été entendu par le Ministère, la belle affaire ! Depuis le début, le problème n'est pas là.

Ellis sentit le sang battre à ses oreilles et déglutit avec difficulté. C'était la dernière chance qu'il avait. Maintenant, tout était terminé.

— Tu ne rejoueras pas. Pas dans mon équipe.

— Dans ce cas, laissez-moi partir…

Livingstone esquissa un sourire froid.

— Bien entendu. Quand je l'aurai décidé, où je l'aurai décidé et au prix où je le déciderai.

Le sol tangua un instant sous les pieds du Poursuiveur. Son arrêt de mort venait d'être signé. La rage finit par le gagner. Il n'allait pas lui laisser détruire sa carrière comme ça. Il avait trop sacrifié pour en arriver là.

— Vous me le paierez ! cracha-t-il en quittant le bureau.

— Tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrivera !

Ellis quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Sans tenir compte de la moindre bienséance, il transplana immédiatement.

Trebleton, Davies, Livingstone. Ces trois-là le lui paieraient. Il n'avait plus d'espoir désormais. Il avait cru à un élan de pragmatisme auréolé de clémence. Il n'en était rien en vérité, il le savait.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il se précipita vers la cage de son hibou et prit un morceau de parchemin.

Sans lumière et la main tremblante, il parvint tout juste à écrire quelques mots et à signer.

— Au _Balai Magazine_, dit-il au hibou.

L'article sortirait avec un peu de chance dès le lendemain. Et il ne serait que le premier d'une longue série.

**oOoOo**

— Mary, viens ici !

Becca observa sa fille traverser le jardin en courant, les genoux et la robe tachés d'herbes et de boue.

— Quoi ? lui demanda la petite fille.

— Nous devons rentrer, expliqua la mère en lui tendant la main.

— Mais pourquoi ? gémit l'enfant en tapant du pied alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le perron de la maison. Il ne fait pas encore nuit…

La règle était simple. On ne sortait plus de la maison une fois la nuit tombée. En lisière de forêt, on ne savait jamais sur quel animal on pouvait tomber.

— Tu sais bien qu'en Angleterre, il fait nuit depuis longtemps déjà. Il y a quelqu'un qui va m'appeler. Je dois être à la maison.

— C'est Grand-mère ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Becca eut de la peine de devoir répondre par la négative. Mary se languissait de voir ses grands-parents, même si ce n'était que par cheminée interposée.

— Non, tu sais bien que Grand-mère a appelé avant-hier, soupira-t-elle doucement.

— Alors, Grand-mère Helen ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Elles étaient parvenues à la porte d'entrée.

— Non, Mary. C'est pour le travail. Je suis désolée.

Boudeuse, la petite fille entra dans la maison, les bras croisés.

— Va te laver les mains, lui dit sa mère en fermant derrière elle. Et viens te rafraîchir.

La chaleur dans cette partie du Brésil était étouffante. Pire encore était l'humidité. Même après quatre années, il était toujours difficile de s'y habituer.

Mary revint dans la cuisine de meilleure humeur, sans doute rassurée par la perspective d'un bon goûter.

— Je pourrais inviter Paloma à venir jouer ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Becca répondit d'un sourire à sa fille, avant d'ajouter un « on verra ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lancer dans des négociations puisque des flammes bleues, signe d'une communication à très longue distance, venaient de se mettre à crépiter dans la cheminée.

— Je te laisse ma puce, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Finis ton goûter en attendant.

Elle rejoignit le salon et se plaça face au foyer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un ultime regard derrière elle pour s'assurer que Mary était bien occupée et ne risquait pas d'entendre, puis décrocha.

Le visage d'une femme apparut au milieu des flammes, femme qu'elle devina, au dégradé de bleu que les flammes faisaient, blonde et à la chevelure bouclée. Un visage qui n'était pas méconnu pour quiconque avait fréquenté le monde sorcier anglais.

— Mrs Dubois ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

— Personne ne m'appelle plus comme ça, répondit Becca froidement. J'ai divorcé il y a quatre ans de cela.

— Bien sûr, excusez-moi, répondit la femme sans sembler le penser. Rita Skeeter, je travaille pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

— Je sais, soupira-t-elle doucement.

— Merci d'avoir accepté de me parler. J'imagine que vous devez être très sollicitée dernièrement.

Becca secoua la tête lentement. Elle avait quitté l'Angleterre quatre ans auparavant, un bébé sous le bras, pour fuir la presse et son époux qui les avait toutes deux trahies. Parce que les journalistes refusaient de la laisser et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu cela pour Mary. Elle avait refusé que sa fille grandisse en ayant à subir les erreurs que son père avait commises. Le Brésil était suffisamment éloigné pour qu'elles puissent, ensemble, tout recommencer. Durant quatre années, elles avaient vécu en paix, gardant un contact simple avec les grands-parents et se tenant éloignés de toutes nouvelles du monde anglais.

Quelques mois auparavant, le cauchemar avait recommencé. Le courrier, les coups de cheminette. Elle avait dû demander au Ministère de la Magie brésilien de bien vouloir l'aider. Elle avait presque réussi à faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour Mary, elle y était obligée.

— Malheureusement, avoua-t-elle à regret.

— Je voulais vous remercier pour la confiance que vous me faites, reprit Skeeter, un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres. Et que vous faites par la même occasion à la _Gazette_. Nous comprenons bien la position délicate dans laquelle vous vous trouvez et…

— Je désire simplement avoir la paix. Que mes parents puissent aussi avoir la paix. J'ai déjà dû partir à l'autre bout du monde. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec…

Elle n'eut pas la force de dire son nom. Il avait tout gâché. C'était sa faute, tout ce qui était arrivé. C'était lui qui les avaient conduites à l'exil. Par son égoïsme, il avait tout gâché.

— Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Olivier, finit-elle par déclarer.

— Bien entendu, reprit Skeeter. Je préfère vous mettre à l'aise, nous ne souhaitons pas faire dans le misérabilisme ou le retentissant. Cela ne vous prendra pas longtemps. Nous voulons simplement savoir ce que vous en pensez.

— Ce que je pense de quoi ?

— Du retour de votre ex-mari.

Ce qu'elle pensait du retour d'Olivier ? Ce qu'elle pensait du grand retour de l'homme qui les avait abandonnées ? Qui n'avait même pas été présent à la naissance de Mary ? Qui avait vidé leurs comptes, les avait forcés à vendre l'appartement pour éponger les dettes contractées ? Qui les avait faites se retrouver à la rue alors que Mary n'avait que quelques mois seulement ?

Elle ne pensait pas du bien d'Olivier. Encore moins de son grand retour. Quand ses parents le lui avaient annoncé, c'était la déception qui l'avait emportée. Elle avait passé tant de temps à le haïr que le voir ressurgir n'avait fait que raviver colère et rancœur.

Elle avait choisi de l'ignorer et était déterminée à ne plus le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Et ne jamais le laisser approcher de Mary.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu grand chose à faire grand-chose pour cela.

Huit semaines après son grand retour, il ne s'était toujours pas manifesté.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à prendre des nouvelles de sa fille. Il n'avait pas contacté ses parents ou ses beaux-parents pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Mary n'avait jamais existé pour Olivier.

Alors Becca ne pensait pas de bonnes choses au sujet de son ex-mari.

— C'est pour moi sans intérêt.

Skeeter parut un instant surprise.

— Il a déclaré vouloir changer, a entrepris de nombreuses démarches pour ça. Pensez-vous qu'il y parviendra ?

— Non, dit-elle simplement.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il changera ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

A vrai dire, elle ne le souhaitait même pas. Becca ne jugea pas utile de répondre.

— Que pense votre fille au sujet de son père ? reprit Skeeter, que tout ça semblait passionner. L'a-t-elle revu depuis son retour ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous intéresser.

— Le sorcier moyen a besoin de comprendre, le sorcier moyen se met à votre place dans ce genre de situations.

Becca secoua la tête avec lenteur. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Cette interview était une mauvaise idée. Sa mère l'avait convaincue d'accepter. Convaincue d'au moins parler avec Skeeter. Sa mère qui était outrée par les compliments faits à son ex-gendre, aux félicitations qu'on lui adressait. On oubliait un peu trop rapidement, à son goût, les vies qu'il avait brisées.

— Je suis désolée, finit-elle par soupirer. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider tout compte fait.

— Il ne vous a toujours pas contacté, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Skeeter une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

Becca sentit la colère la gagner. Elle coupa net la communication d'un coup de baguette et resta un long moment à observer l'endroit où quelques secondes auparavant se trouvait le visage de la pire commère du Royaume-Uni.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Mary dans la cuisine, toujours en train d'engloutir son goûter. Elle vint déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sa fille surprise.

— Rien, la rassura-t-elle d'un sourire.

Elle prit un verre d'eau et s'assit avec elle à la table de la cuisine. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite sa fille de presque cinq ans lui raconter les jeux qui avaient animé sa journée.

Elle ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête les derniers mots que Skeeter avait prononcés.

Et la réponse qu'elle y avait apportée.

Un silence éloquent.

Olivier n'avait toujours pas cherché à savoir où sa fille se trouvait.

Quel genre d'homme pouvait faire ça ?

**oOoOo**

— Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Roger détacha son regard de l'article pour le tourner vers Olivier.

— Si, si, mentit-il mollement.

Le peu de conviction qu'il y mit éveilla la méfiance de son ami.

— Pitié, hier encore, tu voulais qu'elle brûle vive sur la place publique, signala Dubois les sourcils froncés. Je pensais qu'une humiliation réchaufferait ton petit cœur brisé.

Roger secoua la tête sans grande conviction. La déconvenue d'Inger, surtout sur le qualificatif de fiancé dont elle avait clairement tendance à abuser (au moins maintenant, tout le monde le voyait), l'avait intérieurement fait jubiler quelques bonnes et savoureuses secondes. Sa joie avait été ensuite un peu douchée quand Dubois avait raconté les détails de sa matinée.

Ce dernier, qui l'observait, posa la plume qu'il tenait à la main et secoua la tête, consterné.

— Me dis pas que tu tires la gueule à cause de Deauclaire !

— Pas du tout ! se défendit l'ancien Serdaigle en redressant le menton.

C'était totalement ça en vérité. Il était allé rejoindre Flint pour rien (parce que c'était bien « rien », ce qui s'était passé) et avait raté la visite de son ancienne préfète. Deauclaire chez lui, venant de son plein gré alors qu'elle n'y était même pas obligée. C'était quand même quelque chose qui se fêtait.

A la place de ça, elle avait vu Olivier. Et qui savait ce qui s'était passé ?

— Je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait mais tu ferais mieux de te calmer mon vieux, soupira Dubois en griffonnant sur son parchemin.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle ne s'intéressera pas à toi, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Roger aurait pu protester de bien des façons, à commencer par dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec Deauclaire. Ce qui n'était plus tout à fait vrai. L'abstinence commençait vraiment à lui peser. Et, consciente ou pas, Pénélope commençait à jouer.

— Et comment tu sais ça toi ? répliqua le Poursuiveur, vexé. Elle t'en a parlé peut-être ?

— Exactement ! Figure-toi que c'est moi qu'elle veut en vérité…

Roger éclata de rire. Un rire qu'il espérait moqueur et froid mais qui mourut rapidement sous le regard, pour le coup, glacé, d'Olivier.

— Elle me l'a dit, déclara Dubois avec le plus grand sérieux. Elle me trouve _sexy_.

Roger observa la carrure malingre de son colocataire. Il avait certes repris un peu de poids (et perdu son allure de squelette) mais avait toujours mauvaise mine. Et il ne parlait même pas de son irritante personnalité. Difficile d'imaginer ce qui pouvait faire envie chez lui…

— Sérieusement ? demanda Roger ahuri.

— Comme je te dis, répondit tout simplement Olivier. _Sexy_.

Roger se laissa tomber sur une chaise, vexé.

— Et tu vas…

— Tu ne penses pas que j'ai autre chose à foutre ? le coupa Olivier. Bien sûr, si elle revient à la charge, pourquoi pas ? Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Roger serra les mâchoires. A tous les coups, le drogué mentait.

— Ça a pas dû lui faire plaisir quand elle a vu que tu étais parti pour un rendez-vous galant ce matin, si tu veux mon avis, reprit Dubois avec légèreté. Mon charme irrésistible n'est pas le seul à blâmer…

— Tu lui as dit que j'étais allé voir une fille ? s'indigna Roger.

— Elle l'a compris toute seule. Pourquoi ? demanda Olivier innocemment. Ce n'était pas le cas ?

Non, évidemment, non. Mais Roger ne se risquerait jamais à avouer que c'était Flint qu'il était allé rencontrer. Au regard que l'ancien Gryffondor lui lança, il comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe de tout ça.

— Elle a dit qu'elle aurait adoré travailler avec moi, reprit Olivier que toute cette conversation semblait follement amuser. Tu vois, j'ai de vrais problèmes, moi.

Roger fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête.

— De vrais gros problèmes. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'elle aime. Les gr...

— Arrête ! siffla Davies agacé. J'ai compris. Elle ne jure plus que par toi.

Au sourire satisfait de Dubois, il comprit qu'il venait de lui donner de quoi l'embêter pour les siècles à venir. Peu importait. Il irait parler à Deauclaire dès le lendemain pour rétablir la vérité. Et lui interdire de venir encore chez lui sans l'avertir. Il s'assurerait qu'elle ne se retrouverait plus seule face à Olivier. Pour son bien-être mental, ces deux sphères de sa vie devaient être maintenues éloignées.

— Tu fais quoi ? demanda l'ancien Serdaigle pour changer de sujet.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le parchemin sur lequel Dubois griffonnait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

— Ça ? fit-il étonné. C'est la liste des personnes à qui j'ai fait du tort.

— Tu vas avoir besoin de plus de papier...

Dubois fut loin d'apprécier la plaisanterie.

— C'est justement pour ça que Gus m'a conseillé de la commencer.

— Quoi ? C'est pour les SA ? Il t'a autorisé à passer à l'étape huit ? s'écria Roger choqué.

— Évidemment, répondit Olivier avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

Non. Lui, on ne l'avait pas autorisé à commencer sa liste. Il n'était guère pressé de le faire à dire vrai. Commencer la liste impliquait de venir s'excuser par la suite, lorsque c'est possible, auprès des personnes offensées. Et les premiers concernés étaient Ellis et Inger. Il allait adorer…

Mais ça, c'était avant de découvrir qu'Olivier en était déjà là.

— Et il y a qui sur ta liste ? demanda Roger avec curiosité.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Dubois les yeux plissés.

La frustration le fit grimacer.

— J'y suis ? demanda-t-il simplement. Parce que ce serait quand même la moindre des choses…

— Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu es _évidemment_ la première personne à qui j'ai pensé, répliqua Oliver. J'ai écrit ton nom en gros, en rose et entouré de petits cœurs. Mais bien sûr que non, tu n'y es pas !

— Je mériterai d'y être ! Tu m'as offensé. De multiples fois.

Olivier le considéra un instant avant de se mettre à sourire.

— Si je couche avec Deauclaire, promis, je t'y mettrai !

Ce drogué avait le don de l'agacer.

— Et Flint ? répliqua Davies énervé. Il y est ?

Dubois posa sa plume avec lenteur et le dévisagea longuement. Roger soutint son regard sans ciller.

— Je sais où tu étais ce matin, répondit Olivier.

— Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, répliqua Davies en tentant de cacher sa surprise.

— Tu aimerais savoir, pas vrai ? dit Dubois d'une voix grave et grondante. Tu le sauras Roger, ne t'en fais pas. Un jour, tu sauras toute la vérité.

Mal à l'aise par l'air qu'il avait prit (Olivier pouvait être carrément flippant dans ces moments-là), Davies contre-attaqua, pour prouver qu'il ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement appâter.

— Il va revenir, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Tu ne l'auras plus comme ça. Il va revenir et rejouera.

Dubois accueillit la réponse sans émotion.

— Il a plutôt intérêt, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Roger se maudit d'avoir joué les pensines. Il n'était pas plus avancé et n'avait pas eu la réaction escomptée. Venant de Flint, il avait pensé que ces quelques mots mettraient l'ancien Gryffondor en rage, qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Pour le coup, c'était totalement raté.

— Je mérite d'être sur ta liste, marmonna Roger boudeur en laissant à nouveau tomber dans un fauteuil.

Olivier leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire, cette fois-ci sincèrement amusé.

— Ok, je t'y mets.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Quatre mois"

Note: Sphinges, c'est moche, mais ça se dit! Je vous recommande d'ailleurs chaudement la lecture de la trilogie de Charlie Fletcher, "_Stoneheart_".


	26. Quatre mois

**CHATON  
><strong>

Merlin, qu'il aura été long à reprendre celui-là! Comme promis, nous venons de faire un bond dans le temps d'environs quatre mois. Mais vous vous rendrez vite compte que les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé... Pourquoi ce saut dans le temps ? Parce qu'autrement, il m'aurait certainement fallu environs 140 chapitres pour venir au bout de cette histoire et que, connaissant les personnages, ils m'auraient emmenée à l'opposé de ce que j'avais prévu. Léger gain de temps comme ça! Plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin !  
>Merci, merci, mille fois merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot au chapitre précédent. J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes.<br>J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vais de ce pas soigner les grands moments du suivant...  
>J'ai lutté contre les fautes et coquilles. Si certaines m'ont échappée, vraiment désolée.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Ferris - son bras droit<br>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Tom - fils de Quinn Riley<br>Angus Owen - recruteur des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Charlotte "Sunshine" Pound - Attrapeuse des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Gavin Glover - Poursuiveur des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Darwin - journaliste au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Moïra Sander - stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Warren Whitby - rédacteur en chef de la <em>Gazette du Sorcier<em>  
>Becca, Mary - ex-femme et fille d'Olivier Dubois<br>Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies  
>Augustus Blum - chanteur à succès, "fiancé" d'Inger Svenson<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quatre mois<strong>

**oOoOo**

**L'INCROYABLE PARI  
><strong>(_Quidditch Magazine_, édition du 13 novembre 2004)

_Ceux qui ont parié sur ce quasi-miracle peuvent aujourd'hui se frotter les mains. Personne n'y a cru et pourtant, l'inimaginable est sur le point de se produire._

_Olivier Dubois, autrefois surnommé le Toxico, est sur le point de rejouer._

_Quatre mois lui ont été nécessaires pour retrouver un semblant de forme et d'endurance, et les mauvaises langues ne manqueront pas de dire que sa sélection est dûe à un mauvais coup du sort qui fait que, lors de la dernière rencontre qui a opposé les Catapults aux Harpies, Casper Hopkins, le gardien remplaçant qui avait succédé à Wang, a été blessé et déclaré indisponible pour la rencontre d'aujourd'hui._

_Les Catapults n'ont donc pas d'autres choix que d'aligner Olivier Dubois._

_Les bookmakers et amateurs de paris s'affolent depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle. Comme s'ils souhaitaient rattraper une opportunité manquée._

_On attend beaucoup de ce match, on attend beaucoup de ce joueur. Même si ses coéquipiers ont plutôt souhaité relativiser. En conférence de presse, Charlotte Pound a simplement rappelé à tous ce qu'on attendait du joueur. « On ne lui demandera pas la lune. Simplement de stopper des Souaffles. Il se mettra seul une pression suffisante, je crois que le mieux à faire est encore de le laisser en paix »._

_C'est certain, avec les yeux de tous les amateurs de Quidditch du monde sorcier rivés sur lui, Olivier Dubois a intérêt à avoir les épaules pour le supporter._

_Le match test a lieu aujourd'hui et nul doute que les irlandais de Ballycastle seront sans pitié._

**oOoOo**

Pénélope se gifla mentalement.

Elle ne pouvait pas trouver Olivier Dubois sexy. Pas deux fois dans le même millénaire.

Elle détacha son regard de l'écran où le caméraman prenait un plaisir évident à ne louper aucune seconde de la préparation du Gardien à la sortie des vestiaires.

La faute à cette attitude qu'il avait déjà eue par le passé. Le côté mauvais garçon faisait toujours son petit effet. Aucune jeune femme ne pouvait y échapper. D'autant plus sur celles qui étaient célibataires de longues durées.

Tentant de retrouver ses esprits, elle se concentra sur Livingstone et Ferris qui, eux aussi, paraissaient (pour des raisons bien différentes) subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

— Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, soupira Livingstone en se tournant vers ses interlocuteurs. MacGrigor a perdu la tête, c'est officiel.

— Ne nous plaignons pas, répondit Pénélope. Grâce à lui, les journalistes auront de quoi s'occuper.

Livingstone haussa les sourcils et Ferris eut un petit sourire en coin.

— Il faut dire, reprit ce dernier, que dernièrement, ils avaient presque réussi à épuiser le sujet.

Quand l'article était sorti, jamais Pénélope n'aurait cru que cela prendrait. A croire qu'elle avait sous-estimé la bêtise de la nation entière. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait vraiment un instant croire qu'elle était Chaton…

Tout le monde l'avait cru en vérité. Ses parents les premiers. On l'avait harcelée, on l'avait suivie, on lui avait demandé des interviews. Certains journalistes avaient même fait des planques sous ses fenêtres.

Tout ça, parce qu'on l'avait photographiée, sortant de chez Davies un matin, la seule fois où elle y était allée. Une stupide erreur qu'elle avait bien dû assumer.

Cela avait prit une telle ampleur que son patron avait un instant envisagé de la rappeler. Pour quelqu'un censé œuvrer dans l'ombre, c'était comble. Durant quelques semaines, la question s'était posée. Pénélope avait choisi de ne pas faire part de tout ça à Roger. Tout cette histoire l'avait rendu un peu à cran. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il suive sa première intuition : à savoir aller régler ses comptes au _Daily Wizard_ de ses poings.

C'était bizarrement Livingstone qui avait insisté pour la garder. La jeune femme s'était demandée un instant ce que cela pouvait signifier. Peut-être que sous ses dehors froids, la présidente en était venue à l'apprécier. Puis Pénélope s'était résignée. L'affectif n'avait sûrement rien à voir là-dedans. Elle faisait du bon boulot changer de consultante serait une perte de temps.

D'autant plus qu'Ellis leur avait déclaré la guerre et que là, aussi, la machine s'était emballée.

Malgré ses déclarations chocs (et là aussi, il avait fallu redoubler d'astuces pour éviter que Davies ne règle ça aux poings), Chaton tenait toujours le haut du pavé. Quoi qu'on dise, c'était à elle (Pénélope ou la vraie) que les gens s'intéressaient.

Durant ces longs mois, ils avaient bien évidemment démenti. Roger le premier, désireux de rétablir la vérité. Le résultat avait été à l'opposé. Sa véhémence avait porté préjudice à la crédibilité. Au bout de quelques jours, les médias traditionnels, qui s'intéressaient à l'affaire plus pour s'assurer de ne rater le coche une fois encore, étaient passés à autre chose. Seul le _Daily Wizard_ s'entêtait. La rupture d'Inger avec son compagnon, Augustus Blum, avait pendant quelques temps fait les gros titres mais ils étaient vite revenus à leur sujet de prédilection. Chaton.

Quatre mois avaient été nécessaires pour que l'agitation provoquée par cette photo ne finisse par retomber. Le grand retour de Dubois y mettrait un terme en beauté.

— J'aurais personnellement préféré qu'ils continuent, soupira Libby. C'est autant de temps de parole qu'Ellis peut se réapproprier.

Le véritable thème de la réunion était enfin abordé. Depuis quatre mois, Ellis faisait tout pour les décrédibiliser. Roger avait tenu plus ou moins bon mais se maîtriser devenait pour lui chaque jour un peu plus compliqué.

— Il est au pied du mur, répondit Ferris. Tout le monde sait qu'il fait ça dans un but bien précis : sauver ses fesses et son contrat. Pas par amour du Bien, de la Justice ou de la Vérité. Personne n'y croira.

— Il suffit qu'une personne y croie pour qu'il gagne, répliqua Pénélope avec gravité avant de se tourner vers Livingstone. Nous devons envisager d'agir désormais !

Au début de sa mission, Pénélope n'aurait jamais osé parler aussi franchement à la présidente et aurait plutôt choisi des chemins détournés. Désormais, c'était une assurance, un peu forcée, qu'elle avait besoin de mettre en œuvre pour qu'on veuille bien l'écouter.

— Il serait peut-être temps de le vendre, suggéra-t-elle avec prudence.

Dans un silence presque tendu, ils attendirent sans rien dire la réaction de la présidente. Cette dernière, dans ses pensées, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, semblait mesurer ce que cette possibilité impliquait. La vindicte qu'elle avait lancée contre Walter Ellis était devenue légendaire. Elle préférait sacrifier le salaire qui lui était chaque mois versé, le plus important de tous son effectif et lui faisait garder le banc. Pénélope savait, comme tout le monde, que si elle le pouvait, cette situation durerait jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

— Il pourra bientôt rompre son contrat pour cause sportive, ajouta Ferris après un instant.

Le bras droit de la présidente ne cilla pas face à son regard meurtrier.

— Nous verrons ça, répondit-elle les lèvres pincées.

Ce n'était pas suffisant mais c'était déjà un premier pas. On pourrait toujours évoquer cette possibilité auprès d'Ellis pour le calmer. Sans le mentionner toutefois à Livingstone, sous peine d'être immédiatement exécutée (on n'apportait pas l'espoir ainsi à l'ennemi). Même s'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que ce transfert serait sûrement le plus mauvais du millénaire.

Pénélope s'efforça de voir le positif dans cette affaire: il n'y a pas si longtemps, on aurait été métamorphosé en Veracrasse pour proposer une telle idée.

— Il y a également une autre solution, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

L'hésitation de la jeune femme attisa la curiosité de ses interlocuteurs.

— Le meilleur moyen de ne pas laisser le champ libre à Ellis est de l'occuper.

— Vous y avez pris goût, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Ferris.

Cela eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à la présidente. Bonne humeur qui pourrait être en sa faveur. Pénélope décida donc de ne pas relever.

— Pas Chaton, précisa-t-elle. _Roger_. Nous avons gardé cette possibilité sous le coude durant un moment.

Un claquement de langue suffit à Livingstone pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

— Ca ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée.

— Il est temps de reprendre le contrôle de tout ça, expliqua Pénélope. Temps de faire un coup.

— Vous avez sous les yeux le résultat de ceux qui s'y sont risqués dernièrement, lui fit remarquer la présidente, tapant du doigt sur les déclarations calomnieuses d'Ellis à la une de la presse. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

— Je pense sincèrement que nous devrions l'envisager. Ce Darwin est prêt à tout pour l'interview. Fixons une date… mettons, un mois ! D'ici là, nous aurons pu régler nos autres problèmes. Et lui aura tout intérêt à contrôler son journal s'il souhaite que le rendez-vous ne soit pas annulé. Soyons clairs avec lui. Préparons le transfert d'Ellis, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'à ces mots Livingstone s'était renfrognée. Donnons-lui un os à ronger, pour l'occuper. Lançons la rumeur. Et laissons Roger régler ses comptes avec Inger.

— Il faudra le surveiller.

— Si on lui donne l'autorisation, il prendra tout le temps de mûrir sa vengeance, précisa l'ancienne Serdaigle avec un sourire amusé.

En tous cas, elle y veillerait. Roger serait parfaitement préparé. Livingstone s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion.

— D'accord pour l'interview de Roger, grogna-t-elle. Mais vous ne me le quittez pas des yeux ! En essayant, dans la mesure du possible, de ne pas raviver ce truc de Chaton.

Évidemment. L'inquiétude de la présidente était légitime. Mais faire promettre à Pénélope de rester dans l'enceinte du club pour voir Roger, pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets (de la presse, s'était empressé de préciser Ferris) avait un côté légèrement vexant.

— Pour le reste, on en reparlera, soupira Livingstone en se levant, mettant fin de cette manière à la discussion. Je dois me rendre à Tutshill. Je n'ai pas envie de rater le coup d'envoi. Vous vous joignez à nous ? ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Pénélope.

L'ancienne Serdaigle fut touchée par l'invitation mais n'avait pas l'intention de l'accepter. Elle n'était pas plus fan de Quidditch que ça et elle avait déjà pu avoir un aperçu de ce que valait la compagnie de Livingstone en temps de match. Volontairement, personne ne s'infligerait ça. Elle déclina donc la proposition.

— J'aime les plans en trois points, lui glissa Ferris en se levant à son tour.

Ellis, le _Daily Wizard_, Inger. Exactement. Une trinité. Cela ne pouvait que marcher.

Pénélope jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur l'écran du bureau avant qu'il ne s'éteigne. Olivier venait d'entrer dans la coursive menant au terrain.

Il y avait toutefois un élément qu'elle n'avait pas pris en considération. Un petit grain de sable dont elle devrait également s'occuper.

**oOoOo**

Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Olivier le savait.

Quittant le vestiaire en dernier pour se placer au bout de la file des joueurs dans la coursive menant au stade, il ne le réalisait pas vraiment. C'était sûrement une autre de ses hallucinations que le manque provoquait. Un mauvais trip dont il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Le vacarme de la foule était assourdissant. Même ici, alors qu'une vingtaine de mètres les séparait de l'entrée du terrain, les chants et cris des supporters leur parvenaient, par un effet de réverbération, amplifiés. Les battements des pieds sur le sol secouaient doucement la structure de l'enceinte. Il avait dès à présent un aperçu assez représentatif de ce qui l'attendait. Les supporters des Bats n'avaient pas perdu de temps quand sa présence sur la feuille de match s'était ébruitée. _Bébé_ n'était rien à côté.

Il carra les mâchoires et se redressa.

La nervosité de ses coéquipiers l'agaça. Sunshine, à la tête de la colonne, alla même jusqu'à se pencher pour l'observer. Pas pour le rassurer, juste pour le jauger. L'équipe n'avait pas été avare en menaces, si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de tout saboter.

Les Arrows quittèrent à leur tour le vestiaire des visiteurs. Comme tous ceux qui ne jouaient pas à domicile, ils le firent d'un pas conquérant, le port de tête haut et fier. Olivier ignora les commentaires désobligeants lâchés à mi-voix, les sourires narquois et les œillades dédaigneuses, qui lui étaient destinés. Alors qu'au début de sa carrière, il était intimement convaincu que le match pouvait s'emporter à la sortie des vestiaires, il se ferma totalement à ce qui l'entourait. Il ignora l'entraîneur qui leur prodigua dans le couloir les derniers conseils avant de rejoindre sa place dans la tribune qui lui était réservée. Il ignora le discours censé les transcender que se sentit obligé de faire leur Capitaine (et à ce niveau là, il avait lui-même fait preuve de bien plus de créativité par le passé), comme pour leur rappeler l'enjeu de la rencontre, et qui lui était totalement destiné. Il ignora les tentatives d'intimidation qu'on (Gavin le Niais) murmura à son attention.

Comme si cela pouvait l'atteindre désormais. Ils n'avaient tous qu'une faible idée de ce qu'il avait traversé, de ce qu'il était prêt à faire et à surmonter. Rien, ni personne, ne pourrait jamais plus l'impressionner. Il préféra garder pour lui cet état de fait. La confiance que les autres prenaient se retournerait contre eux bien assez rapidement.

Ils eurent toutefois la bonne idée de finir par tous la fermer, avant qu'il n'envisage sérieusement de reconsidérer certains points du Plan, juste pour se faire le petit plaisir de leur dire le fond de sa pensée.

— Deux minutes avant l'entrée sur le terrain, avait crié dans le couloir un assistant du staff de Caerphilly.

Les joueurs finirent par se concentrer, achevant leur préparation et leur entrée dans le match grâce à leur rituel.

Olivier secoua la tête, consterné. Comme si quelques mouvements et vérifications pouvaient changer quelque chose… Il s'y était adonné par le passé, rongé par la superstition. C'était une époque révolue désormais.

Il avait sa propre motivation et n'avait besoin d'aucun grigri pour la conserver. Son mantra qui ne le quittait plus jamais. La seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois, ces dernières années.

— Go, go, go ! leur fit l'assistant.

A l'extérieur, la bronca se fit encore plus assourdissante.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Olivier.

Il n'était pas heureux de retourner sur les terrains. Il n'était pas heureux de faire à nouveau partie d'une équipe. Il n'était pas heureux d'être observé, surveillé comme une bête curieuse.

Pas après ce qu'on lui avait infligé, pas après ce que le monde du Quidditch lui avait fait.

Il emboîta le pas de Gavin le Niais, prit son balai à la main et avança vers la lumière.

Il fixa un point droit devant lui et passa devant plusieurs objectifs. La presse était là. Tout le monde aurait les yeux rivés sur lui.

Exactement ce que le Plan voulait.

Avant de décoller, il repéra l'objectif d'une caméra. Il esquissa un autre sourire. Pile ce qu'il lui fallait.

**oOoOo**

Darwin eut la certitude que ce signe de la main lui était destiné.

Ne pouvait en supporter plus, il fit disparaître l'image. Il serra les poings pour maîtriser sa colère et sa frustration.

Comme tout le monde l'avait pressenti, et parfois même parié, Moïra n'avait fait aucune avancée dans ses tentatives d'approche du Toxico. Elle n'y mettait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup d'intentions. Au départ passionnée, l'intérêt de la jeune femme s'était vite émoussée. Elle était allée aujourd'hui sans grande conviction à Caerphilly pour assister à l'évènement de l'année. C'était exactement pour ça que ce dossier aurait dû lui revenir.

Lui était fait pour l'investigation au long cours. Darwin n'aurait rien lâché. Bien au contraire, vu les circonstances, le fait qu'il soit lui, celui à cause de qui le scandale était sortir, aurait peut-être même pu jouer en sa faveur.

Green continuait toutefois à lui refuser ce droit.

Chaton l'avait mené dans une impasse. La fille de la photo avait été identifiée, l'enquête menée. Et la conclusion n'avait eu absolument aucun intérêt en vérité. Darwin avait dû l'admettre, si _elle_ était Chaton, si c'était bien elle que Davies avait voulu chercher à protéger, ils étaient face à la plus grosse arnaque des dernières années. Même sa rédactrice en chef l'avait reconnu à demi-mots.

Green avait malgré tout choisi de lui faire poursuivre l'enquête. Ce résultat, reflet de la vérité ou pas, ne la satisfaisait pas et elle refusait de débourser la moindre Mornille en faveur de cette hypothèse. Elle avait envie de croire que la solution du mystère n'était pas là, que du mieux les attendait.

Après trois mois et tous les sujets épuisés, Darwin avait du mal à l'approuver.

Ils n'avaient plus rien. Les ventes étaient en légère baisse, l'écho de leurs derniers articles montrait qu'ils perdaient la main. Bientôt, les lecteurs se détourneraient. La _Gazette_ serait alors à l'affût pour les récupérer.

Tous en étaient conscients. L'ambiance à la rédaction était particulièrement tendue.

Darwin devait retenter sa chance pour Dubois. Peut-être que mise au pied du mur, Green finirait par céder. Et si elle le faisait, il lui faudrait un petit miracle après.

Des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée proche de son bureau. Il s'approcha et prit la communication. Un visage féminin apparut dans les flammes. Le journaliste fut heureux d'être assis. Vu ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à lui reparler.

— Chaton ? murmura-t-il étonné.

Le visage de flammes fronça les sourcils.

— Très drôle, répondit-elle.

— Que me vaut le plaisir, Mademoiselle… ?

Il connaissait son nom. Mais délibérément, il choisit de ne pas le citer. Juste pour rappeler à cette jeune femme un peu trop sûre d'elle (et qui arrivait sûrement les poings tout faits) qu'il l'avait malgré tout épargnée. Il ne l'avait pas révélé dans les articles et ne se hasarderait pas à le faire ici, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas attirer l'attention des collègues présents dans la salle de rédaction.

— Une bonne nouvelle, répondit-elle. Enfin, pour vous, j'imagine.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. De ce qu'il savait, Davies était en plein match à l'autre bout du pays. Il n'avait rien dû se passer d'extraordinaire. Autrement, les dépêches seraient déjà tombées.

— L'interview aura lieu dans un mois, expliqua-t-elle voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Vous m'autorisez à parler à Roger Davies ? demanda-t-il surpris.

— Il semblerait, grommela-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Si ça ne vous convient pas, je peux tout aussi bien proposer ça à une autre rédaction. Une qui n'aurait, par exemple, pas déjà raconté n'importe quoi. Oui, reprit-elle faussement songeuse, finalement, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Le journaliste se fendit d'un soupir las. Évidemment, la proposition n'était pas désintéressée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage de flammes esquissa un sourire satisfait. Le message était passé.

— Roger décidera, répondit-elle simplement. De _tout_.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de réaliser que c'était l'occasion qu'il voulait, l'opportunité dont il rêvait. Cela valait-il le risque de devoir supporter les moindres caprices de Roger Davies ?

La question ne se posait même pas.

— Très bien. Parfait.

— Mais cela doit rester pour l'instant secret.

Oh, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas le dévoiler. Si Green l'apprenait, il pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité (maigre mais qui tendait à s'accentuer) pour les semaines à venir.

— Vous avez ma parole, promit-il avec gravité.

Elle le dévisagea un instant et finit par acquiescer.

— Dans ce cas, Roger vous contactera.

Les flammes s'éteignirent aussitôt.

Esquissant un sourire, Darwin s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. L'imprévu lui plaisait.

Arnaque ou pas, il serait bientôt fixé.

**oOoOo**

— Skeeter ?

La journaliste leva la tête en direction du rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, Warren Whitby, actuellement dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Le prestige de Rita et son ancienneté lui avait permis d'annexer il y a quelques années ce coin de la salle de rédaction et de s'y isoler, contrairement à ces confrères qui devaient tenter de travailler sous les allers incessants des parchemins volants et bruissants. Seul Whitby, à cet étage, pouvait bénéficier d'un espace réservé.

— Tu t'es perdu ? demanda-t-elle un sourcil haussé, sans même prendre le temps de poser le courrier qu'elle épluchait confortablement installée derrière son bureau.

Il était rare qu'il sorte sans raison de son antre. Les autres venaient à lui habituellement. Aussi comprit-elle qu'il n'avait pas fait le déplacement pour le simple plaisir de se délasser les jambes.

— Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, expliqua-t-il simplement. Cela va bientôt faire trois mois que tu ne me tiens plus au courant des choses avec la femme de Dubois…

Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de la journaliste s'étrécirent. Évidemment, il venait lui mettre son échec sous le nez. Se redressant, Skeeter prit un air dégagé.

— Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser tomber. Honnêtement, on a mieux à faire. _J'ai_ mieux à faire que ça.

Whitby hocha la tête lentement, sans bien y croire. Il connaissait la vérité. Plutôt simple : l'ex-femme du Toxico ne l'avait jamais recontactée. Elle avait refusé tous ses appels, ses courriers étaient laissés lettres mortes (et on n'imaginait pas le prix d'un oiseau transatlantique), les beaux-parents avaient refusé de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Skeeter avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé, Becca ex-Dubois ne parlerait pas.

Rita n'avait pas senti le besoin d'étaler cet état de fait sur la place publique. Le monde sorcier regorgeait d'autres sujets à exploiter.

— C'est bien dommage, soupira Whitby.

Les sourcils froncés, Skeeter le dévisagea. Il n'était pas connu par son attrait pour le people et les sujets légers, ce genre de sujets en tous cas.

— Elle n'est pas intéressée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Ni par l'argent, ni par la vengeance. On peine à le croire avec l'autre dinde qui s'acharne sur Davies depuis des mois, mais il y a des femmes comme ça.

— Si elle avait accepté, je pense que le numéro de demain aurait été vraiment spécial, soupira Whitby avec regret. Avec le match d'aujourd'hui, on n'aurait pas pu faire mieux question timing ?

Rita posa le parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains et l'observa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

Il n'était définitivement pas venu s'enquérir de sa petite santé. Pas plus que pour faire le point sur ses enquêtes. Il se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

— Tu tiens en trop haute estime tes congénères. Les femmes sont faites pour se venger, dit-il en venant poser devant elle un parchemin. Un oiseau transatlantique vient d'arriver.

Avec des yeux ronds, Skeeter observa le sceau du parchemin, un sceau brésilien.

— Tu sais ce qu'elle veut ? lui demanda Whitby, bien que le message soit toujours scellé.

Elle haussa les épaules. Vu le timing, c'était plutôt évident.

— A l'approche du grand jour, elle a dû voir ses scrupules s'envoler, répondit Skeeter. Les interviews, les photos, le bonheur, le ton consensuel et compatissant avec lequel Dubois a été traité. A mon avis, il n'a toujours pas repris contact avec sa fille chérie.

Warren laissa échapper reniflement désabusé.

— Quel genre de père pourrait faire ça ? demanda-t-il en tournant le dos et en s'éloignant.

Skeeter ignora sa question et décacheta le parchemin. La réponse était plutôt évidente. Un homme dont l'ex-femme n'aurait plus aucun scrupule à se venger.

Demain, l'article sortirait.

Et enfin les choses seraient remises en place. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ reprendrait sa place, loin devant le _Daily Wizard_, ce journal de générés. Cette fois, aucune ruse de Darwin ne pourrait rien y changer.

**oOoOo**

Tom était encore trop jeune pour aller voir un match. Riley avait déjà essayé par le passé, sans succès. Une partie de Quidditch provoquait chez les enfants de cet âge-là un intérêt très limité, (estimé à moins de cinq minutes en vérité). A dire vrai, tout provoquait chez les enfants de cet âge-là un intérêt de la même durée. Tout sauf les vers de terre, dans le cas de Tom Riley.

Après avoir cherché durant des heures une personne susceptible de le garder (sa nounou officielle avait refusé de le prendre aujourd'hui), Quinn s'était retrouvée face à un dilemme de taille : rater le match (commencé depuis une bonne heure) ou forcer son fils à l'accompagner.

Pour n'importe quelle rencontre, elle aurait choisi de rester à la maison, pas mécontente finalement de profiter d'un week-end. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rater ce match là. Pas seulement parce que MacGrigor lui avait demandé d'y assister. Elle avait vraiment envie de voir si sa mauvaise idée valait la peine de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Deux places leur avaient été réservées dans l'une des loges officielles. Par bonheur, celle du président était déjà complète. Elle avait été réorientée vers une loge autre, annexe, réservée aux familles des joueurs et du personnel, où dans le salon attenant aux places, à côté des tables et des boissons à disposition des invités, des jouets pour les enfants avaient été installés.

— Je veux rester jouer, marmonna Tom.

Usant de tout son poids, il laissa traîner ses jambes au sol. Il fut plus difficile pour Quinn d'avancer, mais pas pour autant impossible.

— On va voir un bout du match et après on rentre jouer, je te promets. Tu n'as pas envie de voir Sunshine jouer ?

C'était une ruse ignoble qu'utilisait la recruteuse. Son fils avait développé pour la joueuse une soudaine passion, depuis que, quelques semaines auparavant, elle lui avait donné un bonbon. Le président avait eu la bonne idée de demander ça à certains joueurs (c'est-à-dire, pas à Olivier) le mercredi. Une histoire d'image, d'après ce que Quinn avait compris.

Le petit garçon sembla se raisonner. Du moins, elle le devina à l'effort moindre qu'il lui fallait désormais faire pour le faire avancer.

Quittant l'atmosphère calme et magiquement feutrée de la loge, ils furent assourdis par celle plutôt survoltée du stade. Quinn jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau des scores. Les Cats menaient. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Les buts sauvés par Olivier suscitaient son intérêt. En une heure et demie de jeu (elle avait vraiment cherché jusqu'au dernier moment), ce dernier était dans la moyenne. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

Tom lui tira le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de ses pensées.

— Maman, regarde, on est là !

Il pointa du doigt deux sièges vides au premier rang. Des places de choix. Elle remercierait dès lundi la fille de la billetterie. Lâchant la main de son fils, elle le vit se précipiter vers son siège, et esquissa un sourire. Qui s'évanouit aussitôt quand elle vit Tom saluer l'homme qui était assis à côté.

Sous le choc, elle resta figée un instant.

Balayant la tribune réservée des yeux, elle chercha rapidement du regard un plan de secours. D'autres places libres. Ce fut en vain.

Reportant finalement son regard vers son fils désormais assis, elle croisa celui de Charlie. Surpris et dans l'attente. C'était à elle que le choix revenait.

Faire demi-tour maintenant, c'était montrer qu'elle n'avait pas avancé. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait... Elle finit par se résigner. Tom était installé désormais. Elle rejoignit sa place et salua Charlie d'un sourire faible auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

— Olivier, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter la partie des yeux.

— Ouais, souffla-t-il doucement.

Évidemment. L'autre drogué avait tout calculé.

— On m'avait dit de me méfier, avoua-t-elle atterrée. Mais je pensais sincèrement qu'avec le temps, il se lasserait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Charlie s'était tourné vers elle et qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. L'action se reportant dangereusement vers les buts de Caerphilly l'en empêcha. Comme tout le monde dans le stade (même les supporters de Ballycastle), elle s'était levée.

Le Souaffle échappa à Olivier. Lorsque son visage apparut sur le grand écran, Quinn ne sut décrypter l'expression qu'il avait.

— Comment il joue ? demanda-t-elle alors que Tom commençait à se plaindre qu'il s'ennuyait.

— Pas trop mal, répondit Charlie distraitement. Vu la situation en tous cas.

Elle serra les mâchoires. Il devait être bien mieux que ça s'ils voulaient, autant lui qu'elle, avoir la paix.

— Maman, gémit Tom en s'accrochant à son bras. Je veux rentrer.

— Attends encore un peu, dit-elle distraitement alors que les poursuiveurs adverses, encouragés par leur succès se représentaient devant la surface de but de Dubois.

Le Gardien évita cette fois de justesse que le score ne change. Il en encaissa toutefois un dans la minute suivante. Riley dut se résoudre à céder lorsque Tom, las de geindre sans effet, trouva un autre moyen de s'occuper, en laissant tomber tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sur la tribune sous la leur. La mort dans l'âme, elle se leva et emboîta le pas de son fils qui se précipita à l'intérieur.

Il se jeta sur le petit train magique, réplique exact du Poudlard Express, à ceci près que le jouet avait en plus la possibilité de léviter. Poussant un soupir, Riley s'approcha des rafraîchissements mis à disposition des invités.

— Difficile pour les enfants de rester aussi concentrés, pas vrai ?

Quinn sursauta et vit volte-face. Charlie les avait suivis et s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la pièce. Surprise, elle s'était pas attendue à ça.

— Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais ils ont eu la bonne idée de mettre des baies vitrées pour qu'on puisse malgré tout suivre l'action.

Elle sauta sur l'occasion pour reporter son attention vers la partie en cours. L'emplacement de la loge permettait de voir l'ensemble du terrain. Ça ne valait pas la vue de celle du président. Mais au moins, ici, elle était tranquille. Elle n'imaginait pas la réaction d'Owen (pourtant à quelques mètres d'ici) s'il avait eu vent de la présence de Charlie Weasley.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Charlie ne savait visiblement pas s'il devait partir ou entrer. Quinn n'était guère plus avancée. Le plus simple pour tous serait qu'il parte. Mais d'un autre côté… Elle se détestait d'envisager ce "mais". Si lui hésitait, c'était que l'idée de rester lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Quinn leva à nouveau la tête vers lui. Charlie gardait les yeux rivés sur Tom, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Le cœur de la recruteuse se serra lorsqu'elle devina à quoi il pensait. Lasse de peser le pour et le contre et de lutter contre sa culpabilité, elle choisit pour lui.

— Tu veux du thé ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une théière, qui se mit immédiatement à siffler.

Charlie prit cela pour une invitation (c'en était une finalement) et pénétra dans le salon pour s'installer. Quinn fit infuser un thé russe, ajouta deux sucres et un peu de lait. Elle rejoignit la table avec les deux tasses fumantes et prit place face à lui, autant pour surveiller Tom et que tenter de garder un œil sur la partie. Elle tendit sa tasse à Charlie qui la regarda avec deux yeux ronds.

— Oh, fit-elle confuse. Tu ne le voulais pas comme ça ? Désolée, c'est…

— L'habitude, la coupa-t-il dans un sourire. C'est parfait, ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer.

Elle baissa les yeux et les riva au contenu de sa tasse. C'était totalement surréaliste. Il y a peu de temps encore, elle n'imaginait pas revoir Charlie Weasley. Encore moins qu'il puisse être au courant de l'existence de Tom. Que dire du fait qu'ils se retrouvent ici pour tranquillement partager une tasse de thé ? Elle n'était certes pas à l'aise. Mais Charlie ne l'était pas plus. Les sourcils froncés, il sembla chercher quelque chose à dire.

— Son père n'a pas pu venir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait rendre dégagé.

Cela ne prit pas. Quinn le connaissait trop bien. La finesse n'avait jamais été l'amie de Charlie Weasley. Elle s'abstint cependant de faire un quelconque commentaire. La question était légitime. Lui jetant un bref regard, elle constata que le bout de ses oreilles s'était mis à rougir. Peu importait ce qu'il lui coûtait de le demander, il avait besoin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Charlie finit par éviter son regard et porta la tasse brûlante à ses lèvres. Si le thé fut trop chaud, il ne le montra pas. Quinn sourit faiblement, amusée, malgré la situation, par les efforts qu'il faisait.

— Il est en France, finit-elle par soupirer.

— Oh ? Voyage d'affaire, non ? Combien de temps ?

Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir s'il avait posé la question en toute innocence.

— Pour toujours, avoua-t-elle à regret.

Le regard surpris de Charlie se porta sur l'enfant avant de revenir vers elle. La réaction classique… Elle parvint à le soutenir sans problème.

— Oui, je sais. On m'a dit que j'avais un problème à ce sujet.

Quand elle avait rencontré Pierre, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que tout irait si vite, et surtout si loin. Mais au final, ça n'avait étonné personne dans son entourage. Bien au contraire, cela les avait confortés dans leurs idées : Quinn Riley ne pouvait pas vivre dans le même pays que l'homme qui l'aimait. Une conclusion à laquelle était déjà arrivé Charlie Weasley.

— On a divorcé il y a un an, reprit-elle à mi-voix.

Tom, plongé dans ses jeux, ignorait tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais mieux valait qu'il n'entende pas qu'on parlait de son papa. Ce week-end aurait dû être le sien. Au dernier moment, il avait demandé à son ex-femme de changer. C'était aussi pour ça que Tom se montrait moins conciliant que d'habitude en ce moment.

— Alors comme ça, fit Charlie lentement. Tu étais… _mariée_ ?

Quinn détourna la tête, confuse. Elle sentit à son tour ses joues la brûler. Charlie était la dernière personne au monde avec qui elle devait en parler. Lui avait voulu se marier, elle avait toujours refusé. Il avait eu de grands projets pour eux, elle avait décidé d'y mettre fin. Mais elle avait épousé et eu un enfant avec le suivant. La culpabilité la força à se justifier.

— Il était cuisinier. Et moldu. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un déplacement. C'était peu après qu'on se soit séparés et j'avais besoin d'un peu de… légèreté.

Elle avait parlé vite, maladroitement, et resta légèrement essoufflée. Charlie encaissa sans rien dire.

— Mais tu t'es mariée avec lui et vous avez eu un enfant, objecta-t-il froidement.

Cette fois, Quinn ne se déroba pas. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Charlie et elle s'étaient séparés. Ils vivaient pourtant cela comme une trahison. Mais Riley n'avait pas l'intention de s'en excuser.

— Il ne s'est jamais habitué à la vie en Angleterre, reprit-elle calmement. Il ne pouvait pas y faire son métier comme il le voulait. Alors si on ajoute les pouvoirs dont Tom commençait à faire preuve…

La recruteuse des Catapults regarda son fils qui jouait encore avec le train magique. Lorsqu'il était né, elle s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'il puisse avoir la vie rêvée. Elle avait lamentablement échoué. Elle n'avait pas su retenir son père.

— Il a décidé de rentrer au pays, dit simplement Charlie.

Elle acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête.

— Je n'ai pas pu l'accompagner, avoua-t-elle faiblement. Enfin, j'aurais _pu_ mais…

Elle avait été incapable de faire ce choix. Encore une fois… Charlie eut l'élégance de ne faire aucun commentaire. C'était en partie cela aussi qui les avait perdus.

— Je sais, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Quinn le regarda avant de sourire. Il avait le droit d'être en colère. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Cela rendrait même les choses plus simples. Mais Charlie était Charlie. Il endurait les choses sans protester. Bien plus que les gens ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

— Nous avons essayé, ajouta-t-elle rapidement sentant que ce trait de sa personnalité risquait de l'attendrir. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors, il a fallu divorcer.

Elle regarda Tom avec un sourire

— Il voit son fils toutes les deux semaines, c'était son tour aujourd'hui mais il a eu un empêchement, ajouta-t-elle amère. Il le garde lorsque je pars à l'étranger. Même si je dois reconnaître que je pars beaucoup moins souvent…

Elle prit conscience à temps qu'elle devait mettre un terme aux confidences. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas totalement, elle sentait souvent le besoin d'en parler. Peut-être pour se justifier. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait faire auprès de ses proches (et Owen, quand l'humeur s'y prêtait), n'avait pas les mêmes répercutions auprès de Charlie Weasley. Elle en avait déjà trop dit.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus léger. Comment vont tes dragons ?

Tout à ses pensées, Charlie sursauta. Quinn ne faisait que lui rendre la politesse (pour le coup, elle se moquait complètement de ces foutus dragons). Il finit pourtant par sourire rapidement. A tel point que Riley se demanda quel message il avait vu caché dans sa question.

— Bien, dit-il avec un sourire franc. Très bien même. On a accueilli un groupe de stagiaires il y a peu. La réserve marche bien. Alors… j'ai pris quelques mois de congé.

De surprise, elle faillit renverser sa tasse. Elle se força à la poser avec lenteur et de ne pas paraître affectée d'une quelconque manière par la nouvelle. C'était de bonne guerre, après tout ce qu'elle avait avoué. A l'affût, Charlie guettait attentivement sa réaction. Évidemment. Qui aurait pu croire que Charlie se tiendrait un jour loin de sa réserve ? Durant des mois en plus. Ironiquement, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui concéder. Chaque minute de leur relation avait été négociée parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait bouger.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Oui, dit-il doucement. Je suis rentré. Pour un bon moment.

Quinn sentit la panique la gagner. Elle dut se forcer à inspirer calmement. Charlie était sûrement au pays depuis un moment. Ce qui expliquait qu'il ait recueilli Dubois et soit venu au déjeuner. Ce n'était pas liée à eux. Ils ne faisaient que parler, avoir la discussion qui s'imposait. Ils n'étaient pas en train de flirter, ils n'allaient pas se remettre ensemble. Charlie ne faisait que répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posée. Leur histoire était finie et il ne servait à rien de revenir sur le passé.

— Au fait, dit-elle avec une joie toute artificielle, pour changer de sujet. J'ai vu ton neveu dans les journaux dernièrement.

— James ? fit-il surpris. Oui, la famille s'agrandit petit à petit. George et Angelina seront les prochains à y contribuer. Une histoire de jours à ce que je sais. Ma mère est ravie, tu penses bien…

Quinn n'eut pas la force de conserver son sourire de façade. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, Charlie tenta de se rattraper, légèrement affolé, mais ne parvint qu'à bafouiller quelques syllabes inarticulées. Il finit par renoncer.

Si Quinn n'avait pas perdu le bébé, ils auraient été les premiers. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter en songeant à ces semaines là. Elle avait mis trop de temps à retrouver le goût des choses pour s'accorder le droit d'y penser. Riley leva les yeux pour ravaler ses larmes naissantes. Charlie tendit la main dans sa direction, pour la réconforter, mais finit par la laissa retomber mollement sur la table. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. A en parler ou à se toucher.

Elle rabaissa son regard vers la table et observa distraitement la main que Charlie y avait laissée.

— La vie continue, murmura-t-elle après un long moment. Tu les féliciteras de ma part.

Charlie acquiesça mollement. Il mentait. Jamais il n'évoquerait leur rencontre auprès de la famille Weasley. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal pour ça. Quinn se doutait de ne plus être depuis un moment en odeur de sainteté dans la famille.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis qu'elle regarda vraiment la main de Charlie.

— Je _rêve_ ! s'écria-t-elle ahurie, le faisant sursauter. Non mais tu as vu tes mains ?

Elle attrapa sans douceur celle qu'il avait posée devant elle, presque entièrement couverte par des marques de brûlure.

— Comment tu peux avoir de nouvelles cicatrices à cet endroit-là ? lui demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés, observant l'espace entre chaque doigt.

— J'ai rencontré de nouvelles créatures, expliqua-t-il d'un air un peu trop mystérieux pour être honnête.

Cela ne prit pas et Quinn lui adressa un regard consterné. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Charlie était déjà couvert de marques. A en juger par l'état de ses doigts et de ses paumes, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir encore tous ses doigts.

— Tu es fou, marmonna-t-elle en tournant sa main pour mieux l'observer. Ça au moins, ça n'a pas changé.

Charlie ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer. Ses doigts le firent pour lui. Lentement, il les entrecroisa avec ceux de Quinn. Trop surprise, la recruteuse ne réagit pas immédiatement.

— J'ai changé, dit Charlie en s'approchant, l'air grave et concentré. T'as pas idée. Mais les vieilles passions restent.

Avec brusquerie, Quinn retira ses doigts et détourna le visage, pour se soustraire à son regard. Elle rapporta son attention sur Tom, toujours occupé à jouer (et qu'elle avait presque oublié, mauvaise mère qu'elle était) avant de jeter un regard à l'extérieur des baies vitrées. Le match, Dubois… Elle ne savait même plus où le score en était. Elle ne pouvait plus jouer à ça. Au départ, ce n'était pourtant qu'une tasse de thé.

— On ne peut plus faire ça, Charlie, s'entendit-elle murmurer.

— Tu sais, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit.

Surprise, elle l'observa. De la nuit de la rupture, elle ne conservait en mémoire que le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Les gestes, les paroles, tout avait fini par s'effacer. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il en serait de même pour Charlie.

— J'ai pris du temps, j'ai vu le monde, reprit Charlie avec calme, se rendant bien compte de son trouble. J'ai grandi, mûri. J'ai connu d'autres filles. J'en ai aimé d'autres, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Ça, oui. J'ai profité de ma jeunesse, comme tu le voulais. Mais aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à nouveau seul. Et ici. Et toi aussi. Et que ça te fasse plaisir ou pas, on a été réunis par la personne la plus improbable qui soit.

— Le destin, c'est ça ? siffla-t-elle avec amertume.

Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Quitter Charlie avait été nécessaire, pour eux deux. Ils auraient fini ensemble mais malheureux, enchaînés l'un à l'autre, venant à se détester. Quinn ne le voulait pas. Après la perte du bébé, elle avait été obligée de se reconstruire, on l'y avait obligé. Elle n'avait pas voulu y entraîner Charlie. Elle avait un black-out d'environ une année. Elle savait qu'elle avait travaillé mais des semaines suivant la rupture, elle avait tout oublié. Pierre, son ex-mari, avait fini par la sauver.

Charlie ne se formalisa pas du ton qu'elle avait employé.

— Je n'appellerais pas Olivier comme ça, signala-t-il amusé. Le melon est vite arrivé, tu sais.

Elle secoua la tête avec lenteur et se sentit soudainement épuisée.

— Charlie, je ne suis pas certaine que…

— Tant mieux, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire confiant. Regarde où tes certitudes t'ont menée.

Elle lui adressa un regard consterné.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, se défendit-elle.

— Oui, je sais, soupira Charlie en s'étirant. C'est _compliqué_. Mais je suis là. Maintenant, tu le sais. Et j'ai besoin de te parl…

Il fut interrompu à cet instant par l'ouverture de la baie vitrée. La clameur du stade envahit à cet instant le salon privé, à l'ambiance jusqu'ici feutrée. Quinn se leva et se dirigea vers la vitre la plus proche. A l'agitation du public, elle comprit que le match était terminé. Elle avait perdu son temps. Pire encore, elle avait exposé Tom à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Et elle n'avait surtout pas fait ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle devrait se fier à l'avis biaisé de la presse et du staff pour ce qui était de la performance d'Olivier.

Elle croisa le regard de Charlie, debout lui aussi, qui semblait lui s'interroger tout autant sur la prestation de son ami.

— Maman, fit Tom en tirant sur son bras, le train magique dans les mains. On peut y aller ?

Il était plus que temps, en effet.

**oOoOo**

— Quelles sont vos impressions après cette victoire inattendue ?

Charlotte « Sunshine » Pound fit un effort supplémentaire pour raffermir son sourire. Le rôle qu'elle avait n'était pas enviable. Non seulement on lui demander s'assurer pendant ses matchs, avec toutes les conséquences que de longues heures de jeu et le rôle d'Attrapeuse pouvait avoir, mais en plus elle devait, après la partie, se présenter devant la presse, en zone mixte comme en conférence, pour entendre et supporter les questions, très souvent stupides (« comment vous sentez-vous après cette défaite écrasante ? », « que vous a dit l'entraîneur après cette victoire ? », « que comptez-vous faire lors du prochain match ? ») et souvent exagérément provocantes des journalistes. La meute aimait le sang et le croustillant. Sunshine avait été la seule, après plusieurs essais, à endurer cela sans sourciller et en continuant à sourire. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Après le match d'aujourd'hui, même si elle avait une vague idée de ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre, elle détestait le rôle qui était le sien. Évidemment, on allait lui parler d'Olivier. Évidemment, on l'avait préparée pour ça. Mais pas au fait qu'on ne lui parle _que_ d'Olivier. Dans son malheur, elle avait malgré tout eu de la chance : les Cats avaient gagné.

— _Inattendue_ ? répéta-t-elle faussement surprise. Nous sommes ravis, évidemment. Nos efforts ont payé. Et nous avons l'intention de continuer…

— Que pensez-vous de la prestation d'Olivier Dubois ?

Et une de plus. La douzième, si elle ne s'était pas trompée. Tout ou presque avait été abordé. L'intégration, la réaction de l'entraîneur, le déroulement des entraînements, l'ambiance dans les vestiaires, la thérapie qu'il suivait, la préparation du match…

A ceci près que, cette fois, on lui demandait son avis directement. Ce qu'elle en pensait ? Il ne valait pas Hopkins qui était blessé. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que son coéquipier serait vite réintégré. Dubois avait sauvé les meubles. C'était un vieux con qui croyait tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, qui se permettait des jugements sur tout et tout le monde, sous prétexte que la vie ne l'avait pas épargné. Au final, le surhomme s'était effondré sur un banc dans les vestiaires, terrassé par la fatigue. Et de ce qu'elle savait, il devait encore y être au moment où elle parlait.

Tandis qu'elle était là, fraîche et dispo, prête à recommencer.

— Il s'en est tiré honorablement. Nous avons gagné et l'écart de points nous permet de conserver notre place, et mieux, de recoller auprès des Falcons. Un bon match, une bonne prestation.

Est-ce que les journalistes y croyaient ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle parvenait à conserver son calme en toute circonstance. C'était son truc, son don. Pas le mensonge.

— Les nombreuses comparaisons qui ont été faites durant ces derniers mois entre lui et le reste de l'équipe n'ont-elles pas porté préjudice à votre préparation ?

Sunshine serra les poings sous la table, à l'abri des yeux de la meute. Parce que Dubois s'était permis d'aller signer un autographe et de faire risette, on l'avait sacré joueur le plus poli de la décennie, reléguant le reste de l'équipe au rang de barbares non-éduqués, ce que, personnellement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter. Le staff avait assuré que Dubois ne l'avait pas calculé. Sunshine n'y croyait que moyennement. Venant de lui, cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Du coup, ils avaient tous été obligés de s'y mettre. Après un entraînement ouvert au public, faire un petit signe de la main et un de ses fameux sourire, pourquoi pas ? Mais avant un match, plutôt crever.

— Absolument pas, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ponctua sa réponse d'un autre sourire. On semblait avoir épuisé le sujet. Elle allait se lever pour sortir quand une dernière main se leva. Et comme si elle n'y répondait pas, la meute jaserait, elle fit un geste pour inviter le journaliste à parler.

— Nick Anderson, de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, dit l'homme en se levant. Une collaboratrice est parvenue à joindre l'ex-femme d'Olivier Dubois, et cette dernière tient des propos assez éloquents à son encontre. Le sujet paraîtra demain mais je souhaitais avoir votre avis sur le sujet…

Sunshine écouta le journaliste d'une oreille distraite et observa l'agitation soudaine qui traversa la salle de conférence. Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle sortirait, elle aurait sûrement besoin d'hurler et se ferait un plaisir d'expliquer au coach que pour elle, les conférences de presse, c'était terminé.

Dubois se ferait une joie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait perdu son légendaire sourire.

Mais elle savourait à l'avance l'idée de lui expliquer comment lui aussi perdrait bientôt le sien.

**oOoOo**

— Tu as l'air fatigué…

Percy avait mérité le regard agacé d'Olivier. Lorsqu'il avait sonné à la porte de Roger Davies, un pack de bières sous le bras (Percy l'aurait bien invité chez lui pour fêter ça mais Audrey ne voulait toujours pas en entendre parler… elle faisait toujours la tête lorsqu'il était parti, et Percy savait qu'il lui faudrait quelques jours pour l'amadouer ; curieusement, jusque-là tolérante, son épouse semblait croire qu'il n'était plus temps pour lui de côtoyer un type comme son ancien meilleur ami), il avait retrouvé un Dubois faible et visiblement épuisé. Son premier match. Il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu laisser passer ça.

— Ce n'est plus de mon âge, soupira faiblement Olivier.

L'ancien préfet fronça les sourcils. Il avait entendu les journalistes. Vu son état, vu d'où il revenait, il s'en était honorablement sorti. Quoi qu'on en dise. Décliner l'invitation de Dubois pour assister à la rencontre avait été un crève-cœur. Son boulot l'en avait empêché. Il y aurait été avec fierté.

— Tu étais bien, rectifia Percy. Tu t'en es bien sorti. J'aurais vraiment aimé être là.

Dubois le considéra un instant.

— Ce n'était rien. D'ailleurs, je t'ai fait un petit signe, tu as vu ? répondit-il moqueur. Et puis Charlie était là.

— Tu lui as donné ma place ?

Dubois esquissa un sourire.

— Pas vraiment…

Percy ne comprit pas immédiatement.

— J'ai dû changer le billet, reprit Olivier d'un air innocent. Tu sais, quelqu'un voulait _absolument_ être dans la loge présidentielle, donc il a dû aller dans la petite.

Percy sentit l'abattement le gagner. Connaissant Dubois, à tous les coups, Charlie s'était retrouvé à côté de Riley. Il devrait donc passer voir son frère juste après. De fait, il rentrerait plus tard et Audrey serait encore plus dure à dérider. Peut-être que s'il expliquait pourquoi, elle comprendrait.

Mais expliquer pourquoi ne ferait que renforcer sa certitude qu'Olivier était un fléau à éviter.

— Laisse-le tranquille, marmonna Percy, portant à ses lèvres une des bières. Un jour, tu iras trop loin. Et il arrêtera de te pardonner.

Olivier ne parut pas convaincu.

— Charlie n'est pas stupide, et crois-moi, il ne fait et ne subit que ce qu'il choisit d'endurer.

Percy n'était pas d'accord. Dubois ne savait rien de ce que Charlie avait traversé. Il n'était pas là quand c'était arrivé, il ne l'avait pas vu s'effondrer. Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. Percy préféra changer de sujet.

— Davies n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

— Non, soupira Olivier. J'ai enfin un peu de tranquillité. Il doit sûrement être au SA, reprit-il en guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Ou alors, quelque part en train de pourchasser Pénélope.

Au nom de son ex-petite amie, Percy se raidit. Il se força à respirer calmement pour empêcher la rougeur de le gagner.

— Elle accepte encore de lui parler après tout ça ? se força-t-il à ricaner.

Pour Dubois, ça ne prit évidemment pas. Audrey s'était fait un plaisir de médire sur Pénélope lorsque le _Daily Wizard_ l'avait présentée comme Chaton. Pour sauver son mariage, Percy s'était forcé à ne rien dire, à ne pas prendre sa défense. Malgré tout ce que sa femme disait.

Audrey ne lui avait pas répété ce que Pénélope et elle s'étaient dit ce fameux jour au Ministère. Loin d'être bête, et aiguillé par sa sœur Ginny qui lui avait relaté la détresse de son épouse, Percy n'avait pas insisté.

Malheureusement, Davies avait parlé à Dubois, qui avait parlé à Charlie qui avait fini par lui en parler.

Et l'ancien préfet refusait de croire ce qui lui avait été rapporté.

— J'imagine qu'elle garde contact avec lui, simplement pour moi, expliqua le plus sérieusement du monde Olivier.

Percy l'observa avec des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rire.

— Elle me trouve _sexy_, expliqua-t-il non sans fierté.

— Quoi ?

— Elle est venue à la maison une fois et elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait sexy.

Ça, il avait du mal à le croire. Dubois avait sûrement (et volontairement) passé sous silence ce qui devait accompagner ce qualificatif.

— C'est donc à elle que tu as fait un petit signe, pas vrai ? se moqua l'ancien préfet.

— T'as pas idée. En tous cas, elle est plutôt sexy, continua-t-il avec un sourcil haussé. Pas vrai ?

Percy se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, pas le droit d'y penser. Par égard pour Audrey. Quoi qu'il dise, il savait que Dubois se débrouillerait pour que ça se déforme, ça s'amplifie et ça vienne aux oreilles de la femme de sa vie.

— Roger en est gaga, conclut-il avec légèreté.

Poussant un soupir, Percy se demanda ce qu'il lui avait fait. Olivier disait cela dans l'unique but de le provoquer. Il en était conscient. Et quelque part, dans une partie de son être qu'il cherchait à refouler, cela marchait. Et l'autre idiot le savait.

Entendre parler de Pénélope le mettait mal à l'aise. L'entendre être associée à Roger l'agaçait. Ce type s'était servi d'elle et avait terni sa réputation en la mêlant à cette sordide histoire de Chaton. Personne, parmi les gens qui connaissaient un tant soit peu Pénélope, n'y avait cru. Mais tout le monde s'était senti le droit de la juger.

— Ça finira peut-être par marcher, reprit Dubois, le sortant de ses pensées. Il faudra bien qu'elle finisse par t'oublier.

— Mais ça, ça ne te regarde pas !

Dubois le dévisagea, les yeux plissés.

— Ok, fit-il vexé. Puisque tu le prends comme ça… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à mon match ?

— Je travaillais, soupira Percy. Tu le sais.

— Bien entendu. Tu fais du surplace depuis des mois. Tu as appris quoi de si important, là ?

Percy savait que Dubois disait la vérité. Même si cela l'embêtait. Il n'avait guère plus avancé. Après une énième entrevue, Ellis refusait que soient consignés ses propos, même s'il les avaient réitérés de manière délibérée et détournée.

— Je ne crois pas que ça finisse pas aboutir, avoua Percy à regret.

— Tu baisses les bras ?

La note d'amertume dans la voix de Dubois lui donna la chair de poule.

— Je ne peux rien prouver. Je dois… enfin, je vais devoir clore le dossier.

Olivier détourna le visage, et hocha la tête lentement. Percy sut que le moment était arrivé. Les paroles d'Ellis, lors de son premier entretien, ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté. Il les avait retournées sans cesse dans sa tête, cherchant un moyen d'aborder le sujet avec Olivier. Il y avait bien deux choses dont ce dernier refusait toujours aujourd'hui de parler : sa famille et ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais selon l'éclairage d'Ellis, la version officielle pourrait ne pas être l'exacte vérité.

— Est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi ?

Olivier haussa un sourcil.

— Je veux dire, reprit Percy précipitamment. Je… Je crois qu'on essaie de faire porter le chapeau à Ellis dans cette histoire. Enfin, il est coupable, c'est certain. Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul à blâmer.

— Que Trebleton est impliqué ?

— Je crois, marmonna-t-il gêné.

Il triturait ses mains sans arrêt. Percy ne comprenait pas d'où venait sa nervosité.

— Tu crois ? répéta Dubois froidement. Percy, si tu en venais au fait ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

— C'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Tu as vraiment fait tout ce dont on t'accuse ? Ou bien est-ce que Trebleton a aussi versé là-dedans ?

Quand Olivier leva les yeux vers lui, Percy sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait une lueur presque démente dans le regard, qui lui fit craindre qu'il ne s'enfuie ou ne le frappe. Le sujet n'était pas à aborder, c'était une règle tacite que tout le monde avait accepté. Il resta un instant, sur le fil, retenant sa respiration de peur que la situation ne bascule.

Et contre toute attente, Olivier finit par se calmer. Et par esquisser un sourire.

— Tu veux vraiment voir du bon en moi, pas vrai ? se moqua-t-il amusé.

Percy poussa un profond soupir et reprit sa bière pour en boire une gorgée. La tension retombante l'avait laissé pantelant. Il laissa Olivier le réattaquer au sujet de Pénélope, lui donna même quelques détails insignifiants sur la réaction des autres Weasley et d'Audrey ?

Pourquoi ? Peut-être par culpabilité. Dubois clamait à tout le monde qu'il était le mal incarné, il le montrait chaque jour dans les paroles qu'il avait, dans les choix qu'il faisait, dans les bouleversements qu'il apportait dans leurs existences. C'était ça, le nouveau Olivier.

Pourtant, Percy doutait. Quelque chose dans la réaction de son meilleur ami lui laissait penser que l'idée d'Ellis pouvait être vraie. Et si c'était le cas, il avait abandonné son meilleur ami, au pire moment de sa vie.

Ces dernières semaines, une colère sourde et rampante montait en lui avec lenteur, comme la marée sape les rochers.

Dubois avait sûrement tout perdu pour quelque chose qui n'était peut-être pas vrai.

Percy s'efforçait d'être un garçon honnête. L'injustice le tuait.

**oOoOo**

Marcus Flint s'était fait violence pour rester dans la partie tout le temps qu'elle avait duré. Il s'était également forcé à écouter le débrief du coach, à rester pour le léger décrassage et le massage qui suivaient la partie et qu'habituellement il n'avait aucun scrupule à esquiver. Tout le monde avait prit cela comme un signe de bonne volonté. Histoire de montrer que le nouveau Marcus était plus concentré, plus impliqué. Rien à voir avec celui qui tabassait et pourchassait Davies durant les matchs.

La vérité était tout autre, et moins à son honneur. Il voulait se tenir le plus loin possible de ce qui s'était passé à Caerphilly. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'échos du match, pas avant de s'être isolé. Il espérait secrètement que cela avait été un fiasco total.

Il s'isola durant le décrassage, pria le masseur de ne pas parler, prétextant une migraine qui ne tarda pas à naître, tant il ruminait les mêmes idées.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement, il ferma la porte avec fébrilité. Demetra n'était pas à la maison, elle fêtait l'anniversaire d'une de ses nombreuses amies. Il aurait dû la joindre, c'était habituellement ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait même dû la rejoindre, du moins prétexter qu'il essaierait.

Il n'en fit rien.

Les lumières de l'appartement étaient éteintes, il refusa de les allumer. L'obscurité lui convenait.

Il allait jusqu'au frigidaire pour se servir à boire. Il avait besoin de courage. Au cas où.

Il rejoignit le salon, une fois sa bouteille de bière à demi vide.

Il regarda le poste de radio. Il n'avait pas besoin des images, il aurait tout le temps de les découvrir le lendemain. Le résultat pour l'instant lui suffirait.

Il alluma et tomba sur l'émission sportive de la RITM.

Il rejoignit son fauteuil et attendit.

Les Cats avaient gagné.

Dubois avait joué. Il y était parvenu.

Et s'était même accordé le luxe d'accorder de petits signes à la caméra.

A son ex-femme, à en croire ce stupide commentateur.

Flint lui savait la vérité. C'était à lui que ce geste était adressé.

Dubois lui faisait savoir qu'il était définitivement de retour.

Et que sa carrière serait bientôt terminée.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Chaton"


	27. Chaton

**CHATON  
><strong>

On y est! Je ressens bien des choses vis à vis de ce chapitre qui m'a littéralement pourri cette dernière semaine. Mais au moment de poster, ce sont l'appréhension et l'excitation qui dominent. J'espère sincèrement que ça ne vous décevra pas. Plus que quatre chapitres désormais avant de connaître la fin de l'histoire. Si vous me suivez encore après celui-là, ça devrait aller!  
>Des coquilles et des fautes m'ont sûrement échappé (je poste un peu en urgences, je le reconnais), je vous prie de m'en excuser!<br>Merci, merci, merci pour vos commentaires pour le chapitre précédent! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés. Pas de reviews anonymes cette fois, je créerai un post sur LJ au cas où par la suite.

Bon, cette fois, on y est... C'est le moment ou jamais si vous voulez renoncer!

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Darwin - journaliste au _Daily Wizard_  
>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers  
>Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies<br>Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Demetra Blishwick - épouse de Marcus Flint<br>Gus - "chef" des Sorciers Anonymes (SA)  
>Pam, Augusta - membres des SA<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chaton<strong>

Lorsque l'interphone sonna, Roger sauta sur ses pieds. Avec nervosité, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait beau se douter de l'identité de la personne actuellement en train d'attendre quelques étages plus bas, il avait besoin de s'en assurer.

— Oui ?

— Darwin, entendit-il dire une voix déformée par l'appareil. Je viens pour l'interview.

Davies poussa un soupir résigné. Cette fois, on y était. Après une ultime hésitation, il lança le sort permettant l'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble.

Pénélope lui avait assuré que c'était un passage obligé. Que c'était le moment de clore ce dossier. De régler leur compte au _Daily Wizard_ et à Inger (et de s'en remettre à Livingstone pour ce qui était de son futur ex-coéquipier). Qu'il y gagnerait plus qu'il n'y perdrait.

Roger n'y avait pas cru un instant. S'il avait refusé la chose depuis avril dernier, c'était pour d'excellentes raisons. Parler à ce type était une très mauvaise idée. Surtout après ce qu'il leur avait faits, à elle, à lui et Olivier. On les traînait dans la boue depuis des mois, bientôt une année. En quoi rétablir sa vérité changerait quelque chose ?

Lasse, Deauclaire avait fini par renoncer. Même le chantage affectif (l'intérêt du club, les aider à faire taire Ellis…) et les menaces de sa présidente (pourtant redoutables) n'avaient pas réussi à le convaincre.

Puis la _Gazette_ avait sorti l'interview de la femme de Dubois peu de temps après. Davies avait essayé d'en parler à son colocataire. Percy Weasley avait tenté de le joindre, avait même fini par passer. Olivier avait refusé d'aborder le sujet. Il avait refusé qu'on lui en parle, refusé de lire l'article. Roger l'avait pourtant laissé traîner sur la table basse durant un presque un mois. Avant de finir par renoncer.

Selon Pénélope, experte en la matière, une contre-campagne de presse avait dû être mise en place. Olivier avait ri quand il avait tenté de lui en parler.

Même au SA, les gens se souciaient de sa réaction à ce sujet.

La presse s'était déchaînée. Les mots de l'ex-femme de Dubois étaient durs, crus mais sûrement mérités. Ils faisaient du tort à sa maigre réputation. Ils portaient du grain à moudre à tous ceux, encore nombreux, qui n'avaient jamais cessé de le critiquer.

Jamais Roger ne l'avouerait, mais c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de parler.

Pour détourner l'attention d'Olivier.

Bien sûr, cela passerait aux yeux de tous comme une réponse à l'ultime provocation d'Inger (une nouvelle charge sur sa prétendue homosexualité). Roger, lui, savait. Tout comme il savait que Dubois saurait.

Si ça, ce n'était pas du sacrifice qui méritait une récompense, il ne comprenait plus comment les choses marchaient ! Un léger détail, une réponse à l'une de ses multiples questions… Tout serait une récompense acceptable, du moment qu'Olivier se mettait à parler.

En vérité, Roger savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien, mis à part des ennuis, si Darwin était bien à la hauteur de la réputation qu'on lui prêtait. Surtout pas une quelconque gratitude de la part de son ami l'ancien drogué.

Il avait cependant accueilli à bras ouverts (littéralement) les félicitations de Deauclaire et l'ajournement du plan de vengeance que sa présidente commençait à échafauder à son encontre.

Quelques coups tapés à la porte le firent sursauter. Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

En acceptant l'interview, Roger avait exigé qu'elle se déroule dans un environnement connu et maîtrisé. Le choix de son appartement s'était imposé. Il avait pris soin de s'assurer que Dubois serait absent pour la journée (entraînement, déplacement et SA, sa journée la plus chargée du mois, il avait passé la semaine à s'en plaindre) et de dissimuler tout objet ou élément pouvant laisser deviner sa présence dans les lieux le reste du temps (après quatre mois, Olivier, arrivé avec un simple sac à dos, avait fini par coloniser l'espace).

Roger alla vers la porte et prit une profonde inspiration.

En découvrant en pleine lumière le visage de l'homme qui l'avait surpris un soir, à la sortie des SA, il sentit une bouffée de haine le gagner. Ce pauvre type ne faisait que son métier, Davies le savait. Mais ce journaliste, par son « talent », avait fait énormément de dégâts. Deauclaire et les autres avaient tort, c'était la pire des idées.

Malgré tout, il l'invita à entrer et à s'installer.

La guerre psychologique pouvait commencer.

**oOoOo**

Les larmes étaient rapidement montées aux yeux d'Audrey. Elle n'avait même pas commencé à parler. C'était si inattendu, si inespéré.

Ce serait un jour dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie. Même si Percy avait passé le dernier quart d'heure à se plaindre de son travail et d'Olivier. Oui, il avait _osé_. Depuis les révélations faites par l'ex-femme de ce dernier (et qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle-même pensait de lui, un drogué lâche et fourbe qui avait abandonné sa famille, sa propre fille, sans leur laisser un sou), Percy s'était senti ragaillardi et n'hésitait plus à aborder, avec elle, ce sujet pourtant tabou.

— Mais… mais tu pleures ? Audrey, mon cœur, dit-il surpris et légèrement affolé, en lui prenant la main. Je suis désolé. Je pensais que ça ne te gênerait plus de… enfin, j'arrête, promis, on change de sujet.

Elle secoua la tête et se força à sourire.

— Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle la voix étranglée. J'ai… Il faut qu'on parle Percy.

Les yeux de son mari s'écarquillèrent et elle crut y déceler de la peur. En temps normal, cela aurait pu la rassurer de constater qu'il craigne encore qu'elle puisse la quitter. Là, elle avait juste envie de lui rire au nez.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, Percy. Une excellente nouvelle.

Ne comprenant pas, il fronça les sourcils et attendit. Elle se contenta de le lui faire comprendre d'un sourire encore plus prononcé. Un hoquet de surprise échappa à son mari, qui la prit soudainement dans ses bras.

Il lui faisait mal, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Aux mouvements saccadés de sa cage thoracique, aux reniflements qu'elle entendait, elle sut qu'il pleurait.

Audrey était enceinte. Leur miracle avait fini par arriver.

Lorsqu'il accepta enfin de la relâcher, il essuya ses yeux du revers de sa main, avant d'effacer du pouce les larmes coulant sur les joues de son épouse.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Son incrédulité la fit éclater de rire. Comme si elle était capable d'une telle cruauté…

— Bien sûr que oui ! Tu vas être papa, Percy.

Il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Son mari n'aurait plus à subir les plaisanteries de la fratrie sur la réputation fertile des Weasley. Jamais avec méchanceté mais si dure à supporter… L'ordre était enfin rétabli.

— Il va falloir changer pas mal de choses, fit-il en regardant autour de lui, rêveur.

A dire vrai, Audrey avait déjà commencé à y songer. Il faudrait certainement déménager, trouver un espace pour le bébé, voir éventuellement si on pouvait négocier avec le Ministère pour agrandir magiquement leur futur appartement. Pour le reste…

— Il faudra peut-être déménager, se contenta-t-elle de suggérer avec un haussement d'épaules.

Son mari était un indécrottable sentimental. Il était attaché à cet endroit, le premier qu'il avait occupé sans Pénélope. Bien plus qu'elle en tous cas.

— Je vais devoir travailler plus, annonça-t-il avec sérieux. Histoire d'économiser avant l'arrivée du bébé.

— A vrai dire, j'aimerais plutôt que tu travailles moins, répondit Audrey les sourcils froncés. J'aimerais bien que tu profites vraiment de ces moments là.

Percy détourna la tête, coupable. A cause de l'Ellis-gate, son travail l'avait accaparé, se faisant chaque jour un peu plus prenant. Désormais, ils ne faisaient plus que se croiser. Et quand l'enquête lui laissait un peu de répit, Percy s'échappait pour aller voir son cher ami Olivier. Parfois même son frère Charlie. Mais toujours à propos d'Olivier, Audrey était prête à le parier.

Il dut arriver à la même conclusion qu'elle, puisque ses mâchoires se serrèrent et qu'un pli soucieux barra son front.

— On ne pourra pas se permettre de laisser Olivier entrer dans la vie de notre bébé, dit-elle avec douceur mais fermeté. Je ne le permettrai jamais.

— Je sais, marmonna-t-il sombrement. Je… J'aviserai.

Jusque-là, elle avait eu des scrupules à lui imposer ce choix, au fond, pas vraiment certaine que Percy la choisirait. Avec un bébé, la question ne se posait même plus. Ce serait Olivier ou eux, elle et le bébé. Le choix était tout fait. Son mari aurait quelques mois pour faire ses adieux à son ami encombrant. Même lui le comprenait.

— Tu l'as dit à mes parents ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'écria-t-elle vexée. C'est à toi de leur annoncer.

Il lui prit la main en signe de paix.

— Tu n'en as pas non plus parlé à tes belles-sœurs ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ça, en revanche, ça avait été plus dur. Les filles avaient été d'un tel soutien qu'Audrey avait vraiment dû lutter pour ne pas céder et leur annoncer la grande nouvelle.

— Non, répondit-elle avec fierté. Je voulais que tu l'apprennes le premier.

— Ne leur dis pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît !

Audrey grimaça. Elle avait secrètement espérer se jeter sur le téléphone lorsqu'ils auraient terminé. Elle dévisagea son mari, pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

— Je voudrais en parler à Charlie en premier.

Elle laissa échapper un petit « oh » et baissa les yeux. Elle n'y avait pas pensé.

— C'est toujours un moment difficile pour lui, reprit-il d'une voix faible. Il ne disait rien parce qu'il était à l'étranger, mais je pense que… Enfin, je voudrais le lui dire avant, qu'il ait le temps de s'habituer à l'idée.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle aimait tant Percy et qu'elle était convaincue qu'il ferait un merveilleux papa. Elle n'y avait pas songé un instant. Charlie n'en avait jamais rien dit, n'avait rien montré. Il s'était réjoui comme tout le monde, jouait au tonton gâteau dès qu'il le pouvait. Tous en avaient conclu qu'il était passé à autre chose. Seul Percy envisageait qu'il puisse en être différemment.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle tendrement. Dis le lui. Pour les autres, on a le temps.

Il la remercia d'un regard tendre. Il savait qu'il lui en coûtait de continuer à garder le secret. Ils avaient tant attendu, ils avaient tant de fois été déçus. Audrey parvint à se convaincre qu'attendre un peu plus ne serait pas grand-chose tout compte fait. Le bébé était là. Elle porta la main à son ventre. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle, Percy, et l'enfant, le premier d'une fratrie, elle l'espérait, vivraient heureux. Ses vieilles angoisses s'éloignaient désormais.

Une pensée vint cependant la troubler. Audrey tenta de la chasser. Elle n'allait pas céder. Le poison que sa rivale avait distillé ne l'attendrait pas. Percy, indifférent à cela, amena de lui-même le sujet.

— Il va falloir trouver un prénom, dit-il avec un sourire. J'aime bien Richard, pour un garçon.

— « Ricky » ? répéta Audrey les sourcils froncés. Non, merci ! Plutôt… Hum… Denis !

Légèrement surpris, Percy finit par approuver.

— Et pour une fille, reprit-il attendri (ce qui éveilla vivement la méfiance de son épouse), j'aimerais beaucoup Lucy.

— Lucy ? C'est joli. Mais… j'avais pensé à autre chose, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Percy la regarda, surpris, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas parler. Mais finit cependant par céder.

— Si c'était une fille, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante, j'aimerais qu'on l'appelle… Molly.

Elle baissa les yeux et n'osa pas tout de suite lever les yeux vers lui. Quand elle le fit, elle fut bouleversée par l'intensité du regard de son mari.

— Tu voudrais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Prise d'un vertige, elle posa la main sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour ne pas tomber. Elle se força à sourire et hocha la tête faiblement.

— Je… Je ne pensais pas que… bafouilla-t-il ému. Audrey, c'est bizarre mais… jamais je n'aurais osé... Tu le veux, c'est vrai ?

La bouche ouverte, elle n'eut pas la force de protester. Percy venait d'accomplir l'exploit d'être encore plus heureux. Et ce n'était pas de son fait. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir _ça_. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit vrai. Prenant son silence pour un oui, il la prit dans ses bras.

— Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu fais pour moi, Audrey. J'ai eu de la chance de t'épouser.

Elle ne rit pas et ne répondit pas. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux.

Elle l'écouta lui promettre qu'ils vivraient heureux, qu'il ferait tout pour ça, qu'il ne la méritait pas. Qu'Olivier comprendrait.

Audrey avait gagné. Moins de travail, plus du tout d'Olivier. Un mari comblé et un bébé. Elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais Pénélope avait gagné la dernière bataille. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

**oOoOo**

— Donc, si je comprends bien, vous estimez être victime d'un complot…

Si le ton était sarcastique, Davies fit mine de ne pas s'en offusquer. Darwin, les sourcils froncés, attendit patiemment sa réponse. Cela faisait maintenant près de vingt minutes que l'entrevue avait débuté, et jusqu'ici, le journaliste n'avait rien appris de nouveau. Le joueur s'était contenté de lui raconter dans les détails ce qu'il savait déjà : à savoir qu'Inger Svenson faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie.

— C'est très à la mode en ce moment, concéda Davies un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Mais pour le coup, c'est vrai.

Darwin poussa un soupir et désensorcela sa plume.

— Je vous fais perdre votre temps et vous me faites perdre le mien cette façon. Je pensais que vous aviez vraiment accepté de me parler.

Les lèvres pincées, le joueur, jusque-là avachi dans son fauteuil, se redressa.

— Excusez-moi d'avoir du mal à digérer toutes les conneries que vous avez dites sur moi !

— Je vous ai dit que je m'excusais pour ces photos, rappela Darwin avec lassitude, sachant très bien que c'était, au fond, ce qu'il lui reprochait. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un photographe et je ne pensais pas que les clichés sortiraient. J'ai vraiment essayé d'en empêcher la publication.

— Vous n'avez pas pensé au mal qu'elles feraient, répliqua-t-il froidement. La femme sur les photos n'avait rien à voir avec Chaton. C'était de la diffamation !

Darwin nota la colère qui suintait de sa voix. Le sujet était plutôt sensible. Donc à exploiter.

— Était-ce elle que vous vouliez protéger ?

— Excusez-moi ?

— La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, aux "SA", vous ne vouliez pas que je reste, expliqua-t-il avec lenteur. Vous aviez peur qu'un journaliste vienne. C'était pour la protéger ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Davies l'observa un instant, bouche bée. Il n'était donc pas si loin que ça de la vérité.

— Vous plaisantez ? s'écria le joueur les joues soudainement rouges. Vous n'avez pas pensé un seul instant que le respect de la vie privée des membres pouvait motiver ma colère ?

— Non, je n'y crois pas, répondit Darwin avec un sourire. Vous n'étiez pas non plus inquiet pour votre vie privée. Vous l'exposez dans la presse depuis des mois, en laissant votre ex vous faire passer pour le dernier des crétins.

Davies parut suffoquer.

— Si ce n'était pas pour elle, c'était forcément pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre, reprit-il. Et j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il s'agit de Chaton.

— Ce truc vous obsède, pas vrai ? cracha Davies moqueur.

— Disons que ça m'intéresse plus que vos petites broutilles avec Inger, concéda Darwin.

Roger lui adressa un regard dédaigneux. Il n'en avait que faire. Darwin n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire aimer des gens qu'il interviewait. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'on le payait. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui permettait de découvrir la vérité.

— Inger laisse entendre que vous aimez les hommes, dit-il pour le provoquer.

Cette fois, loin de l'atteindre et de l'énerver comme tout ce qu'il avait pu dire auparavant, le joueur des Wanderers éclata de rire.

— Oui, _s'il vous plaît_, fit Roger une fois son hilarité calmée. Prenez pour argent comptant tout ce que vous dit cette folle. Jusqu'ici, vous l'avez bien fait.

— Vous n'avez pas envie de lui répondre ?

Le joueur eut une moue écœurée. Le monde du Quidditch n'était pas des plus ouverts à ce sujet. Cela avait forcément du l'atteindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Ce serait donner du crédit aux conneries qu'elle débite, se contenta-t-il de répliquer. Je serais un homme lézard si elle avait assez de rimes pour faire une chanson à ce sujet.

Darwin fit claquer sa langue, agacé. Davies refusait de médire sur le dos d'Inger, il refusait de parler de Chaton et se contentait de répéter ce qui était sa ligne de défense depuis le début de l'affaire. A savoir, le silence complet.

Le journaliste sentit la colère le gagner. Il avait longtemps attendu. Trop longtemps. Au final pour rien.

— Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ? finit-il par demander.

Davies sursauta.

— C'est vous qui vouliez m'interroger, rectifia-t-il.

— Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez de toute évidence pas envie de me parler.

Le Poursuiveur sembla un instant mal à l'aise. Il allait parler quand le bruit d'une clé dans la porte l'en empêcha. Davies pâlit et se leva précipitamment.

— A qui tu parles ? s'était écriée une voix masculine depuis l'entrée. On avait dit que tu ramenais plus tes minettes ici !

Le joueur lui jeta un rapide regard (légèrement effrayé, il l'aurait juré) avant de se mettre à crier.

— _Casse-toi_ !

Darwin fut surpris par ce brusque changement d'humeur.

— Rien à foutre ! répondit l'autre sur le même ton. On s'était mis d'accord.

L'intrus pénétra alors dans le salon. Darwin avait attendu de parler à Davies durant des mois. Mais cela faisait quatre ans qu'il attendait ce moment là. Il fut content d'être assis. Ce n'était pas le genre de faiblesse qu'il fallait montrer devant Olivier Dubois.

Lorsque le Toxico posa les yeux sur lui, le journaliste déglutit avec difficulté. Avec lenteur, il vint toucher sa baguette magique du bout des doigts. La lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Dubois ne lui laissait présager rien de bon. Mieux valait se tenir prêt.

Le regard de l'ancien drogué passa de Darwin à Davies. Le silence était pesant, la tension presque palpable.

— T'es trop con, Roger, finit-il par soupirer. Je t'avais dit de refuser.

Clignant les yeux, Darwin ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était tout ? Il allait l'ignorer ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Davies avec nervosité. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne rentrerais pas !

Darwin tressaillit.

— Il _vit_ ici ? s'écria-t-il choqué.

D'un regard, Davies lui intima de se mêler de ce qu'il le regardait.

— J'ai quand même le droit de me doucher, non ? avait répliqué Dubois. J'ai un peu de temps avant la réunion. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de vous déranger, ton petit ami et toi !

Roger serra les mâchoires, livide. Dubois quitta la pièce, commençant à se déshabiller au passage.

L'espace d'un instant, Darwin ne sut quoi dire ou penser. Un bruit d'eau finit par leur parvenir et Davies, par se rasseoir.

— Nous allons devoir remettre ça à plus tard, annonça-t-il froidement.

— Vous plaisantez ? s'écria-t-il. Je… Je dois lui parler.

— N'y pensez même pas, gronda Davies. Et vous n'êtes pas là pour ça…

Darwin soutint son regard sans problème. S'il pensait l'impressionner ou l'intimider, il se trompait lourdement.

— C'est Chaton que vous voulez, pas vrai ?

Le journaliste observa le sourire faussement mystérieux que Davies avait plaqué sur ses lèvres, et comprit alors ce qui se passait.

— C'était lui que vous vouliez protéger, c'est ça ? Pas la fille... Il suit vos réunions. Et vous avez eu peur, que je le croise. Plutôt raté, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, je me fous de Chaton, qui qu'elle soit.

— Chaton ?

Surpris, les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Olivier, trempé, une serviette ceinturée autour des reins.

— Vous cherchez encore cette traînée ? ricana-t-il en approchant.

— C'est l'appât du gain, marmonna Roger. Tu ne veux pas aller t'habiller, s'il te plaît ?

Dubois l'ignora. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Darwin frissonna.

— Et vous avez des pistes ? demanda-t-il les sourcils haussés.

— Énormément, mentit le journaliste. La récompense a beaucoup aidé.

— Une récompense ?

Darwin ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne savait pas. Tout le monde en avait parlé. Il était supposé être clean depuis quelques mois maintenant.

— Cinq cents gallions. Ils n'ont pas encore été attribués.

— Cinq cents gallions, répéta-t-il, visiblement intéressé.

— _Dubois_, protesta Davies atterré.

Il le fit taire d'un geste de la main et s'avança vers Darwin, la main tendue.

— Ok. Chaton, c'est moi. Maintenant, filez-moi le fric s'il vous plaît !

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de Percy, Charlie ne s'était pas méfié. Pas plus que quand celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il avait besoin de le voir absolument et rapidement. N'importe qui se serait sûrement posé des questions. Dans le contexte actuel, il aurait eu toutes les raisons d'imaginer le pire arriver. Si Percy voulait le voir, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Olivier. Ou pire encore, à quelqu'un de la famille.

Mais Charlie n'envisagea même pas ces possibilités. Il n'était plus lui-même dernièrement.

Il avait du mal à rester ancré à la réalité.

C'était en partie pour cela que la visite de Percy le réjouissait.

Il avait retourné la situation, la conversation dans tous les sens possibles. Il ne pouvait plus s'ôter de la tête les souvenirs de cette journée, du moment passé en compagnie de Riley. Du constat qu'il avait fait.

La situation avait changé mais tout semblait prêt à recommencer.

Charlie, échaudé par leur passé, ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Il passait dernièrement trop de temps à tenter d'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils se recroisaient, à se demander s'il serait heureux de la retrouver. S'il pourrait accepter la présence de son enfant. Et réciproquement.

Si ça valait la peine d'y penser. S'il en avait envie, vraiment.

Ou s'il devait retourner au plus vite en Roumanie comme une partie de son être le lui réclamer.

N'était-ce pas la preuve suffisante qu'il avait, au fond, attendue durant quatre années ? Que la vie avançait. Que Riley pouvait vivre sans lui. Et que donc, il en était de même pour lui. Après tout, elle n'avait pas attendu. Mieux valait sûrement ne pas insister.

Oscillant sans cesse, tiraillé entre ses deux envies contradictoires, il s'était souvent arrêté sur le point de transplaner, avait déchiré de nombreux courriers qu'il voulait lui envoyer, certains suintant la colère et la rancœur, d'autre lui proposant de se réconcilier. Il passait de longs moments à observer les flammes de sa cheminée. Attendant le moment où elles vireraient au vert. Repoussant celui où c'était lui qui la recontacterait.

Cela finirait par le rendre fou, Charlie le savait. Il devait en parler pour se libérer. Son choix de confidents était plutôt limité. Il avait commis l'erreur, une fois par le passé, de parler de Quinn à sa mère après leur rupture et la perte du bébé. Molly s'était énervée. Elle lui avait alors expliqué qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller de l'avant, d'oublier cette femme et le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. De prendre exemple sur les autres. D'ailleurs, avait-elle ajouté, toute la famille le pensait.

Cela s'était vite vérifié quand il avait tenté la même approche chez son frère aîné. Bill avait toujours endossé avec plaisir le rôle de conseiller. Mais avec la naissance de Victoire, il avait moins de temps, moins de patience pour ses soucis. Sans méchanceté, il l'avait envoyé bouler. Seul Percy était resté. Percy qui avait lui aussi connu des moments difficiles.

Seul son frère savait désormais qu'il avait vu Quinn Riley. Et il supposait qu'Olivier s'était fait un plaisir de raconter tout ce qui avait suivi.

A part Percy, il y avait bien Dubois. Mais il avait aussitôt lui-même ri de cette simple pensée.

Au départ, Charlie avait cru qu'il pourrait gérer seul la situation. Mais quand Percy le contacta, il réalisa qu'il était devenu vital pour lui de se libérer.

En ouvrant la porte et en découvrant l'agitation de son frère cadet, Charlie prit conscience qu'il avait peut-être vraiment raté quelque chose et qu'un drame avait pu arriver.

— Ça va, Perce ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Ce dernier prit une inspiration profonde et hocha la tête lentement.

— On peut s'asseoir ? lui dit-il en désignant son canapé légèrement élimé mais que Charlie adorait.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à le faire.

— Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, commença-t-il légèrement mal à l'aise. Il faut que…

— J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, l'interrompit Percy.

Il lui avait coupé la parole avec douceur, pourtant Charlie tressaillit. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son frère de se montrer impoli.

— Je t'écoute, marmonna-t-il, désormais méfiant.

Percy sembla hésiter, ce qui le rendit d'autant plus craintif. Il finit par se lancer et lâcha la nouvelle dans un souffle.

Bien sûr, cela heurta Charlie. Ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelles faciles à encaisser, pas après ce qu'il avait traversé. Mais ce qui, cette fois, le toucha profondément, fut l'air attristé de Percy. Pas parce que son frère aîné n'arrivait pas à se réjouir pour lui, mais parce qu'il savait la peine qu'il venait de lui causer. Percy avait compris ce qui avait échappé aux autres.

— Audrey est enceinte ? s'entendit répéter Charlie.

Le sang battant à ses oreilles, il fit un effort pour rester concentré. Cela lui prit quelques instants mais il finit par se faire violence.

— Waow ! dit-il avec un enthousiasme forcé. C'est super, mec. Tu l'attendais vraiment.

— C'est vrai, marmonna Percy les yeux baissés.

— Maman devait être ravie, reprit Charlie avec un sourire un peu figé.

Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer la réaction de sa mère. Pour chaque grossesse, c'était elle qui l'avait appelé pour le lui annoncer. Charlie parvenait toujours à encaisser sans rien dire. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus que deux à ne pas avoir enfanté. Mais connaissant Ronald, ça ne saurait tarder. La fratrie se ferait un plaisir de le lui faire remarquer. Il essaierait d'esquiver la prochaine réunion au Terrier.

— Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, avoua Percy avec un air coupable.

Charlie fut sincèrement surpris. Et touché. Venant de la part de son frère, c'en était presque choquant. De tous, il était celui qui avait un lien particulier avec leur mère.

— Je voulais te l'annoncer d'abord, expliqua-t-il voyant que Charlie ne comprenait pas.

Charlie laissa échappé un petit « oh », mélange de surprise et de compréhension. L'élégance du geste de son frère le toucha profondément. Il lui accordait un peu de temps. Incapable de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance par des mots, Charlie dut se contenter d'un regard. Percy haussa les épaules en retour. Ils s'étaient compris.

— C'est vraiment super pour toi, Perce, finit-il par soupirer. Vous avez attendu tellement longtemps.

Percy esquissa un sourire, mal à l'aise.

— C'était inattendu, justement, avoua-t-il.

Charlie crut déceler une note indéterminée dans la voix de son frère. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'interroger puisqu'il reprenait d'un ton nettement plus enjoué :

— Pour l'instant, c'est top secret, hein ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Audrey m'a proposé d'appeler le bébé Molly si c'était une fille…

Charlie éclata de rire. Il se calma cependant vite devant l'air très sérieux qu'arborait Percy.

— Pour de vrai ? fit-il choqué.

Percy se contenta d'hocher simplement de la tête. C'était _bizarre_… Mais évidemment, tout le monde savait que son frère serait capable de ce genre de choses pour ses enfants. C'était devenu une plaisanterie entre les membres de la fratrie. Mais tous avaient pensé qu'Audrey, comme n'importe quelle femme saine d'esprit, refuserait.

Et pourtant, elle le lui avait elle-même proposé.

— T'as trouvé la perle, finit-il par soupirer.

— Elle me connaît, reconnut son frère avec un sourire attendri.

Percy était chanceux. Rarement par le passé, Charlie l'avait envié. Dernièrement, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

— Au fait, reprit-il fronçant soudainement les sourcils. Tu voulais parler de quelque chose ?

Charlie hésita un instant. Lui qui avait tant voulu discuter éprouvait maintenant des scrupules à le faire.

Juste parce que Percy allait être papa.

Charlie se détestait de penser comme ça. Mais c'était embêter son frère inutilement alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à savourer ses instants. Il renonça.

— Je pensais qu'il me faudrait bientôt retourner en Roumanie, mentit-il.

Il s'en voulut de faire de la peine à son frère, même ainsi. Il semblait sincèrement surpris.

— C'est vrai ? dit-il d'une voix où pointait la déception.

— Mais maintenant que je sais que je vais être oncle encore une fois, je peux rester encore un peu, se reprit-il rapidement. Je pourrai toujours me faire envoyer un œuf de dragon pour la naissance.

Percy savait certainement que Charlie plaisantait. Mais la blague ne prit pas et il lui adressa un regard consterné. Bizarrement, George avait été le seul à accepter avec plaisir ce cadeau un peu particulier, mais pour des raisons de sûreté, c'était Charlie lui-même qui avait renoncé.

Son frère cadet resta encore une dizaine de minutes, à lui raconter tout en essayant de ne pas le blesser ce que la venue du bébé changerait, notamment au sujet d'Olivier.

Charlie eut du mal à identifier le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas la jalousie, la colère, l'injustice ou la rancœur. Une solitude toute nouvelle s'était emparée de son cœur.

Il ne pouvait plus compter sur Percy désormais. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur personne.

Il aurait à se débrouiller. Seul.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné.

**oOoOo**

— QUOI ?

Darwin eut un vertige. Il se tourna vers Davies, qui paraissait totalement consterné.

— Il plaisante, pas vrai ?

— Il _ment_ ! Tu n'es pas Chaton, pas vrai Olivier ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non, concéda-t-il agacé.

Darwin reprit son souffle et se maudit d'avoir marché.

— Mais reconnais que c'était à moi que tu pensais en le disant, reprit Dubois d'un air satisfait.

Les yeux ronds, Davies sembla chercher une explication plausible, ou un mensonge. Ce fut sans succès. Darwin vit ses épaules s'affaisser.

— Vous _plaisantez_ ? demanda le journaliste d'une voix grondante.

— C'est le problème de la presse, soupira Olivier les sourcils froncés. Ils font tout pour avoir la vérité mais quand on la leur donne, ils refusent de la croire... Mes 500 gallions ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Vous y penserez ?

Le joueur reprit la direction de la salle de bains, laissant une flaque d'eau à l'instant où il se tenait auparavant. La respiration sifflante, Darwin se tourna vers Roger Davies, devenu pivoine. Croisant son regard, ce dernier se ressaisit.

— C'est du off, évidemment ! s'écria-t-il précipitamment.

Darwin manqua de s'étrangler.

— Du off ? cracha-t-il. Vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ?

— Je nierai ! déclara Davies le menton levé.

Le journaliste du _Daily Wizard_ laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

— Et lui ? fit-il en montrant la salle de bain d'un geste de la main. Il le fera ?

Davies finit par esquisser un sourire.

— Demandez-vous plutôt qui vous croira, dit-il froidement.

Oh, pas mal de monde en vérité... L'esprit tordu de sa rédactrice en chef le premier. Même si elle penserait sûrement un instant qu'il était capable d'avoir tout manigancer, juste pour qu'elle le laisse s'occuper du Toxico.

Un frisson traversa le dos de Darwin.

Chaton était le Toxico ?

Un étourdissement l'empêcha de comprendre ce que Davies avait pris soin d'ajouter.

Si c'était vrai, l'affaire prenait une autre dimension, elle avait d'autres implications. Lesquelles ? C'était encore à définir. Mais il y en avait forcément.

Les choses n'arrivaient pas par hasard, il venait d'en avoir la preuve, encore une fois. Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta quand Davies claque des doigts sous son nez.

— Vous devez partir, maintenant, dit-il froidement.

— Quoi ? fit-il surprit. Non, nous n'en avons pas fini!

Le joueur éclata de rire.

— Oh que si… Sortez de chez moi. Dégagez !

Se mettant debout, il l'invita à en faire de même d'un geste éloquent.

— Ça ne m'empêchera pas de parler, rappela Darwin sans se départir de son calme. Ce serait dans votre intérêt de tout m'expliquer. Maintenant.

Le joueur de Quidditch serra les mâchoires et l'escorta sans douceur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

— Vous aurez bien vite des nouvelles de mon avocat !

La porte claqua au nez de Darwin. Avocat ? Il n'y croyait pas. Plutôt la fille aux cheveux noirs que Davies se faisait un plaisir de protéger. L'évidence alors le frappa.

— Pas la fille, murmura-t-il.

Le puzzle commençait à s'assembler.

Des cris venait de l'appartement le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il reconnut la voix de Davies, visiblement furieux. A quoi répondit celle parfaitement calme de Dubois.

Ce qui était arrivé n'aurait visiblement jamais dû se passer.

Il transplana sans attendre. Beaucoup de choses étaient à clarifier.

**oOoOo**

Tout était la faute de Demetra. Parce que son épouse s'était inquiétée pour lui, parce que ses performances sportives s'étaient effondrées, tout le monde avait trouvé judicieux qu'il soit suivi par le guérisseur du club. Qui soit dit en passant, avait autant de qualifications en psychologie que lui.

Pour faire preuve de bonne volonté, Marcus avait accepté sans rechigner. Sans trop rechigner. Il avait quand même commencé par refuser. Par principe. Autrement, tout le monde aurait trouvé ça suspect.

— Alors ? demanda le guérisseur quand, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Marcus s'était assis sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

— Mon genou recommence à me faire souffrir.

Par-dessus ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez, le sorcier haussa un sourcil incrédule.

— Ton genou ? fit-il faussement compatissant. On va regarder ça.

Il fit signe à Flint de s'installer sur la table d'examen.

Mal à l'aise, Marcus hésita avant de venir s'installer sur la table et de retirer son pantalon. Le doc pointa sa baguette sur l'articulation et Marcus sentit une chaleur lui envahir la jambe.

— Mmh, reprit le guérisseur en lui faisant tourner, tendre et plier l'articulation. Un coup, c'est ça ?

Le joueur acquiesça d'un marmonnement.

— Bien, soupira le guérisseur. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Tu en penses quoi ?

Marcus fronça les sourcils.

— Pour ton articulation, évidemment, précisa-t-il immédiatement.

C'était aussi ce que sa femme lui disait. Qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ces vrais besoins étaient tout autres en vérité.

— Ça ne changerait rien, soupira l'ancien Serpentard doucement.

— Ton genou pourrait apprécier un peu de repos.

— Je dois défendre ma place dans l'équipe…

— Tu ne joueras pas bien tant que… ton genou ne sera pas totalement remis.

Flint secoua la tête. L'étau se resserrait doucement. Dubois lui avait adressé un signe lors de son premier match de championnat. C'était un avertissement. Et il savait que seul lui pourrait le décoder. Les évènements ne jouaient pas plus en sa faveur. L'intervention de son ex-femme (qu'il avait trouvée plutôt savoureuse) n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu, en attisant la curiosité de tous et en renforçant l'attention des journalistes autour d'Olivier. Flint en était certain, il n'attendait que ça. Une sortie fracassante qui lui permettrait de se venger de tous. De lui en particulier.

Marcus en avait perdu le sommeil.

Oui, il s'était effectivement fait mal au genou. Mais en se prenant le coin de la table basse ce matin.

L'angoisse ne le quittait plus. Parfois, il se disait que sa seule solution était de tout quitter maintenant qu'il le pouvait. Qu'il le décidait.

— Ça m'empêche de dormir, finit-il par avouer.

Le guérisseur le dévisagea un instant. C'était devenu presque un jeu entre eux. Flint s'inventait des maux imaginaires pour justifier ces entrevues, pour qu'ils ne fassent pas que parler. Il avait encore sa fierté. Le doc avait accepté d'entrer dans son jeu.

— Ton genou ? demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

Enfin, des fois, plus ou moins.

Marcus ne se laissa pas désarçonner pour autant, il confirma d'un hochement de tête. Le docteur prit un instant de réflexion puis finit par soupirer.

— Je pourrais, dit-il d'une voix plus aigüe, te donner quelque chose pour faire passer ça. Pour ton genou, précisa-t-il d'une voix entendu. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution.

Il s'écarta de la table et fit signe à Flint de se rhabiller.

— Laisse-moi deviner, du repos, c'est ça ? grommela Flint en se redressant.

Il remonta rapidement son pantalon et le referma. Le guérisseur garda le silence, ce qui poussa Flint à le regarder.

— Ce dont tu as besoin, Marcus, dit froidement le guérisseur. C'est de parler.

Le joueur de Quidditch eut un mouvement de recul. Ça n'était pas dans les règles du jeu. On utilisait toujours des chemins détournés.

— Je crois pas, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

— Peu importe de quoi il s'agit. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer à te ronger indéfiniment.

— Mon genou n'a pas besoin de ça.

— C'est ce que tu crois. Tu devrais essayer, ça te coûterait quoi ?

Marcus laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

Ça lui coûterait quoi ?

Son job, sa passion, son mariage.

Sa vie quoi.

**oOoOo**

— Mon nom est Olivier Dubois. Et je suis un toxicomane.

L'ensemble des membres des SA lui répondirent d'une même voix.

A la base, Olivier comptait sauter sa réunion ce soir-là. Principalement parce que Davies n'y allait pas. Et sans Roger à embêter, c'était nettement moins amusant. Bizarrement, son étrange colocataire semblait très investi dans sa thérapie. Dubois, lui, l'était moins. Cela faisait simplement parti du Plan. Et cela lui permettait de joindre l'utile à l'agréable en faisant chier Roger.

L'ancien Gryffondor avait rapidement avancé dans les étapes, faisant tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Il vivait chaque jour d'abstinence seul, puisant sa force dans l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Les membres des SA pouvaient être dupes sur sa réelle motivation, ils ne pouvaient cependant que reconnaître son avancée. Olivier avait rapidement atteint la huitième étape. Il allait devoir demander pardon.

L'étape qui l'emmerdait en fait. Maintenant qu'il en était là, il trouvait moins d'intérêt dans les SA. Il jouait en équipe première, il n'avait plus grand-chose à prouver. Sa désintox' était un succès, tous en convenait. Faire amende honorable ? Très peu pour lui.

Puis il était rentré par surprise à l'appartement aujourd'hui.

Olivier savait depuis longtemps que le truc de l'intelligence des Serdaigles ne s'appliquait pas à Roger. Davies était un crétin fini. Parler à Darwin, c'était tenter le diable. Mais en voyant le journaliste chez lui, celui qu'il avait passé tant de temps à haïr, Dubois avait eu une idée. Son Plan s'était étoffé d'un autre pan. Il était parfait désormais.

Aussi s'était-il rendu au SA plutôt satisfait.

Même si Roger s'était empressé de mettre Darwin à la porte, Dubois n'avait pas eu envie de rester avec lui. Il ne cessait de lui reprocher d'avoir dit la vérité. Il était Chaton, et après ? L'autre ordure de journaliste ne l'avait pas cru. Olivier avait fait son grand retour il y a des mois ça. Tout le monde le savait. Il n'avait plus à se cacher. Bien au contraire, c'était maintenant que c'était drôle. La tête que les gens feraient en se rendant compte que la femme glamour aux mœurs légères cachait en fait un simple drogué…

Davies s'inquiétait pour rien. Et Dubois ne supportait plus de l'entendre se lamenter. Il l'avait donc laissé joindre sa Penny-chérie (il avait eu le temps de l'entendre prendre la communication, pour le moins agacée) pour se plaindre de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le méchant drogué avait encore fait des siennes. Étonnant, pas vrai ?

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il s'était rendu au SA. Où tout le monde l'avait accueilli avec des mines graves et soucieuses. Sauf Pam, la nymphette nympho, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire du charme. En vain.

— Je suis abstinent depuis cent-soixante-seize jours. C'est compliqué. Par moment, j'ai encore envie de tout envoyer bouler.

Chose étrange, les SA étaient un des rares lieux où il pouvait dire la stricte vérité. Sans être jugé, sans voir des mines choquées ou consternées. A croire que les membres avaient tout entendu. Si seulement ils savaient...

— Mais vous tenez bon, intervint Gus avec un sourire.

— Je garde mes objectifs bien en vue, répliqua Olivier. C'est ça qui me fait tenir.

Les membres hochèrent la tête lentement. Dubois eut envie d'éclater de rire. Les SA lui manqueraient bientôt, il le savait.

A la fin de la réunion, au moment de prendre le thé, il fut rejoint devant le buffet par Gus, talonné de près par la nymphette nympho (qui se rabattait volontiers sur lui quand Roger n'était pas dans les environs).

— Comment allez-vous ? lui demanda Gus.

Dubois lui adressa un regard surpris. Il avait eu quelques mots avec Augusta, à propos de Quidditch et de ses entraînements (la vieille était quand même folle de le chercher, même si pour une fois, il n'était pas mécontent de lui) mais rien de plus inquiétant que d'habitude.

— Je l'ai dit pendant la réunion, non ? signala Olivier un sourcil haussé.

— Ce que Gus veut dire, fit la nymphette en roulant des hanches dans sa direction, ce qu'il voudrait savoir, c'est si vous arrivez à bien supporter les évènements. Si ça ne vous donne pas envie de replonger ?

Gus foudroya la jeune femme du regard. Olivier observa cela d'un air intéressé.

— Quoi ? fit la nymphette surprise. Tu as vu ce qu'a dit sa femme !

— Ex-femme, rectifia l'ancien Gryffondor avec un sourire forcé.

La nymphette s'excusa d'un sourire, qu'elle fit tout pour rendre coquin. Heureusement qu'elle était accro au sexe, songea Dubois. Enfin, qu'il le savait… Il aurait vraiment fini par croire ce que lui avait dit Penny. Qu'il était sexy.

Augusta, non loin, se permit de se mêler à la conversation.

— Pamela, ça ne te regarde pas, siffla la vieille femme les yeux étrécis.

La nymphette prit la mouche.

— Je t'en prie, tout le monde y pense, se défendit-elle le menton levé. Elle a dit des horreurs sur lui. Ça donnerait envie à n'importe qui de replonger.

Elle papillonna des cils et adressa un regard éloquent à Dubois.

— Moi en tous cas, je le ferai.

Gus prit Augusta de court (dont les narines frémissantes promettaient une réaction haute en couleurs) et se permit d'intervenir.

— Pam, tu devrais aller te servir un peu d'eau fraîche. Pense au travail que tu as accompli. Augusta, si vous voulez bien l'accompagner…

La nymphette nympho allait protester mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. La vieille la prit par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Dubois parvint malgré tout à lire sur ses lèvres tout ce qu'elle promettait de lui faire.

— Excusez-la, soupira Gus, qui semblait soudainement très fatigué.

Ce type gérait un véritable zoo. Si Dubois avait encore en lui une once d'empathie, il aurait sûrement compati.

— La tentation est partout, se contenta de soupirer le joueur. Pour elle encore plus. Comme notre petit Roger.

Gus hocha gravement la tête. Dubois se retint d'éclater de rire. L'autre crétin avait bien berné son monde. Est-ce qu'un jour au moins il leur avouerait ?

— Elle n'en a pas moins soulevé un problème, reprit Gus avec prudence. Cette semaine a dû être difficile pour vous.

Dubois s'efforça de rester impassible. Tout le monde avait jugé bon de se soucier de sa petite santé. Comme si les mots de Becca avaient pu l'atteindre… Chacun y avait vu ce qu'il avait voulu. Pour certains, elle mentait. Au club, les avis étaient partagés. Les mauvaises langues avaient cru ce que son ex-femme avait raconté. Les autres avaient décidé de contre-attaquer. Olivier s'était abstenu de tout commentaire.

Roger l'avait pris avec des pincettes depuis la parution de l'interview. Même Percy l'avait contacté. Tout comme Charlie.

Mais personne ne l'avait vraiment cru quand il leur avait dit comment il se sentait.

Becca disait en gros la vérité. Et il s'en foutait.

Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire replonger. Il en avait trop bavé pour arriver là. Son ex avait toujours été susceptible. Elle faisait ça uniquement pour se venger. Comme si elle voulait vraiment de lui aujourd'hui...

— Pas tant que ça, déclara Olivier en toute sincérité.

— Si vous souhaitez en discuter, n'hésitez pas. Il n'est pas rare de voir nos résolutions flancher durant les premiers mois, surtout lorsque des évènements de cette sorte se produisent.

— Ça ne m'atteint pas, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Gus le jaugea du regard.

— Bien au contraire, ajouta Dubois avec un sourire, je crois même qu'il est temps pour moi de me faire pardonner.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "PS: I love you"

Ok, vous avez le droit de dire "JE LE SAVAIS!" (notez que le "Je le savais mais j'en ai jamais parlé"... mouha ha ha, je n'y croirai pas!)


	28. PS: I love you

**CHATON  
><strong>

Plus que trois chapitres ! Il est temps de commencer à dire au revoir à certains personnages, qui feront ici leur dernière apparition (mais je ne vous dirai pas lesquels). J'ai pris un peu de retard dans la publication de _Chaton_, je ne serai pas capable de boucler cette histoire avant la rentrée. Je pense toutefois publier #29 dans la semaine. Ensuite, je prendrai le temps de corriger les deux derniers chapitres ensemble avant de vous les soumettre (#30 est vraiment court, ce serait nul de vous faire attendre trop longtemps). Après ça... ben, il faudra trouver autre chose pour s'occuper!  
>Merci, merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, par MP pour les membres connectés et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes. J'ai fait la chasse, à plusieurs reprises, aux fautes et aux coquilles mais il n'est pas impossible que certains m'aient encore échappé.<br>Le titre de ce chapitre est celui d'un roman de Cecelia Ahern. Vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, il risque ici d'être parfois question de courrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Gilda Green - rédactrice en chef du _Daily Wizard_  
>Moïra Sander - stagiaire au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Darwin - journaliste au <em>Daily Wizard<em>  
>Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies<br>Walter Ellis - Poursuiveur des Caerphilly Catapults.  
>Helen et Kenneth Dubois - parents d'Olivier Dubois.<br>Desmond Moore - préparateur physique des Caerphilly Catapults  
>Quinn Riley - recruteuse des Caerphilly Catapults<br>Casper Hopkins - gardien des Caerphilly Catapults remplacé par Dubois le temps d'un match  
>Ryan Barry - chef du département des Jeux et Sports magiques<br>Ignace Trebleton - président du club de Flaquemare  
>Libby Livingstone - présidente des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Ferris - son bras droit  
>Augustus Blum - vedette de la variété sorcière, ex-"fiancé" d'Inger Svenson.<br>Becca - ex-femme d'Olivier Dubois  
>Mary - fille d'Olivier Dubois<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PS : I love you<strong>

— Non, on ne le sortira pas ! Je n'y crois pas un instant.

Green foudroya du regard son journaliste vedette. Le pauvre homme avait craqué. Darwin avait besoin de vacances, il était temps pour elle de le mettre au repos forcé.

— Il était là, répondit-il sans desserrer les dents. Il me l'a _dit_.

La belle affaire ! C'était supposé la convaincre ? La rédactrice en chef du _Daily Wizard_ chassa cette affirmation d'un geste de la main. Comme par hasard, Dubois s'était invité à l'interview de Roger Davies et avait révélé à son pire ennemi (parce que c'était bien ce que le journaliste était pour cet homme) qu'il était Chaton. Alors que, justement, Darwin faisait tout pour l'approcher. Et elle était censée gober ça et le remercier ?

— C'est juste… _incroyable_, dit alors la jeune stagiaire, à l'autre bout de la pièce, littéralement époustouflée par la nouvelle.

Green lui adressa un regard sévère. Un rien réussissait à l'épater. La petite, que Darwin avait convié à venir pour lui servir de témoin (comme quoi, il la connaissait quand même bien), aurait à s'endurcir si elle voulait faire carrière dans le milieu.

— Et quand bien même tu dirais la vérité, reprit la rédactrice en chef, cette nouvelle n'a strictement aucun intérêt ! Et ça ne change rien pour nous.

— De connaître la véritable identité de Chaton ? ricana Darwin amer.

— Ce drogué ? Chaton ? A qui tu vendras ça ? Personne n'y croira !

— C'est pourtant la vérité, objecta-t-il.

— Au diable la vérité ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. On vend aux gens du rêve depuis des mois. Tu penses sincèrement qu'ils ont envie de découvrir que leur belle princesse aux mœurs légères est cette espèce de loque humaine ? Sérieusement ?

Le journaliste s'abstint de répondre et serra un peu plus les mâchoires. Green sut qu'elle avait marqué des points. La vérité était érigée au rang de divinité dans leur corps de métier. Elle gardait en tête qu'elle avait avant tout un business à faire tourner. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire que l'affaire qui avait portée aux nues son journal puisse se terminer ainsi. La réflexion de Sander la fit sortir de ses mornes pensées.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi _quoi_ ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement mais ne renonça pas pour autant.

— Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça ? Pourquoi il l'a protégé ? Surtout maintenant qu'il est revenu… A quoi bon garder le secret ?

Darwin eut un mouvement d'humeur en entendant les questions de Sander.

— On parle d'Olivier Dubois ! asséna-t-il, comme si cela justifiait tout. Il y a sûrement quelque chose derrière tout ça. C'est pour ça que je dois continuer à enquêter, reprit-il en se retournant vers Green. Tu dois me laisser enquêter !

La sorcière ne se laissa pas impressionner par la lueur avide qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

— La petite a raison, fit-elle avec lenteur (qu'on ne la rabroue pas parut surprendre Moïra). Il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Inger avait peut-être dit la vérité… Du moins, elle l'avait pressenti.

Ils ne comprirent pas immédiatement à quoi elle fait allusion.

— Walter Ellis aussi, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

L'effet fut immédiat. Les yeux de la stagiaire s'écarquillèrent et Darwin lui leva les siens vers le plafond, consterné.

— Davies n'est pas gay ! s'écria-t-il furieux. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !

— Ce serait une excellente raison de justifier son comportement, répondit Green sans se laisser impressionner. Et elle nous permettrait de retomber sur nos pieds.

— Il n'est _pas_ amoureux d'Olivier Dubois. Il y a autre chose, forcément. On ne peut pas se contenter de…

— On se contentera très bien de cette vérité. Les lecteurs apprécieront. Je n'aurais sûrement pas choisi cet amant-là à sa place mais après tout, c'est son choix.

Darwin allait protester et Green le dissuada de le faire, d'un simple geste de la main. S'il prononçait les mots de trop, elle n'aurait plus d'autres choix que de le licencier.

— Si tu veux que je sorte cette annonce, nous la présenterons comme ça, conclut-elle d'une voix sans appel. Enquête si tu veux, je te laisse dix jours. Si tu n'apportes pas d'éléments plus intéressants, le scoop sortira. Comme je le déciderai. Et on passera tous à autre chose. C'est bien compris ?

La jeune Sander lança un regard craintif en direction de Darwin. Elle craignait visiblement sa réaction. L'éclat de voix n'arriva pourtant pas.

— Dix jours, c'est ça ? répéta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

— Ça devrait te suffire, je crois, répondit-elle froidement.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter. Green secoua la tête en le voyant faire. Pour son bien, Darwin ferait mieux de ne pas trouver autre chose. Elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de s'en séparer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une « Skeeter » dans ses effectifs. L'autre avait suffisamment fait de mal à la _Gazette_. Son journal ne suivrait pas la même voie.

— Mais… Et moi ? fit soudainement la stagiaire désemparée.

Green se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore là, celle-là ?

— Hé bien quoi ?

Les joues de Sander s'empourprèrent.

— Je… C'est moi qui devais enquêter sur… enfin, je devais essayer d'approcher Dubois.

Elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Pour ce que ça avait servi, elle était étonnée que la jeune femme tienne tant à cette mission fantôme qu'on lui avait attribuée. Elle n'avait donc pas saisi ?

— Oh, si ce n'est que ça… Je crains bien que tu ne doives céder ta place à Darwin. Tu l'as entendu. Sa croisade vient de reprendre et nous ne serons pas les bienvenues.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent, elle était sincèrement déçue.

— Tu peux suivre Inger, ricana la rédactrice en chef en la congédiant d'un geste. Je ne doute pas que quand elle entendra ce que nous révélerons, elle aura des tas de détails croustillants à ajouter.

La stagiaire acquiesça mollement.

— En attendant, observons notre maître à tous se débrouiller…

**oOoOo**

_Chers Helen et Kenneth,_

_Je n'ai jamais été le fils que vous vouliez. Même avant d'avoir déconné. Pas assez intelligent, pas intéressant, pas assez sérieux, trop égoïste et « passionné ». Trop moi. J'ai toujours vécu sans me soucier des gens qui m'entouraient. Je sais que je vous ai fait du mal, que je vous ai forcé à faire des choix, à prendre des décisions auxquelles des parents ne devraient pas être confrontés._

_Un fils digne de ce nom ne fait pas ça. Je le sais maintenant. En fait, je le savais déjà._

_Je dis pas que je vais changer. Il est possible que je n'y parvienne pas. Ou que j'ai pas le temps pour ça._

_Je suis désolé._

_Pour ça et pour tout le reste en vérité._

**oOoOo**

— C'est de la connerie.

Olivier adressa un regard étonné à son préparateur physique. Comme si ce que ce tortionnaire de Desmond pensait l'intéressait réellement…

— Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour avoir ton avis, Moore ! signala le joueur froidement.

Habitué à lui et à ses manière (dur à croire mais pourtant c'était vrai), l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Il attrapa sans douceur cependant l'épaule droite de l'ancien Gryffondor et l'étira. Dubois dut serrer les dents pour retenir un cri. La séance d'entraînement avait été éprouvante. Endurer la douleur sans rien faire devenait de plus en plus dur. Surtout quand il était si simple de la faire partir. Olivier avait trop souffert pour craquer maintenant. Pas alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient en place et que son moment arrivait.

— Il n'empêche, reprit le préparateur. C'est de la connerie. Tu devrais envoyer ce gars se faire voir.

— Et me gâcher le plaisir de le faire espérer ? fit Olivier avec un sourire forcé.

Le préparateur l'observa d'un œil torve.

— Tu ne devrais pas rire avec ça, répondit Desmond dans un marmonnement. Ce mec t'a fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. A ta place, je ne prendrais pas le risque de laisser traîner ça et de l'énerver.

Olivier jeta un regard au parchemin qui venait d'arriver. Darwin avait renouvelé son offre. Pour la dixième fois. Il voulait absolument lui parler. Pour une raison que le joueur n'avait pas vraiment compris, mais qui, au final, l'arrangeait, Darwin n'avait pas cherché à exposer au grand jour son petit secret. A la place de ça, il cherchait à le rencontrer. Si au départ Dubois avait pu garder sa proposition pour lui, cela devenait bien plus compliqué désormais. En quelques jours, le journaliste était passé des coups de cheminée, aux courriers timides, à des visites au club et à son appartement.

Cela devenait difficile à cacher. Le club n'appréciait d'ailleurs pas ce soudain intérêt. Tout comme Roger.

Olivier savait que la partie ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Ne serait-ce que parce que quelqu'un au club allait s'en mêler…

Les courriers arrivaient jusqu'aux tables de massages désormais.

— _L'énerver_ ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire froid. Comme s'il pouvait m'effrayer…

Le préparateur ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer. L'ancien Gryffondor avait une idée assez précise de ce qu'il avait en tête. A savoir que Darwin avait quand même déjà réussi à lui pourrir la vie par le passé. Desmond finit cependant par renoncer. Bonne intuition, songea Olivier.

Le mouvement qu'il infligea à son épaule, en revanche, le prit par surprise et un léger cri de douleur lui échappa.

— Tu fais bien de ne pas jouer la prochaine journée, soupira Moore les sourcils froncés. Tu n'es pas en état…

— Je suis tout à fait capable de jouer, répliqua-t-il retirant son bras d'un mouvement sec. Ce n'est rien.

Le regard que Desmond lui adressa lui confirma qu'il avait dit vrai. Ce n'était rien, justement. Les examens médicaux étaient clairs. Son épaule n'avait rien. Sa douleur était inexpliquée. Et donc impossible à traiter.

— Je suis apte, répéta Dubois. Et je jouerai.

Son préparateur leva les mains en signe de paix.

— Il n'empêche. On attaque de gros poissons maintenant, bien plus féroce que les Bats. Le coach a raison d'essayer de réintégrer Hopkins.

Desmond blêmit sous le regard que Dubois lui adressa. Trois coups frappés à la porte lui permirent de se dérober.

— Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la présence de Quinn Riley.

— Oh, excusez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle, reculant d'un pas et détournant la tête.

Olivier lança un regard surpris au préparateur, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était en sous-vêtement. Pas de quoi choquer.

— Ne jouez pas les prudes, fit Dubois d'une voix sifflante. Ça ne vous va pas.

La recruteuse pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Olivier lui trouva l'air lasse et fatiguée. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle lui aurait aussitôt répondu et un échange croustillant dont il serait sorti vainqueur se serait instauré, plus savoureux encore puisque que Moore aurait fait un témoin parfait. A l'expression résignée de Riley, Dubois comprit qu'il n'aurait rien de tout ça. Elle avait perdu son panache, l'envie de se battre. Elle avait renoncé. Jouer avec elle, contre elle, n'avait plus d'intérêt. Après son premier match, Charlie s'était muré dans le silence (il avait d'ailleurs fallu que l'interview de Becca sorte dans la _Gazette_ pour qu'il accepte de lui reparler, sans jamais évoquer le sujet). Riley, elle, avait fini de réagir dès que son nom était prononcé.

Olivier était sincèrement déçu de la tournure que les choses prenaient. Heureusement que Roger était encore sensible à ce genre de plaisanteries (bon public, il réagissait à tout, dernièrement surtout dès qu'on évoquait Pénélope). Avec Percy dont la femme attendait un bébé, il avait cassé et perdu ses deux jouets préférés.

— Rhabille-toi, soupira le préparateur.

Olivier nota une pointe de soulagement dans sa voix. Il avait craint d'assister et d'être mêlé malgré lui à une scène qui ne le concernait pas.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss Riley ? demanda-t-il alors que le joueur attrapait son pantalon pour l'enfiler.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Redressant la tête, Olivier surprit son regard, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le détourner. Elle l'observait, le reluquait, prenant le soin de noter les changements que son corps avait subis. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'épave qui avait subi l'humiliante visite médicale. Il avait commencé par reprendre une quinzaine de kilos. Il s'était étoffé, avait retrouvé des couleurs. Ses os s'étaient entourés de muscles et de chairs. Svelte et athlétique, même si très loin de sa carrure passée, il avait repris un aspect humain désormais.

— C'est bien ce que je disais. Jouer la prude ne vous va pas.

La recruteuse tressaillit et sortit de ses pensées. Dubois nota toutefois qu'elle s'était abstenue de rougir. Jouer avec elle n'avait vraiment plus grand intérêt.

— J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-elle gênée en jetant un regard au guérisseur.

Ce dernier fit mine de se lever mais Dubois l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Quoi que cela puisse être et surtout si cela concernait ce à quoi il pensait, il voulait un témoin. Que ce qui allait suivre soit colporté.

— Nous avions un accord, rappela Olivier avec calme.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant, dans un premier temps, pas de quoi il parlait. Elle comprit soudainement.

— Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux vous parler. Une dépêche vient de tomber… Votre ami Roger a eu un accident.

Dubois éclata de rire, s'attirant ainsi les regards indignés de toutes les personnes présentes.

— Quoi ? se défendit-il.

— Il a été blessé, reprit Riley gravement, lors du match contre les Bigonville Bombers. Il est à Sainte-Mangouste, hospitalisé.

Dubois accueillit la nouvelle sans plus d'émotions. Il attrapa sa chemise et entreprit de l'enfiler. Roger était un joueur de Quidditch moyen. Autant dire que ce genre de mésaventures risquait forcément d'arriver. D'autant plus quand on prétendait à se frotter à l'élite européenne.

— Et ? soupira Olivier en s'attaquant aux boutons.

Après tout ce temps, il s'étonnait encore de parvenir à choquer les gens, surtout Quinn Riley. Ça en était presque rassurant.

— Je pensais que vous auriez souhaité être au courant, signala-t-elle froidement. De toute évidence, je me trompais.

Dubois leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Lorsqu'elle lui expliqua, il éclata de rire. C'était tellement Roger, ça !

— Il va sans dire que nous préfèrerions que vous n'alliez pas lui rendre visite pour le moment, finit par soupirer Riley.

C'était donc ça qui l'inquiétait ? Le lui demander était le meilleur moyen de le pousser à le faire, elle devait bien s'en rendre compte. Par chance, Olivier préférait profiter de l'appartement qu'il aurait enfin pour lui tout seul, sans Roger-je-me-lamente-Davies, au moins pour la soirée. Désobéir aux ordres attendraient encore un peu.

— Nous préfèrerions que vous évitiez la presse, précisa-t-elle d'un air sous-entendu.

Dubois haussa les sourcils mais finit par esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle lui tendit le parchemin qu'elle avait dans la main. Darwin en était même réduit à faire sa demande officiellement. C'était… pathétique.

— C'est ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre, souffla le préparateur alors que le joueur se penchait pour récupérer ses chaussures.

Olivier laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. Oui, s'il y avait bien deux personnes à faire pression sur lui, c'étaient bien celles présentes dans la pièce à cet instant !

— Si mes revendications sont satisfaites, je n'aurai aucune raison de me plaindre, dit-il avec légèreté. Nous avons un accord, vous le savez.

Les yeux de Riley s'étrécirent.

— J'ai parlé au coach, dit-elle avec lenteur. Si votre préparateur donne son accord, nous respecterons notre part du contrat.

Dubois se tourna vers Desmond, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas de quoi il était question.

— La dame voudrait savoir si je suis apte au service, traduisit-il d'un air condescendant.

L'homme interrogea Riley du regard.

— Tout de suite ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Énervé, Dubois se contracta. Une vague de douleur déferla de son épaule au reste de son corps. Si Desmond continuait comme ça, il aurait bientôt une bonne raison de se trouver aussi sur sa liste.

— Et pour le match suivant ? demanda Riley froidement.

— Il le sera.

La recruteuse encaissa la nouvelle et promit de la rapporter à l'entraîneur et au président.

— Il est temps d'honorer notre contrat, soupira Olivier.

Avec méfiance, elle observa la main qui lui avait tendue avant de la serrer.

— Falmouth, c'est ça ? fit-elle les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ?

Olivier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai du courrier urgent à envoyer.

**oOoOo**

_Chère Miss Riley, _

_Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire que votre vie était vide de sens sans Charlie Weasley. Pas plus que je n'aurais dû vous le démontrer. Il mérite mieux que ça, alors foutez-lui la paix._

_Toujours est-il que c'était cruel de ma part._

_Désolé d'avoir dit la vérité._

**oOoOo**

_Cher Charlie,_

_Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Quoi qu'ils disent, je l'ai fait pour t'aider. Je voulais te montrer que tu n'avais rien à gagner à rester. Pas pour elle. Pense à toi.  
><em>

_Sincèrement désolé._

**oOoOo**

Percy referma l'épais dossier et poussa un soupir. Il considéra l'imposant tas de parchemins en face de lui et ceux s'entassant un peu partout dans son bureau. Il était finalement parvenu à résumer ce sac de nœuds dans un rapport complet ne dépassant pas les deux cents pages. Ce travail de compilation lui avait prit des heures, lui avait usé la santé.

Par la fenêtre magique de son bureau, il découvrit que le ciel était sombre. L'orage grondait. La nuit était peut-être déjà tombée. Il jeta un regard à sa montre. En tous cas, ça n'allait pas tarder.

— Alors ? fit une voix masculine à l'entrée de son bureau.

Percy tressaillit et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il découvrit Ryan Barry, le jeune chef du département des Jeux et Sports magiques, sur le pas de sa porte.

— Monsieur, bafouilla-t-il d'un ton respectueux en sautant sur ses pieds.

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé. Le respect des convenances et le sens de la hiérarchie de Percy étaient légendaires à son étage. Ainsi qu'aux autres, visiblement.

— Asseyez-vous, fit l'ancien joueur de Quidditch, reconverti dans la politique. Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

C'était la stricte vérité mais Percy attendit qu'il prenne lui-même une chaise pour se rasseoir.

— Voilà donc la bête ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à l'épais dossier.

— Oui, répondit Percy en baissant la tête, pressentant la question qui suivrait.

— Alors ? Quelles sont vos conclusions ?

Voilà le moment qu'il avait fini par tant redouter, celui où il lui faudrait faire part de ses conclusions. Se résoudre à cesser la lutte lui avait beaucoup coûté. Mais il y était parvenu. Il avait renoncé, prenant conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Que ce système là était fait pour perdurer. C'était un échec pour lui. Un échec personnel et retentissant.

— Le seul coupable dans cette affaire est le hasard, finit-il par soupirer.

Barry chef hocha la tête lentement mais l'invita tout de même à développer.

— J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, entendu beaucoup de gens, reprit Percy les sourcils froncés. Mais il n'y a aucune preuve. Aucune solution dans cette affaire.

— Comme dans beaucoup d'autres.

Le regard compatissant de son interlocuteur étonna Percy. Il n'y était pas coutumier, surtout pas sur son lieu de travail. Ces expériences précédentes l'avaient plutôt habitué à tout le contraire. Il avait cru se faire réprimander, voir se faire mettre au placard. Pas se faire réconforter. Encore que les choses seraient sûrement bien différentes lorsqu'il aurait à faire part de tout ça à son supérieur.

— Vous vous êtes bien comportés dans cette affaire, Weasley, reprit le chef de département en se levant. Je n'ai pas eu de plaintes de la part des divers intervenants. Du moins, pas de plaintes sérieuses. Nous n'avons pas eu de fuites dans la presse non plus. Ce dossier aurait pu être un nid de manticores mais vous vous en êtes bien sorti. Vous arrivez à conclure avec impartialité.

— Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés, dit Percy avec amertume.

— Vous avez fait votre boulot. Et du bon boulot. Pour le reste, vous ne pouviez pas faire de miracle.

Percy sentit la colère le gagner. Elle n'était due à ce que le chef du septième étage venait de lui dire. Bien au contraire, il en avait apprécié chaque mot. Mais c'était la situation en général qui le révoltait.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, il fut surpris lorsque Barry, sur le point de sortir, se retourna une dernière fois.

— Vous me transmettrez vos conclusions, fit-il en désignant le dossier sur le bureau. Mais j'aimerais maintenant avoir votre avis.

Percy ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne sut quoi répondre. Pas parce qu'il était sans avis, loin de là. Mais parce qu'il ne savait pas le formuler de manière calme et posée.

— Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais que nous ne pourrons jamais le prouver.

Barry hocha la tête avec lenteur et esquissa un sourire triste.

— Bienvenu au club, soupira-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir sans que Percy ne bouge. Son regard était perdu dans la contemplation de la fenêtre magique. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire la vérité.

Pas pu dire que la situation le rendait malade. Qu'il s'était bien passé ce que tout le monde pensait. Que le pire était finalement que tout le monde, depuis le début, le savait. Ellis était coupable. Mais parce que Flaquemare l'avait encouragé à fauter. L'argent de Trebleton lui permettait tout. Y compris d'échapper aux poursuites et de ne pas avoir à répondre de ce qu'il provoquait.

Ellis n'en était qu'un exemple. Tout comme Olivier.

Son meilleur ami était seul responsable de ses actes. Mais Percy avait la sensation que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cet homme devait aussi y être mêlé.

Ce n'était pas le monde dans lequel il voulait élever sa petite Molly.

Tout ce qui restait à Percy était la certitude qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout se payait.

**oOoOo**

_Cher Percy, _

_Je suis désolé d'avoir été absent si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles. J'étais légèrement occupé ces quatre dernières années. Si j'avais été là, peut-être que tu serais toujours avec Penny. Tu ne serais pas marié. Tu ne serais pas avec cette Audrey. _

_Franchement, arrête de culpabiliser._

_J'ai bien compris ce qui se passerait avec le bébé._

_Désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'éviter._

**oOoOo**

_Chère Pénélope, _

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser partir Percy. Regarde à quoi tu en es réduite. Me trouver sexy. Flirter avec Roger._

_Percy va être papa. D'une petite Molly. Qui peut être assez tordue pour appeler sa fille comme ça ?_

_Tu as raté pas mal de choses de choses dans ta vie._

_Désolé mais c'est la vérité._

**oOoOo**

Roger ouvrit péniblement les yeux. C'était peut-être la dernière partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir.

De l'accident, il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Du score, du Souaffle qui lui avait glissé des mains, du sifflement qu'il avait entendu et identifié trop tard.

Et du silence inquiétant avant l'impact qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité.

Il avait rouvert les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, une jolie infirmière à son chevet. Il n'était pas parvenu à lui parler. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé, à propos d'un accident et de sa fiancée. Rester conscient demandait trop à Roger. Il avait immédiatement sombré.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, la seconde fois, la lumière de la chambre était éclairée. La nuit était tombée. La jolie infirmière n'était plus à proximité.

Il soupira faiblement. Quelque part dans la chambre, quelque chose remua. Roger n'était pas seul.

— Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. On se précipita à son chevet.

Quand il la reconnut, il crut encore être en train de rêver.

— Penny ? marmonna-t-il.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et lui tendit un verre avec une paille à l'intérieur. Roger l'attrapa entre ses lèvres et savoura les bienfaits de la potion sur sa gorge asséchée.

— Il était temps, l'entendit-elle murmurer, l'air mécontent.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le constatant, elle se reprit.

— Pénélope, le gronda-t-elle avant de sourire. Contente-toi de Pénélope, s'il te plaît !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en essayant de remuer.

Mauvaise idée. Le moindre mouvement était douloureux. Avec angoisse, il constata que son bras ne lui obéissait plus. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il découvrit qu'il était en écharpe. Le Pouss'Os avait dû être utilisé. Il connaissait bien la sensation de chair flasque qui accompagnait la repousse des os. La douleur au thorax était en revanche une grande première.

— A ton avis ? demanda Deauclaire consternée.

— Tu te faisais du souci pour moi, pas vrai ? ronronna-t-il avec un air entendu.

C'était la stricte vérité, elle était forcément là parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce qui, tout bien réfléchi, était plutôt inquiétant. A part elle, personne d'autre ne s'était déplacé. Son accident n'était peut-être pas très grave (il était vivant et de ce qu'il avait pu voir, tous ses appendices avaient répondu présents) mais blessé sur le champ de bataille (comprendre le terrain de Quidditch), il aurait dû avoir droit à quelques honneurs.

Bon, peut-être pas à Livingstone en personne… Non, vraiment, il n'aurait pas voulu l'avoir à son chevet. Mais un petit mot. Un petit cadeau. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il constata qu'il n'y avait rien, ni personne. A part Deauclaire.

— Tu t'es pris un Cognard, rappela Pénélope. Tu es tombé et t'es écrasé une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Il y a de quoi se faire du souci, tu ne crois pas ?

Vu la foule présente à son chevet, il en doutait.

— Un Cognard, hein ? La presse va adorer, grimaça-t-il.

Il voyait assez bien les titres du lendemain. « Jamais deux sans trois » ou « L'homme aux Cognards trahi par les siens »… Après Ellis et Flint, c'était sur lui que les méchants cailloux s'étaient vengés. Une ironie dont il se serait bien passé.

— J'ai toujours dit à tout le monde que tu étais intelligent, reprit Pénélope moqueuse. Ce sera la une parfaite. Drôle et intelligente.

— Si je peux rendre service, bougonna-t-il faiblement.

— Évidemment, une triple fracture du bras avec luxation de l'épaule, une entorse de la cheville droite, et quelques côtes cassées, c'était un peu plus que ce qu'on te demandait.

Ce qui expliquait qu'il souffre autant. Tout bien réfléchi, il n'avait jamais été aussi blessé. Roger Davies était plutôt du genre à se planter des échardes dans les doigts. Ou à se faire passer à tabac par un Serpentard énervé.

— Mais j'ai épargné mon beau visage, répondit-il non sans fierté.

Pénélope s'abstint de répondre, ce qui l'étonna fortement. Elle se contenta de l'observer et de secouer la tête lentement.

— Quoi ? fit-il méfiant.

— Rien, c'est juste que… je me disais que ça me manquerait.

Il allait demander de s'expliquer (ça semblait _carrément_ intéressant !) quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer son infirmière sexy, ainsi que le tumulte d'une foule pressante.

— Mais qu'est-ce que… s'écria-t-il abasourdi. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Pénélope lui adressa une petite tape du dos de la main pour le punir de son juron. Manque de bol, elle atteignit une portion de peau commotionnée. Roger se fendit d'un « Aïe » outré.

— Les journalistes ! se plaignit l'infirmière en approchant. Je vous jure ! Bon, comment allez-vous ?

Roger, la bouche grande ouverte, ne parvint pas à répondre.

— Vous voulez dire que la presse est là ? s'emporta-t-il.

Pénélope fit un geste pour l'apaiser mais il ne se calma pas pour autant.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Ils ne peuvent pas me foutre la paix ? Je croyais que vous aviez un service de sécurité pour ça !

Agacée, l'infirmière mit les poings sur les hanches.

— Vous pensez que ça nous fait plaisir ? Je vous signale que c'est votre fiancée qui les convoquées !

— Ma _fiancée_ ?

Ce ne fut qu'en prononçant ce mot que Roger comprit de quoi il retournait. Au fond du gouffre, il se tourna vers Pénélope. Avec un sourire coupable, elle acquiesça. Ah, ça la faisait rire ? Roger, lui, n'appréciait pas du tout.

_Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi avait-il eu un jour l'idée de coucher avec Inger Svenson ? Ne pouvait-il pas se douter de ce qui se passerait ? Que même neuf mois après leur rupture, elle inviterait la presse à assister à son agonie.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau juron. L'infirmière fut la plus prompte à réagir et le frappa sur la main avant Pénélope.

— Ne la traitez pas comme ça ! Elle est en larmes depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle !

Roger allait éclater de rire (en larmes parce qu'il avait survécu, à tous les coups) mais le regard que Pénélope lui adressa le dissuada de le faire. Il attendit sans ajouter un mot le départ de l'infirmière à laquelle Deauclaire demanda de ne pas faire entrer Inger et la presse immédiatement.

Lorsque les bruits des flashs et des questions moururent une fois la porte fermée, Roger poussa un soupir et observa le plafond de sa chambre.

— C'est pour ça que tu es là, pas vrai ?

Sa voix lui avait paru plus triste qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Comme les autres, Pénélope ne s'était pas vraiment souci de lui et de sa petite santé. Seule sa réputation l'intéressait. Elle était là pour bosser.

— Arrête, s'il te plaît, le réprimanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment de te lamenter.

S'il en avait été capable, il aurait volontiers croisé les bras et lui aurait tourné le dos pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord (il était toujours temps de s'apitoyer un peu sur son sort). Malheureusement, harnaché comme il l'était, c'était impossible. Aussi, se contenta-t-il simplement de ne pas la regarder.

— Je suis arrivée au bon moment, expliqua-t-elle dans un soupir. Inger venait d'arriver avec les premiers journalistes et voulait les faire entrer dans ta chambre. Apparemment, tu avais donné ton assentiment à l'infirmière…

Fouillant sa mémoire, il se rappela effectivement qu'une « fiancée » avait été mentionnée. Le reste était trop flou.

— J'ai réussi à la retenir, reprit Pénélope. Et depuis, ils font le pied de grue devant ta porte.

Roger la regarda à nouveau. Quelque part, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu assister à la scène.

— Attends une minute, s'écria-t-il songeant soudain à quelque chose. Tu veux dire qu'Inger t'a vue ? Toi qu'elle accusait d'être Chaton ?

Pénélope esquissa un sourire froid. Merde, il aurait vraiment voulu voir ça ! Devant la presse en plus... Roger se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il était finalement mal placé pour faire des reproches à Pénélope qui s'était déplacée, peut-être pas spontanément, alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Inger et à la presse. C'était un risque énorme qu'elle avait pris. Son patron avait été formel : elle ne devait plus faire parler d'elle.

— Mais… fit-il inquiet. Si ça sort, si les journalistes parlent de toi, tu vas te faire virer !

Elle chassa ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main. Roger ne s'en contenta pas.

— Deauclaire ! Sérieusement ! protesta-t-il.

— Tu aurais préféré qu'Inger entre ? Parce que je peux toujours aller la chercher !

— Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna-t-il. Mais ton boss t'avait prévenue que tu serais retirée du dossier si tu réapparaissais dans la presse. Et c'est ce qui va se passer…

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Roger eut l'impression de d'être pris un seau d'eau glacée en pleine tête. Elle s'en moquait ? Il se morigéna mentalement. Évidemment, elle s'en moquait ! Et lui aussi.

— Tes inquiétudes à propos de ma carrière me touchent énormément, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin. Mais on ne va pas me retirer le dossier. Surtout maintenant qu'il est presque clôt.

Un petit « oh » surpris échappa au blessé.

— Tu vas partir, c'est ça ? dit-il ne pouvant cacher sa déception.

La jeune femme parut sincèrement touchée par sa réaction. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, posa une main rassurante sur ses bandages et lui parla comme à un enfant (chose qu'en revanche, il apprécia moyennement).

— Tu as fait du bon travail, Roger. Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de la Trinité.

— Avec l'autre folle à côté ? dit-il en désignant la porte de la chambre d'un mouvement du menton.

— Malgré la folle d'à côté, rectifia Pénélope avec un sourire. Tu as brillamment suivi ta thérapie, tu n'as plus collectionné les femmes, tu as su traverser les tempêtes déchaînées par la presse et Inger. Ta présidente est ravie par le nouveau toi. Tu parviens même à cohabiter avec Olivier Dubois. Et si j'en juge par la tonne de cadeaux et de messages de prompts rétablissements qui arrivent en ce moment au club, je pense que tu as reconquis une bonne partie de ton public. Le nouveau Roger est un bon Roger.

— Oui mais…

— J'aime beaucoup le nouveau Roger, avoua-t-elle moqueuse.

Pénélope savait pertinemment que ça suffirait à le faire taire. Quand l'ouragan Chaton l'avait atteint, Roger n'avait jamais vraiment cru sortir un jour de la tempête. Il avait éprouvé bien des choses, rarement positives, vis-à-vis de tout ce que Pénélope et Livingstone lui avaient fait subir. Mais maintenant qu'on lui annonçait que c'était terminé, il en était presque... attristé ? Il avait du mal à imaginer ne plus voir Deauclaire tous les jours, même si ce n'était que pour lui faire la leçon et le critiquer.

— Mais… mais ce n'est pas fini, dit-il en bafouillant légèrement. Regarde ce qu'elle est en train de faire ! Elle ne me lâchera jamais.

Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru qu'Inger puisse un jour se résoudre à feindre la compassion pour lui. Et vu les récents évènements (à savoir sa rupture avec le désormais très médiatique Augustus Blum), il ne s'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait envie de jouer à l'ex-énamourée. Il avait encore besoin de Deauclaire (et c'était sans parler du petit problème de chat qu'Olivier et lui avaient dernièrement rencontré).

— On en a discuté, répondit Pénélope avec un sourire confiant. Il est temps de lui porter le coup de grâce. Je suis sûre que tu as plein d'idées à ce sujet.

Trouver un moyen de la faire taire définitivement ? Ça oui, il y avait pensé. Mais malgré les circonstances atténuantes que tout jury masculin lui reconnaîtraient, la totalité de ses solutions le conduirait directement à Azkaban.

— Je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu lui cloueras le bec une bonne fois pour toutes. Fais le avec élégance, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de retirer la main de son bras. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais.

Son air amusé l'étonna. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse réjouir pour ça. Il finit toutefois par se rappeler qu'elle avait fini par souffrir autant que lui des fausses bonnes idées d'Inger.

— Non, Roger ! fit-elle alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. N'y pense même pas.

Il fronça les sourcils. Était-il si prévisible que cela ?

— Tu pourrais m'y aider, tenta-t-il malgré tout. Toute la presse croit déjà qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Si j'étais heureux et en couple, ça…

— Ça serait une très mauvaise idée. Tu ne peux pas mentir, elle retournera ça contre toi.

— Mais…

Pénélope éclata de rire.

— Non, même pour cette noble cause, je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

Il cacha sa déception derrière un air exagérément vexé. Bon, le oui n'était pas à prévoir. Mais elle aurait au moins pu faire semblant d'y réfléchir. Après tout, elle aimait le nouveau Roger, elle l'avait elle-même publiquement proclamé (enfin, devant lui).

— Alors, tu vas t'en aller comme ça, c'est ça ? fit-il froidement.

Elle parut surprise par le ton qu'il avait choisi.

— Exactement, répondit-elle de la même manière.

— Tu as tort ! Et pas pour les raisons que tu crois, reprit-il.

— Voyez-vous ça ! moqua-t-elle en se redressant.

Roger réalisa qu'il l'avait vexée. S'il avait effectivement cherché à la faire réagir, il ne voulait pas pour autant la blesser.

— Je peux te donner un conseil ? reprit-il de manière plus posée.

L'idée d'inverser les rôles (même si elle se doutait bien de ce dont il allait lui parler) parut la radoucir un peu. Pénélope ne se rapprocha pas pour autant.

— Je crois que tu devrais aller de l'avant, dit-il simplement. Dans ta vie personnelle. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas été en couple ? Heureuse en couple ? rectifia-t-il voyant qu'elle allait protester.

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Ce fut difficile mais Roger soutint son regard meurtrier.

— Premièrement, dit-elle cassante, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Deuxièmement, je suppose que tu te dévoues pour me changer les idées, c'est ça ?

— Tu mérites d'être heureuse, Deauclaire. L'humanité et moi-même avons du mal à le concevoir mais Percy Weasley doit être difficile à oublier.

— Tu es ridicule, Roger ! soupira-t-elle, se passant une main sur le visage.

— Ça se voit, Pénélope. Ce mec est un con ! Parce qu'il t'a laissé tombée. Mais tu ne peux pas en rester là à cause de lui. Tu n'as fait que bosser et t'occuper de moi ces derniers mois. Tu dois refaire ta vie. Tu dois l'occuper avec autre chose que ce job. Et pas forcément avec moi, précisa-t-il voyant qu'elle allait à nouveau s'énerver.

— Mais plutôt toi ? se moqua-t-elle.

S'il pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable, Roger n'était pas contre.

— Ou Olivier, suggéra-t-il après un moment (pas la meilleure des idées mais c'était bien la seule autre personne qu'ils avaient en commun). Ouais, je crois qu'on pourrait te le faire oublier.

Il crut un moment qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler mais elle finit par sourire et se mettre à en rire.

— Tu parles d'un choix !

Il aurait pu se vexer. Ça aurait été la porte de sortie idéale, ils auraient ainsi pu mettre un terme à cette étrange discussion. Mais Roger tenait vraiment à aller au bout de sa pensée. C'était aussi ce que lui avait appris sa thérapie. Dire la vérité. Même si cela coûtait.

— Il va avoir un enfant, tu sais ?

Il avait à peine murmuré mais cela avait réussi à la faire taire. Elle ne parvint pas à cacher totalement l'expression de surprise et de tristesse qui avait traversé un bref instant son visage. Roger s'en sentit peiné. Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main. Elle n'aurait pas été pour et de toute façon, elle était trop loin.

Pénélope ne devait plus perdre de temps à cause de Weasley. Sentant qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, Davies se permit une plaisanterie.

— Dubois m'a dit que si c'était une fille, ils l'appelleraient Molly.

Il esquissa une moue dégoûtée. Il avait pensé la faire sourire (lui et Olivier en avaient bien ri plusieurs soirs d'affilé), l'écœurer (qui ne le serait pas ? donner le prénom de sa mère à sa gamine, c'était carrément flippant !). Mais pas l'attrister encore plus. Le sourire de Pénélope était amer et elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

— Tu as raison, finit-elle par soupirer. Percy est un con.

Roger fut estomaqué de l'entendre reconnaître cet état de fait.

— Et donc ? fit-il plein d'espoir.

Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Je vais appeler Olivier.

Elle éclata de rire devant son air blessé.

Des coups frappés à la porte calmèrent son hilarité. Lui conseillant de se taire, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre et ouvrit la porte avec prudence. Ce fut Ferris qui entra.

— La relève ! annonça-t-il un sac de sucreries à la main. Alors, Roger ? Ce Cognard ?

— Je vous le recommande, grommela ce dernier.

Il savait que Deauclaire sauterait sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet. Davies chercha à intercepter son regard. Mais cette dernière l'évita délibérément.

— Libby vous attend, soupira Ferris à l'attention de la jeune femme. A votre place, je transplanerai. Immédiatement.

Au détriment d'une des premières règles de politesse du monde sorcier, elle le fit sans attendre et sans quitter la chambre. Roger laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, soudainement vidé.

C'était terminé. Pénélope était partie. Sa mission était terminée.

Il ne la reverrait sûrement plus jamais. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le saluer. A lui de se débrouiller.

**oOoOo**

_Cher Roger, _

_Je reconnais que c'est moche et qu'à cause de moi, tu as vécu des trucs pas forcément très marrant. Mais prends-en-toi à ta curiosité._

_Et à ta stupide ex._

_A ta place, je ferai un peu plus attention désormais._

_Techniquement, je suis obligé de m'excuser pour un truc. Donc désolé (je te laisse le soin de choisir le pourquoi). _

_Parfois, je regrette juste que tu n'aies pas craqué avant._

…

_Tu vois, tu es sur la liste tout compte fait._

**oOoOo**

Livingstone s'était efforcée de conserver son sourire.

— Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?

Quoi qu'on en dise, quoi qu'en pense la jeune Deauclaire qui lui avait fait la leçon durant le dernier quart d'heure, elle pouvait être très bonne comédienne.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait envie de faire subir mille supplices à la personne qui venait de franchir la porte de son bureau. Elle en rêvait (et ce serait totalement mérité). Mais elle parvenait à arborer un sourire et à refouler toute son agressivité.

Walter Ellis n'était cependant pas dupe. Il vint s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils face à son bureau sans attendre qu'elle ne l'invite à le faire. Ce fut tout juste s'il ne posa pas les pieds sur la table ou s'il n'urina pas dans un coin pour marquer son territoire.

— A qui la faute ? aboya-t-il. Vous avez refusé de me recevoir !

Lui en revanche avait bien du mal à dissimuler sa colère. Cela ne fit que renforcer la jubilation (elle aussi intériorisée) de la présidente des Wigtown Wanderers. Elle savoura ces instants et se réjouissait d'avance de ceux qui allaient arriver.

— J'avais besoin de temps, mentit-elle. Tu peux comprendre ça… Toutes ces choses que tu as dites dans la presse, je…

Elle prit un air exagérément troublé.

— Je ne voulais pas réagir à chaud. Ta carrière n'avait pas besoin de ça !

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Elle allait loin, elle le savait. Ce soir, le pouvoir était entre ses mains. Et elle avait enfin l'occasion de punir le traître qui avait sali son nom, son club et sa réputation.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Plus encore chez les sorcières de la vieille Écosse.

— Ma carrière ? s'étouffa-t-il. Vous l'avez tuée ! Alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous vous souciez de quoi que ce soit.

— Je suis déçue que tu penses ça de moi.

Il esquissa à son tour un sourire mauvais. Il ne pensait pas _que_ ça d'elle et Libby était loin d'être dupe à ce sujet.

— Mais ça va changer, expliqua-t-il mystérieux. Vous avez commis une erreur ne refusant de me laisser jouer.

— Tiens donc ? fit-elle un sourcil haussé.

— Cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas joué. Pour des raisons non justifiées, j'ai trouvé un guérisseur qui peut le certifier. Selon le règlement de la Fédération, j'ai le droit de rompre mon contrat.

Il croisa les bras, satisfait de sa démonstration. Libby se trouva fortement déçue. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il demanderait pardon (ça ne risquait pas d'arriver), il était bien trop fier pour ça. Mais utiliser ce ressort pour s'en sortir… cela montrait simplement qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Comme si elle avait pu ne pas penser à cette éventualité. S'il l'avait sous-estimée, elle l'avait visiblement surestimé.

Elle lui accorda quelques secondes pour savourer son succès éphémère.

— Je sais, finit-elle par soupirer. C'est pour ça que je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de nous quitter.

Il blêmit aussitôt.

— Vous… vous…

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

— Nous allons te transférer. A l'instant même où le mercato d'hiver débutera. Nous avons perdu trop de temps. Aussi bien toi que moi.

Sous le choc, il ne réagit pas.

— Il est grand temps que tu te remettes à jouer, c'est vrai.

Livingstone sentit son sourire renaître. Elle pouvait presque entendre les rouages de l'esprit d'Ellis s'ébranler, elle pouvait presque voir son piège se refermer sur lui.

Il fit cependant l'effort de se reprendre.

— Et je suppose que vous avez une idée précise du club auquel vous voulez me céder ?

— Te _céder_ ? reprit-elle dans un ricanement. Allons donc ! Ce serait faire insulte à ta valeur que de te prêter. Et pense bien que c'est avec une peine véritable que nous nous privons de tes services. Nous allons faire un véritable transfert.

Elle marqua une pause.

— Ce que tu dois comprendre, fit-elle d'un ton pédagogue, c'est que ton comportement a eu des conséquences, notamment auprès des potentiels acheteurs. Un joueur qui signe un contrat dans le dos de son club, qui est impliqué dans une affaire de vol de réglages, et je dois d'ailleurs dire que je te crois totalement innocent à ce sujet, et qui en plus fait des révélations fracassantes dans la presse, que chacun estimera vraie ou fausse, a quelque peu fait baisser ta côte. Mais tu devais t'en douter.

Il laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons. En temps normal, Livingstone n'aurait jamais toléré qu'on insulte ainsi sa condition de femme et ses origines. Là, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Le meilleur était encore à venir.

— Un acheteur a été difficile à trouver. Au sein de la Ligue, ça a évidemment été impossible. Pourtant j'ai essayé. Nos recruteurs ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient. Tu penses bien, nous aurions adoré te retrouver sur un terrain.

Ellis ne réagit pas. Libby se doutait bien qu'il ne restait plus que pour enfin apprendre à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

— Alors, nous avons dû chercher plus loin. A l'étranger. Mais bizarrement, même là-bas, on avait entendu parler de ce que tu avais fait. Sûrement la faute à Chaton et Roger… Mais on a fini par trouvé.

Elle esquissa un autre sourire.

— Il va sans dire que tu ne seras pas aussi bien payé que chez nous. Que dans un club anglais. Mais ils sont vraiment ravis de t'accueillir. Le public grec t'attend les bras ouverts.

— _Grec_ ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Un championnat en plein devenir, reprit Livingstone. Et je suis certaine que leur mauvaise réputation est totalement imméritée. Le club de Délos est absolument ravi de t'avoir. Ils sont dans le dernier quart de leur championnat, autant dire qu'ils ont _vraiment_ envie d'avoir parmi eux un Poursuiveur de ta qualité.

— Je vais faire appel à mon avocat.

— Mais je t'en prie ! répondit Livingstone ravie. C'est normal que tu penses qu'on essaie de se venger sur ce transfert. Examine le contrat. Romps-le ! Cherche mieux. Tu ne trouveras pas.

Livide, le joueur se leva et tourna les talons.

— Tu ne trouveras pas, lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il quittait le bureau.

La porte claqua et Livingstone s'enfonça avec plaisir dans son fauteuil.

La journée, qui avait mal commencé avec la blessure de Davies et la défaite à domicile face à Bombers de Bigonville, venait de se terminer de la plus belle des façons.

Elle n'avait fait que dire la plus simple vérité.

Ellis ne trouverait pas mieux. Et elle n'avait même pas eu à s'en assurer.

**oOoOo**

_Chère Mary, _

_Je n'ai pas été un bon père, pour le peu de temps où je t'ai vue. Je n'ai jamais été père en vérité. Je ne le serai certainement jamais. Tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour raconter des horreurs à mon sujet. Sache juste que la plupart seront vraies.  
><em>

_Ils auront tous une explication pour ça, et dans tous les cas, j'aurai le rôle de l'enfoiré. Moi, ça me va. Honnêtement, le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de ne pas y penser. Si ta mère a une once de bon sens, elle arrêtera de parler de moi.  
><em>

_On ne se connaît pas et c'est mieux comme ça. Autant pour toi que pour moi.  
><em>

_Quoi qu'en dise ta mère et les autres, je ne devrais pas avoir à m'en excuser._

**oOoOo**

— Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé !

Darwin ignora la jeune stagiaire qui venait d'arriver, légèrement essoufflée et les joues rosissantes.

D'où venait-elle déjà ? Il ne parvenait plus à s'en rappeler. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour parvenir à ses fins. Quatre jours étaient déjà passés. Et Dubois continuait à l'ignorer.

— Alors ? finit-il par demander voyant que Moïra s'était plantée devant lui et qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de bouger.

— J'étais à Sainte-Mangouste, pour la blessure de Davies, vous savez…

Il avait vaguement entendu hurler Green en début de matinée à propos de ramener son postérieur à Sainte-Mangouste. Il ignorait toutefois que l'urgence concernait Davies.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'éclaira dans son regard. Peut-être que Dubois...

— Il était là ?

Elle parut surprise.

— Qui ? Davies ? Ah, _lui_… marmonna-t-elle comprenant soudainement. Non, le Toxico n'y était pas.

Il laissa faiblement échapper un juron. Évidemment, _il_ n'y était pas. D'une part, il n'avait pas l'air de tenir plus que ça à son ami Roger (au temps pour la théorie de Green, ces deux là ne pouvaient pas être amants). D'autre part, une grosse partie de la presse sorcière devait faire le pied de grue devant la chambre d'hôpital. Dubois étant du genre prudent, il ne s'y risquerait pas.

— … est arrivée Inger. Vous auriez vu ses larmes ! C'était bouleversant.

— Surtout faux, marmonna Darwin.

La jeune stagiaire eut un mouvement de recul.

— Mais ça faisait très vrai, se défendit-elle, légèrement vexée. Je pense qu'il y aura de quoi faire une petite brève pour le numéro de demain. La pauvre, après tout ce qui s'est passé, elle a vraiment l'air de vouloir tout recommencer…

— Tu as pu voir Davies ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

— Non, reconnut-elle. Ils n'ont pas voulu nous laisser l'approcher. Il y avait un type du club qui nous a fait passer un communiqué.

— Pas la fille ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle fit non de la tête. Soit la fille était très occupée ailleurs, soit le club commençait à relâcher sa surveillance auprès de leur joueur. Avec une Inger dehors et bien remontée, ce choix stratégique était des plus surprenants.

Mais cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose: les Wanderers estimaient que le danger était passé. Roger Davies aussi. Chaton avait fini de les inquiéter.

Dubois avait donc dit la vérité.

— Et vous ? demanda finalement Sander. Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

Elle désigna la pile de courriers sur son bureau. La plupart d'entre eux lui avaient été directement retournés. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'y attaquer. Darwin imaginait facilement la réponse à ses demandes qu'ils contenaient.

Un très joli « tu peux toujours crever ».

Parmi tous ceux-là, un s'était détaché du lot. Il provenait de la direction même des Caerphilly Catapults. C'était pour cela qu'il choisit de l'ouvrir en premier.

— Ils me poursuivront si je continue d'essayer de l'approcher, expliqua-t-il en le tendant à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci le lui arracha des mains et le parcourut avidement. Elle l'observa ensuite, les yeux écarquillés.

— Vous l'avez dit à Mrs Green ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

— Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. Encore qu'une poursuite judiciaire ne le gênerait pas vraiment...

— Comment allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

— Je trouverai un autre moyen.

Il reprit l'ouverture des autres parchemins. Loin de comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de le laisser, Sander resta là, les bras ballants, à l'observer.

— Je… Je… Je me demande souvent pourquoi vous vous y accrochez...

Un sourcil haussé, il la dévisagea.

— A quoi ?

— Au Toxico, répondit-elle. Je veux dire, vous ne laissez pas tomber. Alors que rien ne vous dit que vous parviendrez à lui parler. Vous savez qu'il ne vous aime pas. Après ce qui s'est passé, il y a quatre ans, on pourrait croire que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, réalisant qu'elle était allée un peu loin. Darwin ne s'en formalisa pas.

Sander disait vrai. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il s'était raccroché à une affaire comme celle-là. Beaucoup semblaient penser que seul l'ambition le motivait. Qu'il était à l'affût d'un scoop similaire, qu'il pensait pouvoir reproduire une telle affaire. L'argent, les honneurs... que tout ça lui manquait.

Darwin n'était pas dupe. Ce qui était arrivé n'était que le fruit du hasard. Il avait été présent au bon moment. Son instinct et l'imprudence des acteurs du scandale avaient fait le reste. Il aurait très bien pu passer à côté. Ça n'avait pas tenu à grand-chose en vérité.

Alors il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça se reproduise.

La haine de Dubois était totalement méritée. Porté par le scoop, le journaliste n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Une fois Dubois disparu, il avait fait comme tout le monde, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les affaires s'étaient ensuite succédées. Jusqu'à ce que le Toxico refasse parler de lui.

Il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine culpabilité vis à vis du héros déchu. Dubois avait perdu sa femme, sa fille, son argent, sa carrière, sa santé, sa vie parce que lui, le journaliste, avait choisi de révéler ce qu'il avait découvert.

Dubois était responsable de son malheur. Mais Darwin lui avait grandement facilité la descente en enfer.

Ce qui le poussait à pourchasser Dubois, ce n'était pas l'ambition, comme tout le monde le croyait.

Ce qui le poussait à pourchasser Dubois, c'était d'essayer de voir si c'était vrai, si ce sentiment pouvait le quitter.

Moïra attendait toujours qu'il lui réponde. Pouvait-il être honnête avec elle ? Il ne doutait pas qu'elle garderait le secret. S'il avait eu la moindre envie de le partager. Elle commençait à peine dans le métier, c'était une mise en garde qu'il devrait lui donner.

Il sut alors qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Comme tout ceux à qui il en avait parlé.

— Il y a autre chose, dit-il simplement. Il y a forcément autre chose. Et je dois essayer de trouver quoi.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Darwin savait que ça n'évoquait strictement rien pour elle et qu'elle faisait ça par simple politesse.

— Je… Je vais aller prévenir Mrs Green que je suis rentrée, dit-elle.

Avec surprise, le journaliste comprit qu'elle était passée le voir en premier. Il s'en voulut légèrement de ne pas avoir été plus attentif à ce qu'elle disait. Il la regarda disparaître, imaginant bien la joie que la rédactrice en chef éprouverait en entendant conter les dernières manigances d'Inger. La une du _Daily Wizard_ serait assurée pour la semaine à venir.

Jusqu'à ce que l'ultimatum soit passé.

Darwin se tourna vers sa pile de courrier. Il n'avait plus grand espoir. Il choisit le dernier parchemin arrivé. L'expéditeur n'était pas indiqué sur le cachet. Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas d'un avocat.

Il le décacheta, le parcourut et tout d'abord, ne le comprit pas.

Puis, la lumière se fit. Le courrier venait d'Olivier Dubois.

_Cher Darwin, _

_Je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité. J'en suis désolé._

_Les types de la thérapie disent que je dois tout faire pour réparer les torts causés. J'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait._

Il laissa échapper le parchemin. Il avait cru qu'une telle nouvelle, celle qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, le ferait bondir de joie.

Il ressentit un vide intense à la place. Son sang s'était glacé. Il peinait à respirer.

Etait-il finalement certain de vouloir entendre la vérité ?

**oOoOo**

_Toi, _

_Prépare-toi._

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "Tirer sa révérence"

Merci à elwan59 de m'avoir aidée à trouver ce titre!


	29. Tirer sa révérence

**CHATON**

La rentrée a eu raison de ma belle motivation. C'est donc avec un peu de retard que je vous présente ce chapitre. Comme la dernière fois, préparez-vous à voir s'en aller certains personnages. La vérité approche, promis (en même temps, plus que deux chapitres!).  
>Merci, merci, merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur (plus encore durant cette dure semaine!) et ça me fait peine de me dire que bientôt, il va aussi falloir se quitter! (mine de rien, on se côtoie depuis des mois!). J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira! J'ai répondu à tout le monde par MP pour les membres du site et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes.<br>J'ai passé du temps (peut-être un peu moins que d'habitude, reprise oblige) à traquer les fautes et les coquilles. Il est probable toutefois que certaines aient réussi à m'échapper.  
>Le chapitre suivant sera plutôt court, donc je vais essayer de corriger les deux derniers ensemble pour pouvoir poster le dernier peu de temps après, histoire de ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim.<br>Avant de passer au chapitre, je tiens à remercier Elwan59 (sur LJ) pour le titre de ce chapitre. Et pour rendre à César ce qui lui appartient, l'expression "ménager le coq et le Basilic" est une idée d'Elizabeth Moonstone (sur ce site).

* * *

><p><strong>Piqûre de rappel<strong>

Inger Svenson - ex-"fiancée" de Roger Davies  
>Libby Livingstone - présidente du club des Wigtown Wanderers<br>Walter Ellis - ancien Poursuiveur des Wigtown Wanderers, transféré à Délos  
>Ignace Trebleton - président du club de Flaquemare<br>Quinn Riley - recruteuse pour les Caerphilly Catapults  
>Terrence MacGrigor - président des Caerphilly Catapults<br>William Gardiner - chef du Département des transports magiques

* * *

><p><strong>Tirer sa révérence<strong>

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Inger avait un talent tout particulier pour la comédie. Pour en avoir fait les frais, Roger en était plus que conscient. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que personne ne l'ait encore remarqué et qu'elle n'ait pas entamé une carrière d'actrice. Souvent, cela sonnait faux. Mais par moment, il en était lui-même bluffé.

Le sourire confiant qu'elle arborait alors que les flashs crépitaient de manière ininterrompue depuis plusieurs minutes et qu'elle était parvenue à maintenir, tout en susurrant cette question et en y instillant autant de froideur, était tout simplement surprenant. Si jamais Roger n'avait pas envisagé toutes les possibilités, il aurait pu lui-même s'y laisser prendre. A la place, il renforça son sourire, histoire de le rendre aussi brillant et denté que celui de son ex-fiancée.

Inger Svenson avait toutes les raisons d'être méfiante. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette idée. Le piège était tellement gros que Roger avait cru qu'elle refuserait sa proposition. Mais l'ancien Serdaigle sous-estimait encore la misère médiatique et la soif de publicité de la jeune femme. Elle avait accepté sans réfléchir.

Comme d'habitude, c'était sûrement ce qui la perdrait.

— Il était temps, tu ne crois pas ? se contenta-t-il de répondre, répondant aux sollicitations des photographes d'un geste de la main.

Elle lui adressa un regard surpris avant de hocher imperceptiblement de la tête. Roger préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête à l'instant. Il devait s'en tenir à son plan.

Après des mois de persécutions médiatiques, le joueur des Wigtown Wanderers avait eu la bénédiction de chacun pour se venger. Mais plus que prendre sa revanche, c'était l'idée de faire définitivement taire Inger qui l'avait motivé.

Propre et sans effusion de sang. C'était la seule condition qu'on lui avait posée.

Pénélope avait été claire. Avant de partir, elle le lui avait fait promettre. Il avait été tenté de faire le contraire pour qu'elle soit forcée de rester. Mais il n'était pas dupe, elle ne marcherait jamais, ça ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis supplémentaires et… au fond, il valait mieux que ça.

Malgré tout ce que la presse avait si longtemps raconté, il s'était récemment découvert une certaine classe et y tenait.

Alors il avait proposé à Inger une rencontre, devant la presse, afin de pouvoir s'expliquer.

Les journalistes, alléchés par cette perspective et leur curiosité attisée, avaient tous répondus présents. Le lieu de la rencontre avait été fixé, une salle sur le Chemin de Traverse que Roger avait louée pour l'occasion.

Poussant le jeu jusqu'au vice, Davies passa sa main sur la taille d'Inger. Celle-ci se raidit mais voyant la réaction ravie des journalistes, ne protesta pas.

— Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Roger se retint avec difficulté de ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le plafond. L'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il valait bien mieux que ça. Il cherchait des filles d'une autre trempe désormais. Il ne cherchait plus de filles en vérité.

— Je ne m'en remettrai jamais, soupira-t-il avant de la relâcher.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et l'invita à prendre place sur des chaises placées côte à côte et demanda aux journalistes, face à eux, d'en faire autant.

— Ahem… Merci, fit Roger après s'être éclairci la gorge. Merci à tous de vous être déplacés. Inger et moi vous avons demandé de venir pour…

— ... vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, le coupa Inger avec gravité.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Roger fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la jolie blonde. Cette dernière l'ignora superbement. Ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord. Ils devaient simplement signer une trêve.

Visiblement, Roger n'était pas le seul à avoir un plan caché.

— Enfin, pas une si grande nouvelle, rectifia-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Sortie de son personnage, Inger se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Elle n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'il se mêle de son effet d'annonces. Il fut tiraillé entre la crainte de la laisser parler (sa curiosité se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait encore inventer) et le fait de garder sa propre intervention pour un effet de surprise.

— Roger, si tu permets, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en lui posant la main affectueusement sur le genou.

Il y aurait presque cru si elle n'avait pas essayé de lui casser ainsi l'articulation. Levant les mains, il fit mine de capituler.

— Beaucoup de choses se sont passés ces derniers mois, fit Inger d'un air intense. Roger a beaucoup changé. Il a reconnu ses problèmes. Il a décidé de s'excuser.

Le joueur de Quidditch sursauta en voyant les regards de la meute se tourner vers lui. Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? Il serra les mâchoires. Elle pouvait toujours rêver.

— Et il va sans dire qu'Inger a eu la grandeur d'âme de pardonner, répondit-il en feignant d'avoir l'air touché.

Ce qui fut loin de plaire à la dite Inger. L'apprentie chanteuse fit toutefois l'effort de le dissimuler.

— Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps, reprit-elle. A nous détester. A nous faire payer. Même si cela a eu des effets indésirés mais qui ont finalement été bénéfiques pour chacun. Je pense notamment à la nouvelle carrière que j'ai pu embrasser. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir vivre ça, jamais je n'aurais pensé être un jour sur le point de sortir mon deuxième album et me préparer à chanter dans la mythique salle du Chaudron en Zinc, comme ce sera le cas en février prochain.

La subtilité du jeu d'Inger arracha à Roger un ricanement moqueur. Qui fut loin de passer inaperçu.

— Pour ma part, reprit-il après s'être éclairci la voix et s'être fait rappelé à l'ordre par Inger (d'un discret mais douloureux coup de genoux), j'ai compris bien des choses ces derniers mois et j'en ai été transformé. J'ai grandi.

— C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de nous redonner une chance, annonça Inger gaiment.

Elle lui prit aussitôt la main. Abasourdi, Roger ne pensa pas immédiatement à la retirer. Alors, c'était ça, son plan ? Cette idée nullissime ? Qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? C'était comme ça qu'elle comptait exister ? Elle avait fait preuve de tellement plus d'originalité par le passé.

L'ancien Serdaigle la regarda dire qu'ils devaient se pardonner et essayer de recoller les morceaux. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne ressentait plus que de la tristesse à l'encontre d'Inger. La colère s'était envolée.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il renonçait à lui faire payer. Mais ce serait sans rancœur désormais.

— Nous resterons amis, finit-il par dire.

D'un simple soupir, il l'avait interrompue. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, trop ahurie par ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. La troupe de journalistes se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Il esquissa un sourire las qui, il le savait, transpirerait la sincérité.

— Il est temps d'arrêter. Comme Inger l'a très bien dit, nous avons changé, nous avons évolué. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. Pour ma part, je ne veux pas. Tout ça m'a transformé, en mieux. J'ai compris le mal que je faisais à mon entourage. Je ne veux plus être ce Roger-là.

Inger ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Roger ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

— Cette conférence est l'idée d'Inger et je la trouve pleine de compassion et de délicatesse, reprit-il, tentant de ne pas être amusé par ses propres mensonges. Elle a compris que nous devions faire la paix pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Nos chemins doivent se séparer et nous ne pourrons le faire que si la presse cesse de nous faire nous affronter. Inger a refait sa vie et je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec son _fiancé_.

Ok, ça, c'était gratuit et totalement mérité.

— Et de mon côté, j'ai redécouvert dans ces périodes troublées des personnes que je pensais connaître et que j'aimerais tenter conserver à mes côtés. Cela ne pourra être fait que si vous acceptez de cesser. Au fond, nous ne sommes pas si intéressants que ça, non ?

Quelques rires fusèrent. Roger trouvait lui totalement hilarante la tête que tirait Inger. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et à la façon dont ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche, le joueur était persuadé qu'elle cherchait de quoi contre-attaquer. Il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il lui prit la main avec autant de douceur qu'il en fut capable et porta l'estocade.

— Nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour arrêter. Nous avons décidé de ne plus évoquer l'autre dans la presse, ça a trop duré. Nous ne ferons plus rien pour nous nuire. Nous tenons trop à notre amitié.

Il ponctua son discours d'un sourire confiant.

— Pas vrai ?

Les yeux d'Inger balayèrent l'assemblée, cherchant visiblement une issue, le moindre prétexte pour retourner les choses en sa faveur.

Mais il n'y en avait pas. Roger l'avait ligoté par son discours. Elle était coincée. Il s'était excusé, avait vanté ses mérites, félicité pour sa relation amoureuse, avait laissé entendre que lui-même était pris ailleurs. Continuer à vivre en parlant de lui ne serait plus possible. Pas maintenant qu'ils annonçaient devant la presse qu'ils arrêtaient. Elle pouvait continuer, mais plus personne ne serait dupe.

Elle était coincée.

S'en rendant compte, elle composa un sourire de façade et raffermit sa prise sur la main de Roger.

Il fut quasiment sûr d'avoir senti un os se briser. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Inger ? Affaire classée.

**oOoOo**

— Vous l'avez laissé y aller seul ?

La question de la présidente sonna comme un reproche. Pénélope grimaça légèrement. Comme elle ne cessait de le répéter à tout le monde, Roger était un grand garçon. Rencontrer Inger devant la presse était l'idée du joueur, qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui demander conseil. Davies connaissait les risques mais avait choisi de tenter sa chance. Il fallait juste lui faire confiance et le laisser assumer.

— Il est loin d'être bête, se défendit-elle, tentant de dissimuler son agacement. Et je pense que ma présence aurait fourni à son ex d'autres raisons de partir en guerre…

Livingstone laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

— _Chaton_… fit la présidente en croisant les mains sur son bureau. C'est vrai…

L'écossaise sourit à cette pensée et resta songeuse un instant.

— Vous allez rire, soupira-t-elle finalement. Mais je pense que tout ça va me manquer.

Rire n'était pas vraiment la réaction première qui vint à l'esprit de Pénélope. On aurait pu croire que Livingstone avait détesté les derniers mois et qu'elle était ravie de voir cette période s'arrêter. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était exactement tout ce que Pénélope avait désiré. Entre les insultes d'Ellis, le harcèlement auquel elle était soumise à cause de ce stupide cliché, les caprices de Roger, la rencontre avec Audrey, elle aurait juré accueillir avec soulagement la fin de sa mission.

Si elle n'avait pas ri en entendant la remarque de Livingstone, c'était parce qu'elle aussi était envahie par une certaine nostalgie. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré de la présidente des Wigtown Wanderers.

— Et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas là, reprit la femme d'affaire un sourcil haussé.

A quoi bon nier ? Pénélope esquissa un sourire résigné. Elle venait à terme de sa dernière journée. Le temps était aux adieux désormais.

— J'ai beaucoup appris ces derniers mois, reconnut l'ancienne Serdaigle. Vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas non plus mécontente de voir les choses se calmer.

— Qui l'eut cru ? Pourtant, nous avons bel et bien triomphé de tout ça, soupira Livinstone. Jamais les gens n'ont autant apprécié Roger. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais aussi bien joué.

— L'abstinence fait des miracles, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Deauclaire.

Les yeux légèrement plissés, la présidente des Wanderers lui adressa un regard sceptique. Cette photographie d'elle aux SA avait fait bien des dégâts, la rumeur était allée bon train même à Wigtown. Autant éviter de souffler sur les braises.

Ou alors, Livingstone savait quelque chose que Pénélope ignorait.

Elle chassa finalement cette pensée. Roger s'en serait vanté, juste parce qu'il pensait que cela pourrait l'embêter.

— Notre plainte pour espionnage industriel n'aboutira pas, reprit la présidente après un instant, mais le Ministère aura désormais très à l'œil les agissements de Trebleton et de Flaquemare. Ajoutons à cela la privation de recrutement, et je m'estime totalement vengée.

Pénélope hocha lentement la tête pour acquiescer.

— Quant à Ellis... Nous n'avons plus à nous en soucier.

Le transfert avait été conclu. Même si elle n'avait pas été dans la confidence, Pénélope aurait facilement pu le deviner à la bonne humeur inaltérable de Livingstone ces derniers temps. La presse serait bientôt mise au courant. La présidente avait mis un terme à la carrière du joueur. Cette solution était radicale, mais pour avoir été malmenée par le bougre, Pénélope estimait que c'était plutôt mérité.

— Un vrai succès, conclut la jeune femme avec un sourire.

— En partie grâce à vous.

Surprise, Pénélope ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle accueillit le compliment, les joues rouges, gênée. Elle avait juste fait ce pour quoi elle était payée.

— C'est vrai ! insista Livingstone. Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que je n'ai pas l'habitude de brosser les gens dans le sens du poil.

C'était justement ça qui rendait son compliment encore plus troublant.

— Vous avez fait un bon boulot, reprit Libby. Vous avez su gérer Roger, ce qui n'était pas gagné à la base. Principalement parce que vous êtes une femme. Mais vous y êtes parvenue. Vous avez aussi accepté de vous occuper de nos autres petits problèmes. Vous nous avez bien aidés.

— Ça a été un plaisir, finit par marmonner Pénélope quand elle trouva enfin la force de dire quelque chose. Pas tout le temps. Mais la plupart du temps.

Livingstone se leva et tendit la main par-dessus son bureau. Pénélope l'imita et s'en saisit.

— J'en ai parlé à votre patron, dit la présidente avec un clin d'œil. Vous devriez demander une augmentation.

Pénélope éclata de rire. Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Son patron avait des oursins dans les poches. Autant profiter de ce succès pour ouvrir sa propre boîte de com'… Tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

— Nous referons appel à vous, déclara Libby en l'accompagnant vers la porte.

Pénélope allait la remercier quand la présidente sembla se souvenir soudain de quelque chose.

— J'oubliais... On m'a laissé ceci pour vous, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Elle plongea la main dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une petite enveloppe. A la forme et au poids, elle ne devait contenir qu'un courrier. Pénélope s'en saisit avec méfiance. Qui avait eu le cran de donner à Liberty Livingstone le rôle de messager ?

— Oh, vous savez très bien de qui ça vient ! s'écria la présidente des Wigtown Wanderers alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur l'identité de l'auteur de ce courrier. Vous serez bien gentille de dire à Roger que je ne suis ni sa pensine, ni son hibou privé. Qu'il ne perde pas les maigres points de confiance que j'ai pu lui attribuer !

Après avoir rendu son passe à la loge, Pénélope franchit pour la dernière fois les portes du club, le cœur serré. Il était temps pour elle d'aller de l'avant. Passer à autre chose comme avait dit Roger. Autant dans sa vie professionnelle que privée. Mais avant ça, elle prendrait un peu de repos, bien mérité.

Elle serra un peu plus l'enveloppe qu'elle avait toujours à la main. L'ouvrir ou ne pas l'ouvrir ? Ce serait son seul souci désormais.

**oOoOo**

Avec nervosité, Marcus attendit longuement qu'on daigne lui ouvrir la porte. Davies prit son temps mais finit par le faire.

— Ben voyons ! soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel. Manquait plus que toi !

Flint poussa un grognement et entra. Roger, qui était sur son chemin, vacilla et dut se rattraper à la porte pour éviter la chute.

— Mais je t'en prie, ronchonna le joueur des Wanderers, fais comme chez toi !

L'ancien Serpentard l'ignora et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

— Il n'est pas là, si c'est lui que tu cherches.

Agacé d'avoir été percé à jour, Marcus lui fit finalement face et lui adressa un regard noir.

— Parce que c'est lui que tu cherches, reprit Roger un sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne viens pas pour le plaisir de me voir… Ni pour celui de me frapper

Il ferma la porte de l'appartement et vint lui faire face.

— Va te faire foutre !

— Tiens ? Tu as décidé de me parler ? se moqua l'ancien Serdaigle. Mais si c'était juste pour me dire ça, fallait pas te donner la peine de venir.

En bonne maîtresse de maison, Roger prit place dans un fauteuil et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Flint était bien trop nerveux pour ça. Il se mit à faire les cents pas. La feuille de match n'avait pas encore été publiée. Mais les rumeurs allaient bon train.

— Tu es au courant, pas vrai ? finit-il par grogner.

Davies fit mine de pas comprendre. Marcus avait du mal à croire que ça puisse être le cas. Qu'il puisse ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

— Il a l'intention de jouer, c'est ça ? aboya-t-il, sentant la colère lui monter.

Roger le dévisagea, intrigué, mais finit par sourire.

— Tu penses bien qu'il a tout fait pour.

Flint détourna la tête et serra les mâchoires.

— Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, fit Davies d'une voix traînante.

Flint haussa un sourcil.

— De l'affronter, précisa Roger. Je pensais que tu serais content d'enfin pouvoir régler tes comptes.

Si ça n'avait été que ça, Flint aurait été ravi de l'exterminer. Mais il savait que Dubois avait quelque chose derrière la tête, forcément.

Il ne fut pas assez prompt à réagir et Davies en tira ses propres conclusions.

— A moins bien sûr que tu ne décides de renoncer…

Le sous-entendu était pour le moins éloquent.

— Je lui ferai regretter d'être un jour monter sur un balai, répliqua Flint, cinglant. Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Roger sembla acquiescer. Pourtant lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut avec un sourire délibérément moqueur.

— Pourtant, tu as décidé de venir ici pour l'impressionner.

Il allait répliquer mais Davies le prit de court.

— Ou me faire croire que ça ne t'atteignait pas…

Marcus serrait les poings pour se maîtriser. S'il n'y parvenait pas, il finirait par frapper Davies. Pas que ça le dérangeait plus que ça, c'était même plutôt agréable en fait. Il regrettait même de ne pas avoir commencé plus tôt, à Poudlard. Mais il n'était pas venu pour ça.

Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il était venu en vérité.

Incapable de se contrôler, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Tout plutôt que de voir l'air triomphant de cet idiot.

— Tu devras parler !

Le cri de Roger le figea sur place. Avec lenteur, Marcus se tourna et lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne tenait à pas grand-chose pour qu'il lui casse ses jolies dents bien alignées.

— Tu devras parler un jour ou l'autre, reprit Davies qui s'était levé, légèrement essoufflé, comme si le temps leur était compté. Tu devras dire à quelqu'un ce qui s'est passé. Ça te bouffe, ça te détruit lentement et Dubois utilisera ça contre toi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Flint fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé. Comme si l'autre crétin venait d'émettre une prophétie dont il était depuis quatre ans plus que conscient. Le sarcasme fut sa seule porte de sortie.

— Oh, et donc je devrais t'en parler à _toi_…, fit-il avec un sourire faux.

Sourire qui disparut aussitôt que Roger lui répondit en toute sincérité.

— Moi au moins, je ne te jugerai pas…

Cela le tuait de l'admettre mais Davies disait la vérité. Ses mots auraient bien des conséquences. Et il était sûr que pas mal de monde, tout le monde, lui tournerait le dos. Même son épouse, malgré l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui était arrivé à Olivier.

Et brusquement, il eut envie de le faire. De se décharger de ce secret. De couper l'herbe sous le pied de l'autre enfoiré.

Il savait aussi que Davies en garderait un goût amer. Ce serait une bonne leçon, pour lui et sa stupide curiosité.

C'était pourtant impossible. Il ne pouvait pas tout avouer. Pas tout dire. Il chercha donc un moyen détourné.

— Ok, finit-il par soupirer.

Roger tressaillit, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que Flint dise oui.

— Ok ? répéta-t-il ahuri. Tu veux dire que… tu… Tu vas parler ?

— Tu avais l'air d'y tenir, non ?

Davies acquiesça vigoureusement, les yeux luisant d'avidité. Il était tout ouïe. Bien moins marrant que Flint ne l'aurait pensé.

— J'aurais pu être à la place de Dubois, finit-il par soupirer.

— Et ?

— C'est tout ce dont tu devras te contenter.

Ça voulait tout dire, si on se donnait la peine d'y penser. Loin d'être idiot, Davies ne tarda pas à extrapoler. Il avait promis de ne pas le juger. Il ne dit pas à un mot à ce sujet mais Flint n'eut aucune difficulté à le lire sur son visage.

Davies était sûrement trop proche de Dubois, il était encore trop idéaliste. Il comprendrait. Un jour, il comprendrait. Et ce jour-là, bien des choses auraient changé. Le jour où leur métier cessait de les amuser.

Même si Flint le détestait foncièrement, ce n'était pas une sensation qu'il lui souhaitait d'expérimenter.

— Soit, finit par soupirer l'ancien Serdaigle. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant !

— C'est tout ce que tu auras, gronda Flint menaçant.

— Oh, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est rien ! protesta Davies. Pas besoin d'être devin pour se douter que tu as fait parti de ceux qui ont versé là-dedans. C'est pas ça qui m'intéresse ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi il a fait ça. Pourquoi il t'a couvert, _toi_ ?

Flint se rembrunit. Même lui ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris. Il avait bien une idée. Mais cette simple perspective le terrifiait.

— Dieu seul le sait, finit-il par soupirer.

Ce n'était pas une bonne façon d'appeler Dubois. Mais en ce moment, la toute-puissance était de son côté.

**oOoOo**

Sa décision était prise.

Charlie avait longuement hésité. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises reporté le moment de choisir. Dans la nuit, la solution lui était apparue, simple, claire. A sa portée.

Arrivé à destination, depuis l'autre trottoir, de l'autre côté de la rue, il avait à nouveau longuement tergiversé. C'était une chose de savoir quoi faire, c'en était une autre d'avoir le courage de l'effectuer.

Puis il avait réalisé que sa présence, à une heure si matinale, dans cette rue tranquille et résidentielle, paraîtrait certainement suspecte.

Il devait y aller ou transplaner.

Après une profonde inspiration, il se décida. Vérifiant qu'aucun véhicule n'arrivait, il traversa.

Il gravit les quelques marches qui le menèrent à un perron discret. A l'instar de toutes les maisons de la rue, la porte était en bois verni. Il tendit la main pour frapper lorsqu'il aperçut la sonnette sur sa droite. Il tendit l'index dans sa direction et hésita une ultime fois.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait, encore moins certain de ce qu'il adviendrait. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Un hululement venu de nulle part le fit sursauter. Il baissa les yeux sur sa gauche et aperçut une chouette installée sur un pot de géranium, un parchemin encore attaché à sa patte.

L'oiseau ne se déroba pas quand Charlie tendit la main vers lui et récupéra le morceau de parchemin. La chouette s'envola alors sans demander son reste.

Le sceau était reconnaissable entre mille. Charlie l'avait vu de nombreux matins dans la pile du courrier. Le double C entrelacés.

Riley n'était pas encore venue chercher son courrier.

Le parchemin à la main, il appuya son doigt sur la sonnette et tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, la clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte finit par s'entrouvrir.

Sur une Quinn Riley mal coiffée, pas encore maquillée et passablement mal réveillée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en le reconnaissant. Une fois la surprise passée, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était visiblement pas ravie de le voir là.

Charlie s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit contrariée. Et pas seulement parce que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever.

— Maman ? Qui c'est ?

La voix de Tom, dans une autre pièce, leur parvint légèrement déformée. Entendre son fils poussa Riley à bouger.

— Personne, répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle sortit à son tour sur le perron et tira la porte derrière elle. C'était mauvais signe, songea Charlie en la voyant croiser les bras contre sa poitrine, en un geste de protection. Mais à le voir débarquer à sa porte de bon matin sans s'annoncer, c'était sûrement la seule réaction qu'il pouvait escompter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle en jetant un regard vers les maisons voisines.

Elle avait formulé le reproche à mi-voix, les sourcils froncés. Malgré tout déçu un peu déçu, Charlie ne réussit à qu'à bafouiller.

— Bonjour, Quinn… marmonna-t-il faiblement. Je passais dans le coin et… j'ai vu un hibou devant ta porte. Je me suis dit que tes voisins trouveraient ça suspect. Alors, je l'ai fait partir et…

Ce ne fut que son air consterné qui l'arrêta. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. De bonne foi, il lui montra le parchemin.

— La plupart des familles de cette rue sont sorcières, Charlie ! répondit-elle froidement. C'est le cas des Bell, des Hudson et des Carragher. Alors ce n'est pas un hibou qui va les étonner… Loin de là.

Charlie sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il avait au moins essayé. Il n'avait plus le choix. S'il voulait qu'elle accepte de parler, il devait la prendre par les sentiments.

— Ça vient du club, j'ai reconnu le sceau et le ruban, dit-il en tentant d'arborer un sourire confiant. De si bon matin, ça ne peut être qu'urgent…

Le regard de Quinn se posa sur le parchemin qu'il avait toujours à la main. Elle ne put que reconnaître qu'il disait vrai. Il vit l'expression de son visage commencer à se relâcher. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais en fut empêchée par un bruit de vaisselle brisée.

— _M'man_ !

Le cri de Tom leur parvint à peine. Mais Charlie devina facilement qu'il était l'origine du petit accident. Riley leva les yeux au ciel et rouvrit la porte

— Ne touche à rien !

Elle hésita un instant. Son regard passa de Charlie à l'embrasure de la porte de laquelle elle voyait son fils qui, à n'en pas douter, n'avait pas obéi comme elle le lui avait demandé. Après des secondes qui parurent à lui une éternité, sûrement poussée par la crainte de ce que pourrait dire ses voisins s'ils l'apercevaient de si bonne heure en compagnie d'un homme sur le pas de sa porte (impossible de dire à cet instant s'il sortait ou entrait), elle parut se résigner.

Après un sourire forcé, qui fit bien comprendre à Charlie le fond de sa pensée, elle fit volte-face et disparut de sa vue.

Si elle n'avait pas laissé la porte ouverte derrière elle et le parchemin dans sa main, il aurait renoncé et rebroussé chemin. A la place de ça, il choisit d'interpréter ce petit oubli comme une invitation à entrer. Il passa le hall modeste, contourna l'escalier montant au premier étage et parvint à la petite cuisine. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant plus s'il devait entrer.

Tom était assis à la table, son pull couvert d'un porridge peu ragoûtant. Le reste de la table ainsi qu'une partie du sol étaient également enduits de la même substance. Riley, accroupie, ramassait à la main les plus gros bris de vaisselle. Tom finit par remarquer la présence de Charlie.

— Bonjour, fit-il avec un sourire en-porridgé.

— Bonjour Tom. Et bon appétit, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'enfant se lécher les doigts.

Quinn se redressa, en laissant échapper un grognement de douleur. Elle jeta les débris du bol et d'un coup de baguette magique, nettoya le porridge sur le sol, la table et Tom, avant de resservir son fils.

Elle s'aperçut alors que Charlie était sur le seuil de la cuisine.

— J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, dit-il pour ne pas laisser la gêne s'installer.

— Tu as bien fait, marmonna-t-elle en se détournant.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle pensait le contraire. Son indifférence aurait pu le blesser.

S'il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait pris le soin d'essayer de rapidement se recoiffer.

— Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

Sourire était visiblement trop dur à cette heure de la matinée. Toutefois, il nota que sa voix portait moins d'animosité. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Elle lança aussitôt un sort et la bouilloire se mit à siffler. Sans ajouter un mot, elle prit une tasse et laissa infuser le thé avant d'ajouter un peu de lait et du sucre.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

— Oh, pardon, marmonna-t-elle en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

C'était la deuxième fois. C'était aussi pour ça que Charlie était là. Que quatre ans après, on puisse se souvenir de comment il aimait boire son thé, ça méritait d'être interrogé. Ou d'être oublié.

— C'est parfait, se contenta-t-il de répondre en prenant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

Il prit place autour de la table sans attendre qu'on le lui suggère. C'était un moment de malaise qu'il souhaitait leur éviter. Après avoir demandé à Tom de manger proprement, accompagné de gros yeux qui ne l'inquiétèrent pas plus que ça, elle se servit une tasse et vint s'asseoir à son tour.

Indifférent à l'atmosphère légèrement tendue qui régnait désormais, Tom plongeait avec plaisir sa cuillère dans le porridge visqueux. Charlie savait qu'il était maladroit d'aborder le sujet maintenant. Mais c'était également l'instant rêvé pour le faire : elle ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire.

— Quinn, dit-il avec le plus de douceur possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il faut qu'on parle.

— Ce n'est pas le moment, siffla-t-elle les dents serrées en désignant Tom du menton.

Le garçon mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Et à le voir jouer avec la nourriture, Charlie comprenait la récente envolée de porridge. Déjà les contours de son bol en étaient couverts.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il. Pas là, maintenant. Mais on doit se parler. Aujourd'hui, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

Une lueur effrayée traversa le regard de la recruteuse. Mais habituer à jouer un rôle, elle se reprit vite. Charlie la connaissait cependant trop bien pour ne pas l'avoir vu passée.

— Aujourd'hui ? dit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aigüe. Impossible. J'ai une grosse journée.

— Tu feras une pause, non ? demanda Charlie un sourcil haussé, portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

— Une _énorme_ journée, répliqua-t-elle.

— Pas même pour déjeuner ?

— Je serai en Irlande, dit-elle comme si cela suffisait.

Charlie aurait pu en être agacé. Elle le faisait exprès. Elle mentait. La fuite avait toujours été sa situation de facilité. Lorsqu'ils avaient rompu, Charlie avait accepté la chose, résigné. Il n'avait pas posé les questions qui le démangeaient. Il ne s'était pas battu. Il avait respecté sa douleur, mettant la sienne en arrière-plan. Aujourd'hui, il la mettrait face à la réalité.

Il esquissa malgré tout un sourire. Cette petite joute finissait par l'amuser.

— Et ce soir ?

— Je finirai très tard.

— Pour dîner ?

— Un rendez-vous d'affaire.

— Dis-moi où, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu sais que ça ne m'a jamais dérangé.

— Alors ça, jamais ! s'était-elle écriée.

Tom avait jeté un regard surpris à sa mère mais étant encore trop jeune pour s'intéresser aux discussions des grands, était vite retourné à son porridge.

Une fois, une seule, Riley avait autorisé Charlie à l'accompagner. Bien mal lui en avait pris, il avait fini par se battre avec le joueur qu'elle tentait de recruter. Un gros con, elle en avait convenu, mais comme souvent, pétri de talent.

— Dans ce cas, j'attendrai devant chez toi, proposa Charlie sans renoncer. Et j'amènerai de quoi grignoter.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, un pli douloureux barrant son front.

— Écoute Charlie, je…

— Riley, je compte continuer à te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. Je te suivrai et gâcherai tes rendez-vous. J'irai au club, s'il le faut. Épargne-nous ça et accepte de parler avec moi, pour de vrai. Ce sera la dernière fois, je te le promets.

Elle commença à s'agiter, incapable de fixer son regard sur quelque chose, mordillant sa lèvre inférieures et faisant tourner nerveusement la tasse entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Charlie mettrait ces menaces à exécution. Il devait aller de l'avant. Olivier avait raison, sa mère avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose sans parler à Riley. Il devait s'assurer que tout était bien fini. Ou qu'ils pouvaient encore recommencer.

— Je ne peux pas laisser Tom, murmura finalement Riley d'une petite voix.

Fausse excuse, l'enfant serait certainement couché depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'elle reviendrait (en admettant que jusqu'ici, elle ait dit la vérité).

— Tu trouveras certainement quelqu'un pour le garder. Natacha en sera sûrement ravie.

Entendre évoquer la meilleure amie de sa mère déclencha la joie de l'enfant qui, levant les bras, catapulta une cuillerée de porridge contre le mur non loin.

— Ouais ! s'écria-t-il la bouche pleine.

Sa mère ne s'en émut pas plus que ça. Elle était trop occupée à foudroyer l'homme qui lui faisait face du regard.

— Tu lui as parlé ? s'écria-t-elle ulcérée. Je n'en reviens pas !

Charlie s'amusa de son air outré par la trahison de sa meilleure amie. C'était un coup de bluff en vérité. Jamais il ne se serait permis de faire aussi son retour dans la vie de l'entourage de Quinn, pas sans lui en parler. Mais il ne doutait pas que la fidèle Natacha accepterait avec joie si on le lui demandait.

— Alors ?

De mauvaise grâce, elle finit par acquiescer.

— J'y réfléchirai, marmonna-t-elle sombrement.

C'était tout vu en vérité, songea Charlie. Il se sentit soudainement vidé. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait tant redouté. Bien sûr, tout se jouerait ce soir. Mais c'était déjà un premier pas, une petite victoire. Ils parleraient.

— Oh, j'en oubliais presque ce qui m'a amené ici, mentit-il joyeusement en lui tendant le parchemin.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir mais décacheta le courrier et le parcourut rapidement.

Fermant les yeux, elle poussa un soupir tremblant. Il n'y avait aucun soulagement là-dedans. Charlie sentit malgré lui l'inquiétude le gagner. Voir le visage de Quinn se décomposer lui confirma que la nouvelle n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Serrant le poing, la recruteuse laissa finalement échapper une flopée de jurons qui provoqua l'hilarité de Tom. Elle replia le parchemin. Abattue, Quinn leva vers lui un regard d'une infinie tristesse.

Charlie ne sut comment l'interpréter. L'abattement, passe encore. Son président avait tendance à vouloir tout et son contraire, à pousser ses recruteurs à bout. Mais jamais Riley ne s'était laissée attristée par ses lubies passagères.

— Finalement, ce soir, laisse tomber, finit-elle par marmonner.

— Non ! s'écria Charlie. Riley, _non_ !

Son éclat de voix le surprit lui-même. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Quinn ne parut toutefois plus impressionnée que ça. Au regard qu'elle lui adressa et qu'il ne sut pourtant pas déchiffrer, Charlie comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de vice derrière ça. Et qu'il aurait beau promettre n'importe quoi, elle avait plus important à faire aujourd'hui.

Le boulot passait encore et toujours le premier.

Il en fut profondément blessé. Il riva ses yeux au fond de sa tasse. Pour l'instant, il était trop furieux pour la regarder.

— Charlie…

La façon dont elle prononça son prénom le fit frissonner. Il conserva toutefois le regard baissé.

— MacGrigor a remarqué un nouveau joueur, se justifia-t-elle (il n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas l'intérêt, elle ne voulait _pas_ lui parler). Il veut absolument que je le fasse signer.

L'évitant toujours délibérément, Charlie laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ce que tu fais tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il non sans méchanceté.

Il la sentit avoir un mouvement de recul et l'entendit reculer sa chaise.

— Il veut que je ramène un gardien, dit-elle en se levant et en allant déposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

Le cœur de Charlie eut un raté.

— Il veut que je renvoie Olivier, ajouta-t-elle faiblement.

Charlie oublia sa colère et leva la tête dans sa direction. Elle plaisantait... C'était juste pour elle un moyen de plus de se dérober. Les épaules de Quinn s'affaissèrent et elle se détourna.

Elle disait vrai ?

— Putain de merde !

Charlie entendit de manière très lointaine le rire de Tom. Il ne s'excusa même pas. Riley ne le lui reprocha pas non plus. Elle s'était à nouveau tournée vers lui et avait accepté de supporter son regard. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Il sentit la panique le gagner.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. MacGrigor ne pouvait pas, pas après tout ça. Pas après tout ce qu'Olivier avait traversé. Pas maintenant. Tout était encore si frais. Dubois… Dubois avait simplement besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Riley…

Quinn le savait. Et la nouvelle avait l'air de… _l'attrister_ ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'était une chose que Charlie ne comprenait pas. Olivier n'était pour elle qu'une source d'ennuis. Elle ne pouvait pas regretter ce qui était en train de se passer.

— Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, finit par soupirer Riley.

La culpabilité, encore une fois, ils y revenaient.

— Il rebondira, assura Charlie confiant, tentant lui-même de s'en convaincre.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

— Personne ne le reprendra, dit-elle avec gravité. C'est terminé.

Charlie le savait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Pas de la bouche de celle qui avait accompli un miracle en le faisait revenir et qui en avait payé le prix, au moins autant que lui.

— Je n'aurais pas dû insister, reprit-elle faiblement. C'est ma faute. C'était voué à l'échec mais... Je lui ai donné de faux espoirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir désormais ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard inquiet. Elle lui posait vraiment la question ?

Charlie sentit son cœur se serrer. Quinn se faisait du souci pour Olivier ? Malgré tout ce qu'il l'avait forcée à endurer ? Il avait longtemps cru que lui et Percy étaient les seuls à le protéger.

Chose incroyable, c'était désormais à lui de la rassurer.

— Il rebondira, se contenta-t-il de répéter. Il est comme ça. Il l'a prouvé.

Quinn ne le crut pas pour autant et se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle ne savait pas de quoi était capable Olivier. Charlie avait besoin de s'y raccrocher. Il garda les yeux rivés à celle qui aurait certainement à annoncer à Dubois qu'il ne jouerait certainement plus jamais.

— Quand ? se contenta de demander Charlie après un moment.

— On a notre part du contrat à respecter, se contenta-t-elle de soupirer. On lui annoncera après.

Si cela signifiait quelque chose pour elle, Charlie ne saisit pas. Il allait demander des explications mais Tom ayant fini son bol, se leva et quitta la pièce, annonçant à la volée qu'il allait regarder la télé. Le signal du départ était donné.

— Il faut qu'on… commença Quinn en débarrassant la table.

— Je sais, répondit Charlie. Tu dois aller travailler.

Elle n'eut même pas un regard pour lui. Elle était déjà ailleurs, dans sa journée et celles qui suivraient.

— Je ne dirai rien, promit Charlie, même si ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'intéresser. On se voit ce soir ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa d'un air absent.

— Si tu veux.

La réponse était positive mais la perspective n'avait toujours pas l'air de l'emballer.

Charlie avait un véritable amour fraternel pour Olivier. Même s'il avait de la peine pour lui, il s'efforça de mettre de côté toutes les pensées qui ne les concernaient pas, lui et Riley. Il devait se raccrocher à ça.

Avec ou sans elle, sa vie devait recommencer. Dubois ne serait pas le seul à avoir droit à une seconde chance.

**oOoOo**

— Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?

Après une hésitation, Percy entra dans le bureau de William Gardiner, son chef de département. Il avait été convoqué à la première heure. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, bien au contraire. Mais comme il avait remis ses conclusions sur l'Ellis-gate un peu avant, cette entrevue avait une toute autre importance.

— Entrez, Mr Weasley, entrez.

Qu'il ajoute un « monsieur » à son nom de famille était sûrement mauvais signe… ou un signe de respect. De nature pessimiste, Percy s'attendit à voir les éléments se déchaîner. Il avança rapidement dans le bureau et prit place sur une des chaises, bien plus moelleuses que son propre fauteuil. L'apanage des chefs. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il balaya l'ensemble de la pièce. Des portraits de la famille Gardiner, des récompenses et des articles de presse concernant le travail du département étaient encadrés et recouvraient les murs de la pièce. Sur un coin du bureau, son épais rapport avait été soigneusement disposé.

C'était bien pour parler de ses conclusions qu'on l'avait convoqué. La réponse qu'il avait apportée à l'affaire ne devait sûrement pas le satisfaire.

Voyant le regard de Percy s'attarder sur le dossier, Gardiner prit parole.

— J'ai lu votre rapport, dit-il appuyant ses mains croisés sur son bureau. Un travail complet et clair. Et qui a dû vous demander des heures de dur labeur.

Il marqua une pause et Percy ne sut ce qu'il devait faire.

— Merci, monsieur, marmonna-t-il après un moment.

— On pourrait bien entendu regretter que votre conclusion ne soit pas plus… tranchée, reprit son supérieur un sourcil haussé.

Percy déglutit avec difficulté et baissa les yeux. Il avait choisi le politiquement correct et avait gardé pour lui le fond de sa pensée. Après tout, c'était ça qu'on lui demandait.

— Monsieur, je…

— On _pourrait_, se contenta de répondre le chef. Mais c'est bien comme ça.

Surpris, Percy releva la tête et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Il était satisfait ?

— Ménager le coq et le Basilic est l'une des difficultés de notre métier. Mais votre travail est honnête. Vous vous en êtes tenus au fait.

Sous-entendu qu'il avait gardé pour lui son intuition (et d'une autre manière, certainement la vérité). Elle était nécessaire au cours de l'enquête mais indésirable au rendu des conclusions. Son avis aurait pu avoir bien des conséquences. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de preuves pour l'étayer.

Gardiner parut attendre qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Les années avaient bien fait comprendre à Percy que parfois, il était plus prudent de se taire. Légèrement déçu, c'est du moins ce que l'ancien préfet imagina, le chef du Département des transports magiques reprit la parole.

— J'imagine que ce statu quo conviendra aux différents acteurs, soupira-t-il avant de prendre plus enjoué. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai reçu d'excellents retours provenant du club de Wigtown et de la compagnie Nimbus. Ils ont apprécié votre professionnalisme et votre discrétion.

Percy sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

— J'imagine que Flaquemare n'est pas de cette idée, dit-il pour plaisanter.

Voir son chef secouer la tête lui fit comprendre que c'était effectivement le cas.

— Je suis très satisfait de votre travail, Weasley, et ces courriers me confirment que j'ai raison de l'être. Vous êtes un très bon élément dans ce département et je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'avancer…

Surpris, Percy tressaillit. Une augmentation pourrait être une bonne, une merveilleuse idée.

— Nous avons tout d'abord songé à une prime, expliqua son supérieur en le regard par-dessus ses petites lunettes. Une prime pour récompenser votre travail de cette année.

Percy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Avec la grossesse d'Audrey, un peu d'argent supplémentaire ne serait pas du refus. William Gardiner avait la réputation de ne pas être un ingrat, de récompenser généreusement les bons employés… et à l' inverse de sanctionner ceux qui se laissaient aller.

— Mais j'ai pensé… reprit-il avec un léger sourire, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous servir de votre bonne et nouvelle réputation auprès de Nimbus et des clubs pour, disons, reprendre votre épineux travail sur l'harmonisation.

Stupéfait, Percy resta un instant la bouche ouverte. Tout le monde se moquait de son projet, principalement parce qu'il était irréalisable. Il ne pouvait s'en occuper qu'entre deux dossiers, et le travail ici ne manquait jamais. Que son chef lui donne son aval était un geste de confiance. Une vraie récompense.

Même après toutes ces années, Percy avait toujours besoin de reconnaissance.

— Merci, monsieur, bafouilla-t-il rapidement. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

— Sachez toutefois que nous doutons que vous obteniez des résultats. Mais si vous êtes parvenu à entendre les différents acteurs de cette enquête, vous êtes sûrement l'homme de la situation.

Percy quitta le bureau de son chef sur un petit nuage.

Une promotion et un bébé. Sa vie prenait le bon chemin. Enfin.

**oOoOo**

— Pourquoi ?

Darwin vit son invité lever vers lui un regard étonné.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

Le journaliste n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de jouer toujours au plus malin. Il le lui signifia d'un regard.

— Il va falloir préciser votre question, répondit Dubois avec un sourire moqueur. Pour un journaliste, je pensais que c'était au moins une chose à votre portée. « Pourquoi ? », c'est plutôt vaste, vous ne croyez pas ?

Darwin ouvrit la porte plus largement, et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il avait préparé deux fauteuils pour l'entrevue et avait vidé son salon du reste de ses meubles et objets. Dubois pénétra dans la pièce et prit le temps de jauger du regard le peu de choses qui s'y trouvait. Un table, une lampe, et beaucoup de parchemins. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le journaliste, le joueur arborait un sourire plein de condescendance.

— C'est mignon chez vous, très cosy !

Dubois avait un don pour faire en sorte que chaque mot sortant de sa bouche sonne comme une injure.

— J'ai été un peu pris de court par votre demande, répondit calmement Darwin en refermant la porte derrière lui. Faire l'interview chez moi ? Pourquoi ?

— Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche, répondit Dubois froidement. Mais j'imagine que vous n'y avez pas plus réfléchi que ça. Vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai attendu tant de temps pour que ma vérité soit révélée à des oreilles indiscrètes ? Il me semblait évident que vous vouliez l'exclusivité.

— Mais chez vous…

— Chez moi, le coupa-t-il froidement, c'est également chez Roger Davies. Et si vous ne voyez pas le problème, c'est que de toute évidence, durant ces mois passés à enquêter sur lui, vous n'avez rien appris. Roger serait prêt à tout pour m'entendre en parler. A tout.

Darwin fronça les sourcils. Quel lien malsain unissait ces deux là ? Face aux efforts désespérés de Davies pour le couvrir et le protéger, il avait d'abord cru une curieuse amitié. Si tant est qu'il puisse croire ce que Dubois disait, il s'était trompé.

— Ce sera notre petit secret ! fit le joueur d'un air entendu.

Darwin déglutit un peu trop bruyamment et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Dubois s'exécuta aussitôt. Les jambes croisées, confortablement installé, il avait des allures de maître des lieux. Darwin prit place à son tour et d'un mouvement de baguette, mit en marche sa plume enchantée.

— Non, fit Dubois avec un sourire. Pas de ça entre nous.

— Pourq… En quel honneur ? se reprit-il rapidement.

Dubois apprécia la volte-face d'un hochement de tête. Darwin maudit sa nervosité. L'autre avait pris l'ascendant psychologique sur lui. Il devait absolument le récupérer.

— Je suis certain que vous serez capable de vous souvenir du moindre petit détail. Vous verrez…

— Je ne mets pas en doute ma mémoire, le reprit Darwin vertement. Je veux des notes pour être au plus près de votre parole. Vous n'aimeriez pas voir vos mots déformés lors de la publication ? Je veux conserver l'aspect véridique de vos déclarations. Pour éviter toutes contestations.

Le sourire mauvais de Dubois se renforça.

— S'il y a publication, soupira-t-il simplement.

Darwin manqua de s'étouffer.

— Vous plaisantez ? Évidemment qu'il y aura publication ! Si vous souhaitez le contraire, autant s'arrêter dès maintenant. N'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis par la suite.

— Mais je vous en prie, s'empressa de répondre Dubois avec un sourire. Je meurs d'envie que ça soit rendu public.

Il avait l'air sincère, songea Darwin, pour autant qu'il puisse s'y fier. La confusion commença à le gagner.

— Pourquoi faire ça maintenant ? demanda le journaliste avec avec méfiance.

— Et pourquoi pas ? C'est le bon moment. _Maintenant_.

Darwin le considéra du regard un instant.

— Parfait, finit-il par soupirer. Sans enregistrement. Mais comment puis-je être certain que vous me dites la vérité ?

Le visage de Dubois se ferma un bref instant. Il parut hésiter avant de finalement reprendre un air confiant.

— Ça n'a que trop duré. Il est temps. Je vous dirai la vérité. Toute la vérité. En l'entendant, vous comprendrez.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine dose:<strong> "La vérité selon Dubois"


	30. La vérité selon Dubois

**CHATON  
><strong>

Bon, le boulot a eu raison de moi, je n'ai pas pu me mettre à ce chapitre avant cette semaine. Manque de bol, c'est un de ceux où j'aurais vraiment dû prendre le temps de bien relire et corriger mais si je ne poste pas maintenant, l'occasion ne se présentera pas avant presque un mois. Donc il sera imparfait et je vous demande d'excuser les fautes et les coquilles. Ca, c'est pour la forme.  
>Pour le fond... Je ne sais pas si les explications vous convaincront mais pourtant, c'est sa vérité. Si ça ne marche pas, oubliez ce chapitre et concentrez vous sur ceux d'avant et celui à tenir. Le dernier chapitre (déjà!) sera publié mercredi prochain.<br>Vous avez bien entendu le droit de lancer un retentissant "JE LE SAVAIS!" (mine de rien, une personne avait vu très juste dès le début!).

Pour ce chapitre et le dernier, il n'y aura pas de piqûre de rappel. Histoire de vous laisser la surprise de voir qui revient et qui on ne reverra pas.

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité selon Dubois<strong>

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours. S'il n'avait eu les battements de son cœur, résonnants à ses oreilles, pour lui assurer le contraire, Darwin aurait vraiment cru que la pièce s'était figée dans une curieuse stase.

Dubois n'avait rien ajouté. Il se contentait de l'observer, sans ciller, dans l'attente. De quoi ? Le journaliste n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il ferait tout pour ne pas le lui donner. Il s'efforça de ne montrer aucune impatience, de ne laisser rien paraître. A cet instant plus que jamais, il ne lui donnerait aucune raison de se défiler.

— Je sais ce que vous pensez, finit par soupirer le joueur de Quidditch, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Vous vous imaginez que je vais vous dire des choses, que je vous révélerai des aspects de ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans qui donneront sûrement une meilleure image de moi.

— Je ne m'y risquerai pas, répondit le journaliste, soigneusement ses mots. Mais il est vrai que si vous acceptez de vous livrer, le grand public ne pourra pas ignorer ce geste et…

Le rire de Dubois, légèrement éraillé, le coupa dans son élan.

— Ça arrivera, assura l'ancien toxicomane. Vous me plaindrez sincèrement. Puis... ça passera.

Darwin eut la certitude que le joueur disait vrai. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il fit son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître, masquant le léger spasme de ses épaules derrière une envie de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Dubois n'en fut pas dupe. Un rictus amusé aux lèvres, il entama son récit, d'une voix atone et détachée.

— Tout le monde se souvient de ce match que j'ai joué contre les Braga Broomfleet il y a maintenant bientôt cinq ans. Enfin, peut-être pas tout le match, rectifia-t-il un sourcil haussé. Mais j'imagine que beaucoup ont vu les images de l'accident.

Darwin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elles avaient effectivement fait la une des quotidiens et hebdos sorciers du pays et de la presse spécialisée étrangère durant une dizaine de jours. Y échapper était impossible. La curiosité malsaine propre à la nature humaine avait convaincu les plus réticents qui, entre leurs doigts écartés placés leurs yeux, n'avaient pas manqué, comme les autres, d'être fascinés par la violence de la scène.

Darwin lui-même les avait découvertes peu après la fin de la partie, à l'heure où le blessé avait déjà été érigé en héros par la nation entière. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à oublier ce bras qu'on avait d'abord cru arraché. Et Dubois, inconscient quelques instants, prostré sur son balai.

— C'était impressionnant, reconnut le journaliste.

— _Impressionnant_ ? répéta Dubois avec un demi-sourire. Double fracture de la clavicule, quadruple de l'omoplate, la tête de l'humérus littéralement réduite en miettes… Et je vous passe les déchirures musculaires et ligamentaires. Le pire angle pour une attaque de Cognards. Le pire temps, le pire moment. Le tout sur une épaule déjà fragilisée à Poudlard, lors d'un match contre… Serpentard.

Le plaisir évident qu'il avait pris à prononcer ce mot piqua la curiosité du journaliste. Croisant les mains sous son menton, il s'efforça toutefois de ne rien montrer et ne releva pas.

— Beaucoup de gens ont considéré le fait que vous ayez souhaité continuer à jouer dans cet état comme un acte héroïque. Vous avez été récompensé pour cela.

Dubois laissa échapper un rire amer.

— Deux trois remerciements, une petite coupe poussiéreuse contre des mois de récupération et de rééducation. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle, croyez-moi ! Quant à la reconnaissance du public, voyez où elle m'a menée ! Les gens ont cessé de me plaindre à l'instant où ils ont éteint radio et télé, où ils ont refermé les journaux. La gratitude et la compassion sont éphémères. J'imagine toutefois, reprit-il avec un sourire, que cela serait différent s'ils savaient que cet acte « héroïque », comme on le considère, n'est pas de mon fait.

Au temps pour le détachement, Darwin laissa ses mains retomber sur son fauteuil. Les sourcils froncés, il se pencha légèrement vers Dubois.

— Vous voulez dire que…

— Oh, j'ai un souvenir bien net de cet accident. Les drogues, les quatre années passées à prendre toutes les substances possibles, n'ont pas réussi à altérer la précision que j'ai des détails de chaque instant. Le bruit, la sensation des os qui se brisent, des chairs qui se rompent. La douleur que j'ai dû endurer durant ces cinq longues heures… Aujourd'hui encore, mon épaule me fait souffrir. C'est une conséquence de mon traumatisme.

Reniflant sans élégance, Dubois se pencha à son tour vers son interlocuteur.

— Je ne suis pas un surhomme. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits après le choc, j'ai demandé à sortir du terrain.

Darwin sentit ses mains légèrement trembler. Sans se soustraire du regard de Dubois, il serra les poings et attendit, le cœur battant.

— J'ai _supplié_.

La voix de Dubois était réduite à un murmure, mais le journaliste en fut un instant assourdi. Il observa sans réagir le joueur reprendre sa place, confortablement calé dans son fauteuil et le considérer avec amertume.

— Mais ce très cher Trebleton me l'a interdit. Par le biais de mon Capitaine, il me l'a fait comprendre. Nous jouions Braga, en quart de finale de la Coupe d'Europe, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire sortir son Gardien. On ne pouvait pas perdre une seconde pour le soigner. Le Pouss'Os était le remède parfait. Trois jours après, j'aurais pu retrouver 100% de mes capacités. Mais on m'a fait rester sur ce balai. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Alors on m'a fait jouer. J'ai tenu le coup. Mais le prix à payer était démesuré.

La gorge sèche, le journaliste déglutit avec difficulté.

— Vous n'en avez jamais rien dit…

— A l'époque, je pensais que ça passerait, expliqua Dubois dans un soupir. J'étais un héros, l'espace d'un instant, ça a aidé. On a rafistolé mon épaule comme on pouvait. J'ai entamé une rééducation. Tout ce temps là, je ne pensais qu'à jouer. Et vu mon sacrifice, Trebleton m'a fait l'honneur de me garder, me promettant que je reviendrais. Dès que je serais prêt. Alors, j'ai fermé ma gueule, j'ai accepté les honneurs et j'ai travaillé. L'ennui, c'est que la douleur ne m'a jamais quitté.

Pour preuve, il tenta de bouger son épaule et grimaça. Ce point-là ne pouvait pas être remis en doute. Le journaliste ne pouvait toutefois pas croire au comportement de Trebleton. Le président de Flaquemare était un dirigeant puissant, admiré. Il ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'une telle cruauté, pas envers un de ses employés. Personne ne le pourrait.

— Nous ne sommes que des pions, déclara Dubois, semblant percevoir les doutes qui l'agitaient. Interchangeables, jetables. Sacrifiables. Ceci dit, j'imagine que le reste du staff de Flaquemare a fini par se sentir coupable. A mon retour au centre d'entraînement, mes coéquipiers n'arrivaient plus à me regarder. Le soigneur et les préparateurs physique étaient terriblement gênés. Eux n'avaient pas d'excuse. Eux auraient dû prendre d'abord en compte mes intérêts. Mais comme je l'avais découvert à cet instant, je n'étais pas le seul sur lequel Trebleton exerçait son emprise. Je n'étais pas le seul de ces sujets. J'imagine que c'est par culpabilité qu'ils me l'ont proposé. Mais j'ai découvert par la suite que cela s'était aussi fait avec la bénédiction de notre cher président. Un beau jour d'avril, on m'a offert ma première dose.

Les sourcils froncés, le journaliste chercha la manipulation.

— C'est à ce moment où vous avez commencé à vous doper ?

— Ce n'était pas du dopage. C'était une libération. Tuer la douleur, même si pour tous, elle n'était qu'imaginaire. J'ai commencé par des amphétamines. Et, techniquement, à l'époque, ça n'entrait pas dans les substances interdites.

— Chez les moldus, c'est considéré comme une drogue.

— Pour moi, c'était une bénédiction. Moins de fatigue, plus d'endurance. Autrement, je n'aurais pas fait le poids. Je n'aurais pas pu revenir et pas pu profiter des honneurs qu'on m'avait attribués. Je ne me droguais pas par plaisir à ce moment là. Mais parce que je le devais.

Un léger ricanement échappa au journaliste.

— Ça a bien changé, se risqua-t-il à signaler.

Il s'efforça de ne pas ciller sous le regard noir du joueur de Quidditch. Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement. Quand il le fit, il continua son récit, sans s'attarder sur sa remarque. Darwin en fut le premier surpris. Sa méfiance en fut redoublée. Dubois ne se détournerait pas du message qu'il s'était fixé.

— Bien vite, ça n'a plus suffit. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Mon ex-femme a commencé à prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ça ne suffisait plus. Je m'y étais habitué. C'est alors qu'on m'a proposé l'autre substance.

— Le Pot ?

— Mon miracle. C'est mon guérisseur qui me l'a conseillé.

L'information prit Darwin au dépourvu. S'il disait vrai… Il se calma cependant rapidement. Tout devrait être vérifié, il ne servait pour l'instant à rien de s'emballer. Il s'astreint donc à suivre sa stratégie, à savoir, pour le moment ne pas relever.

— Mais vous saviez que c'était un produit dopant ? tint-il quand même à demander.

— Le plus répandu dans le Championnat, répondit Dubois en toute simplicité. C'est lui qui me l'a affirmé. A ce moment-là, il y avait dans chacune des équipes de notre Ligue au moins un joueur qui en prenait.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Darwin ne trouva pas la force de dissimuler sa surprise. Du dopage généralisé ? Il se maudit un instant d'avoir accepté de ne pas utiliser sa plume. Si Dubois se rétractait, tout resterait à prouver.

— Vous vous rendez compte des accusations que vous portez ? demanda-t-il avec gravité.

— Je connais tous les noms. Et…

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, attitude qui sembla désarçonner un instant son interlocuteur.

— Mais pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit ? s'étonna le journaliste. Vous avez pris pour tout le monde. C'est…

— Injuste ? Oui. Mais vous comprendrez. Parmi mes collègues dopés, il y en avait que je connaissais bien. Une personne en particulier.

— Et vous avez décidé de la protéger ?

— Dit comme ça, ça fait très charmant, nota Dubois avec un sourire mauvais. Puis un jour, il y a eu cette fameuse soirée caritative où j'ai fait l'erreur de demander ma dose à mon guérisseur. Vous étiez là. Vous avez tout entendu et fait le choix de le publier. La suite, vous la connaissez…

— Le scandale a éclaté.

— Rien que ça, soupira-t-il avec amertume. J'ai été convoqué au Ministère à la première heure le jour-même. Et je leur ai dit la vérité. Mon épaule, ma carrière, la douleur. On ne m'a pas cru. Je n'en disais pas assez. Mais c'est parce que j'avais bien compris que si je voulais m'en tirer, je ne devais surtout pas balancer. Et ça me permettait de garder sous la main un dernier atout. L'ennui, ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace, c'est que les enquêteurs ont voulu me mettre sous Véritaserum.

Darwin fronça les sourcils. Première nouvelle. Rien dans les rapports que sa source au Ministère lui avait mis sous les yeux ne l'avait indiqué.

— Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, objecta le journaliste.

— Parce que Trebleton l'a empêché. Il avait bien trop à perdre dans cette affaire. C'est une chose d'avoir une brebis galeuse dans ses rangs. C'en est une autre d'accorder sa bénédiction et sa protection à un trafic de stupéfiant.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il a pu arrêter l'enquête du Ministère ? demanda Darwin dans un murmure (il se maudit lui-même de ne pas pouvoir assurer plus que ce stupide filet de voix).

Dubois éclata d'un rire mauvais.

— Non, il n'est pas _aussi_ puissant. Enfin, à l'époque il ne l'était pas, rectifia-t-il d'une voix traînante. Il a agi sur quoi il avait prise. A savoir moi. Il m'a conseillé de revenir sur mes déclarations et de dire la vérité. Sa vérité. Dire que je n'étais qu'un drogué et que j'étais le seul dans ce cas. Bien entendu, j'ai refusé. Le Quidditch était ma raison de vivre, je n'aurais pas voulu le perdre. Surtout pas comme ça. Mais il a su employer des arguments _convaincants_.

— L'argent ?

— Même pas. Dans l'hypothèse où je réchappais à tout ça, et au minimum, de lourdes sanctions me pendaient au nez puisque le Ministère profiterait de l'occasion pour regagner quelques points de popularité en lançant une croisade d'épuration, il comptait me virer. Et m'avait assuré que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Personne ne voudrait de moi. Je deviendrais un paria. Tous les clubs étaient concernés. Ils se vengeraient.

Quelque chose ne collait pas. Darwin ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression.

— Mais dans tous les cas, votre carrière était fichue.

— J'avais le choix de tomber seul. Ou de me faire accompagner.

Et il avait fait le pire choix. Le journaliste secoua la tête. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

— Je vous l'ai dit, parmi ces joueurs, il y en avait que je connaissais. Notamment un. Marcus Flint.

Il avait prononcé ce nom avec un dégoût difficilement compatible avec le geste qu'il avait accompli pour lui.

— F-L-I-N-T, jugea bon de préciser Dubois avec gravité.

— Je sais qui il est ! s'emporta Darwin.

Exactement le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Ravi de le voir enfin sorti de ses gonds, le joueur de Quidditch esquissa un sourire satisfait.

— Vous avez choisi de vous sacrifier ?

— La suite, vous pouvez l'imaginer. J'ai été condamné, je n'ai plus eu d'argent. Le peu que j'avais m'a servi à acheter ma drogue. Ma femme m'a quitté, j'ai fini dans la rue. Plus personne n'a entendu parler de moi.

— A l'exception de Roger Davies.

Entendre parler de son colocataire parut surprendre un mince instant Dubois. Le joueur hocha toutefois la tête d'un air moqueur. Darwin s'en sentit vexé. Établir des liens, faire des déductions, pour un journaliste, c'était le B-a-ba.

— C'est vrai, reconnut-il. J'ai gardé contact avec Roger Davies. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui l'a fait pour moi. Mais ne vous faites pas de fausses idées : pas pour de nobles raisons. Roger est un être exceptionnellement curieux. Et dans le milieu. Il savait donc que j'étais tombé pour les autres. Il savait que j'étais tombé en sauvant Flint. Et ça… ça, il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Vous en avez une vague idée désormais…

Il avait mis dans le mille. Darwin détesta ça. Le choix de Dubois n'avait aucun sens. Mais s'il disait vrai, tout s'expliquait.

— Pourquoi Chaton ?

Un léger rire lui échappa.

— C'est le plus drôle dans tout ça ! Chaton ne veut rien dire. Absolument _rien_. C'était le surnom que nous donnions à un joueur à l'époque où nous étions tous les trois à Poudlard. Un idiot et un joueur moyen… Un des rares mecs bien que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer.

Le masque qu'il s'efforçait d'arborer en toutes circonstances sembla en cet instant légèrement se fissurer. Pas habitué à cela, Darwin crut un instant avoir rêvé. Dubois le réalisa et se reprit rapidement.

— Il est mort depuis longtemps. Chaton est devenu un nom de code connu des trois autres et qui n'évoquaient rien pour le reste des gens. Assez tendancieux, je m'en rends compte désormais. Plus qu'à l'époque en tous cas.

Alors, c'était ça ? La clé de son mystère, un stupide surnom ? Dubois dut apercevoir sa déception.

— J'ai _adoré_ voir le monde s'émouvoir durant tant de temps de cette connerie. Sérieusement ! Mais c'est ce qui a permis à Flint de me retrouver…

— Celui que vous aviez sauvé.

Dubois hocha la tête avec un sourire.

— Les acteurs du drame étaient tous réunis. Roger voulait connaître la vérité. Flint ne voulait pas la divulguer. Et moi… je détenais le pouvoir.

L'instinct professionnel de Darwin était en train de trier les informations pertinentes et de marquer certaines au fer rouge dans son esprit pour ne pas qu'il les oublie. Le reste de son esprit s'était perdu dans le labyrinthe qu'avait soigneusement construit Dubois. Pour s'en sortir, il devait se raccrocher à l'essence même de son métier.

— Pourquoi ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable d'articuler. Bizarrement, c'était exactement ce que le joueur de Quidditch semblait attendre. Sans cacher son plaisir, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et se mit à faire jouer distraitement ses doigts sur l'accoudoir.

— Je déteste Marcus Flint, expliqua-t-il tout simplement. Je le hais plus que personne sur terre. Plus que Trebleton. Plus que vous en vérité. C'est une chose que peu de gens arrivent à imaginer. Qu'il disparaisse serait la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver à l'humanité.

— Mais vous avez choisi de le sauver… rappela Darwin un sourcil haussé.

— Exactement.

Pour lui, cela semblait évident.

— _Pourquoi_ ?

— Parce que savoir son destin entre mes mains, ça le tuait. Et voir que je l'avais épargné, ça l'a tué.

— V… Vous avez mis fin à votre carrière, vous avez choisi de prendre pour tout le monde, vous avez connu la déchéance et traversé tout ça, s'écria le journaliste, que la stupeur faisait bégayer. Juste pour vous venger ?

— Il a une dette éternelle envers moi, se contenta de répondre Dubois, le menton redressé. Et rien ne pourra jamais l'effacer. J'ai survécu à tout ça dans l'attente de ce moment là. Quand il le réaliserait.

— C'est totalement stupide. Et malsain.

— Oui, reconnut Dubois avec un sourire. C'est tout moi. J'ai tout perdu. Ma vie, ma raison de vivre. Tout ce que j'ai connu. Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Tomber seul ou avec les autres, ça n'aurait rien changé. J'en serai arrivé là. Plus de carrière. Plus de jeu. Même pas la possibilité d'entraîner. J'aurais été refoulé même chez les amateurs. En admettant que mon épaule m'ait laissé en paix... Aujourd'hui, au moins, j'ai ça. C'est tout ce qui me reste désormais. Son destin entre mes mains.

**oOoOo**

Dubois était parti depuis plusieurs heures. Darwin mettait un point final à la retranscription de l'entrevue.

Le joueur ne lui avait pas menti, il se souvenait effectivement de tous les détails.

Il n'était pas prêt de les oublier.

Dubois avait dit la vérité, il était prêt à le parier. Cet homme était fou. Il aurait pu le plaindre mais… sa démence l'effrayait.

Épuisé, Darwin alla se servir un thé. Une migraine naissante lui fit se pincer l'arête du nez. Ses oreilles vrombissaient.

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était à peine croyable. S'il choisissait d'enquêter, il ferait éclater un scandale encore plus grand que celui du Toxico. Trebleton serait mis en cause, tout comme la complaisance du Ministère. Oh, il gagnerait des prix à n'en pas douter.

Quatre ans auparavant, il n'aurait pas hésité.

Aujourd'hui, il savait. Dubois le voulait. Dubois l'avait choisi et planifié. Le journaliste n'était qu'un pion dans le jeu d'échecs du sorcier.

Darwin avait la certitude d'avoir entendu la vérité. Tout comme il avait la certitude de s'être fait manipulé.

Le journaliste observa sa tasse de thé fumante. Cela ne suffirait pas à le calmer. Il sortit de la pièce, attrapa son manteau au vol et descendit vers l'épicerie du coin acheter une bouteille.

Jouer son jeu, vendre son âme pour la gloire ou passer à côté du scoop et de la vérité…

Un de ses confrères n'aurait pas été confronté un seul instant au même dilemme. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi lui. C'était sciemment qu'il l'avait fait. Ce n'était qu'une manière pour Dubois de lui faire payer pour ces quatre dernières années.

Avec succès.

* * *

><p><strong>Dernière dose:<strong> "Le prix du silence"


	31. Le prix du silence

**CHATON  
><strong>

Voilà, c'est fini... On arrive au bout de la publication de _Chaton_. Février me paraît bien loin désormais. J'ai souvent souhaité que ce moment arrive, quand les corrections me sortaient par les yeux, quand je doutais, quand la vie hors du net me faisait des misères... Maintenant que c'est arrivé, j'avoue que je suis un peu nostalgique. Je fais bref pour vous laisser découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et je vous retrouve plus bas.  
>Pour changer, il doit rester des fautes et des coquilles. Désolée pour ça!<br>Merci, merci, merci pour vos commentaires! Je ne connaissais pas la publication hebdomadaire avant _Chaton_ et même si elle a des tas d'inconvénients (le principal étant une dead-line toutes les semaines), du point de vue du rapport aux lecteurs, c'est quelque chose que je recommande vraiment. Votre soutien m'a été précieux. J'en profite donc pour remercier une dernière fois mes compagnons d'aventures de ces derniers mois:

Merci à Alixe, Anna, Caramelise, Choups, ConfortablyNumb, Cybele Adam, dobbymcl, Elec9, Ephy, Fef, FicAndRea, Ginnylafurie, Guest(s), Hysope, katuki, Lady Shadow Cassandra, Lapaumée, LaSilvana, loudee, -pieds, Maelia Romana, Mana Miya, Mebaelle, Morganelafe, Niris, Noriane, Pâquerette, Paule, Pomeline, Senslo, Shiriliz, Sunday Vanille, Touille-Tara, Traveler-Pauline, Victoria Barbouille, xxShimyxx, Zazaone, Zehir93, Zelande.

J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde pour le chapitre précédent, par MP pour les membres connectés, et sur mon LJ pour les reviews anonymes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Le prix du silence<strong>

**oOoOo**

**LA FIN D'UNE HISTOIRE**

(_Quidditch Magazine_, édition du 12 décembre 2004)

_Par un communiqué de presse, le club des Wigtown Wanderers a annoncé le transfert de Walter Ellis. La rumeur courrait depuis quelques jours, c'est désormais officiel : le Poursuiveur, qui a pourtant fait les belles heures de Wigtown, est été cédé contre une somme tenue pour l'instant secrète au club grec de Délos. Interrogée sur les raisons d'un tel choix, la présidente Livingstone assure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une manœuvre de vengeance de sa part. « Peu de dirigeants étaient intéressés par Ellis, lorsque nous avons fait savoir que nous étions prêts à nous en séparer. L'offre de mon confrère Papopoulos était de loin la plus intéressante, pour Ellis comme pour nous ». _

_Quant au joueur, il a refusé jusqu'ici de répondre à nos questions._

_Son départ pour Délos est prévu dès lundi._

**oOoOo**

— Le stade est plutôt plein.

Le constat de Jonas, teinté de surprise, arracha un sourire amusé à Ann Driscoll. Les mois avaient beau passer, le petit continuait à pointer du doigt et s'étonner des évidences.

— C'est une rencontre importante, expliqua-t-elle avec patience. Les Falcons occupent la troisième place du Championnat, les Catapults sont remontées à la cinquième. La victoire est capitale pour chacun des clubs. Et plus encore, la différence de points !

— A voir la composition des équipes, j'ai du mal à y croire, marmonna Jonas les sourcils froncés.

La journaliste du _Quidditch Magazine_ secoua la tête avec lenteur et balaya d'un regard le stade où, plus d'une heure avant le lâcher de Souaffle, les supporters commençaient déjà à mettre l'ambiance. Ils avaient eu la même discussion plus tôt dans l'après-midi, quand les feuilles de match avaient été publiées. Irina Dustin avait fait le choix d'aligner Flint, qui malgré ses dernières contre-performances, avait fait les beaux jours de l'attaque de Falmouth la saison dernière. Son homologue de Caerphilly avait, lui, fait le pari de réintégrer Dubois, absent les deux derniers matchs, mettant à l'écart Casper Hopkins, pourtant remis de ses blessures.

— De l'audace, tout simplement ! se contenta de répondre Driscoll avec un sourire. On se plaint trop souvent des mauvaises habitudes et du manque de prise de risques des dirigeants et entraîneurs. Voilà qui prouve le contraire…

— L'audace n'a rien avoir là-dedans. C'est de l'inconscience, rectifia son jeune confrère. Tout simplement.

Ann renonça à convaincre Jonas sur ce point, autant qu'à simplement poursuivre cette conversation. Les certitudes étaient l'apanage de la jeunesse. Les années lui avaient appris que, dans la vie et plus encore dans le petit monde du Quidditch, tout pouvait encore arriver. Elle demandait simplement à voir. Flint était, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ou dit, un joueur de qualité. Et Dubois n'avait pas démérité lors de ses dernières prestations, après un retour d'entre les morts qu'on ne pouvait que saluer.

C'était un match à enjeu pour les deux équipes. La partie s'annonçait donc des plus intéressantes.

— Nous verrons bien ! conclut-elle dans un soupir. Veille simplement à ce que tes certitudes ne se transforment pas à en préjugés. Enfin, si tu souhaites continuer dans le métier…

La mention de son avenir fit sursauter le jeune homme.

— Conseil de vieille chouette, reprit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Grand Chef rencontrera ses financiers après les fêtes de fin d'année. Et à coup sûr, on fera le tour des contrats à renouveler. Donc si tu veux continuer avec nous, mieux vaut mettre un peu d'eau dans le fond de ton chaudron…

— Vous pensez qu'on me gardera ? demanda-t-il avec espoir non contrôlé.

Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire. Au fond, Driscoll l'espérait. Elle avait fini par s'habituer au petit.

Ce fut donc un Jonas Pennington réjoui qui s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège pourtant inconfortable et branlant.

— Ceci dit, il y a peut-être un truc intéressant dans tout ça, finit-il par noter, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Et c'est plutôt marrant d'ailleurs : les deux improbables du jour sont Flint et Dubois… et ils ont passé leurs années à Poudlard à s'affronter.

— Vraiment ? demanda Ann surprise.

— Ils étaient tous les deux capitaines de leur maison. Dubois à Gryffondor, Flint à Serpentard. Et de ce que je sais, ils ont passé leur scolarité à se faire la guerre. Moi, j'étais à Poufsouffle et en première année quand ils ont quitté l'école. Mais leurs affrontements sont restés dans la légende…

— Raison de plus pour que ce match soit un bon moment à passer, fit Driscoll en préparant ses plumes et ses parchemins. Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses.

— Le hasard ou le destin…

**oOoOo**

C'était forcément un coup d'Olivier. C'était la seule explication.

C'était donc _ça_ qu'il manigançait !

Roger n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé. La rumeur avait couru. Voir Flint enrager à ce sujet avait été un vrai plaisir. Mais l'ancien Serdaigle n'y avait qu'à moitié cru. Hopkins était de retour à son poste, pourquoi diable l'entraîneur des Catapults aurait fait le choix suicidaire d'aligner Olivier ? Et pourtant…

Dubois jouait contre Flint et môssieur le faisait en secret. C'était révoltant, tout simplement ré…

— DAVIES !

Le cri d'Inigo le fit sursauter. Tout à ses ruminations, l'esprit de Roger s'était mis à divaguer. Un peu trop longtemps au goût de son entraîneur agacé.

— Tu veux peut-être rester assis ici pendant tout le match ? demanda Montoya de son délicieux accent.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, l'ancien Serdaigle réalisa que le vestiaire était déserté. L'équipe était sortie. Lui seul n'avait pas quitté le banc. Bafouillant un mot d'excuse et s'écartant suffisamment d'Inigo pour éviter la (supposée) affectueuse mais (dans les faits) douloureuse tape sur l'arrière du crâne que son entraîneur lui destinait, il attrapa au vol ses lunettes et son balai, et se précipita hors du vestiaire. L'équipe attendait une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, en compagnie des joueurs de Montrose, qui ricanèrent en le voyant arriver débraillé.

— T'étais où ? demanda Nix' devant lui.

— Dans le vestiaire, marmonna-t-il. Je… je réfléchissais.

L'annonce de la feuille de match concernant la rencontre Cats/Falcons avait été un choc. Tous l'avaient évoquée sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Roger avait eu besoin d'en avoir la confirmation. Son imagination fertile avait fait le reste. Dubois avait tout calculé, il était prêt à le parier.

Tout ce qu'il avait attendu durant ces quatre années allait se régler pendant que lui serait à l'autre bout du pays, sur son balai, dans l'impossibilité d'y assister. Une ironie dont il se serait bien passé.

— Chaton, c'est ça ? demanda Nixon avec un sourire entendu.

— Mouais. Y a de ça… soupira Davies à regret.

— Cette fille était canon ! reconnut l'américain en tapant l'avant de ses bottes sur le sol. D'ailleurs, on ne la voit plus en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Esprit brillant ou pas, il fallut quelques secondes à Roger pour comprendre qu'il parlait de Pénélope. L'autre Chaton. Une légère grimace lui échappa. Deauclaire avait quitté le club une semaine auparavant. Lui n'avait plus eu la chance de la croiser depuis sa sortie de Sainte-Mangouste. A croire qu'elle l'avait soigneusement évité. Il était sans nouvelle désormais.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu son courrier (son instinct de survie lui déconseillait d'aller demander à Livingstone si elle avait pu lui donner la lettre qu'il lui avait confiée ; du pur suicide, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix). Ou alors, son ancienne préfète avait choisi de ne pas y donner de réponse.

Les deux possibilités étaient vexantes, pour le même résultat. A savoir qu'il attendait.

Pour l'instant, il était encore trop tôt pour se résoudre à la contacter. On l'oubliait un peu trop mais il avait aussi sa fierté.

— Absolument rien, soupira Davies tristement. Je n'ai _rien_ fait.

— C'est peut-être ça, le problème, répondit Nix' avec un clin d'œil. Ça n'engage que moi, mais si tu veux mon avis, elle était dingue de toi !

Rappelé à l'ordre par Inigo qui souhaitait qu'ils se taisent afin que chacun puisse entrer dans sa préparation à l'instant (dans un langage nettement moins châtié et bien plus imagé), son coéquipier esquissa une légère grimace et se retourna.

Pas plus mal, puisque de cette manière, il ne vit pas le sourire plus que ravi illuminant le visage de Roger. Sourire qui, cependant, ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'évanouir quand, à nouveau seul avec ses pensées, il songea à Olivier.

La veille au soir, le fourbe n'avait pas mentionné sa présence sur les terrains. Il s'était absenté toute la journée et quand il était rentré, il s'était moqué de Roger qui avait eu l'affront de lui demander où il était passé.

— Tu n'es pas ma femme, Roger, avait ricané Dubois. Et je ne suis plus ton petit chat.

Davies l'avait bien évidemment mal pris (il avait le droit de s'inquiéter et de satisfaire par la même occasion sa curiosité !). Mais fidèle à lui-même, Olivier ne s'en était pas ému plus que ça. Il avait malgré tout fini par avouer. L'autre ordure de journaliste... Roger avait bien failli en faire une syncope.

— Tu es allé chez ce _type_ ? s'était-il écrié.

— Tu lui as bien parlé !

— C'est différent ! Il n'avait pas pourri ma vie ! Enfin, pas autant que la tienne ! avait ajouté l'ancien Serdaigle, voyant son colocataire hausser les sourcils. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je croyais que tu le détestais.

Dubois avait haussé les épaules et dit d'un air dégagé.

— Tous ces secrets commençaient à me peser. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

— A _lui_ ? s'était étouffé Roger. Et _moi_ ? Moi, ça m'intéresse !

Et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Davies l'avait deviné à son sourire ravi.

— Pourquoi je te dirais ce que tu sais déjà ? avait simplement dit Olivier. Parce que tu sais pertinemment la vérité Roger, avait-il ajouté voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à protester (si c'était le cas, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de traverser tout ce merdier !).

Pourquoi Olivier Dubois s'était sacrifié pour sauver la carrière de son ennemi juré ? C'était bien quelque chose qu'on devait lui expliquer !

— Tu le _sais_, Roger, avait dit Olivier en rejoignant sa chambre. Depuis le début. Tu l'as toujours su. Tu refuses simplement de te l'avouer.

Il avait fallu de longues minutes à Davies pour admettre que cela puisse être vrai. Mais si ça l'était, c'était… bien trop tordu.

Même pour Olivier.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Roger, qui, la seconde suivante, laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur quand Inigo lui frappa la tête du plat de la main.

— Concentre-toi ! s'écria l'entraîneur espagnol. Ou alors…

Le reste de la tirade était en espagnol. Si Roger ne maîtrisait pas la langue, il devinait assez bien l'esprit de tout ça.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que la présidente soit d'accord avec vous, mon cher Montoya !

La voix de Ferris dans son dos le fit sursauter.

— Toutefois, elle n'apprécierait pas non plus de ne pas _vous_ voir plus concentré, ajouta le bras droit de Livingstone à l'attention de Roger.

Penaud, ce dernier baissa la tête et entreprit son rituel. Il avait plutôt intérêt à briller. Livingstone avait des projets pour lui désormais. Une bonne chose ? Il continuait à se le demander.

Il ignora donc la conversation entre Ferris et son entraîneur qui venait de s'engager. Il inspira profondément et s'efforça d'oublier ce qui l'entourait. Il devait entrer dans son match et faire son possible pour ne pas penser à Flint et Dubois. Au moins jusqu'à ce que le Vif d'Or soit attrapé.

Le murmure de Ferris par-dessus son épaule le sortit un bref instant de sa concentration.

— La présidente attend beaucoup de vous, Roger. Elle est dans une des loges avec une « invitée ». Qui m'a d'ailleurs supplié de ne pas la mentionner, ajouta Ferris moqueur. Mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser…

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de Roger. Pour le coup, il était totalement motivé désormais.

L'arbitre passa entre les deux lignes de joueurs et Ferris, comme Montoya, dut s'éloigner. Le speaker, dans l'Alambic, annonça l'arrivée imminente des équipes. Roger resserra son emprise sur le manche de son balai.

Peu importait les « bébés » qu'il entendrait aujourd'hui (à croire que les supporters ne s'en lasseraient jamais). Il ferait de son mieux et jouerait.

Nix', juste devant lui, avança. Roger Davies lui emboîta le pas et se dirigea vers la lumière.

Le reste attendrait.

**oOoOo**

Sans surprise, Percy, arrivé à Caerphilly bien avant le début de la rencontre, avait découvert le stade déjà plein. L'engouement passionné des supporters était quelque chose qu'il leur enviait. Même s'il ne le comprendrait vraiment jamais.

Pour une fois cependant, il avait saisi comme les autres le caractère particulier de cette rencontre. Seuls les enjeux différaient. Chacun voulait croire en la victoire de son équipe. Percy, lui, espérait simplement un bon match d'Olivier. Une bonne performance qui puisse le conforter dans son rôle, lui assurer une véritable place dans l'effectif. C'était le premier match de Dubois auquel il pouvait assister. Percy espérait secrètement pouvoir jouer le rôle de porte-bonheur.

Ironie du sort, cette rencontre opposerait son meilleur ami à Marcus Flint. Pour un peu, il se serait cru de retour à Poudlard. Non sans nostalgie, il s'accorda le droit de repenser à ces années un bref instant, avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait plus le droit de vivre dans le passé.

Drôle de hasard, avait songé Percy. Mais c'était tout à fait le genre de choses qui motiverait Dubois. Ou à le déstabiliserait. La réciproque serait tout aussi valable pour son pire ennemi.

Poussant un soupir, Percy jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge située sur l'immense panneau d'affichage. Il lui restait encore une heure avant que le Souaffle ne soit relâché. Il jeta un regard alentours et tendit l'oreille pour suivre les discussions de ses voisins de travée. Seul, il s'ennuyait. Et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser.

Les nouvelles d'Olivier s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares. Percy avait été surpris et touché quand le hibou lui apportant les invitations était arrivé. Qu'il pense à lui l'avait bêtement ému. Sans faire d'esclandre, Dubois avait accepté de s'effacer en apprenant la grossesse d'Audrey (et vu le peu d'affection que son ami portait à sa moitié, Percy avait un instant craint le pire à ce sujet). Il n'avait pas eu grand monde avec qui en parler. Audrey ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Elle était enceinte et n'entendait pas être ennuyée à ce sujet. Le reste de la famille n'offrait comme d'habitude qu'une oreille distraite à ses inquiétudes. Plus encore maintenant qu'il avait été professionnellement récompensé (chacune de ses réussites provoqueraient toujours la même réaction chez les Weasley… comme s'il était dans son habitude de se pavaner !).

Charlie jouait d'habitude le rôle de confident.

Percy se tourna vers le siège vide à ses côtés.

Son frère lui avait pourtant promis qu'ils assisteraient au match ensemble, pour soutenir Olivier.

Quand il était passé pour le prendre, Percy avait trouvé porte close. Charlie n'avait pas répondu. Autant à ses coups à la porte qu'à ses coups de cheminette. Il en avait été réduit à appeler sa mère pour savoir si elle savait où son frère se trouvait. Grossière erreur. Tout ce qu'avait réussi à faire Percy avait été d'affoler sa mère, persuadée que Charlie était reparti en Roumanie dans le plus grand secret. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la rassurer, gagné à son tour par le doute. Cela pouvait être une possibilité. Il finit cependant par se raisonner. Charlie n'aurait pas fait ça, Charlie en aurait parlé.

Il n'avait pas de raison de partir précipitamment.

A part la grossesse d'Audrey. Et le retour de Riley.

Autant dire qu'il avait toutes les raisons de partir en vérité.

Percy avait longuement hésité. Retrouver son frère ou soutenir Olivier. L'appel en Roumanie lui coûterait une petite fortune. Charlie avait son billet. Il pouvait tout aussi bien décider de venir le rejoindre une fois là-bas. Dans ce cas, l'inquiétude de Percy ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Il avait donc décidé d'aller au stade.

Pour l'instant, Charlie ne s'était toujours pas montré.

Percy s'efforça de rester positif. Il avait confiance en son aîné. Les choses prenaient une bonne tournure pour lui à présent. Il en serait forcément de même pour son frère Charlie.

Sur la tribune en face, dédiée entière à Caerphilly, des supporters élevèrent une banderole. Percy sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant qu'elle était adressée à Olivier.

Il se sentit soudainement apaisé.

Si le nouveau Dubois arrivait à s'attirer les faveurs d'une partie du public, c'est que tout pouvait encore s'arranger. Pour lui, pour son frère, comme pour Olivier.

**oOoOo**

— Tu as beau faire semblant, tu ne pourras pas éternellement faire comme si je n'existais pas !

Flint serra poings et mâchoires, et ignora l'irritant propriétaire de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Il avait tout fait pour éviter Dubois depuis leur arrivée à Caerphilly, avait délibérément attendu dans les vestiaires pour ne pas le croiser dans le couloir au moment où chaque équipe disposait d'une demi-heure pour faire une reconnaissance du terrain. Depuis la veille au soir, il avait refusé de décrocher sa cheminette ou d'ouvrir un parchemin dans la crainte qu'un message puisse provenir de lui. L'occasion était trop belle pour Dubois aujourd'hui.

Quand l'ancien Serpentard avait vu la feuille de match, il avait su que le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé. Il ne fallait pas être un Serdaigle pour comprendre ce que Dubois mijotait depuis si longtemps. Lui l'avait parfaitement saisi. Mais il ne comptait pas lui donner la chance de savourer son triomphe aussi facilement.

Flint maudit un instant le préparateur qui l'avait maintenu sur le terrain plus longtemps que les autres pour s'assurer de l'équilibrage de son balai, toujours un peu précaire depuis sa collision avec un Cognard. Résultat, ses coéquipiers étaient rentrés, l'homme en faute était resté sur le terrain et Flint se retrouvait dans le couloir où Dubois, seul, était adossé.

— T'as pas autre chose à foutre ? marmonna Flint en lui passant devant.

L'autre idiot tenta de l'intercepter en se mettant devant lui. Malgré tous les efforts des Catapults pour le remplumer, le joueur n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était quatre années auparavant. Face à Flint, il parut petit et fluet. Le Poursuiveur réalisa qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à l'écraser. Ici ou dans les airs. Ce qui pouvait être une solution tout à fait acceptable à leur problème du moment.

— Je suis là, Flint, murmura Dubois avec un sourire.

— Comme si je pouvais l'ignorer.

Il le bouscula pour passer. Un grognement de rage échappa à Dubois. Volontairement, Marcus avait visé son épaule fragilisée.

— Putain ! T'es vraiment trop con, Flint ! cracha Dubois alors qu'il s'éloignait. On peut régler ça ici, ou là-bas.

L'ancien Serpentard s'immobilisa et fit lentement volte-face.

— Si tu crois me faire peur… Tu te trompes lourdement, répliqua-t-il dans un grondement.

— Oh, et tu dis ça parce que tu as parlé à Roger ?

Flint déglutit avec difficulté. Comment était-il au courant ? La question était idiote. L'autre débile avait vendu la mèche, forcément.

— Non, Roger ne m'a rien dit, reprit Dubois avec un sourire mauvais, sans même attendre sa réponse. Mais c'était évident. Tu voulais me priver de ce petit plaisir là. C'était peine perdue, Flint ! Roger sait déjà la vérité depuis bien longtemps.

Marcus détourna le regard et secoua la tête lentement.

— Mais ce n'est plus le seul maintenant… ajouta l'ancien Gryffondor après un instant.

Le sang vint battre un instant à ses oreilles. Se sentant tanguer, il vint trouver un appui contre le mur. Il se maudit de montrer un signe de faiblesse devant son pire ennemi. Cette enflure n'avait pas fait _ça_… Il s'en vantait juste pour le déstabiliser.

— Darwin, le journaliste. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de me croire, reprit Dubois d'un ton léger. Mais ça restera dans sa tête désormais. C'est le genre de truc qui ne te quitte pas. Pas vrai ?

La tête lui tournait. Pendant des années, le geste de Dubois avait empoisonné chaque seconde de la vie de Marcus. Voir son pire ennemi disparaître l'avait libéré de ce poids. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende au détour d'un article, il y a des mois de ça, la mention de Chaton. Il avait su que son cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Au contraire, tout ne faisait que commencer. Mû par la peur, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était allé à la rencontre de Dubois. Face au spectacle qu'il avait découvert, il avait failli. Il aurait dû le laisser pourrir dans son trou, l'y enfoncer. Il avait fait tout le contraire.

Peut-être par culpabilité.

— Tu y penses, pas vrai ? susurra Dubois en approchant. Tu y penses quand tu es confortablement installé chez toi, que tu discutes avec ta femme, que tu te glisses dans ton lit bien propre, dans ton petit appartement bien douillet, dans ta petite vie bien rangée, pour la sauter. Tu y penses quand tous les jours tu viens au club pour travailler. Tu sais que c'est à moi que tu dois tout ça.

Flint leva les yeux vers Dubois, que la toute-puissance faisait paraître fou, les mains tremblantes, les yeux dilatés.

— Tu me dois tout, Flint. Et tu ne pourras jamais rien faire pour le contrebalancer. Mais, je ne suis pas cruel, tu sais ?

Il avait du mal à y croire en vérité. L'air malsain qu'il avait sur son visage laissait plutôt croire le contraire. Le fait qu'il ait tout sacrifié dans sa vie pour vivre cet instant précis était une preuve suffisante autrement.

— Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien dernièrement, à cause de moi. Je sais que tu joues moins bien. Et je sais également qu'on te proposera de reprendre du Pot.

— Je touche plus à ça !

— Oh, je t'en félicite ! reprit Dubois faussement ému. Mais pour garder ce que tu as, tu devras le faire. Et je te conseille vraiment d'éviter. On va te surveiller maintenant, tu sais…

La menace plana un moment. Il l'avait fait ? Il avait fini par le vendre ? Après toutes ces années ?

Marcus Flint ne parvint pas à répondre, encore moins à bouger. A travers la porte du vestiaire des visiteurs, non loin, il entendit qu'on s'impatientait. Cette dernière s'ouvrit avec fracas et la coach Irina Dustin, furieuse, l'interpella.

— FLINT ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Je crois qu'on a besoin de toi, fit Dubois d'un ton joyeux en passant à côtés de lui. Ne me remercie pas pour le conseil. Tu me le revaudras, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un dernier sourire, bien que contrebalancé par le regard froid qu'il lui adressa, il s'en alla. Flint posa une main sur le mur pour l'aider à se tenir droit. Quand il entendit, à travers les cris de son entraîneuse qui lui demandait de bien vouloir se bouger, la porte du vestiaire des Catapults se refermer, il cessa de lutter. Ses genoux cédèrent et pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'effondra.

Il était bel et bien à la merci de Dubois. Tout ce qu'il avait connu risquait désormais de s'effondrer.

Il devait rapidement intégrer cet état de fait.

**oOoOo**

Darwin déposa sa démission sur le bureau de Gilda Green. La rédactrice en chef du _Daily Wizard_ était absente. Il n'avait pas souvenir que cela soit déjà arrivé. Le journaliste choisit de le prendre comme un signe du destin. La sorcière aurait cherché à le convaincre de rester. Il n'en était plus question désormais.

Il n'avait quasiment plus dormi depuis son entrevue avec Olivier Dubois et était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion que cet homme était totalement dérangé. Et qu'il avait inconsciemment participé à ça.

Travailler au _Daily Wizard_ n'avait jamais été le boulot qu'il convoitait. La réussite et l'avidité l'avait poussé à rester. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que cela avait été un bien mauvais choix. Voilà où l'avait mené son péché. Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa décision et espérait être déjà loin quand Green le découvrirait.

Il quitta le bureau de la rédactrice en chef et traversa l'espace ouvert de la rédaction. Rares étaient les journalistes à être ici ce dimanche après-midi mais certains s'obstinaient à venir travailler. Il avait été de ceux-là. Désormais ça changerait. La vie des gens, chercher à percer leurs secrets et leurs intimités, c'était terminé. On ne savait jamais sur quel cadavre on risquait de tomber.

Il avait pensé un instant à laisser une note à la jeune stagiaire qu'il avait côtoyée ces derniers mois. Puis quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une manière de plus de se justifier et que cela sonnerait comme une mise en garde, il avait renoncé. Sander ferait, comme lui, ses propres erreurs. C'était comme ça que ça marchait. Il espérait simplement qu'elle parviendrait à s'en relever. Pour l'instant, lui avait encore du mal à l'imaginer.

Il rejoignit son bureau et fourra ses effets personnels dans une boîte qu'il avait pris dans la réserve du journal. Ses maigres possessions lui parurent dérisoires dans ce grand carton. Du mur, il décrocha l'article qui avait fait toute sa renommée et observa la photo magique d'Olivier Dubois qui l'illustrait. La colère et la peur agitait habituellement l'homme sur la photo. Darwin aurait juré en cet instant qu'il venait d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Sa vengeance s'était accomplie.

Avec lenteur et avec soin, il déchira en un millier de petits morceaux son acte de bravoure.

Il devait prendre un nouveau départ et tout recommencer.

Restait à savoir de ce qu'il ferait de la clé de cette affaire.

La transcription de l'entretien et le dilemme qui l'accompagnait, l'avaient empêché de dormir, de vivre ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Devait-il, lui Darwin, rendre public l'histoire de Dubois ? Devait-il jouer le jeu d'un type mentalement dérangé ? Qui y gagnerait quoi et pourquoi ?

Il jeta un regard au dossier qui ne quittait jamais plus son sac désormais et le sortit pour mieux l'observer.

Tant de vies pourraient être bouleversées si cela sortait. Voulait-il avoir une fois de plus cela sur la conscience ? Qu'est-ce que ça provoquerait ?

Darwin n'en avait aucune idée.

Le laisser ou le garder ?

Sa main se serra sur les parchemins.

Au fond, il l'avait toujours su.

**oOoOo**

Olivier savoura ces instants de silence.

Le vestiaire avait été déserté.

Ses coéquipiers l'attendaient dans le couloir. A travers la porte fermée, il les entendait parler.

Les secondes avant le match étaient comme celles avant une tempête. Des instants de calme et de paix.

Malgré les tremblements du stade, provoqués par les piétinements impatients des supporters, les cris qui leur provenaient de l'enceinte, l'agitation qu'il y avait derrière la porte.

Silence et paix.

Personne n'avait trouvé à redire quand il avait traîné et qu'il avait cherché à s'isoler. Olivier n'avait pas manqué de s'en étonner. On était rarement plein d'égards à son sujet.

Il jeta un regard sur le vestiaire déserté et se mit à rire seul.

Il l'avait fait. L'instant pour lequel il avait travaillé depuis des mois était enfin arrivé. C'en était terminé. Pour Flint. Pour Darwin.

Pour lui.

Une sensation de plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connue l'envahit subitement. En cet instant, il se sentait comblé. Même la douleur avait cessé de l'importuner.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que tout soit parfait.

Il baissa les yeux vers la seringue qui était sur ses genoux.

Sa meilleure amie lui avait tant manqué.

Sans une ombre d'hésitation, il s'en saisit et effectua les gestes qu'il avait tant de fois faits.

Faire semblant n'en valait plus la peine désormais.

Sentir la substance se répandre dans ses veines, le bien-être immédiat qu'il ressentait, cette sensation qui lui avait temps manqué, lui fit échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

D'un coup de baguette incertain, il fit disparaître la preuve de son méfait.

Tout était bien désormais.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>La fin de <em>Chaton<em> est l'une des seules choses pour lesquelles je n'ai jamais douté. Elle ne plaira peut-être pas, elle n'apportera certainement rien mais je voulais une fin ouverte où chacun pouvait se projeter. J'ai bien mon idée sur l'arrivée d'Ellis à Delos, sur la supposée présence de Pénélope dans les tribunes, sur la localisation à cet instant de Charlie Weasley et bien évidemment sur ce qui arrive à Marcus et Olivier... mais libre à chacun de se faire la sienne.

Si je devais réécrire _Chaton_, je n'irais pas plus loin. Je creuserais plus profond. Je mettrai plus de détails sur l'enquête de Percy, plus de matchs, plus de stades, plus d'articles, plus d'insignifiants petits détails techniques, plus de séances des SA, plus de Sainte-Mangouste et plus de balais. Les relations entre les personnages seraient encore plus étoffées (notamment l'amitié étrange unissant Olivier et Desmond "Toutou" Moore, un peu passée à la trappe), tout comme la descente aux enfers de Flint et le quotidien de Percy Weasley... Et définitivement vingt fois plus d'Ingereries!  
>Et non, Roger, tu ne t'approcherais pas plus de Pénélope. Sur ce point, je n'ai pas changé.<br>Ce serait plus de Quidditch, toujours plus de Quidditch (et vue la dose que vous venez d'ingurgiter, je suis sûre que ça vous plairait!)

Après ces années d'écriture (2008, si j'en crois la plus ancienne version des chapitres que j'ai) et ces huit mois de publication, je réitère mes remerciements. A mes alphas-lectrices, à la LJ-Team (toujours de bonne humeur et de bons conseils!) et au monde sportif et journalistique en général (qui a juste attendu que je finisse mon histoire pour lancer un scandale sur des paris et des matchs truqués!).

J'ajouterai un immense merci à ceux qui ont été présents depuis le début, ceux qui ont parfois pris le train en route et qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, à chaud et à froid à chaque chapitre posté. Je ne citerai pas tout le monde une nouvelle fois, mais mille fois mercis! Sans vous la publication aurait été un moment bien plus triste à passer. Nos rendez-vous du mercredi vont me manquer!

Je tiens aussi à remercier les lecteurs silencieux, parfois sous-mariniers, votre droit premier. Ce site garde une trace de chaque passage, sous forme de "hits", qui m'a laissé penser que vous étiez un petit nombre à suivre, et à venir lire chaque chapitre publié. J'espère donc sincèrement que cette histoire vous a également plu!

Très sincèrement, avec une histoire aussi tordue, un titre assez improbable et un résumé trompeur, je ne pensais pas qu'autant de monde suivrait! Mais comme c'est un peu la synthèse de tout ce que j'ai fait, j'en suis très touchée.

Comme dirait l'autre, si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais!

**Owlie Wood** (le 3 octotre 2012)


End file.
